Wild Adventure
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Technically, a crossover of Digimon with one of my own ideas, and TMNT. New Bios are on my profile. THE TURTLES ARE HERE SINCE CHAPTER 32! BEWARE CHARACTER DEATH! Enjoy! Final chapter up! LeoOC DonOC RaphOC MikeyOC OCOC and LeatherheadOC
1. Chapter 1

'Aw MAN…Why does math have to suck so much?'

Sighing, the young Junior turned her eyes to gaze out the window.

Gold irises studied the bright foliage and the clear sky, and the fire-haired teen wondered why she was forced to stay inside…

"Tonya!"

Jumping to attention, she zeroed in on the displeased teacher.

"Yes, Mrs. McClain?"

"Would you mind solving this problem for the class?"

Swallowing nervously, Tonya smiled sheepishly as her eyes darted around…

"I'm sure…Lizzy would love to."

The younger girl, meant to be a Freshman or Sophomore, tried to hide in her seat as the attention turned on her.

Brushing some dark blonde hair from violet eyes self-consciously, Elizabeth smiled shyly.

"I asked you, Tonya."

"But I recommended Lizzy."

Tonya pulled a hurt look, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"You never ask HER to solve a problem."

"…I suppose you're right."

Tonya grinned, squeezing Lizzy's shoulder in reassurance.

'SCORE…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonya, what are you doing?"

Almost falling out of her seat, Tonya glared up at a pair of blue eyes above her.

Megan blinked, eyes half-closed, before shaking her head and returning to the writing project.

Her long onyx hair fell over her shoulder, creating a curtain between her and the rest of the room.

Grumbling, Tonya turned back to her own paper, studying the strange doodles covering the surface.

Some were of large cats, all with stripes, of swords and colorful blasts and a strange device…

The largest was of a strange dinosaur, like a tyrannosaurus, with a horned helmet and striped, powerful tail.

Sighing, she set the paper aside and grabbed a fresh page.

'I think I need some help…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM!!!

"Whoa!"

Tonya jumped out of the way, gold gym shorts swaying around her thighs.

"Don't you know your own strength, Steph?"

"Sorry…"

The brunette smiled guiltily, red highlights and bangs shimmering in the sunlight.

Onyx eyes flickered, and her foot came up in a flash, kicking a soccer ball back towards the appropriate field.

Smiling when it was retrieved, she turned back to the net and her volleyball partner.

"I still don't know how I keep getting you as a partner…"

Tonya tossed the white ball into the air, hitting it clear across the net.

Stephanie leapt into the air, spiking it back, and her friend couldn't dive fast enough to save it.

"Jeez…"

Blowing bangs from her face, Tonya sat up, rubbing her knees.

"Can't even give me a chance…"

Smiling as Stephanie offered a hand, she accepted the help, standing.

"Then again, where would the fun be of you did?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mel!"

Turning, Melanie ran a hand through her light brown hair before smiling.

"Tonya!"

Green eyes twinkling, the brunette enveloped her redheaded friend in a hug.

"I was sure you wouldn't come to class because of the auditions."

"I wanted to be here for you."

Tonya grinned, looking out at the rest of the class and their acting teacher in the seats.

"I know you'll knock the pants off them. Break a leg!"

Smiling cheekily, she pushed Melanie towards the spotlight.

"Thanks…"

Practically beaming, she kept going, stopping in front of the microphone.

"What song?"

"Tell me something I don't know, by Selena Gomez."

The teacher nodded, signaling for the music to start.

Melanie breathed deeply, clearing her mind of everything but the music and the words…

"Everybody tells me/That it's so hard to make it/Yet so hard to break it/And there's no way to fake it/Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling/I shouldn't believe in/The dreams that I'm dreaming…"

Tonya grinned, leaning back on a wall as her friend truly fell into the music…

"I hear it everyday/I hear it all the time/I'm never gunna amount to much/But they're never gunna change my mind/Oh!/ Tell me, tell me, tell me/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/Tell me, tell me, tell me/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/Something I don't know…"

Straightening at the angry face of a blonde girl sitting beside the teacher, the redhead grinned even wider…

'Take THAT, Missy!'

"How many inches in a mile/What it takes to make you smile/Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby/ Tell me, tell me, tell me/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/ Tell me, tell me something I don't know/Tell me, tell me something I don't know…"

Missy seemed ready to chuck something and shriek, which caused Tonya to almost snort in an attempt to hold in her laughter…

"Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing/This life I'm pursuing/The odds of me loosing/ Everybody tells me that it's one in a million/More like one in a billion/Or one in a zillion/ I hear it everyday/I hear it all the time/I'm never gunna amount to much/But they're never gunna change my mind/Oh!"

Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, and Melanie seemed lost in the lyrics already…

"Tell me, tell me, tell me/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/Tell me, tell me, tell me/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/ How many inches in a mile/What it takes to make you smile/Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby…"

The brunette was winding down already, green eyes glittering in the light…

"Tell me, tell me, tell me/Something I don't know/Something I don't know/Something I don't know…"

Tonya relaxed, seeing the joy on her friend's face as the room clapped loudly…

'Way to go, Mel…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JENNY!!!"

"JENNIFER, GET BACK HERE _THIS INSTANT_!!!"

Tonya blinked, turning from her magazine to see a giggling blonde hide behind a tree, silver eyes alight with mischief.

"Jenny, what did you do?"

"Nothing…"

"YOUNG LADY, COME HERE!!!"

"Just something involving balloons, oatmeal, peanut butter, and feathers…" The older girl admitted.

"…You got the teacher's pet, didn't you?"

"I got Missy AND the teacher."

Snickering, Jennifer peeked around the trunk, still smiling.

Tonya shook her head in amusement, turning back to her video game magazine.

"So smart, yet so troublesome…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg led the group of six away from the high school, intent on getting to the middle school as soon as possible.

Jenny seemed happy enough to distract the others by recounting her prank of the day, and the reason she'd had to go to the principal's office…

AGAIN…

"You should've seen her FACE, guys! It was AWESOME!"

"I wish I'd seen it…" Mel mused, looking wistful.

"Th-That was kinda mean…" Lizzy whispered, hugging her books tightly.

"Lizzy's right. You're only making an enemy with Missy like this. Now she'll try to get you back." Steph stated.

"She'll never get THE MASTER!"

The brunette smiled, shaking her head in amusement as Jenny pumped her fists, faking a cheering crowd.

Meg rolled her eyes as Tonya snickered, playfully shoving her Senior friend's shoulder.

"SURE you are, Jen. Just keep telling yourself that."

"HEY…"

"MEGGIE!"

For the first time that day, Meg smiled, hugging the young eighth grader that embraced her.

"Hey, Tammy. Have a good day at school?"

"Yup! And the teacher gave us extra credit 'cause it's the last week of school!"

"That's great."

The little gold-eyed girl beamed in all her thirteen year old glory, and practically started skipping home.

Everyone embraced Tammy Jane as they branched off to their houses in the same neighborhood, and Tonya ruffled her hair.

Turning to her own home, she sighed, walking up to the front door.

'I hope Kat's alright…'


	2. Chapter 2

"Best sleepover EVER…"

Melanie nodded in agreement, grabbing another Twinkie, as Jenny hoarded the Twix.

Tonya checked her bedroom door, making sure her controlling mother and OCD father didn't make an entrance, before grinning.

Her younger sister, Katharine, had a fever, and both mother and father were fussing over her.

Having cared for her sibling most of her first official day of summer, she'd been freed of duty once they returned from work.

Her grandmother, an exuberant seventy-six year old and mother to her own mother, had noted how Tonya was more responsible than her own parents.

"Ready for the trip?" Steph wondered, biting into a cupcake and licking the frosting off her nose.

"I can't wait!" TJ replied, licking the frosting off her own little cake.

"You're sure your grandmother is alright with taking us to the cabin?" Meg wondered, finishing off a glazed doughnut.

"She's excited, trust me."

Lizzy lifted her eyes from her ever-present laptop, smiling.

"W-Well, I'm alright as long as I can connect to the internet."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Mel assured, reaching across the circle to pat the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, you have so many gadgets and gizmos I wouldn't be surprised if you made a light saber!"

Jenny giggled, stuffing a Twix and Milky Way into her mouth.

"I-I couldn't do that…"

"Aw, come on! Don't be modest!" Tonya insisted, putting an arm around her shy friend's shoulders.

"Everyone knows you're the smartest person in school!"

"Don't let Missy get you down." Meg added, brow furrowing slightly in anger at the name.

Missy, besides being an overall teacher's pet and 'perfect' fashion icon, was a cheerleader and bully to those younger than herself.

Unfortunately, because of her high grades and low self-esteem, Lizzy was often picked on.

Of course, this had her friends moving into a defensive formation in an instant.

Though normally laidback and fun-loving, they could sting you with words just as well as Missy, and often shooed her off.

"I can't wait to go in the lake!" Mel stated, hoping to redirect the conversation.

"Me, either!" Jenny agreed, unwrapping another candy bar.

"You two LIVE in the water." Steph noted, sipping the rest of her soda.

"It's the best thing EVER. Add water to any prank, and it'll never fail!"

"…Nice to know, Jenny…Nice to know…"

"It's ridiculous. Pranks aren't everything."

"BLASPHEMY!"

Meg rolled her eyes at the finger pointing towards her, picking up another doughnut.

"Take that back!"

"I don't take back the truth."

"TREASON!"

TJ just blinked at the two, finishing off her cupcake before picking up another.

"Don't start something you won't finish." Steph warned boredly, eyes half-lidded at the common sight.

TACKLE!!!

BAM!!!

ROLL!!!

"Watch out for the Twizzlers!" Mel warned, jumping to defend the candy.

"CUPCAKES!"

Steph lifted the cans of soda easily as they rolled by, still drinking her own as they hit the dresser.

"Watch out for-!"

BANG!

"OW…"

"Ow…"

"…My bags…"

Tonya smiled sheepishly as both glared at her, and she backed towards the door.

"I'll just…get more soda!"

Bolting out of the room as everything continued, heading through the dark apartment to the kitchen.

Grabbing a six-pack of Pepsi from the cooler beneath the counter, she paused, blinking at her grandmother making tea.

"Hi, granny."

"Hello, dear."

She smiled, bright blue eyes making her wrinkled face seem younger, and she embraced her granddaughter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Excited."

Tonya grinned, swinging the soda cans in her hands.

"We can't wait for the trip."

Studying the twinkle of sadness in those bright eyes, the redhead turned concerned.

"Granny?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear. It's just past my bedtime. Go on back to your friends."

Nodding hesitantly, the redhead walked back to her room.

Grandmother Beverly sighed, looking into her tea cup as the microwave numbers flickered…

'I'm so sorry, dear…So sorry…'


	3. Chapter 3

"Look! It's the cabin!"

TJ was practically bouncing in her seat, and Meg put a hand to her shoulder to stop her own seat from shaking.

"Don't bounce, Tammy."

"Yeah, you might fly out of the window, TJ." Tonya joked.

"Maybe she'll learn how to fly." Jenny added, snickering.

"Just drop it guys." Steph cut in.

"It's so pretty here…" Mel mused, looking up into the colorful trees.

"North Hampton is beautiful this time of year." Grandmother Beverly agreed from the driver's seat.

"There's an array of wildlife as well, and plenty of nature trails."

"Don't forget the lake, Granny."

"I couldn't possibly, dear."

The large black truck pulled up to a two-story cabin, stopping moments before the seven teens jumped out.

Jenny ran in after Mel and TJ, and Meg scanned the underbrush before following.

Steph grabbed her larger bags, hefting them onto her shoulders before walking towards the open front door.

Tonya sighed, smiling, as she reached into the back for the luggage.

Grandmother Beverly went to round up the others, and the redhead had thought she was alone…

"Tonya?"

Almost jumping out of her skin, she whirled around, relaxing at the sight of Lizzy.

"Oh, hey…What's up?"

"Um…Could I just set up in the kitchen?"

"Sure. Granny will love the company."

Smiling reassuringly as she settled a bag on her shoulder, Tonya grabbed another and headed for the cabin.

"Come on, then. Lets help unpack."

Lizzy nodded, tension draining from her body as she grabbed some bags.

"Sure…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dear, I'll need to go to the store for groceries. Will you be alright watching them by yourself?"

"We'll be fine, granny. I promise."

Grandmother Beverly paused, then pulled out some gold chains, white stone charms hanging from them innocently.

"I meant to give these to you girls earlier…I made them after your Spirit Animals."

"Spirit Animals?" Lizzy questioned, lifting her eyes from her laptop.

"Animals that symbolize your spirit."

Lifting one into the air, the powerful build of a tiger shimmered.

"The tiger…Strong and courageous…"

Smiling, she carefully put the chain around her granddaughters neck.

"The wolf…"

The sleek form seemed almost small between her fingers…

"Independent and protective…"

The gold loop settled around Meg's neck, and she examined the stone curiously…

"The eagle…Watchful and nurturing…"

Steph accepted the charm quietly, running her fingers over the intricate wings…

"The dolphin…Creative and reliable…"

Feeling the weight of the smooth stone in her palm, Jenny stared in wonder at the curved tail…

'Reliable…'

"The rabbit…Kind and quick…"

Mel looked at the little rabbit for a moment before hanging it around her neck, smiling…

"The ferret…Inquisitive and insightful…"

Lizzy blinked in wonder, running her hands over the surface…

"And finally, the husky…Fiercely loyal and hopeful."

TJ beamed, accepting the charm and putting it on before toying with it.

"Who's the last one for?" Tonya wondered, catching sight of a cat charm before Grandmother Beverly put it back in her pocket.

"You'll see, dear."

Smiling secretively, she walked out, and everyone sat as the engine started and drove off…

Looking down at her charm, Meg seemed to sigh…

'I get the feeling there's more to these things than she let on…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tammy, you be careful!"

Meg looked like a nervous animal, almost circling the tree as her sister climbed higher.

"Jeez, CHILL."

Tonya smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I can just climb up there and get her."

"She could fall."

"You're such a worrywart…"

Looking annoyed with that comment, the black-haired girl shook her head.

"Hey, guys! Clouds are coming this way!" Steph shouted from the roof, looking concerned as she headed for one of the open windows.

"Don't get your pants in a knot." Jenny replied, lounging in a hammock with a soda in hand.

"It's a beautiful day. It'll probably go right around us."

Mel lifted her head from the lake's surface, pulling back from the water at the sight of angry grey clouds.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about that?"

Sighing, the blonde looked up, pausing as she studied the sky…

"Then again…"

"It's a blizzard."

Everyone's eyes turned to Lizzy, whose typing hardly faltered as she raised her gaze.

"A-According to air pressure, temperature, air moisture and such, a snow storm is coming."

"…Your computer can do that? COOL…"

"We need to go inside." Meg advised.

"Tammy, come down."

"Coming!"

Tonya couldn't help watching everyone enter before doing so herself, and she closed the door soundly.

Not a moment too soon either, since a powerful gust of chilling air struck the wood.

Steph bounced down the stairs two steps at a time, looking slightly winded.

"Snow almost got in. I closed all the windows upstairs."

"I got the ones downstairs." Mel assured.

"It's strange…The storm came so suddenly…" Lizzy mumbled, typing quickly on the coffee table as TJ watched the screen curiously.

"What do we do now?" Jenny wondered, plopping down on the couch.

Tonya shrugged, looking towards the fireplace surrounded by a couch and armchairs.

"I think we can manage something…"

Smiling, she went to the pile of wood and grabbed a couple pieces.

"Steph, you can help me out. Meg, why don't you make some hot chocolate? And get Jen so help you get s'mores ready."

"Sure."

"Yeah…"

"No problem."

As they all set to work, Mel grabbed an armful of blankets from a closet and spread them on the couch and chairs.

As the three youngest settled on the couch, Steph tried lighting the firewood.

Meg came in with three steaming mugs, handing them to the youngest of the group as Jenny settled the other four on the table.

As she headed back into the kitchen, Meg settled down with a mug, sipping the warm drink.

"S'mores!"

TJ grinned as the eldest teen came back with a large platter full, and everyone reached out for some.

"Careful there." Mel joked as it was placed on the coffee table.

Once the fire was roaring, the room glowing gold now, everyone settled in seats, cuddling into blankets and taking turns melting marshmallows.

Sipping hot chocolate, Lizzy's eyes flickered to her laptop screen every now and then.

The warm atmosphere was making them drowsy and quiet, and Tonya smiled before looking at her charm.

Blinking when an orange hue flickered across the stone's surface, gold eyes narrowed on the tiger's shape.

'Just a trick of the light…'

TJ yawned, snuggling against Mel as she chewed on chocolate marshmallowy graham cracker goodness.

Lizzy straightened, yawning, as Steph finished off her hot chocolate and put it on the table.

Blinking almost sleepily, she pushed dark blonde hair out of her face before amethyst eyes turned to her laptop.

"The storm's over."

"I'll check it out." Jen offered, standing and heading for the front door.

Opening it, she blinked owlishly at the snow…

"Wow…"

"Snow!"

Now awake, TJ looked excited, already up and running out onto the porch.

"Tammy! You can't go out without a jacket!"

Meg ran after her, followed by Mel and Jenny, leaving Tonya, Lizzy, and Steph the last of the group to see the wonderland outdoors.

Running back inside to pack up her laptop and pull the pack onto her shoulders, Lizzy watched the snow slowly stop falling.

"This is awesome!" Jenny shouted, jumping into a mound of snow butt-first.

"JENNY!"

"That looks like fun!"

Mel giggled, doing a cannonball and sending the frozen flakes flying.

Laughing as she shielded her face from the onslaught, Steph scooped up a handful and sculpted it into a sphere.

Aiming carefully, she loosed it on the back of Meg's head.

Yelping at the surprise attack, the blue-eyed teen turned hard eyes on a nervous-looking brunette.

"Meg…?"

TJ's eyes widened, and she jumped in with a grin.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

In a matter of moments, snow was flying and laughter rang in the frosty air.

Frigid by now, and shaking snow off her shoulders, Tonya managed to escape the onslaught, still breathless from laughter and running.

Almost doubled over, she tried to catch her breath when a strange glow caught her attention.

It was her charm, shining a bright orange that was melting the snow that managed to stick to its surface.

"What the…?"

Raising gold eyes to the sky, Tonya's breath caught…

"Whoa…"

Noticing their immobile friend, the others slowly wound down, noticing their own glowing charms.

Closing her fingers around the blue-lit wolf, Meg's brow furrowed in concern.

Mel and TJ just stared at their green and yellow light shows respectively, too awed to move.

Jenny lifted the grey 'star' into her palm, turning her eyes to the one around Steph's neck, blinking at the warm red color.

Lizzy, studying the purple charm hanging from her neck, lifted her eyes to the sky…

"Th-That's…Th-That's impossible…"

Everyone turned their gaze skyward to see what was wrong, and were astounded at the sight.

A curtain of bright, brilliant colors weaved through the grey clouds above, shimmering and ebbing and flowing…

"It's so PRETTY…" TJ whispered in awe, taking hold of her sister's arm.

"What is it?" Mel wondered.

"Looks like an Aurora." Jenny admitted.

"Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights. We're too far south to see them."

"Then what's THIS?" Meg questioned.

"…I don't know…"

Blood running cold, Steph tried to keep calm.

"But if you don't know what it is…"

"Is it even part of our world?"

Gazes turning to Tonya, she turned to face them with the slightest trace of fear in her eyes.

"What if this is bigger than we think it is? Than we can imagine?"

Silence, and they looked upwards as the clouds began to open, revealing a dark whirlpool above.

A white light glowed in its center, and seven colored orbs circle it slowly, looking like dots in the black.

The colors harmonized with their glowing charms, and Mel had her hands clamped around the rabbit as she stared up, wide-eyed.

The orbs began to spin faster, growing brighter and larger as if they were getting closer…

"Maybe they're meteors…?" Steph wondered, starting to lower her center of balance…

"Colorful meteors…" Jenny noted.

"Maybe we should take a few steps back…" Meg advised, backing up as she pulled TJ with her.

"What for?" Steph wondered, turning to her friend.

"THAT!"

It sounded like something was shooting through the air, and heads snapped up to see the orbs racing towards them.

Panic froze the group until moments before impact, and then Tonya leapt into action.

"GET DOWN!"

The shout had everyone jumping for cover, and seven plumes of dirt and debris blinded them.

Coughing and clinging to one another, the girls were blind until the air cleared, and Mel sat up, shaking out her hair.

"WHOA…"

Little holes were in the ground before each of them, and Lizzy moved towards the closest one to inspect its contents.

"Could be meteors…"

A bright purple glow, and she moved back as a sphere of the same color floated into the air slowly.

The same bubbles came up for everyone, stopping level with the same-colored charms over their chests, pulsing in time with their heartbeats.

Finding her wits first, Steph closed her fist around the scarlet object, popping it before opening her fingers to study the contents.

It was a strange little device, smaller than the palm of her hand, with a screen and black detailing.

The others had followed her example, staring in confusion until recognition crossed Tonya's face.

'It's the same as the one in my doodles…'

Hers was a bright orange, matching the charm that seemed to have done a color change, and the other devices and charms seemed to have done the same.

'What are these things?'

The screens began to glow, and the stones shone so brightly no one could see.

Feet leaving the ground, screams rang through the air as weightlessness overtook their senses.

Gravity took hold eventually, and darkness consumed their senses…


	4. Chapter 4

"Stephanie?"

The sweet little voice rang in the brunette's ears, pulling her from the darkness slowly.

Groaning a bit as her senses rebooted, she shifted, noticing a weight on her chest.

'What the…?'

Onyx eyes fluttered open, vision clearing on a strange pink creature.

It looked like a bulb, root-like appendages working like legs beneath the body.

With a little mouth and large green eyes, the most astounding feature was the blue, yellow, and orange flower sprouting from the top of the head.

Frozen in shock at first, the tension drained from her body as she realized it was smiling at her, not even moving to strike.

"Stephanie! You're awake!"

Bouncing up and down, the creature jumped to the ground, beaming as Steph sat up.

"I prefer Steph…" She admitted out of habit, brushing crimson bangs from her eyes.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Yokomon!"

"Yokomon…"

Blinking, she tilted her head, hair falling over her shoulder so the highlights shimmered.

"Why don't I call you Yoko?"

"Okay, Steph!"

Smiling a bit at the enthusiastic Yokomon, Steph looked at her surroundings more closely.

It looked like a subtropical forest, a break in the trees forming the circle she sat in.

Large, colorful flowers covered the broad-leaved bushes, and Steph figured Yokomon used her own flower for camouflage.

"Where am I?"

"The Digital World."

"The Digital World…"

It sounded a bit familiar on her tongue, though she didn't know why…

Gazing up at the clear sky, a vision of the opening clouds flashed before her mind's eye…

"Do you know where the others are?"

"Others?"

"Others like me."

"Oh, I know where they are!"

"Really?"

A smile crossed Steph's face, and she stood up.

"Where?"

"Follow me!"

Jogging after the little creature, she pulled her hair into a ponytail while dodging roots and bushes.

The sound of laughter reached her ears, and the brunette skidded to a halt when the trees receded once more.

"Jen? Mel?"

"Yo, Steph!"

"Stephie!"

Blinking at the creature floating over her older friend's shoulder and the one at the junior's feet, Steph scooped up Yokomon.

"New friends?"

"Yup!"

"Right!"

Grinning, Jenny stood up.

"This is Bukamon."

"And Tanemon!"

"Yokomon."

The pterodactyl-like creature flew around as if to show off, blue eyes looking mischievous beneath the shock of orange hair.

The other looked like a green version of Yokomon, only with four cream-colored, stubby legs and two leaves sprouting from the head.

It had a sweetheart-shaped cream face, with wide brown eyes and a small mouth as well.

"Where are the others?"

"No idea."

"…You two have absolutely no idea, and you're just sitting here?"

"…Basically? Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"…You guys are unbelievable…"

"I know…"

"That's not a good thing, Jen."

"…HEY…"

"Come on, we need to go find the others."

"Fine, fine…"

"Okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, wake up."

"Lizzy? Are you awake yet?"

"Liz, snap out of it."

Mumbling a bit at the insistent shaking and vocal prodding, amethyst orbs blinked open to see a brown-eyed pink blob peering down at her…

Yelping in surprise, the blonde sat up sharply, sending the creature into her lap.

"Lizzy, you're okay!"

TJ grinned, hugging a short-furred, dark-eyed little white creature to her chest, short legs kicking slightly.

"Me and Tokomon were worried!"

"Do you feel alright?" Meg wondered, an orange-eyed head tucked under her arm.

A curved horn sprouted from its forehead, and the white face looked innocent against the orange.

"I-I'm okay…"

"Thank goodness!"

The little pink, legless, two-armed creature smiled sweetly, standing up so he could face her from the ground.

"We were worried about you!"

"Th-Thanks…?"

"I'm Motimon!"

"M-Motimon…"

Looking up at TJ and her own creature, her photographic memory immediately connected a name with the face.

"T-Tokomon, right?"

"Right!"

Tokomon smiled cutely, his long, wavy ears twitching.

"A-And…?"

"Tsunomon…"

"It's nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you, too…"

Meg sighed, helping Lizzy up onto her feet.

"Wh-Where is everyone?"

"We haven't had the chance to look for them. We found you first."

"I thought you were sleeping…" TJ admitted.

"But you're okay now, right?" Motimon worried, jumping up to hold her hand.

"I-I'm fine, really."

"We need to go look for the others."

Meg took hold of her sister's hand, and motioned for Lizzy to follow her as she walked into the bushes.

'I hope everyone's alright…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW…My head feels like Jenny went after me with a hammer…AGAIN…"

Groaning, Tonya put her arm over her eyes, feeling grass around her despite her wish to sleep.

"I don't even remember WHY she was chasing me with a hammer…Then again, she did hit me on the head with it…"

"Tonya?"

Blinking into her forearm at the unfamiliar voice, she removed the appendage and stared at whatever decided to rest on her chest.

It looked like a pink head…

With red eyes…

And sharp teeth…

Eyes widening as it smiled, it bounced, long wavy ears flapping wildly.

"You're awake! You're awake!"

"…OKAY…And why are you on top of me?"

"Oh, sorry!"

He jumped off, allowing the redhead to sit up as he continued what Tonya figured was a head's version of a happy dance.

"I was just so excited that you're finally here! I've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting for me? And who are you?"

"I'm Koromon! I'm your friend!"

"Okay…"

Mind spinning, Tonya shook her head and stood up.

"Do you know where my friends are?"

Her promise to watch out for them rang clearly through her mind, and she was getting desperate.

"Yup! This way!"

"Lead the way, Koromon!"

Grinning, Tonya ran after the strange creature, noting how fast he could go without legs.

Managing to keep up, she heard some kind of roar shake the air before skidding to a halt.

"Tonya? What's wrong?" Koromon wondered.

"Didn't you hear that roar just now?"

"No…"

Brow furrowing, Tonya tried to focus on hearing it again, and a strange buzzing reached her ears…

'What is that?'

Koromon watched her carefully, ears raised, and paused.

"…Tonya…"

"What?"

"We need to go…"

"WHY…?"

Suddenly, the roar sounded MUCH too close for comfort, shaking the trees around her, and Tonya's ears rang as leaves fell around her.

"KOROMON!"

"It's Kuwagamon!"

'Well, THAT doesn't sound good!'

Crashing sounded to her left, and a flash of red was her only warning before a large beetle, with scissor jaws, busted through the trunks of wood.

Crying out, Tonya jumped to shield Koromon, splinters raining down on them.

"I SEE you…"

Head snapping up, she looked around warily, a dark shadow moving through the leaves…

'Not good-Not good-NOT GOOD-!'

Something leapt from the bushes, and Tonya shielded Koromon before instinctively kicking out at what seemed to be the face.

A screech of pain, and she blinked as the form stopped moving, holding their nose.

It looked like a semi-human girl, compact and with four spider legs sprouting from her back.

When she uncovered her face to hiss, Tonya took a step back at the sight of six eyes…

"Oh CRAP…"

"It's a Spirit Evolution!"

"A WHAT?"

"You little WORM! How dare you?!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

Glaring, Tonya flexed her fists as Koromon jumped onto her shoulder.

"You want to repeat that, bloodsucker?"

"DIE!"

"Crud…"

Leaping to avoid the tackle, she slid on her shoes, wincing as dust flew up into her eyes, and hugged Koromon to her chest.

Beginning to run from the attack, and the very MASSIVE red beetle, the redhead tried to avoid roots and bushes and low branches…

"Tonya, we can't run! We have to fight!"

"Are you kidding me? SHE'S LIKE A GIANT FUCKING SPIDER WITH A MASSIVE PET BEETLE!!!"

"We can do it!"

"You know, I don't think you heard me-!"

The tree beside her was smashed to smithereens, and Tonya cried out as she stumbled away, still going at full speed.

"Come back to the spider's web, little fly!"

The spider-girl cackled, running after then on the four long spider's legs.

"Screw that idea!"

Leaping over a boulder, she landed awkwardly before scrambling out into a clearing, falling to her knees.

Panting as she clutched the Digimon to her chest, her hair fell to shield her from the harsh sun.

"Koromon…"

"What? Are you okay?"

"My leg hurts…" She admitted, hissing as she shifted it.

"They're coming…You need to run…"

"Tonya-!"

"Get the others…I'll be fine."

Practically tossing the pink head away from the danger, she managed to stand, knee almost buckling as pain shot up like white-hot electricity.

"Tonya!"

"GO!" She growled, turning to take the force of the spider-girl's pounce.

Wrestling and rolling along the ground, trying to block three pairs of arms and stop from getting kicked, she left a clear path for Koromon to run off.

"Got to find them-Got to find them!"

A roar followed him from Kuwagamon as trees fell and splintered, causing the little head to speed up.

"Just hold on, Tonya! I'll come back for you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way!"

"M-Motimon, slow down!"

"Tokomon, does he really know where he's going?"

"Maybe…"

"Yokomon, be careful!"

"Bukamon, stop showing off!"

"I can't! I'm just that good!"

"I'll show YOU!"

"Guys, stop fighting!"

BAM!!!

CRASH!!!

FALL!!!

"…Hey, guys…"

"Took you long enough to find us…"

"Don't start with me, Jenny…"

"A-Are you alright?"

"Teenagers can be so weird, right Tokomon?"

"Definitely."

"HEY…"

Steph sighed, smiling at her friends as they all detangled, eventually introducing their little creatures.

"Okay…What are you guys, anyway?"

The six little creatures grinned, sharing a look.

"We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They chorused.

Everyone blinked, absorbing this information, as Lizzy fiddled with the strap on her laptop bag.

"Wh-What now?"

"We still have one person left to find." Meg pointed out.

This had the others looking out to see that they were, indeed, missing a member of their group…

"Tonya…"

Mel looked worried, wringing her hands, as even Jenny turned concerned.

They were in an unfamiliar place, and Tonya was all alone…

Well, if she had a Digimon too, then not TOTALLY alone…

Still, she could be hurt!

They all knew that they wouldn't even be friends if it hadn't been for the social, klutzy redhead that had pulled them together.

Most of them were too different, but she held them together somehow…

If she was hurt…

"HELP!"

All heads turned to see a little pink head fly from the bushes, crimson eyes wide as he hopped around, shouting about something urgently.

"What's wrong, Koromon?" Yokomon wondered.

"Tonya's in trouble! Kuwagamon and his Spirit Evolution are after her! COME ON!"

That had the group on edge, and Meg stepped forward.

"Where is she?!"

"Follow me!"

And they did, running as fast as legs could possibly go.

"TONYA!!!" TJ shouted, feeling the fear in the air.

"COME ON, RED! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jenny yelled, Bukamon struggling to keep up with her.

Steph managed to maintain the lead, her extracurricular sports giving her the stamina to keep up the pace as Yokomon hopped after her.

'Be okay-BE OKAY-!'

Meg still had Tsunomon tucked under her arm, and she couldn't help tightening her grip in worry…

'Damn it, Tonya…'

Lizzy was struggling to keep up, with Motimon still gripping her hand, as Mel raced just ahead of her, Tanemon on her heels.

They wouldn't slow down, COULDN'T slow down, no matter how hard their hearts worked or how exhausted they became…

A shout reached them, and they exploded into a clearing, staring in shock at the strange spider girl pinning Tonya to a tree.

"GUYS!"

Koromon jumped forward first, looking determined to help.

"Bubble Blow!"

The girl shrieked as the little bubbles burst on contact, pushing her away as the redhead slid to the ground, a dark bruise already forming on her shin.

"TONYA!"

TJ skidded to a halt as a string of web cut her path off, and Tokomon bared shark-like teeth as the 'Spirit Evolution'.

Kuwagamon landed heavily, roaring, behind his little 'partner', and the group backed away, Tonya limping only slightly to join the others.

Scratches covered her arms and face, and some slightly-bleeding cuts bled lazily down her legs.

"Worthless creatures!" The spider-girl hissed.

"I'll kill you and feed you to Kuwagamon!"

"You know, that doesn't sound very appealing…" Jenny admitted, smiling cheekily.

"How about you go find a nice squirrel to snack on instead? We'll just be going…"

Kuwagamon's roar made her jump, and his back opened to reveal already-buzzing wings…

"…CRAP…" Mel voiced, eyes wide.

"You said it…" Steph agreed.

Lizzy acted on instinct, grabbing Mel and Jenny's hands.

"R-RUN!"

No one argued, and the evil girl's evil laughter bounced off the trees behind them…

"You can't run from us! Get them, Kuwagamon!"

Splintering wood and thundering collisions with the ground followed them, coming too close for comfort, and Meg's icy eyes flashed.

"GET DOWN!"

Hitting the ground on their stomachs, shielding or being shielded by their Digimon, everyone winced as Kuwagamon flew just over them.

He missed, making air rush over their skin, and TJ lifted her head.

"She's coming!"

"Get up!" Tonya urged, pulling Steph to her feet.

"We need to go! GO!"

A stampede once more as their hunter landed just behind where they'd been, still cackling in an almost insane manner.

"Jeez, what's got HER legs in a knot?!" Jenny joked, Bukamon chuckling over her shoulder.

"Not now, Jenny!!" Meg shot back, helping her sister along.

"Sorry for trying to lighten the mood!!"

"Not the time, Jen!!" Mel replied.

"It's NEVER the time!!"

"JEN!!"

Lizzy managed to pull her out of the way of a web net, which just barely missed her foot.

"Whoa! Thanks, Liz!"

"Guys, he's coming back!"

Steph pulled the two youngest to the ground with her as the others followed her example, missing his claws again.

TJ tried to get up, crying out when the spider-girl grabbed her leg, dangling the poor girl upside-down.

"You'll make a good appetizer."

"MEGGIE!"

"Let her go!"

With a snarl that sent a chill down her opponent's spine, Meg pounced, knocking the wind from the girl's lungs.

TJ scrambled away, looking worried and frightened as Tokomon tried to soothe her, when Tonya grabbed Meg's arm.

"Come ON! Her giant bug is on his way back!"

Seeming to restrain her rage, the black-haired girl released her 'prey', following on the group's heels.

Steph steered them towards a break in the trees, skidding to a halt once past the underbrush to see a cliff jutting out ahead.

The others stopped at her sides, and Tonya moved forward in a rush to see if they could climb down.

Peeking over the edge, she growled to herself, seeing the river so far below, and a canyon that was taller, making the Cliffside too steep to climb.

"It's too steep!"

"W-We'll need to find another way…"

"Oh, that's nice…WHAT OTHER WAY?!"

Trees crashed behind them as Kuwagamon made himself known, flying just over the teens, who dropped to their knees in surprise.

Tonya shook her clothes off, looking up at Kuwagamon before turning her head towards her friends.

"We need to get out of here…"

Spotting the spider girl, the redhead stood up, wincing as all her limbs protested.

"GUYS-!"

Kuwagamon's roar cut her off, and she couldn't move fast enough to avoid his next swipe…

"Bubble Blow!"

Koromon shot after jumping off her shoulder, and the large bug screeched, knocking the small Digimon out of the air.

"KOROMON!"

Steph cried out as she was pounced on, and fought off the long spider's legs before kicking her in the gut.

"STEPH!"

But Kuwagamon was headed for them again, and Steph seemed in no immediate danger…

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon ordered, jumping up with the rest.

"BUBBLE BLOW!"

Shrieking, he knocked them all to the ground, falling into the trees, as Mel grabbed a broken branch and knocked the spider-girl off Steph.

The Spirit Evolution was hit into the underbrush, and nothing stirred for a long moment before Tonya's worried voice cut through the air…

"KOROMON!"

Everything came back in vivid color and sound, causing Meg's eyes to widen…

"Tsunomon…"

"TOKOMON!"

TJ raced to the little Digimon's side, and Lizzy fell to her knees in order to scoop up Motimon…

"M-Motimon…M-Motimon, wake up…"

"Bukamon? Come on, little guy…"

Jenny scooped up the grey Digimon, tapping his nose in the hopes of spotting his bright blue eyes…

"He didn't hit you that hard, right?"

"Tanemon? Are you okay? Speak to me…" Mel begged, holding her to her chest so hard she wondered if the little creature would absorb into her heart.

"Yoko…Yoko, open your eyes…" Steph pleaded under her breath, slightly shaking the little flowered Digimon.

"Come on…You can wake up…"

Tonya held up Koromon in her arms, gold eyes assessing for injuries…

"Crazy little Koro…"

"I'm sorry, Tonya…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She muttered, eyes lowering.

"But are you?"

"Yeah…Just a little sore…"

"Good…"

Meg stood up, eyes closing as she managed to hear something from the forest at her back…

"Guys, they're back."

Tree trunks flew through the air as Kuwagamon roared, and the spider-girl cackled as the teens raced for the edge of the cliff.

Facing them with their Digimon held to their chests, the girls trembled as the red beetle roared into the air like a lion.

"Fools…Hungry, Kuwagamon? Which would you prefer?"

Claws snapping together and wings buzzing with excitement, Kuwagamon looked like an thrilled rabid dog.

"Alright, then…I'll feast on the Digimon…"

TJ whimpered, hiding behind her sister as they took menacing steps forward, and Tonya took a look at all of her friend's terrified faces…

"No."

Everything seemed to pause for a moment, before the spider-girl hissed.

"You dare deny Arachnia?"

"Yes, I do."

Her eyes were on fire, pupils seeming to narrow as the redhead took a step forward as if to protect the group.

"If you so much as touch any of them, I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Is that so?"

A malevolent grin spread across Arachnia's face, and she seemed to bristle…

"We'll see…"

Her charm glowed for that split second before Koromon jumped out of her arms, standing between them.

"NO!"

This startled all present, but the Digimon joined him in earnest, their determination fueling their small forms.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through us!"

The others agreed wholeheartedly, and deadly fangs appeared from Arachnia's mouth.

"Certainly…You'll make a wonderful snack…"

She lunged, and none of the girls could hold back the instinct to try and protect the brave Digimon.

"NO!!!"

The strange devices that were attached to their belts seemed to shine lights through their screens, and everything froze.

Sky darkening, that familiar dark whirlpool opened up, sending down seven colored columns of light to surround each Digimon.

There was a bright flash of radiance, and each of them felt something almost FAMILIAR wash over them…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…PATAMON!!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…GOMAMON!!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…PALMON!!"

"WHOA…" Jenny voiced, eyes wide.

"What happened?" TJ wondered, looking up at her sister.

"I don't know…"

"They got…BIGGER…" Mel noted.

Tonya stared in shock at the yellow dinosaur-like creature before her, and blinked…

"Agumon…"

"Fools!"

"Pepper Breath!"

The ball of fire had Arachnia falling back, and Kuwagamon rushed forward to defend her.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Shrieking as his helmet began to burn, he took steps back, Gomamon sliding to knock him onto one knee.

"Poison Ivy!"

Holding Kuwagamon in place, Palmon watched Patamon and Tentomon take to the air as Agumon and Gabumon turned on Arachnia with Biyomon.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

Helmet seeming to burst into flame, Kuwagamon screeched in pain as Arachnia tried to fend off the three Digimon herding her away from her partner.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Dodging with some difficulty, the blue-haired girl was surprised by Agumon's sure aim.

"Pepper Breath!"

With the girl successfully incapacitated, the three joined their friends, ready to defeat the massive Digimon.

"All together! Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

Palmon released Kuwagamon before the attacks struck, and his whole torso burst into flame before he fell amid the trees, seemingly defeated.

Breathless as the Digimon turned back to face their partners, Mel grinned.

"Palmon…Pal!"

"Mel!"

Catching her as Palmon leapt into her arms, the brunette spun around before setting the Digimon down.

"G-Gosh…"

Lizzy watched in amazement as Tentomon landed before her, looking up at her in curiosity before taking hold of her hand.

"Lizzy?"

"I-I'm alright, Tento…"

"Jeez, Gomamon! You couldn't have done more?"

Jenny smiled to show her playful intent, lifting Gomamon so he could hang onto her shoulder.

"You know what? I'll call you Goma-Goma from now on!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It sounds fun."

As they laughed, TJ giggled when Patamon landed on her head, wings spread wide and looking proud.

"Did you see my Boom Bubble?"

"You were great, Pat!"

"Steph, are you okay?" Biyomon worried, landing before her partner with worried blue eyes.

"I'm alright…Biyo."

Smiling, the brunette patted the bird Digimon's head.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome, Steph." Biyomon chirped, rubbing against her partner like a feathered cat.

"Wow, Gabumon…You were…"

Looking down at the Digimon's patient eyes, Meg couldn't find the right words, and shrugged in feigned indifference.

"You were okay…"

"As long as you're alright, it doesn't matter." Gabumon assured, leaning against her hip.

"…Yeah…Thanks, Gabu…"

"Agu, you were great!"

Tonya grinned, running to meet the Digimon's embrace halfway.

Hefting him into her arms, she bounced excitedly, spinning in place as Agumon laughed.

Setting him down, she crouched at eye level.

"Thanks, Agu. You saved my ass."

"No problem, Tonya. You did the same for me."

"Aw…I wasn't as great as you…"

Unfortunately, the happy reunion didn't last long, since Kuwagamon reared his ugly head, Arachnia riding on his neck.

Everyone scrambled back on instinct before his long claws pierced the ground, making a crack that went straight to both end of the cliff horizontally.

The rock moved ominously beneath their feet, and TJ whimpered before gripping her sister's arm.

"Oh no…"

Once the ground fell away, there was that one moment of weightlessness, when they all shared a look, gripping the Digimon or person closest to them in fear…

Tonya locked eyes with a malicious Arachnia the moment before gravity took hold of her gut, and she plummeted after the others, screaming…


	5. Chapter 5

"STEPH!"

Biyomon swooped down, managing to grab the back of Steph's shirt with her feet before her wings flapped as powerfully as possible.

"T-TENTO!"

"I'M COMING, LIZZY!"

The blonde managed to grab hold of Tentomon's ankle, jerking to a halt as her arm protested.

"PAT!"

"TJ!"

Grabbing hold of the little Digimon's hands, the young girl whimpered as the fall slowed.

There was at least a few moments when the three thought they might be in the clear, but the Digimon's wings gave out with a cry.

Tumbling through the air once more, they joined the others in freefall.

Tonya hugged Agumon to her torso, closing her eyes and trying to imagine she was on a rollercoaster in order to calm her racing heart.

Meg made sure her back was facing the river they were heading towards, so at least Gabumon would be able to move and save them somehow.

"PAL!"

"Hold on, Mel! Poison Ivy!"

The vines caught onto the rough rock wall, and they jerked to a halt.

Tightening her arms around Palmon's torso, Mel hid her face in the Digimon's back, repeating that this couldn't be happening in her head.

"Mel, don't let go!"

"Trust me, I won't!"

The rock began to crack, and the brunette yelped as they dropped another foot or so.

"P-Pal…"

"I can't…"

A large boulder-sized chunk came free, and they spiraled a moment as she screamed.

Jenny closed her eyes a moment before she hit the water, and surfaced, sputtering and choking.

"GOMAMON!"

"Marching Fishes!"

A large raft of small, colorful fish sprang from the water, keeping above the surface and lifting Jenny from the current.

The others landed on them as if they were a solid surface, and everyone caught their breath slowly.

"WHOA…" Steph breathed.

"Let's do it again!"

Blinking at the six glares and seven strange looks, Jenny shrugged.

"What?"

"…Shut up, Jen." Meg advised, sitting up.

"Let's NEVER do that again…" Mel stated.

"Ditto…" TJ agreed.

"I-I agree…"

Tonya looked back, eyes rising at a familiar shriek…

"GUYS…"

"Y-Yeah?" Lizzy wondered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"HOLD ON!"

Heads snapped up to see Kuwagamon falling as the entire cliff crumbled, Arachnia screeching in panic.

Panicking themselves, the group clutched the rainbow-colored fish, gripping each other and their Digimon for anchors before the Digimon hit the water.

The rocks caused the water to become harsh and rough, waves starting to grow bigger and bigger.

TJ yelped as a tsunami lifted their make-shift raft into the air, and Meg tightened her hold on her sister as the crest rose over the canyon lip.

It had to come down eventually, and Lizzy couldn't hold in a scream as it crashed down on the shore, the water retreating back to its mother source.

Left panting on the damp earth, Tonya eventually sat up, rubbing her head as the others managed to right themselves.

"Gabu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My fur's just a little damp."

"Pat?"

"I'm here, TJ…Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

Lizzy managed to right herself, brushing off some leaves before turning to see Tentomon.

"A-Are you hurt?"

"No…Just a little dizzy…"

The bug Digimon fell onto her lap, and the blonde smiled.

"Silly Tento…"

"Mel? Mellie?"

"I'm alright…Why are there two of you?"

BAM!

"MEL!"

"Jeez…Now I feel bad about eating fish…Right, Agu?"

"A little…"

"Biyo?"

"Steph, is the world supposed to spin?"

"No…"

"Whoa…That was pretty cool, Goma-Goma."

Jenny grinned, standing so she could stretched her back and arms.

"What exactly did you do, anyway? You know, from being Bukamon to being Gomamon."

"Yeah…Pat, you used to be Tokomon." TJ remembered.

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon explained.

"Digivolved…Like evolving, but for Digimon, right?"

"D-Digivolving must be when they move to the next level and become bigger and more powerful than before…"

"Right. All of us Digivolved." Tentomon answered, making his wings buzz.

"I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon, and I Digivolved into Agumon."

"…What exactly are Spirit Evolutions?" Steph wondered.

"It's spirits that evolve into their animal forms." Gabumon explained.

"Animal forms…" Tonya murmured, looking down at her charm for the first time…

"Spirit animals…?"

"I needed your help though, Tonya."

Head snapping up, she zeroed in on the conversation.

"What for?"

"The only way a Digimon can Digivolve is if they're connected to another spirit."

"Connected?" Meg pondered, looking towards Lizzy.

"W-Well…Fr-From what I've seen, it seems Spirit Evolutions and Digimon team up in pairs to become stronger…"

"But we're NOT Spirit Evolutions." Mel reasoned.

"I mean, we CAN'T be…We don't look like that spider girl, at least…"

"Maybe it isn't just Spirit Evolutions." Jenny noted, shrugging.

"Maybe it's that weird thing about a soul that helps power them or something."

"…That's actually a good idea…" Steph replied, smiling slightly.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Jenny."

"HEY…"

"What are we going to do now, though?" TJ wondered.

"Yeah…We can't just stay here, can we?" Mel agreed.

"Not likely." Steph admitted.

"I mean, we were attacked before…"

"But we were up on there." Tonya pointed out.

"Which means we can't go back."

"…Th-The only way to go is forward." Lizzy rationalized.

"B-But we don't know where we are, which way is civilization, or which way is north."

"We'll figure it out." Jenny assured, smiling as Gomamon climbed onto her head.

"I say we follow the river." Steph piped up.

"It'll lead to the ocean, and maybe there'll be a boat."

"Maybe…" Meg agreed.

The group got to their feet, shaking the dampness from their clothes, before starting downriver.

Gomamon jumped into the river, smiling and swimming ahead by a bit, as Jenny looked at the liquid in an uncomfortable manner.

Shrugging off the look, she grinned, jogging after the others as conversation budded among them.

"Pat, are those your ears?"

The little blue-eyed Digimon spread his wings, smiling.

"Yup!"

"They must be like radars!"

TJ giggled, looking up at the Digimon parked atop her head.

"Do you hear things from a mile away?"

"Not really…"

"Can you fly really fast?"

"Sure!"

Meg sighed, smiling slightly at her sister's happy expression, as Gabumon nudged her hip.

"Meg?"

Grunting in way of answer, the black-haired teen turned her attention towards him.

"Is something wrong?"

"…I don't know…" She admitted, frustrated at her own jumpy nature.

"I feel like we're being watched…"

"We'll be alright."

"Yeah…"

"Steph?"

Looking down at the pink bird Digimon, Steph smiled at the sleepy cerulean eyes.

"Yeah, Biyo?"

"I'm SLEEPY…"

Smiling wider, she stopped, crouching down.

"Jump on."

The Digimon climbed onto her back, and the brunette grabbed her legs before standing, Biyomon's head on her shoulder.

"Just relax, Biyo. I've got you."

"I know…"

Lizzy scanned the forest on her right, studying the bushes and flowers and trees as she stored the information within her brain.

"T-Tento?"

"Yes, Lizzy?"

"Wh-Where exactly IS the Digital World? I-I mean, everything here seems somewhat subtropical…"

"The Digital World is whatever your spirit believes it to be."

Looking thoughtful, the blonde turned her gaze back to Tentomon's green eyes.

"…Wh-Why?"

"I'm not sure why, but it's something about seeing it through your own eyes."

"My own eyes…" She muttered to herself, eyes glazing over in thought.

"Why do you need to be connected to someone else in order to Digivolve?"

"We need to share your energy."

"How do you connect?"

"Even WE don't know everything…"

Silent at she absorbed the information and began to piece a vague understanding together, Lizzy put a hand on his head…

"…Thanks, Tento…"

"What for?"

"…For helping me."

"…You're welcome, Lizzy."

Mel stopped, plucking a pink flower from a bush, before jogging to catch up with Palmon once more.

"What's that for?"

"So we match!"

Smiling openly, the brunette tucked the stem behind her ear, the bright color matching with her hair.

Palmon caught sight of the green charm around the girl's chest, and tilted her head curiously.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?"

Lifting the rabbit charm into her palm, Mel inspected the new color a moment.

"It's supposed to be of my Spirit Animal, I think."

"Really?"

Blinking at the wide emerald eyes, the green-eyed brunette took hold of Palmon's head so they could speed up.

"Yeah, what about it? Tonya's grandmother gave them to us before we got here."

"I don't know exactly why, but I think those are important…"

"Oh, you're just being too serious!" Mel replied, grinning.

"It's nothing, just a gift. Come on, we need to catch up to the others."

Palmon nodded, seeming to release her worry.

"Alright."

"Jenny?"

Silver eyes flashed to the water, and the teen grinned.

"Yeah, Goma-Goma?"

"Why don't you join me in the water? It's great!"

The grin fell a notch, and she avoided eye contact…

"Nah, I'm not exactly wearing a bathing suit or anything…"

"Shy?"

"…Not exactly…"

Flashes of dark water, muffled screaming, and a solid hand gripping her ankle went through her mind's eye, and she shrugged it off.

"Just don't feel like it, I guess. No worries."

Gomamon looked up at her, trying to find the usual mischievous spark in her eyes, and failing.

He may not have known her for very long, but Gomamon could tell that this wasn't right…

"Hey, Jenny! Watch this!"

With a whoop, he flipped into the air, landing in the water for a massive splash, and Jenny laughed as she shielded her face.

"Nice one!"

He grinned in return, happy to see that whatever had begun to plague her was gone…

"Tonya, how are you feeling?"

Taking a moment to study her scratches and cuts, the redhead shrugged.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Agu. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Arachnia didn't hurt you too much, right?"

"Agu, don't worry." She assured, smiling as she patted the green-eyed Digimon's head.

"It's nothing some time won't fix. I'm just lucky you guys got there in time."

"Why?"

Remembering the poisonous, dripping fangs and the manic glint in Arachnia's eyes, Tonya almost shuddered.

"Aw, nothing…Probably would've gotten a few more bruises, is all."

Agumon stared at her shin, feeling guilty at the sight of the shadows marking her slightly dark skin…

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better, Tonya…"

"Hey, Agu."

He paused, looking up at her determined gold eyes.

"It's not your job to be anything other than what you are. I don't blame you for anything."

Nodding, he watched as the redhead continued to walk, leading the group forward…

"…Thanks, Tonya…"

Meg paused, as if she'd caught a scent, and looked forward questioningly.

"I'm guessing that's seawater?"

"Right."

Gabumon smiled, sniffing the air.

"Nothing like the ocean."

"Then there's a beach! We can relax!" Mel stated, looking giddy.

"We can make a sandcastle! Right, Meggie?"

"Sure…"

"Maybe we can even find some shade." Jenny noted wistfully.

"We have to get there first." Steph reminded.

Tonya lifted her head, as if something had startled her, and looked around in confusion.

"What's up, Red?" Jenny wondered.

"Do you hear that?"

Everyone's excitement dimmed, and they kept their mouths shut as they tried to pinpoint this new sound.

Meg seemed to catch it first, TJ not far behind, but the others soon caught the noise and it started to come into focus…

Ring…

Ring.

Ring!

RING!

"A phone?" Mel suggested.

"P-Payphone…" Lizzy agreed.

"Why would a payphone be near the forest?" TJ wondered.

"Well, nothing here is exactly NORMAL." Mel pointed out.

"Still, there's no point for it." Steph reasoned under her breath.

"Maybe we can call someone!" Jenny realized, grinning.

"Let's go!" Tonya shouted, leading everyone in a run towards the sound.

Grass turned to dirt, then sand, as the group raced over the ground, following the ocean's edge in pursuit.

Something rose above the horizon, and the shapes solidified into phone booths.

There were eight in a straight line, their doors facing the cliff that had risen on their right the farther they'd gone.

Skidding on the sand, Tonya winced as some sand flew into the cuts on her legs, she grabbed hold of the door and opened it.

Everyone paused as the annoying ringing sound stopped, and they all shared a glance…

"WEIRD…" Jenny noted, whistling.

"There's one for each other us." Meg stated, studying each booth as if something might pop out to attack them.

"More than enough. Let's go!" Mel shouted enthusiastically, running for the fourth in line.

"I'll call daddy!" TJ offered, rushing to one herself.

"Yeah…I'll call mother…" Meg muttered, opening a door hesitantly.

"I'll call Uncle Robert." Jenny said, jumping into a free one, as Lizzy stared at the one before her.

"…I-I guess I'll call d-dad…"

Steph adjusted Biyomon on her back, smiling when she felt the Digimon's soft, even breathes.

'Sleeping like a baby…Better call mom…'

Tonya brushed off her cuts, grabbing the phone and putting in the number she could use to reach her grandmother. …

"At the tone, the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour and ninety seconds."

…

"Tomorrows weather calls for clear skies with the occasional ice cream."

…

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back."

…

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day!"

Converging on the sand before the booths, the girls shared confused, somewhat frustrated looks.

"Yeah, NOW it's weird." Mel admitted.

"It was weird enough BEFORE, but now it's just STRANGE…" Jenny agreed.

"At least you guys agree with us now." Steph noted, smiling slightly.

"There's no point in saying 'I told you so'." Meg insisted.

"Meg's right. We need to figure out what we're gonna do."

TJ nodded, looking up at her sister.

"I'm hungry…"

"…I say we make a temporary camp here and go look for food."

"I-I might be able to get some sort of connection with my laptop…"

Meg nodded, turning to leave with Gabumon at her side.

"Meggie-."

"You stay here, Tammy."

Tonya looked between the two siblings a moment, seeing the concern in the bright gold eyes, and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Me and Agumon will keep an eye on her."

Jogging to catch up with her serious friend, they left the group to settle on the beach and wait for their return.

"You didn't have to come."

Looking at Meg's face, Tonya noticed that she was faced steadfastly forward…

"Well, I wanted to. We can't all just run off on our own, now can we?"

"Why not? Because you got hurt?"

The slightest bitterness flavored her tone, along with a bit of concern, and it made Tonya pause in confusion.

"…Well, do you want to get hurt?"

"It doesn't matter if I do."

"Bullshit."

The redhead cut in front of her friend, looking fierce.

"What would TJ say if she heard you talking like that?"

That got Meg right in the heart, and the indifferent ice wall she'd built up fell behind her eyes…

"…Let's just find some food, Tonya."

Understanding how she felt, Tonya backed off, following the black-haired girl into the forest once the cliff lowered to meet the ground once more.

Agumon looked up at his partner, questioning her with his eyes, but she just a put a hand on his head for comfort.

"Don't worry, Agu. She's just…defensive."

Gabumon stayed silent as Meg weaved under some branches and over roots, scanning the twigs for fruit.

He was a bit unnerved by her frigid demeanor, and was wondering what exactly made her freeze up in such a manner.

"Here's something." She said loud enough for the others to hear, pointing out a grouping of orange-like fruits.

Tonya nodded, and jumped up to grab a low branch, scrambling onto it with some ease.

Managing to pull herself up until she was directly below the fruit, she grabbed one and pulled until it detached from its fellows.

"Timber!"

Dropping it, she smiled as Agumon raced to catch it, almost falling over.

Once all six were thrown down, the gold-eyed redhead swung down, ignoring the slight scratches on her palms from the bark.

Landing on both feet, and not falling over, she smiled at the three burdened beings with her.

"…I'll just go look for more food…"

"You better…" Meg replied, mock-angry.

Tonya jogged ahead a bit, leaving them to stand next to the 'barrier' of bushes, and stopped when she spotted some strange orange watermelons.

Crouching down to see how she could dislodge them from the ground, she suddenly felt like she was being watched.

Pausing, Tonya looked around, eyes narrowing on the shadows caused by the leaves.

When nothing happened for a moment, she figured it was nobody, and heaved on the watermelon.

Once two of three were under her arms, the redhead trekked back to Meg and the two Digimon, feeling paranoid and foolish.

Stopping once she pulled free of some tricky thorns, she grinned at Meg's almost impatient look.

"Come on, let's head back."

Agumon grinned, arms full as he trotted to keep up with her.

"Can we eat all of this soon?"

"We're sharing, mister." She mock-scolded, grinning.

"Meg?"

"Yes, Gabumon?"

Looking up at her, and noticing how she tried to detach herself, Gabumon bumped lightly into her hip.

Concentration broken, Meg sighed.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah…Nothing to worry over."

Hitting the sand, Tonya looked back in slight worry.

'Ah, she's fine…Just stressed…'

The walk back to the others was silent, but it seemed worth it to see everyone's faces light up at the sight of food.

Scrambling into a circle to allow them to surround the food, Lizzy's brow furrowed as she calculated the numbers.

"There isn't enough…"

"Lizzy?" Steph wondered.

"Th-There isn't enough for all fourteen of us to have enough. W-We'd need twice as much."

"Don't worry. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon assured.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon agreed.

"Really?" TJ wondered, looking at Patamon.

"You guys eat."

"Well, if you insist!"

"JENNY!" Mel scolded.

"If you're sure…" Meg trailed off.

The sounds of eating came up through the Digimon's assurances, causing everyone to turn a bit.

"…Agu…"

The green-eyed Digimon stared at them, mouth full of WHOLE WATERMELON, and then swallowed.

"What?"

"…Nothing…"

Tonya rolled her eyes, grabbing an orange and peeling it open to bite into the juicy innards.

"Tonya!"

"What?"

The girls stared at the matching pair of confused faces in something akin to disbelief…

Steph shook her head in amusement, and tensed when Biyomon sat up from leaning against her side.

"Biyo?"

"Something's wrong…"

Everyone seemed to have zeroed in on those words, tense and trying to find the problem…

Tonya felt the back of her neck prickle, and turned sharply before something pounced on her.

Crying out as the air was knocked from her lungs, she rolled on the ground kicking and scratching before the assailant leaped off.

Panting on the sand, she shook it from her hair as a column of water exploded upwards by the phone booths.

About to check what it was, her opponent threatened to kick sand into her face, trying to pin her down.

Growling as she retaliated, the booths flew into the air, crashing into twisted shells on the ground.

Screams came from the others, who were disoriented from the crashing payphones and the tussle not too far from them.

Tonya managed to kick off her fighter, sitting up with some difficulty and facing what seemed like a strange rat girl.

She had a long, whip-like tail, large pink eyes, and oversized ears atop her head.

Sharp-looking teeth were bared her way, and the redhead scrambled back as a large grey shell dug itself out of the sand.

"It's Shellmon and Scavenger!" Tentomon shouted.

"Wh-Who are they?"

"Partners that get mad for no reason!"

Jenny ran to help up her friend as the Digimon charged Shellmon, but Scavenger easily cut her off, tossing the teen into the cliff.

"JEN!"

"JENNY!"

The large shelled Digimon threatened to strike, but Agumon cut him off.

"Pepper Breath!"

Surprised at the small ball of fire that struck his cheek, the pink Digimon seemed to growl as the others assembled.

"Blue Blaster!"

Gabumon only choked up blue sparks, and seemed confused at the weak attempt…

"Spiral Twister!"

Green flames, only flickers of light, and Biyomon felt so drained she could hardly stay aloft…

"Super Shocker!"

Tentomon almost tumbled head-over-heels when his attack didn't even work, seeming shocked at the sudden drain…

Shellmon blasted them away with pressurized water from his head, and Tonya tried to stand.

"AGU!"

"No you don't!"

Scavenger grabbed her shin with her tail, pulling sharply so she landed on her stomach, using her free foot to try and strike the face.

Mel tried to help her friend once more, but was hit away harshly, falling head over heels as the other three Digimon tried to fight off Shellmon with no success.

None of their attacks were working, and Gomamon couldn't seem to do any damage…

"Boom Bubble!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Scavenger seemed to be knocking away the others like they were flies, relentless in her fight with Tonya, who was getting scratched and bitten mercilessly.

When Shellmon easily blasted everyone against the cliff at full-force, the only ones left fighting were the redhead and her partner.

Agumon, noticing her predicament, tried to run towards her, but was head-butted off-course by Shellmon.

TJ whimpered, lying on the moist sand as Patamon lay motionlessly against her side.

"Why does everything hurt?"

"What's going on?" Meg demanded, wincing at the drained feeling that threatened to sap the strength from her arms.

"It's strange…The Digimon get weak, and now we are…" Steph muttered, sitting up weakly.

"Th-That's it…"

Lizzy sat up, Tentomon in her lap and amethyst eyes thoughtful.

"Th-They needed to connect to our spirits to Digivolve…W-We feel their strength…"

"And Red isn't weak because Agumon isn't…He…ate something…" Jenny winced, pulling Gomamon to her side.

"She's right…" Mel agreed, helping Palmon up.

"He's the only one still fighting…And he's the only one that ate anything…"

"W-Without food…Th-They don't have the strength to fight…"

Meg sighed, taking hold of Gabumon's horn for some type of assurance…

"It's all up to them now…"

Tonya managed to scurry away, grabbing a twisted piece of metal from a wrecked booth to swung at Scavenger.

Attacker dazed, gold eyes darted around in a panic before landing on Agumon.

"AGU!"

"TONYA-!"

Agumon was cut off as a large hand landed on his body, holding him down.

"Agumon…AGUMON!"

"Tonya, you have to evolve!"

"What?!"

Yelping as she tried blocking the strikes sent her way, the redhead was being forced backwards.

"You have to evolve, I'm sure of it!"

"Agu-!"

The whip-like rat's tail knocked the make-shift sword from Tonya's hand, and Scavenger pounced, pinning her to the sand.

"Foolish little pest…I'll just have to wring the life out of you…"

Her hands pressed against Tonya's windpipe, and she began to struggle, trying to bring air to her lungs.

"TONYA!"

Darkness was leeching in on her vision, but an orange glow dimly lit up the blackness…

'Wha…?'

Her struggling was weakening as the warmth of the light seeped into her blood, and she almost couldn't see Scavenger…

"Tiger…"

The charm over her heart burst with light, and the rat-girl screeched as she jumped back.

A warm cocoon surrounded Tonya's body, lifting her upright into the air, and she couldn't deny how familiar and SAFE it felt…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…"

The warmth spread across her skin, and she felt the change before it solidified.

"TAWNY!"

The orange flew away like shattered glass, and she hit the ground on both feet as a Spirit Evolution.

With oxygen flowing freely to her brain now, she managed to realize all the changes that had actually occurred.

Black-striped tiger ears perked atop her head, and a tail swayed behind her.

She even felt the claws and fangs, sharp little things, but her clothes seemed to surprise her a bit, too.

An orange jacket, sleeveless black jacket, and black mini-skirt with orange ruffles covered her instead of her original outfit, new combat boots with orange laces hitting the ground.

A black biker cap sat between the cat's ears, and matching fingerless gloves made the claws more pronounced.

"WHOA…"

A bright light came from the device on her hip, and she looked down before its partner came from where Agumon was…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Pausing as a familiar memory tried to flash before her eyes, it was suppressed, and she smiled at the flood of strength through her limbs.

'_They needed to connect to our spirits to Digivolve…We feel their strength…_'

"I'm…a Spirit Evolution…"

The rest of the group watched in amazement, and Tawny straightened, turning fiery eyes on Scavenger.

"Time for some payback…"

Both sides charged as one, clashing like boulders against each other with such force, one side had to relent.

Greymon backed off when Shellmon tried to blast him, but it was Scavenger that was knocked off her feet by Tawny's increased strength.

She tried to whip the tiger girl back with her tail, but, as Greymon used fire to stop Shellmon's water, Tawny merely grabbed the appendage and swung.

Bringing her opponent's body into the air, she smashed her into the sand, and then spun around, releasing in time for Scavenger to break into a boulder.

With surprisingly inhuman speed, Tawny was atop her, pinning her to the rubble.

"You messed with the wrong girl…" She growled, looking enraged.

"You hurt my friends, and your big buddy stepped on Agumon…"

Scavenger, for the first time, seemed frightened…

"Let's see how you feel when Greymon hurts your friend."

As if on cue, the massive dinosaur Digimon used the horn on his head to lift Shellmon off the sand, flicking his head to make him fly.

Underbelly exposed, it was like a giant target…

"Nova Blast!"

Scavenger cried out as it struck, as if the attack had hit her as well, before falling limp.

Backing away, Tawny panted, feeling exhausted, and turned to Greymon before going to lean on his leg.

"Thanks…"

He glowed white, growing smaller, as an orange light surrounded her for a moment, leaving both of them where they'd started.

"Tonya!"

Mel scrambled to her feet with some difficulty, running to check on her friend as Lizzy began to split the food up between the Digimon.

"Are you okay?" TJ worried, having followed the brunette.

"I'm alright…"

Smiling weakly, the redhead managed to stand, helping Agumon to his feet, and the pair was helped to the others before they were allowed to rest.

"Wh-What happened, Tonya?"

"…I'm not sure…I just remember this light behind my eyes, and then it was just so warm…"

Smiling, she watched the Digimon eat hungrily…

"It was like my strength helped him, and his me…We were connected, felt each others power…"

"…What about Scavenger?"

Locking eyes with Steph, Tonya smirked.

"You noticed? She just…I think she felt Shellmon's pain."

"I guess Spirit Evolutions are able to feel what their partners do…" Meg noted.

Jenny sighed, pushing hair out of her eyes before falling dramatically onto her back.

"It's bad enough when we're NORMAL…Right, Goma-Goma?"

"Busy…Eating…"

"Thanks for backing me up…"

"We need to move." Steph stated, standing.

"Scavenger will wake up, and Shellmon will be back for Round 2."

"W-We need to go quickly."

"Hurry up, you guys." Tonya urged, already feeling her energy return.

Standing once the Digimon had left only peels and seeds, she turned towards the far end of the beach they had yet to fully explore.

"Let's get going!"

"Anywhere you go, I go, Tonya! You just pick the direction!" Agumon assured.

"Then let's get out of here!"

No one could argue with that sentiment, and set off across the sand with a much better understanding of the world they found themselves in…


	6. Chapter 6

Two boulders sat only a few feet from the edge of a cliff, where the sand had given way to craggy rocks and the ocean below.

It was past noon, if the sun was anything to go by, and the group of weary travelers had decided to take a break.

Perched upon sun-warm rocks, they tried to regain some strength and take in the cooling ocean breeze.

Lizzy leaned back, taking in the sunlight, as she thought over what had happened by the beach.

Feeling something on her hip, the blonde blinked, grabbing hold of it and bring whatever it was up to her line of sight.

'That device that fell from the sky…'

Studying it carefully, she turned the purple mechanism over and over in her palm…

'Tonya has one…And it glowed when Agumon Digivolved…'

"Lizzy?"

Blinking up at Steph as she slowly returned to the conscious world, Lizzy smiled.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Tonya sat at the base of the rock, looking up at them as Agumon napped in her lap.

Both were still tired out from the fight before, and she wasn't willing to climb onto the stone.

"You feeling alright, tiger?" Jenny teased.

"Just tired…"

"You were awesome, Tonya!"

TJ grinned, Patamon nodded from her shoulder.

"Could I do that?"

"Not until you're my age, Tammy." Meg put in.

"But MEGGIE…"

"No. It's too dangerous."

The blue-eyed teen's unyielding gaze meant no arguments, and TJ knew to stop.

If there was one thing she knew, it was when her sister needed to be left alone…

"All of this stuff is making my head SPIN…" Mel admitted, now that she'd been given sufficient time to process everything.

"It's a bit complicated…But I think I've got it."

Everyone stared at Jenny, and she blinked at the incredulous looks…

"What?"

"…YOU'VE got it? It happened to me, and I STILL don't got it!"

"It's pretty simple once you piece everything together. They said we were connected, so it only makes sense that when THEY get hurt or stronger, so do we."

"…Th-That makes sense…"

"Good job, Jen. You managed to use your brain." Steph teased.

"HEY…"

Meg smiled a bit, but it was wiped away when something reached her ears.

Lifting her head, brow furrowing at the rhythmic sounds, she felt Gabumon almost bristling beside her.

"Guys-."

A Digimon busted through some rock to their left, and the group cried out as the dinosaur-like creature roared.

"Wh-What's that?"

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid-back Digimon."

ROAR!!!

"…Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon…They do tend to get a little miffed when they're hungry…"

"What do you think? Hungry or starving?"

Jenny chuckled a bit nervously, backing up with the others.

"STARVING…" Mel answered, eyes wide.

Another crash at their back, and they whipped around to find another Monochromon…

"UH OH…"

Meg's eyes narrowed, hands fisting…

"Where are their Spirit Evolutions?"

Indian whoops hit the air, and two fox girls, one red and one white, jumped out of the trees, facing each other with wooden spears.

They each had long black-tipped tails, pointed ears, and black and white tribal masks covering their faces.

They snarled, circling each other, and TJ hugged Patamon closer.

"Why don't they talk?" Mel whispered.

"Some Spirit Evolutions are more animal than anything…They don't know how…" Palmon replied.

That sent a shiver down Tonya's spine for reasons she couldn't explain, but Meg seemed able to move.

"Over here!"

The group scrambled behind the boulders they'd been using as perches, flinching as the two pairs clashed.

Blood and growls and dust filled their senses, and TJ was overloading as she hid her face in Patamon's fur.

Mel was trembling, squeezing Palmon's hand as tight as she could manage, and Lizzy closed her eyes.

Steph held her breath, looking away to see Jenny's equally averted eyes and Tonya's fidgety anxiety.

Meg seemed to be the only one who could watch at all, face blank and eyes iced over.

"Meg?"

Angry screams, sharp pain in her sides…

"Meggie?"

Crashing, shattering glass…

"Meg, what's wrong?"

Stinging cheek, watery eyes, warm blood…

"MEG!"

Blinking free of the visions, she looked at Tonya, who had shaken her shoulder in worry.

"What?"

"You were out of it…"

"Meggie…"

The ice melted at the crack in TJ's voice, and she crouched down to pull the younger girl against her.

"Wh-What are they doing?"

Lizzy dared to ask, keeping her face turned towards only Tentomon.

"They're fighting over territory."

"They can just have it, then!" Mel shouted, turning to run while dragging Palmon after her.

Everyone was happy for an excuse to run, and turned tail from the battle and the bloodshed.

The sight followed them even hours later, though the need for sleep seemed to be shoving it from their minds.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky alight with golds, pinks, and whites, even a tinge of purple on the horizon…

"It's pretty…" TJ whispered, rubbing her eye free of sleep.

"W-We're about to lose our only source of light."

"We need a campsite." Steph agreed, smiling as Biyomon leaned against her.

"Wait a moment, I sense water!"

Tentomon's wings buzzed, and he flew up into the trees as the group stopped, watching his flight.

There was silence as he found a sturdy branch, everyone being a bit too tired to start complaining…

"I HATE standing…"

Well, Jenny is an exception to most rules…

"Just like I thought! It's a freshwater lake, with clean water and a variety of tasty fish. A perfect campsite!"

"H-How far is it?" Lizzy managed to shout up.

"We should be there before the sun sets!"

"Great."

Tonya smiled, patting Agumon's head so he'd awaken from his doze.

"Let's get moving. We can't just stand here complaining."

"Come on, guys." Jen urged, balancing a dozing Gomamon on her shoulder as she pulled Mel and Lizzy after her.

As the group continued on, TJ yawned, following her sister's insistent tugs.

Steph was happy to see they'd reached the lake, wider than the East River that the Brooklyn Bridge passed over within sight of her apartment.

The water was painted pink and gold, the colors that dominated the sky, and the grass disappeared into a rocky shore.

"It's beautiful…" Mel breathed, looking amazed.

"Where are we going to sleep, though?" Jenny wondered.

"The floor, DUH." Tonya answered.

"NO way."

"Don't get all bent out of shape, Jenny-."

"NO WAY, Red."

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to." Meg put in, tone indifferent.

"We have no choices, unless you'd like to sleep standing up."

"Um…Guys?" Lizzy stated, trying to catch their attention.

"I'd rather sleep standing up then have bugs crawl over me!"

"Standing won't stop that."

"G-Guys!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Why? Afraid it's true?"

"LA-LA-LA-LA!"

"You're such a child-."

"GUYS!!!"

Everyone jumped, staring at Steph as she took a calming breath.

"Look."

Gesturing down the shore, a small 'island' of rock loomed up from the water's surface, bearing a trolley car upon its surface.

The girls' were surprised when the lights suddenly turned on, and Mel grinned.

"Maybe someone's inside!"

"MEL!"

Helpless to stop her from running towards it, the others soon followed at a slower pace.

Palmon managed to catch up, and the group was wary of any surprise attacks by a Spirit Evolution or a bad-tempered Digimon.

Tonya was the first to gather her courage and cross the rock bridge to the trolley first.

With the others soon on her heels, she pulled open a door, finding that the interior was empty.

"Um…FREAKY…"

"It's so CLEAN…" Steph muttered, looking disbelieving.

"It looks COMFY…" Jenny noted wistfully, jumping onto one of the cushioned seats.

"Can we sleep here?" TJ wondered, looking up with large gold eyes.

"…Why not?"

"I'm not so sure…" Steph admitted.

"W-We could get attacked…L-Like at the payphones…"

"Don't you worry." Tonya assured, grinning.

"Me and Agu can take care of anything that comes our way!"

TJ grinned.

"You'll be a superhero again?"

"Sure will."

Meg sighed, looking around the cabin before locking on a window.

"We should search for food. Before night falls."

"I-I'll catch some fish."

"Me, too!" TJ offered.

"The Digimon can search for fruit and stuff." Jenny piped up.

"And me and Jenny can get firewood." Mel added.

"I'll find some stones, for the fire." Steph offered.

"Me and Meg will build the fire. We'll all meet up at the shore right past the bridge to eat." Tonya decided.

As everyone began to split up to do their jobs, Meg stopped once she set foot on the shore, looking out over the water.

The flashes hadn't quite stopped, though they ran through the back of her mind like they usually did.

She couldn't seem to ever completely silence the shouted words, even if they only buzzed in her head, and often concentrated merely to think clearly.

Following Tonya on autopilot, she stopped at a dip in the shore, and backed up, indicating it for her friend's benefit.

Steph, Mel, and Jenny were the first to return, usually in shifts, to bring supplies for the fire.

As Tonya arranged all of the wood, Meg made sure the stones were dug into the dirt safely.

Dropping some dried leaves atop, she stepped back, looking up at the sky as it darkened considerably.

"We should light it."

"How?"

"…Where's Agumon?"

"Oh, right. Agu!"

"Yeah, Tonya?"

"Mind giving us a little fire?"

The Digimon grinned, green eyes bright.

"Sure! Pepper Breath!"

The leaves and wood caught immediately, and the fire blazed strongly a moment before it died down to a more adequate level.

"Thanks, Agu!"

Tonya grinned, hugging the Digimon to her chest.

"Why don't you find the others? It's getting dark out there."

"Sure thing!"

As he ran off, the redhead turned back to the fire, making sure everything was fine, before looking up at Meg.

Blue eyes were their normal slightly-distant glazed blue, but the black-haired girl at least seemed aware of her friend's movements.

'Aw, Meg…'

"We caught some fish!" TJ exclaimed, dragging Lizzy behind her as they raced towards the fire.

"Th-There should be enough for everyone."

Steph stepped over some bushes, leading Jenny and Mel as they carried some extra firewood.

"Food ready?"

"Give us five minutes." Tonya replied, smiling.

Managing to fix the fish onto sturdy sticks, Meg positioned them around the flames as the Digimon returned with fruit and such.

The sun had almost completely disappeared by the time the group sat around the fire to eat, the warm glow thawing the day's worries off their skin.

Biting into one of the cooked fish, TJ smiled at the smoky taste as the Digimon jumped into a large fruit big enough for them to split.

Jenny ate her share quickly, obviously starving, and leaned back on her hands to enjoy the feeling of a full stomach.

Mel was having some trouble ripping chunks off to eat, so Steph left her own fish to help her younger friend rip off pieces by hand.

Lizzy was silent, giving her fish to TJ before biting into a fruit instead.

TJ was happily chewing away at the fish, glad to have some nourishment after a long day of fear and excitement.

Tonya was just happy to not be running for her life or walking aimlessly through the forest, the soles of her feet threatening to swell.

At least, being connected as she was with Agumon, she felt even more full than she probably should have.

Meg ate slowly, and people who didn't know her well would have thought she was savoring the taste.

But Lizzy knew her friend, though not as well as others, and could tell she was distracted.

It seemed she usually was, by something or other, and some citizens would feel it was impossible to keep her attention.

'I suppose she has a lot of things on her mind…'

The food was gone rather quickly, or so it felt like, and caused that familiar content sleepiness they knew well from Thanksgiving or Christmas.

"I'm TIRED…" Jenny complained again, yawning before she lay down with a dozing Gomamon as her pillow.

"We can't all just fall asleep." Steph pointed out, hiding a yawn as Biyomon leaned on her half-asleep.

"W-We'll need to keep watch…" Lizzy agreed, resting her head on Tentomon's.

"I'll take first watch." Tonya offered, looking at her many dozing friends.

"I'll take the next one." Meg added, looking up from the fire.

"I'll finish up the night." Jenny decided.

"Can we go sleep now?" Mel wondered, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to keep awake.

"Let's get to the trolley." Tonya answered, standing.

As the group moved across the bridge, Meg stayed behind to put out the dying fire, knowing her redheaded friend had taken the extra firewood.

Creating a smaller flame on the island, Tonya looked up as her friend finally stepped up to the trolley.

Settling on the ground, she shoved Agumon awake before grabbing a twig and poking the flames.

Inside the trolley, the girls were trying to get comfortable on the seats with their Digimon for sleep.

Lizzy settled on one of the free seats, curling up on her side against one end and trying to keep warm.

Tentomon settled in a sitting position against the back of her thighs, leaning against her as he relaxed.

Mel leaned against an 'arm rest', legs tucked up beneath her, as Palmon lay in her lap, with her partner's arms holding her in place.

Jenny was on the other end of the seat, lying haphazardly half-on and half-off, with Gomamon already snoring softly on her chest.

Steph smiled softly at them, lying across from the pair while hugging Biyomon to her chest for warmth.

Curled around Patamon, TJ was just starting to doze, growing accustomed to the strange feeling of someone else's exhaustion.

Meg was watching her sister, the sound of crying echoing in her ears as she sat rigidly, Gabumon leaning slightly on her arm.

A shiver wracked the younger girl's form, and blue eyes darted to her partner in an instant.

"Gabumon."

"Hm?"

Blinking back sleep, he looked up at her curiously.

"Go sleep next to Tammy."

"What for?"

"No reason. Just do it."

The way her eyes darted away at the question was the only signal of her embarrassment, and he released the interrogation.

"Alright."

Once he was draped over TJ, Meg stood up, walking towards the door leading outside.

Staring out the window, her hand tightened on the knob as the sounds threatened to become louder.

'I need to get out of here…'

Opening the door, she jumped to the smooth floor, closing it before moving swiftly towards the bridge.

Tonya spotted her in one of her visual sweeps, though she didn't move to confront her.

She was rather tired after all, with Agumon practically asleep as he lay on her lap, and the redhead figured Meg would be alright.

Hitting the shore, she moved along it at a clipped pace, finding a large tree with large enough roots for her to squeeze between.

Bringing her knees up to press into her chest and wrapping her arms around them, Meg rested her forehead against it.

'Stop shouting…'

The screams, the insults, blared in her ears like sirens…

'Just stop it…'

Phantom stings, the scorching feel of tears, and Meg closed her eyes…

'STOP IT!'

"Meg?"

Her head shot up, surprised at the voice that cut through the sound and quieted the screams.

Gabumon's worried eyes reached her through the blur she knew as tears, and Meg hesitantly reached out, pulling him into an embrace.

Her eyes stung, tears overflowing, and her throat constricted as she held the Digimon close, face hidden in his fur.

"Keep the noises away…They won't leave me alone…"

Gabumon held her carefully, waiting for the tears to dry and for her to freeze them into her protective wall once more.

It took a few minutes, but she eventually pulled back, seeming more composed.

Sniffling slightly, she rubbed at the dried tears on her cheeks, looking away in something akin to shame.

"I'm sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about, my friend." He assured, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Everyone has these moments, I'm sure."

"Gabu…I think I've been going crazy…" She admitted, voice so soft he almost didn't catch her words.

"Of course you aren't."

"How do you know?"

Meg was still wary, but was still vulnerable after the dam had fallen.

She hadn't had the chance to rebuild it, to repel others worries…

"You're still HERE, Meg."

She paused, trying to understand…

"You're still here, you're still you…You're still fighting."

Carefully, he nuzzled her neck, making her charm catch the light.

"You haven't lost yourself yet…And I won't let you."

Feeling grounded for the first time in so long, Meg clung to the feeling, nodding slightly.

"…Thanks…"

"Anytime, my friend."

Something rumbled, and their heads whipped around to see the trolley, the island shaking beneath its wheels as something rose up from the water.

It looked like a massive sea dragon, with a green-scaled girl riding atop his head.

She had the tail of an alligator, along with the jaws, and had piercing gold eyes even from a distance.

"It's Seadramon and Razorjaw!"

Meg was frozen, the only thing snapping her from the haze being the bridge shattering from the shore.

A scream echoed from the trolley as Seadramon accidentally pulled the island away after him, and her heart stopped.

'TAMMY!'

She was running before she could register any other thought, and Gabumon followed at her heels even after she leaped into the water.

Hearing it crash amidst the obstructions littering the center of the lake, Meg knew it was a steady target now, and sped up her pace.

Seadramon roared, freeing his tail as Razorjaw bared her massive jaws at those on the little island.

The Digimon seemed to be trying to hold him off, but it wasn't working very well…

Speeding ahead of her partner, Meg reached the edge of the rock surface, pulling herself up without mind to the scratches and pebbles embedded in her palms.

Scrambling onto level ground, she spotted Razorjaw when she jumped before the others, tail swaying dangerously.

She pounced straight at TJ, and Patamon wouldn't be able to reach in time…

"TAMMY!"

Razorjaw almost screeched as she was tackled out of midair, and her long, curved claws bit into Meg's shoulders.

Holding back her cries of pain, she kicked at the stomach, knocking Razorjaw away.

Sitting up with some difficulty, she winced at the small trails of blood oozing down her skin, and wiped them away.

"FOOL…"

The alligator humanoid hissed, mouth too awkward to speak properly.

"Leave them alone." She warned, eyes icy.

It seemed Razorjaw was glad to agree, her teeth catching a secure hold on Meg's leg.

Yelping in surprise as she was dragged into the water, she heard Gabumon's shouting before going underwater.

Gabumon tried to reach her, but Seadramon crossed his path, intent on protecting his own partner.

"Blue Blaster!"

Seadramon hissed, flicking the smaller Digimon away, as Meg managed to break free and pass the surface.

"GABUMON!"

"MEG, YOU MUST EVOLVE! IT'S THE ONLY WAY-!"

He went below the water, struck again by Seadramon, and she didn't have the time to cry out to him before being pulled under once more.

"MEG!"

Tonya was held back from jumping into the water, the others shouting for her to stay where it was safe.

'Meg…Find your Spirit Animal…PLEASE…'

Underneath the water, Meg was thrashing, frantic to free herself as her lungs begged for air.

Her vision was darkening at the edges, and the strength was leaving her limbs as they begged for oxygen…

'Can't…think…'

The sounds were back, ringing so loudly, but a shout managed to make it through the water and envelop the mist…

"MEG!"

The floating charm around her neck came into her line of sight, and her dark vision glowed blue…

'Wolf…'

The warmth of blue light surrounded her, giving strength, and the numbing pain of Razorjaw released her with a screech.

The light surrounded her in a cocoon of warmth, lifting her prone form out of the water and into the air, protecting her…

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…"

It spread across her skin like molasses, changing and solidifying…

"FANG!"

The blue light shattered, and she landed on the edge of the island's ground in a crouch, standing to see the differences she expected to find.

Black wolf ears and tail were apparent, as well as dark claws and fangs, and she felt the tail twitch behind her.

A blue tank top and black leather pants covered her frame now, along with a floor-length black scar around her neck.

A metal belt, looping around her hips, and blue gloves were also accessories, like the black high-heeled boots.

A vivid light came from Gabumon's position, and she felt strength flood her as it went brighter.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The wolf Digimon climbed up beside his partner, snarling, as her tail stiffened.

Seadramon hissed in warning, and Razorjaw showed her teeth threateningly as Tentomon buzzed.

"This is amazing…"

"Wh-Why?"

"For a Spirit Evolution to have the same animal type as their Digimon…It's extremely rare."

Razorjaw tried to pounce first, but Fang had the high ground, and knocked the wind out of her opponent as she tackled her.

Snarling, they both hit the water as Garurumon leaped up to engage Seadramon.

Releasing once underwater, Fang looked around before pulling back her hands and bringing them together in a powerful clap.

The water opened to the lakebed like Moses had parted the red sea, and Razorjaw was swept up in the current.

Using the solid ground beneath her to force herself up into the air above the water, and Garurumon fastened his fangs onto Seadramon's back.

Razorjaw caught her balance, hissing as she propelled herself from the water straight at the slowly-rising Fang.

Hands fastened into fists, icy eyes blazed with concentrated fury.

"This is for Tammy…"

Pulling her arm back before that one weightless moment took hold of her, Razorjaw reached her the next moment.

Her fist met the elongated jaws, and there was a shockwave from the strength and speed of the movement before Razorjaw flew away like a bullet.

"Ice Blast!"

Fang was overcome with a feeling of frigid cold, and fell into the water with a choked sound, like a kicked dog.

Surfacing, she spotted Garurumon being frozen over with ice, and swam towards him as fast as she could manage, scrambling atop the frost.

Running to his head, Fang ducked beneath his head to avoid Seadramon's attack.

Feeling frozen, she grabbed onto his fur, a snarl rumbling in her chest.

"Get up, Garurumon. You're not going down now."

A cracking sound, and she smirked.

"Go get him…"

The ice shattered, and Fang swung onto his back as Seadramon reared back, Razorjaw atop his head once more.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Ice Blast!"

The two attacks seemed to be waging war, and the two girls glared at each other intensely.

"Come on, Garurumon…Come on…"

A strange roar, and Razorjaw leaped off her Digimon's head, going straight for her.

Fang leaped up to meet her, fangs bared, and Howling Blaster won out the moment her fist struck the alligator-girl's face once more.

As the two fell beneath the waves, Fang landed on Garurumon's back, panting from exertion as he swam steadily for the island.

The sun was beginning to rise once he climbed atop the rock, shaking his fur out once she slid off, feeling weak.

They both glowed, returning to their original states before falling on their butts.

"Thanks for the help, Gabu…"

"No problem, Meg…"

"MEGGIE!"

TJ grinned, tackling her sister in a hug.

"You were great! Like a superhero!"

Blushing a bit at the praise, Meg returned the embrace, smiling slightly.

"Really?"

Patamon landed on Gabumon's head, smiling at TJ's joy.

"Yup! You were so cool!"

The others ran up, grinning at the victory.

"Nice going there, Meg. Didn't think you had it in you." Jenny joked.

"You were all POW, and then WHAM!"

Mel giggled, shadowboxing.

"It was AWESOME!"

"You did great." Steph complimented.

"Y-You were…a-amazing…"

Tonya smirked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder to catch her attention.

"…Great job, Meg. Thanks."

"For what?"

The blank mask was slowly coming back, but the redhead didn't mind.

"Saving us when I couldn't."

"…You're welcome."

"Thing is, how do we get back? Swim?"

"Like this, Jen."

Gomamon smiled, jumping into the water.

"Marching Fishes!"

The colorful little fish sprang up, pushing against the little island until it hit the shore soundly.

As they retreated, the group climbed onto the solid ground, too tired to move very far.

Stopping against tree trunks, they rested in the shade as gold light soothed the darkness away.

Mel was already falling asleep again, as was TJ, but Tonya still had adrenaline going through her veins.

"…I-It's strange…"

"What is?" Steph wondered, holding back a yawn.

"L-Last time, only Tonya and Agumon could change, and Agumon could only find the strength once she had already initiated the change…"

"Right…This time, only Meg and Gabumon could…"

"…I think…I didn't feel strong until Agumon had Digivolved…"

"Th-The strength comes from both of you."

"But why would they Digivolve?"

"…To protect us."

Tonya smiled a bit at the realization, with Agumon leaning against her side.

"He wanted ME to evolve so he could Digivolve…They protect us from the Digimon so we can fight the Spirit Evolutions…"

"Th-That must be it…"

Steph yawned, leaning against a trunk…

"Let's get some shut-eye…"

No one argued, slipping into dreamland, but Meg stayed upright, still awake.

TJ's head rested on her lap, Patamon in her arms, as Gabumon leaned on her other side.

She wanted to savor that moment, the moment where everything was peaceful and she could appreciate the silence…

The voices, the noises, were silent, and Meg smiled as her eyes slipped closed…

'Thank God…'


	7. Chapter 7

Steph looked around at the forest, noting the lopsided signs that meant nothing amid their brethren, and felt her initial shock fade.

Normally level-headed, or as much as one could be among her group of friends, she hadn't the chance to really think through the situation at hand.

After a whole day of sensory overload, it seemed some sleep and time had set her thoughts turning.

The knowledge that they were no longer home, no longer on the planet they'd known, had her nerves jumping nervously.

They had no idea where they were, and there were apparently plenty of monsters that wanted to rip them limb from limb for sport or dinner.

What sometimes perturbed her were the moments when all her worries would fly away like feathers on a breeze, leaving her in a bright mood.

Then she'd realize what had happened, and the weight would return to her shoulders like sudden iron.

Looking up at the sky, Steph sighed, feeling something pull in her chest before Biyomon rubbed against her hip.

The bond they shared was sensitive, probably more so than the others, but the brunette felt like she'd known the pink Digimon forever.

The bright blue eyes looked up curiously, seeming to sense her partner's anxiety, and Biyomon nuzzled her stomach.

"Stephie?"

Blinking back her problems to deal with later, she smiled at Biyomon.

"Yeah, Biyo?"

"…Nothing…"

Feeling worry creep into her own heart, Steph knew that the bond must be more pronounced than she'd thought.

The others had shown no signs of having their partner's feelings magnifying into them, so she supposed this was the only case.

It seemed, besides feeling the other's fatigue and strength, you could feel their emotions like they were your own.

'Is she worried about me?'

Figuring that, if she felt BIYOMON'S emotions, it wasn't that far of a leap that the connection might go both ways.

"Don't you worry, Biyo."

She smiled brightly, putting a hand on the bird Digimon's head.

"I won't let anything happen. I promise."

Blue eyes lit up, and she smiled, rubbing against her like a happy cat.

"I know, Stephie. You'd never let anything bad happen."

Not feeling nearly as certain, she brushed back her fiery red bangs, picking up the pace so they didn't lose the group.

They'd been walking in this strange forest for a while now, entertaining each other with the lopsided, nonsense signs pinned to the bark.

TJ seemed to be having fun with the riddle games Lizzy made with the signs, and Mel enjoyed joining in with Palmon.

Jenny often came in with jokes that sent them all into fits of laughter, and it was amusing when Gomamon tried to top her prowess.

They'd end up in a fighting, giggling mess, and it never ceased to cause the rest of the group to laugh.

Meg seemed more interested in the colors the light made among the plants, and talking with Gabumon, while keeping an eye on TJ.

Tonya was talking with Agumon about their evolution together, something that clearly still intrigued her, and Steph wondered what it felt like…

Sure, Tonya and Meg had explained how they'd felt strength and that their charms seemed to have inspired the changes, but…

To feel it herself, would it be as powerful as they said?

Would she feel the meld, somehow become more intertwined with Biyomon?

Or would she even be able to make that final leap into the danger she knew, instinctively, was needed?

In a way, Tonya and Meg had Spirit Evolved to protect their partners, as their Digimon had Digivolved to protect them.

Steph wasn't sure if her defensive instincts went that far…

A shout to her right, and the brunette moved with the reflexes of a seasoned athlete, grabbing TJ's arm and pulling her into a shielding embrace.

Dirt rolled down the steep slope the young girl had nearly slipped down, and only Steph's sharp movements had saved her from serious injury.

"TAMMY!"

Meg rushed forward to check her sister's health, but the little gold-eyed girl seemed alright.

"You should be more careful, Tammy. If Steph hadn't been there…"

Meg trailed off, not wanting to go into detail all of the things she knew would have happened, and instead turned to her friend.

"Thanks, Steph."

"No problem…"

Smiling, she crouched down to TJ's level.

"Just watch where you put your feet, alright?"

The girl nodded, holding out her arms so Patamon, who had taken wing like a startled bird at the sudden jolt, would land and cuddle.

Still a bit shaken, and probably overwhelmed with adrenaline, the group continued, slowly returning to their previous conversations.

Steph stared into space, mind wandering…

'Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought…But will it be so strong with Biyo?'

Before she could ponder that thought, a strange whirring caught her hearing, and dark eyes raised skyward.

Something flew the wide expanse of blue, and her eyes followed its course in a sweep until foliage blocked her view.

'What was that?'

It seemed the rest of the group were wondering the same thing, having heard and seen the strange craft streak across the sky.

"It looked like a UFO…" Mel suggested.

"Yeah, and Digimon with big heads and laser guns are going to abduct us to ANOTHER world." Jen replied, rolling her eyes.

"Aliens are a stupid idea, I think…"

"Most of YOUR ideas are stupid, but you call them genius." Meg stated, rolling her eyes.

"So how should YOU know when an idea is ridiculous?"

"First off, it's REDONCULOUS."

The other girls sweat-dropped, asking themselves again how they knew Jenny…

"And SECOND, any idea that says there is life on planets that can't even create life is completely retarded!"

"It's possible they are past their prime in the ability."

"Are you telling me YOU believe in aliens?"

"I believe in what I see. After coming HERE…Well, I see that nothing is impossible."

Jenny paused, seeming to think it over before looking up at Gomamon.

"What do you think?"

"I say we keep moving. The sooner you get walking, the sooner lunch comes!"

"Yeah, yeah…You little piggy…"

Steph stared at the sky a moment longer as the others began to move, feeling a strange sense of foreboding…

'It looked like a huge black…gear…'

"Come on, Stephie! They'll leave us behind!"

Blinking, she turned to see Biyomon, and smiled before jogging to catch up.

Slowing once she caught up, the brunette sighed, the ominous aura that hung in the air following her like a dark cloud.

Biyomon nuzzled her palm, seeming concerned at the distracted pat.

TJ noticed the grass thinning first, the dirt changing to shifting sand, and everyone paused as the trees abruptly parted to show a desert beyond.

The powerful rays of a high sun beat down on the white sand, and they could feel it from the comforting shade of the tall trees.

"So…We have two choices. Go through the blistering desert or walk back through the forest full of road signs."

The group looked at Tonya a moment before glancing at each other, clearly weighing the options.

They could either go forward and make some headway through the heat, or backtrack back through the forest and retrace their steps…

"I say we go forward." Meg decided.

Eventually, the group abandoned their fear of the sunlight and headed out across the white landscape, the forest soon disappearing behind them.

As they walked for what felt like an hour, the humidity started reaching them through their clothes.

TJ started to breathe heavily as Patamon climbed onto her head, spreading his wings to shade her.

Lizzy shook out her dark shirt, trying to allow in fresh air so that her hot skin would cool down, before putting a hand on Tentomon's shell so she wouldn't veer off course.

Jenny was equally as warm beneath her dark shades of clothes, but didn't fidget as Gomamon lay atop her head.

Starting to feel the heat sufficiently, the group began to sweat, dragging their feet through the sand.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity."

"And what did you find out?" Mel wondered.

"…I-It's really, REALLY hot…"

"…Did you notice all these telephone poles?" Steph questioned, studying the tall wood forms surrounding them and stretching off into the distance.

"They're not connected." Meg noted.

"What's the point of telephone poles if their wires aren't connected?" Tonya asked, looking around in confusion.

"Th-There isn't one."

Silence befell them once more, and TJ looked nervous as she pressed against her sister's side.

"Is it gonna be like at the phone booths, Meggie?"

"I doubt that."

Steph wasn't as sure, but tried to force the thoughts from her mind so they wouldn't try to escape her mouth.

"It's a bit unnerving…" Jenny admitted.

"Guess I'm getting paranoid and all, considering GIANT MONSTERS have been attacking us!"

"Don't worry, Jen. I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean, we've got Tonya and Meg to protect us, right?"

Mel looked hopeful, and Tonya shrugged.

"Probably…I think I'm up for it. What about you, Meg?"

"Maybe. Me and Gabumon are still pretty drained."

"That's comforting…" Jenny muttered.

Patamon perked, craning to look towards the horizon as if he'd caught sight of something…

"I see…WATER!"

Thirteen heads snapped up, eyes wide in hope.

"Really?"

"Where?"

"I'll have lemonade and ice cubes and iced tea-!"

"I-Is it this way?"

"I say we go before it evaporates!"

"I hope it's not a mirage!"

"Come on, Pat!"

Dust practically flew up behind them as the group raced towards the horizon, and Patamon tried to get another good look at the water.

"There's a village, too!"

The thought of water AND food had them going supersonic, and they skidded to a halt once they got to the edge of said village.

Of course, nothing in the Digital World is what it SOUNDS like…

The buildings were only up to their hips, with rounded roofs, and the inhabitants were…

Familiar…

"They're Yokomon." Steph remembered, crouching down to be closer.

"We'll NEVER fit in here…" Mel whined.

"Not unless we want to feel like giants…" Jenny agreed.

"We can at least eat and drink here…" Lizzy suggested.

Biyomon became their ambassador of sorts, talking with the Yokomon about them resting for a while.

Steph settled on the floor, leaning slightly on a hut, and looked up at the sky as the conversation filtered through her senses.

"What made you Digivolve? What is it about being with them that makes it happen?"

"Steph was in danger. I needed to protect her."

Dark eyes flickered, catching sight of Biyomon, and the brunette relaxed.

"What about her made you Digivolve?"

"Steph is a very kind person, and I'd do anything to protect her."

Heart warming at the sentiment, the brunette smiled.

'She's such a sweetheart…'

"Stephie?"

Blinking as she returned to reality, she looked up at the pink Digimon.

"Yeah, Biyo?"

"The Yoko's have offered for us to stay for dinner."

"Really?"

Offering the little blue-flowered Digimon smiles, she stood up.

"Thank you."

Tonya looked around in curiosity, putting a hand on Agumon's head.

"Where are your Spirit Evolutions?"

"We don't bond until we Digivolve." One Yokomon explained.

"But…we bonded when they were as small as you guys are." Lizzy noted.

"It doesn't matter! Where's the water?" Mel wondered, looking excited.

"Over here!" Jenny called, catching everyone's attention so they ran towards her.

Skidding to a halt before the fountain, even Meg couldn't hide her joy at the fresh water spurting from it.

"This is water pumped directly from Miharashi Mountain. It's the best water in the whole world!" A Yokomon stated.

"Forget that! Mount Miharashi water is the best in the entire galaxy!" Tentomon stated.

"I can't wait for some!" TJ admitted, running towards it before the water gurgled and died.

"What happened?"

Meg grabbed her sister's shoulder, pulling her away as a sense of danger came to life.

"I don't like this…"

Suddenly, fire burst forth in a mighty column, and Lizzy yelped in fright as she pulled Tentomon to safety.

"What the-?!"

Steph looked around in bewilderment, crouching in surprise as a well also burst upwards with flames and steam rose from the lake.

"What's going on?" Mel shouted, hugging Palmon close.

"Something must have happened to Miharashi Mountain!"

"Didn't that strange craft fly towards that huge mountain?" Jenny wondered, turning to look at the large green mountain in the distance.

The forest was right at its feet, but it was the flames spouting from the top that concerned them.

"Isn't that a volcano?" Lizzy questioned worriedly.

"The heat boils away all the germs. A fiery Digimon called Meramon and his Spirit Evolution Silverwing guard the lake at the top."

"Though something hitting the mountain COULD affect our water supply."

"…I think we have something else to worry about…"

All eyes turned to Steph, and she couldn't keep her anxiety off her features…

"You said this Meramon was a fiery Digimon, right?"

The Yokomon nodded, and dark eyes turned back to the green mountain…

"Well, I think he's coming to say hi…"

A blazing line of red was traveling from its peak, and the group watched in wide-eyed awe.

"UH OH…" TJ voiced.

"He burns everything he touches!"

"But he never comes off the mountain, though! This is VERY strange behavior for him!"

"Oh, THIS is strange?" Jenny joked weakly.

"Where is he going?" Meg wondered, tense.

"I think…"

Tonya climbed onto a boulder in the sand, standing as high as she could, and her eyes narrowed as she shielded them from the light.

"He's coming this way!"

"CRAP!" Mel voiced, looking terrified.

"We need to get the Yokomon out of here." Tonya decided.

"There was a huge freighter in the ship that should hold all of us. GO!"

The group jumped into action, herding the small Digimon towards the dry lake in a rush.

Sliding down the rather steep wall, the girls led the Yokomon towards the large ship, still wondering how exactly they were going to stand up against Meramon…

Steph skidded to a halt halfway there, shouting at the little Digimon to hurry up, that there wasn't much more time…

The throng was thinning out as the majority bustled amid the metal interior with the rest of her group at the door, and she looked around as if making a mental count.

'Twelve…Wait, where's…?'

Her heart stopped, and the brunette whirled around, crimson highlights flashing sharply in the sun.

"BIYO!"

The pink bird Digimon was on the lip of the lake, guiding the remaining Yokomon over the edge, determined to stay where she was.

"Biyo, you get down here!!" She shouted, panic and adrenaline coursing through her like thunder.

"Not until all my friends are safe!!"

Steph's eyes narrowed in decision, and her hands clenched into fists.

"Then I'm coming up after you!!!"

Running as fast as she could, Steph ignored the screams rising up at her back as one thought pulsed up from her very heart.

'Don't be hurt-Don't be hurt-Don't be hurt-!'

Something fell over her, a dark feeling, and her legs pumped more forcefully.

'Biyo…'

A shadow flew up into the sky, a flash of pure black, with the wings and legs and talons of a crow.

It seemed the Yokomon had stopped rushing past her, but Steph refused to leave Biyomon behind.

Meramon appeared at the bird Digimon's back, and her partner's heart clenched.

"BIYO!!!"

The bolt of onyx came back, knocking her straight off her feet.

Grabbing hold thanks to reflexes honed in karate classes, Steph rolled with her mystery assailant, wrestling for the upper hand.

It looked like a normal girl, with completely black eyes and the harsh feathery appendages of an angry crow.

Adrenaline was making her surprise very faint, and she struck the crow-girl in the abdomen, rolling away.

Her partner's cry of pain had Steph moving towards the source, seeing Biyomon rolling head-over-heels down the side of the lake.

"STEPHIE!!!"

"I'M COMING, BIYO!!!"

Leaping forward, she caught the Digimon before she hit the ground, using the sudden weight to roll over and land soundly on her back.

Wincing at the ache spreading across the muscles there, Steph tightened her hold on Biyomon, who lifted her head from the brunette's chest to look at her in worry.

"Stephie? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

Sitting up, Steph shook her head free of faint cobwebs, starting to stand.

"Are you, Biyo? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm okay…I never want to do that again, though…It wasn't very fun…"

Smiling a bit at that, Steph nodded.

"I wouldn't think so…"

Biyomon hugged her tight, and it warmed the teen's heart as she returned the embrace.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, Stephie…"

"What are friends for?"

The Digimon nodded, absorbing the fact that the bond she shared with her partner was not hated after all…

A screech of rage, and Biyomon's head shot up.

"Stephie, WATCH OUT!!"

On instinct, she whirled around, taking Silverwing's tackle in the back.

Falling on her knees, one hand hit the ground with surprising force, cutting open the palm as Steph cradled Biyomon to her chest.

"Fly." She muttered, releasing the Digimon and whipping around to face her opponent once more.

As they fell to the ground once more, the winged one of the pair cawing or snarling inhumanly, Biyomon fell on her back.

'I have to stop Meramon…If I stop him, then Silverwing will stop hurting Stephie!'

With that thought fueling her, the pink bird took to the air towards Meramon as Tonya and Lizzy ran towards them, their partners, along with Patamon and Gabumon, at their heels.

"STEPH!"

Tackling Silverwing, Tonya snarled like a tiger before she was thrown into the lake wall.

With the wind knocked out of her, the redhead couldn't seem to think straight as Lizzy helped up her elder friend.

"TONYA!"

Steph, ignoring the cuts on her legs and hips, leapt onto the crow-girl's back, wrestling a wing into submission as a screech tore through the air.

The Digimon turned to help Biyomon against Meramon, and Steph was nearly bucked off when she saw her partner struck by a fireball.

Feeling a faint pain in her own torso, she grit her teeth, pressing the heels of her sneakers into her opponent's back.

"Tell him to leave Biyo alone!"

A caw, and Steph was thrown away, hitting the ground on her back as Biyomon fell from the sky…

"Biyo…" She whispered, trying to stand and wincing as her shoulder protested.

Silverwing flew up before Tonya could get a hold of her, and Meramon seemed to grow as the four Digimon attacked.

'No…'

She closed her eyes, hands fisted in the dirt…

'Biyo needs me…And I won't break my promise to her!'

Red light filled the blackness behind her eyelids, and a warmth filled her in a cocoon...

"Eagle…"

It started to crystallize around her in a cocoon, lifting Steph into the air and off the ground…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…"

The light must have swept over her shoulders a moment too long, giving the hot caress of faint enjoyment…

"TALON!"

The red light shattered around her, and the large, brown eagle's wings flapped powerfully from her shoulder blades to keep Talon airborne.

Her nails were talons, her wings tipped red, and a short red dress down to mid-thigh fluttered in a breeze.

White and pink striped stockings were pulled up under the flowing strapless dress, and white rounded shoes seemed to defy gravity.

A white leather, quarter-sleeve jacket hung off her shoulders, and the Spirit Evolution twirled in the air, amazed.

The red device now clipped to her front jacket pocket began to glow, as did Biyomon.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

As the phoenix-like Digimon took to the air, Talon felt strength fill her veins, and she spread her large wings out wide before shooting up higher.

Silverwing seemed to sense the danger, and shot towards her opponent like a bullet.

Zooming by her, and nicking her enough to force a hover, the crow-girl stunned Talon in midair.

Trying to regain her balance, Talon was surprised another tackle, tumbling a bit and gritting her teeth as she heard Birdramon cry out in pain.

Grabbing Silverwing with her sharp talons, the brunette spun sharply enough to throw her opponent into the lake side.

Flying lower as Silverwing pulled herself from a crater, Talon landed on the ground.

Legs tensing as fireballs struck Birdramon's wings and the fire threatened to scorch her physically, she waited for Silverwing to fly over in the air.

"NOW!" She shouted along with Birdramon, pushing up with her legs as her wings flapped powerfully.

Birdramon flew higher into the air at the same moment, opening her wings for her attack the moment before Talon's shoulder met Silverwing's chest.

"Meteor Wing!"

CRACK!!!

That split second of victory, of adrenaline, almost made the joy of flight seem only second best.

A Black Gear escaped Meramon's back as he shrunk to normal size.

From her place on the floor, Silverwing's feathery appendages turned silver and smaller, like a swallow's, and her legs returned to a human form.

Landing on the edge of the lake with Birdramon at her side, Talon looked up blearily as her wings drooped.

"Thanks…"

"What are friends for?"

Smiling as the light returned them to normal, Steph leaned a bit on her partner as the others managed to get out of the slowly-filling lake.

At that moment, she didn't care about anyone else around her except for Biyomon…

'Maybe this will really be worth it…'


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzy sighed softly, looking out across the soft green prairie, as if the answers to all her questions lay somewhere just out of reach.

It was cooler here than in the desert, but the blonde was more curious about HOW they'd gone from such different climates so quickly…

A curious soul by nature, theories and assumptions and equations began rushing through her head.

Lizzy couldn't help that her brain was buzzing, and studied everything within sight.

"Lizzy?"

Almost jumping, violet eyes flicked down to Tentomon immediately, and she relaxed.

"Y-Yeah, Tento?"

"Are you…alright?"

"Y-Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm TIRED…" Mel complained, leaning on her equally whiny friend, Jenny.

"We've BEEN here before…"

"We can't have walked around a whole PLANET." TJ stated in disbelief, falling back on her butt out of exhaustion.

"…Could we?"

"I highly doubt that." Meg assured.

"It doesn't FEEL like we walked around a planet…Maybe an island?" Steph suggested.

"BIG island…" Tonya voiced.

"Maybe we should stop."

Blushing at the sudden attention, Lizzy looked down, fiddling with her laptop bag.

"I-I mean, everyone's pretty tired…A-And we don't really have anywhere to BE…"

"That's a good idea." Tonya assured.

"There's a tree just up ahead that we can use for shade."

Lizzy seemed to relax now that her idea was accepted, and the group settled against the trunk.

Opening her laptop as Jenny and Mel immediately took to entertaining TJ, the blonde opened it carefully.

"What's that?" Tentomon wondered, sitting next to her so it would be easier to see the screen.

"It's a laptop. I-I'd show you how it works, but…"

A sigh escaped her as the screen stubbornly stayed dark…

"I-It doesn't want to turn on…"

"Perhaps it is broken?"

"I-It couldn't be…There's no dents or scratches, nothing to indicate trauma…"

"The battery?"

"…I-It could have been knocked loose…Or it ran out of energy…"

The thoughtful look on her face turned curious, and she reached into her bag, pulling out the small pouch of tools.

"May I help?"

Amethyst eyes flicked to Tentomon, and a soft smile crossed her face.

"S-Sure you can, Tento."

Opening it, Lizzy carefully extracted the two needed to open the casing after turning off the power switch.

Prying it open, the inner workings were laid bare before her, and Tentomon watched the transformation in her eyes.

It was like her insecurity just fell away, like the teen was finally in her element and at ease with herself.

Amazed at this, he helped hold it still as Lizzy dug carefully through the wires, looking for the problem.

She was intense in those moments, focused as a laser, and nothing could break her concentration.

A spark flew, burning Tentomon a bit, and he yelped in pain.

Startled, Lizzy almost dropped her tools, but carefully put everything down before taking hold of the hurt claw.

"Don't worry, Tento…" She soothed, studying the small burn.

"It'll stop hurting in a minute. It isn't so bad."

Blowing on it carefully, Lizzy put her hand over it, looking to Tentomon for confirmation.

The Digimon nodded a bit, and she smiled sweetly, releasing him with care before turning back to her laptop.

"Y-You don't have to help anymore…I-I wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

Nodding a bit, Tentomon watched as she checked the revealed components, looking confused.

"It looks like nothing's wrong…"

Still perplexed, the blonde put everything back in its proper place before closing the casing.

"I wonder…"

Tonya rolled her shoulders, looking around as had become a habit after so many attacks, when something caught her eye.

Turning to face it, the redhead tried to find out what it was…

"Smoke?"

"What is it?" Mel wondered.

"I see smoke…"

"Where?" Agumon wondered, trying to find what his partner had.

"One sec…"

Jumping up the tree's trunk to reach a low branch, Tonya pulled herself up until she reached an area free of leaves.

Looking out, gold eyes scanned for the dark column she'd found before, and paused.

"It's a factory!"

"A factory?" Meg wondered.

"What's it doing way out here?"

"Maybe it's Area 51?"

"…"

Jenny blinked at the unamused look she received…

"What?"

"…Never mind."

Tonya jumped down to the ground from her initial branch, and faced the rousing group.

"I say we check it out. Who's with me?"

Lizzy looked hesitant, putting her laptop away and biting her lip to hold back a negative reply…

"It shouldn't be a problem." Steph agreed, shrugging.

"It's not like we have anywhere to be, anyway." Mel added.

TJ smiled, scratching Patamon behind the ear as the Digimon settled on her shoulder.

"Maybe they make toys!"

"Or candy!" Jenny agreed.

"Let's go, then." Meg decided, shaking her head a bit.

As they moved towards the smoke, Lizzy halted, looking unsure as she stared after them…

"Lizzy?"

"It doesn't feel right…" She whispered, as if she didn't realize he was there.

Grabbing her hand, Tentomon snapped her out of the trance, and she looked down at him, a bit confused, as dirty blonde bangs fell into amethyst eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…Yeah, I should be alright."

'Just paranoid, that's all…Just the same old paranoid Lizzy…'

Tightening her fingers around his claw, Lizzy followed the others, looking up as the smoke became more pronounced.

Once they reached the crest of the hill, the expansive factory spread out before them, surrounded by a metal fence.

Everything was steel it seemed, some a bit smudge with soot or grime, but still shining in the sunlight.

"Let's check it out."

Once within the metal fence, Lizzy was distracted from her worry by the machinery they were passing.

It looked very self-sufficient, without any apparent need for sentient help, though she couldn't begin to imagine the purpose for what they made.

The seven of them split into two groups, with Tonya, Steph, and Jenny going one way and Meg, Mel, and TJ going another.

Lizzy stayed where they'd branched off, looking around in order to memorize what was surrounding her.

"Lizzy?"

"…Wh-What's that door for?"

Tentomon looked up at the metal door further off in the room, reading the words on the top.

"It's the power room."

"…C-Could we check it out?"

"Sure."

The blonde led the way towards the doorway, pushing it open carefully and gazing in awe at the mammoth battery within.

"Oh gosh…"

Stepping inside, she walked towards it, laying a hand on the smooth exterior.

"It's so beautiful…"

"What is it?"

"A battery. I wonder…"

Sitting down beside the large black colossus, Lizzy pulled out her laptop, flicking it on.

Violet eyes widened as it started up, battery full and humming happily.

"Maybe I could get in…?"

Her fingers ghosted over the surface, and she smiled as a doorway opened…

"Come on, Tento. Let's check this out…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is kinda quiet…"

"Well, I think it's loud."

Jenny looked around the sterile hallways, looking uncomfortable.

"The machines don't stop humming. I'm surprised they don't overheat."

"It doesn't matter."

The three jumped, hugging their Digimon, as something crashed.

"…Then again…"

"Come on, Steph. Don't be such a scaredy bird."

"It's scaredy CAT, and that's ME, Jenny."

"Sorry…"

"Let's find out what it was."

"Are you crazy? It'll probably eat us!"

"Jenny, not EVERYTHING here will try to eat us."

"How do YOU know, Red?"

"You're so PARANOID!"

"Oh REALLY?"

"GUYS!!!"

Both girls turned to Steph, who had her arms crossed and the three Digimon at her back.

"Let's just go check it out."

Grabbing the redhead and the blonde by their wrists, the brunette pulled them along the hallway, Biyomon happily keeping step.

"Can't stop fighting for two minutes…I don't even know why we became a group…"

"You know you love me!"

"…"

"…"

"…You guys are jerks…"

Tonya rolled her eyes, looking down a hallway they were passing, before digging in her heels.

"Whoa! What's that?"

Her companions looked down said hall to see what had caught the redhead's attention, and froze.

"It looks like a robot…"

"Or a cyborg!"

Following Jenny as she raced to see what it was exactly, Gomamon clinging to her shoulder, Agumon almost tripped as they skidded to a halt.

"WHOA…"

There was another form, looking like human/lizard/robot mix, with the initial form of a boy, with green scales and random metal armor.

A red mechanical eye was placed over his left eye, and he had claws.

His Digimon partner, a male cyborg-creature, was stuck from the waist-down in a wall of gears.

Both were unconscious, and the six of them studied the scene for a moment.

"Who are they?"

"That's Andromon and Liztech." Gomamon answered.

"They're very powerful. Very advanced." Biyomon added.

Steph shuddered, stepping away as she noticed the spiked chain in Liztech's hands…

"I hope they're friendly…"

"He's stuck, though."

Tonya studied Andromon, looking a bit concerned, before turning towards her friends.

"Let's get him out of here."

"Alright."

"Fine, fine…But if I break my back, you're carrying me around…"

"Stop whining…"

As the girls grabbed hold of one arm and their Digimon the other, they pulled with all their might.

Nothing was budging, and Tonya got a bit frustrated before digging her heels into the metal again and tugging.

"Come ON…"

Jenny's grip slipped, and stumbled backwards even as Gomamon reached to grab hold of her.

Hitting something with her hip and flipping over it, she landed on her face as something shifted, starting up the gears.

Lifting herself up, the blonde blinked at the lever before her, and beyond it to the moving gears.

With the rest still pulling, Andromon slid free almost effortlessly, and Steph took a step back, puzzled.

"Maybe a gear got stuck on him and it didn't let go until it moved…?"

"Maybe…"

"He's still out of it, though." Gomamon noted.

"Maybe he just needs a good smack."

"Tonya, NO!" Steph shouted, grabbing hold of her friend's arm.

"Smacking doesn't solve every technical problem!"

"I'll do it!"

"JENNY!"

SMACK!!!

BONK!!!

Steph glared at Agumon and Gomamon, who looked sheepish as Andromon began to awaken.

Pushing both of them away, the brunette crouched down, inspecting his face.

"Are you okay?" She wondered as the Digimon's eyes locked on her face.

Liztech seemed to be awake as well, and beginning to stand, both eyes glowing a strange red…

Steph yelped when Andromon grabbed her arm, lifting the teen into the air as he stood to his massive height.

"STEPH!"

"Biyo, HELP!"

Tonya had to dodge Liztech's sharp weapon, pulling Jenny along with her as their partners moved to protect them.

"Spiral Twister!"

Andromon seemed surprised at the green flames in his eyes, and dropped Steph, who rushed away, catching Biyomon in her arms.

Skidding to a halt as the spiked chain hit the ground before her, panicked dark eyes looked up at her friends.

Tonya stepped forward as Andromon attempted to pursue, and something caught her eye.

"Agu, shoot the ceiling!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Some beams fell from their suspended position on the ceiling, crushing the Digimon to the floor and causing his partner to cry out in pain.

"COME ON!"

They rushed out the door, feet pounding down the hallway.

'We need to get out of here!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzy looked around in amazement, staring up at the tall room within.

Stepping inside fully, she studied the strange, colorful symbols decorating every surface save the floor.

"It's amazing…" She murmured, putting her laptop on the floor.

"It's like it doesn't need anything to work…"

Putting a hand on a symbol, her finger accidentally slipped, erasing a corner, and everything fell into sudden darkness.

Jumping back with a yelp, she looked around in confusion, Tentomon pressing against her leg in worry.

"I-I think I erased the wrong one…"

"It's a possibility…"

"B-But that would mean…"

"What?"

"…That would mean that the symbols are somehow making energy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny hit the brakes once the lights died, and her younger companions crashed into her at the suddenness.

"Who turned out the sun?"

"I don't know, but we'd better keep moving." Steph warned.

"They can't be far behind, you know."

"Let's keep an eye out." Tonya agreed.

"Then what's THAT?"

All three turned to see two pairs of glowing red eyes, and froze in fright…

"Um…I say we just back away VERY carefully…"

"And SLOWLY…"

With Steph holding Biyomon and Gomamon on Jenny's shoulder, Tonya pulled along Agumon as they stepped away carefully.

Everything seemed fine…

UNTIL…

"Lightning Blade!"

"RUN!"

The trio JUST jumped around the corner when the attack struck the wall, followed by a spiked chain.

"Come on!" Tonya urged, practically pulling her friends from their knees and running.

'Not good-Not good-Not good!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzy sat on the dimmed floor, laptop in place and bringing up a homemade program.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure this out…" She admitted, beginning to type.

"You see, most batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction that creates a current. This one creates its own current INDEPENDANTLY…"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if it's these symbols…"

Looking up at the one she'd accidentally erased, the blonde stared at it a moment…

"Maybe I erased one that was important in the creation of energy for the factory…But how do I recreate the energy flow?"

"Perhaps it would be wise to recreate the SYMBOL."

"…That might work…"

Reaching around within her laptop bag, amethyst eyes searched for her find, fingers curling around a permanent marker.

"This should do."

Standing, with her laptop still open in one hand, she turned on a scanner before popping off the cap and redrawing the corner.

The lights came back on, and she almost felt the hum through her shoes.

"…Data is creating energy…"

Sitting again, Lizzy looked towards her partner, mind still whirring, and Tentomon could almost see the gears turning.

"Lizzy?"

"Energy is matter, and matter can be ALIVE…Which means data could be…alive here…"

"What does that mean?"

"…I'm not sure…" She admitted.

"I'll need to work on it…Just to be sure…"

As her eyes turned back to the screen, fingers flying with the fluidity of practice, Tentomon sat down to watch her.

"…Lizzy…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" The blonde wondered.

"Solving puzzles and working while your friends are out having fun?"

"…I enjoy it."

"Really? Then why don't you look like it?"

"…"

Her fingers slowed, finally stopping over the keys, and amethyst eyes stayed on the screen.

"…I need to do this, Tento…Everyone says how smart I am, and sometimes I just…I don't FEEL it…If I can figure this out…"

Lizzy raised her eyes, looking unsure…

"I'll feel like I deserve to be here…"

"Deserve it?"

"…I've always believed there's something bigger than us going on…I just…This feels IMPORTANT…I'm not worth it."

"I don't believe any of that." Tentomon replied determinedly, stepping up to her.

"I think you're meant to be here, and I don't care what anybody says about it!"

"Tento…"

"And I know any of your friends would tell you the same thing! You're smart and sweet and kind and if anyone tells you otherwise, I'll shock them!"

"…"

The Digimon paused at the tears swirling in her eyes, and deflated.

"Lizzy…?"

Lizzy pulled him into a hug, the tears sliding down onto his shoulder…

"Th-Thank you so much, Tento…I-I've never felt like someone cared so much…"

"Oh, Lizzy…"

Returning the embrace, he held her until the tears stopped flowing, and Lizzy pulled back, wiping the saltwater from her cheeks.

"Th-Thanks…"

"You're welcome…"

Managing to compose herself, Lizzy returned to her work, fingers moving at a slower pace than before.

The screen began to glow, however, and the blonde paused, unsure of what was going on…

A 'map' of an island, zooming out from their location, with high mountain peaks and racing numbers…

"AH! IT'S HOT!"

Her eyes shot up to see Tentomon jumping around, light seeping out through the cracks in his insectoid armor, and became concerned.

"Tento?"

Purple light leaked into her vision, and Lizzy blinked before looking down at the glowing charm and strange violet device.

'What's going on?'

"LIZZY, STOP IT!!! I'M DANCING LIKE I'VE NEVER DANCED BEFORE!!!"

Turning off the power, she breathed out as the light died down, and Tentomon slumped against her.

"I hate computers…"

Giggling, Lizzy pat his head before closing the laptop.

"Come on, Tento. Let's go find the others."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steph shielded her eyes as they burst out onto a steel, suspended walkway crisscrossing with others.

They were out in the open, with sunlight breaking through the gray smoke clouds up above.

Tonya almost stumbled from the sudden brightness in her eyes, but Agumon helped her catch her balance and keep going.

"DUCK!" Jenny shouted, pushing down the girls before her, jumping to the ground as…

"Lightning Blade!"

It zoomed over their heads, and Gomamon looked back.

"Liztech's coming!"

Tonya's heart was pounding, and she looked around in panic.

'What do I do-What do I do?!'

A crane caught her eye, and the redhead steeled herself before scrambling to her feet, jumping over the railing of the walkway.

"TONYA!"

"RED!"

The two scrambled to their feet, concerned and edgy, before they turned with the three Digimon.

"UH OH…"

Liztech was standing on his partner's shoulders, chain twirling over his head like a lasso, and both girls froze.

"Oh crap-Oh crap-Oh crap-!"

A hook caught Andromon in the back, lifting both into the air, and Jenny blinked before looking over the railing.

"Nice one, Red!"

"Run! I'll catch up!"

Steph nodded, grabbing hold of her partner and friend before doing just that, and Tonya managed to leap back onto the walkway.

Following after her friends, the redhead looked back to make sure they weren't being pursued before picking up the pace.

'This won't end well…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding Tentomon's hand as she walked up the stairwell, Lizzy peeked through the doorway access to the roof.

Meg, Mel, and TJ were looking over the rest of the factory, the elder of the group looking decidedly concerned.

"H-Hey, guys."

TJ whirled around, smiling as brightly as her Digimon.

"Hey, Lizzy! Where have you been?"

"Yeah, we were wondering where you went off to." Mel agreed.

"I-I found out something, and I need to tell you guys about it."

"What?" Meg wondered, looking intrigued.

If Lizzy felt it was urgent enough to tell, it was worth listening to.

"I-I ran some tests, and I found out that data is actually ENERGY here."

"What does that mean?" TJ wondered.

"Energy is matter, and matter can be a living organism."

The blonde looked excited now, trying to explain the enormous find.

"Data is ALIVE in the Digital World. The Digimon really ARE digital. Information is what makes everything up!"

Footsteps thundered behind them, and the four of them turned to see the others rushing up onto the roof.

"Guys, we need to go!" Tonya shouted, looking winded.

"What?" Mel questioned, confused.

"Why-?"

Andromon busted through the floor between the groups, and everyone cried out as he stood tall, Liztech looking ready to pounce.

The Digimon's chest opened, revealing two missiles, and the larger section of the group tensed.

"Aim…FIRE!"

As the missiles raced for their targets, Liztech pounced, and the elders jumped out of the way.

TJ, however, was too terrified to move…

"MEGGIE!!!"

"TJ!!!"

Charm glowing, Meg crouched on the ground, hand over the bright wolf.

"Wolf!"

The light surrounded her, familiar and comforting…

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

Tackling Liztech in midair, she knocked him to the ground as Lizzy saw the blue device glow…

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Knocking the missiles off-course with his paw, he growled as one exploded safely in the sky above them.

The other righted itself, heading for the others as Liztech kicked Fang off.

The missile's mouth opened to reveal a machine gun, and opened fire on them as he threw his chain.

Tonya's eyes narrowed, gold irises flashing, as a hand went over her glowing charm…

"Tiger!"

The orange light covered her in an immediate cocoon, almost blinding those closest to her.

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

Grabbing the chain between the spikes with inhuman reflexes, she snarled, charging under the weapon with claws unsheathed.

The orange device on her jacket began to glow brightly, and Lizzy's eyes widened in understanding…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Destroying the final missile with a swing of his tail, the large dinosaur Digimon turned with Garurumon to face Andromon.

Fang joined Tawny, who faced down a hissing lizard-android.

The battle begun in a flash, and those uninvolved in the fight held each other, keeping their heads down.

Greymon and Garurumon were being overpowered, and knocked off the roof, hitting the ground a few stories below.

Tawny jumped back from a stalemate with Liztech, hissing in pain as she felt the impact, and Fang almost fell to one knee.

Liztech took the opportunity to wrap them both in his chain, which cut into their arms, and flung them over the edge after their partners.

As Andromon and his Spirit Evolution jumped after them, the group raced over to the edge.

"Get him, Tawny!" Steph shouted.

"You can beat him, Meggy!"

"Burn him up, guys!"

They winced as the battle progressed, the ground shattering under Fang's blows and the larger Digimons' movements…

They were losing…

"What are we gonna do?" Mel worried.

"He's so strong…Like he's a level above them…" Jenny muttered.

Lizzy's eyes darted after every movement in the fight, and looked towards Tentomon…

"I-I think I know what to do…B-But…"

"I trust you, Lizzy."

Nodding after a moment, she pulled out her laptop and turned it on, fingers flying as she reentered the same sequence…

"Come on…"

The screen glowed, as did her charm, and Lizzy closed her eyes as the violet light encompassed her vision…

"Ferret…"

Violet light encompassed her in a cocoon, and she breathed out…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…"

The glow flowed over her like a warm touch, and it condensed around her form…

"TECHIE!"

The cocoon shattered like sparkling glass, and she hit the ground with a start.

Golden ferret ears and a long, fluffy matching tail twitched, and she looked down in surprise at her changed outfit.

A purple belly shirt and white leather pants covered her frame, with a loose purple belt and matching open-toed shoes.

A waist-length white sash headband held back most of her hair, with her purple device glowing on her waist…

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Techie looked up at her large partner, managing to grasp the confidence he was trying to give her.

"Come on, Kabuterimon."

Grabbing his ankle as the insect Digimon flew down, she timed her jump to knock Liztech away from a rising Fang.

"Lizzy?" Tonya wondered, barely sitting up beside Greymon.

Smiling towards her friend, Techie nodded.

"Yup."

Liztech hissed, twirling his chain, before loosing it towards her like a striking snake.

Bending farther back than humanly possible, Techie avoided the weapon, landing on her hands so she could bring up her feet.

Catching the chain, she slammed it to the ground, and twisted in the air to avoid his sharp claws.

Landing in a crouch, Techie managed to dodge his swipes until his claws sliced open her stomach.

Stumbling back in sudden pain as Kabuterimon faltered in the air, she breathed deeply as the skin repaired itself before their very eyes.

"WHOA…"

Doing a back-flip, she executed a split kick that made Liztech release his weapon before landing in a crouch.

Neither was gaining ground, as was their Digimon, and Fang growled.

"We need to shut him down somehow…"

Techie paused, ducking under a kick as she looked towards Andromon, seeing his right, flesh leg spark.

"That's it…"

Jumping over the next strike, she landed on his shoulders, leaping off and flipping into a somersault.

"Kabuterimon, attack his right leg! You'll disrupt his energy source!"

"Got it!"

Scooping up Liztech's weapon, she skidded, staying low to the ground as she threw the weight end towards his shoulder.

"Electro Shocker!"

Both attacks struck at the same moment, and the moment seemed to move in slow motion as a Black Gear escaped Andromon's flesh…

As Liztech hit the ground, the lizard scales withdrew to the tail and various patches, returning his face to a more human look.

Andromon, returned to normal, stood and retrieved his weary partner.

Kabuterimon landed beside his own, and she smiled up at him as both glowed and returned to normal.

Feeling tired, Lizzy took hold of his hand and joined the others as they converged on the now-peaceful pair.

"I'm sorry we attacked you. We're normally nonviolent."

"Yeah, that gear reprogrammed Andromon, and it reprogrammed me through our bond."

"It's alright." TJ assured.

"That Black Gear did the same thing to Meramon and Silverwing…" Steph remembered.

"It's trying to kill us, I swear!" Jenny exclaimed.

"We can't tell you about this place or how it came to be…"

"But we can tell you how to leave."

"Really?" Mel wondered, looking hopeful.

"The only way to get out is through here."

"The underground waterways should lead you away from here."

"Thank you." Meg replied, and the group began to move towards the circular hole.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"We're grateful for your assistance."

"We hope that you won't judge all partners like us by how we were."

"D-Don't worry." She assured, smiling up at them with Tentomon.

"I-I'm just glad I could help."

Walking into the darkness, Lizzy looked down at her charm, seeing the glitter of light across it.

She had a feeling that this wasn't over, that she really didn't NEED that program anymore, that she wasn't alone…

And for once, she wasn't scared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight-Digimon Digivolve and fight all night!"

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beers!"

TJ and Mel giggled as they sang to pass the time, as did Tonya and Jenny, who joined in on the fun.

Meg and Steph didn't, just smiled, and Lizzy was busy keeping them on a straight course.

"Why don't you sing something, Mel?"

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"Come on, Mel!" Palmon encouraged.

"Alright…If you insist…"

The brunette smiled, thinking through the songs she knew…

"Someday/When we are wiser/When the world's older/When we have learned/I pray/Someday we may yet live/To live and let live/Someday/Life will be fairer/Need will be rarer/Greed will not pay/God speed/This bright millennium/On its way/Let it come/Someday…"

As the words bounced off the damp walls, the group fell silent to hear…

"Someday/Our fight will be won then/We'll stand in the sun then/That bright afternoon/Till then/On days when the sun is gone/We'll hang on/Wish upon the moon…"

Palmon looked up at her partner in awe, not realizing such a powerful, melodic voice could come from the sixteen year old…

"There are some days dark and bitter/Seems we haven't got a prayer/But a prayer for someday better/Is the one thing we all share…"

Volume rising and falling like the ocean tides, Mel closed her eyes…

"Someday/When we are wiser/When the world's older/When we have learned/I pray/Someday we may yet live/To live and let live/Someday/Life will be fairer/Need will be rarer/Greed will not pay/God speed/This bright millennium/Let it come/Wish upon the moon/One day/Someday/Soon…"

It was like a spell had broken, and everyone blinked free of the trance as Mel tilted her head.

"You guys always get those weird looks on your face when I sing. Did I do bad?"

"Nope!" Palmon assured, taking hold of her partner's hand.

"That was amazing!"

"Aw, I'm not that good…"

"You have a better voice than the Gekomon." Gomamon added.

"Gekomon?"

"Never mind…"

"…It reminds me of home…" Steph admitted, features turning sad.

The aura around the group turned, and the others soon turned to things they missed from home…

"It makes me think of when mom would make me practice, and I'd put on music so I could sing along…"

"I remember just sitting in front of the TV to watch Batman, and Kat would just lean on my shoulder…"

"I miss my dad's barbeque steak…" Meg admitted.

"I miss when mommy and daddy would tuck me in at night…"

TJ almost sniffled as her sister put an arm around her shoulders in order to comfort.

"I-I liked sitting up in my room and just surfing the net…"

"I remember Missy's face after my pranks…and I miss my pranks…"

Mel looked at her friends, feeling guilty that she'd accidentally caused the gloom to fall over their faces, and hid her own.

"But if we were home, we'd never be on this great adventure! Right?"

"…Right." Tonya agreed, starting to smile.

"And we'd never have met our Digimon, or had so much fun! Don't you remember all the laughs we've shared?"

TJ smiled, nodding, as Patamon sat on her head.

"I mean, Meg, wouldn't you be upset if you'd never met Gabumon?"

"Yeah…"

"Steph, wouldn't you feel bad if you'd never flown with Biyomon?"

"You've got a point…"

"Haven't you had fun with Gomamon, Jenny? Telling jokes and playing?"

"I admit, he isn't so bad…"

"HEY…"

"And isn't this place so amazing, Lizzy? There's so many new things to learn and puzzles to figure out, and it's never boring."

"Y-You're right…"

"This place is so beautiful and different and exciting that I'm surprised we can even have TIME to think about home."

Everyone seemed to have lightened up, and the Digimon were thankful that the depressed air had lifted.

Palmon looked up at her partner, pausing as she saw the same sadness hidden in the normally bright emerald eyes.

"Mel?"

"Huh?"

Blinking, Mel pulled on a forced smile, taking hold of her partner's hand as they continued to walk.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, Pal. Everything's fine now."

'I'm not so sure of that…'

TJ skidded to a halt, looking confused, before covering her nose.

"EW! What's that smell?"

"Oh no…"

Gomamon, sitting on his partner's shoulder, gripped her face so Jenny faced him.

"We've got to go!"

"What for? And would you let go of my face?!"

"The Numemon are coming!" Agumon warned.

"Numemon?"

"What are they?" Steph wondered, wary as the smell grew steadily stronger.

"They're disgusting Digimon that live down here in the sewers." Her partner explained.

"Wh-What about their partners?"

"They're rat Spirit Evolutions usually…" Tentomon answered his partner.

Meg put a hand over her nose, her sensitive nostrils burning already…

"Are you sure they don't need soap?"

"Maybe they just want cheese?"

"Well, it looks like we're about to find out." Tonya noted, taking a step back as splashing footsteps reached them.

"We need to go!" Patamon encouraged, taking flight and pulling his partner's hand.

"Why?" Mel wondered.

"Are they strong?"

"No, but they stink!" The orange-winged Digimon admitted.

"That's not a good excuse." The brunette replied.

"You'll see when they get closer." Palmon assured.

"I don't WANT to see them close-up…" Steph muttered.

Shadowy forms could be seen up ahead, and they tried to back away…

The little green Digimon came into view first, followed by their dirty-skinned, black-masked, rat-tailed partners.

They definitely weren't like Scavenger at all it seemed, they seemed more intent on at least driving them away…

"RUN!"

Agumon pulled his partner into a run, and the others followed instinctively, racing across the damp 'sidewalk'.

"If they're weak, why do we have to run?" TJ wondered, being pulled along at her sibling's speed.

"I hope you don't find out!" Her partner shouted.

"Nume-Sludge!"

Mel ducked as a pink blob flew over her head, striking the damp wall on her left.

Crying out at the disgusting mess, she picked up speed, Palmon almost tripping to keep up.

"This way!" Steph shouted, leading them into a pipe that branched off from their own.

It was a bit narrower, and inclined, but none of them slowed as they raced ahead.

Skittering sounds reached them as the clawed feet of the rat-people skidded to a halt in order to follow.

Light appeared at the end of the tunnel, and Steph managed to break out in front of the group, leading them out into the sunlight.

They came out of the side of a cliff, leading to a rather wide walkway carved into the rock.

Before them was a grassy prairie, with a canopy of trees highlighting the horizon.

A few yards to their right was a earth 'sidewalk' leading down from their walkway across the prairie, gradually declining until it disappeared past their field of vision.

Screeches hit their ears like harsh hail, and they all whirled around to see the Numemon and their partners retreating into the darkness.

"The only thing that's able to drive them away is the sunshine…" Agumon explained.

"Well, good riddance!" Jenny stated, huffing.

"Come on. We should keep moving, or they'll come back at night." Meg reminded.

"W-We shouldn't let them ambush us while we're sleeping."

The group went over the stone pathway, and followed it out onto the prairie, intending on putting some distance between themselves and the sewers.

The sun steadily rose in the sky as they marched, and Mel looked around in mild concern.

She had a feeling something might happen…

It was passing noon, and something caught her eye in the distance, and the brunette picked up the pace a bit.

"What's that?"

"Don't know…" Steph admitted.

They stopped in surprise only minutes later, staring, wide-eyed, at the field of vending machines on their right-hand side…

Pepsi, Doritos, Cheetohs, M&Ms, and Mountain Dew littered the fronts, and Lizzy tilted her head in curiosity.

"Wh-Why are these here?"

"They're not even plugged in…" Jenny whined, looking dejected.

"Maybe they're like the phone booths and all that other stuff…" Tonya suggested.

"You mean we'll be attacked?" Meg retorted.

"No, maybe they WORK. The Digital World is weird like that, Meg."

"We could get candy!" TJ agreed.

"Let's just check it out…" Mel decided.

The group hesitantly stepped down from the safety of their natural road, beginning to move amid the colorful machines.

Mel took hold of her partner's hand for comfort, mainly following Palmon as she studied the vending machines.

"Pal?"

"Yeah?"

"…I've wondered…What do Digimon think is beautiful?"

Palmon looked up at her in curiosity, and Mel smiled almost shyly, looking away.

"I was just wondering…I mean, this place is so wonderful…Do you guys notice?"

"We notice beauty by kindness. The kinder someone is, the more beautiful they seem."

Blinking, Mel gazed up at the clear blue sky…

"…I guess Lizzy and TJ and Steph looked beautiful then, right?"

"All of you do…"

"Oh, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

Mel forced a smile, giggling a bit before tugging her partner faster, hoping to distract from the conversation.

"Want to see if this one works? Maybe you'd like a Snickers."

"Sure…What's that?"

"It's a candy bar."

Stopping in front of one, Mel slipped in some quarters from her pocket, crouching down to her partner's level.

"Pick which one you want, Pal."

After a moment of thought, the plant Digimon pressed a button, and they took a step back to wait for the treat to drop down.

A strange grinding sound reached them, and Mel looked a bit concerned until the front of the machine fell forward.

Yelping in fright, she picked Palmon up and backed out of range, wincing as the metal hit grass.

Looking inside, she was surprised to see it was hollow…

Well, hollow besides the Numemon and his Spirit Evolution within…

Unlike his fellows, he was tall and muscular, with a white mask and ears, with light hair.

He moved fluidly, and she gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist, almost pulling the teen off her feet.

Blushing at the close proximity, she put her hands on his chest, feeling his blue-eyed gaze on her.

"This is flattering and all, but I think this is a little sudden…"

Palmon grabbed her partner's arm, pulling her from the silent Spirit Evolution as the others began to converge, worried about the clang and yelp.

"Well, cutie, my buddy Ace here likes you. A LOT."

Everyone's gaze turned to the hidden Numemon, and twelve pairs of eyes turned to Mel.

"Jeez…Got an admirer already, girl?" Jenny joked.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Maybe this whole thing is a misunderstanding…?" Steph suggested.

Mel looked from her friends to Ace, unsure how to handle the situation, and sighed.

"Um…I'm flattered at the thought, but I don't think I'm really ready for that kind of commitment."

Palmon nodded, moving to stand in front of her partner…

Ace seemed to stare at her for a long moment before looking back at his partner, and they communicated in silence.

Jenny put a hand on her younger friend's shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"Too bad you don't think so, sweetcheeks."

Meg tensed, hands fisted in preparation for a fight as Tonya almost lowered herself into a crouch…

"Get 'em, guys!"

The other vending machines began opening, and Lizzy backed away in slight fright.

"B-But you guys can't come out into the sunlight!"

A soft rumble reached them, and the group looked up to see the sun hiding behind thick gray clouds…

"…Th-Then again…"

"RUN!" Steph shouted, grabbing Lizzy as everyone bolted away.

Swerving through the field of vending machines, with more and more Numemon and rat Spirit Evolutions on their tails, they broke out towards the forest.

It was still a decent run away, but Meg looked back to see that they couldn't get away as they were.

"We need to split up!"

"Are you crazy? It's always the funny one that gets killed first!"

"Then you should be fine, Jenny!"

"HEY!"

"Just split up!" Tonya shouted.

As everyone split off, Mel picked up the pace, lifting Palmon off her feet so they could move faster.

"Mel, watch out!"

Yelping, she ducked under a Nume-Sludge, and leaped behind a tree for protection.

Hugging Palmon to her chest as she leaned heavily against the trunk, she closed her eyes at the heavy hammering of blows on the bark.

"Pal, what are we gonna do?"

Looking up at her partner, the Digimon couldn't help wincing as wood splintered beneath a particularly heavy blow…

"…Let me down, Mel."

"But Pal-."

"Let me down."

Carefully doing so, the brunette slid down to sit amid the tree roots, watching her partner jump out of hiding.

"Poison Ivy-!"

There were cries of fear, and the green-eyed teen peeked out to see that their pursuers were fleeing.

"Pal, you did it!"

"But…I didn't do anything…"

"…Then why did they run?"

Something shook the ground from behind them, and the pair jumped, whirling around to face whoever had snuck up on them.

"It's Monzaemon and Whiteflash."

Monzaemon looked like a tall, stoic teddy bear, his partner a lanky, muscled man.

He had dark black hair and red eyes, with a wolf's ears and tail like Fang, and what looked like a mace strapped to his back.

"Pal…Are they good?"

"They always have been."

Monzaemon's eyes began to glow, and Mel's widened…

"Maybe there's an exception today…"

Lasers struck the ground at their feet, and the brunette hefted up her partner once more, racing away.

"Why is it that every Digimon we meet tries to kill us?!"

"It's just bad luck!!"

CRACK!!!

"REALLY bad luck!!!"

Bursting out of the trees and practically flying over the shin-high grass, Mel almost yelped when her foot met thin air.

She was caught from her head-over-heels tumble, and looked up in surprise at Ace's emotionless mask as Palmon landed on her chest.

Before the brunette could say anything, he covered her mouth, crouching down in the ditch beside his Numemon partner.

Before Mel could think of a protest, the pounding footsteps of Monzaemon reached them through the earth…

Ace shielded with his body, intent on hiding their scent with his own and Numemon's, making it seem like a sewage leak.

The partners passed over them as if the four weren't there, and continued on their way.

Once the tremors faded, Mel managed to breathe, sitting up.

"You alright, Pal?"

"I'm okay…But what was that?"

"I don't know…"

Managing to stand, she peeked out to see Monzaemon and Whiteflash heading towards some trees, with the roofs of buildings in the distance.

"That's Toy Town."

"…What about the others?"

Ace looked to his partner, who jumped up to catch their attention.

"We saw 'em get carted away by Monzaemon."

"Captured?"

Green eyes filling with worry, she looked down at Palmon.

"Do you think they'd take the others to Toy Town?"

"Probably."

Mel looked thoughtful, turning to stare out at Toy Town…

"Then we're going to save them."

Before Palmon could protest, the brunette had already turned to Ace and his Numemon.

"Thank you for helping us. I owe you one."

Smiling sweetly, she then pulled herself out of the ditch, helping up Palmon before they headed off.

"What IS Toy Town?" She wondered as they managed to enter the trees.

"It's a place Monzaemon and Whiteflash made for all the abandoned Digimon toys. When they're given up, they find a home there."

"Really?"

Mel looked up at the sky…

"…I wonder why they'd take the others, then…"

"We'll find out when we get there..."

Colorful buildings rose up, and yellow bricks lead into Toy Town, and the pair followed the streets.

"It's kinda cute…"

"We'd better keep a look-out, Mel. We wouldn't want to get snuck-up on."

"Right…"

Making sure to keep her guard up, Mel stopped when she saw someone running towards them from up the road.

Tilting her head in confusion at the sight of Tonya, she watched her being chased by what seemed like a strange…

Toy?

'Why would Tonya be running from a toy?'

If the toy was annoying her, Tonya could have easily avoided it, or perhaps have merely knocked it over.

She wouldn't have been…

Playing…

Hitting the brakes, both watched her run by, giving an empty laugh…

"She's like a ZOMBIE…"

"Where's Agumon? I've never seen them apart like this before…"

Both partners shared an anxious glance…

"I've got a BAD feeling about this, Pal…Something is wrong here…"

They blinked when they saw Meg run by, being chased by a toy train and…

SMILING?

"…Something is DEFINITELY wrong here…"

"Amen to THAT…"

Steph, Jenny, Lizzy, TJ…

They all seemed devoid of emotion and life…

Mel was concerned, feeling antsy and fidgety, and sped up the pace…

Like she could feel the same fate threatening to befall her…

"Where are all the Digimon?" Palmon worried.

"Why? Is it really bad?"

"If we go too far from our partners, we pull at our bond…It hurts both of us…"

Her heart tightened at the thought of being separated from her Digimon and causing Palmon pain…

"Well, we'll just have to make sure not to get separated."

Smiling reassuringly, she took hold of Palmon's hand and sped up, looking through the windows of buildings they passed.

Something rattled in one darkened shop, and they looked inside to see a dusty store, with dirty sheets covering old furniture.

A chest rattled within, roughly up to her hip with a heavy metal lock on the front.

"What's that?"

The muffled cries of familiar voices had both of them on alert…

"It's the Digimon!"

Managing to open the door in her haste, Mel led the way inside, skidding to a halt onto her knees.

Pulling on the lock in a vain attempt to open it, she looked up at Palmon in defeat.

"Agumon, are you guys in there?!"

"Yes, we're in here!"

"What's wrong? Why can't you break yourselves out?"

"Whiteflash put collars on us after Monzaemon used his Hearts Attack. They stop us from using our attacks and hypnotize our partners." Gabumon's voice explained.

"So he got everyone?" Palmon wondered.

"Yeah!" Biyomon shouted.

"Maybe we could get you out and get the collars off-."

"No! The collars won't get off until Monzaemon and Whiteflash are defeated!"

Mel froze, turning to look her partner in the eyes as the implications soaked in…

"You want us to…?"

"You must defeat Monzaemon and Whiteflash." Tentomon answered.

Putting a hand on her green charm and gazing down at the matching device on her hip, she bit her lip worriedly.

"…What if I…we can't?"

"You will." Patamon assured.

Palmon put a hand on her partner's shoulder, looking more sure than she felt, channeling Mel's need to help others.

"We can do it, Mel. I'll make sure of it."

After a moment, the brunette nodded, standing and heading for the door.

"Right…We'll be back for you guys."

Marching out into the streets, she became a girl on a mission, intent on finding Monzaemon and saving her friends.

Palmon jogged to keep up, feeling the teen's determination and mild frustration.

"Mel?"

"We need to save the others, Pal. If we don't…"

Her pace slowed to a stop, and her eyes filled with tears…

"I'm just not strong enough, Pal…I'm sorry…"

"Don't talk like that!"

Almost jumping at Palmon's shout, the brunette turned to look down with surprised, glittering emerald eyes.

"Pal?"

"If you keep talking like that, I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but I'll definitely be crying!"

Palmon looked close to tears as well, but held them back vehemently.

"You're such a great person, Mel! If only you'd see how strong you really are!"

"…"

The tears spilled over, and she held back a soft sob before pulling the Digimon into a hug.

"I just don't feel strong…I'm just glad you believe in me, Pal…"

"I'll always believe in you…"

Straightening, they dried their eyes and then continued moving, searching for Monzaemon and Whiteflash…

Pounding footsteps, and they whirled around to see the giant stuffed Digimon and his partner.

Finding her courage, Mel stepped forward, clearly unhappy…

"I want you to free my friends and their Digimon RIGHT NOW!"

"Or else!"

Neither seemed intimidated by the angry looks, and Monzaemon's eyes glowed as his partner pulled of his heavy mace.

"Uh oh…"

Lasers flew and Whiteflash charged, moving inhumanly fast as the pair turned tail and ran.

"I never thought I'd be chased by a giant stuffed bear!"

"There's a first time for everything!"

Mel looked over her shoulder, eyes widening as she saw Whiteflash jumped up, bringing his mace back for a powerful swing at her head.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she whirled around, pulling Palmon behind her as the heavy weapon began to swing down…

Suddenly, Ace tackled him out of thin air, and the other rat Spirit Evolutions jumped on him as well.

The Numemon jumped in the way as well, throwing Nume-Sludge at Monzaemon.

Mel and Palmon shared a surprised look, and took a step back at the fight brewing.

"They came to help us…" The brunette breathed…

But it soon became apparent that Whiteflash and his partner were far stronger than all of their opponents combined, and her anxiety returned.

"They're not strong enough…"

Palmon stepped forward, but Mel took hold of her shoulder.

"No…Not you."

Before the plant Digimon could ask what she meant, the girl had a hand over her charm and ran forward.

Whiteflash seemed intent on smashing his enemies fatally, and she jumped up to grab his arm, holding him back from the deed.

"Don't!"

He tossed her away, and she fell on her back, startled at the pain.

'No!'

Her eyes burned with a startling fire, and she didn't register the bright green light beginning to envelop her vision…

'I won't let him hurt them! Not anymore!'

Charm shining, it enveloped her form in an almost blinding light...

"Rabbit…"

It smoothed itself into a cocoon around her, and she closed her eyes as safety and strength crawled into her skin…

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…"

The changes solidified on her frame, and she smiled brightly…

"LUCKY FEET!"

Light fell around her in shattering, glittering shards, and Lucky Feet hit the ground.

Wearing a green bikini top and white mini-skirt, she grinned at the green ruffles beneath, and the green device on her white 'belly' jacket pocket glowed.

Her green backed sandals slid across the ground, and the rabbit's tail and ears twitched, getting used to their new positions.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Whiteflash swung his weapons towards her, but Lucky Feet was gone in a flash, brown rabbit's ears streaming back with her hair.

Striking his wrist, she jumped back like a lightning flash, and skidded away on the gold bricks.

Togemon and Monzaemon were sharing blows, and Lucky Feet drew her opponent away from the beaten forms on the ground.

Whiteflash seemed to be getting angry, red eyes flashing as he moved in, claws outstretched.

She was far faster than him, however, and dodged to the side, punching him in the shoulder.

As he was stunned by the blow, she zipped back, knocking him off-balance once more.

Doing this a couple more times seemed to sufficiently daze him, and she skidded to a halt.

Lucky Feet just KNEW this wasn't his fault, just like it hadn't been Meramon and Silverwing's or Andromon and Liztech's…

She couldn't hurt him…

But she could help him.

"Togemon!"

"Yeah?"

Lucky Feet skidded around her angered opponent, making sure not to get grabbed, when something glowed darkly on his back…

"Hit him with all you've got!"

"Got it!"

Readying her fist, she rushed in as her Digimon readied for her own strike…

Her fist was only a moment away from striking his back…

"Needle Spray!"

It seemed that their joined strike was just what the doctor ordered, since a Black Gear escaped Monzaemon's stuffing.

Whiteflash's black hairs turned bright white, and his eyes turned blue as the Spirit Evolution sat up.

"MAN, what happened?"

"You guys were being controlled by a Black Gear. But we need you to release our friends." Lucky Feet explained, jumping up to sit on her partner's fist.

Monzaemon sat up, taking his partner onto his shoulder, and turned to them.

"We'll free your friends."

"We're sorry for all the trouble we caused."

"We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"It's alright."

Smiling, Lucky Feet swung her legs from her high perch.

"You're forgiven."

And really, once everyone was free and explanations given, they were.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's COLD…" Mel stated, shivering.

"It's not that bad. If it was, our blood would be freezing."

Everyone stared at Jenny in shock, and she blinked before a sheepish grin crossed her face.

"Bad time?"

"VERY."

"Still, it would be fun if it started to snow. We could build snowmen and snow forts and have snowball fights!"

TJ grinned, looking excited.

"That would be fun! Wouldn't it, Pat?"

"What's all that stuff?"

"Things we do in the winter months." Meg explained.

"It's FUN." Mel added, smiling.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow now." Steph noted.

"Th-The drop of temperature and the moisture level make it highly plausible…"

"I'd whip all of you in a snowball fight, then." Tonya boasted.

"I highly doubt that." Meg replied, arms crossed and a small smirk on her features.

"I could defeat you easily."

"Oh REALLY, Ms Cocky-Pants? I'd like to see you try it!"

"I could get both of you with one hand tied behind my back. And my wings strapped together!"

"I could bury you guys so far under SO FAST, you won't even know HOW!"

"I-Isn't it all just strategy?"

"I could beat ALL of you guys! AT ONCE!"

Jenny grinned, seeing the group's spirits lift after their initial depression from the cold.

'Mission accomplished.'

With Gomamon on her head, she continued on, a skip in her step and a whistle on the air.

The pine trees were so thickly placed that she wouldn't have been surprised if snow had already been falling.

Statistics, diagnoses, memories, facts, rushed through her mind, and she tried to shake them away.

Frostbite, pneumonia, blood freezing a heart solid…

The others didn't need to know all the horrible things that could happen, might happen…

It was her burden to bear, a curse of the knowledge she had hidden from them…

"Jenny?"

Blinking, her eyes turned up to meet Gomamon's, and she shrugged.

"What?"

"You look upset…"

Smoothing her features, she smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong!"

Gomamon wasn't convinced, since that flicker in her eyes was back.

It made her silver eyes look a dark, cloudy grey, and that alone made him want to make Jenny laugh.

"Why did the Kokatorimon cross the road?"

"…I don't know…why?"

"To get away from the Tyrannomon!"

Smiling a bit, she shook her head…

"It probably would've been funnier if I knew who they were, Goma-Goma."

"It's not MY fault you don't know who those Digimon are."

"Well, if you TOLD me, I'd know!"

This playful banter always lifted their spirits, managed to get their minds off what troubled them…

The trees broke away, and the group stopped in surprise to see the sudden tundra of snow.

The white crystals were hard and compact, but still freezing cold, and everyone turned their eyes on Tonya.

"What now?" Mel wondered.

"We can't walk across this without our feet going numb." Meg informed.

"W-We'd need boots and thick socks…"

"Don't forget that the Digimon don't HAVE shoes at all." Steph added.

"My fingers are starting to hurt…" TJ noted, rubbing her hands together as Patamon snuggled into her arms.

Jenny looked at her friends, trying to ignore the chill nipping at her skin, and cradled Gomamon to her chest.

What were they going to do?

It was too cold here for them to even hope to find fruit or berries, and there was no source of water for fish.

Not to mention the specialized Digimon that could ambush them if they made camp…

She may stay up later than any of the others, her overactive imagination giving so many possibilities that Jenny was becoming an insomniac, but it wasn't safe.

Gomamon didn't seem to have noticed, but the blonde had noticed him watching her more intently now.

Vision blurring a moment, she rubbed her eyes to clear it, feeling her mask cracking and her patience burning away…

"Hey, what's that?"

Looking up at Gomamon's voice and returning to reality, silver eyes scanned where her own partner's were pointed.

"Smoke again?" Patamon wondered.

"It doesn't look like it…" Lizzy admitted.

"It doesn't smell." Gabumon noted, looking up at Meg.

"He's right. Smoke would have an odor."

"What looks like smoke but doesn't have a smell?" Mel questioned.

"Steam." Steph answered.

"But what would be making steam all the way over there?" Tonya grumbled.

"Hot springs." Jenny realized, smiling.

"Hot springs? You mean we can take baths?" TJ wondered, eyes wide in awe.

That had everyone imagining warm baths and what it felt like to be CLEAN, and rushed towards the source.

Snow gave way to bare rock after a while, and they were faced with the boiling springs and warm rocks.

"I-It's too hot to go in…"

"We could still use the water to wash our clothes and bathe…" Tonya assured.

"We just need to find something to hold the water in as it cools a little, that's all."

"We still need food. Being clean and starved to death doesn't seem very appealing." Jenny reminded.

"Well, we could use that." Mel pointed out.

The group turned to see what the brunette had noticed, and stared at it in dumbfounded surprise…

"…I'm sorry, I think I've gone insane…Is that a fridge?"

"You're not crazy yet, Jen." Meg replied, and everyone began to move towards the refrigerator, curious as kittens.

Jenny hung back a bit, feeling her worry gnawing at her intestines like a hungry fox, begging for panic to feed it.

'Breathe, Jen…Breathe…'

Composing herself, she watched Tonya take hold of the handle, pulling the door open to reveal…

Eggs…

Lots and lots of eggs…

"That's strange…" Lizzy mumbled, tilting her head curiously.

"I know how to make eggs. We should cook them once we're all clean." Steph stated.

The others agreed, and decided that the younger members of the group should go first.

Finding bowl-like rocks, Tonya and Meg filled them with water to cool with their partners as Steph and Biyomon started a fire.

Positioning a large flat stone over it, she waited for it to heat up sufficiently as Mel and Lizzy hung up vines to help dry their clothes in a breeze.

Jenny went off on her own to find sticks to be made into 'forks', while TJ boiled some of the eggs with Patamon.

Just as the food was ready to be made, Jenny put up some broad leaves to make a section of close-knit trees a private place to bathe.

Going from oldest to youngest one at a time, they stripped, handed out their clothes, and used a bowl of warm water to wash off dirt and grime.

As they did that, someone else would wash their clothes and get them dry, the flying Digimon flapping their wings to dry them more quickly.

Once everyone had taken a turn, and warmed clothes on their backs, they settled around a large flat rock to eat.

Using the rock bowls they'd dried out, everyone piled different style eggs to eat for dinner as the sun long-passed its noontime mark.

TJ was happy enough to stuff her face, smiling as the nourishment was digested into her bloodstream.

Her and Mel were eager to fill themselves to the brim as quickly as possible, while their seniors ate at a slower pace.

Jenny barely ate a bite, looking around as if she was a nervous animal, finally managing to stare down at her food.

Gomamon paused, turning his gaze to his partner and growing more concerned.

She wasn't eating well, and he'd noticed her trouble sleeping, so he wanted to put some sort of stop to it.

"What's up, Jen?"

"Huh?"

Blinking, she locked eyes with Gomamon, and her mask slid back into place with unnerving ease, even for her.

"It's nothing to worry about, Goma-Goma. I'm fine."

Tonya looked up, having accidentally overheard the conversation, and felt a bit guilty.

Was something wrong with Jenny?

How had she not noticed?

Seeing the look cross her younger friend's face, Jenny faked a reassuring look.

"Nothing's wrong, Red. Trust me."

Relieved that the redhead seemed to buy it, she started eating as the knots began to loosen around her stomach.

Gomamon still didn't believe her, their bond made it impossible for her to hide such strong emotions, and he was just glad that they'd momentarily lessened.

There was slight conversation, but the warmth had slipped into their bones, making them tired and sated.

Everything was picked clean, and Steph leaned back on her arm, sighing, as Biyomon leaned against her.

"I wish we'd had some ham…" Tonya admitted.

"No use wishing for things we can't get." Meg replied.

"Then again, I miss ice cream…" Mel put in.

"You can't tell me you don't wish we had some ice cream."

"It doesn't mean we'll get any."

"You don't have to be so hard on them, Meg." Steph stated.

"It's not my fault that I'm the only one taking this whole thing seriously."

Jenny's eyes narrowed, staring at the fire they were surrounding, and didn't look up.

"Doesn't mean it's the right way to handle the situation."

"How would you know?"

Gazing up, the blonde sighed.

"Panicking and being paranoid isn't the way to handle this. We'll drive ourselves crazy that way."

"Being completely reckless or uncaring is going to get us KILLED."

"What makes you think that's what I'm suggesting?" Jenny demanded, starting to feel angry.

"It's the way you've always been. You're so immature."

Everyone was surprised when Jenny didn't shake off the barb, and instead took it to heart.

"Well, it's not my fault you're too busy growing up to realize where you are. Besides, I was thinking we should climb that mountain."

"Infinity Mountain?" Tentomon wondered.

"Yup."

"It's too dangerous."

"You're just saying that because YOU don't think we can make it."

"Because we can't. There are probably Digimon up there just waiting to ambush us."

"We can handle that sort of thing. I mean, you five can just Spirit Evolve and all that, and then everything's fine."

"It's not that simple."

"It's not that COMPLICATED, either."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean that you're ever right."

Jenny glared, standing, and Meg accepted the challenge, also rising.

"And what do you mean by that?" She seethed.

"You never think of the danger around us, never think to actually pay attention to our feelings, and all you ever do is tell jokes!"

Hurt flashed through her eyes, and Meg felt a stab of guilt before anger took over Jenny's features.

"You have NO FUCKING IDEA what I think about! You have NO FUCKING IDEA what I worry about! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!!!"

Shock filled the air, and no one could move as tears almost fell from Jenny's lashes as she turned to run away.

TJ looked up at her surprised elders, hugging Patamon close as Gomamon went to follow his partner.

"Is Jen-Jen okay?"

"…I don't know…" Steph admitted.

"I've never seen her snap like that before…" Mel agreed, looking towards Lizzy.

"…I-I think she's just stressed…We all are…"

Tonya's eyes were thoughtful and guilty, glazed with memory, and she sighed.

"…She'll pull herself together…She always does…"

Meg looked down, feeling angry with herself for so callously judging her friend, as Gabumon tried to soothe her.

'I'm sorry, Jenny…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glaring at the hot spring's bubbling surface, Jenny clenched her fist around a pebble before skipping it across the surface.

'Stupid Meg…Acts like she knows everything…'

Grumbling to herself at the unfairness of the accusations, and angry at herself for feeding the beliefs, she picked up a rock and chucked it.

"Whoa! I didn't think you were THAT unhappy…"

Her head snapped up to spot Gomamon, who was shaking the limb that had been burned by some scorching water.

"Goma-Goma!"

Anger evaporating instantly to be replaced with worry, she quickly pulled him towards her to inspect the damage.

"Are you alright? It doesn't hurt that much, right? Oh, if it gets infected, it'll be all my fault-!"

"JENNY!"

Blinking at Gomamon in surprise, he put a hand on her cheek.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Jen. It's not that bad."

"But it could have been…"

Looking away, she dug her thumb into her own palm, biting her lip.

"I can't do anything right…"

"You CAN do things right. You just need to be yourself."

"…I don't even know who that is anymore…"

Gomamon sat on her lap, looking up at his partner and wondering what he could say to help…

"I don't know what you think you are or what you want to be, but I know something. You're smart and caring and a worrywart and sensitive…"

"Goma-Goma, you don't have to…I guess I'm still hiding…"

"Hiding from what?"

Her eyes glazed over in memory before Jenny tried to shake it off, standing up with her partner tucked under her arm.

"I guess I'm just suffering from Peter Pan Envy, that's all…"

"What's that?"

"…Not wanting to grow up…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring out the cave entrance, Jenny sighed, hand slowly moving over a sleeping Gomamon in her lap.

A dying fire dimly lit up the cave they'd found, a warm indent in a cliff for them to sleep in.

Jenny was the only one awake, watching them again after faking sleep.

Her talk with Gomamon had alleviated the slight pressure on her gut, but had not gotten rid of the problem.

Then again, the blonde hadn't expected a quick fix…

'I need to start the change myself…I know who I'm running from…Maybe I should just make myself over again…Face my fears…'

Carefully resting Gomamon on a warm rock, she pulled on her sneakers before standing, looking around at her sleeping friends.

'I can't bring them with…They'll get hurt…'

Deciding to head out on her own, she stepped outside, looking up at the large peek looming overhead.

'Infinity Mountain, here I come…'

Setting off up a cliff-made path, the blonde brushed her bangs out of her face, and sighed.

"Jen?"

Whipping around, she almost stumbled over her own two feet before stabilizing, staring at Gomamon.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm following you."

"Oh, no you're not!"

Looking stern, she pointed back to the cave a few yards back.

"You're going back in there and sleeping."

"I can't. We're bonded, remember?"

"So?"

"Wherever you go, I go. It's the way things work."

Clambering up to rest on her shoulder, Gomamon grinned.

"So why don't we do this together, huh?"

"…"

Smiling slightly at the unexpected reassurance of having someone eternally by her side, Jenny nodded, turning back around.

"Why not? This definitely won't be as boring."

The trip upwards was silent at first, but Gomamon was intent on dragging out whatever was bothering her.

"Jen, why do you pretend to be somebody else, anyway?"

"…My grandmother."

"Grandmother? What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything…Not on purpose…"

Jenny huffed, shaking her head.

"She just wanted me to be better than I think I can be…"

"Jenny…"

"I'm smart…My mind just works so fast it's like I'm never staying still…If anyone knew…They'd treat me differently…She'd…"

Releasing a breath, she climbed over a large boulder, feet slipping slightly on the surface.

"…She just wants me to be the best I can be…It's just that what I want to be and my level don't…click, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be a doctor, but I want to help people who won't get that medical attention anywhere else. My grandmother…"

Jenny jumped, catching the edge of a jutting rock and pulling herself on top, looking up another path.

"She'd want me to be a surgeon or neurologist or something like that, want me to be famous and sought-after and rich…"

A sigh, and she started hiking upwards over rough terrain, Gomamon jumping from her shoulder to move ahead.

"I guess I decided to hide behind something else so that she'd never find out…It just stuck with me…"

"Didn't you enjoy who you were?"

"…Who I was, who I am…It's all starting to mix together, and it's making my gut hurt…"

Gomamon looked back at her, and she pulled herself over a particularly large boulder.

"I'm not sure what's me and what's part of a mask…"

"Maybe none of it is."

"That doesn't make any sense, Goma-Goma."

"It does. Maybe you're just trying to be simple, but nobody's simple. You have all these different things about you, and that's what makes you great."

"Not everyone is complex…"

"Gabumon says Meg is."

"…Everyone knows that." Jenny defended, looking away, because she HADN'T known…

"…Does everyone know you?"

"…I guess not…Maybe Red does, and Liz…But that's it…"

"I think it's time that changed."

"…You're smarter than you look, Goma-Goma." She teased, smiling as she scooped him up.

"So are you."

"Guess we're both more than we seem, huh?"

"At least I'm cute."

"And what am I? Chopped Shellmon?"

Gomamon chuckled, poking his partner in the nose.

"Now THAT is good!"

"Better than your 'Why did the Kokatorimon cross the road' joke."

"Is not!"

"Trust me, it is."

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT-!"

"Hey, we're here!"

"Really?"

"…Got ya."

"…You're good…REAL good…"

Jenny smiled cheekily, sitting down on a rock and looking up at Infinity Mountain, the peek still looming above them.

"We must be halfway there by now. Good job with the distraction, Goma-Goma."

"Hey, it worked."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Feeling lighter somehow, the blonde brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and stared up at the star-littered sky.

"…Why did you want to climb this mountain, anyway?"

"BECAUSE, silly, it's the best vantage point of the island. I'm sure the others could understand that, but they're just…concerned."

"About you and TJ."

"…Probably…We ARE the only ones that can't do that cool transformation thing…"

Jenny rubbed her forehead, loosening the furrows of worry and thought…

"If only things weren't so complicated after all…"

"Hey, what's that?"

Looking up curiously, silver eyes widened as cracks opened higher above them, making everything shake rather abruptly.

"Holy cheese dogs!"

Nearly falling over, Jenny caught herself and stared as the rock moved as if like a sliding door, releasing what looked like…

Black Gears…

"Oh no…Oh no-Oh no-Oh no!!!"

Gomamon clung to her side as the dark projectiles flew into the air, almost immediately invisible in the night sky, and Jenny shot to her feet.

"We need to check it out, Goma-Goma!"

"I say we go back and pretend we don't know anything about it!"

"Don't be such a coward."

"I admit it! I'm a coward! Can we go now!"

"I don't think so, you."

Picking up the struggling Digimon, she jogged up the path, eyes intent.

Climbing high with Gomamon perched on her shoulders and head, the blonde pulled herself up a good few yards before finding another a path carved into the mountainside.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Jenny wished she'd taken all those sports like Steph had…

Managing to straighten as Gomamon's hind legs scrambled to help hold him up, she started running to her right, looking up.

The mountain wall they'd seen open…

Was closed.

It didn't even look like it had split apart at all, and that fact was irritating her as the teen skidded to a halt.

"Great! Just GREAT!"

"Can we go back now?"

"Goma-Goma, would you stop asking?!"

"…No."

Sighing, Jenny looked forward to see the sun beginning to rise, and looked back to see a small waterfall.

"We're too far up for that now. We should just…Holy butterscotch…"

Gomamon follows his partner's line of sight, eyes widening as something flies towards them, seeming to shield itself from sight with the rising sun.

"It's a Digimon!"

Pulling her partner into a large crack in the wall, Jenny held him to her chest as the Digimon and its Spirit Evolution landed.

As they walked by their little niche in the wall, Gomamon peered out to see who they were.

"It's Unimon and Baggie."

"Who?"

Peeking out, she spotted the large winged, helmet-wearing horse, his Spirit Evolution, a badger-man, riding on his back.

He had the sharp teeth of one, looking squat and strong.

"They're a wise old pair. They wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Must I remind you of Andromon and Liztech? And Monzaemon and Whiteflash? HM?"

"…You've got a point…"

"You bet I do!"

"…You don't need to say it like that anymore, Jen."

"…Party pooper…"

Looking back out to see what the partners were doing, Jenny paused to see Unimon drinking from the small waterfall, Baggie keeping watch.

"This must be their watering hole…"

"Maybe we could ask them about the mountain. Then we can go back and tell the others!"

"Goma-Goma, don't you dare-! …Oh holy Jebus…"

Smacking her forehead as Gomamon walked out into the open, she scrambled to her feet, running towards him.

"Hey, Unimon! Baggie! It's me, Gomamon! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Neither replied, looking up at the sky as if in intent search for something.

"What's up with them?"

"Something's coming."

Jenny tensed, looking around as she scooped up Gomamon…

"I don't think it's friendly, either…"

Something black caught her eye in the early morning light, and Jenny cringed, hunching over Gomamon as if to protect him.

"Goma-Goma-!"

Baggie hissed, moving as if to strike the Black Gear, but he missed.

The projectile struck Unimon in the back, causing him to rear in pain, and both cried out until Baggie's eyes turned red.

"UH OH…"

"We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"You have NO idea…"

The other pair turned on them, and Jenny backed up, eyes wide.

"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to come up here alone…"

"I second that thought!"

Unimon took to the air, but Baggie stayed on their level, long claws escaping between his knuckles…

"…Run?"

"Run."

After a moment, both screamed and Jenny raced away, legs pumping.

A snarl of rage and flapping wings caused her to try and speed up, jumping over a mound of pebbles to avoid claws and slipping.

"Goma-Goma, tell me you have a plan!"

"How do you expect me to have a plan? You're the smart one!"

"I'm kinda busy here! Maybe YOU should help out a little, wise guy!"

"I'm working on it!"

Skidding to make a turn, Jenny barely ducked beneath Baggie's next swipe, almost falling forward on her face.

Managing to regain her footing, the blonde rushed ahead, adrenaline pounding through her veins.

"Ariel Attack!"

Crying out as the attack struck the ground at her heels, Jenny flipped head-over-heels from the force.

Landing flat on her back, the blonde struggled to breathe after the wind was so thoroughly knocked out her, and Gomamon sat up.

"Are you okay, Jen?"

"Just peachy…"

Managing to sit up, Jenny rubbed her head, looking back to see Baggie charging toward them and the broken pathway.

"Oh JEBUS…"

Scrambling to her feet, with Gomamon held tightly to her chest with one arm, she tried to keep running…

"Ariel Attack!"

Skidding to a halt to avoid being struck by the attack, she was pushed back by the force, stumbling.

"Where are you going, pipsqueak?" Baggie demanded in a gruff growl, and she whirled around to see him and Unimon.

"Well, if I had wings, I'd kinda be going over there right now…"

"I agree…"

"We can help you…"

Grey eyes widened as Unimon opened his mouth, the sphere of energy building…

"Ariel Attack-!"

A sudden red flash smashed the Digimon the mountainside, and another knocked Baggie clear off his feet.

It was Birdramon and Talon, the former carrying Tonya and Agumon with her.

The pair jumped to the ground, and the redhead checked out her friend before smacking her upside the head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I DON'T KNOW'?!"

"I MEAN 'I DON'T KNOW'!! NOW STOP YELLING AT ME!!"

"HELP!!!"

Whirling around, their eyes widened as Birdramon was blasted away with an Ariel Attack, and Talon, feeling the pain, was kicked over the edge as well.

"TALON!"

"Tonya, let's do it!"

"Right!"

Putting a hand over her charm, Tonya closed her eyes…

"Tiger!"

As the energy built up, she couldn't help smiling…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Pouncing on Baggie, Tawny growled as they tussled, and Greymon tried to grab his own opponent.

Unimon evaded him, however, and then darted down to smash him into the rock, flying out of reach once more.

Gasping at the sudden pain, Tonya leapt away, trying to stay on her feet.

"You alright, Greymon?"

"I'm fine…"

"Ariel Attack!"

Both cried out as Greymon was struck, and Jenny's eyes widened.

"TAWNY! GREYMON!"

Talon was just rising from a jutting rock below, encouraging her partner up as well, when Unimon and Baggie descended upon them.

"Meteor Wing!"

Defending her face, Talon was tackled the same moment as Birdramon, and rock shattered beneath them.

Baggie jumped atop his partner's back, and they flew over the fallen winged partners.

Looking down, heart still racing, Jenny knew what she had to do…

Putting Gomamon down, she ignored his curious look as she straightened.

"Stay."

Green eyes widened as he anticipated her actions, but Jenny had already jumped before he could retort.

"JEN!"

Landing on Unimon's back, and nearly knocking a snarling Baggie off, she held onto the half-protruding gear in the horse Digimon's back.

Unimon began to rear and buck, and his partner rushed to try and claw her apart, though Jenny swung away, pulling on the Black Gear with all her strength.

A cry of pain echoed in two voices, and Jenny winced as her arm was slashed.

Gomamon cried out, looking on in worry and unable to jump to his partner's aid.

'Don't do something stupid, Jen…' He prayed.

Swinging around, Jenny kicked her opponent in the face, and straddled Unimon in order to tug on the Black Gear.

Unimon screeched as Baggie clung to his partner's leg, and Jenny closed her eyes, holding on tight.

'I can't let go! I need to save them!'

Silver light engulfed her vision, and her charm began to glow…

"Dolphin…"

As the cocoon surrounded her, lifting the blonde off of the Digimon's back as the Black Gear shuddered in pain, Jenny smiled…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve in…"

The light spread over her skin, and warmed her through to the bone…

"TRICKSTER!"

The light shattered, and Trickster was almost hovering in midair for a moment…

A silver one-sleeved shirt and ankle-length black split skirt covered her, with bangles on her left wrist and right ankle.

A dolphin's tail peeked out from beneath it, and she almost cried out as gravity took hold, strange device glowing...

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Landing on the soft fur, Trickster straightened, patting her partner's head.

"Nice save."

"Maybe you should've thought that through, too."

"Oh, shut it…"

Both looked up at their very-angry opponents, and her tail raised itself as if it was also on-edge…

Propelling herself into the air the moment Baggie tried to literally get the drop on them, Trickster tensed a moment before impact…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Both initial strikes missed, but she twirled in midair, her hard tail coming down on his back as the explosives struck Unimon's back…

With the Black Gear destroyed, and the partners rushing off in the smoke, Trickster let herself fall onto the waiting back of Ikkakumon.

"Good aim."

"You, too."

Smiling as the light came over them once more, Jenny picked up her tired partner, looking up to see Tonya and Steph.

"Hey, guys."

Smiling sheepishly, she waves slightly…

"Um…You mind helping us get to the top? I didn't really expect the whole 'lets fight' thing…"

Tonya just smiled back, shaking her head in amusement.

"Glad to have you back, Jen."

Smile growing, Jenny began the climb up, ignoring her fear of heights for the moment…

"Glad to be back, Red…"

'Trust me…'


	11. Chapter 11

"…You've got to be KIDDING me…"

Jenny groaned, dropping down to sit on her butt, overlooking the entire island.

"There isn't much to see, is there?" Steph agreed, sighing.

"We didn't walk around the whole planet, at least."

"I think this is worse…" Tonya admitted, putting a hand on her partner's head.

"I can't believe we risked our lives for THIS!" Jenny griped, looking down at her partner.

"This isn't fair!"

"It's the journey that counts, right?"

"Only for dorks…"

"HEY!"

"Well, if you hadn't come up here, you wouldn't have gone through your first Spirit Evolution." Steph reminded, smiling as Biyomon leaned against her hip.

"That's about all the good that came out of this…"

"We just need to wait for the others to meet us up here..." Tonya reminded, sitting down on a rock.

"Hope they don't run into any trouble."

"They won't. It's always just one CRISIS at a time!"

Steph and Tonya almost laughed at Jenny's frustration, turning when they heard footsteps racing to meet them.

"What's up with her?" Meg wondered, quirking an eyebrow at Jenny.

"Look for yourself."

TJ seemed eager enough to check out their surroundings, and paused at the sight…

"Is that normal?"

"No…" Lizzy answered, squinting.

"It's like the climates are overlapping…I wonder…"

"It sure looks cool, though." Mel pointed out, smiling.

"I guess we walked around the whole thing. Where else is there to go?" Tonya wondered.

"We could go around again…Just for shits and giggles…" Jenny replied morosely, chin in her palm.

"Don't get mad, Jen." Gomamon stated, climbing onto her head.

"At least we know you're not crazy."

"…Gee, THANKS…"

"We could stay up here." Steph noted.

"Yeah, if we wanted to be attacked by Digimon and their Spirit Evolutions." Meg replied.

"Or we could leave and walk around the island again." Mel reminded.

"Maybe we haven't seen everything on the mountain…W-We could take a look around…" Lizzy suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe there's caves and stuff to investigate!" TJ agreed.

"Let's at least take a break first." Tonya decided.

"We've had a rough night, so let's just relax for a bit."

A strange sound echoed from the group's back, and everyone tensed, TJ hiding behind her sister…

"PLEASE tell me that was someone's stomach…"

"Normally, I'd lie to you, Jen…But not today…"

"Thanks for the honesty, Goma-Goma…NOT!"

"SH."

Meg's eyes narrowed as she stared at the path they'd just traversed, and Mel took hold of her partner's hand.

"M-Maybe we should run…"

"We shouldn't just stand here." Steph agreed, scooping Biyomon up in one arm.

Still, no one could seem to move, as if the threat rounding on them was using dark tendrils to hold them in place.

A large humanoid lion Digimon followed the curving path, eyes a misty white, with a Clouded Leopard partner on his shoulder.

She seemed almost pretty, with her dark skin, wiry frame, and dark-furred extra appendages.

The only thing unnerving, almost creepy, was her glazed white eyes…

"Oh, it's Leomon and Claw." Patamon noticed, seeming to relax.

"They're good Digimon." Gabumon assured.

"Are you sure about that?" Mel worried.

"They don't seem too friendly…" TJ agreed.

"They're just leaders and role models for all Digimon and their partners." Tentomon informed.

"The children…"

Leomon's voice came out in a growl, and Claw tensed on his shoulder, her long blue hair almost floating with some sort of primal power.

"I want the children…"

"…You're sure they're not rapists, right?" Jenny joked, smile strained.

"Not now, Jen." Meg scolded.

"I think I have an idea…"

Everyone gave Tonya a curious look, and she took hold of her partner's shoulder…

"RUN!!!"

With yelps, they followed her path, going faster when they heard Leomon and Claw catching up.

Lizzy kept close to the wall on their right once they hit a path carved into the rock, and skidded to a halt, grabbing hold of Mel at the sight of danger.

A large green Digimon blocked their path, raising his club, as his partner, a green-scaled cobra girl, grinned evilly to show her fangs.

With the scales covering her form fully, her tail swayed dangerously, and a cobra's well-known head-flaps spread menacingly.

"Oh no! It's Ogremon and Poisontail!" Biyomon shouted, flapping in a panic.

Looking back where they'd come, the group found that Leomon and his own partner blocked their exit.

"Oh MAN…"

"We can't get out of here…" Steph grumbled.

"Teamwork really DOES work for everyone…" Lizzy muttered.

"We've got to do SOMETHING…" Mel insisted.

When their enemies pounced, the elder girls leapt into action…

"Tiger!"

"Wolf!"

"Rabbit!"

The bright light hindered Leomon and Claw as they skidded to a halt…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

They hit the ground a beat before…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Claw was surprised by a lightning strike as Greymon head-butted Leomon back, and the six partners stood back, ready for battle.

"Eagle!"

"Ferret!"

"Dolphin!"

The light had both Ogremon and Poisontail crying out in something akin to pain…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

They hit the ground hard, and then…

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Talon flapped her wings powerfully, surprising Poisontail, as Ikkakumon knocked Ogremon away with his horn.

TJ shuddered in fear, hugging Patamon to her chest and pushing her back against the rock.

The air crackled with tension, Spirit Evolutions and Digimon facing off against each other and ready for a fight.

Tawny seemed ready to strike in sync with her partner when something cracked above, and eyes snapped upwards.

The lip of the mountain cliff above them shattered, and boulders tumbled through the air towards them…

Fang's first thought had her running, eyes wide.

"TAMMY!"

TJ cried out, crouching over her partner at the sight of a rock heading straight for her, and closed her eyes tight.

Fist meeting the stone, it shattered beneath Fang's knuckles, and she skidded, lifting TJ into her arms.

The Digimon blasted the debris to dust, and everyone shielded their eyes from the sand as the light returned them all to normal.

Tonya gave a soft, exhausted sound before falling back on her butt, looking to her partner with half-lidded eyes.

"You alright, Agu?"

"Just tired…"

Steph managed to keep her feet, legs shaking as she helped Biyomon to her feet, and breathed out.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Just peachy…" Jenny replied, sitting up and lifting Gomamon onto her shoulder.

"Where'd they go?" Mel wondered, leaning against Palmon for support.

"Th-They must have been knocked off by that rockslide…" Lizzy informed, looking over the edge with Tentomon.

"Unless they could fly, I'm pretty sure they're long gone." Meg informed, putting down her sister and trying to contain her exhaustion.

"We should keep moving, nonetheless."

"Right…"

Tonya managed to pull herself back up, lifting Agumon onto her back so she'd at least FEEL rested.

"Come on, guys. We can at least find a warm cave to sleep in again."

Groans filled the air as the other five stood up, and the group began to move slowly along the path.

The weariness went bone-deep, and they were soon trudging through a forest as the sun began to set in beautiful colors across the sky.

"I can't believe we did that twice in one day…" Steph admitted, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck.

"We couldn't do it before…" Lizzy noted.

"Maybe our bonds are growing stronger or something…" Tonya muttered, covering her mouth in order to hold in a yawn.

"Or its something like we bring something out in each other that makes us stronger…"

"That's a distinct possibility…"

"We need to find someplace to sleep soon." Mel informed, yawning.

"It's getting dark, and I'm TIRED…"

"There's nowhere to sleep around here…" TJ noted, rubbing her eye cutely.

"We'll find something." Meg assured.

Jenny hit the brakes suddenly, staring at something to her left in shock.

After a moment, she rubbed her eyes and gazed at it again, her stillness catching the weary group's attention.

"What is it?" Mel wondered.

"I think I'm seeing things…Is that a hotel?"

All eyes turned to the sight before them, and surprised silence hung in the air…

"I hope we're all not going crazy, because I see it, too…" Tonya admitted.

"It isn't a mirage." Steph informed, stepping onto the asphalt driveway.

"I'm not sure about this." Meg informed, crossing her arms.

"We just need to check it out…W-We'd be better off in a building than out here…"

"She's got a point." Tonya agreed.

"Maybe they have beds!" TJ stated, smiling.

"Fine, fine…We'll check it out."

Meg didn't seem too happy about it, but the group was practically RACING to the front door.

Steph reached it first, and looked along the handle and doorframe curiously.

"There's no doorbell."

"Then it's a hotel. And we don't NEED a doorbell if it's a hotel, right?" Jenny replied.

"I guess…"

"Then let's open it!"

Mel grinned, pulling on the handle so the heavy door swung outward, letting light into the dark entry room beyond.

Stepping in, they all felt a strange chill enter their spines, even though the late-day sun warmed them.

"It's kinda spooky in here…" TJ admitted, hugging Patamon for reassurance.

"I'm sure we're just paranoid…" Lizzy assured, stepping fully inside, still holding Tentomon's hand in a death grip nonetheless.

Tonya gathered her courage and followed, inspecting the spacious room and the hallways on the second floor.

There were doors branching off from the main room, and even Meg was wondering where they led.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad…We're just jumpy because of the attacks." Jenny reasoned.

"We should see if they have food." Mel informed.

"I say we check out the whole place first." Steph replied.

Tonya sighed, nodding.

"The sooner we do that, the sooner we can eat and go to sleep…"

"Hey, look!"

TJ grinned, the uncomfortable feeling lifting off her shoulders as she raced towards the picture hanging on the opposite wall.

"It's so pretty!"

"What is it?" Patamon wondered, hovering a bit over her outstretched arms to get a better look.

"It's an angel. Something that watches over you, I guess."

Gold eyes sparkled as she looked up at the light drawing, seeing the contrast between its dark wood and the wall.

"Kind of like you, Pat."

"Really?"

Gabumon perked from his half-drowse, and tugged on his partner's hem.

"I smell something, Meg."

Sniffing the air, Meg seemed to study the scents before a smile crossed her face.

"It's food."

Everyone seemed to jolt back to life, wide eyes on the pair still sniffing.

"WHERE?!"

"This way."

A stampede went through one door, and TJ blinked as she realized she was alone with her partner.

"Hey, wait up!"

Snapping her partner out of his trance, she ran after the others, stomach grumbling.

She almost slammed into Jenny, and found that the entire group had stopped at the sight of a long dining table.

It was full of food, plates and platters and bowls covering the entire length, and the Digimon seemed eager to dig in.

"Th-This seems a little suspicious…"

"It COULD be a trick." Tonya agreed, holding onto Agumon's shoulder so he didn't run into the table.

"…Maybe it's nothing." Mel suggested.

"Someone could have just left it out before leaving."

"They must have left in a hurry." Steph replied, holding a hand over the pizza.

"All this food is still warm."

"I think they'd have a good reason for leaving." Meg agreed.

"You know what, it would be rude to let this great food go to waste!"

Jenny grinned, jumping into a chair after Gomamon.

"So I say we eat now and worry later!"

There was silence as the group decided between their caution and their grumbling bellies…

"I want the pizza!"

"I'll take the pudding."

"Ice cream for me!"

"I-I'll just have a milkshake…"

"OOOH, chocolate strawberries!"

"Is that a double latte?"

"MMMMM, bubblegum ice cream!"

As they all dug into the feast, which was, strangely enough, all their favorites, the Digimon joined them.

Tonya leaned back, still chewing on her fourth slice, and tried to identify what was making her skin crawl…

"You feeling okay?"

Turning her eyes towards Agumon, she chewed thoughtfully…

"I'm not sure…Something just doesn't…FEEL right…"

"I'm sure everything's fine. And besides, I'll protect you."

"I know you will, Agu."

TJ grinned, some chocolate syrup from her ice cream staining her lips brown, as she pulled Patamon out of the punch bowl.

Meg sighed, pushing the bowl away as she scooped up a spoonful of pudding for Gabumon to try.

Lizzy sipped at her milkshake, smiling at Tentomon's need to devour everything before him, as Mel popped chocolate strawberries into her mouth.

Jenny was enjoying bubblegum ice cream, and Steph was glad for her latte, enjoying the caffeine boost amid the chips and cookies.

Within the hour, the table was almost completely cleaned off, and everyone was feeling the comfort of full stomachs.

TJ patted her belly, and looked up at the ceiling…

"Do they have bathtubs?"

Jenny perked at the thought, and grey eyes turned to the whole group.

"…Wanna check it out?"

…

"Let's go."

As chairs squealed and footsteps sounded, they headed out into another hallway, and Biyomon flew ahead to search.

"I found a hot spring!"

"HOT SPRING!"

Mel zoomed past the startled Digimon, and the others followed, stopping to see the sight more clearly.

The room was large, with a semicircle of large, warm stones taking up a majority of the space.

They held in the gently steaming water, and a waterfall poured gently from the wall, as towels and robes and hangers were laid out on a table beside the door.

There were plenty of soaps and conditioners and sponges to use, and the white steam gave the room an ethereal, beautiful look.

"OOOOOH…It's gorgeous!"

"Stunning." Lizzy agreed, smiling at Mel's awestruck look.

Meg sighed, spotting a row of eight changing stalls, and walked towards one, nabbing a towel on her way.

"Might as well use them, right?"

The others shared a look before shrugging and grabbing towels, following Meg's lead.

Coming out in towels to see the Digimon, other than Gabumon, enjoying the warmth, the girls slipped into the water.

TJ immediately began playing with Patamon, splashing and swimming around.

Mel slid into the water with Palmon, hidden up to her chin as the warmth loosened her muscles.

Meg leaned back, soothing her flustered, embarrassed partner by patting his head softly.

Lizzy held the towel tightly over her chest, embarrassed even as her muscles relaxed and Tentomon leaned on her shoulder.

Steph was helping wash Biyomon's back, being gentle around the feathers and pushing the suds away.

Tonya sat on a warm rock, feet in the water, watching the water move as the others cleaned themselves off.

"DIGI-TACKLE!"

"AH!"

Being tackled from behind, she fell into the water with a hearty splash, and she surfaced quickly, glaring at Agumon…

"Um…Tonya?"

"…"

"…AH!"

Splashing ensued as the chase began, and laughter rang off the walls once Agumon was caught.

It took more than half an hour for them to get clean, and even longer to dry off and change into fresh underclothes and robes.

Collecting their folded clothes, the group proceeded to look for bedrooms.

A drowsy Palmon was the one that found the room, the light and airy feeling soothing them closer to slumber.

There were eight beds, four against each wall across from each other, with light blue silk sheets and thick comforters.

Meg yawned, hiding it against her hand as she placed her clothes on the foot of one, lifting Gabumon onto the mattress.

"We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's late…" Steph agreed, looking out at the pitch-black night through a window as she held Biyomon on her back.

Lizzy crawled into a bed, pulling Tentomon in after her and snuggling into the soft sheets.

TJ jumped onto another, giggling as Patamon landed on her side and tickled her with his wings.

Mel pulled Palmon onto the bed with some difficulty, and hopped on after, yawning deeply and falling onto the pillow half-asleep.

Jenny rubbed her eyes as she pulled back the covers, smiling sleepily as Gomamon jumped off her head and curled up on the soft sheets.

"Alright, alright…Just let me get in…"

Tonya, placing her clothes and partner on her own bed-space, looked down at the familiar structure and remembered home.

Remembered the smell of chocolate and summer breezes, a soft voice and wide, innocent blue eyes…

"Tonya?"

Blinking at the green eyes of her Digimon, she smiled sadly, almost imagining that they were blue…

"I'm fine, Agu."

Clambering into bed after closing the door soundly, she pulled the covers over both bodies before settling into the soft mattress.

Everyone seemed to have settled into quiet, trying to slip into dreamland, when Mel shifted.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" Jenny slurred, almost too far gone.

"…Do you think they're still looking for us?"

"…I'm sure they are, Mel." Steph assured, hugging Biyomon tightly to her chest.

"They wouldn't stop looking…" Lizzy agreed, grip tightening around her partner's shell as if to hold something back.

"Mommy wouldn't stop…Right, Meggie?"

"No…No, she wouldn't stop."

Meg sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that…

"No one would stop looking for us. We just…need to hold in there until we can find a way back." Tonya insisted, fingers curling into her pillow.

"How can you be so sure?" Jenny wondered, looking up from the Digimon curled up on her pillow.

All of the Digimon shifted, restless, seeming to feel the anxiety filling their partners at the concern for their homes and families.

"…I just am."

Smiling, trying to seem sure and strong and not shake, Tonya put an arm around Agumon.

"Family doesn't give up on each other. No one gets left behind."

"I guess we're family now, huh?" Mel joked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…We're family."

Everything seemed to calm, and a smile, a real smile, graced Tonya's face again…

"No one gets left behind…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonya?"

A shake to the shoulder, and she grumbled in her sleep…

"Tonya, you gotta wake up. This is an emergency."

Waking up at the thought, she shot up, vision swimming at the suddenness of it.

Shaking her head to clear it away and return her hearing to normal, Tonya looked around to see what was wrong.

"Tonya."

Turning her gaze down to Agumon, who stood on the bed and seemed strangely fidgety, she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, Agu?" She slurred quietly, careful not to wake up the others.

"I have to…you know…"

Blinking at him tiredly, she tried to stay upright…

"I can't think straight in the middle of the night…You'd better tell me before I fall asleep…"

"I have…BUSINESS…"

After a moment of processing that as her brain continued to boot up, she nodded.

"You can go on your own, can't you?"

Seeing the slight fear in his eyes, and feeling it niggling in the back of her head thanks to their young bond, she sighed.

"Sorry…I'm up."

Swinging her legs over the side, Tonya stood up, and looked back at her partner expectantly.

"I don't think I can…"

Shrugging, she offered her back, hefting the Digimon onto her back and shaking her red hair over her shoulder.

Heading out the door as silently as possible, and closing the door to a sliver, she walked down a hallway before it opened on her left to the main room.

Turning into a bathroom, she set Agumon in a stall and closed the door, leaning on the one next door.

"Sorry, Tonya…"

"It's alright…Reminds me of when Kitty would do the same thing…"

"Who's Kitty?"

Smiling a bit as she remembered that Agumon couldn't read her mind, Tonya sighed.

"She's my little sister. A little younger than TJ, sweet as can be."

Her smile fell a notch…

"…I miss her…"

"…I'm sorry about that…"

"Wasn't your fault." The redhead assured, gold eyes flickering.

"Besides, what were you afraid of? The boogieman?"

"Ogremon and Poisontail…"

"You could take them."

"But I can't fight without you, Tonya. I can't even walk very far from you."

"…We'll take them on, Agu. Don't worry."

The door opened, and she smiled as he looked up at her.

"Really?"

"As long as I'm around, I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else."

The happy moment was shattered when a door was busted open, and they were faced with Ogremon and Poisontail, ready to strike.

"CRAP!"

Picking up Agumon around his middle, Tonya raced out into the hallway, skidding harshly and barely avoiding the railing.

Feet pounding, she headed for the hallway opening, heart racing.

"GUYS, YOU'VE GOTTA GET UP!!! OGREMON AND POISONTAIL ARE HERE!!!"

A dark shadow blocked her path, and Tonya hit the brake, using the railing to slow her run.

It was Leomon and Claw, and the redhead hissed warningly like a tiger, backing away as the Spirit Evolution approached threateningly.

"We must obey…"

"Destroy them…The children…"

"Why do you guys want to kill us?!" Tonya demanded, almost bristling.

"They want to kill you because I commanded them to kill you."

The new voice almost made her jump out of her skin, and Tonya whirled around to see a dark-looking, winged Digimon standing on the railing across from them with his bat Spirit Evolution.

"Get ready, Tonya. Now the REAL trouble starts."

"Agu, who are they?"

"That's Devimon and Bloodtongue."

'Devimon…Devil…'

"These are the guys who invented the nightmare…"

"Yeah, THAT'S comforting…"

"We have no further use for this imaginary building."

Before she could demand what Devimon meant by that, the walls and railing and floor began to disintegrate like smoke.

Cracks and missing pieces, debris and crumbling floor, replaced the once magnificent building, leaving only half-destroyed ruins.

Screams and yells echoed from the bedroom, and her pupils dilated as adrenaline rushed through her.

"Because together you are strong, we will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the Digital World!"

'I can't let him hurt the others!'

Fight reflex it is, then…

A strange dark glow escaped Devimon's hand as he lifted the beds into the air, his dark-winged partner grinning to show sharp fangs, and Tonya fisted her hands before something weighed on her shoulders.

"Tonya…"

Turning a bit to face her partner, concern filled her expression at his pained look.

"I can't seem to stand up, even after all that food I've eaten…"

"What…?"

She felt almost dizzy, a steadily growing feeling as Agumon fell to his knees, and Tonya gripped the railing to steady herself.

"The food, the bath, the building…None of it was real. We created all of it in your imagination."

"Look, you're messing with the wrong girl! If you don't leave my friends alone, you'll regret it!"

"That's amusing. Our concerns are much more important than your friends."

"And my friends are more important than YOU TWO!" Tonya hissed, charm beginning to glow.

"BRING-THEM-BACK-_NOW_!"

"You impudent brat! You DARE to order us?! Allow us to show you who's REALLY in control here!!"

Everything began to shake, and Tonya caught her partner as she hit the ground on her knee, trying to keep both of them upright.

"You see, we have discovered the secrets of the Black Gears from below! We call them forth to do our bidding!"

'They used Black Gears to make those partners evil… Made them attack us. Tried to KILL us.'

The dark-haired bat Spirit Evolution spread his leathery wings, his claws digging into the worn railing as if holding himself back.

"Such a beautiful neck…I'd love to suck the blood out of you…"

Glaring and almost baring her teeth like an angry cat, Tonya held Agumon closer.

"Oh, feisty…"

The mountain was cracking open, revealing Black Gears from its depths, as the island began separating into harsh pieces.

Like a broken plate hitting the floor, the pieces flowed away from their center into the open ocean.

"Bloodtongue."

He seemed to back off, clearly obeying his Digimon, and Tonya's eyes narrowed.

'It's like they're not partners…It's more like they're master and servant…'

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just a fragment of the whole world, scattered across an enormous ocean."

"You pretend you are strangers, who know nothing of this, but we are aware that you are the Digidestined, who were sent to save this world from our domination."

"That's not it. We were just sucked here by some hole. We're not here to cause trouble."

"Your little act no longer amuses us."

"It's time to bring an end to the Digidestined!"

"We will destroy them."

Leomon's deep voice startled her, and Tonya berated herself for forgetting about him and Claw.

"Everyone."

"Pepper Breath!"

A spark of orange flame escaped Agumon's mouth, but no ball of fire, and Leomon seemed ready to show who had the power now.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

As Agumon was struck to the ground, Tonya winced, crying out as Claw charged her into a crumbling wall.

Sliding down as it fell away into the water, the redhead clenched her teeth as she tried to stand, Claw smacking her towards her partner.

Sliding on the worn wood, she stopped just beside him, and Agumon tried to shield her as best he could.

They were too weak to fight back, to change, and could only watch as Leomon and Claw stood over them, white eyes emotionless.

Something crashed near them, but Tonya didn't turn to see what it was when something skidded towards them…

It glowed brightly once it landed between the towering pair, and both realized it was the device that had brought Tonya to the Digital World…

Leomon and Claw cried out, and Tonya managed to sit up as a strange shadow escaped their bodies.

"We are free of Devimon's powers!"

Claw's bright blue eyes sharpened, and she released her claws as she glared at Bloodtongue.

"We need to get them out of here, Leomon!"

"Wait!"

Tonya managed to stand, helping up her partner before scooping up the helpful little device.

"What about-?"

"You need to go. The Digivice marks you as a Digidestined, and he will destroy you!"

"That's right, but you are no match for us!" Devimon retorted.

The beds, which were once floating in the air, began to fall towards the ground, and everyone screamed in fright.

"NO!"

"Do not harm them! Fist of the Beast King!"

Claw leaped towards Bloodtongue, tackling him to the ground and hissing.

The beds flew up once more, and Tonya wasn't sure if she should relax or not as Bloodtongue smacked Claw back towards her partner.

"This isn't over! Or have you forgotten your old friend?"

Leomon blocked Ogremon's club with his sword, and Claw tackled Poisontail with precise ease, growling.

"Your soft hearts are your weakness!"

"We will never join as allies, and you will never know true power!"

"You may defeat US-!"

"But the Digidestined will be out of your reach!"

"NO-!"

"Go now!"

Leomon's sword sunk into the floor, and a piece fell away, sending Tonya and Agumon tumbling through the air.

Landing on a sliver of ice-covered land, she was breathless a moment before managing to lift her head.

"Leomon! Claw!"

"You're our last hope! Without you, our world doesn't stand a chance of survival!"

"Our lives are insignificant in comparison!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Claw snarled, striking Poisontail away as well.

"But you guys can run!"

"We must prevent Devimon and Bloodtongue from pursuing you!"

Gold eyes widened at the sight of Devimon and Bloodtongue descending upon the pair from behind as the beds flew in different directions…

"Touch of Evil!"

Devimon's claw-like hands sunk into Leomon's flesh, and Bloodtongue's fangs slipped into the delicate skin of Claw's neck…

The screams were torturing her…

"NO!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Shivering even in her clothes, Tonya breathed out to warm her palms, hugging Agumon to her chest like he was a toddler.

Her butt was numb from the ice as their personal little island moved steadily through the water, and the Digimon was asleep.

Rubbing his back and trying to keep him warm, Tonya shivered, her sneakers crunching through the thinner layers of ice.

Night had given way to day, but the sun's rays barely thawed her chilled skin against the nipping wind.

Eyes half-lidded and growing heavy, the only thing keeping her awake was worry for her friends.

Tonya hadn't caught sight of anyone since she'd floated away…

'Damn it…'

Resting her forehead on her partner's head, Tonya tried to calm herself and think.

'I need to find the others…But where would they go? Would they stay where they are? Would they go to other islands?'

Eyes found the mountain still looming in the distance, and narrowed.

'Would they go to Infinity Mountain? It's dangerous…I can't let them go alone…'

"Tonya?"

Blinking, she looked down at Agumon, and he lifted his head to look at her properly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"You feel cold…"

"…I'm okay, Agu. Don't worry. Are you cold?"

"I'm fine…"

Sighing, Tonya watched her breath mist on the air…

"…We'll get out of this alright. I'm sure we will."

"I know, Tonya. You wouldn't let anything bad happen, remember?"

Smiling slightly, she nodded, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah…We'll find all of the others, get back to Infinity Mountain, and beat Devimon. Then everything will be fine."

"If you say so…"

Silence settled over them, and Tonya shifted, pins and needles spreading across her butt cheeks as feeling tried to return.

"I wish we reached land soon…"

"Yeah…"

Gold eyes widened once the gaze rose, and she tightened her hold on Agumon…

"But we should be careful what we wish for…"

"What for?"

"Because it's about to come true!"

Green eyes followed her stare, and widened in surprise…

"I'm starting to agree with you!"

The large island loomed over them, spikes of ice shielding it almost like a bowl, and their little sliver of snow was rushing towards it at full speed.

"Oh…CRAP…"

"Hold on!"

Holding each other tight, the pair cried out as the collision sent them flying.

Luckily, they went over the sharp, curled spikes and hit the soft snow on the other side.

Rolling head over heels, they were both covered in the frozen blanket as they stopped, Tonya on her back and Agumon on his belly beside her.

"OW…"

"Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Agu…"

Sitting up, she shook the snow out of her hair and looked around in a slight daze.

"WHOA…I don't remember walking through this place…"

"Maybe we just didn't notice?" Agumon suggested, standing up.

"Maybe…I'm pretty sure Lizzy would have noticed something…Or Meg…"

Getting onto her feet, Tonya looked at the ice cliffs and sheer walls, wondering how anyone could have missed this…

"What's that?"

"What?"

"Over there, by that cliff wall."

Heading towards it, the redhead shook the snow off her shoes so her toes didn't freeze up and squinted to get a better look.

"Mailboxes?"

"What are those for?"

"For letters and packages…"

Walking up to the line of bright red, iced metal mailboxes, Tonya studied the numbers on the little doors.

"Maybe people really did live here once?"

"…What are we going to do now?"

"…"

Tonya sighed, hoping she could have avoided the question longer, before turning to her partner.

"…I don't know."

Rubbing her forehead, she plopped down on the ground to be at the same level, looking lost and frustrated.

"I don't know where everyone is or how they are or if I can even get off this island or if…"

The words caught in her throat, and she hugged Agumon close, as if it would make the pressure go away.

"…I just don't know, Agu…"

Returning the embrace, the dinosaur Digimon plopped down on his own butt.

"I don't expect you to ALWAYS know what to do, Tonya…"

"Really?"

Pulling back to look into the Digimon's eyes, Tonya rubbed at her eyes to try and hold back irritated tears.

"Yeah…It's just that you usually DO, and we count on that."

"…I guess…"

Grumbling a bit, Tonya pulled back, patting his head as a smile crossed her face.

"Sometimes, the best plans take a while. I'm sure something will come up."

Agumon grinned, standing up so that the redhead could follow suit.

"That's the Tonya I know!"

Smile widening, she looked around, noting a dead-end canyon and snowdrifts.

"Maybe we'll be alright for a while. I mean, we haven't been attacked yet, right?"

"It's too quiet here for that."

Something shook, and neither moved as something busted out of the snow behind them…

"…Please tell me it's not a Digimon…"

Agumon looked over his shoulder…

"I could, but I'd be lying…"

"…Great…"

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

"RUN!!!"

With Agumon flying behind her like a flag, she started running, skidding in a turn when a polar bear Spirit Evolution tried to cut them off.

He was a large, snow-white pale man, brawny, with bear claws and sharp teeth.

"CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-!"

Sliding on the snow, throwing up the frosty flakes, Tonya tried evading the large snow Digimon and his angry, hungry-looking partner.

"Agu, who are they?!"

"It's Frigimon and Bearclaw!!"

"Great names!! They really strike terror!!"

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

"AH!!!!"

Slipping onto her butt, she slid under Frigimon's fist and managed to avoid Bearclaw's pounce.

Ending up on her back, Tonya pushed Agumon to his feet before rolling onto her stomach.

"We've got to do something, Agu…"

"But what? I'm still too weak to Digivolve…"

"…Why are they even attacking us in the first place?"

The pair backed up, and they shared a glance…

"Black Gear."

Frigimon and Bearclaw charged as one, and the smaller partners slid between their legs, spotting a Black Gear in Frigimon's back.

"We've got to hit it!"

"But I need to get up close!"

Eyes narrowing as a plan began to form, she got to her feet.

"I'll distract them!"

"But-!"

She was already off, her sharp movements catching the wild-eyed partners' attention as they chased after her.

Agumon began panicking as the very dangerous pair practically stalked his partner, already feeling that dull ache in his soul from their stretching bond…

Running after them, the dinosaur Digimon only caught up because Tonya accidentally got herself caught in the dead-end canyon.

Twirling around, she faced the angry creatures and locked eyes with Agumon as he ran up behind Frigimon.

Bearclaw jumped for her, and Tonya managed to whirl out of his path…

"NOW!"

Agumon leapt onto Frigimon's back, and there was a moment before Tonya's elbow met Bearclaw's back…

"Pepper Breath!"

Their opponents cried out, and Tonya backed away as the Black Gear fell from the Digimon's back and Agumon rushed to her side.

"You think they're alright?"

"I don't know, Agu…"

"Whoa, what happened?"

Frigimon sat up, shaking his head, as Bearclaw stood beside him.

"Who are you?"

"Tonya and Agumon. You guys just…attacked us."

"We're so sorry."

"That Black Gear must have 'rewired' us."

"So you two are…okay now?"

"We're fine."

"Frigimon honor."

Relaxing slightly, the redhead tilted her head up to look both in the face.

"Have you seen any others? Girls like me?"

"In fact, I just saw a girl with a Gabumon. She landed on another island, right Bearclaw?"

"Yeah, they did. That should be the one."

Turning to follow his gesture, Tonya sighed, seeing the island flowing parallel with their own.

"Meg WOULD land that far away…"

"What do we do now, Tonya?"

"Find a way over there, I guess…"

"We could help."

"You got rid of that Black Gear for us, after all."

She looked up at them hopefully.

"Really? How?"

"Like this."

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

An ice bridge spread out a few yards into the ocean, and Tonya grinned.

"We'll be there in no time!"

"But what if it breaks? We'll be Seadramon bait."

"Have some faith, Agu!"

Tonya smiled brightly, and Agumon was happy enough to let go of his concerns if they allowed her worries to evaporate.

"Alright. Let's go!"

"THAT'S the Agu I know! Come on, guys!"

'We'll find the others in no time!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAMMY!"

…

"TAMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

…

"TAMMY JANE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Meg paused, an involuntary shiver rushing through her frame, as she leaned against a pine tree.

Snow was still falling from the sky, littering her hair in white and chilling her skin through her damp clothes.

Gabumon's concerned voice barely registered anymore, ringing vaguely in her ears as her vision blurred with exhausted tears.

Rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear them, she pushed herself off, continuing her trek.

"Meggie…"

"You should rest…"

"You can't keep pushing yourself…"

"You're sick…"

The voice came in and out of focus, static filling her ears slowly before the world seemed to spin.

"MEGGIE!"

Everything came back into perspective, and blue eyes blinked dazedly at the sky, finding herself on the snow.

Gabumon soon came into her view, orange eyes concerned and nearing panic.

"Meggie, are you alright? You look flushed…"

"I'm alright, Gabu…"

Rising with some difficulty, she shook off some snow, no longer feeling the cold…

"Meggie, you must rest. I'm sure we'll find TJ soon."

"No time…"

Her voice was getting scratchy, and a cough followed her words, causing her statement to lose its strength.

"Meggie, you will be unable to help anyone if you persist. You must rest."

"But…Tammy…"

"Patamon can take care of her until we arrive." Gabumon soothed, feeling the fever radiating off her cheeks already.

"B-But…"

Eyes glazed and cheeks almost glowing, she hit the ground on her knees, resting her forehead on Gabumon's shoulder.

"I-I can't stop, Gabu…She needs me…Can't stop…"

"Relax, Meggie…"

Gabumon could feel the feverish worry wriggling into his soul, and helped her up.

"Come. I spotted a cave nearby where we can warm up."

Leading his partner, the blue-furred Digimon tried to keep her from stumbling through the snow until they reached the large cave mouth.

It was considerably warmer inside, but not enough for Gabumon's liking, and he settled her on the smooth rock floor before gathering dried twigs.

Collecting them into a safe pile, he surrounded them with rocks.

"Blue Blaster!"

As a fire lit the cave with golden light, Meg shivered, ice already beginning to melt from her clothes.

"You'll be alright, Meggie. We'll just stay here-."

"We can't."

Meg shifted, as if to stand, and Gabumon put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will. But we must rest."

"Gabumon-."

"I don't believe Tammy will be very happy if you continue to harm yourself. Now you sit down there and warm up."

Unable to argue with him, Meg curled up on her side, body involuntarily trembling still.

Gabumon sat against her stomach, leaning alongside her as her legs curled around to hold him in place.

"Cold…" She muttered, her thoughts becoming jumbled now that she wasn't holding one in place.

"It's alright, Meggie…We'll warm you up in no time…"

The warmth was lulling him to sleep, and Gabumon couldn't help his eyes closing or his brain shutting down…

What pulled him from his dreams was a dull pain in his very spirit, but it was sharpening the longer he stayed where he was.

Blinking, he sat up, and looked around as the pain finally registered.

'Where is Meggie?'

Scrambling to his feet, Gabumon rushed out of the cave, looking around in alarm.

"MEGGIE!"

Running through the snow, he followed the feeling of their bond to find her underneath a tree, covered in white.

"MEGGIE!!!"

She seemed barely conscious, frigid to the touch and eyes glazed in fever.

"Oh, Meggie…Come on, now…We'll get you warm and everything will be alright…"

He could feel her exhaustion, her sickness, in the back of his mind, and did his best to pull her towards the cave.

The fire was beginning to die when they returned, and Gabumon coaxed it back to life as he rested his partner on some dry leaves.

"What do I do now?" He muttered to himself.

"If I don't warm her up…"

Not wanting to think of that, Gabumon rubbed her arm, slightly warming the skin.

"But what can I use? All I have is my fur…"

Pausing, he smiled a bit as the idea truly registered.

"Of course! Besides, she needs it more than I do!"

Pulling off his fur, Gabumon spread it over his partner like a blanket before sitting beside her and starting to rest…

It was cold, except around the fire, and he wasn't about to take away any heat from his partner.

Sure, he was getting a chill, but he'd rather it be him than Meg…

"Gabu?"

Shifting at the voice in his ear, the Digimon was beginning to awake…

"Gabu, come on. Wake up."

Almost conscious, he blinked up at Meg, who smiled softly and patted the fur she'd placed on him.

"You were so out of it you didn't notice me putting it back on." She explained.

Uncomfortable now that he knew she'd seen him without his fur, he almost clammed up…

"Don't worry, Gabu." Meg assured, looking towards the cave mouth as the morning sunlight reached them.

"…I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"…Thank you, Meggie."

Patting his head, she pulled her long hair into a ponytail and pulled Gabumon into her lap.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine-Ah-CHOO!"

"…Forget I asked…"

Smiling playfully, she covered him as best she could, and looking towards the warm rays lighting up the cave around them.

"Sorry, Gabu…You helped me with my cold, and now you caught it…"

"It's alright…" Gabumon sniffled.

"…Thanks…I know I was being stupid…I just kept thinking about Tammy being all alone…"

"She's not alone. None of you are."

Gabumon nuzzled her arm comfortingly, and Meg breathed out softly, muscles relaxing.

"Yeah…Guess not…"

Silence fell over them, and she gazed out with half-lidded eyes…

"Meg…"

Perking slightly as her sensitive hearing caught the sound of her name, blue eyes narrowed…

"Meg."

She knew that voice…

"Meg!"

It couldn't be…

"MEG!"

"Tonya?"

Standing up, the black-haired teen ran out of the cave, Gabumon on her heels.

"Tonya?!"

"MEG, OVER HERE!"

Rushing through the snow as the clear sky shone blue, she dodged through the trees before skidding to a halt at the sight of Tonya.

Meg hadn't thought she'd ever be so happy to see the redhead, but she was proven wrong.

Knowing she wasn't alone, seeing someone she knew, made her feel secure again.

"What took you so long?"

Tonya beamed, almost tackling her friend in joy, as Agumon raced up to see Gabumon.

"You're alright!"

"How'd you find us?"

"Frigimon and Bearclaw helped us get off another island."

Looking up at the massive pair, Meg's mind raced with all the possibilities for their alliance.

"It's nice to meet you."

"They saw you land here. After we got that Black Gear out of Frigimon, they told us."

"Really?"

The black-haired girl stepped forward, ignoring the slight mist tickling the back of her mind.

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"Nope."

"When it rains kids, we usually notice."

Sighing as her hope deflated, Meg rubbed her temple…

"It's alright, Meg. We'll find the others."

"Yeah…"

Gabumon's sneeze brought her out of her thoughts, and Meg turned to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"He has a cold?" Tonya wondered, brow furrowing slightly.

"A cold, huh?"

Frigimon and Bearclaw seemed to come up with the same idea, and walked off as if in search of something.

"Guys, where are you going?!"

Receiving no answer, Tonya sighed, hands on her hips.

"I guess they'll be back later…"

"What are you planning now?" Meg wondered, rubbing her partner's back to soothe him.

"Me and Agu want to find the others as soon as those two get back."

"We can't go just yet. Gabumon needs rest."

"If we wait too long, the others will float too far away."

Meg's hackles rose, feeling guilty for being able to rest and not giving the same chance to her partner.

"NO, Tonya. He needs to rest, or he'll get worse."

The redhead sighed, getting frustrated.

"We don't have TIME."

"MAKE time." Meg snarled, almost bristling.

The two Digimon tensed, feeling the hostility crackle in the air, and went between their partners.

"I'm not a genie, Meg! We need to find the others and get out of here! Stop being selfish!"

Blue eyes flashed, and Meg tackled her friend to the snow, and they wrestled for the upper hand, ignoring their partners' cries.

"You don't know anything about it!"

"Try me!"

Rolling through the snow, the chill began to sting their skin, but neither girl seemed to care very much about it.

Even a slope didn't stop them from wrestling and slapping and scratching, adrenaline taking over their bodies.

Meg managed to pin her opponent down, teeth bared in an angry snarl, as Tonya struggled beneath her.

"You don't know what it's like! I can't even sleep without worrying about Tammy!"

The redhead growled, baring her own teeth in a hiss as she managed to flip their positions.

"Of course I do! I'm an older sister too, Meg!"

The fire flickered in Meg's eyes, dimming slightly…

"My little sister is back home, and she's probably worried about me! But I have to protect the others, too! So don't talk to ME about not knowing!"

"…"

Tonya's rage was dwindling as well, and she relaxed her hold…

"I understand, Meg…But we have to think of the others, too…"

"…I know…But…"

The redhead's eyes softened, seeing her friend's eyes shimmer with tears…

"It's my fault he's sick…And now I can't help him…"

Meg almost shook her head…

"What do you expect me to do?!"

"…I expect you to do what you can."

Tonya carefully shifted off, and Meg sat up, looking at her friend and wondering where this strange wisdom was coming from.

The gold-eyed teen smiled, almost giggling.

"You always have, after all. That's all I can expect of you."

"…Thanks, Tonya."

"TONYA! MEG! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"THE CLIFF IS GOING TO BREAK!"

Looking up at their partners in surprise, the snow shifted beneath them…

Eyes widening, Tonya grabbed hold of Meg's arm before the tip of the cliff gave out, and they tumbled off solid ground.

Reaching out blindly, the redhead managed to grab hold of a root jutting from the cliff.

Cringing as her shoulder cried out at the jerk caused, Tonya breathed deeply a moment before looking up.

They hadn't even noticed they'd ended their 'battle' on a cliff…

'We need to keep a better eye on our surroundings…'

"Are you alright, Meg?"

"I'm okay…"

Meg was trying not to grind her teeth, her forearm hurting a bit from the hold keeping her from free-falling.

"Agu! How are things going up there!"

"Are you alright, Gabu?"

"We're fine!"

"We'll get you! Hold on!"

"I wasn't planning on letting go!" Tonya replied, flexing her fingers tighter around the harsh bark under her palm.

The two Digimon tried climbing down to reach them, but it was apparent that their need for food would endanger the girls once more…

"Tonya, are you able to hold on?"

"I'm…trying…" Tonya forced out, fingers burning with the force of her hold.

Meg looked around, trying to find a way to take weight off her friend's arms, when something made the rocks rattle, ice chips falling away.

"What's going on-?"

Tonya's cry was the only warning before the rock shattered and they fell down head-over-heels, their Digimon following suit.

Gravity only accelerated their descent, and they couldn't release each other when something soft broke their fall.

Hitting the snow with a bounce, the four looked up in a daze at Frigimon and Bearclaw.

"Whoa…Nice timing…"

"Thanks for breaking our fall…"

"Well, if it keeps raining kids, I should start carrying an umbrella."

"If you had listened to me, you would have been."

"Don't start that AGAIN, Bearclaw…"

Frigimon shook his head, holding out some berries in his hands.

"We got you some food."

"YES!"

Agumon and Gabumon jumped at the chance to eat, and Bearclaw shook his head a bit, revealing some green herbs.

"An old cold remedy. It should help, but-."

Gabumon immediately put it all in his mouth, pulling a face at the bitter taste…

"You shouldn't eat it all at once…It's very bitter…"

A Digimon the size of Frigimon jumped down from the cliff, a black rabbit Spirit Evolution on his shoulder.

"We'll take care of them."

Bearclaw roared, and the she-rabbit jumped to the snow, red eyes flashing as the Digimon revealed the Black Gear in his chest.

"Oh MAN…"

"We've got to do something."

"WHAT?"

"Why are Mojyamon and Rosie fighting us?" Agumon wondered.

"I don't know, maybe because HE HAS A BLACK GEAR IN HIS CHEST?"

"…Oh, right…"

"…"

Frigimon and Mojyamon were trading blows, but Bearclaw couldn't seem to catch up with Rosie.

"We've got to help." Meg insisted, looking down at her partner.

"I think we can take it."

"You ready for this, Agu?"

"Ready!"

The girls shared a glance, putting hands over their colored charms…

"Tiger!"

"Wolf!"

The light returned, almost blinding…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Mojyamon, noticing the threat first, threw Frigimon to the side and faced both Digimon.

"Boomerang Bone!"

Garurumon leapt up, catching it in his teeth and snapping it cleanly in two.

Rosie skidded to a halt, eyes zeroing in on Tawny before rushing her.

Snarling, Tawny took the charge head-on, holding a stand-still before twisting her opponent and throwing her onto her back.

Rosie retaliated by kicking Tawny in the shoulder, and the tiger-girl backed off in pain.

Fang pounced on her, and they struggled harshly as Greymon tried catching Mojyamon in his jaws.

The she-wolf was forced back when Rosie kicked her in the stomach, but Bearclaw caught her in a tight hold.

"Frigimon!"

The snow Digimon copied the move with Mojyamon, and they both held strong.

"Tawny!"

"Greymon!"

"ON IT!"

Tawny charged, fist pulled back, and it flew forward, almost touching…

"Nova Blast!"

The two attacks connected, and sent them into the cliff wall.

The rock shattered, revealing Black Gears turning within the earth, as the one in Mojyamon came out, disintegrating.

"WHOA…"

Fang and Garurumon shared a look, and the former nodded.

"Howling Blaster!"

The Black Gears were cracked now, sparking as they stopped moving altogether, and light came to return the two pairs to normal.

Rosie shook her head, light blonde hair returning to normal, and cerulean taking place of crimson.

Mojyamon also shrunk, now free of evil control, and everything seemed peaceful now.

Tonya breathed out in relief, leaning a bit on Agumon, when the Black Gears began to move…

In the opposite direction…

"What's going on?"

Meg looked around, eyes landing on the now-growing Infinity Mountain.

"We were moving away from the island's center before. Now we're moving towards it."

"Maybe the others will do the same thing, and we can meet up there."

"Possibly…"

After a moment, Tonya put a hand on her friend's shoulder, smiling softly.

"She'll be alright, Meg. She's got Patamon."

"…I hope so…"

Staring at the mountain, both girls almost relaxed, as if this would be the end of their adventure…

Little did they know, this was only the beginning…


	13. Chapter 13

Mel shrunk in on herself, gripping Palmon tight as she clung to the flying bed.

Night was turning to day, and she was getting nervous about landing…

They were going pretty fast…

"You should get dressed, Mel. We might land soon."

Nodding, the brunette pulled on her shorts and top, reaching under the covers for her sandals.

"Do you think the others are alright, Pal?"

"I'm sure they're fine."

Smiling slightly, she patted Palmon's head and looked down at the ocean, the device securely on her hip.

"Where do you think we'll land?"

"We're about to find out! HOLD ON!"

Eyes snapping up, green orbs widening at the sight of trees and ground rushing to meet them.

"AH!"

The bed skidded a bit initially, before the front legs caught on the grass and the back legs lifted up sharply.

Crying out again as she was flipped over the footrest, Mel hit the ground on her back.

She groaned in slight pain at the landing, and the breath was forced out of her lungs when Palmon landed on top of her.

Trying to regain the air she'd lost, Mel waited as Palmon slid off her, looking concerned.

"Mel?"

"I'm…okay…"

"Then why are you panting?"

"Just…breathing…"

Finally managing to sit up, Mel shook out hair, braiding it as she looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Some kind of forest…I've never seen anything like it."

Nodding in agreement as she studied the many varying shades of green, Mel stood up.

"Which way do you wanna go?"

"HM…This way!"

The pair started off, looking around and wondering where, exactly, they were…

"Maybe the others are around here somewhere…"

"I wonder who we'll find first…"

Mel smiled.

"I bet Tonya finds us soon. She's probably looking everywhere."

"I bet Steph is, too."

"I bet EVERYONE is looking. Even TJ."

Mel hit the brakes, almost kicking up grass and dirt.

"Oh gosh. TJ!"

"What is it, Mel?"

"She's probably all alone! She's only thirteen!"

"Calm down!"

Palmon took hold of her partner's hand, pulling the brunette down to her level and locking gazes with the emerald eyes.

"TJ and everyone else is fine, Mel. They have their Digimon with them, remember?"

Nodding now that her mild panic attack was soothed away, she stood up straight once more.

"Right…Right, I remember…"

Gripping tighter, Mel began to walk again, breathing returning to normal.

"Besides, I bet they're having fun!"

Trying to reassure herself, the brunette almost forced herself to skip.

"Maybe they found Toy Town, or the Yokomon village! I'm sure they're among friends!"

Palmon nodded, hoping that, perhaps, her friend would actually believe it…

"We should probably find some food though, huh?"

Smiling sheepishly, Mel lifted her gaze so she could find hanging fruit in the trees above.

"Maybe we can find oranges or something…"

"What about that?"

Palmon pointed out what looked like a bushel of bananas, and Mel's eyes lit up.

"Bananas!"

Looking around, she almost decided to climb the tree when Palmon moved in front of her.

"Poison Ivy!"

The vines wrapped around the fruits, and pulled them gently from the branch, lowering the bananas enough so Mel could grab hold.

"These are delicious!"

Pulling one off, the brunette handed the rest to her partner, who happily ate it without peeling back the rough skin.

Figuring it was just a Digimon thing, Mel began to peel the banana, pausing when the found no soft center.

"Aw MAN…"

Slumping, she gave it to her partner and looked around for something else to eat.

"There's got to be food around here for me to eat…"

Sighing, Mel plopped down on her behind, sitting Indian style as Palmon continued to chew.

Looking at the bushes, and enjoying the bright blossoms blooming amid the leaves, she perked when something landed beside her.

Blinking, the green-eyed teen looked to her left to see what it was…

"AH!"

Jumping to her feet, Mel startled her Digimon into dropping the greatly-diminished bushel of bananas.

"EW…"

"Hey there, cutie pie!"

Both looked up in surprise, seeing a strange yellow Digimon, a pink mouse clinging to his head, and what looked like a boy with cockroach wings and antennae.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Um, well…We…"

Mel fumbled with her words, looking towards her partner and asking with her eyes what was going on.

"They're Sukamon, Chuumon, and Grub. Also known as the Digi-Losers."

"Hey!"

"That's not very nice!"

Mel pulled Palmon closer to her side, wary of the Digimon and Spirit Evolution she'd just met.

"I'm sorry, I don't think she meant anything by it…"

The trio stilled, clearly surprised at this, and she smiled slightly.

"But maybe you could help us? We're looking for our friends…"

"Sure thing, sweet-cheeks."

Grub jumped, landing before them, as Sukamon slid down the tree trunk with practiced ease.

"What do you need to know?"

Mel was flustered because, despite the slight smudges of dirt and the fact that he was, technically, part cockroach, Grub wasn't that bad-looking…

"Well, you see, me and my friends got separated. Have you seen anyone?"

"…Well…"

"Didn't a girl land near the old ruins with a Tentomon?"

"I could've sworn a girl did."

Grub nodded.

"Yeah, a girl did. On a bed, right?"

"Right! Do you know where that is?"

He smiled at Mel's eager expression, nodding.

"Sure we do. Follow us."

Mel pulled her partner along by her hand, ready to find Lizzy and then the others.

She just felt that, with at least Lizzy by her side, that they'd figure something out and everything would turn out fine.

The trees stopped, and a yard beyond the ground fell to the water.

Farther off, too far to jump or swim in time, was an island shard, moving parallel with them through the ocean.

Mel sighed, looking along the length of the 'river', trying to find something to help the pair cross.

"I should've known this wouldn't be easy…"

"I'm sure you can think of something."

Grub put an arm around her shoulders, and Mel felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Uh, thanks…?"

"Since we brought you this far, why not give us a little…reward?"

"Reward?"

He smiled slyly, and she was soon face-to-face with him.

"Why not a little kiss?"

Her face was practically crimson, and Mel backed out of his embrace.

"I-I would, b-but it's not something I-I'd feel comfortable with…"

"Poison Ivy!"

Palmon's vines caught onto the trees across the way, and she looked to her partner.

"Grab on!"

Mel did so, and they swung across the water to the other side safely.

Landing on the ground with a harsh smack, the brunette slid a bit as Palmon stood up beside her.

"Thanks, Pal."

"No problem."

Looking back, she felt her face heat up to see him waving to her…

"Come on, Mel."

"Yeah…Yeah, let's go."

Walking into the trees, she sighed, eyes sharp for the sight of anything resembling ruins…

'Oh, Lizzy…Where are you?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzy rubbed her head, looking around her fallen bed at the forest surrounding them in the morning light.

"Are you alright, Tento?"

"I'm fine…"

Starting to pull on her jeans, the blonde pushed her hair back behind her ear, almost falling off the bed.

Sitting up on the grass, Lizzy shook out the pain from her head and grabbed her shirt.

Once it was settled on her frame, the purple-eyed teen stood up, hopping to get her shoes on before studying her surroundings.

"Do you think the others are nearby, Lizzy?"

"Maybe…"

Grabbing her laptop bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she smiled softly at her partner.

"We'd better get moving, though. I might be able to find something that will help us find them."

"Right!"

The trees loomed over them, swallowing them into the forest as the pair tried to find friendly faces.

"Maybe we'll find more hieroglyphs…Maybe it's an ancient Digimon language…Like the Egyptians…"

"Egyptians?"

"Humans have different races and cultures. Egyptians are an ancient civilization that used pictures and hieroglyphics to record their myths and history."

"And what culture are you from?"

"Well, my parents are atheist…They don't believe in religion. But the country we come from, America, is full of all of our world's cultures."

"Your world sounds interesting. Will I ever go there?"

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't…"

Lizzy tilted her head slightly, looking up at the sky…

"I mean, if I'm going back, you'll come with me, right?"

"Of course."

Seeming to relax, she took hold of Tentomon's hand and led him through the brush.

Everything broke away once they reached a clearing, and violet eyes widened at the temple carved into the cliff.

"Whoa…"

"What are you thinking?"

"We could check it out…Just for a sec…"

"Oh, alright…Just for a second, Lizzy."

She beamed, pulling him into one of the tall doorways, and blinked in amazement at the two-story room beyond.

"Amazing…It's the same hieroglyphs…"

Carefully releasing her Digimon's hand, Lizzy studied the high walls and ceiling covered fully, and noticed something to her far right.

"It's a Black Gear!"

Rushing to see the half-hidden device more clearly, Lizzy looked around for more information.

"Maybe something here will help us jam up Devimon and Bloodtongue's system…"

"Lizzy, what are you looking for?"

"If I can find an outlet, then I can compare these hieroglyphs and make another map of the island…Then I might be able to find the signals of their devices…"

Finding a tree root behind the gear, and an outlet, Lizzy plugged in her laptop and sat down.

"Shouldn't we be more active about this?"

"I am, Tento. I just need some time…"

Pausing, Lizzy looked up, eyes trained on the entrance to the temple…

"Lizzy?"

"…I thought I heard something…" She whispered.

Both tensed as a shadow fell within the room, and relaxed at the sight of Mel's surprised face.

"Lizzy! Tentomon!"

"M-Mel! P-Palmon!"

The blonde was surprised when her older friend jumped to hug her, and barely managed to stay upright.

"I'm so glad we found you! What are you doing here anyway? Where are the others?"

"I-I'm trying to figure that out…"

Mel pulled back, looking confused at the screen's contents and the hieroglyphs on the walls.

"How?"

"I-If I can connect these hieroglyphs in the proper sequence, th-then they should show me a three-D map of the island now that it's broken apart…"

"But how will you know which ones have our friends on them?"

"I-I can find the signals for our devices…"

Tentomon sighed, sitting beside Palmon to wait it out, and Mel, understanding her friend's mood, followed suit.

The only thing they could hear for the next hour was the keys of the laptop, and Mel was already growing beyond bored.

"Are you almost done, Lizzy?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah…"

When focused, everyone knew how hard it was to rip the purple-eyed girl away from it.

However, Mel was also known for having a very short attention span, and a shorter fuse once it was used up.

Ignoring her was never a good thing…

"Lizzy, we should be out looking for them instead of sitting around doing nothing."

"I'm almost done…Just hold on…"

Green eyes narrowed, and Palmon tensed, feeling the irritation through their bond.

"I'm not going to stay here just so you can play around on your computer, Lizzy!"

Head snapping up at the shout, purple eyes widened at the sight of a watery-eyed Mel.

"Mel-?"

"You may not care about where the others are right now, or if they're alright, but I do!"

"Mel-!"

"So you can just stay here for all I care! I'm LEAVING!"

Palmon was near tears as well, the emotions overwhelming her, and they blinded her to her partner rushing off.

Tentomon, however, gave chase to perhaps persuade the other girl that his own partner had meant no harm.

Lizzy gasped at the sudden feeling of their bond stretching, and Palmon fell over in surprise pain.

By the time the blonde regained her senses, Mel and Tentomon were out of sight, and she straightened up.

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know…"

Pupils dilated as adrenaline pounded, the next thought in her mind nearly sending the girl into a panic.

"They didn't go further inside, did they?"

"I think they did…Why?"

Palmon looked concerned, walking up to Lizzy's side and wondering what was wrong.

"I-I found a map of the ruins…I-It's a labyrinth, Palmon. Th-They could be lost in there forever."

Alarm crossed the plant Digimon's face, and Lizzy brought up the map immediately, fingers flying.

"I-I need to figure this map out before I can lead them out of there."

"I can't just sit here! I need to go in there and find her!"

"Y-You'll get lost, too."

"But it HURTS!"

Lizzy paused, eyes wavering on the screen, almost not following the flashing parts of the map…

"…I know…"

Palmon paused, seeing the pain hidden in the normally shy violet irises.

"…Lizzy?"

"I-I think I've figured it out."

Pulling a headset and microphone from her bag, the blonde set it over her head and clicked on a blinking green dot.

"If I'm right, this is Mel's device…"

There was a moment of silence before Mel's voice came through…

"What are you talking about? We haven't gone through here yet!"

"I've seen that crack before."

"OH…Now I see it!"

Both smiled hearing their partners' voices, and Lizzy pressed a button on the headset over her ear.

"M-Mel? Tento?"

"Lizzy?"

"How come we can here you?"

"I-I'm communicating through your device."

Trying to gather her confidence, Lizzy was keeping her voice from shaking…

"I'm going to show you the way out. Just follow my directions."

"Alright…"

As the blonde relayed information and the dot moved to follow them, Palmon looked all over the map curiously.

"Hey, what's that?"

Blinking, Lizzy turned her attention to the yellow dot, and her brow furrowed in concern.

"…I don't know…It must be someone else in the labyrinth…"

"Are they good?"

"…"

Mel's voice, loud enough for even Palmon to hear, gave them an answer…

"Oh my gosh! Who's that?!"

"It's Centarumon and Blade! Centarumon has a Black Gear!"

"Guys, get out of there!" Lizzy ordered, eyes darting across the screen.

"Take a left! Then a right!"

Turning to Palmon, she set her jaw to keep away doubt.

"Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel panted, skidding around a corner with Tentomon at her back, as a porcupine Spirit Evolution and his partner chased them down.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm flying as fast as I can!"

"FLY FASTER!"

The pounding of hooves had her heart pounding so fast Mel was surprised it hadn't exploded, and she found the next turn.

"This way!"

Halting once she entered the room, green eyes widened.

"It's a dead-end!"

"Get down!"

Tentomon crashed into her back, and both hit the ground before…

"Solar Ray!"

The attack practically scorched the air above them, striking the brick, and both rolled to the side to avoid Centarumon's hooves.

Getting to her feet, Mel put a hand onto her charm…

"Rabbit!"

The light didn't come, and she blinked in surprise.

"Why isn't it working?"

"You have to be with your partner."

"WHAT?"

Tentomon was almost startled out of the air at the yell, and turned to her panicked face.

"Does that mean you can't Digivolve, either?"

"Unfortunately…"

"THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THIS?!"

"We have to trust that Lizzy and Palmon will get here in time."

"You two are finished." Blade hissed, back bristling with spikes and two escaping the tops of his hands like spears.

"We will not allow you to live."

Mel was almost shaking, wishing Palmon was there, when the wall behind them began to crumble.

Turning to see it more clearly, the bricks fell away to reveal…

"Pal!"

"Lizzy!"

"You've got to get out of there!"

"Come on!"

They were just rushing out of the room when Centarumon raised his weapon and Blade rushed, and Lizzy jumped into action.

"Ferret!"

The light startled the other Spirit Evolution into halting…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Mel, figuring this was a good time to join in, grinned.

"Rabbit!"

The light shielded Techie as she knocked Blade back, and Kabuterimon took to the air.

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Facing the pair, the four were ready for a fight…

"Solar Ray!"

The Digimon managed to dodge, and Techie slid out of Blade's way, barely avoiding his 'blades'.

Lucky Feet moved like a bullet, punching the porcupine-man in the face and jumping back.

He growled, eyes red, and swung his fist at the girls, who ducked under the swipe.

Techie jumped forward to catch his spear-like weapon, wincing as the other opened a gash in her shoulder, but held on tight.

Her friend rushed in, tackling Blade and flipping off as the blonde's shoulder healed over.

Tail stiff in wariness, Techie crouched down, unsure how to defeat him.

"Techie!"

Eyes snapping to meet her friend's, she nodded to show Lucky Feet had her attention.

"Get him in the back!"

Both nodded in agreement, and rushed forward at the same moment.

Techie grabbed onto Blade's wrists, feet coming up over her head and his shoulders, about to hit his back with Lucky Feet…

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

Centarumon and Blade cried out as the Black Gear was forced out of the former's body, shattering into infinitesimal pieces as the partners backed off.

"Oh…Where are we?"

"The ruins…You guys attacked us." Mel answered.

The light returned the four to normal as Centarumon and Blade stood, the latter noticing the devices on the girls' hips.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Th-These?"

Lizzy unclipped it, holding the purple device carefully in her palm.

"Wh-What about them?"

"We've seen them before…"

As the elder partners turned to show them further inside, and the girls and Digimon shared a glance before following.

Centarumon clearly knew his way around the labyrinth, and led them into a large room.

On the far wall was a carving of something that looked like their own devices, and both stared at it in awe.

"Sure looks familiar, huh?"

Lizzy nodded in agreement.

"It is the mystical symbol of the Digivice."

"These ruins are its temple, and we are it's guardians."

"The Digivice is a preserver of light."

"The last line of defense against the darkness that threatens existence."

"HEAVY…" Mel whispered, gripping Palmon's hand tighter.

"Preserver of light against the darkness…" Lizzy muttered to herself, staring at the small Digivice.

Heavy footsteps caught their attention, and everyone turned to see who came through the doorway…

"Leomon? Claw?"

Purple eyes widened at the sight of the Digimon and his partner, already knowing they was no longer on their side…

"LIZZY…" Mel almost begged, backing up.

"Destroy them…The children…I warn you, do not interfere with us."

"No!"

Blade blocked Claw's blow, and Centarumon was holding back Leomon's fist…

"I said NO, Leomon! The children possess the Digivices!"

"As the guardians of its temple, we must protect them as well!"

"Protect them from us? Good luck!"

The two pairs separated, and Lizzy pulled her friend closer to the far wall, both gripping their Digivices tightly.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Solar Ray!"

The two attacks clashed, as did the Spirit Evolutions, and the girls crouched down to avoid debris.

Holding Palmon close to her side, Mel tried to keep from panicking…

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Centarumon hit the wall, too weak to rise, and Blade was tossed into his partner harshly.

Both pairs of white eyes landed on the girls, and they tensed, like prey being stalked by a hungry predator…

Lizzy looked down at the Digivice, mind whirring, and tightened her grip.

"On my mark?"

Mel stared at her friend a moment before nodding, and they watched Leomon and Claw's approach…

"NOW!"

Almost thrusting the little devices towards the larger pair, the screens gave off a powerful white light.

Crying out, the two felines couldn't hold up against the pain and raced off into the labyrinth.

"…Good idea…"

Smiling shyly at the compliment, Lizzy shrugged.

"N-No big…"

Centarumon found his feet, and Blade jumped onto his back before they came to check on them.

"Are you alright?"

"We're dandy!" Mel replied, grinning.

"W-We need to get out of here, though…"

"We'll show you the way."

"It isn't that far."

They were led through the hallways and rooms and tunnels, the twists and turns confusing even Lizzy at the time, before reaching the 'front room'.

Retrieving her laptop, the blonde saved her progress and closed it, sticking everything inside before turning to Centarumon and Blade.

"D-Do you know how to stop the Black Gear?"

"No, I'm afraid we can not…"

"We have neither the strength nor the knowledge to oppose Devimon and his powers of darkness…"

Mel stared at the gear, concentrating so hard Palmon took notice…

"Mel?"

The brunette marched up to the half-hidden, rotating device, and kicked it as hard as she could.

"MEL!"

Everyone fell silent when it actually stopped for a moment, then started up in the opposite direction.

"…I-I guess the simplest solution is usually the best after all…"

Lizzy led the way out of the temple, waving goodbye to Centarumon and Blade as they reached the edge of their island shard.

"I-I think we're moving in the opposite direction…"

"We are! These two pieces were moving in the same direction, but now we're going backwards!"

"Th-Then we're heading for Infinity Mountain…"

"Hey, sweet-cheeks!"

Blushing, the brunette looked across the way to see Grub and his twin Digimon partners.

Lizzy tilted her head curiously, eyes drifting to her friend…

"Mel?"

"Don't ask…Please…"


	14. Chapter 14

"…Goma-Goma?"

"Hm?"

"How long have we been floating through the eternal nothingness that is the ocean?"

"…Huh?"

"…How long have we been here?"

"OH…Dunno."

"…You're so helpful…"

Staring out at the wide expanse of blue, she blinked at dew on her eyelashes as the mist curled through the air.

"…Jenny?"

"…Just feeling a little under the weather…"

Lying on her side and gripping the sheets tighter, Jenny tried to control her breathing as Gomamon rubbed her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Jenny…"

"Yeah…Once the sea stops shaking…"

Silver eyes lifted from the foaming dark water, and looked around for something to soothe her aching belly.

"And you're supposed to be part dolphin…" Gomamon teased.

"I just don't like rough water…" She admitted, turning to look up at the sky.

"Why?"

"…I don't really remember…"

A smile crossed her face, and Jenny sat up, holding her feet as she crossed her legs Indian style.

"I just remember the good times, you know?"

"Like what?"

"Sleepovers and going to my favorite pizzeria and playing football in the park…"

Jenny sighed, putting a hand on Gomamon's head.

"I guess I miss some things more than others…"

"When you go back, will I go with you?"

"Of course!"

Her smile grew to a grin, and Jenny pulled him into her side enthusiastically.

"There's plenty of things I want to show you!"

"Like pizza and sleepovers and football?"

"Definitely! You'd enjoy it, Goma-Goma!"

"What IS that stuff anyway?"

"Pizza is food-."

"Say no more! I'm in!"

Giggling a bit at his enthusiasm, and glad she'd been distracted from her nausea, Jenny looked out at the ocean in search of land.

"Hey, what's that?"

Eyes trained on the strange shape bobbing object amid the water, Gomamon climbed up onto her head.

"I think it's a crate."

"A crate?"

Stretching herself upwards, Jenny's eyes narrowed in an attempt to identify it as well.

"Well, Jebus…It IS a crate!"

Getting onto her knees to watch as it drifted closer, the blonde tilted her head in curiosity.

"That's strange…Why would it just be randomly floating through the ocean?"

"Maybe a ship dumped them?"

"An airplane could have too, I guess…"

Leaning forward to pull it alongside the floating bed, Jenny easily kept her balance as it bounced against the frame.

"I wonder what's inside…"

"Maybe food!"

"…I wouldn't be talking, Goma-Goma…You ate my beef jerky!"

"…Um…What beef jerky?"

"…May Jebus have mercy on your soul…"

Running her hands over the wood top, silver eyes narrowed when she found no nails.

"Guess we'll have to pry it open by hand…"

"How?"

"Well, I'm not a genius! At least not this kind of genius…"

"If we use our hands, we'll get splinters!"

"Do you see a crowbar around here?"

"We could use you as a crowbar."

"…Ha ha…FUNNY…"

Smacking Gomamon upside the head, Jenny tried to find a crack to fit her fingers in, biting her lip.

Suddenly, the wood bent in the middle, and silver eyes widened as she pushed away from it.

Splinters exploded into the air, and Jenny shielded Gomamon from them as Ogremon and Poisontail shot up.

"Oh holy whipped cream dragon…"

"You're done!" Poisontail hissed, pouncing on the blonde and causing them to roll towards the edge, wrestling.

"Pummel Whack!"

Gomamon ducked beneath the club, but Jenny kicked Poisontail up, getting her smacked instead.

Both cried out, and Gomamon rushed to his partner's side, ducking under a stray swipe from Ogremon.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Pummel Whack!"

"Jenny, get down!"

Gomamon shielded his partner's head as the club took another swing, and was struck instead, flying into the air and hitting the water.

"Goma-Goma!"

Almost choking as Poisontail pounced on her chest, fingers tightening on her throat, Jenny flailed in an attempt to free herself.

"Fool! You won't be able to talk your way out of this, little girl!"

"I-I won't need to…"

A smirk crossed the teen's face, and the grey charm over her heart began to shine…

"Dolphin…"

The light came in a sudden surge, causing Poison tail to hiss in pain and back off, shielding her face.

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Rearing out of the water, Ikkakumon caused the bed and crate to sway dangerously, setting his opponents off-balance.

Tail morphing over her legs, Trickster leapt into the water, avoiding her opponent's fangs.

"Where are you going?! Fight me!!"

Poisontail's eyes widened in surprise as the dolphin-girl shot out of the water like a torpedo.

"You asked for it!!"

Slamming into the Spirit Evolution's stomach, Trickster knocked the air out of her and pinned her to the bed.

"Get off of her! Pummel Whack!"

Jumping up to avoid the weapon, Trickster caught onto her partner's horn.

Swinging as her legs came free of her tail, the blonde brought her feet up to smack into Poisontail's chin.

Using the momentum, she flew into the water, propelling herself forward with her strong tail.

Shooting out of the waves, and twirling away from Poisontail's namesake, Trickster locked eyes with her partner.

"Get him, Ikkakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Ogremon cried out as the attack struck, and Poisontail writhed in pain as the pair made their escape.

Clinging to Ikkakumon's fur, Trickster tried to blink stars out of her eyes…

"I-Ikkakumon…"

He shifted, trying to keep himself awake and his partner afloat…

"C-Can't…swim a-anymore…"

"W-We're going down…"

Tail flapping wildly in vain, she tried to help her Digimon keep his head above water…

"W-We can't give up…C-Come on, Ikkakumon…"

The light returned, making them normal, and Jenny felt herself sink without the help of her tail…

Darkness ate at her senses as the water lapped over the blonde's head, and she sputtered…

'No…'

All there was in her world was dark water, swirling currents, the warm weight of Gomamon in her arms…

Flashes of shattering water, cold liquid in her throat, muted screams, light vanishing before her eyes…

'NO!'

Then…

Blackness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stephie?"

Looking up from her fishing pole, the brunette smiled, brushing crimson bangs from her eyes.

"Yeah, Biyo?"

"Have you caught anything yet?"

"Not yet…I'm sure I'll get something soon, though."

"I'd be happy if you caught a little fish…"

"I'd get you the biggest fish in the ocean if I could, Biyo. You know that, right?"

"I know you would, Stephie."

The line suddenly went taught, and Steph immediately dug her heels into the ground to keep from being pulled over.

"WHOA!"

Leaning back as far as she could, the brunette pulled her arms back as Biyomon grabbed onto her forearms.

"PULL!"

Using all of their strength, the line began to pull the catch closer to shore, when something popped out of the water.

Onyx eyes narrowed a bit to see what it was, then widened in surprise.

"JENNY?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piling together wood and stones, Steph had Biyomon light a fire as Gomamon shook himself dry.

"How are you two?" Steph worried, drying off her older friend and covering her with broad leaves.

"We're fine…Thanks for the save."

"I'm just glad my line was out…"

"What happened to you two?"

"You see, we were just floating around in the ocean when we were attacked by Ogremon and Poisontail."

Steph winced a bit, imagining the situation all too clearly.

None of them would have been happy to face Ogremon and his Spirit Evolution under any circumstances…

"We fought them off, but we couldn't swim very far. We ran out of strength and started sinking. The only thing that woke me up was her strong fear of drowning…"

The brunette looked towards her friend, looking curious…

'She has a fear of drowning?'

"I tried to get her to the surface, but I was running out of air. That's when your fishing line came, and I wrapped it around her so you could pull us up."

"It's a good thing you guys found it." Biyomon noted.

"You're both alright, though? I mean, Jenny hasn't woken up…"

"She'll be fine, Steph…"

Gomamon sighed, crawling onto his partner's chest and relaxing, looking a bit down-heartened…

"I'm just worried that she'll backtrack again…"

"Backtrack?"

Concern crossed the brunette's dark eyes, and she turned to face the pair fully.

"Why?"

"She has some issues, that's all…But if she fears the water…"

"She won't be able to realize her full potential…"

"Exactly…"

Biyomon sighed, looking up at her partner.

"What do we do?"

"…I guess we just need to find our way back to the others. I'm sure Tonya could think of something…"

Leaning back on her hands, Steph blew her bangs out of her eyes, gaze looking towards the forest.

"…This island is deserted, as far as I know…Maybe we'll be able to find a boat or something…"

"Once Jenny wakes up, that is." Gomamon reminded.

"Right…"

Jenny shifted, and Gomamon perked, excited.

"Jen?"

"Jeez…I feel like a whale is sitting on top of me…Oh, it's just you, Goma-Goma…"

"HA HA…FUNNY…"

"I try…"

Smiling cheekily, Jenny sat up, catching her partner in the crook of her arm and shaking out her hair.

"Thanks for the save, Steph. Even though my head is throbbing and my throat is hoarse…"

"Nice to know that you're just as grateful as always, Jenny…"

"Don't fix what isn't broken."

Rubbing her shoulder, the blonde released a breath.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Deserted island."

"…Nice…Any idea where the others are?"

"Nope."

"…You need more intel."

"I'm aware of that."

Smiling slightly at the usual banter, Steph stretched her arms and shoulders slowly.

"Where do we go now?"

"I say we explore."

Standing, Jenny shook her legs loose, grinning now.

"Maybe it's a haunted island."

"That's not funny, Jenny."

"Only because you believe in ghosts and ancient curses."

"You would too if your parents were mediums and psychics."

"Guess so."

Shrugging, Jenny paused as Gomamon climbed onto her shoulder.

"…Isn't your older sister some kind of psychic, too?"

Steph flinched, and grey eyes flickered as the older girl took note of it.

"Yeah…Yeah, she is."

Jenny hadn't known her friend's elder sibling, but she'd heard enough to know it still affected her.

It had caused Steph to have a slight inferiority complex when it came to her parents, and what caused her to strive for excellence in sports.

Apparently, that had been the only thing that vaguely got her parent's attention…

"Come on, Steph. Maybe there's a cemetery around here."

"That's not funny, Jenny!"

"Trust me, it is."

Smiling cheekily, Jenny led the small group into the trees, ducking under branches.

"What are cemeteries for, anyway?"

"They're for burying dead people, Goma-Goma. Sometimes, they come back from the dead as zombies!"

"No they don't!" Steph interrupted.

"Sure they do! And then they eat brains!"

"Jenny, stop trying to scare them!" The brunette scolded, lifting a frightened Biyomon into her arms.

"I'm just saying…"

Gomamon was shaking atop her head, clinging tightly, and Jenny shook her head.

"I'm just kidding, Goma-Goma. Chill."

"I didn't believe you for a second!"

"That's a good one…Then why are you shaking?"

"It's cold."

"SURE…"

Moving up the incline, the blonde jumped over thick roots, a chill rushing down her spine at the sight of the gnarled dark trees.

"…You're sure there's no such thing as zombies, Steph?"

"Why?"

"This place is creepy…"

"There's no such thing as the living dead." Steph assured, rubbing Biyomon's back to soothe her.

"What about…demons?"

"…"

"STEPH…?"

"I can't tell you that, Jenny…"

"LIE to me! I need a lie!"

"I won't lie, Jenny. You know I don't."

"Can't you just start now?!"

"No! Now MARCH!"

"But-!"

"MARCH!"

Pouting, and feeling tense now at the prospect of evil spirits, Jenny picked up the pace.

"If demons exist, why isn't this whole place burning in hellfire?"

"They're evil SPIRITS, not humans. Or Digimon."

"What are spirits?" Biyomon wondered.

"It's the life force that all living creatures possess. I guess Spirit Evolution is making it stronger…"

"Do you think we could fight actual spirits?" Jenny wondered.

"Maybe…"

Gomamon perked, seeing something through the branches and leaves surrounding them from above.

"What's that?"

Everyone's eyes followed his gaze, and Jenny tilted her head…

"Looks like an old-fashioned church."

"I think that's a cemetery beside it…"

"Let's not start that again…I'm already regretting starting it in the first place…"

"We should check it out either way. Maybe there are people."

"Yeah…You check."

"We'll ALL check."

Grabbing Jenny's arm, Steph dragged her up the rest of the way, careful to keep them hidden in the foliage.

Moving along a hidden section of the old building, where the worn bricks were infested with vines, they looked out back.

"…Why are those people wearing weird masks?"

"No idea…"

"Why are those weird masked people dancing in a circle?"

"No idea…"

"…Do you have ANY idea?"

"Apparently not. Haven't you been listening?"

"…Damn you and your logic, Steph…"

Smiling slightly at her surprisingly-older friend, the brunette turned her attention back to the 'party'.

"It looks like a strange Halloween party…"

"Hallo-what?"

Both jumped, screaming in fear at the sudden appearance of the church priest, eyes wide as they stared at him, panting heavily.

"Holy butterscotch ripple! Don't DO that!"

"I almost had a heart attack!"

"What are you two doing here? Have you come to celebrate the Bakemon Holiday?"

"Bakemon Holiday?" Steph wondered.

Motioning for them to follow, the priest led them towards the front door of the church, and the girls shared a glance before doing so.

"Is it about a Digimon?" Jenny questioned.

"Why, yes it is. We'd like it if you joined us."

"Why? Are you going Trick-Or-Treating?"

"Something like that…We don't have a lot of young people around, and no holiday is complete without them."

"I think that's a lie…I'd rather people not teepee my house…" Jenny admitted.

"You arrived just in time for some FUN."

"Wait a sec…"

Gomamon scrunched up his nose, seeming to notice something.

"Did you say Bakemon? As in Lord Bakemon?"

"Yes."

"But the only Bakemon I know of is a horrible Digimon that lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that? In the words of our friends, he's a loser."

"You've got that right." Biyomon agreed, looking up from her partner's shoulder.

"Don't you dare come in here and tell us who to honor or not!"

"Whoa, chill!"

Steph's eyes narrowed sharply, and the priest seemed to sense her protective aura.

"No need to snap." She warned.

"Besides, weren't you going to have some fun?" Jenny interrupted.

"You're not afraid?"

"Nah."

"Well, you should be…Because it's a trick…"

Four pairs of eyes widened as the mask cracked, and forms up in the rafters spread shadowy, sharp-looking wings…

"And YOU'RE the treat!"

The group was frozen in surprise at the white, claw-handed ghost…

"HOLY JEBUS-PICKLES!!!"

"RUN!!!"

Rushing out of the church as fast as their legs could carry them as the other people became Bakemon, crow Spirit Evolutions swooped down.

"FASTER!!!"

The people dancing before blocked their path, also becoming Bakemon, and they were forced to stop.

"FUDGE-NUTTERS!!!"

"BIYO!!!"

"Spiral Twister!"

As the Bakemon were knocked away, their partners swooped down to strike Steph.

Rolling out of the way, she chucked a rock, looking towards Jenny as it connected.

"Come on!"

"I'm on it!"

Putting a hand over her charm, the blonde closed her eyes.

"Dolphin!"

The light came in a flicker, dying almost instantly, and her eyes fluttered as she fell to her knees.

Gomamon collapsed, feeling his partner's weakness, and Steph clenched her teeth.

'Damn!'

Putting a hand on her own charm, she hoped it would work…

"Eagle!"

That same flicker, a light coming on only to be suddenly extinguished, and she felt all strength leave her body as she fell back on her behind.

Biyomon flinched in midair, eyes half-closed in surprised weariness, and fell to the grass in a dazed heap.

The Bakemon and their partners swooped in to restrain them, but no one was going down without a fight.

Kicking at one's face, Steph felt her breathe steal away from her lungs as Biyomon was being pulled away.

"BIYO!!!"

Struggles becoming more frantic as a pain settled deep in her chest, she struck a crow-girl in the face.

"Let me go! BIYO!!!"

Jenny almost cried out as her own bond was tugged mercilessly, legs flailing wildly in panic.

"GOMA-GOMA!!!"

They were forced into the church once more, and rope almost burned their skin as it was tightened around their limbs.

Digimon taken below the building, the girls were thrown onto a strange pedestal, lying side-by-side.

"MAN…"

"Jenny?"

Silver eyes flickered to her younger friend, and froze at the pained, vulnerable expression crossing the brunette's features…

"What will happen to our Digimon if they really DO eat us?"

"They won't eat us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't let them."

Onyx eyes blinked up at silver, and the teen relaxed…

"Jenny…?"

Steph coughed as salt and pepper assaulted her senses, and Jenny wriggled, sneezing.

"Holy pickle juice! Could you stop?!"

"You're not going to eat us, so stop!!"

"How foolish you children are! Do you really think your Digimon will come and save you?"

"They will! And then you'll be sorry, you life-sucking leeches!" Jenny retorted.

"We'll see about that…"

The Bakemon began to chant something, but the words began to blend as they did…

As the Digimon merged, so did their partners, and they both came out of it much larger.

Steph's eyes widened a moment in fright, before the feeling of wholeness rushed upon her…

Jenny must have felt it too, since a gasp of surprise left her as the bond filled her chest…

"Dolphin!"

The bright shine of her charm had Bakemon and his Spirit Evolution, a dirty-skinned dark crow, backing away with hisses.

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Busting through the floor behind their heads, he used his horn to drive away the Digimon as Trickster used her tail to break her bonds.

"Eagle!"

The light surrounded her, and she felt calm…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Flexing her wings to snap her bonds, Talon sped away from the pedestal so the Spirit Evolution wouldn't crush her.

"Watch out for Razor!" Birdramon warned.

Trickster turned to head for the door, knowing they'd need open skies, when Razor dove for her from behind.

Bringing her tail up, she smacked the crow-girl into the ground, tackling the door open.

"TALON! BIRDRAMON!"

"COMING!"

Swooping out into the night sky, she twirled to avoid her opponent as everyone came out into the open space.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Neither attack seemed to cause any real damage, and Trickster looked concerned as Talon and Razor did a deadly dance in the air above.

"Talon, they're too strong!"

"We just need to be stronger!" Talon shouted back, diving low to avoid a tackle.

Flying inches from the ground, she landed, looking up as Razor hit a tree, cursing.

"We need a plan."

"But what can we do? There's no way we can fight them!"

"…Mind over Matter."

Blinking at her younger friend, Trickster tilted her head.

"Focusing our minds on making them weak will actually work?"

"It should. Bakemon is a ghost Digimon, after all."

Talon sighed, looking at her friend in the eyes piercingly.

"You start the chant, and no matter what happens, don't stop."

"But what about you?"

"I'll keep Razor busy."

The crow-girl cawed as she came free of the bark, racing towards the brunette.

"GO!"

Flying sharply into the air, Talon barely avoided the flow, twirling to dodge sharp claws.

Sitting Indian style on the ground, Trickster closed her eyes…

"Bakemon, lose your power. Razor, lose your power. Bakemon, lose your power. Razor, lose your power."

Bakemon froze, beginning to shrink, and Razor halted in midair.

Talon grinned, and the Digimon readied themselves to strike as their opponents weakened.

The crow-girl swooped down to attack the source of her weakness, and Trickster kept herself still…

"Razor, lose your power!"

She skidded to a sudden halt, looking up at Talon as she easily found the beat.

"Bakemon, lose your power! Razor, lose your power!"

Trickster's eyes shot open…

"NOW!"

The two Spirit Evolutions leaped to meet their target, Trickster twirling to bring her tail towards Razor's stomach as Talon had her elbow between her shoulder blades…

"Meteor Wing!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

They seemed to disappear like smoke in their defeat, and Talon caught her friend before she fell to the earth below.

Both landed, relaxing, when the earth cracked beneath their feet.

Startled, they jumped to the side, seeming confused as the split widened, showing Black Gears beneath the surface.

"What the CORN SYRUP…?"

The ground quaked as the intricate system below fell apart, and they shared a look.

"Guess we have to find the others our way."

"I bet they went to Infinity Mountain."

Steph nodded, spreading her wings and taking to the sky with Birdramon, patting her partner's head.

"Let's go."

"Devimon, here comes the butt-whooping!"

Grinning and cheering, Trickster jumped into the water, tail morphing over her legs as Ikkakumon followed her.

'Hold on, guys…We're coming…'


	15. Chapter 15

"AH!"

TJ gripped the sheets beneath her tightly, eyes squeezed shut and Patamon clinging to her shoulders.

The bed rocked wildly as it hurtled through the air, and the black-haired girl was terrified of their landing.

"PAT-!"

The sudden drop in altitude cut her off with a yelp, and she opened her eyes in surprise.

A large river was directly below them, flowing at a frighteningly fast pace, and her stomach seemed to drop lower.

Patamon lowered himself against her back, ears pressed down and helping grip her shirt.

Suddenly, the river fell in a waterfall, and the bed followed it sharply, catching a scream in the girl's throat.

Yelping as her legs lifted off the mattress, she pressed her clothes closer to her chest as Patamon spread his wings…

"PAT!"

The frame continued to fall, but TJ blinked as she realized she'd STOPPED dropping to the rocks below.

Looking up, she smiled at her partner, whose wings were flapping frantically to keep them both above the water.

Managing to fly them to the side of the river, he lowered her to the smooth sand before landing, looking exhausted.

"Thanks, Pat."

"No problem…"

Smiling wider, she patted his head and pulled her mid-thigh length tank top over her head.

Making sure it was in place, the young teen unfolded her jeans, wriggling into them before rolling up the legs.

Having mild trouble with her socks and sneakers, she sat back to look at the water a moment.

"…I wonder where we are…"

"I've never seen that waterfall before…"

Looking up at the building-wide expanse of falling water, TJ almost shrunk in on herself, the thundering too much for her.

She was beginning to feel like a child again, with rain and thunder keeping her awake as it struck worn brick in a violent rhythm…

"TJ?"

Blinking away the memories from her vision, she looked towards her Digimon.

"Yeah, Pat?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"…WELL…"

Remembering yells and crying and the crack of flesh meeting flesh, she shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"Okay…"

The girl stood, brushing off her clothes and grinning.

"Come on, Pat. Maybe there's something we can do…"

Patamon nodded slightly, looking a bit concerned at the worry and fear he saw in her expressive gold eyes.

"Alright…"

Looking around, TJ tried to decide which way to go…

'Meggie would know what to do…Or Tonya…'

Eyes shimmering, she rubbed at them to hold back any tears…

'Stephie would say everything's alright, and Jenny would probably make me laugh…'

She sniffled sadly…

'Lizzy would explain how we'd find the others, Mel would tell me how much fun we'll have…'

"Oh, TJ…"

The girl realized she'd begun to cry, and plopped down onto a smooth rock, starting to sob.

"I-I don't want to be alone! I-I want Meggie!"

"It's okay, TJ…" Patamon soothed, hopping up onto her lap and nuzzling her neck.

"You're never alone…You've got me, remember?"

Sniffling as the sobs began to die, she nodded…

"And I'll get us back to the others. I promise."

After a moment, TJ nodded again, smiling weakly.

"…Th-Thanks, Pat."

"Don't worry about it."

The little Digimon smiled, climbing onto her shoulder and wiping the tears away.

"It's my job, remember?"

Sniffling slightly, the black-haired girl stood up, eyes locked on the morning sun.

"Maybe we should go this way?"

"I think that's a good idea."

Starting to smile, the pair headed off to discover their surroundings, a bit of skip in their steps once more.

It took only a few hours for TJ's pace to slow, and she yawned, starting to drag her feet.

Patamon noticed immediately, intoned as he was to his partner's emotions and needs as he was, and his ears drooped.

'What would Biyomon do if Steph was tired?'

He could imagine her Digivolving, and carrying her partner into the sky to search from the air…

'If only I could Digivolve…Then I could carry her in the air and she wouldn't be tired anymore…'

TJ paused when she felt something wet hit her cheek, and looked up to see teary blue eyes.

"Oh, Pat…What's wrong?"

"I-I want to Digivolve…Th-Then we'd be able to fly away and find the others…"

"It's alright."

Pulling Patamon into her arms, TJ cradled the Digimon in the crook of her arm.

"I mean, you don't have to Digivolve for me, Pat. I love you just the way you are."

"…R-Really?"

She smiled widely, nodding.

"Of course! You're my best friend, Pat!"

Cerulean eyes widened in wonder…

"I'm your best friend?"

Even though they were bonded, the small Digimon had thought that the reason neither had changed was because feelings weren't reciprocated.

He saw TJ as his best friend, and had assumed she didn't feel as strongly…

"Why wouldn't you be? You're the best Digimon I know, and I wouldn't want to be partners with anyone else."

Starting to smile, Patamon cuddled into his partner's warmth as she continued to walk.

"I don't care if you never Digivolve or I never Spirit Evolve, because I want us to stay like this forever."

"…Thanks, TJ…"

"No problem. It's my job, too."

The trees gave way to a field, and the soft grass gave gently underfoot.

"I wonder how far we'll get before we reach water…"

"Let me check."

Patamon took to the air, hovering as far up as his wings would allow, and he scanned the horizon for water.

"I don't see any yet!"

"I guess we're pretty far…"

Landing on her head, the orange Digimon flapped his wings to stretch them.

"We should keep moving, though."

"Right…We won't get anywhere if we just stand here."

Starting at a skip once more, TJ slowed a bit on a slight slope before stumbling a bit at the foot.

"Do you think the others are looking for us, Pat?"

"I bet they are."

"Yeah…Meggie wouldn't stop looking…"

A ringing sound reached their ears, and the pair soon found the source, with blinking lights and wooden barrier.

"It's a railroad crossing."

Looking both ways, TJ tilted her head curiously.

"But I don't see a track or a train…"

"Maybe they're invisible?"

"Then we could still hear it coming and jump on! It could take us to the others!"

Eyes sharp, they waited for the sound of thundering tracks and a train whistle, deflating when the crossing opened train-free…

"I guess it's invisible AND silent, huh?"

"Come on…"

A little down-heartened, TJ continued to cross the grass, and paused as trees and bright colors came into view.

Towering above the canopy were strange, colorful, baby-toy buildings, with dazzling faces and pictures on all sides.

"Wow…What is that?"

"I don't know…"

Navigating amid trees and bushes, TJ ducked under branches and hopped over roots the size of pipes trying to find this new place.

It was so pretty and untouched, something she'd never seen before, and she couldn't wait to explore.

The trees stopped suddenly, and ground gave away to marshmallow-soft, bouncy flooring.

Yelping in surprise at first, it soon turned into laughter, and TJ bounced happily, Patamon soon joining her.

Mirth and giggles filled the air as the trampoline-ground sent them flying like birds, and TJ rolled when she hit the floor.

Patamon, energized with joy, play-tackled her, and they wrestled along the ground until she was on her back once more.

Almost breathless, she managed to stop laughing, looking towards the clouds hanging above.

"This place is so pretty…"

"What are you doing, TJ?"

"I'm looking at the clouds. See, that one's shaped like an ice cream cone!"

Patamon lay down beside her, studying the cotton balls in the sky.

"Hey, that looks like a banana!"

"And a pirate ship!"

"Strawberries!"

"Hey, that's a heart!"

Both paused at the sight of the last cloud, and gold eyes shadowed over…

"A bat…"

Patamon tickled her cheek with his wing, distracting her, and smiled.

"Come on. We can't just lie here forever, right?"

"Right…"

Smiling slightly in return, TJ sat up, looking around and noticing a tree not too far away...

"Hey, there are toys on there!"

"It's a toy tree!"

Both giggled at the thought, and Patamon was glad she was happy again when a sound reached his ears.

Perking, he turned, trying to zero-in on the noise, which caught TJ's attention.

"Pat?"

"I hear something…It's coming from over there."

"Let's check it out."

Patamon climbed onto her shoulder before TJ jogged towards the source, and she stopped at the sight of earthen cradles.

"Whoa…Are those baby Digimon?"

"Of course."

Crouching beside one, gold eyes widened in awe at the small black, yellow-eyed Digimon nestled within.

"It's so CUTE."

"That's a Botamon."

Carefully reaching in to rub at the small head, she giggled.

"He's so squishy and soft!"

"That's because he was just born."

Another cradle caught their attention, and she peeked inside to see a red, wide-eyed Digimon.

"Whose this?"

"That's Punimon."

"Well, he sure is puny…"

"Look at this one!"

Following Patamon, she smiled at the white-furred, black-eyed baby.

"This is Yuramon."

"She looks like a fluffy puppy!"

As Patamon tickled the Fresh-level Digimon, TJ stood up, looking around for more Digimon babies to see.

Instead, the colorful shells of eggs, each probably up to her knee in height, caught her eye.

"Hey, Pat…What are those?"

The blue-eyed Digimon looked up to see his partner crouched beside a white and gold-striped egg.

"That's a Digiegg!"

"A Digiegg?"

Tilting her head curiously, the golden-eyed girl lifted the Digiegg carefully into her arms.

"You mean Digimon come from eggs?"

"We didn't pop out of the ground."

"Well, where do evil Digimon come from? Or Spirit Evolutions?"

"Spirit Evolutions must be born somewhere else…They don't partner up until they reach the Rookie level."

Plopping down on her behind, she brushed black hair out of her face and looked at the colorful object.

"…So you're all alone?"

"Yeah…"

"…Hey, what's that?"

Patamon picked up the envelope, and smiled.

"It's a note written in Digi-Code. It says 'Rub Gently'."

TJ did just that, her palm rubbing against the surface as she watched it intently.

Cracks began to form, and she almost jumped when the top popped off, revealing a white baby Digimon.

"Whoa…"

"Now we just need to find an empty cradle."

TJ nodded, putting the eggshell down and standing to look for one as well.

A puff of smoke, and they looked down in surprise to see that a cradle had appeared around the Fresh-level Digimon.

"So THAT'S how it works…"

"You didn't know that? But weren't you a baby Digimon once, too?"

"Do you remember everything from when you were a baby, TJ?"

"…Well…"

Her eyes glazed over in memory, flashes of clear blue eyes and dark hair, soft lullabies, shouts, cries, stinging pain…

A clear little voice soothing the ache, the soft feeling of bandages…

"Not really…Just sounds and feelings, mostly…"

A smile crossed her face, and TJ patted his head.

"Besides, at least I know I didn't hatch from an egg!"

"Hey!"

Laughing as she ran, they a short game of tag before Patamon crashed into her shoulder, sending them into a tumbling, giggling mass.

Stopping on their sides, facing each other, they settled down…

"This has been the most fun I've had EVER…"

"Definitely…"

After a moment, TJ sat up, shaking her head so that grass fell free of her hair.

As she began to braid it, she playfully bumped her partner.

"Maybe we could find food around here."

"I hope so!"

Smiling, TJ stood up and waited for her partner to fly onto her head before heading back towards the cradles.

When Patamon perked, she paused, knowing he'd found something…

Seeing his eyes widen, she became concerned…

"Pat…?"

"Get down!"

Yelping as he shoved her to the ground, she hit the ground a moment before lightning zoomed past them.

"What are you doing here?"

An older girl demanded, with bright blue eyes and red electric-like designs around her lids.

Dark blue hair fell around her shoulders, and a reptilian tail swayed behind her dangerously.

Her partner jumped to her side, tail tense as he glared along with his Spirit Evolution.

"We were just…"

"You were just trespassing and playing with our babies!"

TJ blinked at the interruption, feeling Patamon tense at the tone in the Digimon's voice.

"We DID play with them…But we didn't hurt them."

"You shouldn't have touched them at all." The girl snapped.

TJ almost shrank into herself, reminded of her mother when she was angry…

"I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to apologize for." Patamon insisted, glaring angrily at the pair that had taken his partner's happiness.

"They're just being bossy."

The red Digimon bristled at the jibe, and TJ tensed at the electricity filling the air…

"Pat…"

"Why you little-!"

"Elecmon."

It seemed neither Digimon was listening, so they faced each other as if to attack.

"Pat-!"

They charged, striking each other in midair and beginning to wrestle.

Crying out at the feeling of being struck, TJ stumbled back, tearing up as repressed memories bubbled to the surface.

"Pat! Pat, stop it!"

The other girl seemed to dislike this course of action as well, glaring after the warring Digimon.

"Elecmon, stop that this instant."

Patamon bounced away from his opponent, spinning away from his tackle.

"Boom Bubble!"

Elecmon dodged the attack, fur charging up before he caught Patamon in a bear hug, shocking him.

Falling onto her behind at the foreign pain, TJ almost sniffled, throat threatening to close as gold light began to glow behind her lids…

'No…Pat's fighting is going to make us both change…'

It was too much, it wasn't right, they had to stop…

"STOP!!!"

Everything froze at the echo of her shout, and Patamon pulled away from Elecmon to see the tears in her eyes.

"TJ!"

Flying over to her as quickly as his wings would allow, the orange-furred, blue-eyed Digimon landed on her lap, wiping away her tears.

"TJ, are you okay?"

Nodding now that the light no longer burned behind her eyes, she released a shaky breath…

"Yeah…"

Lifting herself up, TJ rubbed at her eyes to stop more tears from falling as Patamon climbed onto her shoulder.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything…It's only going to cause MORE trouble…"

"She's right." The reptile-girl agreed, looking pointedly at her partner.

"Sorry, Dragontail…"

He glared at the other pair, clearly still ticked off…

"But what do YOU suggest we do about this?"

Patamon almost bristled at the harsh question pointed at his partner, but TJ put a hand on his head.

"Well, if you're going to fight, you have to do it the right way."

"And what way is that?"

She smiled slightly, and shared a glance with Patamon…

"I know just the thing…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was aflame with pink and gold shades as TJ straightened out the rope, looking between the two Digimon.

Both seemed eager enough to start, pent-up energy ready to be released, while Dragontail sat off to the side calmly.

She was making sure the baby Digimon didn't get too close, lest they get hurt, and watching the proceedings with mild curiosity.

Standing up straight, the gold-eyed girl beamed, backing away a bit.

"The rules of Tug-Of-War are simple. You guys pull on opposite ends of the rope, and the first one to pull the other over this line wins."

Both Digimon nodded, intent on their goal…

"Alright, then."

Stepping out of the 'danger zone', she held up her hand, three fingers free.

"Three…Two…"

Patamon tensed, ready to rush forward and grab the rope in his mouth…

"GO!"

Both were blurs for a moment, stopping only because the force of the others pulling forced them to a halt.

TJ watched anxiously, seeing the rope vibrate with strain…

Dragontail sat up straighter, interested at the force going through her bond, and watched her partner inquisitively.

Elecmon seemed to dig into the soft ground, and Patamon was beginning to lose his footing…

"Come on, Pat…I know you can do it…" TJ whispered, knuckles white as her hands were clasped together…

Patamon felt her faith rushing through their bond, and just knowing she believed in him gave the Digimon a burst of strength.

Finding his ground, Patamon pulled the rope so harshly that it seemed ready to snap before Elecmon lost his grip…

The rope snapped back to its original length, and the force sent him flying through the air.

Dragontail seemed to wince as he struck one of the feather-stuffed blocked buildings, and everyone looked up to see if he was alright…

The Spirit Evolution smiled faintly, shaking her head in amusement…

"He's fine."

Popping out as feathers fell through the air, Elecmon shook out his fur.

"Fine, you win!"

Beaming, TJ caught her partner in a hug, spinning on her heels.

"I knew you could do it, Pat! I just knew it!"

As Elecmon joined them, Dragontail stood up, the baby Digimon at her heels.

"I should apologize for my partner's rash actions. He can be a bit…impulsive at times."

"It's alright. We had fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did!" Patamon agreed.

"You are the champion of Tug-Of-War, I'll give you that."

It seemed all ill feelings had disappeared, and they were like old friends getting to know each other.

"We didn't mean to be so rough with you."

"We had been expecting a fight, and I guess…"

"We took it out on you. We're sorry."

"We forgive you. Right, Pat?"

"No hard feelings."

"It's been a while since we've been with anyone other than the babies, and I suppose we didn't expect it." Dragontail admitted, playing with the crimson and blue-designed appendage.

"Well, the best part of friendship is laughing. We laugh all the time, and it's awesome."

"It's like you're a balloon and you can't stop, but it's so much fun!"

Elecmon seemed to pause, sharing a glance with his partner before grinning.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

Dragontail grinned, crouching down to pat her partner's head.

"You really think so?"

"Think what?"

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I suppose so…"

"HELLO? What idea?"

They looked up at the confused faces of TJ and Patamon, sharing a happy expression.

"An idea to restore the island."

"I can't believe we didn't think of it before!"

"Really? What's the idea?" TJ inquired.

"It's about being friends!"

"We can use the power of friendship to restore the island."

"Wow…You can do that?"

"Of course we can." Dragontail assured.

"We'd better go to the Yokomon village and tell them."

"You'll watch the babies for us, won't you?"

"Of course!"

"Go on! Have some fun!"

Waving goodbye to their new friends, TJ turned to the baby Digimon once their caretakers were out of sight.

"Alright, it's time for some fun! What do you guys want to play?"

The little creatures bounced around, demanding attention, and she giggled, plopping down to be at their level.

"Alright, alright! I get it!"

Patamon watched his partner interact with the babies, and marveled at the way she held herself.

TJ had seemed a bit more immature, bubbly and outgoing, but she seemed to grow up just a bit right before his eyes.

She was in control, caring and gentle…

It was a new side of her, a part of the whole he'd never seen before, and Patamon was sure he liked it.

The Fresh-level Digimon seemed to like it as well, with the way they were jumping and chattering…

A Botamon jumped into her lap, and TJ laughed as she pet his soft black fur.

"You guys sure are excitable." She teased.

The Botamon seemed to vibrate, and everything seemed to hold it's breathe when there was a poof of smoke.

Blinking at the bright red eyes of a Koromon, TJ grinned.

"So Agumon was a Botamon when he was a baby! I never would have guessed!"

"Hi, I'm Koromon!"

"Hello, Koromon!" The other Digimon echoed.

"Congratulations on Digivolving." TJ added.

"Congratulations!"

Seeing the glow coming from her features, Patamon's ears drooped…

'Maybe she'd be happier if I Digivolved, too…'

"TJ, I'm your Digimon, remember? I'll Digivolve someday, too."

"I know. Don't you want to?"

Patamon tilted his head, looking unsure…

"Not really…"

"Why? Don't you want to change, too?"

"Nope!"

Beaming, he cuddled into his partner's side, enjoying the warmth.

"I want to stay like this with you forever, remember?"

"Yeah…I remember…"

Practically shining like a sun, TJ embraced her Digimon.

"Friends forever, right?"

"Friends forever."

A chill raced up her spine, and TJ straightened a bit, subconsciously sensing danger…

'What danger?'


	16. Chapter 16

The little Digimon all froze, and TJ's expression turned concerned…

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Patamon looked at the curiously, and followed their gaze, turning to look behind…

"Oh no…"

A jolt of icy fear raced through her veins, and TJ turned to her partner.

"Pat…?"

"It's Leomon and Claw!"

Turning around sharply, gold eyes widened at the sight of the imposing pair…

Frozen in terror, the young teen couldn't even breathe as Leomon and Claw ran down from the cliff they'd been standing on.

"TJ!"

Everything seemed to rush back into clarity, and she scrambled out of the way, rolling head-over-heels to avoid Claw.

Leomon's sword struck the ground in front of her, and TJ yelped as she fell backwards to avoid his grab.

"Boom Bubble!"

The lion Digimon backed off as the attack struck his face, and Patamon tackled his partner out of the way of Claw's pounce.

Dazed and panicked, TJ could hardly see straight, the only thought racing through her head being to GET AWAY…

"You'll never get away!"

"We'll destroy you!"

Patamon took to the air, intent on protecting his partner no matter how large his opponent was in comparison.

"Pat!"

Snatching the orange-furred Digimon out of the air, TJ jumped to the side, avoiding Claw's, well…claws…

Scrambling to her feet, she rushed away from Primary Village, not wanting the baby Digimon to be under attack as well.

Claw's snarls didn't die, only seemed to grow louder as she easily gained ground.

TJ was frantic, young, without the stamina necessary to hold out on a long run, and thus easy prey.

Patamon looked over his partner's shoulder as he was jostled, and cerulean eyes widened when Claw jumped at TJ's back.

Tackling the young girl, both girl and Digimon cried out at the pain of claw marks on her back as they fell.

Tossing Patamon so he wasn't crushed beneath her, TJ hit the grass on her chest, wriggling uselessly beneath the leopard-girl.

Hitting the ground rolling, Patamon straightened to land on his feet, eyes wide.

"TJ!"

"Pat, run!"

Wincing as he felt the pain in his back, the blue-eyed Digimon shook his head.

"I won't!"

Rushing forward, he managed to knock Claw off-balance so that TJ could free herself.

Grabbing her partner, she rushed into the trees, shoulder blades pulsing where needle-like claws had punctured skin.

Ducking under branches, she almost tripped, using her free arm to steady herself against a trunk for a moment.

"TJ, I have to fight!"

"No! It won't solve anything!"

Yelping in fright as Leomon cut a young tree to her left, TJ swerved away from the splintering wood.

It seemed the trunk blocked the pairs progress enough that the black-haired child could hide under a thick-branched bush.

Trembling in fright as adrenaline continued to pump powerfully through her system, TJ hugged Patamon to her chest.

Trying to keep silent, she buried her face in her Digimon's fur, quiet pants escaping her.

"What are we gonna do, Pat?" She whispered.

"They're too big…"

Patamon kept watch, almost shaking with the fear he felt through their bond, and curled closer to her.

'I have to protect her…But Leomon's too big and I'm…not…'

Tensing, he tried to look at all sides, hearing Leomon and Claw getting closer…

'If only I could Digivolve…'

"Hey, you!"

"Come out, come out! Wherever you are!"

Both heads snapped around, eyes wide at the sight of Ogremon and Poisontail, the latter holding a little baby Digimon.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl of the group!"

"Why don't you come out here so we can get a good look at you?"

Ogremon's club hung threateningly over the baby's head, and the little white Digimon squeaked, trying to escape.

"If you don't, this little guy will squeak his last squeak."

"We promise you that."

TJ locked eyes with her partner, and his heart ached at the tears building up…

"Pat?"

He didn't know what to do, what to say to make her eyes dry…

'If only Leomon and Claw weren't being controlled…'

Leaves rustled wildly, and TJ screamed in terror as the tree partly shielding them crashed down.

Both gazed upwards in surprise to see Leomon and Claw, both looking intimidating and deadly.

"P-Pat…"

'If we get away from Leomon and Claw, Ogremon and Poisontail will get us…If we stand and fight, we'll lose…'

Looking up at his partner, he almost cried himself…

'What do we do?'

Leomon raised his sword, and TJ closed her eyes, almost curled over her partner to protect him…

"Howling Blaster!"

As Leomon was forced away by the attack, Claw cried out as Fang punched her in the shoulder, sending her flying.

"Tammy!"

"MEGGIE!"

The older girl only had a moment to look over her sister for injuries before Claw tried to get a jump on her.

With a snarl, they collided in midair, Fang's advanced strength sending them both flying into some trees.

As Garurumon engaged Leomon in battle, Poisontail looked down to silence the baby Digimon…

Only to realize that it was no longer there…

"What the-?!"

"Well, would you look at that! I was right, Greymon! I CAN get them mad!"

Ogremon and Poisontail whipped around, ready to beat on the redhead…

Until they saw her very LARGE partner…

Smirking, baby Digimon in the crook of her arm, Tawny tilted her head.

"Aw…Are you mad? Well, Greymon can take care of that. Get 'em, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

As their opponents jumped out of the way, Tawny had the baby Digimon run back to Primary Village before pouncing on Poisontail.

"This is for scaring Agumon!" She hissed, slamming the cobra-girl into a tree.

Fang ducked to avoid her opponent's punch, and brought her foot up for a kick.

Claw dodged to the side, and a tree trunk exploded on impact instead.

Growling as four claw marks opened on her arm, the wolf-girl grabbed a fallen log and swung it at her opponent.

"Howling Blaster!"

As Leomon used his blade to defend against the attack, and was head-butted backwards.

Poisontail wrapped her tail around her enemy's legs, intent on biting her neck to inject poison, but Tawny would have none of that.

Grabbing the snake-girl's tail, she ripped it off her own appendages and spun around.

Releasing the girl a moment later, Poisontail toppled a few trees before stopping.

Greymon was still trying to get a lock on Ogremon, who was considerably smaller, and thus faster, but managed to graze him a bit.

TJ watched worriedly, cradling Patamon close, when something crashed.

Leomon had gotten a punch in, dazing Garurumon, and thus Fang, enough so that he could head for his original target.

Patamon took to the air, intent on protecting his partner this time, but Garurumon beat him to the punch.

Well, technically, he jumped on him, but you get the point!

Fang, not amused at the Digimon's trick, immediately chucking Claw into a boulder.

It immediately broke into pieces, and dust filled the air as Tawny ducked beneath Poisontail's strike.

Something seemed to buzz, and everyone paused, looking up to see what was making the annoying sound…

TJ's eyes widened as she identified the group of Black Gears, and Patamon looked back at her in worry.

Could they defend against what was coming?

Fang tensed as the many devices headed for Leomon, and locked eyes with her partner.

This was it, the deciding moment in the battle, and if they failed…

The Black Gears slid harshly into Leomon's back, and he cried out as the evil flooded him.

Growing, darkening, changing, he faced Garurumon as a more powerful Digimon, and Claw had not gone unaffected.

Her skin turned a dusty grey, her claws long and gnarled, with fangs like a demon and her white eyes now red.

Hissing and baring her teeth as she was, Fang couldn't help but think she looked like a possessed, angry soul.

Claw lunged, and the wolf-girl moved to meet her on instinct, knowing she wouldn't let her win.

They clashed powerfully, their strength equally matched, but it seemed the Clouded Leopard in her opponent's blood made her more flexible.

Sliding beneath Fang's fists, she kicked at her abdomen, sending the wolf-girl flying into a group of trees.

As they fell with thundering force as she connected, Garurumon howled in pain as he tried to avoid Leomon's blade.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Crashing into a large boulder from the force, he stayed motionless as Fang doubled over, breathless and aching.

Tawny flipped over Poisontail, easily evading her bite, as Greymon almost clenched his teeth around Ogremon.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Greymon was struck into the buildings surrounding them, and was almost buried under the debris.

Wincing and falling over in pain, Tawny winced as Claw kicked her, sending her flipping through the air to land near her partner.

TJ was trembling as Leomon and Claw turned to her, and Patamon jumped to stand between her and the danger.

"You stay away from her, Leomon!"

He didn't even falter, and TJ scrambled to her feet.

"Pat!"

Patamon knew that the others couldn't protect them right then, and he had to do SOMETHING to keep TJ safe.

"Boom Bubble!"

It didn't affect him at all, and the orange-furred Digimon was getting desperate.

"Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble!"

Leomon caught the small Digimon in his massive fist, and it seemed he wasn't even trying to hold Patamon in place.

Claw extended her curling nails, and brought her hand back, ready to split open the youngest girl's throat…

"HEY!"

A blur knocked the leopard-girl away, tumbling head-over-heels as Lucky Feet skidded to a halt.

"Pick on someone your own size! Right, Togemon?"

"Right!"

Togemon jumped down, slamming into Leomon hard enough that he released his prisoner.

Tawny stood up, rubbing her head and grumbling to herself, as Kabuterimon flew down, landing and letting Techie jump off.

"Tawny! I know how we can beat Leomon and Claw!"

"Really?"

Turning to face her younger friend as Greymon stood, the redhead shielded her eyes as Kabuterimon took off once more.

"You know those devices that we got before coming here?"

Techie was so excited she wasn't stuttering, and Tawny noted this happily.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They're called Digivices. We went to the temple, and found out that they're the preservers of light against the darkness!"

"Light against the darkness?"

"Yeah! The light they give off when we're holding them drives out the darkness the Black Gears have infused Leomon and Claw with!"

Tawny stared at the orange Digivice in her palm, mind whirring, when something crashed.

Both looked up sharply to see Leomon strike Togemon to the ground, Lucky Feet following suit.

It seemed the possessed pair had only one goal, to destroy the youngest of the group, and Patamon couldn't possibly fight them.

Fang wasn't going to take that sitting down, and both her and Garurumon stood in between TJ and her doom.

Snarling threateningly, tail stiff and bristling, the blue-eyed Spirit Evolution wasn't going to budge.

Tawny saw the stubbornness, the intent in her friend's eyes, and knew she had to act before someone was killed.

"Better try this out, then."

Rushing towards them with Greymon thundering at her heels, her hand tightened over the Digivice.

"Hey, Leomon!"

The grey lion Digimon turned to identify this new interruption, and almost growled.

Claw hissed, tail stiff as a broom and ears back, as Tawny kept approaching, picking up the pace.

"TAKE THIS!"

The screen lit up as she jabbed it towards him, and Leomon cried out as it tried to drive off the darkness latched onto his soul.

Claw doubled over in agony, shrieking, and Fang blinked in surprise at the scene playing before her.

'I guess they do something after all…'

Lifting her own blue Digivice, she held it towards the massive Digimon, and the combined light began to force out the Black Gears.

"What is this?!"

"Where'd they get that power?!"

Poisontail hissed as Techie used a vine to catch her arm, pulling her away from the group.

"You've only begun to see our power!" Kabuterimon promised, flying towards Ogremon.

"Electro Shocker!"

As the Digimon flew away at impact, Techie turned to see how Tawny and Fang were doing.

It seemed the Black Gears, and the dark spirit-leech, were just beginning to lose their grip…

Once they fled, dissolving into the sky like shadows meeting the sun, Leomon fell to his knees, returning to normal with his partner.

Lucky Feet got back up with Togemon, coming forward to see if it was safe, as Claw stood up.

"Thank you."

"We were worried that we'd never break free of Devimon and Bloodtongue's powers."

"No problem." Tawny assured as the girls' transformations fell away like shimmering gold dust.

As the Digimon Dedigivolved, Meg went to check on her sister, fussing over the small marks on the young girl's shoulder blades.

"I believe we have much to tell you." Leomon admitted.

"Follow us." Claw agreed, turning to walk away from Primary Village.

Everyone shared a glance before doing just that, Patamon cuddling against his partner as he sulked over their recent battle.

'I couldn't do anything…TJ could have gotten hurt…'

Leomon settled underneath the wide canopy of an old tree, and skin cooled once shade shielded them from the harsher sunlight.

Once the group had settled on the grass, Digimon leaning on their partners or sitting on their laps, Leomon and Claw began.

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones."

"Our ancestors predicted that a group of children called the Digidestined will appear from another world."

"When they arrive, they will have superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction."

"We believe their prediction has come true…"

Leomon felt hopeful, saw the determination and courage each of them held…

"File Island has been seized by an evil power. We're in danger of destruction…"

"And now, you've appeared."

"How do you know it's us?" Lizzy wondered, too curious to be shy at the moment.

"It has been foretold that the Digidestined have the ability to make Digimon Digivolve."

"You've done that, and it's all the proof I need."

"And that you bonded to your Digimon so quickly."

"Bonded quickly?" Mel wondered.

"What do you mean by that, Leomon?"

"Digimon and Spirit Evolutions only begin looking for partners at the Rookie level. And even then, it takes a very long time for them to bond."

"You met your Digimon at the In-Training level, and you've bonded fully almost instantly." Claw added.

"Is that a sign?" Tonya inquired, leaning her head on Agumon's.

"It is."

"Does this mean we'll have to fight Devimon and Bloodtongue?" Meg questioned.

"Yes. You are the only ones who can defeat them."

"I-I hope we really are the Digidestined…"

TJ didn't say anything, holding Patamon close and almost cuddling into her sister's side for protection.

"I say we do it." Tonya stated.

The others stared at her in surprise, wondering what had possessed their unspoken leader.

"If we don't beat them, we'll never get to go home."

"She's right." Mel agreed, grinning.

"I mean, we've got to get home somehow, right?"

"W-We're likely to win, with the Digivices and all…"

"It's the only way." Meg admitted.

"But it's still very dangerous."

"Oh, come on!"

Tonya turned to her friend, practically begging with her eyes.

"What's the point of living if you're not willing to take risks to get something done?"

"The risks YOU take are not something my common sense would allow."

"Let's not bring up the lawn mower incident NOW…"

"It will haunt you forever. Trust me."

Tonya pouted childishly, play-shoving Meg.

"Come on! You KNOW I'm right!"

"Well…"

Blue eyes flickered from Tonya to Lizzy to Mel, and landed on TJ…

Her protective mother-bear instincts reared its head, and Meg just couldn't say no.

'Those bastards tried to kill my sister.'

No respectable sibling would let such an act slip by without punishment…

"Alright."

Leomon nodded, both him and Claw relaxing now that they knew the Digidestined would fight, and stood.

"We must go to Infinity Mountain to face them."

"There's a boat we can use to get there."

The five girls nodded, their Digimon a bit silent as they thought of the upcoming battle, and Patamon looked up at the imposing mountain…

'I hope we win…I really do…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat landed without incident, and TJ stayed in her seat a moment before she swallowed her fear.

Following the others as they stepped onto land, they headed for the path just before them.

Leomon and Claw led them straight up the mountain, and Tonya was quick to follow, ready for a fight.

Mel was almost jumpy, her anxiety turning to energy, and Lizzy was getting nervous.

Fiddling with her laptop strap and playing with Tentomon's claw, she seemed like a bundle of nerves.

Meg looked calm outwardly, but her muscles were like coiled springs ready to release.

TJ couldn't stop looking up towards the peak, wondering about what was to come and somehow knowing, deep in her heart, that they would make it…

Something rumbled, and everyone looked up in surprise, wondering what was going on now.

The sky darkened unnaturally, and Meg clenched her fists, eyes hard.

Cracking thundered through the air, causing people to jump in surprise as the Greek-like building above shattered under some unknown pressure.

A black blur flew from the broken ruins, stopping to show his silhouette thanks to a flash of thunder.

It was Bloodtongue, covered in dark fur and with the legs and claws of a werewolf-like creature.

His wings seemed tipped in spikes, and his fangs protruded angrily past his lips.

Devimon straightened up, looking like an angry, winged giant forced to leave his home, and the group froze in terror.

Tonya managed to wrestle her nerve back first, and her eyes narrowed before turning to the others.

"We're not scared of him, are we? We're the Digidestined, and I KNOW we can beat him!"

After a moment, the others nodded, prepared for the fight now that their moral was back.

Devimon jumped from his perch on the mountaintop, landing in the forest below them yet still towering above their perch half-way up.

Bloodtongue swooped down to land on his partner's shoulder, crimson eyes looking like hellfire.

Devimon merely bat his wings, and a wind with the strength of a volcano slammed into them.

Striking the mountain-rock, cries of pain echoed in the air as black energy beamed from his hand.

Held in place by dark power, Tonya couldn't find the space to move…

"You fools! Don't expect me to play silly games with you! I'm far too wise for that!"

"Why don't I just suck their blood?" Bloodtongue wondered, licking his fangs.

"They look delicious…"

"Fine."

The bat-boy looked like a kid in a candy store, eyes roving over each girl as if choosing the right one to devour first.

"The little one seems yummy…"

He bared his fangs, ready to lunge, but…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

As Devimon is struck by the explosives, Bloodtongue darts out of the way, eyes widening as he sees a light gold dolphin's tail ready to smash into his face.

"EAT THIS!!!"

Knocked back from the force, he shrieked in surprise as Trickster landed on the pathway with her friends.

Bloodtongue wasn't given the chance to recover before Talon struck him in midair, sending him into the trees.

"Meteor Wing!"

With Devimon distracted, he could no longer hold the others in a 'prison', and Tonya jumped to her feet.

"We've got to hit him now! Come on, guys!"

Charms began to glow brightly, almost a rainbow effect, as Digivices blinked to life…

"Tiger!"

"Wolf!"

"Ferret!"

"Rabbit!"

As the light engulfed them, Bloodtongue was airborne once more, trying to strike Talon out of the sky…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

As the light dimmed, everyone jumped into action.

Tawny growled as she lunged for Bloodtongue, managing to grab onto his back so his dive for Talon failed.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Garurumon lunged, biting down on Devimon's arm as Fang picked up a boulder, throwing it at Bloodtongue.

Devimon hurled the wolf Digimon into Greymon, causing both their partners to wince and for Tawny to lose her hold.

As the bat-boy was struck by the boulder, Talon swooped down to catch her redheaded friend before she hit the rocks below.

Mel used her super-speed to fly into the air, trying to hit him feet-first, but he caught her around the ankles before throwing her.

Crying out in surprise, she breathed out as Techie jumped to catch her, taking the brunt of their fall.

As she healed, their partners moved to engage Devimon.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

Devimon seemed unaffected, and smacked them straight into the trees, causing their Spirit Evolutions to fall in pain.

Leomon and Claw jumped to try and fight, but Ogremon and Poisontail appeared from Devimon's body and blasted them away.

Talon, after putting Tawny beside her Digimon, dove for Bloodtongue as Birdramon struck at his partner.

Both were grabbed roughly, and Talon struggled as her wings and arms were held tightly against her back.

"I wonder what your blood tastes like…"

Glaring at him hatefully, the brunette kicked his shin.

As he hissed, eyes narrowing, Devimon tossed Birdramon into Greymon and Garurumon, sending them tumbling to the trees.

Crying out at the disembodied pain, Talon was forced to swallow it as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

Grinning evilly as he pulled back, he licked his lips.

"Sweet…"

"HEY!"

Bloodtongue was struck by Trickster once more, who had used her tail to propel herself into the air, and Talon was free.

Devimon, seeming intent on repaying the pain he'd felt through his dark bond, picked Ikkakumon off the ground.

Trickster, who had grabbed a tree branch to stop her fault, she gasped at the foreign feeling before falling once he was tossed into Kabuterimon.

Techie, who was ready to rejoin the battle, doubled over in pain.

TJ looked around, eyes wide in fear and near-panic…

"Oh no…They're all down, Pat…What are we gonna do?"

Devimon and Bloodtongue turned to the small pair, and the gold-eyed girl almost shrunk in on herself…

"Now to get rid of you!"

"Then we'll have nothing to fear!"

The large hand was reaching for her, and TJ felt tears in her eyes as she backed up against the rocks.

"They said the youngest would destroy me! I'm not going to let that happen!"

So close, and she was sure he'd crush her in his fist as she hugged Patamon as tightly as possible…

"TAMMY!"

Garurumon leapt onto Devimon's arm, sinking his teeth into flesh, as Fang threw a tree trunk up at Bloodtongue.

"Tammy, run!" The wolf-girl ordered, rolling to the side to avoid her opponent's dive.

The Digimon joined forces to latch onto Devimon, sinking fangs or talons or needles into him, as their partners tackled Bloodtongue to the ground.

"Do you forget who we are?!"

"I am Devimon! Supreme master of this island!"

"We have power over ALL Digimon! NO ONE can fight us!"

Black energy escaped both, and came in one powerful wave.

All six Spirit Evolutions and their Digimon flew away from their targets, knocking down trees and crushing boulders once they landed.

"OW…" Tawny whined.

"Damn it…" Fang growled, trying to get up on her elbows.

"I don't have any strength left…" Talon panted.

"I-I can't keep fighting…"

"I think I broke a bird's nest…Sorry…" Mel managed to force out.

"Holy peanut-crickets…THAT hurt…"

TJ took a step towards her fallen sister, concern in her eyes…

"Meggie…?"

"Now to deal with you!"

"You can't escape!"

Patamon climbed onto her shoulder as Devimon reached for her once more, and TJ trembled…

This time, there would be no one to stop him…

"Boom Bubble!"

The attack struck the palm harmlessly, and Patamon jumped forward in the hope of stopping him somehow…

"Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble! BOOM BUBBLE!"

Nothing, and tears were filling his eyes…

'I need to protect her…I have to! But why can't I Digivolve?!'

TJ closed her eyes, praying and wishing that, somehow, that it wouldn't end like this…

Gold light began to grow behind her lids along with her charm, but no one seemed to notice…

A moment before the hand threatened to shut, Patamon clinging to her chest, she let out a single word…

"Husky…"

The fingers closed tightly, and Fang's eyes widened…

"TAMMY!"

Light escaped his fingers, and Devimon cried out in pain, releasing the cocoon of bright essence…

"Oh my gosh…" Mel breathed…

"She's doing it…" Lizzy whispered…

"Tammy Jane, Spirit Evolve into…"

A bright condensation, and it seemed ready to snap…

"ACE!"

As it shattered, Ace hit the ground solidly, with two shuriken strapped to her back.

Black and white dog ears and tail twitched easily, skirt rustling gently and shirt straps almost floating.

The bow in her hair stood out thanks to it's bright gold color, and she stood up straight.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

Both were practically glowing, and Bloodtongue dropped down to Ace's level.

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?!"

Pulling both shuriken off her back, the husky-girl held them tightly as Bloodtongue bared his fangs.

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us. We'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." The pair said as one, raising their weapons to draw the power of the Digivices…

"That light's so bright!"

"What are you doing to us?!"

As the others changed back to normal, their weapons began to glow as brightly as stars.

"Stop it! We will not allow you to take our power away!"

"You'll have to fight us!"

"I'm afraid we have no other choice. If I can help others, my fate is unimportant!"

The combined shine drove Ogremon and Poisontail from Devimon's body, and he growled angrily.

Ace paused, feeling her partner's resolve, and suddenly realized what he was planning to do…

"Angemon."

She couldn't shout for him to stop, what with Bloodtongue charging, but their seemed to lock eyes…

"I'll get him…Relax…"

Her eyes filled with tears, but she held both shuriken towards her opponent face-first…

"Angemon…"

One second left, and love flooded their bond…

"Hand of Fate!"

"Eternal Hope!"

Digimon and partner screamed as they were destroyed, and once Bloodtongue was gone,

Ace fell to her knees.

As her transformation began to disappear in sparkling gold dust, she looked up…

To see her partner disappearing…

Her vision almost blurred in tears of grief and pain, feeling like half of her was being pulled out of her chest…

"Angemon!"

He looked down at her, and Angemon's expression softened…

"TJ…I'll come back again…If you want me to…"

He was more than halfway gone, and shook her head in denial, shimmering diamond tears flying away…

"NO!!! DON'T GO, ANGEMON!!!"

"I'm sorry, TJ…"

It felt like half her soul was torn away, and she cried out…

"ANGEMON!!!!!!"

The glow died away with him, and TJ fell onto her palms as tears scorched her cheeks.

The fresh wounds to her heart would not stop bleeding, and they throbbed agonizingly.

Meg walked up to her younger sister slowly, feeling guilty that she was unable to protect her sister from the pain…

No one could help feeling guilty at the broken, watery gold eyes that lifted to look towards them…

"TJ…?" Lizzy whispered, crouching down beside the younger girl.

"Are you alright?"

TJ shook her head, sniffling…

"N-No…"

White feathers slowly fell from the sky, and everyone followed their sudden path as they fell in a pile before the black-haired Digidestined.

They glowed brightly, changing shape, to become a gold and white-striped Digiegg.

"A-Angemon?"

Gingerly, TJ picked it up, holding it to her chest…

"He's alright, TJ. He's just resting for a while." Gabumon assured.

"Everything will be fine, Tammy. I promise." Meg added, pulling her sister into a hug.

Tonya sighed, looking up at the sky and half-expecting a vortex to open up…

"Why aren't we going home?" Mel wondered.

"Aren't we done? I mean, there's nothing left to beat!" Jenny agreed.

Rocks shifted, and wide eyes turned to see a strange electronic device on the ground.

It flickered on, sending a beam of rainbow-colored light upwards, and showed a strange old man.

"Ah, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased."

"Yeah, but I want to know something…"

Jenny held her arms up wildly…

"What the bubblegum genie is going on here?!"


	17. Chapter 17

"So, you children are the Digidestined…You must be strong to have defeated Devimon."

"Let me rephrase my question…WHO-THE-BUBBLEGUM-GENIE-ARE-YOU?"

"You're not a friend of Devimon and Bloodtongue's, are you?" Tonya added, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Fear not. I am a friend to all, and yet, I am a friend to none."

"…What?" Mel replied eloquently, blinking in confusion.

"That doesn't make much sense." Steph agreed.

"How can you be a friend to all and a friend to none at the same time?"

"He's just trying to be all wise and spiritual…He's an old man, it's what they do." Jenny explained.

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

Pouting, she glared at Meg, who only glared at her pointedly.

"Respect your elders."

"YOU don't!"

"I don't consider you an elder."

"…HEY…"

"I didn't think there would be actual HUMANS here…" Lizzy admitted, gripping Tentomon's hand tightly.

"I am human, and yet, I am not human."

"…That didn't make sense, either!" Steph groaned.

"Don't try to understand the senile mind. It will turn your brain into mush! MUSH I SAY!"

SMACK!!!

"Stop being so dramatic, Jenny."

"…OW…"

"My name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon, but now the lines are clear! And only ten cents a minute!"

"OKAY…That's nice and all…" Tonya started.

"But where are calling from exactly?"

"If you were on the island, you could've just found us." Mel agreed.

"I speak to you far from File Island. Across the ocean on the continent of Server."

"A continent?"

"This world is as big as ours." Steph answered her older friend.

"File Island is probably like Hawaii and Server like North America."

"How long have you been here?" Lizzy wondered.

"Since before the beginning and till after the end."

"…COULD YOU STOP THAT?" Jenny nearly shouted.

"I have to admit, it's getting a bit annoying." Meg agreed.

"Did you bring us here?" Tonya wondered.

"If you did, why?" Mel added.

"It was not I."

"Then who did?" Jenny inquired.

"It was…I don't know…"

Shoulders slumped, and Meg rubbed her temple to hold back the inevitable headache clinging to her.

"And here comes the true evil of being a senile old coot…You forget things!" Jenny shouted dramatically.

"If you don't know who brought us, do you know how we can get back home?" Lizzy piped up.

"No…I don't…"

"Do you know ANYTHING useful?" Tonya whined, getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry I can't be of help to you, but you can be of help to me. Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the Digidestined, I have faith in all of you."

"…You want us to go across an OCEAN to fight Digimon bigger than Devimon?" Jenny replied, eyebrow raised…

"…Are you INSANE?!"

Clapping a hand over the girl's mouth, Meg sighed.

"And how are we supposed to get there? If you hadn't noticed, we don't know where exactly Server is."

"Good point…I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on Elizabeth's computer."

"Do you really think we can do it?" TJ asked innocently, her voice slightly hollow.

The strength, the energy, that fueled her playful, innocent tone was still depleted thanks to her partner's…death…

"She's right. What if we're not strong enough?" Mel worried.

"Not as you are, but if your Digimon can Digivolve a step further, and you can become stronger, you might be able to do it."

"…We can do that?" Steph voiced.

"We can Digivolve even more?" Agumon added.

"But you'll need something special to do it."

Gennai faded away, and a picture of a strange gold necklace charm and a small picture-object meant to fit inside.

"If you have the tags and crests, your Digimon can Digivolve one step further, and you can also become stronger."

"WOW…" Tonya breathed.

"Where exactly are these tags and crests?" Meg questioned.

"The crests are scattered about. You'll find them all about the continent of Server. The tags were secretly hidden away by Devimon."

"Well, that's just great!" Jenny complained.

"He's still messing with us from beyond the grave! He's a ZOMBIE!"

SMACK!!!

BONK!!!

"OW…"

"Stop it, Jen." Steph ordered.

"Where are we supposed to find them?" Tonya wondered.

Before Gennai could answer, it seemed something began to block his signal.

Voice becoming garbled and hologram fraying, he seemed to be asking them to come…

The light died, and everyone blinked in surprise before sharing glances.

"Um…WEIRD…" Mel voiced.

"He seemed desperate." Meg noted.

"At least that means he wasn't trying to trick us…" Lizzy deduced.

"We can't just leave him hanging. Not after his transmission mysteriously cut off." Steph decided.

"He might have been old and forgetful, but damn it, my grandma would lash me with wet noodles if I didn't try to help." Jenny grumbled.

TJ looked between all of her friends, eyes landing on the torso-long Digiegg hugged to her chest.

'What would Pat say?'

"I say we get something to eat before we decide on what to do." Tonya interrupted.

"So let's start searching before my stomach decides to eat itself instead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…FULL…Can't…MOVE…"

"Why did we eat so much?" Mel agreed, lying on a warm rock as the sun began to set.

"Because we haven't eaten so well in YEARS…" Steph answered, rubbing Biyomon's back as she dozed on her lap.

"That was good fish, though…" Lizzy admitted, leaning on the rock Mel was 'moon-bathing' on, Tentomon on her lap.

TJ was sitting on a smooth stone, and absentmindedly rubbed her Digiegg without once participating in the conversation.

Her need for adding her own opinion seemed lost, as was some of the light in her eyes, and Meg was getting frustrated with herself.

"So what about going to Server? Are we or not?"

"I say we go." Tonya voiced, patting Agumon's head as it bobbed in his attempt to stay awake.

"My grandma would probably whip me if I said no…" Jenny noted, rubbing Gomamon's back as he lay on her belly.

"But even then, I'm too good a person to ignore someone asking for help…"

"Still, how would we even get there?" Steph inquired.

Lizzy pulled out her laptop, placing it on Tentomon's lap and typing easily.

"Well, Gennai managed to send the map before the connection died…From my calculations of longitude and latitude, Server is pretty far…"

"We couldn't possibly swim…" Mel noted.

"I'd drown like a rabbit…LITERALLY!"

"It would be dangerous, especially if we can't find the tags and crests." Meg pointed out.

"We could make a raft or a boat…" Steph mumbled.

"But it might not hold us until we get there…"

"Me and Ikkakumon could swim us there."

"You'd run out of strength on the way, and then we'd be Seadramon bait!" Tentomon retorted.

"Jeez, no one has faith in me anymore…"

"It's not that, Jen…" Lizzy assured.

"It's just that we've noticed that staying in their Champion forms takes a lot of energy…and none of them can stay that way very long…"

"It's too dangerous." Steph interrupted.

"If the Digimon and Spirit Evolutions are more powerful than Devimon and Bloodtongue…"

"It might not be worth it." Meg finished.

"But…"

Mel's brow furrowed as Palmon curled into her side…

"If we don't try…Won't we stay here forever?"

Silence fell over the group even as the warm firelight flickered, greedily eating at shadows trying to creep upon the group.

"…We can't. We WON'T."

Tonya's fiery eyes caught everyone, and they knew what was fueling her determination.

Tonya, as well as Steph, Mel, and Lizzy, had a younger sibling to return to.

"I will not sit on this island like a coward! I will not stay safe here while someone else is in danger somewhere else!"

"And what do you want us to do? Make life preservers out of coconuts?!"

"I'm going."

Stunned silence fell over the group, and they all looked towards TJ.

Still gazing down at her Digiegg as she softly rubbed the surface, the youngest of the group spoke again.

"We don't know what we'll find, but it's worth trying. Pat…"

Her voice shook slightly…

"Pat would think so, too."

None of the girls knew what to say, until Agumon stood up.

"If we go and find the tags and crests, we'd be stronger! Then we can protect you guys for sure!"

Tonya grinned, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah! No one will mess with us, right Agu?"

"Right!"

"I'm sure we can be of help, Meg."

A slow smile blew across Meg's face, and she gave a slight nod.

"Can't let them go alone, now can we?"

"It could be fun! Wouldn't it be great to go to a new place, Stephie?"

Steph's eyes warmed into dark embers, and she touched foreheads with her partner.

"I know it will, Biyo."

"There's a whole world to explore! Don't you want to see it?"

A careful smile crossed Lizzy's face like a summer breeze, and she hugged her Digimon closer.

"As long as I'm exploring it with you, I don't mind…"

"What do you think, Mel?"

Eyes lighting up like precious stones, Mel hugged the plant Digimon as tightly as possible.

"It'll be an adventure! Only there isn't a princess to save!"

"What about you, Jen? You're not gonna chicken out on me, are you?"

Grinning as she pinched the Digimon's cheek, Jenny sat up.

"Where would you all be without me? Of course I'm going!"

"I'm sure we'd have a firm grip on sanity…"

"HEY…"

"Then it's decided!" Tonya cheered.

"We're going to Server!"

"And how do you suggest we get there?"

"…"

The redhead deflated…

"…You just can't let me be happy, can you Meg?"

"Nope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

As trees fell with earth-shaking thuds, Lizzy sighed as she looked up from her laptop.

"At this rate…it will take us WEEKS to build a raft…"

"We'll manage." Mel assured.

"We always do, after all."

"But…"

"No worries!"

Jenny grinned, jumping up onto a tree trunk.

"I'll wrestle every tree into submission if I have to!"

"Don't get a splinter."

"I'm not a CHILD, Meg-OW!"

"Told you."

"Shut up."

"You guys aren't getting anything done fighting." Steph interrupted.

"We were hardly getting anything done WORKING." Jenny shot back.

"Well, maybe we'll leave before your boobs hit the floor if we work HARDER."

"Don't talk about Jackie and Sally that way!"

"…"

"…Jackie and Sally?" Mel questioned.

"Yeah. Right and left."

"…I don't want to know." Meg decided.

"Hey, what's the hold-up?" Tonya demanded.

TJ looked up as the group tried to answer, and a smile crossed her face.

"It's Leomon and Claw!"

Everyone's heads snapped up, and Tonya's face brightened.

"Hey, it is! Hi, guys!"

Steph smiled brightly.

"Meramon, Silverwing, and the Yoko's!"

Mel almost bounced excitedly.

"Monzaemon and Whiteflash!"

Meg smirked, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg.

"There's Frigimon and Bearclaw."

"Mojyamon and Rosie!"

"C-Centarumon and Blade!"

TJ seemed to come to life a bit, and gold eyes glittered.

"Elecmon and Dragontail."

Jenny looked up at Leomon before turning her gaze towards Claw.

"And what would you all be doing here on this fine day?"

"We heard you might need some help getting to Server."

"How'd you know about that?" Tonya wondered.

"Oh, you know us monsters. We all love to gossip."

Giving a short laugh, Steph nodded, smiling.

"Thanks for offering to help. We could really use it."

"We just need to figure out who does what!" Mel added.

The three seventeen year olds took it upon themselves to make something like an 'assembly' line, and the Digidestined stood at the sidelines.

"Begin!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Roaring Fire!"

"Solar Ray!"

The Yokomon began pushing the logs side-by-side, and the other Digimon began to tie them together.

The girls began working on the sail and mast, their partners rushing off to find food.

They returned just as Mel finished the last stitch, testing the strength before looping rope through the holes along the top.

Jenny and Meg helping her tie it to the top of the cross-shaped mast, and they righted it atop the wooden plank the others had created.

Making sure everything fit properly, Steph left crating their provisions to the analytical Lizzy and helpful TJ.

When everything seemed properly secured with rope or wooden nails, they stepped back to admire their work.

The raft may not have been fancy, but it was large enough to hold their food and water, as well as them.

Sail billowing slightly in the breeze, it seemed wide enough to push them with a breeze.

Beginning to relax, Meg put a hand on Gabumon's head, gently tracing the designs on his horn.

TJ tilted her head, carefully putting her chin on her Digiegg as she watched the other Digimon explore the vast wooden surface…

'Pat would love to walk on the sail…'

"Could we ride it down the hill?" Agumon wondered.

"Please-Please-PLEASE?" Gomamon added.

"WELL…"

The Digimon used the Chibi Eyes, and their partners cracked…

"Oh, go on." Meg conceded.

Cheering, they pushed the raft to the edge of the incline facing the ocean.

Lizzy checked the coordinates, and was glad to see they were going to set off on the correct side of the island.

With cries of triumph, the Digimon partners pushed off and were zooming down the hill.

Wincing as rocks and roots made the raft bounce, Mel peeked through her fingers once they landed in the shallow water.

"Are they okay?"

"Of course they are." Steph assured.

"EVERYBODY IN THE WATER!!!"

Running down the drop to gain momentum, Jenny leaped onto the raft, causing it to sway almost dangerously from her sudden weight.

"Wait for us!" Tonya shouted, leading the rest in a jog down to the shore.

Watching it move with the waves, Lizzy put away her laptop and stepped tentatively onto the surface.

Waiting as it bobbed underfoot, she almost stumbled forward.

"That raft should be strong enough to get you across the ocean." Claw assured.

"We wish you victory." Silverwing added.

"We know you'll do well." Whiteflash stated.

"You guys aren't half-bad. You'll be fine." Bearclaw grumbled.

"Just take care of that Digiegg, and nothing can stop you." Dragontail finished.

TJ yelped in surprise, and heads snapped towards her, eyes widening…

The Digiegg…

It was hatching!

Gold eyes widened in wonder as cracks slowly began to appear along the top.

As it encircled the tip, it shook powerfully, and then popped open easily.

A little white Digimon, squishy and adorable, with bottomless dark eyes, smiled up at her with the innocence of a personal little angel.

Her eyes lit up like molten stars, and TJ seemed to come to life as the baby leaped out of its egg.

Catching him in her palms, a smile blazed across her face, and she hugged the little creature tightly.

"You hatched! Oh gosh, it's amazing!"

It was like the bond that had torn her heart was restored, the innocence and wonder of it healing the wounds she'd sustained.

"It's Poyomon." Tentomon informed.

"Poyomon…Popo!"

TJ beamed, cuddling Poyomon close.

"What do you think, Popo?"

"Poyomon!"

"May your journey be safe and swift."

"Don't worry about us." Steph soothed.

"We'll be fine."

Jumping onto the raft after the others, she began to wave goodbye as Meg unfurled the sail.

It caught a dry wind coming down Infinity Mountain, and began drifting out to sea.

"Goodbye!"

"See you!"

"Take care of yourselves!"

"Don't let the Kuwagamon bite!"

"Watch out for Monochromon!"

"Tell Unimon we left!"

"We won't forget you!"

It was only when their friends vanished from sight that they turned to face the ocean.

Everyone settled with their Digimon for the ride to Server, and the waves rocked them soothingly.

Sitting on one of the crates, Tonya watched the horizon, Agumon sitting back against her legs.

Meg was leaning against the mast, watching TJ as she carefully traced Gabumon's horn.

Steph watched the sky, pointing out shapes she recognized with Biyomon and laughing at the Digimon's constant references to food.

Jenny sat on the edge, lower legs in the cool water as Gomamon tried to distract from her fear and the nausea.

Lizzy lay on her stomach, typing calculations and variables into her laptop, as Tentomon leaned into her side.

Lying on a cool crate, Mel watched the water and the sky merge, almost dozing as Palmon was draped over her torso.

TJ, forever grateful for the bond she'd never known she needed, she curled up on the warm wood, Poyomon held to her heart.

Jenny was the first to feel the shift in the water, and raised silver eyes to watch the surface roughen.

"Guys, waves are coming."

Tonya nodded, gold eyes narrowing as the ocean darkened ominously.

Eyes lifting up from her sister, the black-haired teen sighed.

"Rough sailing, then."

"By my calculations…we should watch out…" Lizzy warned, putting away her laptop.

The once soft waves began to grow in height, and Mel was shaken from her doze, catching herself and Palmon before falling into the water.

Steph's eyes went from the sky to the horizon, brow furrowing in worry…

"Are we SUPPOSED to see a wave from this far away?"

TJ sat up, rubbing her eye…

"I don't think so…"

The raft began to bob and bounce dangerously, and the group cried out as they scrambled to find a hold.

"WHOA!"

Catching Biyomon, Steph wrapped her other arm around the sturdy mast.

"Be careful!" Lizzy shouted, startled as she almost slid off the raft.

"LIZZY!"

Tentomon caught her shirt, wings buzzing hectically as she pulled the blonde away from the edge.

"Th-Thanks, Tento…"

"POPO!"

Diving to catch her limbless partner before he fell into the churning water, TJ cupped Poyomon in her palms as Meg pulled her to safety.

"PAL!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Catching the brunette before she tumbled overboard, Palmon also grabbed the mast, straining against the jolt of weight.

"Mel!"

Grabbing the younger girl's wrist, Jenny managed to lift her, shoving the girl towards the secured crates.

Almost losing her balance thanks to one harsh wave, Jenny's eyes widened as Gomamon jumped to catch her hand…

"JENNY!"

Tonya caught her arm, pulling back with all her weight so both tumbled to the safe center of the raft.

"Maybe we should have put up a guard rail…"

"You actually had a good idea. Congratulations."

"HEY…"

Steph looked up, eyes widening…

"GUYS…"

All eyes followed suit, and found an eighteen foot wave rising to greet them…

"Holy pill-popping angel of marzipan kittens…"

The wave somehow crashed just in front of the raft, and it jumped into the air a death-defying moment.

Screaming in fright at the sudden lack of gravity, they clung to each other and their Digimon.

What looked like an island seemed to rise out of the sea, and they stared at it in wonder.

"When do islands do that?" Mel wondered.

"They don't…" Lizzy whispered.

It reared, seeming to leap into the air, to reveal a brown, blue-finned, giant WHALE.

"What's that?!" Steph shouted.

"It's Whamon and Angelfish!" Tentomon replied, and everyone ducked as a fish-finned Spirit Evolution jumped over the raft.

Her long fins glittered like black shimmering see-through fabric, and it nearly whipped Jenny in the face.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

Everyone froze as Whamon turned to face them, mouth opening…

"Nice one, Jen!" Tonya scolded.

"What did I do?!"

The water around them rushed into the waiting oral cavity, and it rushed in like some freakish water park ride.

"HOLD ON!"

Darkness enclosed them, and they couldn't even see anything as the raft raced down the esophagus…

"What are those?" TJ wondered, holding both Poyomon and Gabumon so she wouldn't slip.

Lizzy's eyes widened as Mel gripped her arm, surprised at the flying white blobs.

"They're white blood cells! They must think we're some kind of germ!"

Jenny ducked under one's leap.

"You think?!"

Steph leaned over the two younger girls, shielding them from the opposing forces, as Tonya kept Agumon clutched to her side.

Exiting the esophagus, they landed roughly in what looked like a large white room…

"Whoa..."

Mel fell over, slightly dazed as Palmon attempted to catch her.

"Where are we?" Meg wondered.

"The stomach. The gut. The belly. So many names, so little time!" Jenny answered.

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

Lizzy and Steph straightened, looking towards TJ and Tonya to see that everyone was alright.

Beeping even caught Jenny's attention, and eyes widened as acid began to seep into the 'room'.

"Its stomach acid! It'll dissolve us like sugar in water!" The blonde warned, jumping to her feet.

"Goma-Goma, get away from the edge!"

"What are we going to do?" Mel worried.

"Hey, look at that!" Agumon pointed out.

"It's a Black Gear!" Gabumon realized.

"…CRAP…" Jenny voiced, adding Reba's Texas accent for fun.

"But it's all the way up there." TJ noticed.

"How are we supposed to break it?"

"I've got an idea…Pal?"

"Poison Ivy!"

Mel grinned as the vines caught the rough surface, and turned to her friends.

"Someone can climb on these."

"Unless they fall into the acid…"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"I'll do it." Tonya decided, stepping forward.

"Maybe I should." Steph fretted.

"I mean, I've done it a million times before at home…"

"I'll be alright. Don't get your bra in a knot."

Smiling confidently, she jumped up to grasp the vines before beginning to swing up.

It was slow going at first, but the redhead found a rhythm about halfway along.

A hand slipped, and everyone cried out in fright as she hung by a single limb.

Agumon was fidgeting worryingly, the stretching of their bond and her precarious predicament causing his protective instincts to flare.

Tonya tensed, gripping with her free hand once more and continuing upward.

"Almost…there…"

Once within arm's reach, her Digivice began to shine.

The gear crumbled, and Tonya yelped in surprise as the vines lost their only grip.

"TONYA!"

Palmon managed to pull the teen towards the raft, and she landed on her feet with a thud.

Stumbling a moment to catch her balance, the redhead breathed out in relief.

"It's gone…"

A white glow emanated from the surrounding stomach walls, and Lizzy shrunk in on herself.

"Uh oh…"

Something was pushing the raft upward, and the pressure of it sent them rocketing through the air.

Pressed against the wood from the force, they cried out as they suddenly found themselves thirty feet in the air.

TJ clung to her sister once gravity took hold…

Flashes of dark water, of burning lungs and stinging eyes, had Jenny above the surface in record time.

"Goma-Goma!"

"I'm alright, Jen."

Mel was having trouble keeping afloat, and Lizzy pulled her towards a floating remain of their raft.

Steph just breathed for a moment once she surfaced, Biyomon's arms over her shoulders, before scrambling onto a crate.

Agumon practically on her shoulders, Tonya lifted herself onto a log.

Bringing TJ up with her, she held the younger girl in place as Meg held onto the wood.

"Whoa…"

Angelfish popped out of the water among them, fish fins now a sheer white, with scales surrounding a heart-shaped face with ocean eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Whamon turned to the group as well, who flinched involuntarily.

"We're sorry. I didn't mean to swallow you."

"We were being controlled."

"We know. It was a Black Gear." Meg replied.

"Thank you for destroying it."

"We're grateful."

"It was no problem…" Steph assured.

"It's just…"

"Our raft is gone." Mel finished, clinging to Lizzy.

"Oh, dear…"

Angelfish looked concerned, fins shimmering as she moved closer.

"None of you are injured?"

"We're alright." Tonya answered.

"Where were you heading, anyway?"

"Server…" Lizzy replied, Tentomon helping keep her grip on the wood.

"Server? Well, that's a five day trip from here."

"Three days without traffic." Whamon agreed.

"For helping us get rid of that Black Gear, we'll gladly take you there." Angelfish assured.

"Really?"

TJ grinned.

"That would be great!"

"Well, get on."

Whamon lowered himself into the water, and the group climbed atop his head with his partner.

Rising once more to keep them safely away from the rough water, Whamon began to swim towards Server.

"I'm sure this is more comfortable than your raft."

"Definitely!"

Jenny grinned, Gomamon climbing onto her shoulder.

"I'm not seasick up here!"

"Great for you." Meg replied.

"We still need to find those tags and crests, though…" Steph reminded.

"Yeah. Devimon hid the tags somewhere, right?" Tonya remembered.

"Did you say Devimon?" Whamon's voice rumbled from beneath them.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, we don't know about tags or crests…"

"But Devimon and Bloodtongue DID hide something a while ago, deep at the bottom of the ocean."

"Really? Do you know where?" Mel questioned excitedly.

"It's on the way to Server." Angelfish answered.

"You can all ride inside me. But no tickling!"

After Angelfish showed them how to return to his stomach through the blowhole, she dove into the water as he submerged.

The journey underwater only took about half an hour, rather short by normal standards, but Jenny was beginning to complain…

"I feel like a burrito waiting to be farted!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

Whamon swam under a stout underwater 'cliff' with his Spirit Evolution, surfacing in an underwater cave.

Opening his mouth to allow Angelfish entrance, he waited for her to lead his passengers into the open.

"I'm tired…We'll just rest here."

"He needs to lose a couple thousand pounds." Angelfish joked.

"There should be something further in the cave. Be careful."

"Don't worry. Careful is our middle name!" Tonya assured.

"Don't you mean 'trouble'?" Meg replied, rolling her eyes as she pulled the redhead after the others.

The stalactites and stalagmites dripped, and Steph led the way through the cave-like tunnel.

"Hey, what's that?" Lizzy wondered.

"It looks like a…convenience store?" Mel stated, confused.

"What's it doing here? Serving giant moles?" Jenny joked.

"Maybe it has candy!" TJ realized.

"We should find the tags before we get any candy." Meg replied.

"Come on, guys." Tonya ushered.

They just entered the large cavernous room when something shook the floor.

The room seemed to freeze as a Digimon busted through the ground, his Spirit Evolution on his back.

"It's Drimogemon and Digger!"

The drill on Drimogemon's face began to spin, and his mole-like partner flexed his long digging claws.

"I don't think they want us to get by…" Lizzy noted.

"We'll take care of them!"

Grinning, Jenny stepped forward with Gomamon, grabbing the other blonde's arm.

"Right, Lizzy?"

"R-Right…"

"You guys be careful." Mel worried.

Drimogemon blocked off the convenience store, and his partner jumped down to intimidate them.

"You don't scare us!"

The eldest teen stepped forward confidently, Gomamon jumping to the floor at her side as her charm shone.

"Dolphin!"

Digger cried out at the bright light, pained thanks to the darkness he was used to…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Drimogemon roared, and clashed horns with Ikkakumon as Trickster used her tail to knock Digger off-course.

"GO!"

As the others rushed into the store, Ikkakumon tackled his opponent into the glass, causing it to shatter.

Crying out in surprise, Mel fell to her knees, Palmon shielding her, as dust filled the air.

"Don't destroy the store while you're at it, guys!" Tonya shouted.

"Sorry!"

Steph shook dust off her shoulders as Meg straightened from protecting TJ.

"Popo?"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Trickster cried out as Digger tackled her to the ground, and Lizzy's eyes widened.

"TRICKSTER!"

"We have to help them!"

Nodding, her charm began to glow…

"Ferret!"

Digger was caught off guard, and released his opponent in order to shield his eyes and back off…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Whipping around to hit Digger with her tail, the ferret-girl ducked beneath his knife-like claws.

Kabuterimon took to the air, thanks to the high ceiling, and Techie back-flipped to strike her enemy away.

"Are you alright, Trickster?"

"I'm just dandy…"

"Techie!"

Looking up at her bug partner, she nodded.

"Got it."

Standing up straight, she turned to Digger, rushing towards him and flipping over him as Kabuterimon charged up his attack…

"Electro Shocker!"

Her foot connected with Digger's back the same moment the electricity struck, and the Black Gear was destroyed.

Meanwhile…

"Poyomon? Where are you, Poyomon?"

TJ looked around for her partner in worry as the others tried to see through the dust-filled air.

"POYOMON!"

"Poyo."

Spirits soaring as she heard the familiar little voice, TJ bolted towards the source.

"POPO! Are you okay?"

Turning into an aisle, she skidded to a halt to see that one of the shelves was leaning heavily, dangerously, on its neighbor.

"Popo?"

"Poyomon!"

Ducking inside, the gold-eyed girl managed to find the little white Digimon.

"There you are! Come on, we need to help the others find the tags, remember?"

"Poyo-Poyomon!"

Blinking as she found her partner clinging to a small wooden box, TJ tilted her head in curiosity.

"What's this?"

"Po-Poyomon!"

"…Wait…This is…?"

Excitement flooded her system, and she beamed as brightly as the sun.

"You found it, Popo! Let's go tell the others!"

Scrambling out of the 'tunnel', the black-haired little girl raced towards the group.

"Guys, look! Popo found something!"

Meg took the box from her sister, and opened it carefully.

"Sure LOOKS like the tags." Mel noted, grinning.

"We each get to take one, then." Steph reminded, picking up one of the golden trinkets.

"Time to head back to Whamon and Angelfish, guys." Tonya ordered, smiling as she saw Lizzy and Jenny run to see if they were alright.

"It's time to get to Server."


	18. Chapter 18

Staring out at the ocean, Tonya yawned, rubbing her eye and smiling as Agumon dozed against her.

Angelfish was swimming beside them, and the water was glittering like diamonds.

The sunlight warmed her skin, and was making her drowsy despite the height of the golden orb in the sky.

Everyone else was asleep, hugging their partners, and Tonya smiled at the sight.

Meg seemed almost peaceful, the ice gone from her features, as she used Gabumon as a pillow.

TJ was curled into her side, Poyomon under one arm and her head under her sister's chin.

Steph was lying on her side, looking free of worry for once, with Biyomon held against her chest like a much-beloved stuffed animal.

Curled into a ball, Mel was almost snoring as Palmon lay over her, both looking unperturbed as usual.

Lizzy was snuggled into Tentomon, not looking shy or nervous as sleep smoothed her features.

Jenny WAS snoring, splayed out with Gomamon, smiling, as he was curled up on her chest, looking as oblivious as they did awake.

Just watching them reminded the redhead of the journey waiting for them all…

'I'll just have to work harder to protect them…'

Memories of hurt expressions, pain flashing through bright eyes, tears glittering on cheeks…

'Not again…'

Just thinking of the agony in TJ's eyes, it was all too easy to imagine the gold eyes were blue, the hair so much lighter…

'I won't let it happen again.'

"Tonya?"

Blinking, she smiled at her partner as he rubbed his eye.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet. It's been five days though, so I'm sure we're almost there."

Looking over the edge, Tonya cupped a hand around her mouth.

"Hey, Angelfish! Are we almost to Server?"

"It should be within sight in a few minutes!"

"Great!"

Agumon yawned, and Tonya shook his shoulder before standing, hesitant to wake her friends.

"Hey, guys! Time to wake up! We're gonna be there soon!"

"I'm up!"

After a moment, Jenny fell back down…

"But I wanna SLEEP…"

"GET UP!"

"I'm up-I'm up!"

"What's going on?" Mel slurred, sitting up and running a hand through her light brown tresses.

"Are we really there?" Steph questioned, shaking her hair out before covering a yawn.

"It's about time." Meg admitted, stretching soundly as TJ sat up, Poyomon in one arm.

"What does it look like?"

Tonya grinned, half-turning back towards the slowly-rising continent coming to greet them.

"See for yourself."

The group stood up to see more clearly as the shoreline became more defined, rising up like crags and protective spears.

It took only a few more minutes to reach it, and they found what looked like a rocky desert.

Whamon stopped flush against the side, and as the group jumped off, Angelfish climbed onto her partner's head.

Her fins acted like a skirt, and it rustled in an ocean breeze once everyone was on land.

"Don't forget, the Koromon Village is a half-day walk over there. Past the forest."

"Got it." Meg assured.

"Goodbye."

"And good luck."

Waving as the two disappeared into the ocean, Lizzy pulled out her laptop, bringing up a map.

"It should be a fairly easy journey…I mean…There are no mountains, no rugged terrain…"

"We might as well get started. I mean, it's just another DESERT…" Jenny replied, Gomamon plopping down on her head.

"Stop whining. We have to go anyway." Steph answered, grabbing the older girl's arm and dragging her along.

The sun was beginning to pass its peak, and even the large rocks that provided momentary shade were dwindling…

"Where's the forest?" Mel wondered.

"Shouldn't we have reached it by now?"

"We're probably close." Tonya assured.

"Remember, it takes half a day to get there."

"Still, we should get out of this desert as soon as possible." Meg informed.

"Heat and no water isn't a much-wanted combination."

"We'll be alright though, right?" TJ piped up, Poyomon held tightly.

"Everything will be fine."

Agumon paused, sniffing the air in confusion, and Tonya stopped.

"Agu?"

"I smell Koromon."

Excitement lit her eyes, and she jumped onto a tall, jutting rock to get a better view.

Swinging up to the top, she looked towards the horizon, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I see the forest! The Koromon Village must be there!"

"Then let's go!" Steph replied, and the redhead jumped down to join the run.

Everyone slowed once the shade of trees cooled their skin, and they caught their breath.

After a few minutes, the trees cut off to show a slope covered in soft grass with two large jutting cliffs on either side of a low valley.

Not too far off was the actual village, and it seemed normal-sized, unlike the Yokomon village they had gone to before.

"Whoa…"

"Let's check it out!" Mel shouted, starting to run down.

She really wanted to rest and get some water…

"Wait, Mel!" Palmon yelled, chasing after her partner.

Shaking her head in amusement, Tonya paused when she felt Agumon's concern.

"Agu? What is it now?"

"Something's not right…I don't smell Koromon anymore…"

Everyone froze, eyes zeroing in on the retreating form of Mel…

Locking gazes, the entire group jumped back to life.

"MEL!!!"

Mel was too excited for food and rest that she didn't hear her friend's shouts, and didn't slow until she was among the huts.

Seeing some Digimon, she rushes towards them, pausing when she noticed they were not Koromon.

"Um…Hi?"

Palmon came up behind her partner, looking a bit confused.

"Those are Pagumon. What are they doing here?"

"I don't know…"

There's a nagging feeling deep in her soul, a little thing that she can probably ignore…

But there was something about their eyes…

Red eyes…

Suddenly, the group managed to pick her up, and she cried out as Palmon was shoved back.

The group was just arriving as Palmon got back up, eyes widening as they realized Mel was being carried off.

"DAMN IT!"

"MEL!"

Hearts pounding, they tried to follow the swerving Digimon, but the long run left them slightly winded.

Losing them around a turn, they skidded to a halt in an intersection, wondering which hut to check.

Gabumon turned, sniffing the air.

"In there!"

Tonya and Steph were the first through the doorway, looking around for their friend.

Up on the stairs was a sandal, and the brunette ran up to retrieve it, crimson bangs in her eyes as she identified it.

"It's Mel's."

Tonya marched past her, determined and quite definitely pissed off, barging into a room.

"If they did anything…!"

Steph paused once she entered, the others still coming up the stairs, and found a basket with Mel's green tube top and white shorts…

"TONYA…"

The curtain before her was ripped open, and Tonya stopped short.

Mist curled past her feet, giving the indoor hot spring an ethereal look as a waterfall crashed gently into the pool of water.

Mel was in the steaming liquid, submerged up to her shoulders, with her arms on the warm stone and a nimble leg flexing in the air.

Of course, at that moment, TJ ran in…

"Hey, Mel! Are you okay?"

Yelping in surprise, the brunette hid behind the stones, blushing a bright red.

"JEEZ! Do you guys MIND?!"

"Sorry." Tonya mumbled, pulling the curtain closed as Steph giggled.

"Shut-Up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hut was tall and wide, filled with soft candlelight on every wall and pillows used for seats.

Tonya, being part Japanese, knew how to sit properly on them, and the others copied her.

Digimon at their sides, the Pagumon were actually being very hospitable, and most lowered their guards.

Agumon, however, did not.

"Tonya, I'm sure I smelled Koromon."

"I know, Agu…"

Gold eyes narrowed slightly as she picked up a fruit, testing the weight of it in her hand…

"Don't worry about it. I'm ready."

Knowing his partner was prepared for something to come their way, he tensed.

If Tonya was intent on protecting what could only be identified as her team, then Agumon was intent on protecting her.

Jenny was chewing thoughtfully on something, and poked Gomamon's head to catch his attention.

"Are Pagumon supposed to be good Digimon?"

"There are rumors about them being mischievous pranksters…"

"I'm sure they were true…" Tentomon muttered.

"Tento, sometimes rumors are just rumors…"

"Well…"

"I think they're nice!" Mel voiced, biting into a large 'pear'.

"I guess…" Palmon replied.

"We just met them. Let's not get too comfortable." Steph warned, patting Biyomon's head as she felt the tension coming from Tonya and Meg.

It had become unspoken knowledge that the two were very sensitive to threats, and it was wisest to follow their example.

Meg leaned on her knee, head tilted slightly as she tried to identify the nagging feeling in the back of her head...

TJ grinned, holding an 'apple' for Poyomon to eat.

"How's that taste, Popo? Is it good?"

The white Digimon suddenly went completely still, and gold eyes shimmered with worry…

"Popo?"

Bright light overflowing in her lap, and awe filled her expression…

"Poyomon, Digivolve to…TOKOMON!!"

"Oh gosh…"

A grin crossed her face, and TJ hugged the In-Training Digimon in joy.

"Tokomon, you're back!"

"Together, we can make me Patamon again!"

"Right!"

Meg smiled, face softening as the Digimon brought the light back to her sister's eyes.

The Pagumon noticed, thought they found a weakness, and smirked evilly…

Tonya noticed as the others applauded for Tokomon, and she almost frowned.

"Tonya?"

Looking towards Agumon before looking up towards the others, she sighed…

"I don't like this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was nagging at her, and TJ shuddered as an ache pulled at her heart.

Old scars began to send pain through her nerves, causing her very soul to call out for relief.

"T-Tokomon…"

'Make the pain go away. Make my heart stop hurting. Make it stop!'

But it grew instead, defying her wishes and causing sweat to break out across her skin.

"T-Tokomon…!"

A jerk, and her lungs filled with air at the surprise of an invisible blow.

Gasping as more struck her, unseen forces striking her without mercy, and the restriction of rope…

Cold metal, sudden fear…

TJ bolted upright, eyes wide with panic and realization.

"TOKOMON!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he's missing?! He's got legs as big as my toes!! Where the money-grubbing ladybugs did he go?!"

"We don't know."

Jenny immediately relinquished her hold on the grumpy anger she always got when awoken at the strained, fierce expression Meg wore.

TJ was still crying, an instinct to reunite with her partner bringing her pain when she couldn't find him.

If TJ was in pain, Meg was going to hunt down the perpetrator through heaven and hell before ripping them apart.

It seemed Tonya was just as prickly, pacing outside of the hut they'd been sleeping in, eyes darting around.

The others were outside, splitting up to search the large village, as Lizzy made a map of the surrounding area.

Once Meg and Jenny headed off with their own Digimon, the redhead turned to her partner.

Crouching down to his level, she took hold of his shoulders.

"Agu, I need you to do something important for me."

"Anything, Tonya."

Looking after the Pagumon as they hopped off, her eyes narrowed…

"I need you to follow the Pagumon."

"…Okay."

He looked hesitant, but Tonya smiled reassuringly, kissing his forehead.

"I know it'll hurt a bit, but I trust you. I'll be there whenever you need me, I promise."

Nodding, he nuzzled her neck before heading off after the In-Training Digimon, and Tonya breathed out as their bond stretched.

"Tonya?"

Looking up to catch Lizzy's curious gaze, she smiled.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll just climb up here and check from a higher angle, alright?"

The blonde nodded, catching on already as she turned back to Tentomon.

Climbing up, Tonya swung herself onto the roof and overlooked the village.

If she was right, those Pagumon had hurt two of her friends…

They were going to wish they'd never met the Digidestined…

"He's not on the east side of the village."

"He's not HERE." Meg amended, and Steph nodded in agreement.

"He has to be somewhere…I mean…He's so small…"

"TOKO! TOKO, WHERE ARE YOU? TOKOMON!!"

Jenny sighed, rubbing her eye as she looked up at the sky.

"Maybe he took a break or something. He'd probably hide somewhere cool."

"Well, that would narrow our search…" Mel agreed.

The Pagumon returned, and Tonya looked down, hoping to hear them better.

"He wasn't near the waterfall!"

'Wait…'

Gold eyes narrowed…

'Where's Agu?'

As Lizzy crossed off the waterfall on her map, the worry seemed to grow.

"He HAS to be around here somewhere…" Steph fretted.

Tonya sat back, closing her eyes in order to try and calm the ache in her chest, and could almost, ALMOST, feel like she was with Agumon…

Scents flitted through her mind, but some seemed more prominent than most.

'KOROMON. TOKOMON.'

"He's found him."

Standing up, she got ready to tell the others when an invisible force struck her in the face.

Surprised at the blow, she stumbled back and nearly fell on her backside.

More landed, and Tonya was breathless as her protective instincts flared thanks to her bond.

'AGU!'

Managing to stand, she tried to figure out where he was when a column of steam rose above the trees…

'Steam…Fire and water…THE WATERFALL.'

Jumping off the hut in her hurry, she immediately caught the group's attention as they saw her pained expression.

"Agu's near the waterfall! He's in trouble!"

"He ran into evil Digimon?" Meg wondered.

"He found Tokomon!"

TJ's eyes lit up with hope, and she smiled.

"Really? Let's go!"

"NO!"

All eyes turned to the Pagumon, and they seemed surprised at their own sudden shouts.

"Why?" Steph inquired suspiciously, crossing her arms as Biyomon glared.

"Are you not telling us something?" Jenny accused, Gomamon atop her shoulder as both glared.

"Wait…Didn't they check out the waterfall?" Mel wondered, Palmon stepping between her partner and the small Digimon.

"You took him, didn't you?" Meg snarled, looking like a vengeful goddess as Gabumon bristled beside her.

"Why would you do that?" TJ asked innocently, looking hurt.

"You really ARE bad Digimon…And you tricked us…" Lizzy realized.

"Well, I'm done with it! I gave you a chance, and you blew it! When I get my hands on you-!"

The Pagumon raced off at the sight of a pissed-off Tonya, and the redhead turned towards the forest.

"Let's go!"

She didn't even wait for the others as she bolted towards her partner, her bond starting to relax the closer she got.

Still, she felt his pain, and Tonya couldn't possibly run fast enough to return to him…

'Agu…Agu…'

Feet pounding, she reached the river, she caught sight of the massive waterfall, heart racing.

"AGU!"

Faintly, barely heard over the crashing water…

"TONYA!"

Her eyes nearly filled with tears, and she rushed towards the rocks standing proudly beside the thundering falls.

"AGU, I'M COMING! HOLD ON!"

Scrambling over the stone, she found the stout cliff that led to a cave hidden by the water.

Jumping in, she turned into the actual cave to find two Digimon, and their Spirit Evolutions, standing over Agumon.

There were even cages full of Koromon, and one that held a tied-up Tokomon.

The two weasel Spirit Evolutions turned to her with red and gold eyes, clearly not intimidated by her even though Tonya was clearly seething.

"Watch out, Tonya!" Tokomon warned.

"They're Gazimon and Motleys!"

"I don't care!" She growled.

"You're going to regret taking Tokomon and hurting Agu!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" One Motley sneered, looking full of himself.

Tonya bared her teeth as her charm shone…

"Tiger!"

The Gazimon seemed just as surprised by the sudden burst of light, but Agumon smiled…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The ceiling had to move to accommodate Greymon's great size, and some rock blocked off the water as the others finally arrived.

Smirking, Tawny flexed her claws to see the fear on her opponent's faces…

"You want to fight two against one? Bring it on."

Rushing forward, the tiger-girl pulled back her fist as Greymon breathed in…

"Nova Blast!"

They struck at the same moment, and the two pairs flew into the water, whisked away by the powerful current.

"HA! Take THAT!"

TJ raced by the team leader and her Digimon, skidding to a halt before the cage holding Tokomon.

Landing on her knees, she opened the door as quickly as possible, reaching inside to untie the In-Training Digimon.

"Toko! Toko, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, TJ." He assured, jumping into her arms.

Steph, Mel, and Lizzy rushed to free the Koromon as Meg and Jenny checked around for more enemies.

"The Pagumon are gone."

"You can all return to your village now."

"Thank you!"

"HELLO?"

The echoing voice caught everyone's attention, and Tawny's tail stiffened, bristling.

A hologram of a giant monkey appeared against the sky, with his baboon counterpart standing behind him, seemingly uninterested.

"You pesky Digidestined!"

"Oh no, it's Etemon and Babyface!" The Koromon fretted.

"You rotten little kids messed up all my big beautiful plans!"

"OUR plans…"

"Well, now I'm gonna have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote!"

"WE just wrote…"

"It's called 'Wrecking the Whole Place'!"

"What?" Mel voiced, confused.

"He can't possibly destroy a whole village. He'd have to be Godzilla!"

Jenny smiled sheepishly at Tawny's glare…

"Or Greymon…?"

Glare…

"…Sorry…"

"Dark Network Concert Crash!"

Black wires floated into the air everywhere, red electricity crackling in the air, and Lizzy took a step back…

"Th-This won't end well…"

Crimson lightning bolts came down from the wires, destroying huts with a single strike, and Meg clenched her fists.

"We've got to stop him."

Charm glowing, she stepped beside Tawny…

"Wolf!"

The shine was unmistakable, and Babyface smirked…

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"You say you want a Digivolution? The answer's NO! Love Serenade!"

A harsh note rebounded across the area, and both Spirit Evolutions cried out at the pain.

Like golden dust, their transformations fell away as Greymon and Garurumon glowed brightly, Dedigivolving.

"What happened?" Steph wondered as Tonya fell backwards, sitting as she caught her breath.

"I don't know…"

"It just sucked the strength right out of us."

"Doesn't rock and roll have that effect in your world?" Tentomon questioned.

"N-Not really…"

"We can't possibly fight him…" Mel realized.

"If only we had the crests, we'd be able to become stronger and beat on him…" Jenny noted.

"But we can't. We need to get out of here." Steph interrupted.

A bolt of red energy hit the river before them, shaking the entrance to the cave so that it began to shake.

"RUN!"

"FOLLOW US!" The Koromon shouted.

Rushing after the group of In-Training Digimon deeper into the cave as boulders cut off the cave from the outside world.

The walls shook less and less the further in they went, until they seemed safely out of danger.

Entering a dead-end room, they were faced with a strange wall, a symbol carved into it.

"Where are we?" TJ questioned, breathless.

"This is where we go whenever anything bad happens to our village." The Koromon admitted.

"But there's no door!" Jenny whined.

Tonya didn't even hear them, seeming to be hypnotized by the symbol before her…

"Tonya?"

"I think this is…"

Reaching forward, her fingers brushed it, and her tag began to glow a bright orange.

The whole room followed suit, and everyone backed away in surprise at the sudden change.

"What's going on?" Lizzy wondered.

The wall she'd touched began to shrink, to change, and Tonya's eyes widened…

"My crest…"

Once it was small enough, it floated towards her, clicking perfectly into the golden tag.

"Oh my gosh…My crest!"

Grinning, she almost hopped around excitedly as everyone smiled.

"We found a crest!"

"Hey, look at that!" Mel pointed out.

Looking outside, everyone was surprised at the sudden sight of bright green mountains.

"These mountains are very far from our village."

"At least we're away from Etemon and Babyface." Steph noted.

"It's time to go, guys."

Tonya smiled, hand covering her new crest.

'Nothing can stop us now…'


	19. Chapter 19

The sun beat down on them harshly, and Mel shielded her eyes from the brightness as it reflected off the sand.

It looked never-ending, and she wiped the sweat away as Palmon leaned against her hip.

The air almost wavered with heat, and Jenny breathed out a sigh of relief when Gomamon jumped atop her head.

Steph was carrying Biyomon on her back piggy-back style, who used her wings cover her partner's head in shadows.

Lizzy was carrying Tentomon carefully against her chest when he got tired, and rested her head on his.

Meg held a hand over her eyes, unhappy with how far they were from shade, and flicked Gabumon's horn to see if he was alright.

TJ was trudging along, tired, as Tokomon rode atop her head, trying to cheer her up.

Tonya was at the head of the group, holding her crest up so it sparkled in the sun, Agumon looking up at her curiously.

"It's so HOT…" Mel whined.

"How much farther do we have to walk?" Lizzy wondered.

"We walk until we can't walk anymore…" Jenny answered.

"Maybe our feet with bleed and fall off before Etemon can't find us anymore…"

"There's no such place…is there?" TJ piped up.

"Guys, I'm sure we'll be fine." Steph soothed.

"I hope so, at least." Meg admitted.

Tonya turned around to see the group stopping to catch their breath, and sighed…

"What's up now? We can't just stop in the middle of the desert."

"It's not like we have anywhere to be." Jenny replied.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have anything to be afraid of anymore now that I have a crest."

"You don't even know how to use it." Meg retorted.

"I'll figure it out." The redhead stated confidently.

"How hard could it really be? It was easy before."

"It isn't that simple…" Lizzy voiced.

"I mean…Agumon needs to eat…and you need to be in some kind of danger…"

"Well, all we have to do is feed him."

"And nearly get killed. Well, ISN'T THAT JUST FANTASTIC?"

"Jenny, you're doing it again." Mel pointed out, rubbing her eye.

"It's not MY fault we apparently want to KILL OURSELVES!"

"I don't want to kill myself." Tonya assured.

"But I need to get this thing working so we don't get our asses handed to us again."

"I like my ass where it is, so why don't we just run instead?"

"Run WHERE?" Steph questioned.

"…That way?"

"…"

SMACK!!!

"OW! MEG…"

"We'll work on it later." Meg stated.

"Let's just find some food and water."

"Good idea." Tonya agreed.

It only took another hour or two for them to actually find an oasis, and the group split up to find food.

Meg and TJ found bananas, Lizzy found bush-grown oranges, Mel climbed up to retrieve pears, and Steph helped Jenny get giant watermelons.

Tonya had retrieved apples, and the group converged with their finds.

The redhead split the food up among them, and Meg quirked an eyebrow when she found that their portions were significantly smaller than Agumon's.

"Well, at least we have food…" Steph muttered.

"She could have given it all to Agumon…" Lizzy agreed.

They were eating silently as Agumon was being stuffed to the brim, Jenny shaking her head.

"He'll be a penguin soon…"

"He'll waddle?" TJ wondered.

"Maybe he'll fall over." Mel added, giggling.

"I don't remember seeing her like this before…" Lizzy admitted.

"She's always been nice…even to us younger kids…"

"She's guilty."

Everyone's eyes turned to Meg, who was still watching Tonya below them, taking in the determined expression.

"When Tonya makes a promise, she keeps it. No matter how long it's been."

"Yeah…"

Jenny nodded, looking down at an orange in her hand.

"I've never seen her this bad…" Mel worried.

"Why is she guilty?" TJ wondered innocently.

"…"

Meg didn't answer, so Steph stepped in.

"Because she gave the Pagumon a chance to take Tokomon."

A growl rumbled through the wolf-girl's throat, and Gabumon put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"SHE shouldn't be guilty about that."

"But she is…" Lizzy piped up.

"The only question now is…how do we snap her out of it?"

"We can't." Jenny admitted.

"When Tonya gets a thought in her head, she doesn't let it go. She'll probably always feel a little guilty…"

"But she shouldn't!" Mel insisted.

"But she does!" Jenny snapped.

Meg glared at the two, and they settled down, Digimon soothing them.

"Fighting each other won't help anything."

"Meg's right." Steph agreed.

"We just…need to show her she's not alone in protecting the group."

"…Will Tonya be okay?" TJ worried.

"Yeah…She will be."

Jenny leaned back on her palms, sighing, as Gomamon settled on her shoulder…

When her tag began to glow a grey-silver…

Snapping to attention at the unexpected light, the blonde stared at it dumbly.

"WHOA…"

"Y-Your crest must be nearby!" Lizzy realized excitedly.

"I'll check it out!" Tentomon offered, buzzing into the air and looking around.

Slowly turning in a circle, the bug Digimon paused when he caught sight of what seemed like a building.

"What's up?" Tonya wondered, looking almost fidgety while Agumon looked too full.

"My crest is nearby…"

"I see something!"

Everyone looked up at Tentomon, and Lizzy took a step closer.

"What is it, Tento?"

"It looks like a large stone building. Ruins."

"That must be where it is! Last one there is a jellybean monkey!"

The group blinked as Jenny ran, trying to process what she'd said…

"…What?"

Shaking off their confusion, they followed her along the dunes, their destination beginning to take shape on the horizon.

Its walls and columns rose above them in weathered stone, and Jenny slowed at the large curved wall that blocked her path.

Her tag was glowing more erratically, as if to tell her the crest was close, and the blonde rushed to find a doorway.

As TJ tried to catch up with the others, she almost tripped over something in the sand.

Hopping a moment in surprise, she turned to see what it was.

"A wire?"

Tokomon looked just as curious, but…

"Tammy, don't fall behind."

"Right! Sorry!"

Jogging to catch up, TJ smiled apologetically before they caught up to Jenny at a mile-high doorway.

"WHOA…"

After a moment, Tonya gathered her wits and walked in, Agumon struggling to keep up as the others scampered after them.

The high-ceiling hallway opened up to a wide arena, with a soccer field along its length and two large TVs at the ends.

"Um…Are there supposed to be TVs in here?" Mel wondered.

"I don't think so." Steph admitted.

"It looks like the Roman Coliseum…" Lizzy noted.

"Only more intact…And less haunted, I'd guess…"

"There's no such thing as ghosts. And don't try to convince me." Meg voiced.

"Maybe we could play soccer?" TJ hoped.

"There's no time. We have to find the crest!" Tonya insisted.

"Whoa there, cowgirl!" Jenny interrupted.

"My tag is the only clue to MY crest, right? So me and Goma-Goma will just go over THERE and search for it."

"But-."

"Besides, Agumon looks like a bloated Whamon. Give him a break before he bursts open with confetti."

Looking put-out, Tonya could no longer deny that sick, heavy feeling coming from their bond.

Agumon was exhausted like her grandmother after a thanksgivings FEAST…

"Alright…"

Jenny grinned, happy to help the Digimon protecting the reason for their group's existence, and went off.

Tonya, still feeling antsy and wanting to do something, began searching the bleachers.

Steph smiled when a soccer ball rolled over the field, and ran forward to catch it under her foot.

Managing for it to flip into the air, she caught it on her head, balancing carefully as Biyomon clapped.

"That's amazing!"

"Aw, it's not so great…"

"Don't say that, Steph." Mel assured.

"You're great at soccer."

"What's soccer?" Tokomon wondered.

"It's a game you play with a ball and two nets." TJ explained.

"There are two teams, and you try to score a goal."

"Without using your hands." Meg added.

"Could we play?" Lizzy inquired.

"I'll play!" Her partner assured.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone turned to see Tonya, who had Agumon already dozing at her side, and everyone but Meg and Steph shrunk under her glare.

"There isn't time for games. You either help look or rest!"

No one could find a thing to say back to her, seeing the nervous shine in her eyes and knowing what she must be thinking.

'If you don't watch yourselves, you'll get hurt. If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself!'

Agumon must have felt it more keenly than they did, and didn't complain about having been stuffed to bursting or walking around.

If there was such a thing as love and devotion, each partner shared it with their Digimon.

Even then, Agumon seemed more attached to his partner than any of the others.

It was as if his every thought was aimed towards her, and most of hers towards him.

Now that Meg thought about it…

'She wants Agumon to be stronger so her decisions won't hurt him again…'

Tonya sighed, looking up at the sky…

'Why can't this feel right? I'm doing everything I can…'

Jenny was standing almost right inside the soccer goal, her tag flashing so fast the glow seemed constant.

"It's GOTTA be right here…Is this crest invisible or something?"

"Maybe it's hidden? The other crest was."

"No apple pie way, REALLY?"

"…There's no need to get sarcastic."

"There's EVERY need."

Strange music began to play, like they were in a baseball stadium, and everyone looked around in confusion.

Clapping echoed against the stone, and eyes locked on a TV screen as Etemon, and Babyface, appeared on it.

"Oh CRAP…" Steph voiced.

"It's Etemon!" Mel shouted, and everyone started running towards where a frozen Jenny stood.

"Holy jumbling giggle-fritters…"

Tonya skidded to a halt, looking back to see Agumon trip, and raced to his side.

"Agu, come on!"

"TONYA!"

Meg hit the brakes when the goal fell over them in a cage, and the six girls were captured, leaving Tonya all alone.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine!"

"Watch out!"

"GOAL!"

Glaring up at Etemon and Babyface, anger boiling as she remembered what his lackeys had done, Tonya was ready to pounce.

"You let them go, or I swear I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Babyface challenged.

"Paw us to death?"

A deep growl…

"You think you can hold us with a net?" Tentomon questioned, flying into the net…

And getting shocked…

Lizzy cried out at the sudden jolt, and caught her partner before falling back onto her butt.

"LIZZY!"

"I-I'm okay…"

"We'd LOVE to be there to destroy you in person, but…"

"We're too far for that! But don't worry, I chose someone to keep you company!"

"WE did…"

"Can you guess who it is?"

"How would we know?" Tonya snarled, fists clenched…

"You'd be surprised!"

Something busted through the short wall on the opposite side of the arena.

Gold eyes widened…

"A Greymon?"

There was a beetle Spirit Evolution on his head, and he bore a dark collar, probably to control them.

As the Greymon crushed the opposite goal, his partner's wings buzzing, Etemon laughed.

"I knew you'd be surprised! Now it's time to sing your final number!"

"We'll see about that! Right, Agu?"

"Right…"

Her charm began to shine, and Meg found herself praying that nothing would go wrong…

"Tiger!"

The light caught their opponent's attention…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

As the two Digimon collided, Tawny pounced on the hard-shelled Spirit Evolution.

They wrestled along the ground, buzzing and snarling, as Greymon pushed off his opponent to gain some space.

Head-butting the duplicate, he left himself open to a tail in the side, and was tackled off his feet.

Feeling the sudden pain, Tawny jolted away from her own foe, her lip splitting from the force alone.

The bug-girl snickered at her sign of weakness, and Tonya's eyes hardened to shining gold, wiping the blood off her chin.

"You little…"

Greymon was struck into the electrified net, and both felt the jolt of energy before he was thrown forward.

Holding in a cry of agony, Tawny fell to her knees, panting from the exertion.

"Greymon…We need to evolve…"

"I can't…"

"They'll be done for if they don't level up…" Lizzy fretted.

"I don't think they can…" Steph worried, brow furrowed.

Greymon charged horns-first, and was thrown off-course, hitting the ground hard on his stomach.

Tonya flinched as she swiped at her enemy, swerving out of the way of an aerial dive.

"Greymon!"

A foot slammed into his back, and Tonya cried out as the beetle-girl dove into her back.

Something was wrong…

Mel could tell…

They weren't as fast, as nimble, as in-sync…

"What's wrong with them?"

"Greymon ate too much, so his reflexes are shot. Thanks so their bond, it's leaking into Tawny." Jenny explained.

"What can we do?" Lizzy wondered.

"Maybe if we got some Advil?" TJ suggested innocently.

"It would have to be some BIG Advil…" Jenny replied.

"This isn't helping!" Steph shouted.

Tonya winced, kicking her enemy off as Greymon whipped his own opponent away with his tail.

'Come on, crest! GLOW!'

"Nova Blast-!"

He only burped, and her ears lay back in confusion…

"Huh?"

Greymon was then lifted into the air, spun around, and chucked through one of the short walls, destroying it.

Tonya managed to fend off her own antagonist, distracting from what her friends seemed to be doing…

"We need to get out of here. We're no use sitting here." Meg stated.

"We could tunnel our way out!" Mel suggested.

"Let's move these rocks first…There should be dirt underneath…"

The slabs were moved mainly by the Digimon, and once a layer of rock had been pushed aside, they found another one.

"Oh come ON…" Steph grumbled.

"Wait a sec…"

Jenny stared at the strange symbol upon it, and brushed it with her fingertips.

The stone glowed bright silver, as did her tag, and when it died, the crest was within it.

Before Jenny could celebrate, they fell through into a tunnel…

"YAY…And OW…"

As they climbed out of their 'cage', Tawny was trying to find her footing once again…

Greymon was getting knocked around pretty badly, and Tawny felt every blow as she kicked beetle-girl in the face.

"Greymon, get up! We can't stop now!"

He was caught in a headlock, Tawny surprised at the unforeseen pressure on her throat, and tossed into the stands.

"GREYMON!"

That panic flooded her system as she saw the evil Greymon charge up for an attack…

'NO!'

Rushing towards him without thought, there was only one thing flashing through her head…

'Don't hurt him don't I'll do anything I'll make him Digivolve LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

"Nova Blast-!"

"NO!"

Crashing into the side of his face, she knocked his attack off-course.

The beetle-girl grabbed her tail, tossing her beside Greymon, and Tawny couldn't hold in her rage.

'He tried to hurt Greymon, KILL him!'

She could just sense Steph and Meg running into the fray…

"Wolf!"

"Eagle!"

The Greymon was distracted by the new arrivals, and Tawny was fighting the darkness bubbling up from her rage…

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Tawny, get out of there!" Meg growled.

"We'll take care of them!" Steph insisted.

"NO."

Standing, Tawny shrugged off rubble, and her crest was glowing darkly…

"We'll take care of them…"

Greymon stood, as if agreeing with her, and the dark, eerie shine spread wider…

Meg's jaw locked, her fists clenched…

"Tawny, NO…"

"Greymon, Dark Digivolve to…"

Dark black flames erupted in a column around the tiger-girl, and even TJ was frightened…

"SKULLGREYMON!!"

The flames died, showing a completely-black Tawny, with pale grey skin and demon-red eyes as onyx bangs fell in her face.

A longsword, with a bone handle and hand guard, looked menacingly sharp.

Mel looked to Lizzy and Jenny, thoroughly terrified.

"What's going on?!"

"I-I don't know…"

"They must have evolved wrong!"

Meg's ear twitched, and she crouched down as Talon hovered higher in the air.

'Oh no…'

"It's Skullgreymon!" Tentomon fretted.

"I can't believe it!"

"He's a VERY bad Digimon!" Gomamon agreed.

"How are we supposed to beat him?" TJ worried, Tokomon clutched to her check.

"We can't…" Palmon admitted.

Skullgreymon easily grabbed the Greymon like he was a toy, and Dark Tawny raised her sword as the beetle-girl tried to protect her partner.

Skullgreymon threw his annoyance into a TV screen as Dark Tawny knocked her own out of the way with a slap of her blade.

"Dark Shot!"

Lizzy's eyes widened as the sword pierced the girl's chest…

Both disintegrated into millions of pieces, and Dark Tawny hissed, demon eyes turning to the only opponents left.

"Tawny…" Talon called, concerned.

"Tawny, it's us. Remember? We're your friends!"

A roar that shook the stone, and Talon got the feeling she hadn't gotten through…

"TAWNY!"

Dark Tawny's pounce was stopped in midair by Fang, who tackled her to the ground.

The dark skeleton sword clattered to the side, and the wolf-girl flinched as claws ripped open her shoulder.

"Tawny, stop it! You don't know what you're doing!"

A snarling hiss, and the black-haired girl was kicked off, rolling on the harsh stone.

Talon dove down to collide with her wild friend before she retrieved her blade, and both tumbled, wings flapping and limbs flailing.

Talon was knocked into the bleachers, rubble falling beneath her feathers, as both Garurumon and Birdramon were smacked away.

"Ferret!"

The purple star flew towards the battlefield, catching Dark Tawny's attention…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Techie stopped the sword from slicing into a fallen friend, straining so the blade didn't fall.

Skullgreymon was still causing destruction, and the tiger-girl seemed bloodthirsty.

She didn't even seem to care whose blood was spilled…

"Tawny, stop!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Don't do this!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"TAWNY!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Nothing was working…

Skullgreymon knocked Kabuterimon and Birdramon out of the air with his tail, simply kicking Garurumon, and the Digimon couldn't seem to rise.

Dark Tawny used the hilt of her blade to reinforce her punches, knocking back Talon and Techie.

Fang, however, caught the blow, her enhanced strength keeping the fist from meeting her face.

"Tawny, snap OUT of it. We're your FRIENDS."

Something flashed through her dark crimson eyes, and blue orbs widened…

'Can she hear me?'

"Tawny, I know you. Don't let this darkness win. Don't start giving up now!"

A snarl, but Meg managed to hold back both arms, pinning them.

"Tawny, listen to me! Fight back! I know you don't want to hurt us!"

Dark Tawny brought her foot up to kick Fang across the face, causing her release.

Skullgreymon walked by her, and she jumped onto his shoulder as he busted out of the outer wall.

He rushed through anything in his path, stopping on the outskirts of the ruins as their energy depleted.

The dark energy fell away from her, and Tonya fell to the sand in a near-unconscious heap, Koromon beside her.

The others had followed their example, and Mel was slipping down the dunes to check on their impromptu leader.

"Tonya! Tonya, are you okay?"

The redhead stirred, eyes fluttering open to see her partner, once again an In-Training Digimon…

"Koromon…?"

The memories came flooding back, the dark hate overwhelming her and the pain she caused…

Tears fell from her eyes, hitting the sand, and Koromon hopped to her side, nuzzling the saltwater from her cheeks.

"It's okay, Tonya…I know…"

Meg stopped just beside her friend, and crouched at her side.

"Tonya…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"We know…"

Jenny joined her, and the elder girl lifted her friend into a hug.

"We don't blame you, Tonya…"

"I messed up…I messed up again!"

"Y-You didn't mess up…" Lizzy assured.

"You were just trying too hard." Mel agreed.

"But I hurt you guys…and Koromon…"

"We forgive you." TJ replied.

"…Why would you forgive me for attacking you?"

"That wasn't you."

Steph smiled gently, like a mother telling her child to stop being so silly.

"We know you wouldn't attack us like that in your right mind. And I know you'll never let this happen again."

"How can you trust me?"

"You've never let us down before." Meg informed.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't rise to your expectations…" Koromon admitted.

"No. I'M sorry, Koromon."

Lifting the Digimon into her lap, Tonya rested her forehead on his.

"I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I'll never do anything like that again. I promise."

He smiled, cuddling into her chest…

"I know, Tonya…I know…"


	20. Chapter 20

"HOT…" Jenny whined, too tired to form a full sentence.

"…At least we know you're alive, Jen…"

"GOMA-GOMA…"

"When you start feeling cold, THEN we'll get concerned." Meg stated.

"Pal, are you alright?"

"WITHERING…CAN'T…_BREATHE_…"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen…"

"Tento, you don't look so good…"

"I'm fine…Just one question…"

"What?"

"Whose Tento?"

"It's nice up here!" Tokomon chirped from atop his partner's head.

"Next time, I ride…"

"Stephie, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Biyo. Don't worry."

Brushing her dark crimson bangs back, the dark-eyed Steph smiled.

"Just a little heat. Nothing we can't handle, right?"

"Right!"

"Koro, are you okay? You don't look so good…"

"I'm okay…"

"Yeah, that's why you're sleeping…"

Smiling tightly, Tonya did her best to shield the small Digimon from the sun.

'This is all my fault…If I hadn't pushed so hard…'

Flashes of a shocked face, a skewered chest…

The life leaving the girl's eyes moments before she disappeared forever…

'He wouldn't be Koromon again and wouldn't have…'

The monstrous skeletal creature, with dead eyes and only bloodlust in his veins…

A chill ran down her spine to remember the cold wrapping around her heart from their bond…

'I wouldn't have made my friend a monster…'

Mel seemed to read the thoughts in her older leader's eyes, and picked up the pace to walk beside the redhead.

"Something on your mind?" She offered happily, a friendly smile on her face.

"You don't have to."

'You don't have to be nice or sincere, because I wouldn't believe you if I tried. I'm a horrible person.'

"Tonya…"

Catching her friend's attention as Palmon took hold of her hand, the brunette's expression softened…

"I want to."

"…"

Her eyes wavered, almost shimmering, as Koromon nuzzled her neck…

"…Thanks, Mel…"

Glad her friend was ready to open up, the brunette gently bumped shoulders.

"So what's up?"

"…I messed up big this time…"

"You always manage to fix it, though."

"I don't think I can…Not this time…"

"Of course you can. We all believe in you, Tonya."

"WHY?"

Tonya looked towards her younger friend, wondering what had founded this trust in her.

"Why would you believe in me? I…I KILLED someone!"

"That wasn't you." Mel insisted.

"It wasn't."

Jumping as Meg placed a hand on her shoulder, Tonya turned to see the surprisingly-soft blue eyes.

"No one believes that was really you."

"You were just trying too hard to protect us all on your own." Steph added, smiling reassuringly.

"W-We don't blame you for anything…"

"Sure, you became this bloodthirsty savage, but you fought it." Jenny stated, playfully punching the redhead's arm.

"We know you'd never try to hurt us on purpose." TJ smiled sweetly.

"So why don't we find some hot chocolate to make it all better?"

Tonya couldn't speak, her throat was so choked with emotion…

"Hey…"

Meg pulled her friend to face her, trying to find the right words…

"…We all believe in you, Tonya. We trust you with our lives. Nothing can ever change that."

After a moment, she nodded, pulling away before the tears could overwhelm her.

"…Thanks…"

"We should get out of this heat…" Lizzy noted, helping Tonya distract from her obvious sentimentality.

"If we keep walking around like this…"

"It won't end well, that's for sure." Jenny finished.

"I wish I could grow into a giant cactus and smile down as I give cool, refreshing comfort…"

"…Pal?"

"Hm?"

"…Did you just make that giant cactus appear with your mind?"

"What cactus?"

"THAT cactus."

Everyone looked up at the giant plant, eyes wide…

"Um…No…"

"…"

Tonya shared a look with them, and gave a grin that reminded them of her old self.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

"EAT MY VEGETABLES!"

The group blinked in confusion as Jenny raced ahead…

"I think she just says that stuff to make us hesitate…" Steph grumbled, running after their older friend.

"A tricky one." Meg agreed.

When they got closer, Jenny skidded to a halt first, eyebrow lifted now.

"Um…Isn't there supposed to be shade?"

"Yeah. Isn't there?" Mel wondered, stopping beside the blonde to see that there was, indeed, no shade.

"What's going on?" Lizzy wondered.

"It's a…"

Meg sighed as it wavered, disappearing in the heat and causing them all to groan in despair.

"Mirage."

"AW…" TJ whined, falling back to restore her strength.

"We were TRICKED!" Jenny accused, following suit with the others…

They were just so TIRED…

"Hello there! It's about time you got here."

Perking, all eyes turned to a device that revealed itself from the sand, projecting a column of rainbow-light as Gennai appeared.

"I was just about ready to give up on you."

"GENNAI!"

Tonya almost pounced, intent on saying what was now on her mind.

"You said if we got the tags and crests, our Digimon could Digivolve and we could get stronger! Look at poor Koromon! We tried, and look what happened!"

"Calm down, kids. Let me explain." He reasoned, seeing her desperate for answers.

"The tags and crests are extremely important. Make sure that no one else gets a hold of them. In the end, you shall see that they work together to help you create total harmony."

"Th-They only work together?" Lizzy wondered.

"We can't wait to find all of them! Etemon and Babyface are attacking us NOW!" Steph retorted.

"We can't defend ourselves as we are." Mel agreed.

"Don't tell me you've FORGOTTEN about them, you senile old fruit-loop."

"We need a way to use our crests now." Meg decided.

"How?" TJ wondered.

"Gennai."

All attention turned back to Tonya, who was looking down at her partner…

"…Why did I mess up so badly? Why did Koromon get so hurt?"

"He wouldn't be so helpless if you knew how to care for him in the proper way."

"I did my best!" She growled, almost bristling at the accusation.

"Patience is what you need to learn, my friend. And you will learn it in time."

"Patience…"

'I rushed for him to Digivolve, and look what happened…'

"I'm starting to lose my connection…Good luck."

"Wait, Gennai!"

But he was gone, and no one was particularly happy about it…

"…Are we really that bad at taking care of them?" Steph wondered, looking guilty.

"Don't think like that, Stephie!" Biyomon insisted, nuzzling her partner's waist.

"I think you're doing a great job!"

"Thanks, Biyo…"

"Agumon wouldn't have Dedigivolved if we hadn't done something wrong." Meg reasoned.

"You've done more than enough." Gabumon assured.

"I'm grateful to have such a partner."

A small smile crossed her face…

"Thanks, Gabu."

"I-I wish I knew how to take care of you, Tento…"

"You're doing great, Lizzy. Don't worry about it." Tentomon soothed.

"Aw, Tento…"

"Shouldn't there be a manual for this sort of thing?! I mean, I've done everything but give you an allowance!!"

"Aw, Jen…"

Gomamon could see the guilt through the blonde's sarcasm, and felt it deeply in their bond.

"You're doing a decent job. Don't get upset."

Her shoulders loosened…

"Yeah…"

A whistle went off, and Mel jolted, looking up in surprise to see…

"Is that a cruise ship?"

"Aren't they in the water?" TJ questioned.

"Apparently, they go through sand and forests, too!" Jenny joked.

Tonya's eyes widened to see it rushing straight towards them…

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Leaping as a unit out of the ship's path, they crashed to the sand, getting up as it stopped beside them.

"OW…" Steph mumbled.

"What's going on up there?" Meg wondered, looking up at the ship.

A Numemon looked over the railing with his rat partner, seemingly curious about the disturbance below.

Mel shook out the sand from her hair, standing up as Palmon used her hand to help, and looked around at her friends.

'Well…If we were on the ship, at least we'd have shade…'

Looking up at the pair above, she smiled sweetly, stepping forward.

"Well, hello there. You wouldn't mind letting us come up and look your ship, would you?"

The Spirit Evolution seemed mesmerized by her almost shy demeanor, and Jenny almost snorted in laughter at the love-struck look.

The 'ladder' immediately came down, and excitement bubbled in their veins as they rushed up.

As a group, the girls went inside, relieved at the cool air and lack of blistering sunshine.

"A dining room!" TJ exclaimed, giddy.

As she rushed off to find food, Meg on her heels, Lizzy smiled shyly.

"I'll go with them…"

Once the three had branched off, the rest continued on with their 'tour'.

Passing by the rooms, Steph and Mel, tired from the walk, chose one to share and figured they'd take a break.

"We'll probably just take a shower." Steph assured.

"You two enjoy yourselves." Mel encouraged.

Tonya, with Koromon in her arms, was then dragged off by Jenny to find something to do.

Gomamon was running to keep up, and eventually jumped onto his partner's shoulder as they exited onto the deck.

There was a pool there, with deck chairs and a table, umbrella shielding it and the chairs from the sunlight.

"You brought a swim suit under your clothes, right?"

"Didn't everybody?"

"Then lets take a dip!"

Jenny grinned, running to the pool as she pulled off her shirt and jeans.

Tonya had to admit, in the light silver bikini the elder girl had chosen to contrast her slightly darkened skin, she DID look pretty…

Pulling off her own shirt and shorts, she revealed her own dark orange two-piece.

Taking their clothes, she put them under the umbrella with Koromon.

"Yo, Jenny! Your crest!"

Jenny looked up from the pool's edge, smiling a bit before pulling off the tag and tossing it towards her friend.

Gomamon, glad to prank his partner, crashed into her legs, sending both tumbling into the water with shouts of surprise.

Tonya giggled, setting both tags and crests on the table before placing Koromon as well.

"Just relax, alright?"

He nodded, already dozing, and she smiled wider before turning towards the water to see Jenny and Gomamon, now done fighting, float.

Running towards the invitingly cool water, Tonya cannon-balled into the pool.

"HEY."

Jenny mock-glared once her friend surfaced, earning a sheepish look.

"Oops?"

Giving a splash as punishment, the blonde returned to floating on her back, Gomamon at her side.

Shrugging, Tonya allowed herself to float as well, looking up at the clouds…

"…Jen?"

"Mm?"

"…What do you think Gennai meant when he said we weren't raising or Digimon right?"

"…No clue…"

"No witty comment? No joke?" Tonya teased lightly.

Jenny smiled tiredly, feeling weightless and heavy all at once…

"Maybe he's right…I mean you've seen what happens when you push a kid too hard…"

Tonya nodded slightly, remembering Meg looking down at a chessboard, crying and telling her mother she did the best she could…

"They're like OUR kids, Tonya…Our friends, our partners, our Digimon, but we're all still kids…"

"Yeah…But we've done alright so far, huh?"

Jenny's smile became true, and she scratched Gomamon's belly…

"Yeah, we did alright…"

Something whistled through the air, and silver eyes shot upward a moment before she pushed Gomamon out of the way.

A net fell over her, lashing around her limbs and causing her to be trapped.

As the rat Spirit Evolutions pulled the thrashing blonde towards them, another managed to capture Tonya.

"JEN!"

"TONYA!"

Gomamon swam after his partner, avoiding a third net.

"Marching Fishes!"

As the Numemon were knocked back by the colorful fish, he jumped onto the dry wood as Koromon saw some approaching him…

And the crests.

"You stay away from them!"

"KORO!"

They tried to pounce…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

Jumping off the table, he felt his strength returning in a rush…

"Pepper Breath!"

As the Numemon scattered, Tonya started struggling.

"Agu, you're okay!"

Jenny spotted someone running towards the pool, and her heart nearly popped out of her chest.

"Goma-Goma, LOOK OUT!"

"It's Wolvie and Kokatorimon!"

The wolverine Spirit Evolution hissed at them, causing Tonya to return the favor, as the bird Digimon faced Agumon and Gomamon.

"Petrifier!"

Jenny gasped at the sensation of their bond solidifying to stone, and her eyes glazed over, body going limp against the wood.

Tonya felt incredibly numb, and her eyes dimmed as her thrashing stopped, spirit seemingly extinguished.

"That was easy." Wolvie mused, smirk sharp as Kokatorimon grabbed the tags and crests.

"Like taking corn from a chick! Now, where are those other kids?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We found it! We found the food!"

TJ jumped around excitedly with Tokomon as Meg and Lizzy inspected the table of food.

"R-Remember when the food was only an illusion?"

"Another trap?"

Tentomon sniffed curiously.

"It doesn't SMELL like a trap."

"And there isn't anything else to eat." Gabumon reminded.

"I could test it!" Tokomon offered.

"Me, too!"

Meg sighed, seeing her sister's hopeful expression…

"Alright, alright. We'll eat."

"YAY!"

Smiling softly, Lizzy picked up a cupcake, carefully licking off the icing.

Meg scooped up some jellybeans and a hamburger, barely avoiding having her hand bitten off.

The Digimon were ravenous, consuming everything in sight, as TJ happily ate away at a personal shrimp pizza.

None of them were willing to leave, would have gladly slept on the floor…

Meg stiffened, seeming to catch a sharp sound, and Lizzy slowed in her rushed eating.

"Meg?"

"Meggie, is something wrong?"

The large wooden doors rattled…

"Get down."

The youngest two of the group ducked under the table when the door busted open, revealing some Numemon and their partners.

Meg growled, throwing a chair as the Digimon easily switched to attack mode.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Bubble Blow!"

Lizzy smacked a rat Spirit Evolution with a candelabra, Tentomon buzzing to her aid.

"What happened?" TJ wondered.

"Weren't they good Digimon?"

"Apparently not." Meg growled, punching a rat-girl in the face.

"S-Something might have happened to the others!"

"Then we'll just have to save them, won't we?"

Kokatorimon and Wolvie blocked their exit, and Meg barely avoided having her face ripped open.

Nearly baring her teeth, she almost snarled when the man laughed.

"You've got spirit. Like that girl with the Agumon."

His smirk sharpened with cruelty…

"I'll enjoy seeing the fire leave your eyes as well."

"Basturd."

Gabumon's eyes widened as he saw Kokatorimon ready to charge…

"MEG!"

"MEGGIE!"

"Meg, get down!"

"Petrifier!"

TJ's eyes widened as the sudden numbing feeling of her bond with Tokomon took over her heart.

Lizzy fell as if she was heavy, eyes glazing as her body went limp on the floor along with TJ.

Meg's eyes dimmed as her body fell, a thud echoing through the air as her eyes seemed to stare at the statue her partner had become…

Wolvie licked his lips, turning back towards the door.

"That was fun. Let's do it again."

"Definitely!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping out of her clothes in the joint shower, Steph shook them out before placing them on the sink.

Mel had gone in ahead of her, and the water was warm by now.

As Palmon and Biyomon slept in the other room, their partners had decided to wash up.

Having shared locker room showers with other girls in multiple sports, Steph had gotten over most insecurities about showering in only a red two piece or naked.

Mel had even played tennis and golf, mainly because her parents had insisted, and had been stripped of self-conscious tendencies as well.

They were in such a hurry to be clean that the pair didn't want to wait for the other.

Stepping under the warm spray, Steph released a sigh as it soaked into her bones…

Her hair was already sticking to her neck and forehead, and she reached for the shampoo first.

Mel's longer brunette hair was already being rinsed, and the soap bar was being soaked.

"Lucky we found this place, huh?"

"Definitely. It's great to use a real shower."

Steph smiled, closing her eyes as the suds were washed out of her hair, before grabbing the soap Mel offered.

"Smells like roses."

"It's pretty!"

Mel grinned, washing the dirt off her skin and reaching for a washcloth.

The door opened, and Steph looked around the shower curtain as Mel brushed suds off her bareback green swimsuit.

"Biyo?"

"Pal, what's wrong?"

"Someone's coming!"

"A BIG someone!"

Mel looked concerned, pulling her long wet hair over her shoulder so she could wring out the excess water.

"An enemy?"

"I think so!"

"We need to get out of here." Steph decided, looking around for another exit.

"The window!"

The girls rushed towards it, and Steph helped Mel jump up to reach it, waiting for her to climb out before following her example.

"Come on, Biyo. Hurry!"

The Digimon barely managed to crawl out before a door slammed open, and their hearts started pounding.

"This way." Steph whispered, herding the other three down the hallway, too hyped on adrenaline to see the wet puddles following them…

Skidding around corners and thundering down hallways, Mel was starting to pant as her mind rushed through thoughts.

'Are the others okay?'

'Did they get caught?'

'Who's chasing us?'

Steph pulled her down a corridor, and the railing on their right showed that they were on the far side of the ship.

"Steph?"

"What?"

The crimson-banged brunette wondered, leading the younger girl by her wrist.

"Do you think the others are okay?"

"…"

She didn't know, couldn't think of it, but she still smiled back at her younger friend as Palmon grabbed her partner's hand.

"I'm sure everyone's fine. Don't worry, Mel."

Watching her friend's face, Mel couldn't really think of any reason to disbelieve her.

Nodding, she allowed herself to be pulled along, squeezing Palmon's hand to dispel her anxiety.

Biyomon flew at her partner's side, sometimes swooping ahead to check which hallways were free.

"STEPHIE!"

Hitting the brakes, dark eyes widened in surprise to see the two massive forms blocking their path…

"It's Wolvie and Kokatorimon!" Palmon explained.

Steph caught hold of her wits, standing tall in front of the seemingly-stronger pair.

Kokatorimon was holding Tonya and Jenny's tags and crests…

"What are you doing with those?"

"Your friends sure give great gifts!"

"But don't worry about them. They're just getting a little sun."

"What about the Digimon?" Biyomon demanded.

"They're a bit on the stiff side, if you know what I mean!"

"They make great Digimon paperweights."

"I can't believe it…" Mel stated in shock.

"You turned the Digimon to stone? But what about…?"

"They're not stone. Probably half-dead." Steph explained.

"We need to beat them in order to return the Digimon to normal and revive the others."

Heart really racing, Mel's green eyes shone with concern…

'But I'm not strong enough, Steph…'

Steph smiled slightly.

"We can do it. No worries."

Her eyes hardened.

"Biyo!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Kokatorimon jumped back to avoid the flames, and Wolvie barely ducked beneath Steph's kick.

"Poison Ivy!"

Mel slid down to try and kick his legs out, though it didn't work, and Steph flipped over her friend's shoulders to lash out at his head.

"ENOUGH! Kokatorimon!"

"Petrifier!"

Yelping in surprise, both Biyomon and Palmon avoided the blast, and raced down the hallway with their partners.

"NOW I'm being chased by a giant chicken!"

"I'd prefer Monzaemon!" Steph admitted.

"What are we gonna do?"

"…Fight."

They came out on the front deck, and found themselves trapped against the very front railings.

Steph whirled around to face their pursuers first, body already battle-ready.

"You want to fight? Let's fight!"

Her charm began to glow…

"Eagle!"

The light enveloped her familiarly, and their opponents backed away in surprised pain…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"What's wrong, guys?"

Talon spread her wings, taking to the sky with her partner.

"Can't you fly?"

Diving towards Wolvie, she tucked her wings in as she spun like a drill…

"Meteor Wing!"

Wolvie barely got clipped by her strike, as did Kokatorimon, as Talon swooped back up into the air.

"It's our turn, Pal!"

"Right!"

Green rabbit charm beginning to glow, Mel put a hand over it…

"Rabbit!"

The light caught Wolvie's attention, and his eyes widened…

'Not another one!'

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Wolvie was clipped by Talon's wing, and the eagle-girl spun out of range of his claws as a blur smacked into his chest.

Flipping off, Lucky Feet skidded to her feet, bringing her fists up like a boxer.

"This is for our friends!"

"Needle Spray!"

As both Kokatorimon and Wolvie were struck, Talon swooped in to retrieve the two crests the Digimon had taken.

"Nighty-night, boys!"

Wolvie was about to demand what she meant when Lucky Feet suddenly appeared before him in a blur, fist pulled back…

Togemon's uppercut connected at the same time as her partner's, and sent both of their opponents flying into a smoke stack.

It seemed they blocked it quite a bit, and fire and smoke burst from the top, signaling their defeat it seemed.

As their transformations fell away and their Digimon Dedigivolved, the girls started running towards the dining room.

They found three dazed, surprised Digimon, and skidded to a halt.

"Gabumon! Tokomon!"

"Tentomon! We need your help!"

The trio nodded, knowing already what was needed of them, and led the way towards their partners.

There was a net suspended over the pool, with the other five girls attached to it, with Agumon and Gomamon already working on the problem.

"Hold on, guys!"

"We're coming!"

Biyomon and Tentomon flew up to untie the two highest knots as Gabumon and Agumon bit open the others.

The net fell into the pool, probably a cool relief compared to the scorching sunlight they'd been experiencing, and Mel smiled sheepishly.

"Oops?"

"Just help us out." Meg retorted, pulling herself out of the pool and patting Gabumon's head.

Steph helped lift TJ out, who immediately embraced Tokomon, and Mel helped pull out Lizzy, who had an excited Tentomon atop her in moments.

Tonya lifted herself out, hugging Agumon around the neck now that everything seemed alright, and Gomamon helped his own partner.

"Thanks, Goma-Goma…"

Pounding feet and screams caught the group's attention, and they went to the edge to see what was going on.

The Numemon and rat Spirit Evolutions seemed to be abandoning ship, and Tonya gathered her senses fully.

"We'd better follow suit. They must have a good reason."

"Let's get our stuff first." Steph reminded.

Meg, Lizzy, and TJ watched the gangplank as the others rushed off to find their clothes.

They came back, still tugging on their shirts, as all seven raced down the plank to the sand below.

It was still scorching hot, but they didn't stop running until the ship was well out of sight.

"You guys did alright." Jenny admitted, grinning.

"You beat up those two jerks good, didn't you?"

Mel smiled in return, giggling as she took hold of her partner's hand.

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm pretty sure they'll be having some chicken for dinner, though." Steph joked.

"We're proud of you two." Meg admitted.

"I'M just glad you guys beat them. It's not very fun to be part-frozen." Tonya stated.

"Th-Thanks…You saved us..."

"Aw, it was nothing…" Mel insisted.

"You guys were like superheroes!"

Steph smiled, carrying Biyomon against her chest, glad that the heat was no longer leeching off their energy and hope.

"Definitely."

A faint horn echoed off the sand, and the group paused, confused.

"Huh?"

Turning, they stared in surprise at the cruise ship racing towards them…

"Oh…JEBUS…"

"RUN!" Tonya shouted.

No one objected, running from the quickly-gaining ship, when a familiar form rose up from the sand.

"The giant cactus!" Mel realized.

"A-Another mirage?" Lizzy wondered.

"No! It has a shadow!" Steph noted.

"Get behind it!" Tonya ordered.

The group barely managed to get on the other side of the large plant before the ship rammed into it powerfully.

The plant bent backwards under the weight, taking the whole ship onto its length, before snapping upright like a rubber band.

The cruise ship went flying into the air, only a long black wire keeping it from going too far.

As panels and such came off, the wire seemed to shear, breaking and causing the entire thing to explode.

Meg whistled appreciatively, shielding her eyes, and smirked.

"Those basturds sure deserved it."

As the debris settled quite a few miles away, the group's attention turned to the giant cactus that had shielded them.

"Whoa…It's as big as a skyscraper, Pal!"

"Yeah! …What's a skyscraper?"

Something seemed to bloom on the top, and Mel tilted her head curiously, trying to see it better…

"Is that a flower?"

"I-It's possible…Cacti are known to bloom…" Lizzy informed.

As the large petals opened, a large slab of stone seemed to levitate out of it, a symbol on its surface.

"A crest…" Steph muttered.

Mel's tag began to glow green, hovering up off her chest as if calling out to the crest.

The stone seemed to tilt, facing them, which startled most of the group.

The brunette was motionless, amazed by what was going on and too awed to be frightened.

As the crest began to glow as well, it floated towards them, growing smaller.

Once it was alongside the tag, both stopped glowing, and the crest clicked into place.

Carefully wrapping her fingers around the tag, Mel studied the new crest that now filled the space, eyes curious.

"I got a crest…"

"Congratulations!" TJ voiced.

She smiled slightly, running a thumb over the picture…

"Well, if it'll help me take care of Pal, I'll keep it."

"AW…Thanks, Mel…"

"That's what Gennai meant when he said the tags and crests need to be used together…" Jenny mused.

Meg smiled slightly, leaning a bit on Gabumon.

'Well, if anyone deserved a crest after this, it'd be Mel. She deserves it.'


	21. Chapter 21

"Isn't it pretty?" Mel voiced, watching her crest shimmer in the light.

"It looks different than the others we've found."

"All of them are different." Jenny agreed.

Gomamon jumped atop her head as she held the crest in her hand, looking at the symbol curiously.

"What do you think these symbols mean?"

"Maybe their meaning is how we unlock their power…" Lizzy mused.

"Or perhaps the crests only work if we have them all." Meg suggested.

"I think he meant that each pair of tags and crests need to be together." Steph voiced.

"Maybe the power DOES come from the meaning."

"But how do we figure out the meaning?" TJ wondered.

"I-It may be a spiritual thing…" Lizzy explained.

"P-Perhaps something in our bonds will reveal it to us…"

Tonya was walking ahead of the group, in her own world as she stared at the orange crest in her palm…

'What does it mean? Why did it even glow if I was doing something wrong?'

Agumon leaned on her hip, feeling her fear and aggravation…

'I don't want it to happen again…'

"Could our crests match up with our charms?" Steph inquired.

"They seem to…"

"Well, the crests are supposed to make us stronger too!"

Jenny grinned.

"I can't wait to see what I turn into next!"

"Probably a whale." Meg voiced.

"HEY…"

"I-I don't think our Spirit Animals will ever change…" Lizzy piped up.

"Maybe our appearance will change, but not our actual animals…"

"But we might get something to make us stronger. Like Liztech." Mel suggested.

"We could become REAL superheroes!" TJ realized.

Tonya stopped, blinking in confusion when she heard no footsteps at her back.

Turning slightly, she blinked again to find the group had stopped a few yards behind her, talking…

"Hey, what's the holdup?"

"Oh, sorry!" Mel apologized, sheepish.

"If you guys want to stop, we need to find shade."

"You two go on ahead." Meg replied.

"You can search for shade."

"We'll catch up with you." Steph assured.

"Don't sit on a cactus!" Jenny joked.

Tonya rolled her eyes good-naturedly, putting a hand on Agumon's head.

Starting to turn on her heel to continue walking, the sand suddenly shifted downward unexpectedly.

Eyes widening, the redhead cried when her feet sunk into the sand up to the shin.

A familiar black form sprung up from the ground, and Agumon jumped forward to shield his partner.

"Arachnia!"

A large figure lifted up from beneath them, and the startled pair clung to Kuwagamon's jaws.

"TONYA!"

"It's Kuwagamon and Arachnia! AGAIN!"

Thrown to the rough sand, Tonya shook it out of her hair moments before Arachnia pounced.

"I'll enjoy drinking your blood, foolish child!"

"Drink THIS!"

Kicking the spider-girl in the face, Tonya rolled away as Agumon stood.

"He's too big!" Steph shouted.

"Evolve!"

An unaccustomed fear blossomed in the girl's chest, and it paralyzed her very soul.

'What if I try and…'

Flashes of crimson vision, of Skullgreymon and death and destruction and PAIN…

Tonya couldn't breathe…

'I can't…'

Agumon's own fear had wrapped around his heart, and he couldn't help his panicked thoughts as they leaked into his partner…

'What if I hurt Tonya again? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!'

"TONYA! AGUMON!" TJ shouted.

"MOVE!" Jenny yelled.

Arachnia's sharpened legs flew towards Tonya's chest as Kuwagamon prepared to chop Agumon in half…

It was not her own danger, but Agumon's that caused the redhead to snap into action.

"AGU!"

Rushing towards her partner, adrenaline numbing the pain from the new cut in her arm, she ducked under Kuwagamon's jaws.

"GET DOWN!"

She managed to tackle him down before the jaws closed, releasing a breath of relief.

"Agu?"

"I'm okay…"

Arachnia seemed ready to pounce on them…

"Pixi-Bomb, seek and destroy!"

Bulldog jaws clamped onto the spider-girl's neck, and she disappeared with a shriek, like her partner.

A large, big-muscled bulldog Spirit Evolution towered over them, and Tonya sat up from her position shielding Agumon.

"Um…thanks?"

The rest of the group ran up, concerned and confused, as the man crossed his boa-arms across his chest.

"You are the Digidestined?"

They nodded, somewhat stunned by his size and strength…

"I am Bull. And this…"

A little pink Digimon, with a spear and adorable face, appeared on his shoulder.

"Is Piximon."

Jenny blinked, expression saying 'does not compute'.

"Bull and Piximon? Dude, your partner's a powder-puff with a pointy stick!"

"Jenny!"

SMACK!!!

"OW…"

"SO…" Steph started, quirking an eyebrow…

"Who might you two be?"

"Oh my…"

Biyomon's eyes widened.

"Are you really Bull and Piximon?"

"You know them?" Mel wondered.

"I've heard of them! They're legends! Their home is the training ground for all the great Digimon fighters!"

"…Really?" TJ inquired, amazed.

"Th-They must be strong…"

"I've heard of you as well, and so far I'm not impressed!"

Meg's eyes narrowed on the small pink Digimon, and Gabumon grabbed her hand with both of his, holding her back.

"You Digimon!"

They practically wilted, looking guilty before Piximon had even started…

"You're supposed to be protecting your partners as well! They're protecting you more than you protect them! Have some guts!"

"Don't we get any points for enthusiasm?" Gomamon joked weakly.

"You winged little puffball, I'll-!"

As Mel and Lizzy tried to hold back Jenny, Piximon turned to Tonya and Agumon.

"As for you two, you need some serious help!"

"…Huh?"

"I've got an extreme training program made just for you!"

Tonya copied Jenny's earlier expression of 'does not compute'…

"…Huh?"

"Follow us!"

As the pair began to march off, the group stared after them, stunned…

"…Should we follow them?" Mel wondered.

"There's nothing better to do." Meg reasoned, starting to walk.

The others turned to Tonya, who looked deep in thought.

"…Let's go."

Jogging to catch up with Piximon and Bull, they slowed to a leisurely pace…

"Jeez, how far IS this place?!"

Meg sighed, knowing Jenny would start whining eventually…

'Tammy didn't whine this much as a baby…'

"It's hot…" Mel agreed, wiping sweat from her brow.

"I-It'll get better…" Lizzy assured, gripping Tentomon's hand tighter.

"Could we get ice cream?"

Meg smiled slightly, nodding.

"When we get home. I promise."

"It's not so bad. Just imagine its raining jellybeans or something." Steph advised.

"MMM…JELLYBEANS…"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"Not you. You're in your own world enough as it is."

"HEY…"

"I wonder where their house is…" Tonya muttered.

"I don't even smell anything other than sand." Agumon agreed.

"Maybe it's just hiding the scent. I'm sure we'll see it soon."

Piximon fluttered to the sand, smiling back at the group.

"We're here."

"...WHERE?"

Jenny looked around, getting frustrated.

"There isn't anything HERE!"

"Trust your eyes you should not."

"…When did you become Yoda?"

Spinning his spear like a baton, Piximon threw it into the air…

"Pixi-Portal!"

It opened an invisible 'doorway' in the air, revealing a lush rainforest hidden within a desert.

"WHOA…" Steph whistled.

"It's beautiful!" Mel gasped.

Carefully, they stepped into the forest, and the door seemed to close like a shimmering veil.

"Th-This place is amazing." Lizzy admired, inspecting the local plant life.

"I'm surprised a forest could survive within a desert."

"Come on, Meggie. Enjoy it!"

Meg watched her sister's smiling face, and smiled softly…

"Oh, alright."

"I hope there aren't any giant herbivore Digimon around here with horns…"

Tonya giggled lightly, bumping shoulders with a grinning Jenny.

"Or giant bugs."

"Definitely!"

The redhead's smile fell though, and she put a hand on her partner's head.

Bull, having looked back, noticed this…

"Guys!"

Mel's shout caught everyone's attention, and they whipped around to see what had startled her so.

"What's that?" Steph wondered.

"It's Etemon's trailer." Bull answered.

"Etemon's?"

"Don't worry! He can't see through the barrier!" Piximon assured.

"Really?" TJ voiced.

"Then it's safe. Come on." Meg encouraged, herding them onward.

The trees shielding them from sunlight, the group trudged through the shrubbery, wondering where the actual HOUSE was…

The forest turned to stone, and columns rose from the ground to lead to worn steps.

These steps happened to lead up a large mountain, the stairs winding around the sides.

"…We have to walk up that, don't we?"

Piximon nodded…

"…DAMN IT…"

"I-It's pretty high…W-We could fall…" Lizzy reminded.

"Is this part of our training?" Steph wondered.

"Exactly!"

Everyone groaned, and Tonya was seriously considering just walking away…

"This'll be easy! I can just fly up!" Tentomon realized.

"Did I mention that there will be no flying during any of our training?" Piximon retorted.

"AW…"

"Haven't you learned that the easy way is more trouble than the hard way?" Bull informed.

"Well, of course." Meg retorted.

"But it doesn't make the easy way less tempting."

"Is there food up there?" TJ wondered.

"Of course!"

Mel perked, instantly interested, and grinned.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Following the brunette's example, they started up the steps at a brisk pace.

The farther up they got, the slower their steps…

"How much farther?" Agumon wondered.

"Probably a mile…" Tonya replied.

"Jen, could you carry me?"

"Carry yourself…"

"Biyo, how are you feeling?"

"My feet hurt…"

"Toko, race you!"

"Alright!"

"Tammy, you be careful!"

"Tokomon, don't trip anyone!"

"Pal, I can see the barrier from here!"

"COOL!"

"Are you alright, Tento? You look a bit down…"

"TIRED…I never realized how tiring WALKING was…"

Lizzy smiled shyly…

"Well…"

"Hey, look at that!" Jenny pointed out.

All eyes turned upward, and a mansion was finally in view from their place on the stairs.

"It's HUGE…" Steph observed.

"Come on."

"Don't you want to eat?" Piximon wondered.

"FOOD!" They cheered as one, rushing up the rest of the way.

The house looked like a four-story circular mansion, with a courtyard in the center with a Piximon and Bull statue.

It was HUGE.

"So, where's the food?" Meg wondered.

"You have to earn it!"

"I KNEW it…" Jenny whined.

"You're going to wash the floors. ALL the floors." Bull explained as Piximon used his magic to conjure up buckets of soapy water and rags.

"Might as well get started…" Tonya muttered, reaching down to grab one.

"Ah, ah! Not you two!" Piximon interrupted, rapping her knuckles with his spear.

"OW! Okay!"

Rubbing her hand to ease the pain, the redhead glared as Agumon checked for damage.

"Come with us."

Nodding, she followed them, patting her partner's head to reassure him as they walked out of the mansion.

They were led down the mountain, using a faster route, and a large carved statue caught Tonya's attention first.

It looked like a strange Chinese dragon-like Digimon with stout legs, a winged cat Spirit Evolution bearing a katana beside it.

Both were clearly very large, and she felt dwarfed by them…

They guarded a cave entrance, which Bull and Piximon stopped before.

"Go on in!"

"Your test is within."

"Test?"

Almost hesitant, Tonya nodded, leading the way over the threshold.

The darkness engulfed her almost immediately, and Agumon clutched her arm as their sight became impaired.

"What are we supposed to do in here?"

"I don't know…We can't even see!"

"We should keep our ears open…Something might be in here…"

Gold eyes widened as her feet sunk into the ground, and she cried out as it sucked her in, Agumon pulled along…

"TONYA!"

"AGU!"

Darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the others sleep peacefully, Meg twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

It was extremely dark, and they had worked hard to clean all of the floors until they shone.

After eating dinner, most of the Digidestined had grown drowsy, as did the Digimon.

Gabumon was sleeping peacefully at her side, looking undisturbed by her own concern.

Tonya and Agumon had not returned, and the wolf-girl was known to worry over such things.

Considering what usually happened when they were separated, it's no surprise…

Standing, Meg headed for the door, careful to avoid stepping on anyone in her way before stepping out into the cool night air.

Releasing a breath, she leaned on her forearms against the railing, staring up at the sky…

"M-Meg?"

Looking over her shoulder to see Lizzy, she tilted her head invitingly.

The younger blonde carefully closed the door, and stepped up beside her friend.

"I-Is something bothering you?"

"Tonya and Agumon haven't gotten back yet."

"M-Maybe they're still working?"

Lights began to shine over their hearts, and both girls looked down in surprise to see their tags reacting to something.

"Our crests must be nearby."

"W-We should get our partners…"

"They need to rest." Meg assured.

"We'll be fine as long as our crests are within the barrier."

"…A-Alright…"

Following the black-haired teen, the violet-eyed blonde looked back in slight doubt before jogging to catch up.

'We'll be fine…I hope…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonya…"

The voice was faint, but it was enough to start rousing her senses…

"Tonya, wake up…"

It was steadily getting louder, and she started shifting, something wet sliding between her fingers…

"Tonya, are you alright?"

Grumbling in response, cool air hit her skin, condensing on her arms and legs…

"Tonya!"

Eyes fluttering open, Tonya found dew on her eyelashes.

Blinking them away, the redhead sat up, shaking her moist hair out and looking around in confusion.

"Agu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we? I thought we were in a cave…"

"Me, too. I woke up a few minutes ago."

Looking around, concern furrowed her brow at the sight of endless ocean and curling, thick mist.

"I wonder where we are…How'd we even get in this boat?"

"…Didn't we fall?"

Pausing, Tonya tried to remember what had happened just before she'd ended up in this unknown place…

"We did. Piximon and Bull told us to go into that cave, and…the floor swallowed us…"

"But where are we?"

"…I don't know…"

Sighing, Tonya sat back down in the boat, staring out at nothing.

"If we had some oars, we could paddle our way back…"

"Maybe we could use our hands!"

"We wouldn't be strong enough…"

Agumon sat beside his partner, looking up at the defeated expression nestled on her face.

"We'll get back to the others, Tonya. I just know it."

"How?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Why?"

She was searching for anything to grab onto, the slow spinning of the boat blurring her thoughts.

As she slipped into a trance-like sleep, Agumon's voice echoed in her head…

"Because you're TONYA."

Spinning, spinning, spinning…

The water rocked her gently, memories surfacing of tear-blurred vision and a wooden rocking chair…

A strangely-alien mother, without worry lines or dull gaze, smiling with dazzling gold eyes…

Bright blue eyes, shimmering like crystals with pain, a steady rocking motion as tears wet her shirt…

Bright green eyes, yellow skin, panic, falling…

Gentle waters…

Thundering waters, pain, pounding footsteps, pain, smooth stone under her palm, pain, blood rushing through her ears like a flood, PAIN PAIN PAIN…

Red everywhere, slippery underfoot, and a gaping chest, heart torn and bleeding and DEAD…

Lifeless eyes, watching her, accusing her, a hand grabbing her heart as darkness fell over her eyes…

"This is mine."

"NO!"

Shooting up, panting hard, Tonya looked around wildly only to see mist and a concerned Agumon.

"Agu…"

"Are you alright? What did you see?"

"Nothing…"

Heart slowing, pleasant memories coming back to mind…

"Just home."

"You haven't told me a lot about your home…"

"…Guess we've been kinda busy…" Tonya admitted, a small smile gracing her features.

"I was just remembering my little sister…"

"What's she like?"

Knowing he was trying to distract her from the 'nightmare', her smile grew.

"She's really sweet. I'm sure you'd like her. Kitty's only a little younger than TJ."

"Is she like TJ?"

"…Kind of. She's always taking in alley cats, feeding and bathing them before giving them to shelters."

"She sounds really nice."

"She is. She loved our old house…"

Her eyes flickered with memories…

"It had the biggest backyard and the widest driveway, with a huge oak tree…"

Tonya sighed, leaning on the side of the boat as Agumon saw houses start passing by…

"I'd ride around it in circles when I learned to ride a bike a few years ago…Kitty always loved to watch…"

"Tonya."

Gaze focusing, Tonya's breath caught as a familiar neighborhood, a familiar house, a familiar driveway, floating towards and by them like wraiths…

"It's HOME."

Not the place she lived in now, but the place she still considered HOME.

The boat suddenly lurched, striking concrete, and Tonya tentatively stepped out.

Agumon followed her lead, confused at the sound of metal falling somewhere ahead of them.

"I know that noise…" Tonya muttered distractedly, following it towards the source…

"What is it? Tonya?"

"A falling bike…"

Rough pavement scuffed her sneakers, and the redhead stopped at the sight before her…

"Who's that?" Agumon wondered, watching the young girl curiously.

She had the same vivid shade of hair as his partner, though it ended just at her shoulders, with sad gold eyes.

The child couldn't be more than nine years old…

"That's me…"

Looking up in surprise, he took in her dazed, stupefied expression…

"I was learning how to ride a bike at that age…"

The contraption toppled once again with a clang of metal on metal, and the child turned teary-eyed…

"I-I'll never learn how to ride a bike…I-I should just stop trying…"

"No."

Gold eyes locked, and the words bubbled out of her from the deepest, most intimate recesses of her mind.

"You can do anything if you believe you can. You just have to keep trying!"

Tonya smiled, helping up this younger version of herself.

"All you need is a little help. We'll hold you up from behind, right Agu?"

The Digimon nodded, smiling as he saw his partner, his old partner, reemerge.

"Right!"

As the child mounted the unsteady 'beast' once more, both held it firmly in the back as the pedals began to turn.

As the two-wheeler gained speed, Tonya and Agumon picked up the pace as well.

When they could run no faster, the pair released their hold, and the bicycle kept rolling on its own.

"I'm doing it! I'm riding a bike!"

As the mist obscured the young girl from view, Tonya smiled softly.

"I'd almost forgotten…"

"Forgotten what?"

"You have to keep trying to get something right."

The redhead turned to face her partner…

"Because I messed up, I wasn't willing to try again. I was scared…But that shouldn't have stopped me."

"I understand, Tonya. I was scared, too."

Agumon took hold of her hand, smiling warmly.

"But I'm not anymore. As long as we're together, I'll keep trying."

"Me too, Agu."

Face brightening, her grip tightened as her dull spirit blazed once more…

"As long as we work together, we can do anything!"

As they returned to the boat, Agumon found two oars.

Each took one, and began to paddle back the way they'd come…

"Tonya?"

"Hm?"

"Who taught you to keep trying?"

A smile graced her face at the memory of bright blue eyes…

"Kitty."

Sounds began to bounce off the mist, and Tonya strained to decipher them…

"Help!"

"Tonya!"

"Where are you?!"

"The others are in trouble!" She realized.

"Agu!"

"I'm ready if you are!"

Nodding, the orange charm began to glow…

"Tiger!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meg?"

The black-haired girl nodded, content that Lizzy had grown comfortable enough to stop stuttering.

"What do you think our crests will be like?"

"Like anything, I suppose."

"…What makes you want to find yours?"

Meg tilted her head slightly, really thinking it over…

"I would like to see what I become. The Digimon evolve and change, and we grow, as well. Maybe I'll find something knew about myself."

Lizzy nodded, absorbing the information, and blue eyes gave a sidelong glance.

"What about you?"

"Well…I'd like to get stronger…"

"Stronger?"

A shy smile, and the blonde began to fidget with her tag and charm…

"I-I mean spiritually…I know I'm shy and I'm not very assertive…But I'd like to be…Maybe evolving again would help…"

Giggling, she smiled wider.

"Besides, it would be interesting to see what Tentomon will Digivolve into next…"

"I agree."

Meg smiled, glad to see that Lizzy was really relaxing.

She had noticed how high-strung the younger girl seemed, and would sometimes forget she was only fifteen.

The blonde was definitely smart, smarter than even she admitted or anyone knew, but she stressed herself out.

No one else could figure out what was going on, some didn't even really care to know, and Lizzy seemed to take it seriously.

"Lizzy?"

"Hm?"

"…You're pretty great. Don't forget that."

Blushing, she nodded, violet eyes locked on the ground…

"Thanks, Meg…"

"Anytime."

Their glowing tags began to blink rapidly, signaling the closeness of their crests, and the girls stopped.

Looking around to see if they could spot them, Lizzy realized they were standing just inside of the barrier guarding Piximon's home.

"Did we come this whole way for nothing?" Meg voiced.

"Maybe…Out there…"

Both looked outside of the clear, shimmering barrier to see a well, lights coming out from its depths.

The colors matched their tags…

"They're out there."

"B-But the barrier…"

"It's right outside. I'm sure we'll be back before Etemon and Babyface can find us."

"W-Well…"

Lizzy personally would have felt better if she had Tentomon to hold, but she still followed her friend up to the barrier.

Meg paused right where the grass met sand, and carefully placed her hand on it, her hand phasing through easily.

Bringing the appendage back in, she found that her hand was, indeed, not melted off.

The two shared a glance, and Lizzy nodded.

Stepping out of the rainforest, the girls went straight to the well.

"I'll go down first. If you fall, I can catch you." Meg reasoned.

"Alright…"

The seventeen year old swung over the edge of the well, she grabbed onto the rope and started climbing down.

After a few moments, Lizzy copied her, arms shaking slightly at the weight of her body.

Lights played on the stone walls, and the blonde looked around for her crest.

A symbol shone on the wall closest to her, and she reached out to touch it…

Meg spotted the same thing, and became mesmerized by the blue symbol before her, reaching for it…

The moment their fingers touched, the light blinded them, and when it died, the crests were now nestled in their tags.

"We got them!" Lizzy exclaimed excitedly, smile unreserved and open.

Meg nodded, and the two climbed out of the well as the sun rose over the horizon.

"Let's get back into the barrier-."

A roar shook the sand beneath their feet, and both looked up in surprise to see a large red Digimon.

He had black cables connected to his arms and body, and his dinosaur physique was massive.

An armadillo Spirit Evolution hissed at them from its partner's shoulder, and Meg grabbed her younger friend's arm.

"Run!"

They raced for the barrier, hoping for its protection…

"Blaze Blast!"

The flames busted the barrier open like glass moments after the two had passed through, and the force of the collision sent them flying.

Meg found her feet first, and lifted a dazed Lizzy up.

The blonde winced, falling to one knee as her ankle shot pain up her entire leg like liquid fire.

"M-My ankle…"

Meg knew she couldn't wait for her friend, and she wouldn't leave her behind, so she pulled the smaller girl onto her back.

"Hold on."

The blonde nodded before the black-haired girl started running once more, weaving around branches and over roots.

The dinosaur Digimon thundered after them through the jungle, and Meg started to breath heavily.

'Gabu, where are you?'

"Blaze Blast!"

Closing her eyes as an explosion rocked the very ground beneath her feet, Meg almost stumbled.

'GABU!'

"MEGGIE!"

Their eyes snapped up, and found the group, minus Tonya and Agumon, rushing towards them with Piximon and Bull.

"Gabu!"

"Tento!"

Wires rose in the air as they regrouped, and Mel grabbed Steph's arm, worried.

"Love Serenade!"

Etemon's voice echoed from the wires, and the Digimon immediately fell, drained.

Feeling the effects, Jenny leaned on a tree, Gomamon limp on her shoulder.

"Jeez…Can't he at least learn how to sing?"

"How are we supposed to fight?" Steph worried.

"Blaze Blast!"

Piximon brought up a barrier, and Bull turned to the group as the fire was stopped.

"We must depend on Tonya and Agumon to come and defeat Tyrannomon."

TJ nodded, looking out into the forest as Tokomon stood up on her head.

"HELP!"

Mel stepped forward, knowing somehow that Tonya would come if they shouted for her.

"TONYA!"

Jenny stood up on her own, raising her voice.

"Where are you?! Come on, Tonya!!"

…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Tyrannomon's Blaze Blast was disrupted by Greymon's charge, and the armadillo-girl was tackled by Tawny.

"They evolved." Meg realized.

"Get them, Tawny!" Mel cheered.

"Nova Blast!"

Tonya's claws slashed into her opponent's shell, and Tyrannomon dodged the blast that destroyed the wires transmitting Etemon's power.

"Greymon, let's finish this!"

"Right!"

Greymon picked his opponent up in a wrestling hold, pulling up and making the cables connected to the Digimon's body snap.

Tawny caught her own assailant, arm locking around the girl's throat.

Both slammed their enemies into the ground at the same moment, and mutually disappeared into infinite pieces.

Breathing heavily, the transformation fell away as Greymon Dedigivolved before Tonya turned to see the others.

"Hey, guys. How'd I do?"

"You were excellent!" Steph complimented.

"Congratulations on evolving again." Meg added.

"Thanks, guys…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did well." Bull admitted.

"Our training is done for now! But don't forget that life itself is a lesson, so learn from it!"

All seven nodded, and Tonya began to lead them out of the jungle and into the desert.

"I feel they will succeed. What do you think, Piximon?"

"They surely have the spirit for it!" Piximon admitted, landing on his partner's shoulder.

"I trust them to keep trying. Good luck, Digidestined."

'Lead them well, Tonya…Digidestined of Courage…'


	22. Chapter 22

"SO…What exactly IS this thing?" Mel wondered, studying the strange cube from all angles.

It was in the middle of nowhere, with cables and wires connecting to it that were once hidden in the sand.

A sleek black, it shimmered in the desert sun as Lizzy inspected the different ports and outlets.

"It must be one of Etemon's access terminals…He's using it to hardwire the entire desert…"

"That must be how he always knew where we were." Steph informed.

"I say we mess this thing up good, then! Anybody got a rock?"

"I'm sure there are better ways of going about it than using a ROCK, Jenny."

"Says YOU."

"Lizzy can do it! Right Lizzy?"

The blonde smiled shyly when TJ's hopeful eyes looked up at her, and she nodded.

"I'll try…"

Pulling a cable free of its socket, she found a compatible port in her laptop, and connected the two.

"It seems we have compatible systems…This is definitely how he's able to find our location…"

"Does he know we're here?" Steph worried.

"I don't think so…It seems a bit messed up somehow…"

"Is someone messing with it already?" Meg wondered.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you've got mail." Tonya noticed.

"Huh?"

Lizzy looked confused, seeing the blinking reminder at the bottom of her screen.

"How would someone know I'd logged on…?"

"Maybe it's spam." Jenny suggested, shrugging.

"That stuff always comes when you don't want it."

"Why would she get spam in the Digital World NOW?" Mel wondered.

Lizzy clicked it, and a screen came up showing what looked like an audio file.

A static-filled voice came from the speakers…

"Help us!"

"SOS!"

"Mayday!"

"We're being held prisoner!"

"Help us escape and we will guide you to the crest you seek!"

"How does he know we're looking for a crest?" Meg questioned, suspicious.

"If there's a chance we can find a crest, we don't have much choice." Tonya reasoned.

"But what if it's a trap? He could be lying!" Mel fretted.

"There are directions here…"

Lizzy read them carefully, comparing the directions to the map of Server Gennai had given them what seemed so long ago.

"It leads to some kind of canyon…It's not too far…"

"I guess we're going, then." Mel noted.

Jenny shrugged, Gomamon on her head smiling.

"Hey, as long as we're not gonna run into crazy danger, I'll go anywhere."

Detaching her laptop from the access terminal, Lizzy memorized the directions and put it away.

She ended up leading the way, sometimes second-guessing herself in fear that she'd lead them astray.

"Don't worry, Lizzy."

Tonya smiled reassuringly.

"We'll find our way there."

"I'm sure we're going the right way." Tentomon agreed.

Steph and TJ were holding their tags, hoping for a reaction as Meg kept an eye out for danger.

She did not trust some mysterious pair not to spring a trap, and was on guard for anything.

Mel and Jenny even seemed a bit jumpy, though from nerves or excitement no one could possibly tell.

Tonya was more intent on improving Lizzy's self-confidence with 'public speaking', or the closest thing they had to it.

If Lizzy was their only link to understanding this world, she needed the ability to speak her mind.

Tentomon was a gentle, steady rock for her to find support from, and made the task easier for the blonde.

Even Steph, the one with best memory of the group, could hardly remember that the violet-eyed girl was only two years TJ's senior.

Still young, younger than Mel, but much more knowledgeable.

Rock formations rose from the sand, and TJ looked up at it in wonder.

"Is this it?"

"The canyon has many paths…" Lizzy voiced.

"It's like a maze?" Mel worried.

"No…It's fairly simple."

Meg studied the wall of rock, seeing the opening into a path, and led the way towards it as Tonya took up the rear.

The redhead didn't want them to be attacked from behind, and was willing to take the brunt of it.

As the walls towered over them, uneven rock ideal for climbing, they felt far more secure.

If the enemy didn't attack from above, they were safer here than out in the open desert.

"What if this really is a trap?" TJ wondered.

"Well, he might not. He could be a good guy, like Gennai." Steph replied.

"If he isn't, we'll deal with him." Meg assured, Gabumon leaning on her hip.

"We should be there soon…" Lizzy informed.

Tonya was searching the rock for a symbol, any symbol, because maybe they'd find a crest on their own…

TJ stopped in surprise when her tag began to glow, a steady blink that signaled a nearby crest.

"I found something!"

Tokomon looked around from his perch on her head, and jumped down to the firm rock.

"Look over here!"

The In-Training Digimon raced towards a certain wall, and turned to gaze back at the group.

"Here it is!"

Gold eyes lit up, and the youngest of the group smiled.

"My crest!"

Following her partner at a run, she soon had the others on her heels, and the blinking rapidly increased, like a fast-paced tempo.

She reached it first, heart starting to beat faster as she panted, looking up at the large symbol.

Carefully, her fingers brushed it, and the glow surprised her most of all.

It was warm, almost brushing against her like silk, and TJ closed her eyes as the crest shrunk slowly.

The shine died, and it clicked into her tag, a cheery gold.

"Congratulations!"

Tokomon jumped into her arms, smiling and nuzzling her neck.

"Congratulations." Meg agreed, ruffling her sister's hair, smiling as the young teen giggled.

"Whoa…" Tonya voiced, eyes widening.

There was a large, long room before them, past where the crest had once been.

The walls, the ceiling, were covered in the strange hieroglyphs Lizzy recognized, and the far wall seemed as blank as the floor.

"Might as well go in. It's hot out here!" Jenny reasoned.

"Maybe those guys know where to find Steph's crest." Mel mused.

"These are familiar…"

Lizzy pulled out her laptop once more, searching through the symbols she'd already saved within.

"They were in Andromon's factory and Centarumon's ruins…"

"What do they mean?" Meg questioned.

"…"

Lavender eyes flicked across the wall, taking in everything, before a new one caught her attention.

"I've never seen this one…"

Carefully wiping it away with her palm, the walls gave off their own glow, and everyone looked around in surprise.

"What just did that?" Jenny asked, alarmed.

"Relax. Lizzy's done this plenty of times! …Right?"

Mel turned to her younger friend, looking curious.

"…I think I know what these are now…"

Lizzy turned to face the entire group, almost bursting with the knowledge that had suddenly come to her.

She'd heard that good ideas often took time, but great ones always sprung upon you when you least expected it.

"These aren't hieroglyphs. They're code."

"Code?" TJ wondered.

"Like a secret code?"

"No. Computer code."

She turned slightly back to the wall, brushing some hair behind her ear as Tentomon gripped her hand.

"If you change part of the code…"

Pressing some keys, a hologram of what seemed like the Digital World appeared in the air nearer the end of the room.

"You change the program. Data is energy, and energy is life."

Meg studied her friend intently, wondering where she was going…

"Everything here, this whole world, is a place where data and programs have taken a physical form."

"Are we in a computer or something?" Tonya voiced.

"We could be."

"Does that mean we're data?" Steph wondered.

"The parts of us that are in here, anyway."

"…Huh?"

Jenny blinked in confusion, not seeming to process that statement.

"We exist here as only data, without any real substance."

"But we feel alive." Meg informed.

"Wouldn't we feel like data or whatever?" Mel agreed.

"We're not flesh and blood?" Tonya wondered.

"Exactly."

"Well, where are our REAL selves?" Steph voiced.

"Are they still at the cabin?" TJ questioned.

"I believe so. The Digimon are 'Digital Monsters' in the truest sense. They really are made of digital data. And so are we, as long as we're here."

"Is this like a video game, then? I mean, it seems the same…" Tonya stated.

"It's not as simple as that…"

"Is the person who sent the e-mail made of data?" Meg wondered.

"I'm not sure, but…"

Lizzy paused, seeing something on her screen as another great idea came to her…

"Lizzy?" Steph called.

"O-One sec! I just…"

Her fingers flew over the keys, and even Tentomon watched her dexterity in amazement.

The holographic screen morphed into a sphere, showing the entire planet they were upon, and the others stared in amazement.

"Anything look familiar?"

"Well…The continents look similar to the ones on Earth…" Jenny noted.

"There are many parallels with our world." Lizzy agreed.

"They're almost exactly the same, actually. You see this e-mail address?"

Everyone glanced at the screen, seeing the highlighted address.

"It's located…here."

A red dot began to blink on the sphere hovering in the air, showing a place on the continent they guessed to be Server.

"I believe they exist in both our worlds."

"How is that possible?" Mel wondered.

"It's the same place as a homepage I always visited at home on the Internet."

"But is it from our world or the Digital World?" Jenny questioned.

"That's just it. I believe it comes from both."

As the group paused to absorb this new information, Lizzy clicked away at her laptop, bringing up another globe.

"This is our world, Earth. If we put our computer network systems on top of each other…"

White lines appeared across both, and they merged, the lines becoming one.

"They fit perfectly." Meg mused.

"What does it mean exactly?" Mel voiced.

"Those lines are what connects every computer in the world to every other computer. The Digital World is a physical manifestation of the data passing through them."

"So we ARE in a computer." TJ realized.

"It's the same as something you'd find in a video game or computer, but that's not all."

Lizzy took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to explain what she'd discovered…

"It's not far from Earth. They're physically linked. It's a shadow world connected to our own. IN our computer network."

"So…We're in the same place as our world?" Tonya questioned, head starting to spin.

"Exactly. We're in something like Earth's shadow. If something happens to one world, it happens to the other."

"If we lose here…It's like losing there?"

Steph's brow furrowed in concern at the thought…

"Doesn't that mean we can get home easier?" TJ piped up.

"It's not that simple." Meg admitted.

"We're close, but we're not on Earth itself."

"Does that mean our friendship isn't real, Steph?" Biyomon wondered.

"Of course not. Just because this world isn't physically real doesn't mean our friendship isn't."

The brunette smiled, putting a hand on her partner's head.

"Even when we have to go back, it won't change anything, Biyo."

"So, how are we supposed to find the guys that sent the e-mail?" Tonya wondered.

"If I just do this…"

The hologram disappeared, and the far wall faded away to reveal sunlight and desert on the other end.

"Our e-mail friend should be on the other side…" Lizzy informed, starting to return to her shy demeanor now that the rush of knowledge was dying down.

Meg headed to the other opening, and looked around at the area beyond.

The others stopped beside her, studying the desert beyond the sphinx mouth they found themselves in.

There was an upside-down pyramid quite a ways to their left, and Etemon's trailer, pulled by a Monochromon, racing towards it.

"I don't think Etemon's here to say hello to the SOS sender." Jenny joked.

"He's lucky we were so close." Steph noted.

"He wasn't…" Lizzy admitted.

"The program I used to send us here serves to warp and connect airspace…I suppose…"

Tonya glared after Etemon and Babyface as they entered the pyramid…

'You're going down…I promise…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonya stared out at the canyon walls, the firelight flickering at her side as Agumon yawned, leaning on her shoulder.

'We're in a computer, so nothing here is real unless we believe it does? So, if I don't believe I can die…'

The idea was slowly forming in her head, taking shape and weight, slowly morphing into something…

"Tonya?"

Her head snapped up, and the redhead noticed Steph watching her from the 'cave'.

"It's time to switch shifts."

"Yeah…"

Smiling, Tonya stood up, lifting Agumon onto her back as he slipped into sleep…

"Enjoy yourselves. The scenery gets pretty in the firelight."

"…Tonya?"

"Hm?"

Stopping, she turned slightly to study Steph's concerned expression, Biyomon nuzzling her partner's waist comfortingly.

"…You guys don't have to do this…Not for my crest…"

"But we want to."

A smile crossed Tonya's face.

"If it was anyone else's crest, you wouldn't hesitate. We know that."

"Yeah, but…"

Steph sighed…

"This feels different…"

"Why? Because we're just little bits of data in the great motherboard of life?" Tonya joked lightly.

"It's like nothing we do matters…"

"But it does. We can't take the chance that it doesn't, right?"

"Right…"

Steph looked towards Biyomon as the Digimon settled beside the fire, shaking out her feathers…

"Do you think we'll remember them when we get home? Will they really come with us?"

"I don't know…Whatever happens happens."

Tonya smiled wider.

"So let's not worry about it and think of tomorrow. We have work to do."

Steph nodded.

"Yeah…We do…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to know more about our shadow selves here?"

"Yeah…I don't think I quite get it, Lizzy."

Lizzy studied her older friend, nodding.

"Well, in a way, we're connected to our bodies on Earth. Just like how anything that happens to the Digital World happens to EARTH…"

"If something happens to us HERE, it'll happen to us THERE."

"Exactly…We still feel pain or can die…"

"We're not invincible here."

Lizzy nodded, looking up at the sky to think through her explanation…

"We're large, complex groups of data. Minds are complex, and that doesn't change when it comes to data. We're so large, we'd be able to bring the pain back with us."

Steph nodded slightly, brain whirring as it processed this…

"We should still be careful, then."

"Right."

"Hey, are you guys done?" Tonya shouted.

"Y-Yeah!"

"We're coming!"

The group headed through the room again to the sphinx's mouth, looking towards the pyramid once more.

Lizzy held her laptop, searching through maps she'd stored away.

"There's a passageway that leads to the center of the pyramid…It's usually hidden, but I can find it…"

"Well, that should be easy! We just get in there, save the senders, and get the butterscotch out of there with Steph's crest!"

"That's the plan!" Mel agreed.

"Meg, you stay behind with TJ and Mel while we go in." Tonya decided.

"Why us?" The black-haired girl wondered, looking curious.

"If there's any trouble, we'll need you guys out here."

The redhead smiled.

"I doubt it, though. Just wait here for us."

Steph nodded, Biyomon flying into her arms.

"Don't worry about us. I'll keep them out of trouble."

Jenny jumped down to the sand first, and caught Lizzy so she didn't slip.

Tonya jumped after Steph, Agumon on her back, and once all four of them were ready, they headed for the pyramid.

Hiding behind dunes so they weren't spot before reaching their destination, Tonya led them to the shadowed side.

"Where's the entrance? Are we supposed to tunnel our way in?" Jenny whispered.

"There should be a weak point around here…" Lizzy muttered, looking intently at her screen.

Tonya went to keep watch, peeking around the corner with Agumon at her back…

The sight of Etemon coming out of the pyramid, Babyface following him with a bored yawn, she instinctively tensed and hid against the stone.

"What is it?"

"Etemon and Babyface."

Agumon almost yelped, though she covered his mouth, and it caught their enemy's attention.

"What's wrong?" Jenny wondered.

"Etemon and Babyface are coming!" Tonya hissed lowly.

Silver eyes widened, meeting the green irises of her partner…

"FUDGENUTTERS." She grumbled, panicking under her breath.

Steph pulled them further into the cool darkness of the shadows, dark eyes catching Lizzy's.

"Please tell me the door is here."

"I-I don't-."

Jenny almost cried out when the stones she was trying to press against ended up being fake.

Seeing the entrance was hidden by a hologram, the others followed her without hesitation, barely hiding from Etemon and Babyface.

Tonya was trying to quiet her panting, Agumon almost collapsing against her side, and she stared out of the now see-through 'doorway'.

Steph stood up, shaking out her hair as she lifted Biyomon into her arms, Jenny assisting the youngest of their little group.

"Now that we're in here, where do we go?" Tonya wondered.

"This way…"

Lizzy searched through her directions, leading them down the hallway.

"There are weak points in the security…We can use them to get to the center of the pyramid…"

Going down stairs and around turns, the group looked around at the walls, only stopping when Tonya pointed something out.

"Those stones are see-through. Another weak point?"

"I think so…No one can see us from the other side, however…"

"Gazimon and Motley." Tentomon warned.

As the two pairs of foes walked past the doorway, Tonya paused to think of a way to get revenge.

After all, she figured getting thrown in a river didn't add up to what they'd done to Agumon…

Jumping out into the hall behind them, she smacked one Motley upside the head and tripped up the other's Gazimon.

Once she was safely back in the hidden hallway, she smiled at the sounds of fighting outside…

"Tonya!" Steph scolded in a hiss, clearly unhappy with the sudden development.

"What?"

Jenny, not wanting them to fight somewhere they could get caught, pulled the two after Lizzy.

"I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible! You could have gotten us killed!"

"But I didn't." Tonya replied easily.

"There's no reason for what you did! We could have been captured!"

"Jeez, take a chill pill. We're just data, remember?"

"Tonya-!"

Steph cut herself off when they entered a new room, the main design being a wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling electric fence.

The energy was almost visible within the metal wires, and it caused everyone to pause for a moment.

"We have to go through the fence of death?" Jenny voiced.

"It's the system's last line of defense…The weak point for the firewall is…"

Lizzy's quick mind immediately connected the map's distance to the true distance in the room.

"Here."

"Alrighty then!"

When Tonya slid through like it was a mist, Steph was speechless at the rash move.

'She didn't even check to see if it was safe?'

"You guys coming or what?"

After a hesitant moment, the rest of them followed her through, stunned at the massive steel room they found themselves in.

"WHOA…"

The room WAS rather large, technology clogging every space on the wall, and a gold, pyramid-like prism in the center.

It held a small machine-like Digimon, and an energy chain held his partner, a broad-shouldered, horned ox Spirit Evolution.

There was a door on the other side of the room, and what seemed like control panels and a lever on the left-hand wall.

"That's Datamon and Yoke." Tentomon informed.

"They disappeared a while ago. No one ever knew what happened to them." Gomamon explained.

"He sent the e-mail?" Tonya wondered.

"Of course it was me! Who else?"

Lizzy almost jumped as the audio file appeared on her laptop.

"H-He's communicating with us through the infrared port on my laptop…" She explained.

"Oh, a hardware woman. Well, listen. We haven't much time."

"Long, long ago, we fought Etemon and Babyface, and lost."

"One of my…RARE…miscalculations…Anyway, we was badly damaged, and he imprisoned us here to make me act as his webmaster, administering his network."

"Without Etemon knowing, however, he was able to slowly repair himself."

"Restoring my capabilities bit by bit over the years."

"Eventually, he gained control over Etemon's network, not total control, but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering baboon."

"At last, we're ready to free ourselves, but we need your help to break the cyber-lock."

"Uh huh…And what about the crest?" Jenny demanded.

"You said you knew where my crest was." Steph agreed.

"Yes, whatever you want! Just get me-us out of here!"

"How can we trust this guy?" Jenny wondered.

"He could give us techno-rabies!"

"Etemon and Babyface are your enemies as well as ours!"

"That makes us allies! Please!"

"You're our only hope!"

"Well…He's got a point…" Lizzy admitted.

"I'm sending instructions to disengage the cyber-lock."

Quickly reading through the instructions and instinctively storing them in her memory, the blonde headed for the control panel on the wall.

"Tonya? Could you push down the lever?"

"Sure."

Rushing to do just that, the redhead watched her friend move surely, moving the dial and pressing the red button.

"Pushing the lever back up should be it."

"Alright-."

"Hey, you!"

Tonya paused, and all eyes turned to the far door, where Etemon, his partner, and the two Gazimon and their own Spirit Evolution, glared at her.

"Oh, hey guys…Have a nice fall?"

"You little troublemaker!"

"We'll get you for this!"

"I can't wait to get my hands on you!"

She smiled confidently.

"Aw, you guys are so SENSITIVE. Did your boyfriends dump you?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH…" Jenny voiced, grinning.

"Third DEGREE burn!"

"And all this time, I thought-."

"WE thought."

"It was those kids who were making my network-."

"OUR network."

"To go on the fritz, but it was YOU, wasn't it Datamon?"

"Well, in a word…yes."

"You rat!"

Etemon charged towards the two girls near the control panel, and all four charms shone…

"Tiger!"

"Ferret!"

"Eagle!"

"Dolphin!"

The light blinded the Digimon, and Babyface leapt in, intent on fighting alongside his partner...

He may get annoyed by his Digimon, get frustrated with his selfish ways, but they were still linked…

Chaos would be nowhere without order, noise would mean nothing without silence…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Jenny tried to swing her tail to land a powerful hit to Babyface, but he grabbed said appendage and threw her into a wall.

Techie brought her feet up to hit his side, but she was punched in the gut and knocked back.

Tawny kicked up the lever before turning to see how the Digimon were faring…

Not too well…

Talon tried to dive-bomb at their opponent, but she was expertly caught, arms pinned and wings flailing uselessly.

"Let me go!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

She stopped in surprise, feeling her enemy pull her against his chest.

Now she knew what MEL felt like…

Datamon's glass prison opened, and his partner was freed of his special restraints.

"Now let's see how you like it!"

The glass flew towards Etemon, the Gazimon, and their partners, and Steph was released suddenly.

Stumbling backwards in surprise, she heard Birdramon flying down to try and shield her…

A large pane of glass hit Birdramon with its broad side, and both cried out as a smaller one spun Talon with the force of its strike.

As Birdramon Dedigivolved before hitting the floor, unconscious, the transformation fell away like stardust as Steph fell to her knees.

Shaking, the brunette lowered her head as glass continued to fly, reaching out for her fallen partner.

The pain still made her chest ache, and she really wanted to soothe Biyomon's pain.

"You BASTARD!" Tawny snarled, rushing towards Datamon and getting head-butted by his partner instead.

Wincing, she glared at him from the floor, side already bruising.

"We FREED you, you ungrateful-!"

"And I DO appreciate that, you chumps!"

"You lying little barf-bag anchovy FUDGENUTTER!" Jenny swore, tail smashing the Motley in her rage.

"Nano Spores!"

"Dark Network!"

The two attacks clashed harshly, causing dust to clog the air, and Steph coughed, shielding her partner.

Fire even destroyed some of the ceiling, the explosion rocking her violently, and the crimson-banged teen looked up when footsteps approached her.

"Tawny?"

Dark eyes widened to see Yoke instead, and she cried out as a burly arm caught her, pinning her arms.

As he picked up Biyomon, she screamed in the hopes of someone coming to her rescue…

"TECHIE! TRICKSTER!"

He was starting to run…

"_TAWNY_!!!"

The dust cleared to show Datamon and Yoke at the door, the latter holding Steph and Biyomon, startling everyone in the room.

"STEPH!" Tawny shouted, Greymon roaring as her surprise and anger filled their bond.

"With their power harnessed to ours, we will be more than a match for you two!"

"You wouldn't do that." Babyface threatened.

"The only reason you chose her is to try and get to us. It's not going to work, Datamon!"

"On the contrary, I believe it already has."

As the pair escaped, Etemon and Babyface tried to follow.

The Digimon blocked their path, and their partners raced after the fleeing targets.

"Damn it-!"

The three skidded to a halt at another firewall, electricity flying through the wires like wicked demons.

"TAWNY!!!"

"Steph!" Tawny shouted, breathless.

"The weak point was here, right?"

"Wait! I should check!" Techie retorted, too worried and excited to stutter.

"I'll be fine! We need to get Steph-!"

"Being fried to a crisp still HURTS, Tawny!" Trickster interrupted, grabbing her younger friend and pulling the tiger-girl from the danger.

"Tawny, don't do anything ridiculous!"

Techie's shout surprised both girls, and they turned to face her exasperated expression.

"This isn't some video game where you can't really die! We're still connected to our real selves back home! If you die here, you die there!"

Tawny froze, the information sinking in almost painfully…

"You mean…?"

'I risked my life? I could've DIED? Steph could die because of me?'

Fear flashed through her eyes, paralyzed her, and her eyes wouldn't leave the firewall she'd nearly walked into…

Pain flashed through all of them, and the transformations fell away as a wall was busted in, dust settling over their Dedigivolved partners.

"Now to finish you kids and put an end to your annoying interference!"

The ceiling was busted open, and Garurumon and Togemon came down, blocking off Etemon and Babyface from the group.

A blur picked up the three Digimon, and Lucky Feet jumped onto Garurumon's back.

"Come on!"

Fang had to physically lift Tonya onto her partner's back, and Togemon lifted the rest.

"Needle Spray!"

"Howling Blaster!"

As the evil Digimon was distracted, they managed to escape, and were soon back in the sphinx's mouth before Tonya was free of shock.

She was numb as Lizzy and Jenny explained what happened, deaf when Agumon tried to comfort her, unresponsive when Meg tried to get information…

There was one thought flashing through her mind, and it wouldn't leave…

'Your fear stopped you. You let Datamon and Yoke take Steph. It's your fault. Your fear hurt your loved ones again.'

"Tonya?"

The voice pulled her from the dark recesses of her mind, and she looked up at TJ's hopeful, worried eyes…

"What are we gonna do?"

Despite all the thoughts rushing through her head that she wasn't a worthy leader, they should just leave her there…

Determination steeled her heart, stopped the words, and her spirit blazed a bright as the sun.

"We're going to go back in there and save Steph."

Standing, the redhead turned to face the group.

"No matter what. No Digidestined left behind."

They all nodded, relieved to see she was back, and she looked out of the room into the sunset…

'Don't worry, Steph…I'm going to get you…Just hold on…'


	23. Chapter 23

"With Steph captured, we need to think of a way to save her…" Mel noted, biting into a piece of fruit.

The firelight flickered, and Tonya didn't lift her eyes from the flames, barely eating her own portion.

"Tonya."

Gold eyes flickered up to meet the blue irises of her slightly-older friend, and Meg sighed.

"This isn't your fault. This whole thing isn't up to you. We're all a part of this."

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same if they realized they'd…"

Tonya knew where Jenny was going…

'Almost killed themselves and doomed their friends forever…'

"But it didn't happen, so stop sulking! I mean, we should be planning, right?" Mel fumbled to recover, and gave a forced smile.

Tonya sighed, nodding slightly…

Lizzy had eaten faster than the others, and was in the room trying to figure out where Steph was.

The Digimon ate beside the 'doorway', and TJ had joined them because Meg didn't want her to hear their conversation.

"We'll get her back, Tonya." The black-haired girl assured.

"We're the Digidestined, remember? We can do anything!" Jenny agreed.

"We're not Kim Possible." Tonya joked weakly, a small smile on her face.

"Ha! I got you to smile, though!"

"We're all in this together. No Digidestined left behind, right?" Mel voiced.

"Right…"

"But we don't know where he is. We'll have to wait for Datamon and Yoke to make a move." Meg reasoned.

"But we can't just sit here!"

Tonya's soul was burning, her purpose so strong she could hardly hold it in.

She needed to save Steph, save Biyomon, protect her friends, save the Digital World, get home…

'But you're not alone, Tonya.'

The thought was the faintest of echoes, bouncing gently in her mind in Agumon's familiar voice.

Their connection was deep, strong feelings and, sometimes, thoughts, echoing in each others very souls.

Ever since that missed chance at Digivolving correctly, they'd been linked more deeply than before.

It soothed the weight off her shoulders, her heart, and made her muscles relax…

"We know what they want. Etemon and Babyface." Meg informed.

"If we just wait for them to make a move, we can intercept and get them back."

"But it might take too long…" Mel fretted.

"What if he DOES hurt Steph?"

"He won't. Steph's a tough cookie." Jenny assured, smiling.

"Remember when she beat the entire wrestling team? Or was banned from the self-defense club because she hurt the 'dummy' too much?"

Mel smiled weakly, nodding at the memories…

"If anyone can hold out against that bucket of bolts, it'd be Steph."

"We could defeat Etemon first…" Mel realized.

"Maybe if we did that, he wouldn't need to hold her anymore, and set her and Biyomon free!"

"We're not strong enough." Meg admitted.

"We'll think of something." Jenny interrupted.

TJ watched the main section of the group, noting the worried looks on their faces.

"Toko?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we can get Stephie and Biyomon back?"

"Of course we will!"

"Don't worry, Tammy." Gabumon soothed.

"We'll get them back before you know it."

"I'll make sure of it!" Agumon agreed.

"You don't worry about a thing, TJ. We'll take care of it." Gomamon added.

"Why don't you just rest? We'll sleep with you." Palmon offered.

"We'll make sure nothing else happens. Promise." Tentomon added.

TJ nodded, yawning tiredly and rubbing her eye as she rested her head on Gabumon's warm fur.

Curled up on the ground, she felt Tokomon curl into her arms as the other Digimon settled around her.

It didn't take very long for the warm circle to doze, soon in a restful slumber, and Meg sighed in relief to see them so far-gone.

"If I hadn't been so afraid, I could've saved Steph…" Tonya grumbled.

"I shouldn't have been afraid. Being afraid always messes things up!"

"You can't help being afraid." Mel replied.

"It's normal. Everyone's scared of something."

"You're not scared of anything if you're brave."

"You're not Supergirl!" Jenny nearly shouted.

"You're only human, even here! Of course you'll be afraid of death!"

Meg put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and caught her gaze.

"Being brave doesn't mean having no fears. Being brave means facing your fears even though you're afraid."

The words rattled something deep in her heart, a soft voice surfacing speaking with herself, an old audio tape nearly-forgotten…

'You can do anything if you believe you can!'

'Why?'

'Because you're Tonya! If you can't do it, then it'll never get done!'

"…Alright…"

"G-Guys!"

All three looked up as Lizzy stopped at the threshold of the room, looking excited.

"I-I know where Datamon and Yoke took Steph and Biyomon!"

The trio jumped to their feet, waking up TJ and the Digimon, and raced into the room to see what Lizzy had found.

Curious now, the youngest Digidestined followed, Tokomon on her head and the others on her heels.

"I was searching for a way Datamon and Yoke could have gotten away without getting caught by all those Gazimon."

Lizzy smiled brightly as Tentomon stopped at her side, clearly wondering what she'd found.

"I was searching through the maps I'd found of the pyramid…"

A new section of the map, another pyramid, appeared below the one where they'd found Datamon.

"He didn't really go very far. This is a secret lab I found, and I'm sure they ran here. It's the only place Etemon and Babyface wouldn't search."

"They're still in the pyramid?" Mel realized, excited.

"Exactly. They're in the deepest depths, but I'm sure we can make it."

"…Steph's still so close…"

Tonya sighed…

"I know it'll be dangerous, but…I'm going in. I won't ask you guys to come-."

"But we will." Meg assured.

"She's our friend too, remember?" Jenny agreed.

"We're all going to save her." Lizzy piped up.

"All for one and one for all!" TJ stated.

"We'll get her back together!" Mel insisted.

Agumon took hold of his partner's hand, and their eyes locked…

"We can do it, Tonya. Don't you think so?"

A smile crossed her face, and she nodded.

"I'm sure we can do it. Together."

Gold eyes lifted, capturing the group's attention immediately.

"I promise we'll all get through this. No one gets left behind in this family. I'll make sure of it."

Truthfully, no one felt more secure than at that moment, seeing the fiery certainty in their leader's eyes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the plan, guys."

Tonya stood with her back to the familiar hologram of the visible pyramid, red dots surrounding it.

"Etemon and Babyface have kicked up security on the outside, and me and Lizzy need to get inside without being seen."

Gesturing to the red dots, she showed how they surrounded the wall they needed to get to as well.

"So Jenny, you and Gomamon are gonna need to cause a distraction. Bomb the pyramid if you have to."

"No problem."

"We've got this!"

"Meg, you and Mel are her back-up. If Etemon and Babyface catch up to you guys, distract him and run."

"We know."

"We won't disappoint you!"

"What about me?" TJ wondered.

"You keep watch. Stay out of trouble, alright?" Meg replied.

"Alright!"

"Lizzy, you've got the directions?" Tonya wondered.

"Yes. The thing is…"

"What?"

The redhead wasn't sure she liked the look that crossed her friend's face…

"After the last passage that leads to Datamon's lab…The final defense…"

Violet eyes dropped to the screen, and Lizzy caught her breathe…

"Is another firewall…"

Tonya froze, remembering the electrified wall and the imminent danger surrounding it…

"Are you going to be alright, Red?" Jenny wondered.

"…I'll be fine…"

Releasing her tension, she turned to see the group.

"I don't care if Devimon and Bloodtongue are guarding that lab, I'm going in!"

Everyone relaxed, trusting her to complete the mission…

"Then let's get out there!" Jenny cheered.

Rushing to the sphinx's mouth, they all got down to the sand, Mel pulling a tan-colored blanket from Lizzy's bag.

As Meg and Jenny took their positions on two sides of the pyramid opposite their entrance, Mel hid the rest with the blanket.

With all of them hidden, a light came from a far-off dune…

"Dolphin!"

It grew, but it didn't seem to catch the attention of the Tyrannomon or Monochromon, their armadillo and fox Spirit Evolutions equally oblivious…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Ikkakumon reared up, Trickster on his head, and everyone tensed in preparation…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The pyramid shook under the force, and Tonya smiled slightly as Trickster's cheer reached them.

"Take that, you strawberry grub-nutters! Eat our explosives!"

The large Digimon roared, moving to follow the pair, and another light appeared…

"Wolf!"

Tonya was ready to bolt towards the pyramid, her hand on Lizzy's wrist…

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

As Ikkakumon turned to flee, Garurumon jumped at the straggling Gazimon and Motley, Fang on his back.

"Howling Blaster!"

Chaos broke loose, and the two Spirit Evolutions and their Digimon raced across the sand, the 'guards' on their tails.

"Now!"

Tonya pulled the blonde across the sand, Agumon and Tentomon on their heels and the secret entrance the redhead's focus.

Lizzy found the 'doorway' easily enough, and both looked up to see Garurumon and Ikkakumon almost disappear from sight…

Slipping inside, Tonya took hold of Agumon's hand and followed her friend down the hallways…

Mel watched everything carefully, TJ curled into her side and Palmon's arm on her shoulder blades.

'Come on, guys…Get out of there…'

Etemon's trailer began to move, and her eyes widened to see Etemon onboard.

"They'll need me! Stay here, TJ!"

Standing, she raced towards where she'd last seen the others, Palmon on her heels as her charm began to shine…

"Rabbit!"

The light enveloped her, and she was lifted off the ground…

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Zooming ahead so fast sand flew up in her wake, Lucky Feet tried to catch up with her friends as Togemon ran after her.

'PLEASE be alright! PLEASE!'

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

As their pursuers were slowed, Trickster's tail stiffened as the rumbling wheels of Etemon's trailer reached her ears.

"Run FASTER, Ikkakumon! I don't wanna be monkey food!"

"Dark Network!"

Explosions rattled the ground behind them, even defeating their enemies, and Ikkakumon stopped to see what was going on.

"Dear paste-fritters…"

"Etemon and Babyface!"

"You little troublemakers!"

"I'm a teenager! It's kinda my thing!" Trickster replied cheekily.

"Then again…BYE!"

As Ikkakumon tried to flee, Etemon was not having any of that.

"Dark Network!"

It stopped them, sand flying up, and Trickster was thrown from her partner's back.

"OW!"

Hitting the sand, she saw Babyface coming towards her, knives in hand…

"I don't think so, red-butt!"

Using her tail, she threw sand in her enemy's face, rolling out of the way of his strike.

"Howling Blaster!"

Babyface barely avoided Fang's fist, which was aimed for his face, and the wolf-girl jumped back to shield her older friend.

"Needle Spray!"

A cloud of dust nearly knocked the baboon-man off his feet, but Lucky Feet didn't land a strike, neither did her partner.

"Weren't there more of you? Or did they run away in fear?"

"That's none of your concern." Fang growled, rushing at him.

Her punch barely missed, but Babyface flipped her over his shoulder, slamming the wolf-girl on her back.

Garurumon was also thwarted, landing beside his partner in a crumpled heap.

"I'll get him!"

Trickster twirled to knock him with her tail, but he grabbed it instead, spinning her off-balance and punching the dolphin-girl in the gut.

Gasping for air, she fell beside her younger friend, Ikkakumon following suit.

"Needle Spray!"

Lucky Feet tried to rush in for another strike, but Babyface tripped her up as Etemon threw the needles back in Togemon's face.

Hitting the sand, the rabbit-girl winced as her own partner fell.

"Love Serenade!"

The attack hit all of them like a boulder, and the transformations fell away like sand as the Digimon Dedigivolved…

A voice issued from the pyramid, and as Etemon and Babyface were distracted, Meg pulled her friends away from the danger.

TJ lifted up the blanket so everyone could slip under, and they hung tight as their enemies realized their prey had disappeared…

It seemed, however, that they were heading back to the pyramid…

Meg sat up, concerned…

'Be careful…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonya jogged down the familiar hallway, Lizzy on her heels as they turned a corner.

The redhead hit the brakes once she realized the weak point they'd been searching for was blocked by rubble.

"I guess Ikkakumon got a little trigger-happy…"

"It could have happened yesterday…Here, we can go this way…"

Heading down another staircase, Tonya took two steps at a time as Agumon took hold of her hand.

Reaching a second hallway, they looked through a hologram-wall to see the Gazimon and Motley running around.

"It looks like they've found us in here." Tonya grumbled.

"We should hurry…We're so close…"

"Which way is the lab?"

"Once we go through here…"

Lizzy pointed out a doorway, leading to an empty hallway.

"We should go down the stairs and find the firewall…The weak point should be directly across from the steps…"

"Let's go-."

The roof began to crumble, and their eyes darted up to see Etemon's feet busting through the stone.

"MOVE!"

Tonya shoved Lizzy and the Digimon through the doorway, jumping after them as Etemon and Babyface fell through to their level.

"Found you."

"Now tell us where Datamon and Yoke are!"

Lizzy's charm began to glow, and she stood in front of her friend protectively…

"Ferret!"

The light surprised Tonya, who stared wide-eyed…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

As the Digimon blocked their path, Techie turned to Tonya and Agumon.

"You two go through to Steph and Biyomon! We'll hold them off!"

"But-!"

"GO!"

There were no reasons to disobey, and every to go, so Tonya could only nod, leading her partner in a run.

"Be careful!"

Taking the steps two at a time, she skidded to a halt at the end…

The same paralyzing fear twined around her heart like barbed vines, and she couldn't even speak.

Agumon looked up at his partner, noting her anxiety, and tugged on her hand…

"I can take care of it, Tonya…"

"…No."

Fists clenched, voices bubbled up in her mind, spurring her forward…

'_It's normal. Everyone's scared of something._'

'_You're only human, even here! Of course you'll be afraid of death!_'

'_You can do anything if you believe you can!_'

'_Because you're Tonya! If you can't do it, then it'll never get done!_'

'_Being brave doesn't mean having no fears. Being brave means facing your fears even though you're afraid._'

"If I don't do this…If I don't face my fears…They'll always control me."

"Tonya…"

Stopping right before it, Tonya raised her hand, almost touching it…

'Be brave. Be brave.'

"Come on! I know you can do it!"

Her heart picked up, and her hands began to shake…

"Come on! You're TONYA! You can do it!"

It clicked in her head, and she stopped quaking…

'I AM brave.'

Her hand surged forward, going through the weak point easily, and gold eyes snapped open as her crest began to shine.

'I did it!'

A crash, and the pair spun in place to see Etemon on Kabuterimon's head and Babyface with his foot on Techie's back.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"

Charm glowing, Tonya put a hand over it…

"Tiger!"

Techie covered her eyes as the light grew blinding, but it seemed Babyface and Etemon didn't have that kind of experience…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Greymon, take care of them!"

"Got it! Go save Steph!"

The tiger-girl nodded, rushing through the firewall and stopping at the sight of a large metal room.

A large super-computer on the opposite end, with two strange 'operating tables', caught her attention first.

Biyomon was strapped to the wall on her left, off the ground, over the table that was over there holding Steph.

There was another one, beside Datamon and Yoke, before the computer screen.

That one didn't have a spark in its dark eyes, any emotion on its face, and Tawny immediately knew it wasn't her friend.

"Steph! Biyo!"

"Tawny! He has my crest, charm and Digivice!"

The tiger-girl hissed, and Yoke tossed his horns threateningly.

"Let them go before I rip your horns out and throw you both through a trash compactor!"

"I don't think so, fool!"

"Once we give this copy the crest, charm and Digivice, she will become the new Stephanie."

A hand came out of the control panel, carrying the tag, crest within, charm, and the red Digivice.

"I don't think so!"

Rushing forward, she flipped over Yoke's charge and snatched them easily, immediately turning to race to her friend.

"I will not allow a CHILD to ruin my plans for revenge!"

The table beneath her, and the floor, disappeared, and Steph cried out as she began to fall…

"STEPH!"

Catching the girl's wrist, Tawny slammed onto the ground on her chest on the edge of the hole.

"Tawny!"

"Hold on!"

Hissing as Yoke stepped harshly onto her back, Datamon stopped just beside them.

"I no longer require the original."

Grabbing their wrists, he tried to pry their grips loose…

"Return what you took from me, and I may spare your friend."

"Whatever you say."

A sharp smirk crossed her face, and she held her closed fist down towards her friend.

"Catch, Steph!"

"NO!"

Fingers closing around all three, the charm began to shine…

"Eagle!"

Yoke backed away at the sudden brightness, and Datamon released his hold…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

As Talon flew up, lifting her friend with her, Birdramon knocked Datamon and Yoke to the ground.

"Welcome back!"

Talon smiled, putting the charm and tag around her neck before clicking the Digivice into place.

"Good to BE back. Let's go, Birdramon!"

The massive bird Digimon knocked down the firewall, coincidentally shocking Etemon and Babyface with the debris.

"Talon! Tawny!"

Techie grinned, happy to see they were alright, and grabbed onto Kabuterimon's horn to swing up.

"Let's get out of here. The others are waiting for us." Tawny decided, jumping up onto Greymon's shoulder.

"Go on, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

As a hole was made in a wall, the trio slowly blasted their way out into the open air.

The others were running towards them, relieved to see they were alright, when a strange wind began to blow.

None of the Digidestined, or their Digimon, felt a pull, but it was dragging the Tyrannomon and Monochromon in.

Moving away from the pyramid in case something blew, Meg and TJ rode with Birdramon, Jenny with Kabuterimon, and Mel on Greymon's opposite shoulder.

Once a decent distance away, everyone disembarked and stared as even the sand moved.

Green light escaped the cracks in the pyramid, and it slowly began to crumble…

Meg's eyes widened as a huge black sphere of cables and wires emerged from the rubble, Etemon hooked up to it.

He seemed pumped, with cables and wires attached to his chest and shoulders, and Tawny shuddered.

"What happened to him?" Techie worried.

"He must have merged with that darkness Datamon almost dropped me into." Talon informed, wings bristling anxiously.

"Where's Babyface?" Tawny noticed.

Something busted through the stone in an explosion of force, and an ashen, towering Babyface stood from the rubble.

"JEBUS…" Jenny whispered.

"Come on! We have to fight!"

Talon took to the air, Techie running after her, as their partners followed.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Talon dove for Babyface, intent on striking him in the chest, as Techie jumped up to deliver a kick to his stomach.

None of the attacks had any affect, and the Spirit Evolutions were knocked away by a blast of dark energy.

Spinning head-over-heels in the air, Talon barely managed to catch the younger girl before crashing on the sand.

"Dark Network!"

The attack barely grazed them, but Birdramon and Kabuterimon were smacked out of the air by the force.

The attack struck some dunes instead, and they seemed to…

MELT…

"Oh no…"

Mel covered her mouth in shock, Palmon holding onto her shorts.

"What are we going to do?" TJ worried, clinging to her sister's arm.

"Dark Networl!"

The sphinx was struck next, and as it began to disappear, Tawny looked down at her glowing crest…

"There's no way we can stop him." Meg realized.

"If he keeps this up…The whole Digital World…"

Techie winced as her leg protested, and Talon helped her to her feet.

"It'll be destroyed."

"…No. There's something we can do."

Surprised eyes locked onto Tawny, but she ignored them, looking up at Greymon.

"Will you come with me?"

"I'll go with you anywhere, Tawny. No matter what."

Smiling brightly, the redhead nodded.

"Come on, then!"

Running towards Etemon and Babyface, she heard Greymon's thundering footsteps at her back.

"Tawny!"

"What are you doing?"

"Be careful!"

The crest was glowing brighter, taking up some of her vision, and the tiger-girl felt her chest fill with fiery strength.

"You want to fight us?"

"Let's see how you do! Dark Network!"

"Dark Knives!"

Both were nearly knocked down by the assaults, but Tawny held her ground.

"We're not done!"

The energy escaping her crest was almost TANGIBLE…

"We're not going to run! We're not going to stop fighting!"

The energy began to spin around her feet like a tornado, and Greymon was glowing…

"We're going to defeat you because we're not afraid to face you!"

No one could see them clearly anymore…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

A column of fire burst up from the sand, surrounding Tawny…

"Transformation of Courage into…"

Bursting from the flames, she hit the sand transformed once more, twin swords in hand and eyes aflame.

"Courageous Tawny!"

Her clothes had changed once more, her crest on the back of her leather jacket, and the group gaped…

"She did it…" Talon whispered.

"Fools. You can not defeat us!"

"We'll show you!"

"Dark Knives!"

"Dark Network!"

Metalgreymon slashed the opposing Digimon's attack with his metal claws, and Courageous Tawny knocked the large knives away.

Once they had disintegrated, she glared up at Babyface, grip tightening on her swords.

'Let's get him, Metalgreymon.'

'I'm with you, Tawny.'

Blades bursting into flame, the tiger-girl crossed them, concentrating on the energy…

"No! Stop!"

"Don't!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Blazing Courage!"

Swiping both swords, a large flaming X flew towards Babyface, and both Digimon and partner cried out when the attacks struck.

The evil power seemed to make both begin to melt, causing a strange rift to open in the air.

It tried to suck her in, but the tiger-girl grabbed hold of her partner's claw, her own digging into the metal.

"Metalgreymon, hold on!"

"I'm trying, Tawny!"

His feet were lifted off the sand, and their eyes widened as they were pulled through the air…

"Metalgreymon!"

"Tawny!"

The last thing either saw was the Digidestined, looking shocked…

One shout reached their ears before everything disappeared…

"TAWNY!!!"


	24. Chapter 24

Staring at the trees and the sidewalk and the benches, Tonya felt her heart stop…

"Oh my God…"

"Where are we, Tonya?"

The redhead blinked, looking down at herself to realize that she was no longer Courageous Tawny.

She was normal again, and Metalgreymon had Dedigivolved to Koromon.

"We're in Central Park…On Earth…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Koro…"

Looking up at the leaves and the familiar sky, she breathed out in relief, scooping Koromon up.

"Don't worry, Koro. There's no real danger here."

Smiling reassuringly, she started walking down a path in a slight daze…

"This is home…I'm positive…I came here as a child…With Kitty…"

"We're really in your world? How did we get here?"

"It must have been that rift…Our attacks and Etemon's weird powers must have opened a portal or something…"

"How are we supposed to get back?"

That had Tonya halting immediately, really thinking about the situation as her brain came out of shock.

"…I don't really know…But we'll think of something, right?"

"Right!"

Smiling as she felt Koromon's certainty flood into her, Tonya continued to walk onward.

"This won't be so bad. Maybe we can go by Kitty's favorite antique store and find her there."

"I'll really get to meet your sister?"

"Of course!"

Something moved above her, and she stopped, ears immediately straining to catch the sound again.

"Tonya?"

"Oh, it must have been nothing…I'm just paranoid after all that time in the Digital World…"

Shaking off the feeling of being watched, she continued out of the park, looking around.

It was still sinking in that she was back in New York City…

"Where are we going?"

"Oh…Uh…This way…"

Turning right, she started down the sidewalk, easily sliding through the swarm of people as if she'd never left New York.

Instinct took over, and she weaved through the people easily as Koromon looked around in amazement.

He'd never seen so many humans!

Truthfully, he'd always thought the group had been the only humans in either world…

Children clung to their parents, looking fearfully at Koromon and some even starting to cry.

Tonya started to notice, and covered the Digimon as best she could before slipping into an alley.

"What's wrong, Tonya?"

"Nothing, Koro…"

"Why were those children crying?"

"Um…WELL…"

"Were they scared of me?"

"…Kind of…"

"Why?"

Koromon couldn't understand why anyone should fear him at all in his current form.

He was practically harmless, even to humans, and not very threatening-looking either.

"Kids have wild imaginations. It's nothing personal, Koro."

"What do you mean? Do you mean they think I'll bite them?"

"It's nothing, Koro." She replied vehemently.

"Just because someone's scared of you for no reason doesn't mean you have to give a flying shit."

"Tonya?"

Her eyes were steely, clearly upset, and he listened to her loud heartbeat against his ear…

"You're a great friend, and if they can't think to try and see that, it's their loss!"

"Tonya."

Her tirade was halted by his soft voice, and Tonya blinked before locking eyes with Koromon.

"It's alright. I don't care as long as you still like me the way I am."

"Aw, Koro…"

"Well, would you look at this, boys!"

Tonya immediately tensed, gold eyes narrowing as three gang members approached from the darker end.

They were Purple Dragons, the tattoos on their arms proved it.

"Tonya?"

Covering Koromon's mouth, she started backing towards the alley mouth, seeing one of them toting a metal pipe.

'CRAP-CRAP-CRAP!'

"It's a little girl and her toy!"

"Hey! Who are you calling little?!" She growled, clearly not amused.

"OOOH, she's a fiery one, boss."

"Why don't you come over here and we'll have some fun, sweetheart?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Koromon stared up at his partner in surprise, having never heard any of them swear.

Jenny had clearly swore before, but hers were more creative, using no true curses or venom.

Was this a dangerous situation?

Did he need to protect her?

"Don't be like that, honey."

He reached for her arm, and the redhead moved back sharply, kicking a trashcan into his shins.

As the Purple Dragons toppled over, Tonya ducked to avoid his friend's grabs.

"You little-!"

"Get back here!"

"I don't think so!"

Running down the alley was her only option, and Tonya took it without hesitation.

Unfortunately, one of them grabbed her arm, tossing the redhead into a wall.

Wincing, she bared her teeth in a warning snarl as the Purple Dragon held her to the brick by her shoulder.

Shadows jumped down from the fire escape above, but it was Koromon that jumped into action first.

"Bubble Blow!"

The gangster fell back in surprise, and the shadows jumped on the three Purple Dragons as Tonya caught her partner.

Adrenaline still pounding through her system, the redhead stared as she realized that her saviors weren't human at all…

"Who are they?" Koromon wondered, blinking in amazement.

'Guess they're not Digimon or Spirit Evolutions then…'

Tonya didn't move as the humanoid turtles turned to return her stare, and she tilted her head in a curious manner.

"Hi."

Her casual tone seemed to catch them off-guard, and one stepped closer, sheathing katana.

"You're not afraid?"

Looking him straight in the eye, she felt her guard fall almost instinctively, as if she knew no harm would come to her now…

"Why would I be? You guys saved us a whole lot of trouble."

"Us?" Another wondered, putting some sort of staff onto his shell.

"Me and Koromon. You know, the little pink head I'm carrying around?"

"EW…Why are you carrying a HEAD around, dudette?"

"He's not dead!" She replied hastily.

"It's just the way he is in this form!"

"Ya got a lot 'a explainin' ta do."

"I'm starting to get that…"

"Isn't April's place near here?"

Tonya perked, the name ringing a bell in her head…

"April O'Neil?"

"You know her?"

"My sister goes to her antique shop all the time."

Gold eyes lit up, and she was almost vibrating with energy…

"Is my sister there?"

"You mean little Katharine? April talks about her, says she came after her parents went to work even though she's sick."

"She did what?!"

Her brain sparked with urgency, and the redhead looked ready to bolt towards '2nd Time Around' without a second thought.

"I should've KNOWN she'd do that!"

"Calm down."

The blue-masked turtle put his hands on her shoulders to keep the redhead from panicking.

"We'll take you, alright?"

After a moment, she grasped her self-control and nodded, her muscles no longer shaking with tension.

Nodding, Tonya's arms tightened around Koromon, who could only grunt slightly.

"TONYA, I can't BREATHE…"

"Oh, sorry…"

The orange-masked turtle stared at the Digimon in wide-eyed surprise as his 'older' comrade offered her to ride on his shell.

"It can talk?"

"HE can talk. And his name's Koromon."

No more words were shared as the turtles jumped up onto the fire escape, Tonya wrapping one arm around the turtle's shoulders.

She felt weightless, light as a feather, as he carried her, and squeezed her knees around his shell to hold on more tightly.

They hadn't been as far from the antique shop as Tonya had thought, and they got in the shop from the back.

It seemed that the store was empty, so the turtles felt it safe enough to walk in.

The redheaded woman behind the counter raised her head, curious as to why her ninja friends had decided to visit her…

Until she saw Tonya…

"Tonya? I thought you went on a trip with your grandmother and friends."

"Long story…"

"Ton-Ton?"

Gold eyes locked on the young girl that walked around some shelves, and the redhead couldn't remember feeling so relieved in her life…

"Kitty…"

A smile lit up the preteen's face, and she raced to hug her sister around the waist.

"You came back!"

"Yeah…I have some stuff I need to tell you about, Kitty…"

"About your trip to the Digital World?"

Tonya stiffened in surprise, staring down at her sister in shock…

"How did you…?"

"Where else would you find a Koromon?"

"Um…The toy store?"

"TON-TON…"

"Why don't you explain upstairs?" April offered, clearly intrigued as she flipped the sign on her front door.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that, April-."

"It's no trouble. Up you go."

As the older woman herded the six teens up to her apartment above the shop, and had them settle on the couch as she went to make some drinks.

"So, who are you guys?"

"I am Leonardo."

"I'm Mikey!"

"Donatello, but you can call me Don."

"Raphael."

"Now that we all know each other…What IS he?" Mikey questioned.

"Koromon? He's a Digimon."

Blank stares…

"It's a long story…"

"We're listening." Leo assured.

"I just need to know something…What's the date?"

Don blinked in confusion as Kitty sat beside her sister on the couch.

"Ton-Ton, its June 6th. You left for the cabin today."

Gold eyes widened, and Tonya closed her eyes, really thinking it over…

"That's impossible…"

"Why? Somethin' 'appen?"

"I've been in the Digital World for months. I JUST got back."

"The Digital World?" Don wondered.

"It's a parallel shadow world or something like that…I don't know how to explain it, really. I'm not the one who figured it all out."

Tonya sighed, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Koromon is from there?" Leo prodded.

"Yup! I'm a Digital Monster, Digimon for short!" Koromon answered.

"There's more than Digimon there. There are Spirit Evolutions that bond with Digimon, too."

"Spirit Evolutions?" Don questioned.

"Like weird animal/human hybrids that are spiritually connected with a particular Digimon. There was one that looked like she was part spider, one that was part snake…"

"An' what's the point 'a that?"

"I don't know. It's just a…RULE or something there. Once a Digimon reaches a certain level, it needs a partner."

"Level? Like in a video game?"

"No, I don't think so…Digimon take on different forms by Digivolving. There's a baby form, In-Training, like Koromon, Champion and then Ultimate."

"Is Koromon your partner?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. When we went to the Digital World, we could evolve into Spirit Evolutions when they went to Champion."

"Why would ya be dragged there? Fer shits an' giggles?"

"No…We're the Digidestined, and we were brought there to save it from evil. You know, the normal prophecy thing about awesome superheroes saving the innocent."

"COOL…" Mikey whistled.

"Why are you here then?" April questioned, putting down a tray of coffee, hot chocolate, and tea.

"We were fighting an evil Digimon and his partner…"

Tonya breathed out as Kitty hugged her side, Koromon looking up at her…

"We managed to beat him, but our attacks opened a rift…And we were suddenly HERE…The others didn't come through…"

"You've been through a lot, sweetheart. Why don't I make you some lunch?"

"April, I couldn't possibly ask you to-."

"Sure!"

"Koro, that's rude!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Well, you can just deal!"

"But TONYA…"

He tried to hop off her lap, but Tonya held firm, getting pulled off the couch for her effort.

"Lesson number one!" She managed as Koromon began dragging her to the kitchen…

"Unless you're a Digimon's partner, DO NOT get between it and food!"

Mikey snorted as she was dragged behind the counter, and the sound of wrestling ensued.

Tonya popped up behind it, smiling sheepishly.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat? Koromon's kinda-."

She winced.

"OW! KORO, MY FINGER IS NOT FOOD! He's kinda hungry."

"There should be some oranges…"

Tonya immediately grabbed one, tossing it into the air so Koromon jumped up and ate it, skin and all.

"EW…" Mikey voiced.

"Digimon don't particularly care." The redhead admitted.

Kitty giggled, and Koromon hopped up onto her lap, turning to face his partner.

"Oh, alright…You're such a little pig…" Tonya teased, grabbing three more oranges.

It was like watching the interaction between close friends, seeing the ease and care between them.

"How are you planning on getting back?" Don wondered.

Tonya paused a moment, hesitated, before giving Koromon another orange to eat.

"I don't know…"

Sighing, she rubbed her eye to fight back the drowsy feeling that was coming from Koromon…

"Tonya, why don't you rest? We'll be quiet." April offered.

"No, no…I'm fine…"

Yawning, the redhead was starting to lean to one side when Leo lifted her up.

"Thanks…" She muttered, already falling asleep.

"It's alright."

The blue-masked turtle put her into one of April's guest rooms, laying her carefully on the bed, when he noticed something.

There were faint scars on her legs, like badly-healed cuts, with a strange spot on her leg that looked like a very pale skin-colored bruise…

Carefully, he touched it with his fingertips, pulling back when she flinched in pain and Koromon cried out in the other room.

'Spiritually linked…'

It made sense now, what she'd said…

'Spirit Evolutions are linked to Digimon with their SPIRITS. Whatever one feels, the other does as well.'

Walking back to the main room, he found Kitty petting the Digimon's head soothingly, seeming to take away his foreign pain.

"What do you know about the Digital World?" Don wondered, crouching down to the girl's level.

The twelve year old looked up, with strangely all-knowing eyes that made her seem older than her years…

"It's near the cabin. And the twin towers. Where they were, actually…"

"How is it near there?"

"It's everywhere. The computer can make Digieggs come."

"Now yer tellin' me 'e came from an egg?"

Kitty nodded, and Raph grumbled, rubbing his brow to fight back a headache.

Koromon was dozing already, but he woke up enough to eat some food that April offered.

"What do you think about this, Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"It's possible…The Battle Nexus a couple years ago proves that there's such a thing as other worlds. This one just seems more connected."

"But there are still people there. How would we get them here? Or Tonya back over there?" Leo wondered.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if we had the person that figured out everything about it…Still, they're stuck IN the Digital World."

"Why don't we just 'ave 'em bust 'nother rift thin' an' they can get back that way?"

"Raph, it's not that easy. It would take unimaginable energy. Besides, their energy probably mixed with their enemy's to open it."

Kitty was smiling, playing Patty Cake with Koromon, as April sat down, turning on the news.

No one really paid much attention, but they heard a gasp from the hallway.

All heads turned to see Tonya, who was staring, wide-eyed and shocked, at the TV…

"It's Meramon and Silverwing…"

Gazes following hers, the turtles almost jumped to see a giant flaming Digimon on the screen, a winged girl hovering over his shoulder…

As they disappeared, the picture changed to a desert village being hit by a flood, a large sea dragon and alligator-girl in the water…

"Seadramon and Razorjaw…"

It changed again, showing a snowing tropical city, a large snowman and a broad-chest bear-like man at his side…

"Frigimon and Bearclaw…"

"Finally, someone else can see them, too."

Everyone snapped around to stare at Kitty, who was hugging Koromon as her eyes were trained on the screen…

"Mom and dad didn't believe me when I started seeing Digimon and Spirit Evolutions on the TV…"

"How long?" Tonya managed to ask.

"Since the climates began to shift. No one else could see them."

The redhead leaned on the doorframe, and the pieces began to click into place…

"It's happening here, too…"

"What is?" Raph demanded.

"The Digital World and Earth are connected…If something happens to one, it happens to the other…"

"Because the Digital World is in danger, so is Earth?" Mikey worried.

The redhead nodded numbly…

"If I was in the Digital World, all we'd have to do is defeat the evil Digimon and all that…But I don't know how to get back…"

Something started beeping, and she lifted up her Digivice, stunned to see the screen shining so suddenly.

The microwave and the TV, even the clocks, began to go on the fritz, and Koromon tensed in preparation for an attack…

April jumped when the computer suddenly turned on, static making the image unclear at first, until the voice finally came through...

"TONYA!"

"It's Lizzy!" She realized, jumping to reach it first.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, are you okay? What's going on?!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm safe! I'm back on Earth with Koromon!"

"Then the-."

The static rushed up, and her hold on the screen threatened to bend the casing.

"LIZZY!"

"Don't-Come back-Too dangerous-Safer-Where you are-."

"I'm not leaving you guys! Tell me how to get back!"

"Better off-There-."

The screen died, and she froze for a long moment before her shoulders slumped in defeat…

Kitty stood up, Koromon in her arms, blue eyes shining with worry.

"Ton-Ton?"

"Tonya? What are we gonna do?" The Digimon wondered.

"…I don't know…"

She sounded so defeated that even Raph felt sympathy for her.

It was obvious her friends were in some kind of danger, and she was in no shape to help them at all.

"..."

Staring down at her Digivice, Tonya slumped against a wall…

"…I know this thing is powerful enough to get me there…It did before…"

Her eyes shimmered with tears, but she held them in as her hand clenched over the orange device.

"Why won't it take me there again?"

"Tonya…Maybe you should relax." April fretted.

"Putting so much pressure on yourself is keeping you from thinking clearly."

"Yeah…I just need to relax…" Tonya muttered, muscles slowly loosening.

Koromon hopped from Kitty's arms to his partner's, and she caught him more on instinct than anything else.

"Why don't you try and meditate?" Leo offered, hoping to help her.

Something about her clearly pulled at his heartstrings, and she was undoubtedly distraught.

It was obvious the teen wasn't usually this troubled, and he couldn't help wanting to soothe her worries.

"Alright…I'll try…"

Allowing herself to be led towards the now-free couch, Tonya slid into the lotus position on the soft cushions.

Leo took a similar position on her left, and she tried to relax…

As the mist of panic and pain and worry began to thin, her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out…

Her grandmother had taught her how to meditate as a child, to help her through the panic attacks she'd been prone to.

It seemed she hadn't lost her touch, even after all these years.

Kitty sat on the floor, back against the couch, as Koromon closed his eyes and let his partner's calm wash over him…

Mikey was the first to notice a light over her chest, and sat up sharply.

"Dudes, look!"

Her tiger charm was shining brightly, and Leo noticed, even though the veil of meditation.

It was almost hovering in the air in front of her chest, and the crest she wore was beginning to blink…

Tonya seemed completely lost in her trance, as was Koromon, so neither noticed what was going on.

Before anyone could snap her out of it, the whole building shook, knocking the redhead and her Digimon off the couch.

Her Digivice was beeping like crazy, and Tonya scrambled to her feet to find out what was going on…

Looking outside, gold eyes widened at the sight a few streets away…

"Tyrannomon and his Spirit Evolution…"

The large red Digimon seemed almost static-like, inconsistent, and turned his head to the right…

"Blaze Blast!"

Everyone winced as everything shook once more, and the redhead looked back at Koromon on the floor.

"We've got to go!"

"Tonya!"

"Where are you going?"

"Tyrannomon got here through some sort of portal! If I find it-!"

Nearly slipping on the steps as Koromon jumped onto her shoulder, Tonya looked back.

"I can get back to the Digital World!"

"Ton-Ton-!"

"Kitty, you stay here! It's not safe!"

As she disappeared to the shop below, Tonya shouted up the stairwell…

"Watch her for me!"

The turtles shared a glance before staring at Kitty, who had a determined look on her face…

"…I think she's found a loophole…" Leo muttered.

Tonya burst out of '2nd Time Around', Koromon under her arm, and rushed towards where she saw Tyrannomon.

'Maybe I can really get back! Then I can fix this!'

She'd ALMOST reached her target, when he just…

Disappeared…

Skidding to a halt, she stared at the empty space, heart dropping painfully into her stomach.

"NO…"

"Tonya, look out!"

The ground exploded down the street, and Tonya whirled around to see what had caused it.

"Drimogemon and Digger!"

They disappeared as quickly as they'd come, and the redhead looked around to see a deserted street.

'No one's here to see…'

"We have to get back!"

"Even if I did, I can't help you…"

Looking down at Koromon in surprise, gold eyes sparked in surprise.

"Koro?"

"Even after all the food I've eaten, I can't seem to Digivolve…You don't need me…"

"Of course I do! We need each other!"

"I'll go back alone, then. I don't want to pull you away from Kitty again…"

"I'm not running away! We're in this together! Don't you remember, Koro?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Tonya."

"It'll hurt me more if you leave me here alone!"

"TON-TON!"

Pausing, both turned to see Kitty running towards them, the turtles following from the shadows the buildings made.

"Kitty?! I told you to stay at April's!"

"I had to come! I want to go with you!"

"No! I told you, it's too dangerous!"

Her eyes locked on the turtles.

"How could you let her come out here! She could be in trouble-!"

"Tonya!"

Koromon's shout startled her, and she followed his gaze, as well as the turtles', to a Digimon and Spirit Evolution across the street…

"Ogremon and Poisontail…" Tonya breathed, surprised.

"What are they waitin' fer?"

Gold eyes flickered around, and froze on the street light…

"They're waiting for the light to change…"

Kitty clung to her sister's waist, and Leo stepped closer to the pair, one hand on his katana.

"What do we do?"

"Maybe if we just wait…They'll disappear like the others…"

Koromon tensed at her feet, in case her theory was wrong, and Tonya carefully positioned herself in front of Kitty…

The light turned green, and the two strange wraiths charged so fast the redhead almost couldn't keep up.

"GET DOWN!"

Taking Poisontail's pounce in the chest, she tumbled, wrestling with her tail and dodging the sharp fangs.

Ogremon's club tried to come down on Koromon, and the little Digimon dodged as the sidewalk exploded.

"Tonya!"

"We'll help you, dudette!"

"Don't!" She snarled, kicking Poisontail in the stomach and putting her hand just below her opponent's jaw.

"I can handle this! Take care of Kitty!"

Kitty looked from Tonya to Koromon fearfully, seeing the two Digimon jumping from building to building…

Struggling to keep Poisontail's deadly fangs from her neck, the tiger-girl snarled in challenge as they wrestled, ending up in the street.

"Bubble Blow!"

A right hook to the face, and Poisontail wrapped her tail around Tonya's torso, squeezing her lungs in retaliation.

Gasping in pain, her vision began to blur…

"K-Koro…!"

"Tonya! Hold on!"

"I-I can't…"

Tonya began to flail, still holding her opponent's long, poison-filled fangs from her neck…

"K-Koro, Digivolve…!"

"I can't! You need to use the Digivice!"

"I-I'm kinda…BUSY…"

Raph almost charged, but Leo grabbed his arm.

True, he wanted to help her as well, but it would cause more trouble than help…

Koromon hit the wall of a building, and Ogremon caught up faster than expected…

His club struck the In-Training Digimon into the air, and Tonya gasped at the foreign pain.

"KORO!"

Her Digivice shone bright as a star…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…"

A hole of light opened in the sky above them, making the rest of the wide expanse darken, as it sucked up rubble…

"AGUMON!!"

Landing on a streetlamp, Agumon stayed crouched as Ogremon looked down at him from a balcony.

Tonya felt strength flood through her limbs, and both enemies tried to land a fatal blow at the same moment…

"Pepper Breath!"

Tonya kicked Poisontail into the air, and the force of the rift's suction lifted both her and Ogremon through.

Sitting up, Tonya rubbed her chest, glad to feel oxygen fill her lungs, and looked up at her Digimon.

"Agu…"

Getting to her feet, her head snapped up to see him start floating up…

"AGU!"

"I have to go back, Tonya…"

His eyes almost shimmered…

"Goodbye…"

"Agu, wait! I'm coming with you!"

As he disappeared from sight, she almost ran forward when Kitty caught her wrist…

"Ton-Ton…"

Looking back in surprise, she relaxed when the younger girl hugged her around the waist, burying her face in her elder sister's back.

"Please don't get hurt…"

"…I promise…"

Squeezing Kitty's hand reassuringly, she locked eyes with Leo…

"I'm sure you'll be taken care of…But I have to go now…"

Digivice a steady, vibrating force in her hand, it began to lift Tonya into the air…

"I'll be sure to come back, Kitty…Don't worry…"

"I know you will…"

A smile crossed her face as Kitty's arms slid away from her as the Digivice pulled her higher…

"Goodbye for now…"

No longer being held, Tonya floated into the bright circle in the sky, and it closed after her.

Don was frozen, brain whirring to keep up with what he'd seen, as Mikey put a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Come on, mini-dudette. Let's get you home."

After a moment, she nodded, letting him lift her onto his shell so the orange-masked turtle could carry her.

Raph turned, pulling Don along as he followed Mikey, and paused to find Leo hadn't moved.

The blue-masked turtle still stood there, watching the sky intently, as if that alone would open it once more…

"Yo, Fearless. What's up?"

"…Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Didn't ya see 'er kick that snake's ass? She'll be fine."

"…I hope so…"

With a sigh, the blue-masked turtle followed his brother, slipping into shadow…

'Be careful, Tonya…'


	25. Chapter 25

"We came back where we left them…I wonder where they went…" Tonya muttered, looking across the sand in a sweep.

"It's only been a few hours…They can't be that far, right?"

"They could be farther than I thought…"

The redhead put a hand on her partner's head, leaning slightly on him.

"We got back on the same day we got sucked into the Digital World…Maybe…Maybe time moves differently in our worlds."

"How?"

"We'd been gone for months…And we got back pretty soon after…Time could move faster here…"

"Well, how could we prove it?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

Smiling sheepishly, Tonya ran a hand through her hair…

"But I'm sure Lizzy could explain it. We've just got to find the others first."

"How are we going to do that?"

"…That's a good question…Just give me a minute. I'll think of something."

"We might be here a while…"

"AGU!"

"I'm kidding!"

A beeping cut them off, and Tonya blinked a moment in confusion before removing her Digivice from her shorts.

Looking at the screen, the redhead was a bit surprised to see a small map on it, with two blinking red dots.

"Well, I guess one of these is us…" She muttered, moving the Digivice in a sweep before her.

"That would be this one…So THAT one must be somebody!"

"Who?"

"How am I supposed to know? Besides, it doesn't matter. It's SOMEBODY!"

Smiling, she started following the signal across the sand, picking up speed.

Agumon chuckled, jogging to catch up to his partner as her excitement leaked into his blood.

The dunes rolled gently around them, like gold waves in a dry sea, and Tonya managed to steer them properly.

She wasn't very sure which direction they should go, or how distance was determined on this small map, but she was guessing.

Thankfully, she hadn't led them very astray, and their destination was actually getting closer.

As the teen focused on the Digivice, Agumon watched the scenery around them.

To make sure they weren't attacked, of course…

Or ran into anything…

Personally, Agumon didn't want his snout flattened unless it was for a good cause…

Grass began to sprout up in tufts, growing thicker and larger the farther they went, and Tonya looked up when she noticed the change.

There was a natural path that twisted down a gentle slope, stopping at a bridge that arched over a small river.

A forest stood on the other end, with gentle green leaves and pliant branches.

"Come on, Agu. Maybe they're in here."

Jogging across the wooden bridge, Tonya stopped on the soft earthy riverbank to wait for her partner.

"Hurry up, Agu! They could be in trouble!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Tonya!"

Agumon stopped beside his partner, taking hold of her hand.

"Besides, wouldn't we notice if they were in trouble?"

"Have you ever heard of being GAGGED? Anything could have happened while we were gone!"

"I'm sure they're fine, Tonya." Agumon soothed.

"Yeah…"

Her shoulders slowly relaxed…

"I hope so…"

Looking down the river, the redhead studied the body of water on the other side…

"Looks like a lake…"

"Does this mean we're out of the desert?"

Tonya shrugged as the trees encased them in a tunnel, leading them down the path someone had trodden before.

"I suppose. Water means plants, so it makes sense that forest would start up."

"Does that mean food?"

Smiling slightly, she shook her head in amusement at the hopeful look Agumon gave her…

"Is that all you think about? Look, let's find whoever is nearby and THEN eat. Alright?"

"Alright!"

The beeping grew more insistent, more high-pitched, and it caught Tonya's attention.

Looking at the screen once more, she felt excitement speed her heart rate…

"They're close! Come on, Agu!"

Starting to run, her feet hit the ground hard as Agumon raced after on her very heels.

The trees rushed by in blurs of brown and green, and gold eyes stayed fixed on the road ahead until the trees cut off.

Skidding to a halt, with Agumon crashing into her shins, Tonya barely managed to keep her balance before noticing who was before her.

"Tokomon?!"

The little Digimon was before them, looking half-asleep, with TJ's crest, Digivice, and charm on the ground at his side.

Falling on her knees beside the In-Training Digimon, Tonya carefully lifted him into her arms.

"Tokomon, are you alright?"

"Tonya…?"

Tokomon looked up at her, dazed…

"Tonya, is that really you?"

"Who else?"

Smiling, the redhead scooped up the three items left on the floor.

"Where's TJ and the others? Why are you out here on your own?"

"I don't know about the others, but TJ's probably off with her new friends." Tokomon replied venomously.

"New friends? Tokomon, what are you talking about?"

"What happened while we were gone?"

"You guys were gone an awfully long time…We all split up looking for you, until only me, Gabumon, TJ, and Meg were left."

Tonya sighed as the Digimon jumped to the ground, feeling guilty again before pushing the feeling away.

"Then we found an amusement park…"

Flashback:

"Look, Meggie! There are so many rides!"

Meg nodded slightly, giving a tired smile as TJ grinned, Tokomon on her head.

"You want to go on one?"

"I couldn't…"

"Please, Meggie? It'll be fun!"

The black-haired girl kneeled in front of her sister, making eye contact and holding it.

"I need to make sure it's safe here first, alright?"

"Safe?"

"I'll just take a look around the lake, alright? There's a boat I could use."

"Will you be alright? Maybe I should go with you-."

"I'll be fine, Tammy." Meg assured.

"I won't take more than three hours, I promise. You can entertain yourself until I get back, can't you?"

"Yeah…"

Gold eyes dulled a bit at the prospect of being left alone, without even her older sister to lean on…

"Tokomon will be here with you. Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay…"

Smiling softly, Meg kissed her sister's forehead.

"That's my Tammy. Be good."

"I will."

As the black-haired girl walked towards the lake, Gabumon at her side, TJ sat on a nearby bench.

Staring after her sister as she disappeared from sight, the young teen began to wring her hands.

"It'll be alright, TJ." Tokomon assured, jumping up to her lap.

"Why don't we go on a few rides before eating?"

"Sure."

A forced smile, and TJ hefted her partner up, running towards the roller coaster.

Spending the next few hours on rides, Tokomon went off to find some food for them to eat.

When he returned, he found TJ on the dock, staring out at the lake with a worried expression…

No matter how many days passed, Tokomon was the only one who ever left that spot.

It pulled a bit on their ever-tender bond, but Tokomon always returned, bringing food along with him.

TJ hardly ate anything at all, and would stay watching the horizon before falling asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Her partner usually stayed by her side, concerned at the silence and fear building within their bond.

Tokomon would find his partner praying out to the water, eyes closed and whispering for the safety of her sister and the others.

It became apparent that the young girl thought that Meg was in trouble.

To TJ, it was the only thing that would keep her sibling from coming back…

Of course, however much this comforted her, at the end of the day, it ate away at the young Digidestined's heart.

It had been a week before TJ seemed to snap, her normally naïve exterior cracking to show the self-conscious soul beneath.

Tears shimmered in her bright gold eyes, and Tokomon could hardly keep them at bay.

"Its okay, TJ. They'll be back soon."

"Wh-What if Meggie is hurt? Or dying? I-I wouldn't know because I'm just sitting here!"

"TJ, they're alright."

Tokomon nuzzled her neck, feeling her throat hitch as she held in sobs…

They finally came out, and the black-haired teen buried her face in her partner's fur.

"Now, what's all this?"

Both looked up to see an ashen-furred coyote Spirit Evolution, his bat-winged partner on his shoulder.

"Wh-Who are you?" TJ demanded shakily, standing and backing away.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm Jokester, and this is my partner Demidevimon. We're not here to hurt you."

"We heard you crying, and were wondering what we could do to help!"

"Really?"

Tokomon didn't look as sure, but he had no reason not to believe them…

"Now, what are you crying about?"

"My sister…She left a week ago, and she hasn't come back yet…"

"Is that all? I can find her easy!" Demidevimon assured.

"What's her name?"

"Megan…"

"Got it! Back in a flash!"

Leaving his partner behind, he flew across the lake and out of view.

Jokester sat on the pier, running a hand through his dark grey hair as he waited patiently for his Digimon to return.

TJ's need for contact had her guard down, but Tokomon wasn't about to trust so easily.

He'd heard of Demidevimon and Jokester, and wasn't about to believe anything they said.

It didn't take long for the winged Digimon to return, and TJ was excited to hear of anything about her sister.

"Did you find her? What did Meggie say?"

"Of course I found her! What she said…Well, that's the bad news, kiddo."

TJ's smile fell…

"What?"

"She doesn't WANT to come back. Says she doesn't want to watch a baby anymore."

Tokomon felt the hurt spike her heart sharply, and bared his teeth in warning.

"Sh-She…"

"She ain't coming back. Sorry. But who needs her anyway? We'll be your friends!"

The girl wasn't even listening, her pain was so strong…

"M-Meggie promised…Sh-She promised after mommy and daddy split up…Sh-She promised she wouldn't leave me! N-Not like them!"

It almost brought Tokomon to tears, and he almost snarled at Demidevimon.

"I'm sorry, but she said she doesn't want to be your sister anymore."

The agony exploded like a wave of lava, and it scorched her already-scarred heart…

It was too much, and TJ ran away, Tokomon on her heels as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Only stopping when her legs gave out, she curled up on the lakeside, lazily throwing stones into the water.

She stayed there for hours, Tokomon lying on her side as he tried to think of how to help her…

"You know Meg would never just leave you, TJ…"

"…"

"She really cares about you…She would have brought you with if she was leaving…"

"..."

"TJ?"

"…"

Tokomon sighed, jumping to the ground and walking into the forest.

"Demidevimon! Jokester!"

"What is it?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Tokomon saw the evil glint in their eyes, and bared his teeth.

"Stop lying to TJ! You're hurting her!"

"Do you have any PROOF we're lying to her?"

"Well…"

"So just because I'm not a fluffy little fur ball, I must be evil? That's so narrow-minded."

Demidevimon's smile curled sinisterly…

"At least TJ believes me. She's not as foolish as you."

"Stop lying! Bubble Blow!"

"TOKO!"

The shout surprised Tokomon, though not Jokester and Demidevimon, and he almost wilted…

"Why did you attack them?"

"They're lying to you, TJ! They're not your real friends!"

"Toko, that's not nice to say! You apologize!"

The confusion in their mind almost had Tokomon's mind scrambled, and he couldn't blame her.

She wasn't thinking clearly, but it didn't keep his temper from flaring…

"How would you know? You hardly know them, TJ! I'm your Digimon!"

"Maybe I don't want you to be my Digimon anymore!"

The shout cut through the air and slashed Tokomon through to his very heart…

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"I do!"

Even knowing that anger and betrayal and grief clouded her eyes, Tokomon couldn't take it…

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Pulling off her crest and charm with one hand and her Digivice with the other, TJ threw them all to the ground before running off.

Tokomon began to cry as Jokester and Demidevimon followed her, looking victorious…

End Flashback:

"Oh, Tokomon…"

"We leave for a little while, and everything falls apart…" Agumon mumbled.

"It's alright now, Tokomon." Tonya assured.

"We'll find TJ and patch things up, alright?"

"Really?"

"Of course! Who else could do it?"

Smiling reassuringly, Tonya stood up, Tokomon in the crook of one arm and TJ's items in the other hand.

"Agu, lead the way to the amusement park."

"I'm on it!"

Tokomon looked up at the redhead as they started walking, awed at the confidence and strength he'd been missing.

It was a comforting aura, and he couldn't help relaxing in the safety of her arms.

"Everyone really missed you…"

"What's there not to miss?" The redhead joked lightly.

"Nothing worked when you were gone…"

"I'm sure Jenny just blew everything out of proportion."

"She didn't."

Tonya seemed to stiffen, her light mood falling…

"They tried to work things out, but everything ended up as a fight…No one could agree on anything…"

"You all must have agreed on SOMETHING." Tonya hoped.

"Yeah…That we needed you."

Agumon looked back to see the guilt on her face, the racing thoughts behind her eyes…

'There's nothing you could have done, Tonya. All you can do is fix it.'

'…You're right, Agu. Thanks.'

"I miss TJ…"

"I know you do, Tokomon. Just hand in there a little while longer."

"…Do you think she'll have a new Digimon?"

"Of course not!"

Tonya smiled warmed, fist clenching around the gold Digivice in her hand…

"She'd never be able to replace you!"

"But…"

"Just give her time. You'll be friends again before you know it!"

"…You really think so?"

"How often have I steered you wrong?"

Frankly, Tokomon couldn't think of ANY time Tonya had steered them wrong…

Despite Steph's capture, the redhead had always led them true.

"Hey, is that it?"

"Is WHAT it, Agu?"

"THAT."

Looking above the trees, the very top of a Ferris Wheel appeared.

"We must be getting close, then…"

With the lake on their right and the forest on their left, the trio was led on a natural path to the park's gates.

"TJ's in there…" Tokomon whispered, his soul calling out for its partner…

"Lead the way, then. We'll be right behind you."

"…Okay…"

As the In-Training Digimon was put on the ground, he looked around a moment to get his bearings.

The pull of his bond was asking him to follow, whispering love and encouragement…

Following the insistent tugs, Tokomon led Tonya and Agumon through the amusement park.

Weaving around rides and avoiding abandoned stands, they were soon in the very heart of the space.

"TJ's nearby…" Tokomon whispered, ears erect and eyes watchful.

"Where could she be?" Agumon wondered, spinning to get a three hundred and sixty degree view of his surroundings.

"We won't find anyone if we just stand around." Tonya reasoned, starting towards some nearby tables.

"Let's find some food, too. You look like you're starving."

Tokomon perked, a shuffling catching his attention…

"TJ!"

Soft, almost too low to hear…

"Toko?"

The small Digimon raced towards one of the darkened tables, leaping into a surprised TJ's lap.

"Toko! You're okay!"

"I'm so glad to see you, TJ! Are you okay?"

"Yeah-."

The young teen froze when she saw Tonya approach, as if the blood had frozen in her veins…

"Tonya?"

"The one and only."

The redhead was a bit stunned when TJ hugged her around the waist, looking close to tears.

"I-I knew you'd come back on your own! N-No one believed me!"

"Hey, it's alright…Don't worry about it, TJ…I'll fix everything."

"H-How?"

"Hey, it's me, remember?"

Tonya smiled warmly, putting a hand on the younger girl's head.

"I can do anything I put my mind to."

"…R-Right…"

"Now, let's get this whole misunderstanding cleared up."

Crouching down to TJ's level, Tonya took hold of the girl's shoulders and made eye contact.

"TJ, you know Tokomon really cares about you. He saw you were hurt and was trying to help."

Nodding, she tried to wipe tears from her eyelashes…

"And I don't know what Jokester and Demidevimon have told you, but I KNOW Meg loves you."

"R-Really?"

"You're one of her special treasures, and I'm sure she has a great reason for being gone so long."

"…Do you think she's hurt?"

"Meg's a tough old girl. She's doing fine. Probably trying to find a way back to you."

Agumon stepped forward, nudging his partner's shoulder and nodding towards Tokomon.

"Why don't you two make up?"

TJ locked eyes with her partner, and there was a long moment of silence before the tears spilled over…

"Oh, Toko…I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too!"

Embracing, the girl tried to hold in her sobs as the emotions she'd attempted to cut off flooded her heart.

Her partner's sadness, regret, pain, washed through her veins and made her tears boil.

"Let's never fight like that again…Deal?"

"Deal…"

Tonya, relieved the dispute was settled, put the crest, Digivice, and charm in TJ's hand.

"I think these are yours."

"…Thanks, Tonya."

"No problem."

"Well, what's this?"

"Who might you two be?"

Standing once she saw Jokester and Demidevimon, gold eyes narrowed as their own roamed her frame.

"So you two told TJ Meg left her?"

"We just told her the truth, sweet cheeks."

"No need to get your panties in a knot, doll face."

A deep, rumbling snarl escaped the tiger-girl's throat, and their eyes widened.

"No, you LIED. That means I can rip you apart if you don't change your attitude!"

Seeming impressed and strangely victorious, Jokester put down a basket of mushrooms.

"Don't get yourself all worked up. We just went to get some food, hot stuff."

Agumon stood beside his partner, eyes like green flames, and Demidevimon hid near his partner more.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because we can take you to Meg."

Tonya paused, unsure how to respond…

"How do we know YOU even found her?" Agumon demanded.

"You could lead us on a wild goose chase!"

"Aw, come on."

"We're not bad guys."

Tonya crossed her arms, no closer to believing them…

"Why don't we eat?"

"Then we'll show you we're not lying!"

"I AM hungry…" TJ admitted.

"I mean…What could happen?"

Tokomon sniffed the mushrooms, still not convinced.

"I guess a little taste won't hurt…" The redhead relented.

"But we're not eating them raw. Agu, you get me some wood to make a fire."

Once he returned, Tonya cobbled together a 'stove', carefully cooking the food.

Using twigs to skewer them from stem to cap, Tonya turned them when Agumon started the 'potty dance'.

"Go on, Agu. I'll save you some."

"Thanks!"

He was off like a rocket, and she smiled, giggling at his antics.

The mushrooms soon darkened in color, and TJ looked excited to eat.

"Be patient."

"But it looks so good!"

"It'll taste even better once it's done." The redhead teased.

The small fire was beginning to smolder by the time Tonya deemed the food thoroughly cooked.

"Be careful. It's pretty hot-."

Tonya paused, panic flooding through her bond from Agumon…

Still holding a mushroom out to TJ, her grip stayed firm as one thought ricocheted through her mind…

'DON'T EAT THE MUSHROOMS!!!'

Dropping the food to the ground in her haste, Tonya immediately whirled around to punch Jokester in the face.

He cried out, lip splitting, and Demidevimon took to the air in surprise.

"What was that for?!"

"What did you do to the mushrooms?" She demanded.

Agumon finally reached them, grabbing hold of the small Digimon and pulling him down.

"You tried feeding us mushrooms that would make us forget everything!"

"Is that true?" TJ wondered, hurt shining in her eyes.

"You lied about Meg and Gabumon too, didn't you?!" Tokomon accused, baring shark-like teeth.

"It doesn't matter! Give us the crest!" Jokester demanded.

TJ's eyes widened when he dove for the tag hanging around her neck, and Tokomon jumped to her aid.

"TJ!"

"TOKO!"

A bright light, and her Digivice was shining…

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…PATAMON!!"

Head-butting Jokester off-course, Patamon flew into the air after Demidevimon.

Unfortunately, Demidevimon knocked him out of the air and into one of the toy tea cups.

"Pat!"

"Pepper Breath!"

As the Digimon was distracted, Jokester pounced, grabbing TJ from behind.

"AH!"

"HEY!"

"Demi-Darts!"

Tonya cursed, jumping behind a table with Agumon to avoid the syringes aimed for them.

Patamon cried out, jumping out of the way, and TJ kicked her assailant in the shin, running towards him.

Demidevimon lifted the orange Digimon up by his wings, and TJ picked up a rock, throwing it at him.

As the dark-winged one was knocked around, Patamon was released, tumbling onto the rollercoaster tracks.

"You little-!"

Jokester smacked TJ to the ground the same moment Demidevimon 'elbowed' Patamon in the chest, and both cried out.

Jokester towered over the young girl, clearly believing he had one as Demidevimon continued to toss Patamon around.

"You'll never win, little girl. It's over."

Her heart sank, and she realized this wouldn't be like all the other times.

There was no Meg to jump to her aid, no Gabumon to defend Patamon…

She felt strangely alone, knowing that, but her soul lifted.

'I don't need to be protected. I can protect myself!'

Patamon felt her surge of sudden confidence, and he stood up on the Ferris Wheel carriage.

"It's not over yet!" TJ insisted, kicking Jokester in the stomach.

Patamon flew over the arch of the Ferris Wheel, one thought pounding through their bond…

'We're not giving up!'

TJ scrambled to her feet, tackling Jokester while he was still stunned, and her partner head-butted Demidevimon.

Rolling off, TJ started running towards where she saw Patamon, hearing him snarl in his pursuit.

"Boom Bubble!"

As Demidevimon hit the rollercoaster track, tumbling down the hill, Jokester was tripped up by his prey's sudden turn.

"Boom Bubble!"

The coyote Spirit Evolution was surprised when TJ slammed a chair into his back, and Demidevimon was sent flying up the hill…

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

TJ smacked him hard with the chair, and the pair was sent flying into the lake.

"You did it, guys!"

"You were great!"

TJ smiled back at her friend before looking up at her partner, who flew down into her arms.

"You're Pat again!"

"And it's all thanks to you!"

Tonya smiled, watching the two reunited partners, and turned to Agumon.

"Nice save. How'd you know those mushrooms were bad?"

"Well…You see, I don't know…A voice told me."

"A voice?"

Mildly confused, the redhead didn't have time to think about it before TJ tugged on her arm.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"We've got to find the others. We need to be together to save our worlds, remember?"

"Alright!"

The young girl smiled brightly, hugging Patamon to her chest.

"Where are we gonna start?"

"Finding Meg."

As Tonya began to lead them around the lake, TJ nuzzled her partner's familiar fur.

'We're coming, Meggie…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Myotismon, Midnight, we're sorry!"

"The Crest of Hope has regained its light, but we have good news!"

The dark-haired Spirit Evolution stepped forward, deep red eyes narrowed on Jokester.

"And what that good news be?"

"We found the missing member!"

Demidevimon brought up a 'mirror', showing Tonya and TJ walking along the lakeside.

Midnight seemed interested, dark tail swaying lazily behind him, and his claws pressed into Jokester's shoulder.

"Who is that?"

"Tonya. She has the Crest of Courage."

"The Crest of Courage…And her Spirit Animal?"

"Tiger."

Jokester and Demidevimon were hopeful, praying that this new information would save them from a punishment…

"Interesting…"

Licking his lips, he smirked, showing a sharp fang…

"Tonya…I'll remember that…"

Eyes clearly shining with something akin to lust, he turned to walk away from the pair…

"Myotismon…You know what to do."

"Of course."

"NO!"

An evil look crossed Midnight's face at the cries of pain…

'Tonya…When I take over the worlds, perhaps I'll bring you with me…Every kind needs a queen…'


	26. Chapter 26

"Meg, do you know where we are?"

"Of course."

There was silence a moment as the girl looked around…

"We're next to a lake."

Gabumon chuckled, leaning on her waist as she carefully memorized his horn.

"Well, at least we have each other."

"Yeah."

Blue eyes gazed over the water, and Gabumon paused, relaxing against her.

"TJ will be alright, Meg. She has Tokomon with her."

"Forgive me if that does nothing to settle my nerves, Gabu."

"He'd never let anything happen to her."

"And then he'd die, and she'd…"

Meg released a breath, as if expelling the harsh thoughts…

"It doesn't matter. The sooner we check this place out, the better."

"Oh Meg…"

Gabumon sighed, shaking his head before following his partner.

The black-haired girl was silent on the best of days, but she'd been withdrawn for weeks now.

At first, she'd been determined, fierce, when Tonya had disappeared and had not returned on her own.

As days turned to weeks, then weeks to months, her spirit had slowly drained away.

Instead of forcing her emotions deep into her soul, she'd been empty of them, and found it easy to keep her voice even and clipped.

The only things she truly seemed to feel were protectiveness, rage, and grief…

"Gabu, up there."

His eyes snapped up, gaze sweeping over the mountain-side path, before he locked on some Digimon and their partners.

There was a Monzaemon, with a rainbow-feathered parrot Spirit Evolution, a Kokatorimon, with a color-shifting chameleon-boy, and a Frigimon, ice-girl on his shoulder.

"Maybe they can lead us to a checkpoint. We can find our way back from there."

"I wonder where they're going…"

"We'll find out soon enough."

Trying to find the 'entrance' to the path above, Meg paused to watch the clouds.

If she didn't know any better, one them looked suspiciously like her crest…

"Meg?"

Gabumon's voice quieted the whispers bubbling up in the back of her mind, returning the teen to reality.

"Are they back?" He worried.

As the group had parted ways, Meg had admitted that the voices that had once plagued her were returning.

The sense of abandonment had them growing like weeds in fresh soil…

She would become snappish, moody, even violent, if only for seconds at a time.

"No. I'm fine."

Gabumon followed at her side, still concerned.

Even the slightest inconvenience, the smallest prod, during one of her moments, and she'd blow bigger than the fireworks TJ had once told him about.

Anyone they encountered had to be gentle, understanding, tactful…

Gabumon felt like fate was going to bite him in the tail…

As they ascended from shore-level, Meg tried to focus her thoughts.

Something that had once come so easily was a battle-worn struggle now.

It was as if she only truly functioned with her friends, and was almost obsolete alone…

That thought had her on-edge, angry at herself and the group for different reasons.

'You should have been stronger.'

'You could have kept them together.'

'You're selfish, venting your grief at their expense.'

'You're weak.'

The last thought echoed painfully, pounding in the back of her eyes…

'You're weak.'

'You're weak!'

'You're WEAK!'

'You're weak…'

"STOP IT!"

Gabumon's hand on her arm stilled her raging soul, and Meg calmed.

"They ARE back…"

"It's nothing, Gabu. I can handle it."

'I'm not so sure of that…'

Still, Gabumon kept his mouth shut, following her determined pace up the path.

Attention zeroed in on the trail, she didn't even notice the building on her left until the smell of food enticed her nose.

Stopping sharply, the ice-eyed teen studied it a moment before turning her gaze to Gabumon.

"A restaurant in the middle of nowhere?"

"The perfect place for hungry Digimon!"

Meg rolled her eyes, looking up at the restaurant as Gabumon smiled.

She was beginning to come back to herself…

"I suppose they went in there."

"Do you want to stop for lunch?"

"…"

Her gaze lingered, narrowing, faint warning bells going off in the base of her skull…

"…I don't think-."

"Go get new customers!"

As the front door slammed shut once more, Gomamon hit the stairs with a grunt of pain.

"Gomamon?"

Meg blinked in confusion, not expecting to see the green-eyed Digimon.

"Gomamon! Are you okay?"

"Gabumon?"

The water Digimon perked, looking almost excited as his vision cleared.

"Meg! Gabumon! It really IS you!"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Where's Jenny?" Meg questioned.

She would probably never admit it, but she'd missed the older girl.

Jenny had been the only one to really make TJ smile…

"Oh…She's in back…"

The sadness filling Gomamon's face concerned the black-haired teen, and she wanted to know what had happened.

Following Gomamon around the restaurant was cause for confusion, and they stepped into the kitchen.

Jenny shot up from some cupboards, silver eyes wide as she registered that someone else was here…

"Meg?"

"I suppose I should have known you'd end up here."

The slight smirk showed her jest, and the blonde grinned widely, lifting Gomamon's spirits.

His partner hadn't smiled like that in so long…

"What are you two doing here anyway? Looking for a handout?" Jenny teased.

As she stirred a pot of stew, Meg quirked an eyebrow, wondering when she'd last seen the elder girl cook…

'Not since she burned down the stove in her house…I suppose there's a good reason for that.'

"Actually, I was wondering what you were doing here."

"Oh, well…"

Jenny's grin fell a few notches, but she forced a cheeriness into her tone.

"It's nothing, really. We were just out looking around, and this Digimon told us he'd seen someone nearby. He just…kinda went too fast for us, is all."

"We lost him, and then we found this restaurant." Gomamon continued.

"We ate plenty, but when we were done…We couldn't pay the bill."

Jenny sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"The damn jerkwads, Vegiemon and Tusk…"

"What's taking so long?!"

Jenny jumped in surprise, whirling around to face Vegiemon and his boar partner, whose tusks looked dangerously sharp.

The 'younger' teen didn't like the nervous jitters spreading across her friend's skin…

"I-I'm sorry, I-!"

"No excuses! Where's the food?!"

Jenny's hands were beginning to shake as she ladled the food into a bowl, Gomamon leaning against her shin as support.

"H-Here."

As Vegiemon took the plate, Tusk turned his attention to Meg and Gabumon.

"Who are you?"

"Friends of Jenny's." Meg replied, monotone and cold.

"If you're just going to stand there, just leave."

She growled, looking ready to pounce, but Gabumon took a secure hold of her arm.

"AGH! What's this?! I can't feed that to my customers!!"

The dish clattered on the floor, contents spilling everywhere, and Jenny winced, scooping up Gomamon before he got burned.

"B-But I…"

"That'll cost you another day of work!!"

Jenny sighed, sagging in defeat…

"How long is that?" Gabumon wondered.

"Well…It started out as three days…But I keep messing up…" The blonde admitted.

"Now I'm up to three weeks…"

"What's going on in here?"

A large egg-like Digimon stepped into the kitchen, a red setter Spirit Evolution at his side.

Jenny couldn't seem to stop shaking…

"Digitamamon and Crimson…"

"You own this restaurant?" Meg questioned.

"Yes."

"My friend has been working here for quite a while. Why don't you let her leave?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"She's broken dishes, spilled food, wasted ingredients!"

"She's not leaving until she pays off her debt!"

"If you stayed to help her pay it off…"

"Huh?"

"If not, then just go away!"

As the four left, Jenny sighed, her muscles seeming to come under control…

"I'm sorry, Meg…This is just tiring…"

Meg could see how tired the older teen was, see the shadows behind the bright silver irises and the darkness under her lids…

"Jen."

Sighing, she locked eyes with the emotionless girl, relaxing slightly as she saw the determination flicker faintly across her face.

"I need to go get TJ and Tokomon, but I promise I'll be back to help you pay off this debt."

"You'd do that for me?"

"What are friends for?"

After a moment, Jenny grinned, embracing her friend.

"Oh Jebus, you're the best, Meg! I don't even know what to say! This is just so amazing, I-!"

"I thought you didn't know what to say."

A cheeky grin crossed the older teen's face…

"Smart mouth…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg sighed, seeing the swan boat she and Gabumon had pioneered for their trip.

She felt she'd been gone from TJ too long…

"Meg, what do you think about this whole thing?"

"…Something's up. I just don't know what."

"Are Jenny and Gomamon in danger?"

"Perhaps."

"Should we really leave them alone?"

"They can take care of themselves in a fix."

"But Digitamamon is an Ultimate level Digimon! Ikkakumon wouldn't be able to defeat him!"

Meg paused within arm's reach of the boat, sighing as she let the thoughts come in…

"We'll be back, Gabu. Then we can help them with their debt."

"…Meg."

One hand on the swan's neck, she stopped because of his grip on her opposite wrist.

"…It's alright to feel…"

"…No it's not."

Carefully, he pulled her back onto shore, wrapping his arms around her waist and feeling her muscles tense in surprise.

"You know how much I care about you…I don't like seeing you like this…"

A moment of stillness, and then Meg encompassed him in a hug, crouching down to be at his level.

"This isn't your fight, Gabu. You know that."

"It's not mine, but it's yours. If you're fighting, so am I!"

"…"

She didn't say anything, but Gabumon felt the reassurance through their bond as Meg stood, about to climb into the boat…

"Wait!"

Pausing, she looked over her shoulder to see Digitamamon and Crimson.

Eyes narrowing, she half-turned towards the pair, nearly baring her teeth in a warning snarl.

Her soul was yelling at her, screaming to get out of there, to get TJ before it was too late…

"What do you want?"

"We want you to work here with them."

"You already have a slave in your kitchen."

Snarling the word 'slave', Meg turned back to the boat.

"Besides, I need to go for a bit."

"So you don't care about your friend? What a shame…"

Her shoulders tensed first, as if her hackles were rising, and Crimson almost felt the danger rolling off her skin.

Eyes feral, the wolf-girl turned to them, and it was as if the two were seeing their future doom…

"Meg…"

Trying to reign in her fury, she almost bit her tongue to hold in a snarl.

"What do you mean by that?"

"While you're gone, ANYTHING could happen to them…" Digitamamon threatened.

Her tongue was threatening to split wide open, blood already trickling past her lips…

"Meg…What are we going to do?"

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny watched her friend, confusion in her eyes to see her stirring soup…

"…Yo, Meg…You don't have to stay here…I know you want to see TJ…"

"We should pay off this debt first."

The blonde wasn't the fool she portrayed herself as.

She could hear the strain in Meg's voice…

"Seriously, go get TJ. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

The black-haired girl paused, grip almost loosening on the ladle…

'_So you don't care about your friend? What a shame…_'

'_While you're gone, ANYTHING could happen to them…_'

"I know that, but I'd rather stay here for now."

"You should go, though. TJ must be missing you."

That almost shattered Meg's resolve at that moment…

She knew TJ was missing her.

After all, she missed TJ so much her heart ached.

But…

'_While you're gone, ANYTHING could happen to them…_'

She couldn't leave Jenny alone, especially not with Digitamamon and Crimson's threat hanging above them…

"With both of us working, I'm sure we can finish this quickly."

"…But…"

"I said it's alright!"

Jenny jumped, not used to an explosion such as that.

Normally, there were warning signs.

Clenched fists, ground teeth, eye twitches…

This was spontaneous, dangerous, and it made her heart tighten.

'What happened to you, Meg?'

"Sorry…I just…thought you'd feel better going to see TJ…"

Meg deflated, turning to see the worry in her friend's eyes, and her eyes almost shimmered with regret and sadness.

'I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…'

Unlike her exterior, internally she was stuttering, almost crying…

"No, I'm sorry."

Turning back to the soup at the surprised expression crossing Jenny's face, Meg ladled some into a bowl.

"You were only trying to help, after all."

"…Meg…"

"Besides, I know how to cook. If we all work together, this should be rather easy."

"…Yeah…"

Hope lit up her eyes, and the blonde grinned.

"I'll never forget this, Meg! Let's do this!"

Meg nodded, putting the food on a tray and sighing…

'Don't worry, TJ…I'll be coming soon…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny couldn't even look at her friend anymore without feeling guilty anymore…

She couldn't help the mistakes, and couldn't help believing none were her fault at all.

The blonde wasn't a klutz, despite popular belief.

Any falling, tripping, and flailing was on purpose, and could be controlled.

She needed steady hands for anatomy classes and pulling pranks, so she didn't shake.

Why should she suddenly begin now?

Dishes seemed to rattle now, her steps less sure, and Gomamon had taken notice.

Seeing Meg's rigid movements and clearly temperamental behavior, guilt had begun to gnaw at Jenny's heart.

'I can't make anymore mistakes. If I do, I'll just cause Meg more trouble. Can't get more debt.'

The thought of actually TRYING to be perfect, to make no mistakes and do everything right…

It frightened her.

She would never stop shaking like a dry leaf, she just KNEW it!

But if it would help Meg…

Jenny had been serious when she said she'd never forget the debt she owed to her friend.

Meg didn't HAVE to stay and help her.

Meg didn't HAVE to put up with her.

Meg could be with her little sister, where she wanted to be, instead of this place…

She wanted to get this done more quickly, so she could send Meg off and leave her out of all of Jenny's future mishaps.

It had been the reason Jenny had left…

If she could have left Gomamon behind in a safe place, she would have.

"Jen."

Lifting her eyes from the heating water, silver locked with blue.

"Get some potatoes for me?"

"Sure…"

Meg's brow furrowed slightly, her irritation ebbing once again as she noticed the changes in the older girl.

Usually so energetic and smart-mouthed, Jenny had become subdued, almost silent…

Seeing her step out of the kitchen, Meg sighed, pulling out a chopping block and knife.

If there was something she could do, she'd gladly take the chance.

Her New York blood was starting to boil, and she couldn't help her hate from spreading.

Originally hating only herself and her flaws, it had spread to Digitamamon, Crimson, Vegiemon, Tusk…

When it tried to taint her vision of her friends, her sister, Meg began to fight it.

Hate was an evil thing, a red veil threatening to fall over her eyes and cause her to lose all control.

Gabumon could feel it, even from the other room, and only his soothing aura kept her grounded now.

Without TJ to focus on, or Jenny to distract her, even Tonya to pull everything into perspective, Steph to try and take care of her…

Mel to remind them of the good times, Lizzy to solve their problems…

Meg felt like she was falling apart at the seams…

"Meg?"

Looking up to see Jenny, she nodded slightly in thanks before accepting the potatoes.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

'Too late…' Jenny admitted to herself.

'Way too late…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg sighed, looking up at the clouds in the night sky and knowing Gabumon was fast asleep.

She couldn't seem to bring herself to do the same, and was now sitting out on the lakeside.

The faint pull of their bond distracted her from the thoughts running through her head, and she lifted a rock.

Stroking the smooth surface, she threw it over the water.

As it skipped a few times before sinking, Meg found another stone, the flat surface cool against her palm.

It flew across the lake surface, and ice blue eyes snapped up as a Digimon landed somewhere to her left.

"What do you want?" She questioned coldly as the Digimon's partner settled beside him.

"We just wanted to know what was bothering you."

"You look sad."

"…Nothing is wrong."

Dismissing them, Meg seemed to turn her attention back to the water.

Only a fool would believe something like that.

She didn't know them, didn't trust them, and was keeping an eye on them in case they tried to attack.

"We've heard about you. From the restaurant."

"You seem like a good person. Helping your friend out and all."

Blue eyes turned to them, a slight sign of her interest, but Meg kept her silence.

"Look, we've been around there a bit…"

"And we know what's going on…"

"And what would that be?" She asked, almost defensive.

"It's obvious, really."

"She doesn't want you to leave her alone, so she's messing up on purpose."

Both were startled when Meg was suddenly on her feet, towering over them with a face like rolling thunder.

"You don't know anything about her. If I hear you spreading such lies ever again, you'd better hope I never find you."

Personally, Demidevimon had never felt so frightened of someone in his whole life.

True, his master was pretty high up there, but this…

At least he knew he was useful to his master, at least for now, and his life was not in danger.

But faced with this icy, uncaring face and almost electrifying eyes, he knew he was on the edge of death.

Even Jokester had not expected such a sudden outburst, and barely managed to compose himself.

Standing up to match her, he kept calm.

"Whatever you want. Just remember, good guys finish last."

Once Demidevimon landed on his shoulder, he turned to walk away, Meg watching them go with a glare.

'Jenny wouldn't do that to me…She wouldn't…'

Her glare lightened slightly, doubt worming into her mind as the voices bubbled up…

'Would she?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to get my little sister. I'll be right back."

Jenny stayed silent, seeing Meg's patience wear away as she fought with Digitamamon and Crimson.

"Absolutely not."

"I promise to come back and keep working. There's no reason to say no."

"I have all the reason!"

Jenny sighed, placing a plate carefully on the pile and turning fully towards the quarrel as Gomamon and Gabumon watched…

CRASH!!!

Everyone jumped, and the blonde blinked in confusion at the broken dishes on the floor…

"Not again!"

"That's another week!"

Meg's patience seemed to snap, and she could hardly hold in a sharp howl of rage.

"Jenny, why?"

"Why what? It wasn't me!"

"Stop lying." Meg hissed.

"I never lie to my friends! You KNOW that! Something hit my legs! I swear!"

"Stop making excuses!"

The shout surprised even Gabumon, and Meg stormed out the back.

"But…"

Jenny felt tears, memories of being yelled at for lying when she hadn't…

"They're not…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny sighed, moving around the kitchen slowly as the depression that had crept up on her pounced.

Meg hadn't come in yet, even after three hours, and the Digimon had been forced to return to work up front.

'I don't mean to…'

The tears were intermittent, coming and going with her emotions, but they never fell.

Leaning against the counter, eyes closed, the blonde tried to center herself…

The kitchen door opened, and she whirled around, ready to get yelled at for slacking…

Silver eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Red? Agumon?"

"Hey, Jen!"

Tonya smiled brightly, embracing her older friend as TJ came in, Patamon atop her head.

"What are you doing here, girl? Burning down the place?"

A real smile crossed her face for the first time in so long, and Jenny giggled.

"You could say that."

"Where's Meggie?" TJ wondered, looking around for her elder sister.

Light mood already sinking, Jenny sighed, looking towards the floor…

"She's out back…"

As the youngest Digidestined raced out back, Tonya turned towards Jenny, concerned.

"…Jenny, what happened?"

"…"

Jenny met her eyes…

"…It's a long story…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glaring up at the trees as the branches shifted in a breeze, she watched the clouds that peeked through the spaces in-between.

She couldn't seem to control herself, and wasn't completely calm yet…

Not knowing how long she'd been out in the back, Meg didn't particularly care.

Or she liked to believe she didn't…

True, doubts were niggling at her mind, but Meg couldn't completely denounce the elder girl's friendship.

It was true, Jenny never lied to her friends.

She may lie to teachers, adults, peers, but never family.

Jenny considered her friends family, and loved all of them to death in her own special, manic way.

Thinking of what she'd said…

Meg felt decidedly guilty…

"MEGGIE!"

Shooting up at the sound, she whirled around only to have TJ hug-tackle her in the chest.

"Tammy?"

Worry filled her in a panic, and she embraced her sister urgently.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I couldn't get back to you…"

"It's alright, Meggie. I know it wasn't your fault."

TJ smiled brightly, happier than she'd been since the group had begun to fall apart.

"I know you'd never leave me on purpose."

"But how'd you get here?"

"I came with Tonya!"

"Tonya?"

"Hey, Meg."

Blue eyes locked with gold, and she paused in surprise.

"Long time no see, I guess."

"You're alive?"

"Of course I am!"

Tonya smiled widely.

"Like I'd die before any of you!"

"…Thank you. For taking care of Tammy for me."

"What are friends for? It was no trouble."

Jenny stepped into the doorway, looking tired and older than she had ever been before…

"Besides, it's time we get the heck out of here!"

"You want us to run?" The blonde asked, Gomamon leaning on her shin to comfort her.

"Of course! From what I've heard, you guys need to get out of here before they have you jumping into shark pools!"

"…I won't go."

Even Meg looked at Jenny in surprise, her doubts still burning in her chest…

"Jenny?"

"I'll just make more mistakes and drag you all down. It will be better if I just go on my own."

"But…"

"Come on, Goma-Goma…"

Gomamon paused, taking hold of her jeans in his hands.

"Come on, Jen…We're among friends…"

"…I know…"

Tonya didn't know what to say, what would keep the blonde with them, and looked to Meg for support.

The black-haired girl turned her gaze to the ground, eyes burning…

"Meggie?"

"Let her go."

"But…"

"If she wants to leave, then fine!"

TJ jumped, not used to her sister's outbursts either, and her eyes shimmered.

"M-Meggie?"

Guilt filled her again, and Meg put an arm around her sister to comfort her.

"…I'm sorry…Jenny just needs some time on her own, too…"

"You wouldn't be thinking of running, would you?"

All eyes turned to Digitamamon and Crimson, causing them to freeze in surprise.

"Oh butter-finger whipped cream…"

"If you want to leave in pieces, we can arrange that."

"You wouldn't want to give us trouble, would you?"

Gazes snapped up to see Jokester and Demidevimon, Patamon taking to the air in preparation for a fight.

"Demidevimon! Jokester!" Tonya snarled.

"You're the ones that led us here!" Jenny realized.

The redhead caught her friend's gaze, intent on giving this information.

"They tricked TJ into thinking that you'd left her. That you were never coming back."

Blue eyes widened, then seemed to spark with such rage TJ knew better than to hold onto her arm.

"You lied to Tammy? Lied to me?!"

"You're the one making all this mess, too! I KNEW it wasn't me!" Jenny accused.

"We'll get you two for this!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble!"

They managed to avoid it, but were soon being chased into the trees by Tonya, Agumon, and Patamon.

"You have some nerve, trying to run while you still owe us."

"We've worked here long enough to pay for an island." Meg responded, glaring at Crimson with eyes nearly veiled with hate.

"I wouldn't feel bad leaving you with this whole restaurant in shambles."

"If you want to leave…"

"We'll just have to crush you!"

Crimson whipped out a long staff with an iron end, swinging it at Meg's head.

Moving back to avoid the strike, she growled, charm glowing…

"Wolf!"

Gabumon started running forward, understanding the signal as light engulfed everything…

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Garurumon snarled as they faced Digitamamon and Crimson, the former growing, the crack in his shell closing.

"Howling Blaster!"

This triggered all of them to move, and Fang rushed forward, fist pulled back and ready to strike.

Garurumon's attack had no effect, and Crimson dodged her punch, using his staff to strike her in the back.

Hitting the floor, Fang winced as Digitamamon tackled Garurumon, who flew back onto his back in pain.

"MEGGIE!"

Blue eyes snapped up, and Fang shot up to see TJ being hung from the roof by her ankle.

Tusk stood below her, bristling and fearsome, like an evil bodyguard.

"You put her down, you overgrown vegetable." The wolf-girl snarled.

"Call off your attack, or she'll be meeting the ground with a splat!"

Fists clenched, she ground her sharp teeth and tried to find a way to save her sister…

Garurumon guarded her, knowing she needed some time, and was knocked off his feet once more.

"That's not fair!" Jenny muttered to herself.

"That's it!"

Charm beginning to shine, she almost started running back towards the others…

"Dolphin!"

Gomamon grinned, feeling his partner's determination sing through his veins…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

As his horn threatened to skewer Vegiemon, Trickster jumped up, using Tusk as a jumping board to catch TJ.

As gravity took hold, the dolphin-girl felt Vegiemon take hold of her ankle…

"JENNY!"

TJ cried out as she was pushed away, Fang catching her before she hit the ground, and Jenny was smacked into the grass.

Ikkakumon shouted in surprised pain, but could do nothing to free his partner.

As Vegiemon's vines curled around her neck, Tusk held her arms and tail immobile.

Choking on air, Trickster flailed, and Meg paused, eyes widening…

'She saved TJ…even after I accused her of lying…let her think it was all her fault…'

"Trickster?"

"It's not…a problem…" She forced out, dolphin-tail trying to swing around.

"Just…defeat them…while I keep…them busy…"

Ikkakumon's horn swung at Digitamamon, missing, and Vegiemon's grip tightened…

"Trickster…"

"I'm…alright…Just do it…"

A short gasp as the grip began to bruise, so close to crushing her windpipe and killing her…

"I don't…matter…"

"But…"

'You do, Jenny. You all do. I'm so sorry I never told any of you that…'

Putting TJ down, she blocked Crimson's staff, glaring at the evil smirk on his face…

"Got you."

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

"Piercing Blood!"

The staff suddenly grew knife-like knives of crimson light, and Fang cried out as she hit the floor, arm beginning to bleed profusely.

'Trickster…I won't give up on you.'

Beginning to stand, her crest began to glow…

'You're a friend, and you never leave friends behind!'

It grew as TJ clung to her, frightened…

"W-We can't…"

"We can."

'I won't forget my friends. I won't forget believing in them. The most powerful thing I have…'

"FRIENDSHIP!"

The light from her crest overshadowed everything else, and Garurumon stood tall…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

TJ stepped back as a pillar of swirling hail surrounded Fang…

"Transformation of Friendship into…"

Bursting from the column, spiked knuckles gleamed over her gloves, and her eyes cut Crimson through to the quick…

"Friendly Fang!"

TJ blinked in amazement at her sister, stepping back to give her room as Crimson took a step in reverse.

"This won't stop us!"

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

"Piercing Blood!"

"Wolf Claw!"

Weregarurumon managed to stop Digitamamon's attack, and Friendly Fang caught the staff between the spikes covering her knuckles.

They were surprised, seeing the determination in the pair's eyes…

"This is for my friend."

'We can do it, Fang.'

'We can.'

Pushing Digitamamon's Nightmare Syndrome back against him, Friendly Fang pushed the staff away, knuckles aflame with something like frozen blue fire…

"Crushing Friendship!"

Striking Crimson in the face, he was sent flying after his partner, Vegiemon and Tusk watching in horror…

"They defeated Digitamamon and Crimson…"

Tonya ran back with the other Digimon, seeing most of the battle and cursing herself for losing Demidevimon and Jokester…

"Release Trickster." Friendly Fang demanded, baring sharp teeth.

"Unless you want to fight." Weregarurumon agreed.

"N-No thanks!"

They released Trickster in a rush, running away as fast as they could.

Transformations falling away, the Digimon Dedigivolved as Meg offered a hand.

Jenny looked up at her friend, a smile crossing her face before she accepted the help.

"Thanks, Meg. Couldn't have done it without you."

"…I'm sorry."

Blinking owlishly, the blonde tilted her head in a curious manner.

"For what?"

"…For calling you a liar."

"Aw, I already forgave you!"

Jenny grinned, embracing the younger girl enthusiastically.

"I don't blame you for any of it! I'm just glad we're friends again!"

After a moment, Meg returned the hug, a smile starting to cross her face…

"Yeah…Me, too."

Tonya grinned as Gomamon and Tsunomon joined in the exchange, putting a hand on Agumon's head.

"Guys, I hate to break up the moment, but…"

Her grin fell to a smile, sad and a bit guilty…

"I've got a story to tell you guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So whatever happens here affects our world."

"Holy mackerel, Batman! What do we do?"

"…"

Wince.

"…Just this once."

Relieved sigh.

"We need to find the others, then we can all work together to save both our worlds."

"We can do it!" TJ stated confidently.

"Right, Pat?"

"Right!"

"Everything will work out if we're together." Gabumon agreed.

Beeping filled the air, and the group paused as Tonya and Meg held up their Digivices.

"It's found someone." Tonya explained.

"Mine points this way." The black-haired girl informed, pointing down one path.

"Mine says someone's this way." Tonya replied, gesturing down another.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jenny wondered.

"We'll need to split up for a bit. Let's meet up at the base of that mountain over there, alright?"

The group nodded, and Meg put an arm around TJ's shoulders.

"Tammy will come with me, then."

"Guess we're partners for now, Jenny."

"Lead the way, oh great leader!"

Tonya giggled at her friend's antics, starting down the path…

"We'll see you!"

"Don't worry about us!"

"Bye! See you soon!"

"Be careful."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jokester and Demidevimon reported in about the Crest of Friendship, Midnight ignored them.

He already knew they had failed, had seen it with his own eyes, and wasn't interested in their excuses.

Instead, he had pulled up a 'mirror' to see how his latest toy was handling herself.

She really was a spitfire, stubborn and determined as a bull, but there was something about the way she smiled…

It intrigued him, like a strange jewel that had an unfamiliar shine to it that he couldn't quite place.

As Myotismon punished their almost worthless henchmen, Midnight felt the indescribable urge to break that jewel.

To see those burning gold eyes wet with tears and to watch her submit to him…

To watch the life escape her eyes as he took control of her…

In every other way, she seemed perfect for it.

Being a strong, competent women definitely didn't hurt.

Tonya would definitely be a challenge…

'I can't wait to meet her…'


	27. Chapter 27

As the mountainous terrain passed by them slowly, Lizzy was focused on their current dilemma.

They'd been looking for Gennai a while, and her mind was going through all of the courses of action they could take.

For now, it seemed walking around rather aimlessly would have to do…

Though it caused Lizzy to become fidgety, almost paranoid, it was all she could do.

Without her friends to count on for protection, the blonde always felt unnaturally exposed…

"Lizzy?"

Violet eyes snapped to the bug Digimon, and she relaxed a bit, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, Tento?"

"Could we take a break? We've been walking like this for days!"

"I'm sorry, Tento…But we need to at least find shelter before resting…"

"We could sit on rocks."

Giggling at his mock-desperation, Lizzy stopped, also feeling his weariness.

After a moment of thought, she crouched down, offering her back for the Digimon to climb up.

"I can carry you for a while…Until we find a place to rest…"

After a moment, Tentomon accepted the offer and scrambled up, arms wrapping around her neck as she supported his legs.

Standing up once more, she continued up the mountain path, making sure her Digimon didn't slip off.

Tentomon settled against the warmth of her skin, already dozing as the steady heartbeat lulled him…

He'd always felt content, even lucky, to have such an understanding partner at his side.

Lizzy never yelled at him, never pushed him too hard, and usually went without to provide for him.

Though he never took the offer, it was nice to know how much she really cared for him.

Lizzy was self-conscious however, humble beyond her years and very aware of how small she was in the universe.

Tentomon could never explain to her how much he loved her, how she was the best thing he could ever imagine in the whole world.

To him, she was pretty and smart and caring and wise and understanding…

How could someone say anything bad about her?

From what he'd heard, mainly from Mel before they'd split up, was that Lizzy often got picked on.

Mainly by one girl, who was Jenny's age and an overall jerk.

If he ever met that girl…

"Tento?"

"Hm?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Digimon noticed Lizzy looking over her shoulder towards him, seeming worried.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been quiet for a while…"

"Oh, I'm fine! How about you?"

"I'm holding up…"

Still, he could feel the strain she was beginning to hide, and she felt almost too hot…

Hoping to distract her, he hiked himself up to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"What will you ask Gennai when we find him?"

"I want to know about the crests…Does each one have a meaning? How do we make them glow?"

Lifting it into her palm carefully, the blonde sighed, the purple crest shimmering in the sunlight.

"…There's still so much I want to know…"

"You already know so much. Where does it all go?"

"I'm not sure…"

Lizzy giggled, stepping over some larger rocks and weaving around a boulder.

"But everyone says I have the memory of an elephant."

"An elephant?"

"An animal from Earth. There's a saying, 'An elephant never forgets'. Tonya…"

Her smile fell slightly…

"Tonya would always joke about how I never forgot anything…"

Tentomon nuzzled her neck, distracting Lizzy from her thoughts of the lost leader.

"I'm sure everyone's fine, Lizzy. And once we find Gennai, we can find the others."

"Yeah…"

Letting Tentomon fly to the ground, she straightened her back, rubbing her neck tiredly.

"You know what I've always liked about you?"

"No…What, Tento?"

"That you're always looking for new things to learn, and use them to help others."

A shy smile, a blush across her cheeks, and Lizzy led them down the path as it leveled out, clearly embarrassed.

"What's the point of knowing something and not sharing that knowledge?"

"I wouldn't know. If I feel something, I tell you."

"Really?"

Lizzy stopped, curiosity flashing in her eyes so they looked like gems.

"Why? You don't have to tell me everything…"

"But I want to. You help me understand things, and it makes me feel useful."

"Oh, Tento…"

Hugging her partner, the blonde smiled sweetly.

"You don't have to feel that way! I've always liked you the way you are!"

"Aw, Lizzy…"

"If you want to talk just to talk, I'm still here for you."

"I know."

"Want to help me look?"

"For a sandwich?"

Lizzy giggled, shaking her head as she stood to her full height.

"No, silly. A sign."

"Oh…"

Tentomon looked around for a moment, and the blonde was about to continue up the path…

"Hey, there's a sign!"

"From above?"

"No, here on the ground."

Smiling at that, she turned fully to see whatever her partner had found, curious.

"What's this doing here?"

"Leading our way?"

"Maybe…"

Crouching down to read it better, Lizzy tilted her head, confusion crossing her face…

"'Beware of Falling Sludge'?"

"Falling sludge?"

They both shuddered at the thought, Tentomon trying to shake it from his mind.

"I say we go this way!"

"Good idea…"

The pair didn't get ten feet before spotting a second sign…

"'Beware of Bottomless Sludge Pit'."

A shudder of disgust, and Lizzy shrunk into herself as Tentomon attempted to exorcise the thought out of his mind.

"This way looks clear!"

Following her partner quickly, the blonde only skidded to a halt when she spotted ANOTHER sign.

"'Beware of Attack Sludge'?"

"How embarrassing, being attacked by an attack sludge!"

"…Uh, Tento?"

"Yes?"

"When did all these signs get here?"

Beginning to look around, Tentomon found that they were, in fact, surrounded by signs.

"There's sludge everywhere we turn!"

Lavender eyes widened when Lizzy felt the ground give an inch beneath her feet…

"Tento?"

It cracked asunder, rock flying up to block their vision as gravity took a savage hold…

"TENTO!!!"

"LIZZY!!!"

Catching her ankle, the bug Digimon tried to fly back up, wings buzzing furiously.

"We're falling faster!"

The realization made him pause, shell clicking closed, as Lizzy stared down in wonder.

"I-It's bottomless…"

"That doesn't matter, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

The darkness was becoming overwhelming now, trying to crawl into her very being…

All Lizzy could do was scream.

Suddenly, life floats caught them both, lifting both girl and Digimon back into the semi-light.

"You be careful, now!"

"All who are greedy and have a desire go straight to Hell!"

"H-Hell? Why would you want to send us to Hell?" Lizzy stuttered.

"For wanting to know too much, of course!"

"You're greedy heart is growing with your curious desire!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Lizzy! It's your curiosity that makes you who you are!" Tentomon pleaded.

"B-But…"

"The only way to save you two is to get rid of it!"

"Give us your greedy heart!"

"Lizzy, DON'T!"

The flotation device she was riding burst unexpectedly, and she reached out for her Digimon.

"LIZZY!!!"

Her hand caught his ankle, stopping her descent as he flapped his arms in desperation.

"Do you WANT to fall into Hell?"

"NO!" Lizzy shouted, frightened for her partner more than herself.

"Lizzy, hold on! I'll get us out of here!"

"W-We can't…"

"We CAN!"

"How?"

"See, you're doing it again!"

"She's a lost cause!"

Tentomon's own floating apparatus burst, and both tumbled down into the darkness…

"HELP!!!"

"Wish out your heart!"

Closing her eyes, Lizzy wished as hard as she could…

"I don't want to know!"

What looked like a purple sac phased out of her chest, and Tentomon saw the light leave her eyes as they opened…

"I don't want to…know…"

One by one, stars began to glow softly in the vastness of space, galaxies and planets and comets coming into perspective.

Tentomon spun a moment to fully digest their surroundings, pausing when he didn't see his partner follow suit.

He found their bond was icy cold…

"Lizzy?"

The bug Digimon was concerned, seeing the dull violet eyes and blank expression.

Usually like gems, shimmering with warmth and curiosity and knowledge, her eyes seemed more like the fallen petals of a forgotten flower…

"Are you alright? Speak to me!"

A crescent moon shone against the stars, revealing two forms…

"It's Vademon and Swindle!"

The alien Digimon and his black-furred, tailed partner came clearly into view, and Tentomon's wings buzzed furiously.

"Now that we've gotten the trash out of here…"

Swindle smirked as his partner sucked the sac into his gun…

"We can begin."

"You don't need a heart. It's useless baggage. We don't like baggage in our universe."

"Here's a book on all you need to know."

The green-covered book fell into her hand, and Lizzy sluggishly took hold of it.

"All you need to know. Whether you like it or not."

He deflated, hearing her monotone voice…

No shyness, no humility, no understanding, no excitement, no love…

Lizzy was like a zombie, lifeless and aimless, in a trance she couldn't seem to free herself from.

"Lizzy?"

"Enjoy yourselves!"

"Have fun!"

As Vademon and Swindle disappeared from sight, Tentomon couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

"In order to be one with the universe, you must erase your thoughts."

His heart tightened in pain, crying out to it's unresponsive partner…

"It is important to breathe into your thoughts until they disintegrate and slowly turn into mush."

"But your thoughts make up who you are! You mustn't erase them!"

She didn't seem to hear him, and he saw familiar concentration cross the teen's face…

"NO!"

Grabbing the blonde's arm, Tentomon tugged harshly enough so her grip slackened on the cover.

"Let go of me!"

The uncharacteristic shout stunned the Digimon, who also did not expect to be shoved away.

Seeing anger in the normally gentle amethyst eyes, he deflated, floating a moment in silence…

"Lizzy…"

Tone hurt, he saw something familiar glitter in the farthest depths of her eyes…

Sympathy, regret, pain…

Lizzy was still awake in there, somewhere, unable to break free…

She was suppressed once more, and violet eyes returned to the book.

'Lizzy…I know you're in there…I'll save you…'

The purple Digivice began to beep, screen blinking with the high-pitched sound, and Tentomon perked.

"A transmission?"

Taking Lizzy's laptop with no resistance, he opened it as the screen filled with static…

Then a familiar face…

"LIZZY!!"

"Tonya?!"

"Tonya."

Lizzy floated to his side, looking at the screen with an expressionless, half-lidded look.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, are you okay? What's going on?!"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm safe! I'm back on Earth with Koromon!"

"Then the universe is clutter-free."

"LIZZY!"

"Don't bother coming back, Tonya. It's too dangerous for you to clutter the universe."

"I'm not leaving you guys! Tell me how to get back!"

"You're better off there."

Cutting off the signal with ease, the blonde floated away once more as Tentomon stared at the blank screen in shock.

"Lizzy, Tonya was asking for your help."

"Oh well."

"She's your friend!"

"There's no such thing."

Snapping the laptop closed, Tentomon watched her go…

"Oh Lizzy…I'm so sorry you had to save ME instead…"

A thought burned deep in his heart, and the bug Digimon nursed it thoughtfully…

'Vademon and Swindle took you away from me…But I'll get you back.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A…B…C…D…E…F…G…"

Watching curiously as Lizzy contorted herself into the letters, Tentomon finally voiced his thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm focusing my brainwaves by repeating basic fundamentals. So I would rather you not disturb me."

The Digimon fell silent as she continued…

"H…I…J…K…L…M…N…"

'I miss you, Lizzy…' Tentomon admitted to himself.

'I miss the way you'd hug me, talk with me, comfort me…'

Their bond had long gone numb, and the energy they used to share was cut off.

He was weakening, movements slowing and thoughts blurring together…

'Lizzy…'

If he ever needed to be held, it was now…

He just wanted to fall asleep, lulled by her steady heartbeat and unyielding presence…

As insecure as she normally was, Lizzy was a constant in every situation she involved herself in.

To suddenly have that GONE…

It made Tentomon's heart ache, his soul calling out forlornly for its other half so the loneliness would subside…

Something flickered through their bond, like a sudden jolt of electricity, and he perked.

"W…X…Y…"

Her tempo had slowed, her movements difficult, and hope rose in his chest like butterfly wings.

'She's fighting it!'

"...Z…"

"Come on, Lizzy! I know you can do it! I KNOW you can!"

The crescent moon reappeared, breaking the weak Lizzy's concentration so the 'zombie' took back full control.

'No…'

"There's something I forgot to mention to you."

"In order to fully improve yourself, you must throw away possessions that are considered excess baggage."

"Such as…"

"Everything you own."

Scraps of paper were pulled out of her pockets, along with spent pens and markers, and Tentomon felt electrified when her hand went to her tag and crest…

"This is expendable."

As it floated away towards Swindle, Tentomon felt the hidden piece of Lizzy's heart cry out with his own in a panic.

"Lizzy, NO!"

Rushing towards the Spirit Evolution, his wings buzzed furiously.

"HAVE YOU GONE BANANAS!?! YOU CAN'T THROW THOSE AWAY!!!"

"What a nice-looking trinket…"

"We'll be taking this."

"GIVE BACK THAT TAG AND CREST, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"

"Back off, bug! Alien Ray!"

Tentomon cried out as the attack struck, knocking him head-over-heels through space.

Pain flashed across Lizzy's eyes, but she didn't move as Swindle laughed at the futile attempt.

"Continue with your training."

"…Alright…"

After a moment, she went back to her earlier exercise as Tentomon slowed…

"A…B…C…D…"

As Vademon and Swindle retreated once more from their pocket universe, he reached out for her…

"E…F…G…H…I…"

"Lizzy…"

"…J…K-K…L..."

"I'm sorry…"

Dedigivolving, Motimon watched as the blonde stopped, looking towards him…

"Lizzy…"

Dedigivolving once more, Pabumon whimpered, looking up at his partner with watery eyes…

"Pabu-Pabu…"

"Pabu…mon…"

That was Lizzy, shaky and concerned, but it was weak, barely a soft breath.

It was squashed almost instantly.

"What's the matter with you?! I told you not to bother me when I'm meditating!!"

His tears floated from his cheeks, like reflective windows to another world, and Lizzy paused, mesmerized by them…

Some splashed against her skin, wet and cool, as others seemed to show…

Memories…

"Have you forgotten who I am already, Lizzy? Have you forgotten who YOU are?"

The memories seemed like another life, another place and time, with laughing and friends and excitement…

Just her and Tentomon, fighting Andromon and Liztech, fighting Devimon and Bloodtongue, fighting Etemon and Babyface…

Just her and Tentomon, talking and laughing, taking care of each other…

The tears, the joy, the excitement, the revelations, the discoveries, the bond…

Voices came in and out of hearing, Tentomon's so clear in her mind that it jump-started her heart…

"Pabumon…"

"TRY to remember…TRY…"

Everything was blending together, growing stronger and louder, and it was pounding at the back of her eyes…

The tears burst like bubbles, and the memories rushed into her mind in a rush, leaving the blonde dazed.

Eyes alit once more, though not quite the same, Lizzy regained her bearings and spotted her partner.

"Pabumon? Oh, Pabumon!"

Rushing forward, she scooped up the Fresh level Digimon, cradling him in her arms protectively.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Pabu…"

Shouts rang through the hollowness of space, and Lizzy winced as the four voices clashed in the air.

As the fight grew in volume, a door appeared from the darkness, causing the blonde to move towards it tentatively…

Pabumon floated beside her shoulder as the teen peeked through the window, seeing Vademon and Swindle fighting with another Digimon and his partner.

"He has the crest I threw away…But…"

Lizzy's brow furrowed as she tried to focus…

"Since I don't have my inquisitive heart, I don't really understand…"

Turning to face her Digimon, she bit her lip.

"But I think I've been tricked, Pabumon…We've got to get back my crest and my heart."

"Pabu-Pabu!"

Crouching beneath the window, she held a finger to her lips before easing the door open silently.

It seemed the 'battle' had moved to an unseen section of the strange store, and she listened warily to the voices.

Pabumon rushed across the wooden floor, and Lizzy reached out to stop him.

"Pabumon!" She whispered as loud as she dared.

There were sudden shouts and crashes, and then Pabumon was racing back towards her, crest in mouth.

"PABUMON, OVER HERE!"

Catching him at the threshold, violet eyes widened to see four forms charging towards them…

"AH!"

Darting back into the infinite space at her back, Lizzy hid beside the doorway as their pursuers shot past.

Taking the opportunity presented, the blonde zipped back inside, closing the door before they could be followed.

Locking the bolt, the fifteen year old released a breath before looking down at Pabumon.

"We might not have much time…We have to find my heart."

The Fresh-level Digimon nodded, jumping to the ground and leading the way around the shelves.

"At least I have my crest back…" Lizzy muttered, putting it around her neck along with the charm already there.

"Pabu! Pabu-Pabu!"

"I'm coming, Pabumon!"

Jogging, she skidded around a corner before finding the familiar purple sac.

"My inquisitive heart!"

Smiling, she lifted it up carefully, studying it carefully.

"Staying ignorant just isn't me…I never should've given this up. Wanting to know everything is part of who I am, right?"

"Pabu!"

"So…I suppose I have to wish for it back…"

Gently pressing her forehead against it, Lizzy released a soft breath…

"I want to know…I want to know!"

It gave off a sheen, levitating off her palms and phasing back into her chest, leaving her feeling full.

Relief flooded her moments before their attackers caught up with them…

Violet eyes widened, and she grabbed Pabumon before running down the aisle, aiming back for the pocket universe.

"Alien Ray!"

Once floor was gone from beneath her sneakers, Lizzy almost flipped through open space…

"Pabumon, hurry!"

…

"Pabumon, Digivolve to…MOTIMON!!"

"You're Motimon again!"

"Alien Ray!"

Crying out, she barely evaded the assault as Swindle held up a kami, chain swinging from the end.

"Slicing Winds!"

"MOTIMON!"

…

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Tento, we've got to get out of here!"

Avoiding a slash of power from Swindle's kami, Lizzy winced as it cut her arm harshly.

"Lizzy!"

Tentomon took hold of her arm, taking a shot in the shell…

Her charm shone brightly as she embraced him…

"Ferret!"

The light engulfed both of them, causing their enemies to back away in pain...

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Rushing towards them with Kabuterimon at her back, Techie felt almost invincible.

Nothing could stop them like this, with their enemies fleeing before them…

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!"

"Slicing Winds!"

Yelping in pain as the energy 'blades' sliced into her stomach and shoulders, the dull, foreign pain from Kabuterimon struck her…

'We can't stop…'

Finding some strength, Techie tried to rush forward once more, fist pulled back…

Kabuterimon straightened himself, flying towards his target…

Both were knocked back down by the stronger Vademon and Swindle, floating through the darkness…

Violet eyes fluttered open, cuts pulling as Techie reached out for her partner…

"K-Kabuterimon…"

Flinching as blood began to hover around her, the ferret-girl clenched her fist…

"We can do this, Kabuterimon…"

Her crest began to shine…

"I KNOW we can…"

Blinding lavender light…

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

A column of purple electricity shot up, surrounding the girl…

"Transformation of Knowledge into…"

Bursting from the transformation, she spun a naginata expertly, jacket showing her crest...

"Knowledgeable Techie!"

"Let's get them, Techie!"

"Right!"

Rushing forward, both managed to get through the oncoming attacks, Slicing Winds being knocked off-course and the comets being smashed.

"Don't think you can defeat us so easily!"

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!"

"Whirling Blades!"

For a moment, as the many kami raced for Knowledgeable Techie and a planet threatened to crush Megakabuterimon…

She felt strong.

'We can do it, Megakabuterimon!'

'They won't stop us!'

Just before impact…

"Horn Buster!"

"Healing Knowledge!"

The bursts of energy seemed to shake the very foundations of the pocket dimension, white mixing with lavender to swirl before her eyes…

"Hold on, Techie!"

Reaching out, the Spirit Evolution grabbed hold of her partner's horn as he flew up out of the collapsing universe…

Bursting through the ground in a column of light, they hit the ground hard.

The transformation fell away like gold dust, leaving Lizzy exhausted, as her partner Dedigivolved back to Motimon.

"Lizzy?"

Groaning in pain, she shifted, eyes fluttering open tiredly.

"Motimon? Are you okay?"

"I should be asking YOU that."

Smiling weakly, Lizzy put a hand on his head before sitting up, rolling her shoulders.

"Well, we're both fine…But let's never do that again…"

"Agreed…"

Smiling, she lifted up the tired Digimon, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, Motimon…"

"Aw…"

"LIZZY!"

Both looked up, surprised to see Meg and TJ running towards them, Tsunomon and Patamon at their heels.

"Meg? TJ?"

"We were worried about you."

"Are you two alright?"

"We're alright…"

Smiling shyly, Lizzy managed to stand, Motimon in the crook of one arm.

"You two have been okay, right?"

"Now we are."

"We came to find you! Tonya came back, and we're trying to find everyone!"

A smile lit up Lizzy's face.

"Tonya's back?"

TJ nodded excitedly, hugging Patamon to her chest.

"Hello, kids. It's been a while."

The small group looked up in surprise, seeing a hologram of Gennai up against the sky.

"Gennai!"

"The connection between the worlds is still damaged. You'll have to stay longer."

Meg ground her teeth.

"And you couldn't have told us this SOONER?"

"I've collected some information on the Digital World you should be able to use. Take a look at the Digimon file. It will tell you all you need to know."

As Gennai disappeared, Meg sighed, looking towards Lizzy.

"I suppose he meant your laptop."

Nodding, the blonde sat down Indian-style, Motimon in her lap as she opened the small computer.

Turning it on, she easily found the Digimon file, double-clicking to open it and smiling as the Digimon Analyzer came up.

"I think this is supposed to tell us about Digimon and their Spirit Evolutions…"

Typing in a name, she proudly showed the picture to her friends.

"My favorite. Megakabuterimon."

"AW…I'm not so great…"

"You are."

Meg smiled softly, seeing them still the same, and looked towards the chosen mountain.

"We've got to meet up with the others at the base of that mountain."

"Alright…"

Standing, Lizzy closed the laptop and put it away before following the sister.

Motimon in her arms, she smiled as he began to doze in her arms, lulled by her steady heartbeat…

'I'll never forget you, Motimon…Not again…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jokester and Demidevimon's reports were showing that they were incompetent, unable to do a simple job.

Midnight lounged on his favorite chair, playing with the bell on an orange lace choker.

He could almost see it around her neck already…

'Perhaps Shogungekomon won't be so rough on her…I don't want him to mess up her pretty face…'


	28. Chapter 28

The water rocked the swan boat gently, reminding Tonya of her time in Piximon's strange cave…

Of course, back then, she didn't have to pedal the boat…

Jenny wasn't thrilled with the idea, either, but she seemed to have gained stamina since the last time she'd pedaled a bike.

At home, she wouldn't be able to go twenty minutes without a break, and whined until she got it.

So far, from what the redhead could tell, her older friend hadn't asked for a break in roughly an hour.

"How are you two doing?"

"We'd offer to help you, but…"

Both Digimon grinned…

"Our little legs won't reach the petals!"

"If you two don't quit that, I'm throwing you off the boat for an hour." Tonya threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Agumon replied from the roof.

"It's what my mom did. And now I see the appeal."

"TONYA!"

"Jenny, you'd never let her do that, would you?"

Glaring at Gomamon's wide green eyes from the swan's head, Jenny frowned.

"I'll help her tie you two to the propeller."

"JENNY!"

"Or we could tie them to the back like skiers and skip them across the lake behind us…"

"That's a good idea, Jenny…"

"TONYA!"

"You two WOULDN'T!"

"And what's going to stop us? Little fish?"

"I'll bite you!" Agumon threatened.

"You'll be biting yourself." Tonya reminded, smiling smugly.

The rest of the ride was filled with grumblings and 'You'd-Better-Not's, but the girls didn't seem to mind.

Actually seemed proud…

Hitting shore, Tonya swung out, taking a moment to stretch her legs as Agumon climbed down from the boat's roof.

Jenny stepped out into the water instead, enjoying the coolness soaking into her sneakers and the bottoms of her jeans as Gomamon jumped to her head.

Unlike most people, she enjoyed feeling her socks squelch and her jeans hug her skin…

"Are you done? We kind of have business to take care of."

"Oh, yeah…Sorry…"

Smiling sheepishly, Jenny stepped onto the shoreline, shaking any excess water from her shoes.

"Where are we headed?"

"…Look up."

Blinking a moment, the blonde obeyed, immediately spotting the castle up on the small 'mountain' before them…

"OH…I knew that!"

"SURE you did…"

Rolling her eyes, Tonya smiled, not realizing how much she'd missed Jenny's unique brand of humor.

"Come on."

Starting up the stairs, the redhead was really starting to reconsider pedals on a boat…

Her legs were really pulling, but she pushed on, pulling Jenny behind her as the blonde began to slow.

Agumon took hold of her other hand to help him keep up, and Gomamon watched as the castle came closer and closer.

"Are you SURE the signal's coming from in there?"

Tonya took a moment, releasing her partner's hand so he could cling to the loops of her shorts, to check her Digivice.

"Definitely. These two red dots are us, obviously, so this one must be whoever we're looking for."

"Who ARE we looking for?"

"The little red dot doesn't talk, Jenny. How am I supposed to know?"

"What, you're not a psychic?"

"NO, Jenny. NO ONE is psychic."

"I think Steph's mom would disagree with you there…"

"Let's not start that rant…"

"Still, this castle is HUGE! What's that style?"

"Japanese."

"COOL…"

Shrugging, she smiled in amusement, and they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Looking up at the huge double doors, the teen ran a hand through her hair, turning to face a slightly-winded Jenny.

"What do you think is in there?"

"With our luck, we'll be attacked by a giant mound of Nume-Sludge…Or a giant cockroach…"

"Don't even joke about that…"

"Why?"

"Cause it might be true…"

Pushing the doors open, all four blinked in surprise to see so many Digimon and Spirit Evolutions rushing around like headless chickens.

"Those are Gekomon and Stripes." Gomamon informed, pointing out the green frog Digimon and their striped zebra counterparts.

"And those are Otamamon and Fluffies." Agumon added, motioning to the purple tadpole Digimon and their bushy-tailed partners.

"Guess they're old enough to have bonded…" Tonya noted.

"Not like they seem dangerous, either." Jenny agreed.

"Hey, guys! Can we talk with you for a sec?"

One Gekomon and Stripes stopped, probably not expecting visitors, and Gomamon stepped forward.

"What's the rush?"

"What's the rush? The princess wants a hot fudge sundae with extra sprinkles right now!"

"A hot fudge sundae?"

"Nope! The princess says she wants some ice-cold apple juice and a huge salami sub!" Another Stripes interrupted.

"Salami?"

Tonya's eyes narrowed as the pieces took shape in her mind…

"What are you talking about?" A third Gekomon voiced.

"The princess said she wanted a Caesar salad and M&Ms!" His Spirit Evolution agreed.

"Caesar salad and M&Ms?"

Jenny quirked an eyebrow in confusion…

"Weird taste…"

As the three Gekomon and their partners started to fight, Tonya sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Why don't you just make all of it?" Agumon suggested.

"But they're all wrong!" An Otamamon interjected.

"She wants a frilly green dress with bows!" His bunny-girl agreed.

"Nope! She wants a green suit!" Another bunny Spirit Evolution piped up.

With all the shouting going on, even Jenny couldn't hear her own thoughts.

"This princess must be one spoiled piece of work." The eldest noted.

"Yeah, probably a little brat."

"Hey, didn't you guys say you were in a hurry?" Gomamon wondered.

"You're right!"

As the whole fight broke up into a scattered mess, Tonya blinked in confusion.

"JEEZ…Poor guys…"

Music started up, like trumpeters, and all eyes turned upwards to the grand staircase before them.

"The princess has arrived!"

All four froze at the sight before them…

"MEL?"

The brunette stopped in surprise, green strapless dress swaying like leaves around her ankles.

"Tonya? Jenny?"

Smiling sweetly, she stepped down the steps gracefully, and Palmon raced after her excitedly.

"Hi, guys!"

"It's nice to see you."

"It's great to see you guys again, too." Tonya admitted, smiling.

"We've just got to-."

"Why don't you join me up in my room?"

Jenny knew when someone was dodging a subject…

She WAS the master, after all.

Tonya seemed to sense it too, but just grabbed Agumon's hand as Mel turned back towards the stairs.

"Mel, have you been alright?"

"I've been fine."

Neither of them believed the smile that crossed the brunette's face, and Gomamon looked down at his partner.

"Jenny?"

"It'll work out, Goma-Goma…Calm down…"

"So the selfish princess was Mel?" Agumon whispered, confused.

"But she never…"

"I know, Agu…I know."

'This doesn't feel right…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jokester, how are things at the Gekomon castle?" Midnight wondered lazily, spinning a spear-headed sword lazily between his fingers.

"They're going perfectly. That girl is being spoiled rotten! Her Crest of Sincerity will never glow!"

"Really?"

Standing to tower over the weaker Spirit Evolution, his eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?"

"O-Of course not, Lord Midnight!"

"I would hope so…"

Almost carefully, his claws put pressure on Jokester's throat, keeping him at arms length.

"You wouldn't want to be punished again, would you?"

"N-No, my lord…"

"Good."

Releasing him, Midnight turned back to his throne, picking up the forgotten lace choker.

"Be sure that you get her this time, then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're glad you're safe and all, but we've gotta go."

Mel stared at the two, and Tonya was beginning to wonder if they'd grown extra heads on the way there.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah…You are." Jenny replied.

"We kinda have the others waiting for us."

"Come on, you need to change."

"I'm not changing."

"Do you KNOW how hard it'll be to walk in that?" Tonya wondered.

"I'm not walking either."

Emerald eyes narrowed, and the redhead was concerned when she saw they were a few shades darker than she remembered…

"We're not carrying you, your royal highness." Jenny retorted.

"I'm not going."

Even Palmon's eyes widened, and all gazes locked on Mel's stony features.

"What?" Tonya forced out.

"I'm-Not-Going."

"Oh, yes you are!" Jenny put in.

"If we're going to save both worlds, we need you! You can't stay here!"

"Of course I can. There's no guarantee we can, so why put myself in unnecessary danger? Besides, I have everything I could want here."

"You don't have your friends."

Tonya's soft words made the younger girl pause…

"I don't need friends."

"That's a lie." The redhead asserted, fists clenched.

"What happened to the Mel I used to know? She'd never say things like this!"

"If you don't like it, then get out!"

Palmon gasped, feeling the warring in her partner's heart as hurt flashed across Tonya and Jenny's face.

The Mel she had known had long since been buried, like a new force had come in and taken over her body.

Palmon knew her friend was in there somewhere, crying for this harsh treatment…

The plant Digimon really just wanted to help…

"Do you know what we went through to get here?" Tonya wondered.

"We came because we need you, Mel…"

"I don't even want to know."

"We're not leaving here without you!" Jenny decided.

"We wouldn't leave if you made a giant caramel gorilla and had it throw us out the window!"

"Jenny, I don't think she CAN…"

"Exactly!"

Plopping down, the blonde crossed her arms determinedly with Gomamon.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Tonya nodded in agreement, hands on her hips as Agumon stood tall.

"No Digidestined left behind, remember?"

Palmon felt the recognition, deep in their bond, and it flashed weakly in the emerald irises…

"Well, we'll see about that."

Grabbing a bell, she rang it clearly three times before the front door was blocked off by Gekomon, Stripes, Otamamon, and Fluffies.

"Uh oh…"

"Remove them from my room at once!"

"Yes, your highness!"

Agumon cried out as he was suddenly lifted into the air, along with the others, and Jenny started shouting.

It wasn't coherent in the slightest, not even to her, as they were pulled out through the hallways.

Gomamon finally covered her mouth, and Tonya twisted to catch hold of her partner.

"Agu!"

"Why are they listening to her, anyway?!"

When the group beneath them suddenly stopped, the four were unceremoniously dumped on the clean stone floor.

"OW…"

Having landed on her shoulders, but in the air and legs twisted awkwardly, Jenny had every reason to feel pain…

Sitting up, Tonya rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the sad-faced expressions before her.

"Do you really want to know?"

Blinking in confusion, the redhead shared a look with her older friend before both nodded.

"Yeah."

"We wanna know."

Once on their feet, the two girls followed them through some other hallways.

"Mel won't find us?" Gomamon questioned.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Why do I get the feeling this won't be good?" Tonya voiced aloud.

"Because she obviously did something bad…"

The outdoor path led to a large room, cut off from rest of the castle and almost hovering over the lake water.

Within was a massive stage and lights, sound equipment, and…

"That's one UGLY frog-woman!"

"…I think that's a guy…"

"Oh…Sorry…"

Smiling sheepishly, Jenny ran a hand through her hair as Gomamon sighed.

"He's better as a guy, at least…"

There was a giant man, with the dark, sharp scales of an alligator and the tail and jaws to match.

"Holy Jebus…He's pretty cute."

"Jenny!"

"What? I guess I'm into the whole big, reptile thing. I like my men muscley!"

Tonya massaged her forehead, unwilling to process that remark, and turned to the Gekomon, Otamamon, and their partners.

"So, who are these guys?"

"They're Shogungekomon and Spearclaws."

"Are they dead?" Agumon wondered.

"No, they're very much alive."

"They've been asleep for more than three hundred years!"

"Lord Shogungekomon was very proud of his voice, and entered a singing contest."

"He lost, and been sleeping ever since. Only a voice as beautiful as the one that beat him can revive them."

"And what brought Mel into the picture?" Gomamon questioned.

"A little Digimon and his coyote partner told us about a girl with a Palmon that could sing beautifully."

"We brought her here to awaken them, but…"

"At first, she was unbelievably nice. Never asked for anything, even when offered. But…"

"One day, this dart busted through a window and hit her."

Tonya's eyes widened, adrenaline rushing through her system at the very thought.

"She seemed alright…But then it was like she was becoming a new person."

"Her Palmon agreed, said their bond was weakening somehow…"

"Now, she won't stop making excuses about being unable to sing."

Jenny sighed, looking towards Tonya.

"What do you think, Red?"

"It's definitely Demidevimon and Jokester. This must be one of their schemes to keep Mel's crest from glowing."

"What are we gonna do?"

"…We'll have to try and wake him up ourselves."

"Um…You can. I can't sing for sugar-coated pancake bombs."

"Fine, fine…"

Tonya climbed up onto the stage, grabbing the microphone, and everyone watched her curiously as she found the right music…

"Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte/Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou/Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa/Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai…"

Jenny was a bit surprised…

She'd never heard Tonya sing in Japanese, and definitely not that song.

Wasn't 'Butterfly' the Japanese song for an anime?

"Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou/Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai…"

Tonya wasn't half-bad, actually…

"Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja/Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo/Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo/Kitto toberu sa on my love…"

Shogungekomon was starting to twitch…

"Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte/Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou/Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri date/Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara…"

His little vine was starting to rise, ever so slowly…

"Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou/Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai…"

Jenny was tapping her foot, smiling, hoping they were going to help Mel…

"Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja/Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na/Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo/Kitto toberu sa on my love…"

The Gekomon were starting to hop up and down, and the Otamamon high-fived…

"Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja/Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na/Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo/Kitto toberu sa on my love…"

Maybe, just maybe…

"Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja/Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na/Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo/Kitto toberu sa on my love!"

As the music ended, everyone looked up at Shogungekomon and Spearclaws…

To see they were still asleep.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Tonya admitted, putting down the microphone.

"Well…Any OTHER bright ideas, Red?"

"I don't hear YOU coming up with anything." Tonya retorted, jumping down easily from the stage.

"What if I help?"

Everyone in the room jumped, whipping around to see Palmon step out of the shadows…

"Palmon, what are you doing here?" Agumon asked.

"…I want Mel back."

Sympathetic, Tonya crouched before the lone Digimon, smiling warmly.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back for you, Palmon."

"How are we going to do that?" Gomamon wondered.

"I've got a plan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fidgeting with the knobs, Tonya nodded to Jenny as she pulled on the headphones.

"I hope this works, Red…"

"Stop being such a baby, Jenny."

"Whatever, Ms Genius. So, what exactly are we doing?"

"THIS is a recording machine."

"Uh huh."

"Connected to THAT karaoke machine."

"Uh huh."

"And once Palmon gets Mel to sing INTO the karaoke machine, we RECORD it."

"Uh huh."

"…That's it."

"…It might work."

Gomamon skittered away from the balcony doors, hiding against the brick wall.

"Hide! She's coming!" He whispered.

Jenny ducked, hoping the recording would be a good enough quality so they wouldn't need to try this again…

Then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tonya may have gotten the brunt of it, what with her sensitive hearing and the headphones…

But DAMN, could Mel scream! Jenny was practically dazed, almost falling over…

'We're screwed…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you thought you'd pull a fast one on me?"

Tonya, annoyed with the moist scents in the air, clung to the slightly-rusted bars.

"Mel, you've got to listen to me! We're your friends!"

"We're only trying to help you!" Agumon added.

"You tried to trick me."

"For your own good, you thick-headed royal mess!"

"Don't you remember who you were? What about HER?!" Gomamon agreed.

"Don't you feel ANYTHING? You're locking up your friends and running the Gekomon and Otamamon ragged!" Tonya shouted.

Looking away, as if to avoid their shouts, Mel began to leave…

"MEL!"

Pausing as Palmon ran to the edge of the cell, gripping the bars, the brunette waited for her to continue.

"You know no one loves you more than me, so this is really hard to say…"

The plant Digimon sniffled, looking right into her partner's eyes…

"This new Mel…"

A moment for her to collect her courage…

"I HATE YOU!!!"

Pain crossed the teen's face, and Palmon felt the agony sear the small piece left of her old partner…

"Well, it's nice to know how you really feel!"

Storming away, Mel felt their bond pull, and the small section of her left cried out forlornly for her partner…

Palmon closed her eyes, tears sliding free of her lids…

'Mel…Come back to me…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness was foreboding, pushing against her and trying to pull all the air from her lungs…

Mel was screaming on the inside, flailing and trying to escape, but she was a prisoner within her own body.

Outside, she was stoic, frozen, and the brunette was struggling as if chained down.

Etemon and Devimon were baring down on her, with Babyface and Bloodtongue, and she wanted to GET AWAY…

The Gekomon and Otamamon appeared with their own Spirit Evolutions, and she wanted to plead with them.

'Help me! Please!'

"You have to help."

"We don't think so."

"You didn't sing, even when we did what you said."

"Why you-!"

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself! Please, help me!'

"So long."

"Take care of it yourself."

As the black swallowed them up, more forms seemed ready to come out and greet her.

It was Tonya and Jenny, Digimon at their side, with Palmon…

'Pal! Pal, I need your help! PLEASE!'

"You have to help me."

"Sorry, we only help our friends." Tonya replied hotly.

"Why? I thought you LOVED being a princess." Jenny added, scowling.

"Have you forgotten what you've done to us?"

"It serves you right!"

Palmon was the only one left now, and Mel was almost crying on the inside…

'PAL! PAL, HELP ME! I CAN'T BREAK FREE!'

"Palmon."

"I hate you, Mel."

The pain cut through to her heart, and she was screaming internally as her partner disappeared into the darkness…

'PAL! PAL, COME BACK!'

As the enemies bear down on her, the chains snapped, tears blurring her vision…

"PALMON!!!"

Suddenly, she was awake, panting and cold and in her room, with the window open and the drapes fluttering.

Moonlight made the room seem surreal, and she looked up blearily to see Steph's warm dark eyes.

"Mel, do you know what that dream was trying to tell you?"

She nodded, sniffling, holding onto the older brunette's hand as tightly as possible.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to!"

"It's alright, Mel…" Steph soothed, crouching down beside the bed.

"As long as you know what you did wrong, you can fix it."

"…I-I'm sorry…"

"I know, Mel. You need to tell them."

Kissing the younger girl's forehead, Steph smiled, as if no harm were done…

"You're a good girl, Mel. They know that. You just need to remember."

Everything blurred together as Mel nodded…

"I promise, Stephie…"

The next thing she knew, the room was empty, her crest shining and her window open, letting in a cold wind.

"Stephie?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking past the curtain, Mel let loose a breath, waiting for Palmon and the others to arrive…

Hiding behind the thick cloth, the green-eyed girl straightened out her old clothes.

The doors closed loudly, signaling that everyone was present, and she walked out to the microphone.

Eyes downcast, she waited for the whispers to die down…

"I know that I've been a little selfish brat, and I'm…"

The tears shimmered behind her lids, and she tried to hold them back…

"I'm so sorry!"

Silence reigned as she bowed, sobs choking her throat.

"I have no reason to think any of you will forgive me, but I really am sorry! I don't know what happened, but I promise it'll never happen again!"

Mel straightened, cheeks flushed as she tried to hold it in.

"I know you must hate me…But I'll gladly sing for you, and then you'll never have to see me again."

Her voice hitched, but Mel forced herself onward.

"I've treated you all so horribly, and I can't say sorry enough to make up for it."

"Oh, Mel…"

Palmon ran through the crowd, eyes tearing up as well as she felt their bond, full and strong and warm, throbbing in her chest.

Climbing up onto the stage, she hugged her partner, tears wetting her skin.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"P-Pal…"

"I never hated you, Mel! I hated the person that took you over!"

"I-I know, Pal…"

Returning the embrace, they held each other close, glad to feel their bond and hear each other's heartbeats…

"I love you, Pal…"

"I love you too, Mel…"

"Sing! Sing!" The crowd chanted, happy to see everything resolved, and the brunette stood up, still holding Palmon's hand.

"Thank you…Everyone…"

"Start the music!"

The lights dimmed, one landing on the singer as the music started up…

"Today I'm gonna ride away/And feel the sun throughout my hair/Finally free to be who I wanna be/Who that is I don't really care…"

Tonya grinned, putting a hand on Agumon's head as the music flowed over them…

"'Cuz I've got friends who love me/Blue skies are above me/My blonde hair is everywhere…"

Jenny locked eyes with Gomamon, relaxing now that she knew everything really WOULD end alright…

"Sweet sixteen/Gonna spread my wings/Sweet sixteen/It's my chance to shine/Sweet sixteen/Discovering/Sweet sixteen/So much more to life/Sweet sixteen…"

Everyone was enjoying the sound, and Shogungekomon's vine was beginning to rise…

"Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance/Radio is blastin' and the top is down/There ain't nothin' in my way/'Cept the traffic of L.A…"

"Jeez, I LOVE this song!" Jenny shouted.

"And I've got friends who love me/Bright stars shine above me/My blonde hair is everywhere/Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there…"

Mel was lost in the words as Shogungekomon seemed to start waking up, Spearclaws stirring…

"I wanna know what it feels like/I need to see it from the inside/I can taste a bit of what I will find/So much more to life/Sweet sixteen…"

Mel closed her eyes, far-gone from reality…

"I wanna know what it feels like/I need to see it from the inside/I can taste a bit of what I will find/So much more to life/Sweet sixteen!"

Something crashed, and the spell of her voice was broken as Shogungekomon stood with a thunderous sound.

Everything screeched to a halt as Spearclaws seemed to snarl, and Palmon stood in front of her partner.

"Who was making all that racket?!"

"We were having such a nice nap!!"

"Not me!" Jenny shouted, rushing away with the crowd as Shogungekomon stepped out where they were.

Ducking, Mel hugged Palmon close as he went right over them, eyes widening as Spearclaws towered over the pair.

"Oh no…"

Stone was crumbling as chaos ensued, and the brunette moved to shield her partner, face stern.

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Musical Fist!"

The Gekomon, Otamamon, and the other Digidestined were blasted straight out of the room, and Palmon tensed.

"Mel-!"

Pulling knuckledusters on, Spearclaws pulled back his fist…

"Electric Punch!"

As the attack raced for them, the brunette pushed Palmon away…

"MEL!"

"Rabbit!"

The sudden light from her charm stunned the alligator-man…

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Zooming out of range, Lucky Feet skidded to a halt, glaring as her fluffy tail twitched.

"That's not very nice! I wake you up after three hundred years, and you try to kill me!"

"That was YOU?!" Both Shogungekomon and Spearclaws thundered.

"Uh oh…"

A blur now, she raced to Togemon's side as quickly as possible, ceiling falling all around them…

"Light-Speed Jabbing!"

Destroying the debris, Togemon defended her partner as well as she could before the much-larger Shogungekomon stalked towards them.

"Togemon…"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Everyone was stunned, looking out to see Trickster, Ikkakumon, Tawny, and Greymon on the shore with the others.

"Watch who you threaten, you overgrown slime-sucker!"

"Get him, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Musical Fist!"

Shogungekomon's attack cancelled both of theirs, and Spearclaws jumped down to meet them with his fists crackling…

"Frog Kick!"

"Electric Punch!"

"GREYMON!"

Tawny's Crest of Courage began to shine…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Transformation of Courage into…Courageous Tawny!"

Metalgreymon caught the massive Digimon on his helmet, throwing him back up as Togemon and Lucky Feet got down.

Courageous Tawny leapt up, kicking Spearclaws right after his partner, and hit the shore once more, blades bursting into flame.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Blazing Courage!"

The whole building went down on the pair, and the transformations fell away as the sun began to rise.

"Guess we took care of him! Right, Koro?"

"What a waste of sexy muscle…"

"JENNY…"

"What?!"

Mel smiled brightly, hugging Palmon to her chest like the plant Digimon was a stuffed animal.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without you."

"What are friends for?" Jenny replied, grinning.

"No Digidestined left behind. You said that, remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Now it's time to head back to meet up with the others." Agumon reminded.

"Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems you two did fail."

Midnight yawned boredly, long black coat swirling like smoke around his ankles.

"Personally, I'm finding your failures boring as of late. What do you think, Myotismon?"

"It has gotten rather tedious. Let's make sure this is the last time, then."

"You can have the pleasure."

Midnight smirked, turning to head into the darkness…

"I have to get ready for my date…"


	29. Chapter 29

"Why do WE always end up pedaling the boat?"

"I know, Jenny…We're almost there…"

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she glared up at the roof directly above her head.

"Well, maybe if we didn't weigh more than we did last time, we'd BE there already!"

"HEY…I'm not fat!" Mel whined playfully.

"Yeah, you're just lazy."

Gomamon hopped into the cabin from the water, pointing through the 'windshield'.

"We're almost there!"

"Thank you, Jebus!"

Tonya rolled her eyes, giggling, before starting to look at the roof, checking on Koromon.

"Hey, Koro. You awake yet? We're almost there."

"Really? But I was having such a nice nap…"

Grinning, Tonya pulled the In-Training Digimon off the roof, hugging him close as the boat got closer to shore.

"I can't wait to stretch my legs…" Jenny admitted.

"They feel like week-old taffy and caramel…"

"…I don't even want to know how you know what that's like…"

Mel giggled, glad to be back among friends, and hugged Palmon closer to her side…

As the swan boat struck the soft sand, Tonya swung out, Koromon under one arm as Jenny jumped onto the shore.

"Come on, Mel. I'll help you down, oh royal princess."

"That's not funny, Jenny!"

"Oh, come on. It's a little funny."

SWING!!!

"Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

Giggling at their antics as Mel jumped off the boat with Palmon, Tonya twitched, hearing something close by…

"HEY!"

A smile crossed her face, and the redhead looked up the path to her right.

"TJ! MEG! OVER HERE!"

As the three came into view, she almost jumped excitedly.

"Lizzy! Long time no see!"

"T-Tonya!"

The blonde rushed down the slight incline, hugging her friend tightly with Motimon at her side.

"I-I'm so sorry! When I got your transmission-!"

"It's alright, Lizzy. No harm done."

"St-Still…"

"Come on, guys! No more touchy-feely!" Jenny joked.

"Now, where's Steph?"

Silence reigned, and her smile fell at the confusion even on Meg's face…

"You didn't find Steph?"

"We only found Lizzy and Motimon!"

"I-I haven't seen Steph either…"

"Well, that's weird…" Tonya grumbled.

"Well…I think I saw Steph…"

All eyes turned to Mel, whose grip tightened on her Digimon's hand…

"When?" Jenny wondered.

"At the palace, but…I might have been dreaming…"

The brunette sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I think I was asleep…I'd had a nightmare, and she told me I needed to fix what I'd done…The next thing I knew, my crest was glowing and she was gone…"

"Actually…When I was Agumon, that voice that told me not to eat the ushrooms…"

Koromon looked up at his partner in concern…

"It sounded like Steph…"

"If it was Steph, why hasn't she joined up with us?" TJ wondered.

"Well, she might not be able to…" Lizzy fretted.

"Or she doesn't want to…" Mel suggested.

"There's no use thinking of it. We're not Steph." Meg finished, halting the conversation.

Her Digivice began to beep, and the blue-eyed teen lifted it up to check the screen.

"She's nearby."

"Well, let's go find her!" Jenny piped up.

"It's like playing hide-and-seek…" Tonya mumbled, holding up her own Digivice.

"The signal's coming from this direction."

As the group walked into the forest in search of their final member, TJ paused on the edge…

'I hope she's alright…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STEPH!"

"STEPHIE!"

"STEPH, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"COME OUT, COME OUT! WHEREVER YOU AREN'T!"

"STEPH, COME BACK!" "STEPHIE, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FALL OFF A CLIFF!"

The sun was beginning to set, setting the sky ablaze with pinks and oranges, and the forest seemed almost tranquil.

Tonya stopped, leaning against one of the trees and looking up at the sky, almost hoping to see Birdramon and Talon…

'Steph, where are you?'

Despite how strong she knew Steph was, Tonya couldn't help but worry about her.

Ever since they'd met as kids in kindergarten, the group had immediately grown from them.

The three seventeen year olds were the core of the group only because they had been the very first.

Steph had always seemed like the softer of the trio, the warm mother hen that always took care of the younger girls.

Meg may have kept them in line, and Tonya may be the one keeping up their morale, but Steph always made sure everyone was alright.

Tonya still remembered when they both tried out for the baseball team, volleyball, basketball, track…

Sure, the redhead hadn't been good enough for anything but skateboarding, but Steph was ecstatic.

Dying red into her hair had been almost a milestone, her separation from the depression that had tried to creep up on her at home.

She took so many extracurricular activities and went everywhere with her friends that she hardly ever stayed home…

"We should find a place to camp out…It's dangerous to walk around in the dark…" Lizzy voiced, snapping the redhead out of her thoughts.

"She should be around here…" Jenny whined, staring hard at her Digivice.

"Where could she be if she's not here?" TJ wondered.

"Probably hiding." Meg noted, Tsunomon under her arm.

"She wouldn't…" Mel whispered, eyes downcast.

Patamon perked, ears straight up, and TJ looked up at her Digimon in curiosity.

"What's wrong, Pat?"

"I hear something…"

"Is it Steph?"

"I don't think so…It sounds like…buzzing…"

Tonya tensed, locking eyes with Koromon…

"Biyomon doesn't buzz…"

A large Digimon busted through the trees a few yards in front of the Digidestined, a ladybug Spirit Evolution with sharp jaws at his side.

Grinding her teeth, Meg pulled her younger sister out of the Digimon's dive, and Mel pulled Lizzy towards the safety of a tree.

Jenny jumped to the ground, covering her head, as Tonya scooped up Koromon, barely avoiding the Spirit Evolution's needle-jaws.

"It's Flymon and Ladyred!"

"Brown Stingers!"

As Jenny danced around the sharp red stingers, Lizzy turned on her laptop and brought up the Digimon Analyzer.

Typing up their names, the blonde grinned as their profiles popped up on the screen.

"Flymon and Ladyred. Insectoid partners. Flymon's at the Champion level, and his attack is Brown Stingers. He's a virus type!"

"What's his attack DO, exactly?" Tonya wondered, ducking under a branch to avoid one.

"He sprays poison stingers."

Everyone's eyes widened…

"POISON STINGERS!?!"

"Brown Stingers!"

No one wanted to be poisoned, so they jumped out of the way, almost getting skimmed.

Tonya had just come out of a roll to find Ladyred ready to chomp open her throat…

"TONYA!"

Meg came out of a somersault right in front of Flymon's sharp teeth…

"MEG!"

Digivices beeping, the girls ducked as their Digimon jumped towards the assailants…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

As Flymon and Ladyred flew away to avoid getting struck, TJ stood up, hugging Patamon close.

"What are we going to do?"

"Flymon's too fast for them!" Motimon informed, clinging to his partner's leg.

"Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"It's not working!" Mel fretted.

"Brown Stingers!"

The brunette cried out, pulling Palmon away from the landing projectiles.

"They're coming back!" Jenny shouted.

A powerful caw shook the trees, and all eyes turned upwards to see…

"Talon? Birdramon?"

Flymon and Ladyred rushed to meet this new threat…

Talon swooped down, missing once and easily darting back up for another strike.

"Meteor Wing!"

Both attacks struck as one, and their enemies fell to the ground like burning stars.

Mel's eyes widened as the two began to fly away…

"TALON! BIRDRAMON!"

"Come on!" Tonya ordered, running after them with a sharp eye on their receding forms.

"Hurry up, Agu!"

No one managed to fall behind, keeping up as powerfully as possible, not wanting to lose sight of her.

Unfortunately, once they hit the river, only Tonya, Meg, and TJ could keep up at the same pace across the stones.

The redhead zoomed through the bushes, branching off to see if she could outmaneuver her friend.

Leaping out in front of the brunette, the gold-eyed teen was trying to catch her breath…

"Steph…"

The brunette skidded to a halt, whipping around to go the other way…

"Steph."

Meg was blocking her path, TJ and the three Digimon coming up behind her.

"Why are you running?"

"I…"

Dark eyes slid to the ground, almost ashamed, and her hand covered the crest over her heart...

"Steph, what's wrong?" Tonya worried.

"…You don't…hate us, do you?"

"No!"

Looking towards TJ, Steph almost couldn't hold the words in anymore…

"No, I don't hate any of you…"

"Then why are you trying to get away?"

"I…I just…"

Biyomon landed beside her partner, looking up with soft blue eyes before nuzzling her waist.

"You can tell them, Stephie…"

"…Well…The night we left to look for Tonya…We found Demidevimon and Jokester talking to this strange Digimon…"

Steph managed to look up at her friends faces.

"They were talking about our crests. How each of them has a special meaning."

"A meaning?" Tonya voiced.

"Yeah…Tonya, your crest is the Crest of Courage."

"Courage…"

Brow furrowing, Tonya remembered when it had first glowed…

"When I faced my fears head-on…It started to glow…"

"And Meg, yours is the Crest of Friendship."

Meg was silent, looking at the crest in her palm…

'When I realized I needed my friends…'

"And mine?" TJ wondered innocently, causing Steph to smile.

"Yours is special. It's the Crest of Hope."

"Really?"

Grinning widely, she looked towards Patamon excitedly.

"That's the best!"

"Lizzy has the Crest of Knowledge…Jenny, the Crest of Reliability…Mel has the Crest of Sincerity…"

Lifting up her own crest, Steph watched sadly as it glittered in the light…

"And me…Mine is the Crest of Love…"

"That really fits you, Steph."

"No it doesn't!"

Everyone jumped at the fierceness in Steph's voice, and Tonya seemed concerned.

"But you're always thinking of everyone else…"

"I don't care! You don't know anything about me, so just-!"

She was shaking so hard…

"So just stop talking like you do!"

The brunette seemed to return to her senses when Tonya took hold of her shoulders, gold eyes concerned.

"Steph, we've been friends forever. If I don't know something, it's because you never wanted to tell me. Tell us."

Meg nodded, stepping forward to take hold of her friend's hand.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

"…I just…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"We know." The black-haired girl assured.

"We just want to help, but we can't if you don't talk to us." The redhead agreed.

"My crest…It just…It won't glow."

"Well, that's alright. It took a while ours…"

"It's because I don't have any love."

"That's ridiculous." Meg stated.

"Everyone has love. If I have it, then you do."

"What makes you think you don't have any love?" TJ piped up.

"…Demidevimon and Jokester told me…"

Flashback:

"Well, well…You two just heard something you weren't supposed to."

"How naughty."

"What do you two want?" Steph demanded, standing tall.

"You heard about the crests, didn't you?"

"In fact, I did. What does that have to do with this?"

"Oh, you're Steph! The Crest of Love!"

As the two snickered, the brunette glared, crossing her arms almost defensively.

"And what's so funny about that?"

"You grew up not knowing what real love is."

"It's pretty obvious your crest will never glow!"

End Flashback:

"Demidevimon and Jokester are liars." Tonya growled, letting Steph sit against a tree trunk.

"But they're right…"

Hugging her knees close, she rested her forehead on them and breathed out…

"My mom never really cared about me…"

"You know that's not true."

"She only ever cared about Jessica…She was the special one, and me and Angela were just NORMAL…"

"I've never seen her…"

"She never does it around others. Not since dad…"

No one said anything…

They knew what had happened to Steph's father.

When Angela had been born six years previously, their father had disappeared one night and never returned.

The abandonment had never really worn away, and was one of the reasons Steph and Meg really connected.

They understood each others pain.

It even had the brunette being especially warm to TJ, who reminded her of her younger sister.

"Your mom probably has her own way of dealing with the pain." Meg reasoned.

After all, her own mother had turned to making her perfect in her own darkest hour…

"You just don't understand how she makes us feel…"

Closing her eyes, Steph was trying to hold back the emotions before trying to explain it…

"It was a few years ago…When I was trying out for the wrestling team…"

Flashback:

A twelve year old Steph grabbed her duffel bag, pulling on her pads and heading for the door.

"Stephanie, where do you think you're going?"

Stopping at the doorway, she looked back at her mother.

The thirty five year old woman was blonde, like Steph's older sister, with hypnotic nearly-white eyes and a jewel in the center of her forehead.

"I'm going to the wrestling try-outs."

"No daughter of mine will be in wrestling!"

"But I really want to, mom! Please understand!"

"It's a ridiculous sport, if you can even call it that. What about tennis?"

"Mom, I don't want to play tennis!"

"Why don't you just come work with me in the shop? Jessica seems to enjoy it."

"Because she enjoys doing it. I enjoy wrestling!"

"It's not lady-like in the least!"

"Well, I don't care!"

Grabbing hold of her daughter's hand, she began to pull Steph towards the living room.

"You're not leaving this house, then!"

"But mom-!"

"My decision is final. You are not leaving this house!"

"Why can't you understand?!"

Pulling free of the grip, Steph ran into her room, shutting the door with a slam before jumping onto her bed.

She didn't even have to wait long before she heard Jessica's sugary-sweet, fake tone…

"Mommy, I'll be going out with my friends for a few hours. They already came to pick me up."

"Alright, honey. Enjoy yourself!"

'Probably going out to get another tattoo…'

"Oh, and mommy? I was thinking of going to see the wrestling try-outs. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, dear."

As the door closed, Steph felt her heart drop…

Not three days later, Jessica said she'd made the wrestling team.

Instead of being yelled at, their mother had congratulated her, and Steph felt betrayed.

She felt unloved…

End Flashback:

"She thinks I'm some kind of failure that can't see spirits…So I can't possibly be anything else…But Jessica…"

A sob broke from her throat…

"But Jessica can be anything she wants. And whatever she wants is what I want, and I never get it."

"Oh, Steph…"

Tonya sat beside her friend, putting an arm around her shoulders…

"It's alright…I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding…"

"B-But…"

Letting the tears slip onto her shoulder, Tonya looked up at Meg, seeing her distant eyes.

"…I understand, Steph."

"R-Really?"

"…I feel the same way about my own mother." Meg admitted.

"…It passes. Sometimes."

"Stephie."

Dark eyes opened, locking their gaze on TJ's face as she crouched in front of her.

"…Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You told Agumon about the mushrooms, right? Thank you."

"That's right. We knew Demidevimon and Jokester were up to no good, so we followed them in secret." Biyomon answered, cuddling into her partner.

"We were even there when you and Jenny were in the restaurant, and when Mel was in the palace."

"…I didn't know."

"You didn't have to hide." Tonya reminded.

"Steph just wanted to be alone." Biyomon explained as her partner pulled away from the redhead, starting to stand.

"She just couldn't bear to leave you all completely, so she tried to help."

"…Stephie? I really like you."

Sniffling, the dark-eyed brunette looked towards TJ in surprise.

"TJ…"

"When I'm with you, I don't really miss who my mom used to be…"

"…I-I…"

"I like my family…everyone together, okay?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"HEY, GUYS! DID YOU SEE THE HUGE GREEN CATERPILLAR?"

The group turned to see the others rushing to catch up, Mel jumping to hug Steph around the shoulders.

"Thank you, Steph! I never got to say it before!"

"It's alright, Mel."

Smiling as Jenny and Lizzy joined in the embrace, Steph wrapped her arms around all of them.

'I'll never leave you guys alone like that again…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness was pulsating, warm and cold all at once against her skin, and Steph was having trouble breathing…

"Where am I?"

Evil laughter electrified the black void, and she cried out as a foreign pain struck her in the heart.

Vision blurring in pain, she caught sight of Biyomon.

The pink bird Digimon was reaching for her, and Steph couldn't tell why until she saw blood leaking from her chest…

Eyes widening as the pink feathers were tainted crimson, Steph couldn't speak as the darkness tried to block her throat…

'Biyo! Biyo!!'

A whip of red light, and then…

"BIYO!!!"

A cry of pain, and Steph jolted awake to realize that the sound had been real.

Biyomon was on her torso, looking drowsy, a large dart stuck into her side…

"BIYO!"

The others jumped awake at her shout, jolting up onto their feet to see Demidevimon and Jokester.

As they rushed out of attack range, dark clouds covered the moon, making everything unnaturally dark.

The only light came from their campfire, and TJ clung to her sister's side in fear.

"What's going on?" Lizzy questioned, holding Motimon close.

When the clouds had passed, the moon was blood-red, and a strange four-eyed, demon-like Digimon and his evil-looking horse partner came with a carriage.

They flew up sharply, and the back opened to release two coffins.

Both popped open before they even reached the ground, revealing the Digimon and Spirit Evolution within.

"Whoa…" Jenny voiced.

"That's who Demidevimon and Jokester were talking to!" Steph realized.

"These are our masters. Lord Myotismon and Lord Midnight!"

"Myotismon and Midnight?"

Tonya stood up, glaring hotly as Agumon stepped up to her side.

"So you were the ones that had Demidevimon and Jokester split them up! I won't let you get away with it!"

"My dear, I wasn't planning on it."

Tonya blinked in confusion as Midnight stepped forward, clearly not threatened by her warning.

"You see, this is the end for your little friends. However…"

He smirked, sharp fangs glinting in the light as his hair fell into dark red eyes…

"If you play nice, I'll be sure to keep you in perfect condition."

That sparked her anger, dignity and pride flaring up hotly.

"Go fuck yourself."

"That's such a shame…I suppose we'll have to beat you first. Myotismon?"

"Gladly. Grizzly Wing!"

"Come on! Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Lizzy's Digivice began to shine…

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

Tentomon flew into the air immediately to aid them.

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

The main stream of bats was halted, but some managed to get around them, and Mel took a step back, charm glowing…

"Rabbit!"

The nocturnal animals were stunned…

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Don't go without me!" Jenny shouted, charm giving off light…

"Dolphin!"

Lucky Feet rushed forward, knocking the bats out of the air easily while they were distracted…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The bats fell, disintegrating on the way, and Trickster turned to their main targets.

"Come on, Ikkakumon!"

"Right!"

Racing towards Midnight, she spun around to hit him with her powerful tail…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Their attacks struck at the same moment, and the blonde almost thought they'd done it…

"That tickles."

An evil look crossed his face before he grabbed Trickster's tail, tossing her back towards the others.

Crying out as she hit the ground, the dolphin-girl tried to stand…

"How pathetic. Crimson Lightning!"

The Digimon were knocked off their feet, causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground hard.

"Togemon!"

The darkness condensed into a sharp blade in Midnight's hand, and it began to glow a dark black…

"Whip of Decay!"

It wrapped around Lucky Feet's throat, and she barely managed to breathe before it tightened.

Gasping for air, she started to flail, and Trickster rushed forward, slamming down on the whip with her tail.

It cracked, and Mel's super-speed rush snapped it in half.

Tonya, feeling her partner's pain, sat up from the ground and rubbed her head.

"Agu? Are you okay?"

"It seems he's a bit tired at the moment…"

The redhead yelped when he grabbed her from behind, lifting her up with an arm around her waist and his sword on her neck.

"But we can have some fun, can't we?"

"Let me go." Tonya growled.

"Where would the fun be in that?"

He leaned in to her ear, chilling her to the bone with his breath…

"You're mine, Digidestined of Courage. You just haven't realized it yet."

"I don't belong to anyone!"

Midnight chuckled darkly, pulling her more firmly against his chest…

"That's what I like about you…You have spirit. I'll enjoy breaking it."

Steph stood up, Biyomon in her arms, heart pounding powerfully in her chest…

"Tonya!"

"Stephie…We've got to fight…"

Her heart almost stopped at the thought of Biyomon fighting Myotismon…

"You can't. It's too dangerous, Biyo."

"I have to...I'm the only one left to fight…"

"No, Biyo! It's too dangerous! My decision is final!"

"Why can't you understand?!"

Steph froze, the words ringing in her head as her grip slackened…

'My mom…She didn't want me to wrestle because she thought I'd get hurt…'

Biyomon flew into the air, and she watched her as the memories flooded her eyes…

'She didn't want me to get hurt…She CARED about me…'

Her charm started to shine, and her vision sharpened on Biyomon…

'Biyo!'

"Eagle!"

The red light flowed over her like a familiar wool blanket, and Steph closed her eyes…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

As they flew towards their own targets, Talon's wings closed in around her and she dove for Midnight.

Birdramon went higher in the sky…

"Meteor Wing!"

As Myotismon blocked the flames, Midnight held up his sword, causing the winged girl to twirl out of the way.

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Whip of Decay!"

Talon avoided the attack, but Birdramon wasn't as lucky…

Crying out as the pain seared her very heart, dark eyes darted up to Birdramon, who was falling to the earth…

"Birdramon…"

Their bond was weakening, Birdramon was giving up…

"Birdramon."

A weak cry, and Steph's crest began to blink as she spread her wings…

"Birdramon, no! I LOVE YOU!"

The light from her crest seemed to envelop everything…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

Red wind burst up in a powerful column, swirling like dangerous blades…

"Transformation of Love into…"

Bursting free, she slid to a halt, bladed tonfa in each hand and the Crest of Love displayed proudly on her white leather jacket…

"Loving Talon!"

Surprised at her evolution, the eagle-girl looked down at her glowing crest before locking gazes with Garudamon…

'You did it, Talon. I knew you could.'

'Garudamon…'

Tightening her grip on the weapons in her hand, Loving Talon smiled.

'Let's do this.'

"Why does the Crest of Love glow, just when we're about to claim victory?!"

"Because you'll never win!"

Taking to the air, her blades began to glow…

"Wing Blade!"

"Swirling Love!"

Spinning in a tornado, she went straight for Midnight…

He used his blade to block the strike, but Tonya was ripped from his grip as Loving Talon swerved.

With Myotismon distracted as well, Garudamon lifted the others, all normal once more, and they flew away as the sun began to rise.

Once they found a clear river and a forest, they landed, the transformation falling away and Garudamon Dedigivolving.

"I knew you could do it, Steph!" TJ congratulated.

"Thanks, guys."

Smiling sheepishly, Steph cuddled Yokomon to her chest.

"I realized that I was treating Biyomon like my mom treated me. I was trying to protect her, like my mom was protecting me…"

"Your love helped me Digivolve, Stephie." Yokomon piped up.

"I know, Yoko. I'm sorry about before."

"That's alright. I'm just glad you're back to your old self!"

"Um…Tonya?"

"What is it, Jenny?"

"Did you always have that around your neck?"

Blinking in confusion, the redhead touched her neck to find that there was indeed something there.

It was an orange lake choker with a black metal bell, a cursive M in silver on it.

Clearly not happy with that, Tonya pulled it off, glaring at it as Meg's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like this, Tonya…"

"Me, neither…"

Agumon took hold of her hand, looking concerned for her safety.

"Tonya, is this going to be alright?"

"Everything will be fine, Agu."

Smiling brightly, the redhead dropped it into her pocket before turning towards the group.

"We can do this. We're the Digidestined, remember?"

"Right!"

Steph nodded, looking up at the sky…

'We'll be alright…I just know we will…'


	30. Chapter 30

"This water's so cool…"

Jenny sighed, reaching into the water to try and catch some more fish as Gomamon floated by.

Lunch was being made, and the blonde wouldn't have minded some extra food…

Mel had her feet in the water, Palmon on her lap as they chatted, looking up at clouds.

Tonya was lying on the grass, stretching out on the cool blades as Agumon curled into her side.

"Tonya?"

"Yeah, Agu?"

"…You're going to be alright, aren't you?"

"It'll take more than the likes of him to get to me. Don't worry."

Smiling warmly, she pat his head before looking up at the swaying branches.

"…I'll protect you, Tonya. I promise."

Blinking, the redhead locked eyes with her determined partner…

"…I know, Agu. I know."

"Tonya…"

Looking towards Mel, Tonya sat up so they could speak face to face more easily.

"Now that Myotismon and Midnight are after us…We'll have to run like we did with Etemon and Babyface, won't we?"

"Well, only for now!" Jenny grinned.

"After all, we beat Etemon and Babyface!"

"And we're stronger now, remember?" Tonya added.

"Right…"

Mel grinned…

"We'll get him! Especially once Pal Digivolves!"

"Right!"

"G-Guys!"

Lizzy skidded to a halt, panting from the run as Tentomon landed at her side.

"I-It's Gennai! H-He wants to talk to us!"

The three jumped to their feet, surprised and almost excited.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!!" Jenny shouted, pulling everyone at a run through the trees.

Let's just say no one really enjoyed that…

Meg quirked an eyebrow once they arrived, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"Come on."

"We've been waiting for you to make it." Steph agreed.

"Alright, Gennai. What's up?" Tonya questioned.

"Well, I brought you some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Good news first!" TJ chirped.

"Actually, you all look like you could use some cheering up…I've been told another child will be joining your group."

"First of all, you old goat, we're not kids! And second…A new kid?"

"…"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"Don't talk, Jenny."

"But-!"

"Don't-Talk."

"Why would we need another child to join us?" Steph wondered.

"Well, this is someone you will want as a friend. This someone is a Digidestined."

"Really?"

TJ grinned.

"I hope they're my age!"

"They might even have a Digimon to help us defeat Myotismon and Midnight!" Mel agreed.

"The important thing to remember is that all eight of you must be together. As long as you are separated, the two worlds will not be in harmony with each other. Everything will go wacko, so we must find that other child as soon as possible."

"What's their name?" Meg questioned.

"Uh, the name?"

Meg's eye almost started to twitch…

"Yes. The name."

"It's…I forgot."

"Why do people tell you important things if you're just going to forget them?!" Jenny wondered loudly.

"SERIOUSLY!!"

"Calm down. I do know the location of the child. It's New York."

"New York?"

Lizzy blinked as it dawned on her…

"That's where we live…"

"Where's New York?" Gabumon wondered.

"It's a HUGE city next to a river on Earth." Agumon explained.

"Remember, that was the good news." Gennai stated.

"Alright, tell us. What's the bad news?" Steph wondered.

"Myotismon has heard of the eighth child, and will be going to New York soon. He's gathering his forces as we speak. If he gets to the eighth child first, both of our worlds will be doomed."

"Well, I know what we're gonna do."

Everyone looked towards Tonya, who smiled broadly in return…

"Looks like we're gonna do some infiltration, guys. This'll be fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up at the large castle, the forest twisted behind them like evil spikes.

The sky was eternally dark, and everything looked sharp, deadly, as the walls loomed above them.

Finding a tower with an open window aiming outwards, they hunkered down as Gennai appeared.

"We've found our way in. Now we just know what to look for." Tonya informed.

"He has an army in there. We'll need to know if we should go around them." Meg agreed.

"There's a gateway within that connects to your world. It is somewhere inside this castle."

"So they sent Demidevimon and Jokester to distract us…So he could prepare the gate…" Lizzy noted.

"That's right."

"Well, it didn't work out." Steph voiced.

"So let's show him what happens when you mess with the Digidestined like that!"

"I'm with you, Steph!" Jenny agreed, high-fiving the brunette.

"My signal won't work within the castle. Once you're within those walls, you'll be on your own."

"We'll be fine, Gennai." Mel assured.

"Come on, Pal! Time to go!"

"I'm on it! Poison Ivy!"

As the vines wrapped around the edges of the window, Mel grabbed tightly onto her partner as she lifted both up.

Crawling through the opening, the brunette held firmly onto Palmon as they both looked down…

"Poison Ivy!"

The vines cascaded down, and were used to climb into the tower.

Once everyone was inside, they waved to Gennai's hologram before disappearing into the hallway beyond the door.

"Alright, we can split up here. We can rejoin in twenty minutes, alright?"

Everyone nodded, and the group branched off into singles or groups…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg led the way over some arcs, Gabumon at her heels and TJ sticking close to her side, and studied the darkness.

Such dank places had never proven to be safe, and she wasn't about to drop her guard.

While traveling alone with TJ, she had learned the hard way to stay on her toes.

Ambushes, sneak attacks, traps…

Meg had gotten them out of everything, and now had a seasoned eye for spotting irregularities.

Like Lizzy with her photographic memory or Jenny with her instincts, very few things got past Meg.

TJ trusted her and Patamon for protection, and neither would fail her willingly.

Especially after Meg heard about their fight with Jokester and Demidevimon…

The hallways were strangely winding, twisting like snakes through the bowels of the castle.

It set her on-edge, muscles coiled and ready to spring should Midnight and Myotismon attack.

'They'll be sorry for going after Tonya…'

The group had lost their leader once…

They weren't about to lose her again.

"Meggie?"

"Hm?"

"Does this place feel…WEIRD to you?"

Meg paused, taking the time to take in the immediate surroundings.

The darkness was almost tangible, curling around the doorway before them like spindly fingers.

A light pulsed faintly within, outlining the steps and hallway beyond.

Eyes narrowing, Meg took hold of TJ's hand as Gabumon almost bristled…

"Something's off."

Walking through first, blue irises almost reflected the light to improve her vision.

"TJ…"

"Yeah, Pat?"

"Something's not right…"

All four blinked in confusion at the upside-down torch…

"Great."

Glaring icily, the elder teen clenched her fists.

"What's going on now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at that!"

"Jenny…It's a door."

"A MAGICAL door!"

"There might be something behind it! Maybe even the gate!"

"Mel, don't encourage her!"

"We might as well check it out, right?"

"Onward, noble steed!"

"Jen, I'm not a horse!"

"Just play along, Goma-Goma."

RATTLE!

PULL!

SHOVE!

…

KICK!

"OW!"

"…It's metal…Did you really expect to kick it down?"

"MAYBE…"

"…"

"Look, a lock!"

RATTLE-RATTLE-CHING!

"…Oops?"

"We can't get in without the knob…Let's just keep looking."

"But-."

Glare.

"…Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonya, are you SURE you know where we're going?"

"Of course I am! You doubt me?"

"…"

"Agu?"

"…"

"AGU!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"You better be." The redhead mock-growled.

Looking over her shoulder once more, Tonya almost shuddered before picking up the pace.

Paranoia was beginning to sink in, and she couldn't help it.

Knowing someone had been watching her since she had gotten back to the Digital World…

It almost had her senses aflame, desperately trying to find the eyes always on her.

Sometimes, it made Tonya just want to curl up in a ball and hide from the world…

Fortunately, that had never been her style.

More often than not, it angered her to think he was claiming her without consent.

She wasn't some toy you could pick up and play with whenever you pleased.

She was a human being with feelings, and the redhead was definitely starting to feel like hitting Midnight.

In the crotch.

With spiked shoes.

'Would Leo be upset if he knew Midnight wanted me?'

Tonya skidded to a halt at that thought, cheeks turning a bright scarlet.

'Why would I wonder about that? It's not like I LIKE Leo or anything…'

Agumon's hand tightened around her fingers, a knowing smile on his face…

'Are you sure about that, Tonya?'

"…No." She admitted softly, only for their ears, before continuing their trek.

"I've just been thinking about him a lot since we all got back together…"

"You care about him."

"Yeah…I might have a crush…"

A slightly embarrassed look, but Agumon had never seen her eyes so bright…

"Just don't tell anyone, alright Agu?"

"I promise."

Leaning against her hip, the dinosaur Digimon let out a content sigh before scanning their surroundings.

He wasn't about to let anyone take Tonya away from him…

"…Um…Tonya?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't we go through here already?"

Pausing, Tonya blinked to find that, yes, they'd already been across the 'bridge'.

"How'd that happen? I made sure we didn't go in circles…"

"Tonya?"

Both Digimon and partner perked, looking over the 'railing' to their left.

"Lizzy? We're up here!"

"I think you're a little confused." Tentomon replied.

"WE'RE up here and YOU are down there."

"But…"

Lizzy's eyes widened…

"Uh oh…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems Myotismon and Midnight have tweaked the physics, time, and space around this castle…" Lizzy informed the entire group.

"It's like a maze. There's only one true path to the gate." Meg reasoned.

"The only problem is finding it." Steph replied, holding Yokomon to her side.

"It's not like we can ask for directions…" Tonya noted.

"Maybe we could follow someone. They might lead us to the gate!" Mel suggested.

"I think that's a good idea…" TJ voiced.

Gomamon twitched, immediately catching his partner's full attention.

"Goma-Goma?"

"I hear someone coming…"

"Get down." Tonya hissed as the group ducked behind the stone protecting them from a fateful drop.

All gazes turned upward, seeing the dark-looking Digimon pass by on a higher path with their partners.

One paused, his dark rook's wings rising as dark sapphire eyes locked with Mel's emerald pair.

Her breath caught at the sight of him…

He looked young compared to his fellows, no older than Jenny, with the faintest of scars over his nose that added to his roguish charm.

Almost blonde hair fell across his forehead, and his dark shirt and pants accentuated a thin, muscled frame.

When eye contact broke, a smile crossed his face before he disappeared through a doorway after his group.

"We've got to follow them, guys." Tonya ordered, snapping Mel out of her daze.

"Come on!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feet pounding as they rushed down the large staircase, the only thing keeping Tonya from tiring was adrenaline.

She could almost sense the gate about to open, her doorway to home and Kitty and Leo so close…

Turning a corner, gold eyes narrowed to see a bright light escaping the massive doorway and the carriage below open.

Almost too late, they were about to go through-!

"HEY!"

Taking the steps two at a time, the redhead hit the ground floor as Agumon jumped to keep up.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Changed your mind already, koneko-chan?"

Glaring even as a group of Vegiemon and Numemon, along with their partners, blocked the Digidestined's path, Tonya almost growled.

"No way in HELL!"

"That's a shame…I suppose we'll be back to get you once we've destroyed the eighth child."

"We're not going to let you!" Steph intervened, looking peeved.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the time to play with you."

"Demidevimon, Jokester. Take care of them."

"Yes, my lord!"

Demidevimon smirked, flying in front of the Digidestined.

"You guys aren't passing through here!"

"We'll see about that!"

Charms began to shine…

"Tiger!"

"Rabbit!"

"Wolf!"

"Ferret!"

"Dolphin!"

The combined light frightened their leaders, Nanimon and a bear Spirit Evolution…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Towering over the mini-army, Trickster smirked…

"Boo."

They ran away screaming as the carriage closed, flying through the gateway after the main forces.

"Damn it!"

Trying to rush forward, Tawny skidded to a stop at the sudden sight of a Digimon in her path.

It looked like a cat, with over-sized yellow gloves and a long purple and white striped tail with a golden ring.

'Where's her partner?'

"Demi-Darts!"

"Boom Bubble!"

The cat Digimon stood between them and Demidevimon and Jokester.

"I can't even stand to watch this anymore."

"Another little one! Why don't you get out of the way before you get hurt?" Trickster teased.

"I see you're underestimating me…Watch this."

Jumping into the air, she flipped gracefully.

"Lightning Kick!"

The attack knocked down Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon, startling their partners with pain.

"She's stronger than she looks." Meg admitted.

"We'll get her! Togemon!"

The cat Digimon managed to avoid Togemon's fist, and Lucky Feet was tripped right off her feet.

As she skidded to a halt on her side, Fang tried to land a punch as Garurumon's jaws snapped on empty air.

"Where's your partner?" Tawny snarled, looking around defensively as she stood in front of Steph and TJ to defend them.

"I don't need a partner to defeat you!"

Turning to the rest of the group, Tawny clenched her fists.

"Lucky Feet, Trickster, you guys protect them while they run for the gate. We'll be right behind you."

"On it, boss!"

"You can count on us!"

As the group split up, Gatomon's tail ring began to glow once she evaded Fang's fist.

"I don't think so! You're not getting away!"

The statues on the walls came to life, screeching shrilly, as their demonic Pegasus-like partners pounded harsh metal, flaming hooves.

"HOLY JEBUS ON A POPSICLE STICK!"

"Devidramon and Cerberus!" Techie informed.

"Guardians of the gate!"

"How do you know?" TJ wondered.

"I did a little research…" The ferret-girl admitted, smiling shyly.

At least three each blocked their path, boxing in the Digidestined.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The attacks missed, and Techie barely avoided getting run over by an angry Cerberus.

Fang stopped his rampage, holding onto the massive head as the pounding hooves still went on.

Straining against the strength of the almost-beast, the wolf-girl growled…

Rushing in, Tawny shouldered the horse/human/dog hybrid away, glaring fiercely into its demon eyes.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spray!"

Lucky Feet sprayed the Cerberus with punches, and Trickster slapped it across the face with her powerful tail.

They found, along with their partners, that this wasn't working…

"Dead Eyes!"

As the Digimon were stunned, hypnotized, their Spirit Evolutions managed to stay focused.

"The gate's closing!" TJ shouted.

"We've got to go!" Steph added, pulling the youngest girl after her towards the gate.

"Crimson Claw!"

Techie fell over in pain at the invisible strike, blood dripping from her lip thanks to the force.

"Crimson Claw!"

Trickster hissed as Ikkakumon was struck, her tail smacking a Cerberus under the jaw to distract him before she ducked beneath him.

"Don't give up!" Lucky Feet encouraged, zooming around a Cerberus to distract him as Kabuterimon threw a Devidramon towards Greymon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Both Tawny and Fang jumped up, punching its partner in the chest so both disintegrated as one.

"THE GATES ALMOST CLOSED!" Techie yelled.

Demidevimon and Jokester raced towards the open sliver, and Patamon blocked their path.

"Boom Bubble!"

The final two Devidramon and their partners blocked the gate from everyone else, and Tawny almost roared.

"Tawny!"

Greymon leapt over the main group, past his fallen comrades, to tackle one of the large demon Digimon.

"Greymon!"

Striking out at its partner, the redhead was caught around the forearm and slammed into the ground.

With the breath knocked clean out of her, static filled her ears as blurry vision began to clear on Greymon's pained face…

"Greymon…"

Her crest began to shine brightly…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Transformation of Courage into…Courageous Tawny!"

Grabbing her assailant's wrist, Courageous Tawny threw him into a wall, standing as her swords gleamed.

Another tried to rush her, but the tiger-girl flipped backwards to avoid it, allowing them to crash into each other.

"It's the end for you guys! Metalgreymon!"

"Let's do this, Tawny!"

Her blades burst aflame, and his chest opened up…

"Guys, go!" Fang shouted.

"Blazing Courage!"

"Giga Blaster!"

Disintegrating into nothingness, Courageous Tawny and Metalgreymon couldn't find the strength to keep their forms…

As the transformation fell away, Tonya led the rush towards the rapidly-closing gate, where Gatomon knocked Patamon away.

"Unfortunately for you, I can't let you pass!"

The cat Digimon's tail ring began to shine once more, bringing to life more opposition.

"Damn you!"

So close, hearing the others hold off their enemies…

"Goodbye, Digidestined! I'll miss you in New York!"

"You little-!"

Metal crashed against metal, and the redhead crashed into the closed gateway.

Falling onto her butt, she stared up at the unmoving gate in shock…

"No…"

On her feet in an instant, Tonya struck the metal harshly with her fist, not caring that her knuckles burst open.

Glaring at it as her blood smeared on the denting surface, she almost cried out her frustration.

'NO! We can't lose! NOT HERE! The eighth child-!'

Her throat almost closed…

'We're not going to lose!'


	31. Chapter 31

"Gennai, you'd better tell me there's a way to open that damn gate!" Tonya snarled.

"If we don't get to our world, both of them are history." Meg agreed, eyes icy.

"And the eighth child…They'll KILL the eighth child!" Steph nearly shouted.

"If we don't get there in time, this'll be a bigger mess than me eating prunes and beans before going to a Christmas party!"

"OOOH…That was pretty bad…" Mel admitted.

"B-But the gate won't open and now we can't go back…"

Lizzy was almost having a panic attack, and Mel tried to soothe away the pain.

"Gennai, is there another way?" TJ wondered, Patamon on her head.

"There is."

"Really?"

Tonya brightened immediately.

"How?"

"Any door can be opened with the proper key."

"Jeez, don't go Yoda on us again! Can't you just say we need a key?"

"Of course. You can come by my house and I'll explain everything."

"But how do we get there?" Lizzy wondered, slightly breathless from her attack.

"Look up."

Everyone blinked at him in surprise, but it was Jenny that blew up once again.

"LOOK UP?! You've got to be KIDDING me!! You want us to go BIRD WATCHING while both our worlds hang in the balance?!"

"Jenny-."

"Even I'M not joking about this!! Do you KNOW who's in danger in New York?!"

"Jenny-!"

"Our families are there, and if your little jokes are keeping us from saving them-!!"

"JENNY!"

The brunette blinked, looking towards the surprised group…

"What?"

"…You were ranting again." Meg supplied.

"Oh…Sorry…"

Tonya looked towards her friend, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"This happen often?"

"Definitely."

"They're very good directions, if only you'd listen."

The group's eyes turned skyward, and Patamon took flight to turn in three hundred and sixty degrees.

Scanning the dark clouds, they were beginning to wonder if there was anything to find…

"Hey, over there!"

All gazes snapped to meet where Patamon's was aimed, and a beam of light was waving above the trees.

"Is that it?" Mel wondered.

"It is. I'm sorry that I don't have any more maps for you, but that should guide you well enough."

He disappeared, and the Digidestined turned towards their destination.

"Come on, then."

Tonya shrugged, wincing as the bandages on her knuckles rubbed against the raw wounds.

"We don't have any time to waste."

The thought of a long walk had none of them wanting to be bored, and not ten minutes after the group had begun…

"Hey, Red?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly happened to you and Agumon when you got back to Earth?"

"Oh, well…We ended up in Central Park."

"Really?"

"How was everything?" Steph wondered.

"Everything seemed fine…Nothing had changed. Time moves faster in the Digital World."

"How do you know?" Meg questioned.

"When I got back…It was the same day as when we'd left."

Lizzy's mind was whirring, really turning over these new facts in her mind as she hugged her partner close.

"I met some new friends after a…little encounter."

"I should've known you'd get in some kind of trouble." Steph joked, giggling.

"Well, I got out alright. The guys were pretty great…I even met up with Kitty and found out about the effects on our world."

"Are they bad?" Mel worried.

"Yeah…Deserts are flooding, swamps are drying up…Tropics are getting blizzards, and tundra are melting…"

"Everything's all upside-down!" Jenny concluded.

"Exactly. Because this world is in trouble."

"Will we really set everything right?" TJ questioned.

"Of course. No worries!" Jenny assured.

"Who exactly are these new friends?" Steph wondered.

"Well…You know that antique store Kitty loves?"

"Yeah. The one that April owns, right?"

"Exactly. She has some…ah…UNIQUE friends."

"How unique?" Meg pressed suspiciously.

"Well…They're ninja."

"COOL!" Jenny shouted.

"…"

"…What?"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"They also happen to be…giant turtles…"

"…I'm not surprised." Meg admitted.

"We've seen weirder things…" Lizzy agreed.

Tonya grinned, seeming to relax as her muscles loosened…

"I can't wait for you guys to meet them. But first, we've got to get to Gennai's…"

"Well, we'll get there before you know it!" Mel assured.

The walk began to continue in silence, perhaps a moment where someone would comment on their surroundings, but nothing else.

The brunette was left to think about the blue-eyed Spirit Evolution she'd seen before they'd found the gateway…

It was obvious enough he was on Midnight and Myotismon's side, but he hadn't given away their position.

Maybe he wasn't completely bad?

Even so, Mel wouldn't risk her friend's lives to take that chance…

"Um…Is that a lake?"

The forest had turned from lethal to gentle, and was now gone, replaced by sand and water.

It seemed the sun was setting once more, making the surface a shimmering sheet of pinks, golds, and yellows, hints of oranges along the edges.

The beam of light swayed from a specific point in the water, and Meg sighed, rubbing her temple.

"We might have to swim, I suppose."

"That's not going to end well…" Steph agreed.

"Aw, you guys are babies." Jenny replied, stepping into the water up to her knees with Gomamon.

"It feels great!"

"This must be why we've never found him, Tento…"

"That's a good reason…"

"Maybe a boat will pick us up." Mel suggested.

"We might as well swim. Me and Goma-Goma can check it out-."

Bubbles popped up, and all eyes turned to Gomamon…

"IT'S NOT ME!"

"I believe he protests too much." Jenny teased.

"He who smelt it, dealt it." TJ added.

"I didn't do anything!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Goma-Goma. EVERYONE farts-!"

The water began to bubble and glow, causing Jenny to gape…

"Okay, maybe YOU don't fart…"

The waving light's arc was growing smaller, almost bouncing before the beam pointed upwards.

Gaping, Mel took hold of Palmon's hand…

A glimmer flashed across the surface towards the group in a straight line, and it split open cleanly.

Before anyone could even guess what was happening, wet steps appeared down the 'hallway', leading down into the lake.

"…I am MOSES! Fear me and my candy cane of JUSTICE!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"Shut up and walk."

The Digidestined descended into the pathway, and the light from above seemed to dim.

"Look, there are so many colorful fish!" TJ exclaimed, grinning as Patamon's wings flapped excitedly.

"They're making me hungry…" Mel admitted.

"We'll eat soon, guys. You just have to be patient." Steph soothed.

"But these are saltwater fish…" Lizzy mused, holding Tentomon's hand in case she slipped.

"Lakes are freshwater…How are they surviving?"

"Maybe they eat salted pretzels?"

"TENTO…"

"I wonder how he made a house down here…Underwater designer?"

"It's safe here. No one would look for him at the bottom of a lake." Meg reasoned.

"And if they try, they wouldn't get through the front door." Tonya agreed.

"Hey, look at that!" Yokomon shouted.

Gazes turned from the hazy water to the solidifying building before them.

It looked like an old-fashioned Japanese mansion, with short green grass and bushes decorating the front.

"Must be the place." Meg noted.

"Unless they have a neighborhood in a pink fog. Hello and welcome to PINK LAND!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?"

Going from floating stone steps to soft grass was an awkward transition, and they looked around before walking forward.

The back of the house was a garden, with flowers and trees, bushes lining a dirt path leading towards an arched wooden bridge.

There was a man-made pond beneath, surrounded by stones smoothed by the elements.

On the bridge…

"G-Gennai?"

Turning to face the teenagers, the old man smiled.

"Ah, you've made it. And safely at that."

"Why haven't we seen you in person before?" Steph wondered.

"I like staying at home." Gennai replied, walking towards the group.

They were bubbling with questions…

"Why do you call us the Digidestined?" Mel questioned.

"Because you were chosen to save this world and your own."

"How were we chosen? We just went to the cabin…" Lizzy asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

"That's all you need to know for now. Come on inside and I'll get you some tea."

Sharing a glance with the others, Tonya shrugged and followed him, bandages stained a dark crimson.

"It seems your fists have had an encounter with something hard."

Looking up when she realized Gennai was addressing her, the redhead tried to hide her hands.

"I'm fine. There are more important things."

"But we wouldn't want you to get an infection, now would we? I'll get some fresh bandages."

"You don't-."

"Tonya."

Looking towards Meg, she almost deflated.

"You're injured. Let it get treated while he tells us what's going on."

"…Alright…"

Staring at her knuckles, the redhead released a breath and pressed the wraps against the torn skin.

'We don't have time to take care of it…It doesn't matter, not compared to-!'

Stopping herself, Tonya's cheeks were tinged pink as Koromon jumped onto her shoulder, grinning.

'Don't even start, Koro.'

'It's cute.'

'This is a serious situation!'

'I'm just glad you have someone else to love.'

'I do not-!'

Gennai opened the door to a large, windowed room, with a low Japanese table and soft pillows.

Allowing them to take seats, he soon returned with a tray full of steaming cups and a first aid kit.

Jenny took the kit as the tea was handed out, and expertly began to unwrap her friend's hands.

"I'll be back in a second, girls. My fish need some food."

Grabbing the disinfectant, the blonde starting rubbing it in, holding Tonya in place.

"JEEZ, that stings!"

"It's supposed to sting. Bubbling, now THAT'S bad."

"BUBBLING?"

"Only if there's an infection…" Lizzy assured.

Wrapping up the tears, Jenny grinned as Gomamon hung limply on her shoulder.

"Just try not to do that again. You need to punch, remember?"

"Thanks, Jen…"

Gennai returned with a laser pointer, and a screen came down as Meg sipped at her tea.

"Alright. Let's check the map."

The map of the United States appeared, and it narrowed in on the state of New York.

Once it had magnified to New York City, a red dot appeared above it.

"What's that for?" Mel wondered, sipping carefully.

"This red dot reveals Midnight and Myotismon's location in your world."

Steph shot straight up, eyes widening.

"He's so close to where we all live!"

"So the eighth child really IS in New York…" Lizzy mused.

"Hope they have a cross." Jenny joked.

"There's something else I must show you."

"What is it?" TJ wondered.

"The key."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking so long?" Tonya wondered, arms crossed with Koromon against her chest.

"Don't get your legs in a knot, my young friend. Be patient."

Climbing up the ladder, Gennai reached into the proper drawer and pulling out the contents carefully.

Every wall was lined with similar wooden cabinets, along with a pinned-up map and low tables.

It was like a research library, and it reminded Lizzy of the one her parents had often left her in as a child…

"Here they are."

Jumping to the ground, Gennai went straight for one of the tables, laying out ten cards face-up.

The Digidestined settled around it on thin pillows, staring at the faces on the cards.

"Look, Goma-Goma! That one's you!"

"Hey, it is!"

"Koro, there's one of you as Agumon."

"Cool!"

"Digitamamon as well." Meg noted, carefully tracing her partner's horn.

"What do we do with them?" Steph wondered.

"…We put them into the pedestal…"

Lizzy looked up, the pieces starting to click into place.

"There was a slate in front of the gate…It had nine holes, with three symbols on the top and stars on the inside…The cards must go in there…"

"That's right."

"But you gave us ten cards, not nine." Mel pointed out.

"I know. One is a fake."

Groaning, Jenny put her forehead on her palm.

"Seriously, WHY?"

"Well, what order do we put them in?" Steph questioned.

"We can't just put them in any order, can we?" TJ agreed.

"Why not? We'll get it right eventually!"

Jenny flailed theatrically as Gennai caught her in a headlock…

"No you will not! There are many, many other worlds! If you put them in wrong, you'll end up in one of them and unable to return!"

"OKAY, OKAY! JUST LET ME BREATHE!"

Releasing the blonde, he sighed, turning towards the group.

"Any more suggestions?"

They all shook their heads, clearly not wanting to be choked.

"Unlike Myotismon and Midnight, who used an incantation to solve this puzzle, you must solve it on your own."

Meg sighed, looking towards Gabumon.

"We must use our strengths to our advantage from here on. If we don't, there's no guarantee we'll survive."

"We just need to stick together." Mel assured.

"We can do anything, remember?"

Tonya smiled, patting Koromon's head.

"Well, we can't fight half-asleep. Learning about the cards can wait until morning."

Lizzy carefully took the cards, studying the picture on each as the group went to rest…

'I still have so many questions…'

A claw touched her shoulder, and the blonde looked up to see her Digimon partner.

'Take your time, Lizzy.'

Smiling, she stood up, putting the cards into her laptop bag safely.

'Thanks, Tento.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzy looked shyly at the ground, playing with her small laptop before stepping towards Gennai in the candle-lit library.

She had questions in her mind, and they were ready to pop out…

"G-Gennai?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I-I've been wondering…"

Holding her computer to her chest, the blonde almost toed the floor.

"Th-The Digital World is like our world but…DIFFERENT…Why is that?"

"The same material is used in all worlds."

"M-Molecules and atoms?"

"Exactly. Everything in the Digital World came from data from YOUR world. So if there are strange things here, they are a result of broken or missing data."

"A-Are you made of data?"

"Yes. So, in each of the worlds, I would appear somewhat different."

"D-Does that mean you're like the Digimon and Spirit Evolutions?"

"No."

"Wh-What makes you different from them?"

"I have no attributes."

"A-Attributes?"

"The different attacks Digimon and Spirit Evolutions have, and way they evolve. But attributes determine more than that."

"R-Really?"

Lizzy looked interested, almost enchanted, and she was drinking in every word.

"They explain why some Digimon are good and some are evil. All Digimon can be classified as Data, Virus, or Vaccine."

"Data, Virus, Vaccine…" The blonde mused.

"Data is neutral, Virus is evil, and Vaccine is good…"

"Exactly." Gennai approved.

He'd known the young girl was smart, she'd proven it with all she'd figured out on her own, and was grateful.

The Digidestined would need someone like Lizzy to make any true headway…

"By the way, have you used that Digimon Analyzer I gave you?"

"W-Well, yes…B-But…"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Not really, it's just…I-I can only see Digimon and Spirit Evolutions I've seen. Wh-What about the others?"

"Well, that IS a problem…"

"N-Not a big problem, right? I-I wouldn't want to inconvenience you…"

"Oh, it's alright. Just leave it to me, my young friend."

Taking the laptop from her, Gennai looked over the sleek silver and purple design.

"I should have it all taken care of by morning. But for now, you'd better get some rest. I've got a surprise for all of you tomorrow as well."

"Th-Thank you, Gennai…G-Good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room looked beautiful lit by morning, especially with breakfast on the table…

Everyone in the group was ravenous, and were immediately upon the feast.

Tonya was chewing some fish thoughtfully now that her belly wasn't shouting so loudly for sustenance, and looked towards Meg.

The black-haired girl was splitting apart bread for the others, popping grapes into her mouth in the meantime.

The redhead had noticed she was tense…

Mel happily chewed on some apple slices, and Jenny was eating fish like they were trying to run away from her.

No one would have been surprised if they'd tried…

Steph grabbed a banana, peeling it for Yokomon before finding an orange to eat.

Lizzy watched Tentomon use his claws to cut open a grapefruit clumsily, and giggled before taking half and beginning to eat.

TJ and Patamon seemed more interested in racing towards the desserts, and devouring everything in their way.

When the table was clear of food, everyone sat back to let it digest.

The door opened, and the group looked up to see Gennai.

"Good morning, girls."

"Morning, Gennai."

Jenny grinned, patting Gomamon as he curled up on her lap.

"I feel like a Charlie's Angel."

"Are you ready to go, then?"

"Yes!"

"Elizabeth, I've added some modifications to your laptop."

Opening it up, he pointed out an extra section of the keyboard.

"Place anyone's Digivice into this adaptor, and it will show you all the Digimon and Spirit Evolutions that person has seen."

It closed with a clean snap, and Gennai handed it over to the blonde.

"I also added in that screen saver, you know, the one with the colorful fish swimming around? I really like that one."

"Great minds think alike…"

"There are also some new programs, but there's no time to check them out now. It's time for you to go. Good luck."

"Thanks, Gennai!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up at the castle, Meg blew up to get her bangs out of her eyes.

"It doesn't look any different."

"Are there still Devidramon and Cerberus inside?" Mel worried.

"It doesn't matter. We're still going through." Tonya decided, marching up to the dark, looming structure.

"This won't end well…" Steph muttered, following her along with the group.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and they're all asleep." Jenny hoped.

"Maybe they'll just let us through?" TJ wondered.

"I doubt that." Her sister replied.

Peeking inside through a crack in the massive front doors, the Digidestined stayed silent as two Devidramon and their partners patrolled.

"Great…How do we get through?" Jenny questioned.

"We'll take care of them…"

All eyes turned to Lizzy, who almost blushed under the collective attention.

"M-Me and Tento can distract them while the rest of you get to the gate…"

"…You can do it, Lizzy."

Tonya grinned, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Give them a hit for me?"

"A-Always…"

Charm beginning to glow, Lizzy stepped to the front of the group, facing the doors…

"Ferret!"

The bright light was hidden from the insides of the castle…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The Crest of Knowledge released its light…

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Transformation of Knowledge into…Knowledgeable Techie!"

Busting through the door first, Megakabuterimon locked one Devidramon against the wall as his partner's naginata helped deter the Spirit Evolution.

The group ran past the fight as Knowledgeable Techie's naginata began to glow…

"Horn Buster!"

"Healing Knowledge!"

The bursts of energy made everything quake as the 'guards' disintegrated, and everything suddenly snapped back to normal.

Crying out as the transformation fell away and Megakabuterimon Dedigivolved, Lizzy and Motimon fell head-over-heels down the stairs.

Landing with the fallen group, the blonde rubbed her head…

"Motimon, we fixed the warp in space!" She realized excitedly.

"Great! Now it should be easier to find the gate!" Steph noted.

"Come on, guys. We've got to move." Tonya urged, herding them down the staircase.

It seemed it actually DID lead down to the gate, and the Digidestined took the steps two at a time.

Staring at the tablet, Lizzy pulled out the cards to show them the Digimon on the surface.

"Alright, so there's got to be something to this pattern…" Tonya grumbled.

As the group traded ideas, Lizzy walked up to it, studying the surface…

"The monkey is from the zodiac…There's leo…But I've never seen anything about an archer…" She mused, Motimon in the crook of one arm.

"There must be some significance to these star patterns…Power levels?"

Something seemed to crumble from somewhere else in the castle, and everyone whipped around at the sound.

"What's going on up there?" Meg wondered.

"I'll go check it out!" Patamon offered, flying back up the stairwell.

"What if it LOOKS right, but we end up going to another world anyway? We could be screwed!" Jenny noted.

"We won't be screwed because we're not going to get it wrong." Tonya replied confidently.

Dust flew down from the hallway far above, and Patamon flew back down, coughing as his wings flapped frantically.

"The whole castle is coming down! All the passages are blocked!"

"There's no way to go back, so we have to go forward…" Steph realized.

"…Tonya, I think you should do it."

All eyes turned to Mel, and she smiled.

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything, but we need our leader to make a choice right now."

"Wait, who made ME leader?"

"We all did." Meg informed.

"Not consciously. Without you, we fall apart. Isn't the leader's job to hold the team together?"

"I suppose…"

"Well, it's time for you to hold us together before we all DIE!" Jenny decided.

"We believe in you, Tonya!" TJ agreed.

Tonya's brow furrowed, and she walked a few paces away from the group…

"So, whatever I decide is what you'll all agree with? No questions asked?"

"Yes!"

"…Then I decide that Lizzy should do it."

The blonde whipped around, violet eyes wide with surprise…

"B-But I-!"

"You can do it." Mel assured.

"We all think you're the best for the job." Steph agreed.

"Wh-What if I'm wrong?"

"No one will blame you." Meg replied.

"Out of all of us, you'd make the best decision!" Jenny added.

After a moment, the blonde nodded, turning back towards the tablet…

"What do you think, Motimon?"

"Maybe you'll find something out on your laptop?"

"Maybe…"

Pulling it out as Motimon climbed onto her shoulder, Lizzy switched on the Digimon Analyzer and began to go through the files…

'Centarumon…Leomon…Etemon…WAIT!'

Lizzy's heart began to pound in excitement…

"Centarumon is Data, Leomon is Vaccine, Etemon is Virus…I've got it!"

Lavender eyes turned to the group, who seemed to be wondering what she'd found.

"Who here met up with Digitamamon and Shogungekomon?"

"I did." Jenny answered.

"I'll need your Digivice."

Taking the silver device, Lizzy inserted it into the new adaptor, taking in the files with flickering eyes.

"I've figured it out!"

Taking a stick, she drew a similar design to the tablet in the dirt, cards in her other hand.

"The lion, the centaur archer, and the monkey symbolize Leomon, Centarumon, and Etemon. Each symbolize an attribute. Vaccine, Data, and Virus."

Pointing towards the stars, Lizzy smiled.

"And these symbolize levels. Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate. So if I put the cards like so…"

Placing them in the proper places, the blonde sighed.

"They seem to fit…But…There are two here. Either the Agumon or Gomamon card could be a fake."

"Great job, Lizzy!"

The blonde was surprised when Jenny hugged her, blinking in confusion.

"But…"

"You got farther than anyone else could have!" Steph assured.

"Tonya can choose which one's the fake."

"If I can't, I'll be sure to get us ice cream!"

"Hey, I was gonna say that!"

Tonya scooped up the cards, and began putting them into the appropriate slots when…

Something started destroying the ceiling, and everyone ducked under the debris.

"It's a Digimon!" Meg shouted.

"Dokugumon and Hornet!" Lizzy informed as Tonya sped up with the cards.

"Dokugumon's attacks are Poison Thread and Venom Blast!"

"Tonya, you need to choose!" Mel stated, charm shining…

"We'll keep him busy!" Jenny added, her own charm giving off light…

"Dolphin!"

"Rabbit!"

"Wolf!"

The light blinded Dokugumon and the mini-spiders raining down…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Rushing towards the fluttering hornet Spirit Evolution, Fang growled as she pulled her fist back…

"Howling Blaster!"

The mini-spiders were destroyed, and rock crumbled beneath the wolf-girl's fist.

"Hurry up, Tonya!"

"Koro, I'm WORKING ON IT!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Trickster was frustrated by their opponent's ability to dodge, and Lucky Feet was knocked back with a knick from the bee's stinger.

"Hold still, you little-!"

Steph's eyes widened as the spider's got past the front lines…

"YOKO!"

"I'll save you, Steph!"

The Digivice began to glow…

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

Flying up to shield her partner, Biyomon glared.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Thanks, Biyo!"

Tonya glared at the last two cards, not sure which way her heart was pulling…

"Which one? I can't tell!"

"Poison Thread!"

The three Champion Digimon were caught in the harsh web, and their partners fell when…

"Venom Blast!"

Feeling the numbness, Fang stood up, looking towards her partner…

"Garurumon!"

"The Digidestined are next!"

"GARURUMON!"

The Crest of Friendship shone brightly…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Transformation of Friendship into…Friendly Fang!"

As Dokugumon and Hornet tried to rush towards them, Weregarurumon freed Togemon and Ikkakumon.

Both Dedigivolved on the way down, and as their transformations fell away, Lizzy and Jenny caught them.

Weregarurumon caught Dokugumon in a headlock, and Friendly Fang crushed Hornet against a wall.

"T-Tonya, we're out of time!" Lizzy shouted.

"Alright!"

Putting both cards face-down, she flipped one over.

"Gomamon! Open the gate!"

Slamming it into place, there was a moment of suspenseful silence before…

"It's opening!" TJ exclaimed.

"We've got to go, guys! The bus is leaving!" Jenny encouraged.

As the six of them raced towards the glowing entrance, Friendly Fang noticed their exit.

"It's time to go, Weregarurumon!"

"Right!"

Both pulled back, ready to strike…

"Wolf Claw!"

"Crushing Friendship!"

As they disintegrated, she caught her partner once their transformations fell away, running towards the closing gate…

"Good job, Tsunomon!"

Jumping through the doorway, they found themselves tumbling back into their own world…


	32. Chapter 32

"OW…Did I hit my head with a hammer?"

"Again? No, Jenny…How about you, Koro?"

"I think I hit my nose…"

"Stop complaining. Tsunomon?"

"I'm fine…"

"Pal, I think you're crushing my lungs…"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Motimon, are you alright?"

"I don't know…I can't see straight…"

"Pat?"

"I'm here…I think…"

"Biyo, how'd you get caught in a laundry line?"

"Bad luck?"

"…I wouldn't be surprised…"

Tonya sat up, running a hand through her hair and releasing a breath as she studied the wide rooftop they'd landed on.

New York traffic bustled below, making the concrete and bricks vibrate welcomingly.

"At least we made it…"

"Why do we ALWAYS have a rough landing?" Jenny whined, Gomamon on her shoulder.

"It could've been worse." Steph appeased, untangling the line from her partner's legs.

"How?" TJ wondered, cradling Patamon in her arms as he regained his senses.

Mel blinked as strange shadows began to detach from walls, taking shape in the mid-morning light…

"We could be attacked by ninja…"

"What makes you say that?" Meg questioned, tucking Tsunomon under her arm.

"THEM."

All eyes turned to see the ring of ninja, and Jenny groaned.

"We're back TWO SECONDS…"

Dark-clad ninja drew weapons and steel chains, causing Tonya to tense and Koromon to bristle.

"Bring it on."

Those guys were fast, she'd admit…

Throwing her fist forward, her fist caught one in the face, and Meg was immediately guarding her back.

With a thrust of the heel of her hand, the ice-eyed girl broke another's nose, and her foot smashed into another's solar plexus.

Steph twirled around one's strike, her foot smashing into his back, and flipped over a second.

Grabbing a discarded pipe, Jenny swung it into a ninja's shoulder, whipping around to kick another in the crotch.

Lizzy ducked under the flying body, and managed to trip another as Motimon jumped onto the ninja's face.

"Bubble Blow!"

TJ ducked behind a heating unit, hugging Patamon to her chest…

"There you are."

Eyes widening at her sudden discovery, she almost closed her eyes.

"Pat!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Mel was ducking and swerving among the army, avoiding all their attacks and drawing their attention.

"PAL!"

"Poison Ivy!"

As the ninja fell down, toppling over onto each other, the brunette turned a bit, giggling.

"Have a nice trip!"

"HEY…I thought lame jokes were MY job!"

"Don't be a hog." Meg replied, the heel of her foot crushing a ninja's.

"Guys, be careful!" Tonya ordered, getting clipped in the jaw.

Getting knocked back a bit, the redhead winced as pain finally began to register in her knuckles once more.

Ready to strike the man responsible, Tonya froze when a green blur knocked down the ninja instead.

Gold eyes widened as she recognized the form…

"Leo?"

Standing, the blue-masked turtle spun his katana before turning to check if she was alright.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…"

Steph felt a presence at her back, and spun around, foot up in the air ready to strike…

Pausing when she realized it was actually a mutated turtle, she lowered her leg and blinked at the bright blue eyes.

"…Hi."

"Hey, babe. Need any help?"

The back of her fist met a ninja's nose, and the brunette smiled.

"No, I'm good."

Lizzy scooped up Motimon, grabbing a pipe to pull herself up before a ninja crashed into the wall beneath her.

Hopping down, she looked slightly concerned, poking his shoulder.

"A-Are you alright?"

As the body fell backwards, she almost yelped in surprise, jumping back to meet a hard chest.

Spinning around to see who it was, Lizzy paused to see a humanoid turtle…

"Oh…H-Hi…"

"Hi…You must be one of Tonya's friends."

Smiling shyly, she nodded, unable to think of a further response when Mel zipped by them.

"REALLY big guys coming! MOVE!"

Meg looked up at this shout, and sighed before someone grabbed her elbow.

The poor, POOR ninja…

The red-banded turtle watched as she literally pounded the guy into the ceiling, and gave a low whistle.

"DAMN…"

It seemed that whatever had been planning to come decided against it, and the dark shadows retreated.

This left only the Digidestined and the four turtles on the rooftop…

"Thanks again."

Smiling, Tonya caught Koromon in her arms.

"You guys sure know when to make an entrance."

"We've had some practice…"

"What about some introductions?" The orange-masked turtle asked, smiling brightly.

"Oh, right."

Turning to her friends, Tonya gestured to each of the turtles in turn.

"These are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

"I'm the cute one!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

Jenny winced, nodding in sympathy.

"Dude, I know how you feel…"

Her voice dropped to a stage-whisper…

"Meg hits HARD…"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"I can hear you, smart-ass."

"Darn wolf hearing…"

"GUYS." Tonya interrupted.

"Can't that wait until AFTER?"

"She started it."

"Did not!"

The redhead's glare ended that potential fight, and Jenny grumbled something about strawberry snicker doodles as she hugged Gomamon.

"This is Megan, but we call her Meg, and her partner Tsunomon."

The black-haired girl nodded in greeting, holding Tsunomon close.

"And her sister, TJ, with her partner Patamon."

The youngest of the group smiled excitedly, Patamon on her head as usual.

"Hi!"

"Here's Stephanie, or Steph, with her partner Biyomon."

The brunette smiled, giving a nod.

"It's great to finally meet you guys. Tonya told us a bit about you."

"Bet she didn't capture my awesome good looks." Mikey replied.

Blushing slightly, she giggled.

"You know, you ARE kinda cute."

"Don't encourage 'im."

"Aw, Raphie's just jealous of my MAD SKILLS!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"ANYWAY…This is Jennifer, or Jenny, and her partner Gomamon."

"Fear my BUBBLEGUM UNIVERSE!"

"…"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"…Don't ask."

"Wasn't planning on it." Leo admitted.

"Good choice…" Tonya approved.

"Still, here's Melanie, Mel, and her partner Palmon."

"Hi."

Mel smiled sweetly, hugging Palmon like she was a stuffed animal.

"Thanks for the save again."

"No problem."

"And finally, this is Elizabeth, or Lizzy, and her partner Motimon."

Lizzy blushed at the sudden attention, looking down as she hid slightly behind her red-haired friend.

"Oh, don't worry. She's just shy…"

Turning to face her friend, a warm smile crossed her face.

"Don't worry, Lizzy. It's alright."

Motimon, knowing his partner's feeling of being overwhelmed, decided to speak instead.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure Lizzy would say that same…"

After a moment, the blonde nodded, finally looking over her friend's shoulder.

Don was immediately captivated by that stare without realizing it…

He hadn't been given the chance to really SEE her eyes before, but now…

They glittered with so many emotions he couldn't tell them all apart, but there was this glow, deep in her soul, that warmed them.

Leo couldn't even help that protective feeling in his own chest at seeing Tonya so soon, either.

True, he understood that months had passed, but only his heart seemed to have felt the pass of time that slowly.

Looking her over to be sure she hadn't been injured, brown eyes locked on her bandaged hands.

"You're injured."

Gold eyes flickered, showing knowledge of the injuries and a want to hide them.

"They're nothing…"

Taking hold of her hands, both felt a jolt of foreign electricity race up their skin…

"I already got them bandaged…" She admitted softly.

It was like she expected the moment to shatter if she spoke any louder, and Koromon looked up in wonder.

"How'd you get them?"

"…I messed up…"

The admission was soft, barely a breath, and then Jenny had to say something…

"Anyone know how to get out of a barrel?!"

Tonya sighed, pulling back so she could turn to see her older friend's feet swinging from the top of a metal barrel.

"How'd you even get stuck in there?"

"WELL…"

"Forget it. I don't wanna know…"

"So, what brings you dudettes back here so soon?" Mikey wondered.

"An evil Digimon and his Spirit Evolution came here with an army to kill the last member of our team." Meg answered.

"…Last member?" Don questioned.

"There was an eighth child we didn't know about…" Steph admitted.

"We were just told there was one, and that they were coming through a gate to kill them."

"They're somewhere in New York, and if we don't find them, both our worlds are doomed." Mel finished.

"How are both our worlds finished? Are they that connected?"

"Y-Yes…"

Lizzy couldn't look up, but she knew what to say.

"O-Our worlds are interconnected…Th-Through the World Wide Web…Th-The Digital World is a shadow world to our own…"

Taking a breath, the blonde looked up slightly.

"Th-The Digimon are made of data…A-And we were as well, when we there…B-But only our minds were making the data necessary for us to be whole…"

"Interesting…"

Don tilted his head, studying Lizzy more closely.

He had seen curiosity in her eyes, the same thirst for knowledge, and felt like he'd found a kindred spirit.

"How'd you find this out?"

"C-Computer code in the Digital World…" Lizzy admitted.

A shout, and Jenny flew out of the barrel, landing on her face before Gomamon landed on her head…

"…I'm okay!"

TJ giggled, going to help her eldest friend, as Tonya dusted off her hands.

"We don't have time for getting stuck in things, Jenny. We need to make sure Myotismon and Midnight don't find the eighth child."

"Don't be such a worrywart! I'm sure your stalker'll come to us!"

"JENNY!"

"Stalker?"

Leo's eyes narrowed, and the protective feeling in his chest was growing…

"Not a stalker! Jenny's just overreacting!"

Grabbing her friend by the collar, Tonya growled.

"RIGHT, Jenny?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Midnight's a stalker…"

"JENNY!"

As they wrestled…

Well, more like 'as Tonya tried to silence Jenny'…

Meg turned to the turtles to fill them in.

"Myotismon and Midnight are the main evil that came here. They're planning on taking over both worlds, and apparently Midnight wants a souvenir of their victory."

"Meg, I'm not a trophy!"

"I'm not saying you are. He thinks you are."

"Well, I'll just have to punch that out of him!"

"Tonya."

Looking up to see Leo's serious expression, she almost deflated, looking away in embarrassment.

"This is serious. You're in danger."

"I'm not in danger. The eighth child is."

Raph would have enjoyed telling his Fearless Leader that the redhead sounded a lot like him at that moment, but held back.

There were better times for jibes…

"Don't be so stubborn!" Steph insisted.

"You KNOW he'll be targeting you!"

"Then at least he's not targeting the eighth child! I'm giving them a chance!"

"What about Kitty?"

That hit a soft spot, and Mel's expression softened.

"We need you, Tonya…And so does she."

"…"

"We don't have time to think this over." Meg interrupted.

"We need to start searching."

"Right…"

Koromon jumped into her arms, trying to reassure Tonya with his presence alone, and she smiled.

"Well, let's go!"

"Can we get hamburgers? I'm STARVING…"

"No."

"AW…"

"We could take the Battle Shell." Don offered.

"Battle Shell?" TJ wondered.

"Our car, actually…"

It turned out the truck was hidden in an alley not too far away, and they all clambered in, finding seats.

"I'll drive!"

Jenny's face was met with Meg's hand…

"I don't think so."

"AW…"

Raph took the wheel, and the blue-eyed girl climbed into the passenger seat as Lizzy studied the interior.

"Th-This is amazing…"

"What's all this stuff do?" Motimon wondered.

"Scanners, thermal imaging equipment, tracking programs…"

"OOOOH, shiny button!"

"NO!"

Steph tackled her older friend, and Tonya smiled sheepishly.

"Would you believe me if I told you Jenny was the oldest?"

"Oldest what? Prankster?" Don joked.

"You have NO idea…" Mel answered.

"Hey, babe…Comfy?"

Looking up from her seat on the floor, Steph smiled slightly.

"I'm alright, Mikey."

Biyomon looked between them, trying to understand this strange feeling coming from their bond…

"OH…Now I see!"

"See what?" Palmon wondered.

"Steph likes him!"

Blushing as bright as the dye in her hair, the brunette covered her partner's mouth.

"Biyo!"

Mikey grinned wider, feeling proud and slightly giddy, to know that the attraction was mutual.

He was always appreciative of an athletic girl, one that could hold her own but wasn't overbearing like Raph could get.

She seemed more humble, easy-going and warm from what he could tell, and he couldn't help wondering if she tasted like cherries…

"It's not that I don't like you it's just that I'm nervous and the last time I had this kind of talk it didn't end well and you're just so sweet I didn't want to hurt you-."

Steph looked flustered, like a bird with ruffled feathers trying to explain herself, as her crest glowed gently.

Mikey thought she was cute like that…

"I'm rambling aren't I it's just that I get nervous and then my mouth just won't stop but I guess it can't be helped-."

Cut off when he put a hand on her lips, she blushed even darker…

"Sorry…Shutting up now."

"Jeez, babe. You can talk faster than me! There's nothing to be sorry about."

Blue eyes blinked to see her crest still shining, and crouched down in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Hm? Oh, that's my crest."

"Crest?"

"It helps us evolve past Champion. Each of them has a meaning."

"Really? What's yours?"

Her blush darkened, and Steph began to fiddle with it as the gold cooled her fingers…

"…Mine's the Crest of Love…"

"Look! It's our old apartment building, Meggie!"

"It is."

"You lived in that castle?" Tsunomon wondered.

"It's split into different rooms for many families."

"You guys lived here, too?" Mel questioned, smiling.

"I did, too. When I was eight."

"I was here when I was nine, and Tammy was five."

"I lived here, too. When I was nine, and Kitty was four."

"I-I lived around here, too…When I was seven…"

"I remember being around here…I think I was ten…Jeez, this brings back memories…"

"I remember the school around here. I went to the same one as Tonya and Meg."

Lizzy tilted her head, pieces slowly clicking into place and forming part of a slightly-fogged picture…

"We all lived around here at the same time…And then we moved. Why?"

Tonya's brow furrowed, and she shrugged a bit.

"I…don't remember…"

"What? Yer parents decided this place was bad or somethin'?"

"No. I don't think that was it." Meg replied.

"It was something bigger than that…" Steph agreed.

"Maybe…We repressed it…" Lizzy voiced.

"It might be the very reason we were chosen to be the Digidestined…"

"You don't know why?" Leo wondered, a bit confused.

"Nope. We were just sucked in, and even then, it took a few weeks for us to find out." Mel replied.

"It's not that important." Tonya reasoned.

"We should be searching! How are we gonna do that, Lizzy?"

"W-We could use our Digivices…Th-They worked well enough before…"

TJ looked at the screen, and Patamon studied it as nothing showed up.

"Maybe we should start around downtown-."

Tonya was cut off as screams cut through the air, and the Battle Shell skidded to a halt.

As people screamed down the street in a rush, Meg quirked an eyebrow and shared a glance with Raph.

"Bad video game?"

He chuckled, causing a slight smile to cross her face, before Mel looked out the windshield.

"Um…I don't think so…"

"Why?" Steph wondered, concern in her eyes.

"THEM!"

Something made the ground shake violently, and Tonya cried out in shock before falling into Leo's lap with Koromon.

TJ fell as well, yelping in pain, and Meg almost growled.

"What's going on now?"

"Looks like those guys are trying to crush us!" Jenny noted, twisted uncomfortably on the floor with Gomamon.

Footsteps continued to rock the buildings around them, and the entire Battle Shell vibrated.

"Who is it?" Steph wondered, hugging Biyomon close.

Lizzy turned on her laptop, trying to type steadily as a roar reached them through the metal.

"What do they look like?"

"A giant mammoth and a rhino!" Mel informed.

Typing quickly, the blonde flinched as something crashed outside, hearing Meg swear softly.

"I-It's Mammothmon and Crusher! Mammothmon is an Ultimate level Digimon, and his attacks are Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath!"

"And his partner?" Tonya asked, glaring out the windows.

"Crusher uses two scimitars, and his attack is Blade Tornado!"

"I'll take him!" Koromon promised.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tonya rebuffed, catching her partner.

"We'll take them!" Steph assured, opening up the back doors.

"Babe?"

"We'll be fine. Come on, Biyo!"

As the girl and Digimon jumped out, Jenny's eyes widened at something out one of the windows…

"I think we should go, guys…"

"WHY?" Meg questioned.

"Because I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The Battle Shell managed to avoid the main part of the thrown bus, but the debris destroyed the back tires.

"Eagle!"

The bright light even reached them as everyone piled out, the turtles seeing their first Spirit Evolution…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

As the two took to the skies, Mikey's eyes widened…

"WHOA…"

"We know." Tonya replied, smiling.

Crusher looked up first, looking more like rock than humanoid, with a heavy snout and sharp horn, with the broadest of shoulders.

His partner noticed when Birdramon attacked…

"Meteor Wing!"

As the strike bounced off, Talon clipped Crusher, managing to knock him off-balance before he caught hold of her ankle.

Flapping her wings in his face, the winged girl kicked him in the throat and managed to break free.

"You don't think she needs any help?" Leo wondered.

"Talon's fine. She's done this before." Meg answered.

Mikey, however, did not seem as convinced…

Talon spun to avoid her opponent's thrown blades, and caught one before throwing it back.

Grabbing hold of his weapon easily, Crusher seemed to think of a way to knock her out of the air…

With a toss of his head, he headed straight for the rest of the group, who couldn't defend themselves against his sharp horn.

"NO!"

Diving into his chest, Talon began to grapple with him as her wings flailed, trying to either pull her away or crash into her enemy.

"Tusk Crusher!"

Birdramon was knocked out of the sky, crashing into an abandoned building, and Talon cried out at the foreign pain.

Kicking away from Crusher, the Spirit Evolution tried to catch her balance as he slashed at her.

Holding up her arm to defend against the blade, a deep cut nearly struck nerves, causing Talon to stumble back.

'Birdramon!'

Debris began to smoke, and Tonya paused, images flashing through her mind's eye…

'Fire…Falling buildings…'

Mammothmon used his horns to toss a bus, but Birdramon managed to avoid it as the vehicle smoldered.

'Destroyed bus…Crying…'

Birdramon tried to rise once more, and flew towards her opponent as Talon charged at Crusher.

They were knocked roughly away, and the Digimon hit the sharper debris once more.

As Talon hit the pavement rolling, TJ hugged Patamon close…

"There were two monsters…"

All eyes turned to her, and Meg clenched her fists.

"Tammy?"

"There were two monsters…They were fighting…"

Lizzy's eyes widened in recognition…

"One that could fly…And one that could breathe fire…"

"On this street…And then they were gone…" Mel agreed.

"I kinda remember…But my grandma told me it was a terrorist attack…" Jenny admitted.

"That must be it. What's linking us."

Meg's eyes caught those of her friends.

"We all saw the Digimon, but no one else did. They called it a terrorist attack because no one could explain it."

"What were the Digimon?" Mel wondered.

Tonya's brow furrowed as she tried to remember…

"The one that shot fire couldn't fly…But the other could…"

"So they're different than these two?" Don questioned.

"Yeah…I think…"

Birdramon caught Mammothmon's nose in her talons, and Talon struck Crusher across the face.

"Freezing Breath!"

"Blade Tornado!"

Both cried out, flying into a heap, and Tonya's instincts flashed to life from a long-lost memory…

'KITTY!'

Leo tensed the moment he saw her dart towards the fallen winged girl, heart pounding.

"TONYA!"

Rushing after her, he couldn't quite process everything he heard.

It resonated deep in his mind, bringing back images of a dark night, thundering steps, roars, wide gold eyes…

Skidding to shield the fallen Talon, she closed her eyes as Birdramon cawed, seeing her partner's danger as Crusher charged.

Tonya felt a solid weight shield her back, and Talon's eyes widened as her crest shone…

"TONYA!"

The Crest of Love glowed brightly…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Transformation of Love into…Loving Talon!"

The sudden blinding feeling disoriented both…

"Tusk Crusher!"

Garudamon shielded them from the explosions, and it jolted something in Tonya's mind…

Kitty's wide blue eyes, falling debris, strangely familiar chocolate eyes…

A massive orange dinosaur, blue stripes and a brown helmet, with flaming orange eyes…

Tonya hadn't noticed that Loving Talon had slid out from beneath her, or that Garudamon had stood tall…

She knew now why she had felt so at ease with Koromon, not feared Greymon…

She'd seen them before.

Leo lifted her up, concerned at the redhead's lack of response, and paused to see wide gold eyes.

"It was Greymon."

All eyes lit up with recognition, and Meg smirked.

"I should have known Tonya would realize something like that first."

"Why?"

Turning to face Raph, she motioned towards Koromon, who seemed as shocked as his partner.

"Because Koromon's Champion form IS Greymon. And if Greymon was the mysterious Digimon that protected her and Kitty that night…"

"It's not too far a leap to realize why someone would pair her with one!" Mel registered.

"You can take them, babe!" Mikey cheered.

Loving Talon's tonfa flashed sharply, and she shared a look with Garudamon before preparing herself…

"Wing Blade!"

"Swirling Love!"

Both attacks came down at the same moment, and the pair cried out before disappearing into infinitesimal pieces…

The transformation fell away, and Steph was falling out of the air, drained from the powerful change.

Mikey jumped forward to catch her, and the brunette landed safely in his arms as she came to, Yokomon landing in her lap.

"Nice catch…"

"I could say the same thing, babe."

Blushing slightly, she smiled as Yokomon chirped happily, snuggling into her warmth.

"W-We should go…B-Before the police get here…" Lizzy warned.

The turtle's agreed, and Don managed to replace the tires quickly enough for them to get away in time.

Settling into the seats, Jenny grinned…

"Guess giant Digimon and terrorist attacks are getting more alike these days, huh?"

"The Digimon were involved all along…The only thing left to figure out is WHO chose us…" Lizzy mused.

"…This Greymon…" Raph grumbled, looking through his peripheral at Meg in the passenger seat.

"He some kinda giant dinosaur?"

"Yes. Orange with blue stripes, a brown helmet."

"…I thin' I've seen 'im 'fere…"

"How?" Mel wondered.

"I think I did, too." Mikey admitted.

"But it was when we were little turtles…"

"I remember, too. After that monster movie marathon where we escaped to the surface." Don informed.

"Yeah! And then Leo saw the girls the giant guy was protecting, and tried to help!"

Tonya nodded slightly, remembering a flash of blue cloth…

"I remember…"

"Really?" Steph wondered.

"…The Digiegg came through our computer…It grew into Greymon…That's how Kitty knew your name, Koro."

"Yeah…She saw one of me before!"

"So you two had met before?" Leo questioned.

"I don't think so…It might have been a different Koromon…But when we met, I felt like I'd met Tonya somewhere before…"

"Maybe you were reconfigured…" Lizzy suggested.

"So the eighth child must have seen the Digimon, too." TJ noted.

"If they still lived here, then they'd have been found faster than a jellybean in a raisin factory."

The turtles stared at Jenny in confusion…

"Don't ask." Meg advised.

"They probably moved like you all did." Palmon suggested.

"So Myotismon and Midnight are still searching…" Tonya grumbled.

"We'll just have to find them first!" Mel assured.

'I hope so…'


	33. Chapter 33

"FOOD…I need FOOD…"

"PIZZA…HAMBURGERS…"

Staring at Jenny and Mikey as they crawled on the floor of the Battle Shell, Meg rubbed her temple.

"Great. There's another one."

"I coul' say the same thin'."

"We don't have the time to complain."

Tonya quirked an eyebrow as Jenny pulled on her arm.

"Jenny seems able to, but we need to start looking."

"But if we run into trouble again, we won't be able to evolve without eating." Steph pointed out.

"I'm hungry, too…" Motimon admitted.

"Meggie, Pat's hungry too…" TJ voiced.

"Ya could come down ta the lair an' eat there."

"Sure! Is it like the batcave?" TJ wondered.

"It's BETTER than the batcave!" Mikey replied.

"We'll see about that." Jenny challenged.

"Super-computer?"

"Yup."

"Secret location?"

"Definitely."

"Cool car?"

Mikey gestured to the Battle Shell…

"Right…Flying machine?"

"Copter."

"Tunneling machine?"

"Tunneler."

"Sidekick?"

"Raph."

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"Shell-fer-brains."

"Ours is Meg."

SMACK!!!

"OW…"

"Don't say thing you'll regret."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"…"

"I say we go!" Mel interrupted hurriedly, smile slightly strained.

"We need some rest anyway, right?"

"We'll help you search for the eighth child as well, once Master Splinter knows what's going on." Leo assured.

Don slid into the front seat, and started driving the Battle Shell towards their above-ground warehouse.

The Digimon huddled together on the floor, already dozing, and Meg stretched out her back.

Not noticing that this action brought a certain turtle's attention to her frame, she blinked tiredly as TJ nestled against her side.

Jenny lay down in one of the seats, grumbling as Gomamon nuzzled her cheek.

Weary-eyed and over-stimulated, Mel curled up around Palmon for some rest.

Steph yawned, rubbing her eyes and leaning against Mikey as her partner's doze leeched into her.

Seeming more interested in checking out the equipment built into the Battle Shell, Lizzy walked around in a familiar attempt to stay awake.

Tonya was too hyped up on worry to even think of trying to sleep, and fiddled with her Digivice.

She felt like she'd failed, leaving her friends the way she had, and she wasn't about to let the eighth child get hurt as well…

"Tonya?"

"Come on, Tonya! Wake up!"

Blinking sleep out of her eyes, the redhead almost jumped when she realized Koromon was in her face.

'Guess I went to sleep after all…'

"Are you feeling alright?" Leo worried.

Of all the girls, she'd been the deepest sleeper, and that might mean she was sick.

"I'm alright…Just tired…"

"Are you sure?" Koromon wondered.

"Don't be such a worrywart."

Sitting up to find that the Battle Shell was empty, she stretched her neck before following the blue-masked turtle out.

The warehouse was dark around them, and the others were already crowding into the strange elevator.

Stuffing themselves inside, the glowing doors closed before the stone elevator began to descend.

It opened to show a large, brick-walled area, spacious despite it being underground.

Practically falling out of the little room, Jenny immediately jumped towards the wall of TV screens and video games.

"Xbox! I've missed you so!"

"Jenny, watch out-!"

BAM!!!

CRASH!!!

"…I'm okay!"

Holding a thumbs-up into the air from her contorted position on the floor, even Gomamon shook his head at her antics.

A door opened, and two forms appeared…

"It seems my sons have met some new allies, Ancient One."

"Yes, it seems that I was almost too late."

Blinking curiously at the elderly, robed humanoid rat and his pudgy friend, Mel tilted her head curiously.

"Um…Hi?"

"Ah, you must be the Digidestined that bears the Crest of Sincerity."

The brunette nodded, touching the crest around her neck…

"How'd you know?"

"We know much from our meditation." The elderly rat explained.

"This is our father, Master Splinter, and the Ancient One." Leo introduced.

"It's nice to meet you."

Steph smiled warmly, Yokomon cradled in her arms.

"W-We didn't mean to intrude…" Lizzy started, Motimon trying to soothe her nerves.

"It's no trouble, young one."

"You must be the Digidestined of Knowledge."

Nodding shyly, she almost slid behind Meg, looking for shelter.

"So…You only know us by our crest?" Tonya wondered.

"And your Spirit Animal."

The Ancient One seemed to waddle forward, and Koromon looked down curiously from his perch on the redhead's shoulder.

No one moved…

And then he put a hand on her chest.

Silence as shock froze everyone's system, and her fist clenched, eye twitching…

"PERV!!!"

BAM!!!

CRASH!!!

SNAP!!!

Leo blinked in amazement as her punch sent the Ancient One flying into a table, and the old man laughed.

"Ah! The fierce spirit of a tiger! You must be the Digidestined of Courage!"

Mikey blinked from behind his red-masked brother as Meg restrained her righteously indignant friend…

"Tonya scares me…"

"Then don't touch 'er boobs, shell-fer-brains."

"You all must be tired." Master Splinter stated, diffusing the situation.

"I'll make some tea while you make yourselves at home. Ancient One?"

"Coming!"

…

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!!!

"TEAR GAS! IT BURNS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

As Jenny flailed on the floor with Gomamon, everyone else covered their noses and the noses of their armless partners.

"EW!" TJ whined.

"Having a sensitive nose can be rather annoying." Meg agreed, Tsunomon trying to sneeze the smell away from under her arm.

"Don't worry, the ventilation system will take care of it." Don assured.

As the smell leaked out of the room, drowsiness fell over the group.

Only Lizzy and Don could shake off the shadowy tendrils as the others fell onto the couch and chairs in singles or pairs.

The only awake pair sat in silence as the others slumbered…

"You know, I've been wondering…about the Digimon, I mean…How do they bond? What's it like?"

Lizzy tilted her head in thought, looking down at the slumbering Motimon.

"I don't really know…It's like never being alone, with someone that always understands you…"

Blinking as she realized that she'd spoken, the blonde flushed.

"B-But it might be different for the others…"

Don, not wanting her to shut down now that he'd seen that look in her eyes, prodded gently.

"What happens when you evolve?"

"Th-The bond goes deeper…W-We share feelings, pain…Th-Thoughts…"

"Really?"

Moving closer, curiosity burned in his eyes.

"What do you evolve into?"

"W-Well…"

Pulling out her laptop, Lizzy turned on the Digimon Analyzer and turned it so he could see the screen.

"T-Techie and Kabuterimon."

Studying the bug Digimon and his ferret partner, he found it a bit hard to compare little Motimon with this giant six-winged Kabuterimon.

"What about the others?"

"H-Here…"

Clicking to another screen, she revealed another pair.

"T-Tawny and Greymon."

Don had to admit, the Digimon did look familiar…

One by one, Lizzy showed their evolved forms, and was soon relaxed.

With the comfort came ease, and she was soon explaining her theories about the Digital World.

It was a bit awkward for her, having someone understand her more complicated wording…

Still, the feeling made her tingle happily, and their conversation went undisturbed even when tea was made.

An hour or so after that, when Master Splinter and the Ancient One went to meditate, the group began to stir.

Meg, who had been lying on the couch, began to awaken first.

Without opening her eyes, she felt warm arms over her side, and the comforting weight set her at ease.

She forgot about the trip to the Digital World, about Tsunomon, about her destiny, and imagined she was a child again, asleep in her father's arms…

Of course, opening her eyes, Meg found that her wishful thinking was once again based on fantasy.

Though, she had to admit, the normal uncomfortable feeling didn't fill her chest at the close proximity of the red-masked turtle.

In fact, it was rather nice…

Panic, at the serious thought that she was willing to trust a piece of herself to another, and Meg shoved Raph off the couch as she shot up into a sitting position.

Crashing onto the floor shell-first tended to wake up cranky turtles…

"What the shell was that fer?!" Raph demanded, glaring up at the sole inhabitant of the couch.

He faltered, confused, when he noticed her cheeks were red…

'Is she…BLUSHING?'

Even if he hadn't known Meg very long, Raph could tell she wasn't the kind to get easily embarrassed.

"What? Too much turtle for ya?" He teased, smirking.

"You wish." Meg retorted.

"What's wron', then? Too hot for ya?"

"Sorry that I don't like being drooled on." She replied confidently, wiping something off her shoulder.

"Ya didn't min' while we were sleepin'."

"You just couldn't let me go." Meg challenged, a slight smirk taking place of the blush on her face.

As they mock-bickered, Steph was roused from sleep as the warm weight at her back shifted.

Mumbling something about 'five more minutes', she shuddered as a tired chuckle echoed in her ear.

"I think it's time to wake up, babe."

Yokomon nudged her partner's chin, and the brunette sighed.

"Alright, alright…I'm up…"

Koromon began jumping on Tonya's back, but she just groaned, hiding her face in the warmth beneath her.

A steady pulse lulled her, but its sudden increase in pace roused the teen.

Blinking, all she saw was forest green skin and a pounding pulse before looking up and catching dark brown eyes.

Now completely aware of their close proximity, Tonya blushed darker than her hair before starting to pull away.

"Sorry, I didn't-."

Her knees slipped off the recliner, and she crashed down onto Jenny.

"OW…I thought cats always landed on their feet…"

"Shut up…"

Mel sat up, rubbing sleep away with a yawn, as Palmon drooped on her shoulder.

Patamon perked up, flapping his wings tiredly, as TJ levered herself upward.

"Is it time to wake up now?"

Motimon yawned, stretching his little arms before looking up with sleep-fogged eyes.

"Is it time to eat?"

"Not yet, Motimon…"

"MAN, I slept good…The waking up part could have gone better, thought…"

Death glare.

"…Never mind."

"Mel, could you carry me?"

"Sure, Pal…"

"We should head home soon…Or our parents will get worried…" TJ reminded.

Meg nodded slightly in agreement, Tsunomon jumping into her arms.

"But if we go home the same day we left to the cabin, our parents will get suspicious." Steph reasoned.

"Especially if it's without my grandma…" Tonya agreed.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Mikey wondered, now upside-down in his seat.

"We'd let you stay here, but there isn't enough space." Leo stating, regaining his composure.

"…I know where we can stay!"

Jenny's sudden outburst surprised TJ and Patamon, caused Mel and Palmon to fall over, and Lizzy to hide behind Don with a shocked jump.

"We can go to my place!"

"…You live with your grandparents and uncle." Meg pointed out.

"Not THAT place, silly puppy!"

Glare.

"The OTHER one!"

Incomprehension, the realization, crossed Tonya's face…

"Oh RIGHT! I remember!"

"You mean that house by the river your parents left you?" Steph questioned.

"Yup! It's perfect! No one ever goes there, even though it's full of clothes and food!"

Gomamon perked up immediately.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"The food can wait."

"But MEL…"

Rumble…

Grumble…

"…Then again…"

"I bet there's ice cream and pizza!" TJ exclaimed.

Mikey shot up faster than a jet going supersonic.

"Pizza?"

A thoughtful look scrunched up his nose before the orange-masked turtle grinned.

"Well, we can't let you girls go alone! I'll be your escort!"

"We don't need you to hold our hands." Meg replied.

"Better us watchin' yer back than a Purple Dragon."

"And we'll feel better knowing that you're all staying somewhere safe." Don added.

"We're involved now, whether we were meant to or not. It's our duty to help as much as we can."

"I'm a big girl, Leo. I can handle it." Tonya assured, smiling.

Something about that look almost swayed him, but the katana-wielding ninja steeled himself.

"We're still coming."

"But Leo-."

The redhead paused, almost shivering, as he took hold of her hand, electricity on her skin and fire in her veins.

"For me?"

Trying to hide the rush of blood to her face, Tonya looked down at Koromon…

"Alright, alright…I mean, what harm could it do?"

"It should be close enough to walk…" Lizzy calculated.

"Yay, field trip!"

"It's still light out-." Leo protested.

"If you cover up enough, it shouldn't be a problem." Meg reasoned.

As the youngest turtle rushed to get all the disguises, the others started migrating towards the stone elevator.

Once Mikey returned, the ninja shrugged on the clothes as they all stepped into the enclosed space.

In the warehouse/garage, the girls explored a bit as they waited…

Stopping beside a red motorcycle, Meg ran a hand over the sleek metal as Tsunomon stared at the strange contraption before him.

"What's this, Meggie?"

"It's called a motorcycle."

"Shellcycle."

Turning to Raph and seeing him struggle slightly with the buttons of a red sweater underneath a black jacket, she smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing it's yours, then."

Taking the task away from him, the blue-eyed teen didn't notice he was staring at her.

"Yeah…Wanna ride?"

Pausing, she looked up a moment before slipping the last button closed.

"…Maybe later."

"Come on, it's time to go." Tonya urged.

Heading out of the warehouse, Jenny led the way to the streets, so she could get her bearings and find the bridge.

The bustling sidewalks seemed to sweep them up, but the group managed to stay close.

Gomamon, atop his partner's head, managed to aim them towards the large structure he'd been told was a bridge.

It took ten LONG minutes to get to the opening of the damn bridge, and Mikey was going stir-crazy from being told to shut up.

Meg paused, holding an arm out to stop the group from proceeding.

Blue eyes narrowed, and Tonya's brow furrowed in concern as Koromon jumped onto her shoulder.

"Meg?"

"It's empty."

Looking around, Mel noticed that the street and bridge were, in fact, empty…

"…This can't be good…"

Everyone spun around when Lizzy yelped in fright, seeing Missy holding a ninjato to the blonde's neck.

Unfortunately, the bleach-blonde cheerleader was also wearing a familiar black ninja uniform…

"Let her go." Meg ordered, pupils threatening to slim dangerously.

"Since when do I listen to a slut?"

A snarl of outrage, and Meg lunged, only Leo's hold keeping her from pouncing.

"Besides, I've been trying to undermine this Digidestined for a while…I'm a little upset that you've been undoing all my work."

"How'd you know we were the Digidestined?" Steph demanded.

"I've always known. That's my job."

She smirked cruelly, the sharp blade almost pressing against Lizzy's jugular…

"After all, it's my mission to make sure her crest never glows. And the little loser made it all too easy."

Lizzy closed her eyes, unable to block out the jibe at her already-fragile ego.

"I knew you'd end up meeting the turtles. Freaks attract freaks."

Motimon, feeling the searing pain through their bond at the direct insult, was BEYOND pissed.

"You leave her alone, you big bully!"

Missy glanced down at the little Digimon as he puffed up.

"Little pest…"

"Bubble Blow!"

Surprised at the sudden assault on her face, the cheerleader released Lizzy in favor of kicking her partner.

Falling to her knees, the blonde winced at the pain through their bond…

"Motimon!"

Don jumped forward to defend the pair, worried that they'd be hurt even more severely…

"Don't get in my way, turtle!"

The butt of her blade smashed into his shoulder, and violet eyes widened as he stumbled back.

'Donnie!'

Lizzy wasn't sure what it was, but something made her chest swell with emotion, and she was on her feet in an instant.

"Now, you little-."

SMACK!!!

Everyone was stunned to see the normally reserved blonde smack someone straight across the face…

"I'm not going to just stand here and let you hurt my friends."

Voice staying level and firm, Lizzy's almost blazing amethyst eyes almost frightened Missy.

"If I have to fight you, I will."

Something shrieked, and the group realized it was Missy.

"Who do you think I am?! You don't frighten me, you little bitch!!"

Lizzy didn't flinch, gaze unwavering and body rigid.

"You don't frighten me because you can't hurt me."

An evil smirk, and slight concern flashed across the blonde's bright eyes…

"Oh really?"

Jenny went rigid, almost KNOWING what was coming…

"NO!"

Missy kicked the younger girl in the stomach, knocking the wind from Lizzy's lungs…

Then her feet left the ground.

Eyes widening as she realized the river was below her and the ground before her, she was frozen in fear…

"LIZZY!"

Don jumped, trying to catch her before she fell too far, and was pulled over as well.

"DONNIE!"

Covering Lizzy's smaller form instinctively to protect her from harm, both started to plummet towards the river…

"MOTIMON!"

The Digivice on her waist began to shine…

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

The bug Digimon flew down, and Lizzy caught his ankle to halt their descent.

Wings buzzing frantically, Tentomon tried to go upward and lift them back onto land.

Meanwhile, the others turned to Missy with merciless intent.

"You BITCH!" Tonya raged.

"Now, who's calling the kettle black?"

The blonde was punched straight in the face, nose bursting in an explosion of blood, as Leo took hold of the redhead's waist.

"You asked for it…"

With a snap of her fingers, Missy summoned a giant creature to rise from the river.

"It's Gesomon!" Palmon informed.

"And Jaws!"

"Tentomon can't lift them up alone!" Patamon shouted.

"You guys take care of her!"

Jenny turned, running towards the river, charm glowing as Gomamon jumped over the edge…

"Dolphin!"

The light blinded Jaws, the muscle-bound needle-toothed Spirit Evolution below…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The Digimon landed in the water first, a perfect surface for Tentomon to lower his load, as Trickster slammed straight into Jaws.

Tail covering her legs in a flash, the dolphin-girl zoomed around the shark-man with ease.

"Get onto the bridge!" Ikkakumon advised, stopping Gesomon's hand with his horn.

"Got it!"

Don lifted a shell-shocked Lizzy up into a bridal-hold, and jumped up the steep slope beside the river, clinging onto a pipe opening.

Trickster broke the surface in a graceful arc, her tail smacking into Jaws' mouth as it tried to close on her.

Below the water, she flipped to face him, and tackled the surprised Spirit Evolution in the chest.

He was left gasping as she returned to the surface for air, 'mermaid' tail swishing.

"You're MINE, mammal!"

Jaws' teeth clamped down on her shoulder, and the blonde flailed before punching him in the nose.

Releasing her with a howl of pain, her tail smashed into his face harshly.

"Haven't you ever watched Animal Planet? The dolphin ALWAYS wins!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Her punch struck the same moment as her partner's explosives, and the dust covered Gesomon and Jaws' destruction.

Climbing up onto Ikkakumon's back, Trickster peeked up to see the others as Don and Lizzy, along with Tentomon, got on as well.

"Yo! How's it going up there?"

"We lost her." Meg replied.

"Well, jump on! We'll take everybody the rest of the way."

"That's comforting."

"HEY…"

Still, the group climbed down, and they clung to Ikkakumon's fur as he swam across the wide river.

Trickster followed beside them in the water, tail swaying lazily.

"What are you? A mermaid?" Mikey teased.

"You wish."

Jenny smiled cheekily, splashing up into the turtle's face.

"My Spirit Animal is the dolphin, doofus."

"I'm just glad we're almost there…" Mel admitted.

Everyone was exhausted, and a house came into view now that the river was crossed.

Once Ikkakumon was unloaded and the group jumped the fence as the transformations fell away, the turtles stared up at the house.

It was three stories, bright gold with dark red trim, and an Olympic-sized pool.

The sliding glass door revealed a lavishly-furnished home, with a ninety-inch plasma screen and a high-tech kitchen first thing.

On the other end was a library, and beyond that the front hall.

To the left was another hallway, leading to dark-wood stairs, a couple guest rooms, and carpeted floor.

As everyone split up, Don went to the second floor, finding a computer room and three more guest rooms, along with a fully-equipped bathroom.

The third would hold two more, and another bathroom with storage units.

Two linen closets and half-bathrooms sprinkled the floors, and everything looked strangely sleek and modern.

Once all eleven had regrouped in the 'family room', they stared at Jenny.

"This is the EXTRA house?"

"My parents were brain surgeons." The blonde explained with a shrug.

"It's getting dark out…You guys should head home." Steph stated.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Leo promised.

"See you then, babe."

"Bye, Mikey."

Once the turtles had slipped outside into the shadows of sundown, Tonya's pocket began to vibrate…

Finding her phone, which hadn't worked in the Digital World and been forgotten, the redhead was confused.

"Grandma?"

Flipping it open, the phone went to her ear.

"Hello? …Hi, Granny. I need to explain-."

Her brow furrowed in confusion…

"…Alright…No, I understand…I'll see you then…"

Closing it with a snap, dazed gold eyes turned to the group.

"Tonya?" TJ worried.

"That was Granny…She KNEW."

Meg's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She knew…And she's coming back tomorrow evening to explain…"

Dropping onto the couch, the redhead leaned back in a slouch…

"What's been going ON around here?"


	34. Chapter 34

Letting the warm water wash over her head and steam her skin, Lizzy stared at the tile.

With her partner outside using the tub to wash his shell, she began to relax.

She was tired after that burst of bravery and adrenaline, and would enjoy a relaxing evening in a home for the first time in months.

Everyone's first thought had been to shower, and Lizzy had offered to go last.

Rubbing soap into her skin to bring out the dirt, she reached for the shampoo.

"Are you alright, Lizzy?"

"I'm fine, Tento…Just a little tired…"

Still, she was looking forward to the movie night Jenny had planned.

Mel had suggested it as a way to relax Tonya, who had been all too withdrawn since the phone call.

Even Meg had agreed.

Once her hair was lathered, Lizzy closed her eyes to wash out the bubbles.

The freedom from dirty clothes and the dangerous wilderness was relieving.

It almost made her forget about the frantic search for the eighth child…

"Lizzy?"

Blinking herself free of a trance, the blonde grabbed the bottle of conditioner.

"Don't worry…"

Once everyone had fallen asleep, she'd get a chance to thoroughly check her laptop and surf the web again.

Completely clean and satisfied, Lizzy turned off the water and grabbed her towel.

Wiping excess water from her skin, she ruffled her hair partly dry before wrapping the towel around her torso.

Stepping out of the shower to see Tentomon lounging in the massive tub, she smiled.

Pulling on the fresh underclothes, the white and purple polka dot pajama pants, and purple t-shirt, Lizzy took a moment to relish the feeling of clean clothes.

"Tento, it's time to dry off…"

"Coming…"

Giggling at his sluggish manner, the blonde scooped up her dirty clothes and dropped them into the hamper.

"LIZZY…"

"Yes?"

"I can't get out of the tub…"

Reaching down into the water to pull out the bug Digimon, she placed him carefully on the tile and wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

As she turned to put away her towel, Tentomon opened his shell and buzzed to quick-dry himself.

Taking his hand, Lizzy led him out to the hallway and down the stairs.

The TV was showing previews, and Meg was in the kitchen making pasta and garlic bread.

TJ and Patamon were watching the popcorn, Mel had found some candy, Palmon trying to get a taste.

As Tsunomon and Koromon watched Meg cook, Tonya pulled the drinks from the fridge and put them on the coffee table.

Steph and Yokomon entered with blankets and pillows, and Jenny was teaching her Digimon how to properly light candles.

"Hey, Lizzy! Could you work the surround sound?" Mel wondered, emerald nightdress swaying around her knees.

"Sure…"

TJ, wearing a long gold night dress, jumped excitedly when the popcorn was done.

Her sister, in a baggy black shirt and dark blue checked pajama pants, handed her a bowl before stirring the pasta and heating sauce.

Popping open a can of Pepsi, Tonya straightened out her orange-striped pajama pants and white tank top before scooping up Koromon.

Laying out blankets and pillows on the large couch and chairs, Steph's too-large red shirt almost covered the pink cotton pajama shorts underneath.

Picking up the remote to control the lights, Jenny flopped down in her grey sweatpants and black shirt as the candles flickered, Gomamon on her lap.

"Food's ready."

Meg portioned the food perfectly, giving two slices of garlic bread and four meatballs to each Digidestined and Digimon.

Happily taking theirs plates and utensils, the group settled on the couch or chairs as Jenny dimmed the lights and started the Batman marathon.

All food was gone by the end of the first movie, and Tonya went in search of cookies, chips, and sweets midway through the next.

They'd never eaten so well…

As the movies rolled on, the garbage and dirty bowls piled up as everyone settled in.

Mel and Jenny were glad to make fun of the worse parts, and Meg appreciated the fight scenes along with Tonya.

TJ cheered on the good guys, Steph narrated the battles, and Lizzy memorized the special effects and stunts.

As the movies passed, so did their energy…

The Digimon fell asleep first, full stomachs lulling them into slumber, as 'Batman Begins' finally started.

TJ dozed next, hugging Patamon close, then Mel, Palmon draped over her side.

Steph was next, Yokomon on her chest, followed by Meg, Tsunomon in the crook of her arm.

Jenny began to snore, head back, with Gomamon sprawled out on her stomach and using her chest as a pillow.

Tonya cradled Koromon, eyes drooping as she stared at the screen…

By the time 'The Dark Knight' ended, even she was in dreamland.

Careful not to wake anyone up, Lizzy got up and turned everything off, not wanting to waste electricity.

After situating everyone so they or their blankets didn't fall, she headed off to turn on the alarm.

Hearing the electricity hum as it armed the security system, she stretched with a yawn and stared up the steps.

Going up, she went into the bedroom she'd chosen and settled on the covers, turning on the TV.

The news came on, showing an interview with two people, clearly husband and wife.

The woman is tall and blonde, beautiful, with bright brown eyes and pale skin, wearing a dark blue suit.

Her partner, with darker hair and purple eyes, was wiry and slim, with pale skin and a black suit.

"Well, you're both very successful business owners. What does the future look like for your company and your family?"

"We know that our original heir, Margaret, has gone through quite a stage."

"We no longer believe she's fit to run the company."

"Margaret became an alcoholic, didn't she? And got addicted to drugs?"

"Yes, though she's almost through rehab."

"Unfortunately, this leaves her in a state too fragile to maintain such a stressful position."

"Your next daughter, Elizabeth, will be taking up the position, won't she?"

"Unlike her older sister, Elizabeth is much more responsible."

"Her high IQ and multi-tasking abilities make her ideal for the position."

"And she's so humble. You took her to a gala, and she was the sweetest thing."

"Elizabeth can be a tad shy, by she's very capable."

"We have faith in her."

The words slowly died down as Lizzy stared blankly at the wall…

"Lizzy?"

The soft voice caught her attention, and lavender eyes turned to see Tentomon in the doorway.

"Oh, Tento…What are you doing up?"

"Just…How are you feeling?"

"…Come here…"

Climbing onto the bed, the bug Digimon sat in his partner's lap as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You see those people on the TV?"

"Yeah…"

"Those two sitting next to each other…Are my parents…"

Tentomon straightened, surprised at the connection.

The humans on the screen seemed outgoing, almost haughty, and strangely beautiful.

They were nothing like his Lizzy.

"How…?"

"They run a big business…Making new innovations…They expect me to take over instead of Margie…"

"What happened to Margie?"

"She's only twenty-two…She was so stressed from our parents' expectations…She couldn't take it…"

"Lizzy?"

She was trembling…

"She was outgoing and smart…Everybody loved her…And then she started to withdraw…She got addicted to drugs and alcohol…"

Tentomon turned to hug his partner, and Lizzy rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I can't take it, Tento…She was stronger than I am…"

"That's not true. You're strong, Lizzy."

"Tento…"

"Who beat Liztech?"

"…I did…"

"Who beat Swindle?"

"…I did…"

"Don't you see, Lizzy? To me, you're the strongest, kindest person in the whole universe."

"…Oh, Tento…"

Holding him tightly, the blonde almost started to cry.

"It's alright, Lizzy…"

Truthfully, Tentomon wasn't so sure of that…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clicking through her laptop once she'd gone through all her favorite sites, Lizzy paused.

Tentomon was already fast asleep in her lap, and the light from the screen was the only illumination in the computer room.

Noises fell from the roof, signaling birds of some kind, and she relaxed.

With the way things had been playing out since they'd been sucked into the Digital World, any noise could signal danger…

Shrugging to loosen her shoulders, Lizzy found the new programs on her desktop.

'I guess I didn't notice before…'

Clicking them one by one, she tilted her head at the strange little skits that took over her screen.

A Frigimon, Monzaemon, and Numemon dancing with skirts on…

A Chuumon blowing up a balloon until it exploded…

"Um…?"

'Well, I guess I could use them to cheer up Jenny?'

Clicking the third icon, a map of New York City came up on the screen.

She immediately connected the landscape she remembered, and found a red dot on the pier.

'I wonder what this is…'

Clicking on it, the screen zoomed in on the pier, and a mini-Gennai jumped frantically in the corner.

"There's trouble! There's an unidentified Digimon and Spirit Evolution at the pier!"

Surprise froze her a moment, but then Lizzy jumped into action.

"T-Tento, wake up!"

Shooting up, the blonde almost ran out the door…

'Wait!'

Feet skidding, she panted at the sudden burst.

'The others are asleep…They need their rest. I think I can handle the Digimon and Spirit Evolution alone…'

Still, her insecurities had her grabbing a phone.

Don had given her his Shell Cell number when they'd been talking in the lair, and assured she could call anytime.

Putting in the number as she grabbed a pair of jeans and changed from her pajama pants, Lizzy waited for him to pick up…

"Hello?"

"H-Hi, Don…"

"Lizzy, what's wrong? You sound nervous…"

"There's an unidentified Digimon and Spirit Evolution at the pier…The others are asleep, and I think I can fight…But…"

"Don't worry, Lizzy. I'll pick you up in the Battle Shell in five minutes."

"Thanks, Donnie…"

"No problem."

With the call made, Lizzy turned to see Tentomon stuck on his shell.

"Help! I'm a Digimon and I can't get up!"

"Oh, Tento…"

Lifting him onto his feet, the blonde took his hand and started out of the room with her laptop under one arm.

"Come on…We need to get to the pier…"

Nodding, he followed her out onto the front driveway, and Lizzy leaned on the Hummer in the driveway to wait.

Tentomon was leaning on her shins, still a bit drowsy, and she hefted him up into her arms.

Headlights came down the street, and the Battle Shell slid to a silent halt on the curb.

Moving quickly to the other side to climb into the passenger seat, Lizzy smiled as Tentomon cuddled into her lap.

"Thanks again, Don…I wouldn't have asked if…"

"It's alright."

He smiled warmly before pulling the Battle Shell towards the pier.

"I'm happy to help."

Tentomon mumbled something about pepperoni ice cream, and both gave a short laugh.

"Is food all Digimon think about?"

"Usually…"

She smiled sweetly, rubbing her partner's shell, and Don paused a moment to really look at her.

Her eyes were so expressive he could almost see them shine and know, without a doubt, how much she cared about her partner.

It was even more obvious that her partner shared the same feeling, and was protective.

"You've got to wake up, Tento…"

"Five more minutes?"

"TENTO…"

He sat up, stretching slightly, and leaned against her chest.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Don assured.

Something roared, and Tentomon perked immediately.

"I think we're already there!"

The Battle Shell screeched to a halt as buzzing filled the air, and they immediately jumped out to see their competition.

"It's Raremon and Buzzer!" Tentomon realized.

Pulling out her laptop, Lizzy pulled up their page.

"Raremon's attack is Breath of Decay, and he's a Champion level."

"I wonder what he's doing here." Don voiced.

A beeping reached their ears, and Lizzy closed her laptop so she could grab her Digivice.

"Another Digidestined is here? But…"

Violet eyes widened…

"It's the eighth child!"

"Raremon and Buzzer are after them!" Tentomon realized.

"What are we going to do?"

Lizzy put a hand over her charm as it began to glow…

"We'll figure it out…"

Tentomon stepped forward, already feeling a tingle of energy through their bond…

"Ferret!"

The bright light definitely caught the fly Spirit Evolution's attention…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Techie took her Digivice and put it in Don's hand, tail swaying anxiously.

"Th-The Digivice should lead you straight to the eighth child. W-We'll take care of Raremon and Buzzer."

"But Lizzy-."

"We'll be fine."

Kabuterimon's wings buzzed as he took to the air, and Techie raced after him as Buzzer tried to dive at the Digimon's back.

Kicking up a chunk of concrete, she used her tail like a bat to strike it up at the fly-eyed boy.

It struck him upside the head, and he turned on her with a vengeance.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Breath of Decay!"

Rolling out of range of his dive, Techie skidded to her feet, seeing Don disappear around some crates.

'I hope the Digivice keeps working…'

Buzzer crashed into her side, and flew away before she fell into some crates.

The splintered wood cut into her arms and legs, but Techie pulled herself out as the healing forced out the debris.

Suddenly feeling the enclosure of cold water trying to rush down her throat, the ferret-girl choked and nearly fell over.

'KABUTERIMON!'

He and Raremon were underneath the water, and she was floundering as Buzzer began to lift her into the air.

Struggling as he held her over the water, Techie panicked.

"KABUTERIMON!"

A flash of strength, and she punched the fly Spirit Evolution so he released her…

Kabuterimon burst from the water, catching her, and she climbed onto his helmet.

"Electro Shocker!"

Jumping up, Techie pulled her fist back…

Meanwhile…

Don rushed around a corner, trying to keep up with the blinking red dot.

To find the eighth child right now would tilt the odds in their favor, and they would be able to defeat Midnight and Myotismon.

From what Lizzy had told him, they were extremely powerful, and all eight of them might need to work together to defeat them…

The small dot was almost out of range, and the ninja turtle sped up the pace.

'I can't lose them now!'

Skidding, he almost ran full-tilt into someone.

Unfortunately, this someone turned out to be Jokester…

"Well, well…Who do we have here?"

"You must be one of those turtles the Shredder warned us about."

"If we get rid of you, our master will be pleased."

Don backed up, pulling out his Bo, and clutched the purple Digivice tightly in hand.

"Try it."

"Gladly…"

A pipe hit the ground between them, and all eyes moved up to see Techie, standing on her partner's head and looking none too happy.

This spooked Jokester and Demidevimon, so they skedaddled as Kabuterimon landed fully.

"Donnie, we've got to go." Techie insisted, jumping down.

"The police are coming."

"We can't take the Battle Shell. We'd go straight by them."

"Kabuterimon can take care of it." Techie assured.

Looking up at the massive six-winged bug Digimon, Don had no doubts he could…

Kabuterimon lifted the Battle Shell into his secondary arms, and they climbed onto his head before he took off.

Relaxing as the night air washed over her, Techie smiled and turned to Don.

"How'd everything work out for you?"

It seemed, with the strength of her evolution came confidence, and Don smiled in return.

"It seems I lost them, but so did those two."

"At least we know the eighth child is around here somewhere." Techie agreed.

"…I can't thank you enough for your help, Don. If you hadn't been here, I-."

"I'm glad to help."

Handing the Digivice back, their palms tingled where they touched…

"Never be afraid to ask."

"…Alright…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the tallest balcony, Tonya watched the water as Koromon was sleeping on the bed in the room.

She'd heard Lizzy leave with Tentomon, seen the Battle Shell drive off, and was now waiting for her friend's return.

'Lizzy's fine…She can handle anything…If she gets in over her head, she'll call…'

"Tonya?"

Looking up, she spotted Leo and smiled.

"Well, what are you doing here so late?"

Seeming a bit embarrassed at being caught, the blue-masked turtle didn't make eye contact.

"I was just…Well…"

"You were coming to check up on us, weren't you?"

"Not really, no…Yes…"

Smiling wider, Tonya stood up and turned away from the very open balcony railing.

"Aw, that's sweet. You were WORRIED."

"You can't prove that." He challenged, already feeling a blush.

"Really?"

Stepping closer, she tilted her head curiously, slipping into his personal space…

"So you don't care about me?"

"No, I just…"

Damn!

What was it about her that made his brain freeze up like this?

The tilt of her head just made her hair shimmer silvery in the moonlight, and her eyes were like shining gold stars…

"Well, what is it that you feel about me, then?"

"I…"

How was he supposed to answer her when he didn't know himself?

So close they were almost touching, and her hand came up to touch the scar on his shell.

It tingled, and Leo relaxed a bit…

"I've been thinking a lot…About you…" Tonya admitted.

"…Me, too…"

"I think I…"

Pausing, Tonya leaned up to press a kiss to the old injury.

A shudder rushed down his shell, and Leo immediately pulled her against his plastron.

Lips met in a sudden rush, and Tonya immediately relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pulling back for air, their breath mingled as gazes stayed lock.

"…I guess that answers my question…" Tonya breathed, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…"

Nuzzling her neck, Leo breathed in her scent and held her close…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight turned to the portal, taking a break from his search for the eighth child to check on his 'project'.

Pausing to see his toy kissing someone else, the table beneath his hands splintered.

Anger bubbled up in his veins, and it nearly blinded him.

'Who does he think he is?! She's MINE!!'

Myotismon looked up briefly to see some more pieces get destroyed, and decided to let his partner run out of steam.

'She's MY toy!! MY bitch!! MY slut!!'

No one stayed in the room long, seeing his rampage, until Myotismon stood up.

"Midnight."

Stopping before he ripped apart a support column, the dark Spirit Evolution turned to his partner sharply.

"I want to kill him!"

"And you will. After we've found the eighth child and defeated the Digidestined."

"…Right…" Midnight growled out.

'She's still mine. He can't change that.'


	35. Chapter 35

The turtles were excited to go back to Jenny's house and meet up with the girls.

Some appeared more excited than others…

As Mikey jumped around the kitchen making a special breakfast surprise for Steph and Don put the finishing touches on a project, Leo tried to meditate.

No matter how amused the Ancient One or Master Splinter were, the blue-masked turtle needed to calm down.

He was looking forward to seeing Tonya again, but this caused his protective instincts to flare almost painfully.

With this stalker after her, she was still throwing herself headlong into dangerous battles.

He'd done it himself, as had his brothers, but this felt DIFFERENT…

Like something inside was warning him that she may run into battle, all fire and spirit, and not come back…

Raph was trying very hard NOT to think about Meg, despite the fact that his efforts were in vain.

Despite Meg's cool demeanor, it was obvious she was more like Raph than she was likely to admit.

Something about her eyes, the way they flashed when she was mad or shimmered when she was unhappy…

Even if she could keep her face relentless impassive, her eyes couldn't hide her emotions behind a veil.

Trying to distract himself, Raph called Leatherhead, hoping to get some added help to the new cause.

That, and at least distract Don from trying to probe him when he wasn't thinking about Lizzy…

"It's time to go, dudes! Come on!"

Mikey hugged a bento box to his chest, jumping excitedly, as he waited by the elevator door for his brothers to join him.

Once they converged, the four went up to the garage and got their own Shell Cycles revved up.

"Leatherhead's going to meet us there?" Don wondered before they set off.

"Said 'e was goin' ta brin' somethin' alon'."

Pulling on their helmets, the turtles burst out of the warehouse and went straight towards the bridge.

Taking shortcuts and abandoned streets, they reached the house in record time.

Going in the front door, the turtles paused, hearing…

SILENCE…

Now, knowing Jenny already, they KNEW this wasn't normal…

Muffled sounds came from the back, and all four rushed to see what it was.

Practically throwing the doors open, they froze…

It seemed the girls had decided to take a dip in the pool…

Jenny, wearing a silver bikini, did a cannonball into the water, surprising TJ, who was swimming around in a pale yellow one-piece.

Steph was doing laps in a red two-piece, with Biyomon flying above the water to join her exercise.

"Oh, hey guys."

Tonya stepped out of the water in her orange two piece, and wrung out her long hair.

"We just wanted to take a break before we started today. You're not mad, are you?"

"No…"

Leo was actually pretty happy, though he'd never admit that…

Mikey grinned, plopping the bento box onto a counter before jumping into the pool after Steph.

"AH!"

Lizzy was sitting by the poolside with Tentomon, and looked up from their conversation to see the company.

"Don!"

Smiling, she got up and approached, hesitating within reach.

"It's, ah…good to see you, Don…"

"You, too…"

Reaching into his duffel bag, the purple-masked turtle pulled something like a Bluetooth out, with a purple-tinted visor for one eye.

"I thought this might help…"

"Thanks, Don…"

Taking it carefully, Lizzy studied the device as Meg looked up from a beach chair.

Tsunomon was resting against her hip, napping, as she read 'The Da Vinci Code'.

When a shadow fell over the pages, she sighed, lifting her head and tilting up her sunglasses.

"I suppose no one ever told you that standing in someone's light was rude?"

"'Ow else was I gonna get yer attention?"

Really, he could have just stared at her for a while anyway.

Meg was wearing a dark bikini, and from JUST the right angle…

"My eyes are up here, smart guy."

Their eyes locked, and she quirked an eyebrow as Tsunomon snickered.

"Any reason you were staring at my breasts?"

'DAMN…Why WOULDN'T a turtle stare?'

Patamon pulled himself out of the pool, flapping his wings dry, before Gomamon jumped on his back in jest and Agumon joined in the wrestling mass.

Mel was sitting on another chair, sunbathing with Palmon, before noticing the turtles.

With a couple hours of sun already, the group figured they'd better start getting ready for a day of searching and returning home.

"Just give us a sec…" Jenny assured, walking into the house.

"Goma-Goma, move your tail!"

"Coming, Jen!"

"You guys can stay in the kitchen while we change." Tonya offered, following.

The girls went into their specific guest rooms to change, and left their Digimon with the turtles.

Palmon and Gomamon were still satisfied with their time outside, and didn't feel any need to ask questions…

Patamon, on the other hand…

"Are there a lot of turtles like you in this world?"

"Not really…" Don admitted.

"Patamon, you shouldn't ask about things like that!" Tsunomon scolded.

"I'm just curious…"

"Don't be so rough with him, Tsunomon. He didn't mean anything by it." Agumon interrupted.

"We don't mind if you ask questions, either." Tentomon assured.

"We're happy to help!" Biyomon agreed.

"WELL…Have you guys ever Digivolved into something different? Like a giant snail instead of a bird or something?"

"Of course not!" Gomamon replied, laughing.

"We don't Digivolve differently unless we're not taken care of." Tentomon informed.

"What happens if you are?" Leo wondered.

Silence fell over the Digimon, and Agumon lowered his head.

"Well…We Dark-Digivolve…And so do our partners…"

He had the feeling he didn't really want to know…

"Hey, guys! Hope you didn't get too bored."

Tonya smiled as she kicked her door closed, still braiding her hair.

She'd changed into a white tank top and orange jeans, with comfortable sneakers for the long walk.

"We're fine."

"Of course. Probably imagining things." Meg retorted, stepping out of the room just behind Tonya's.

Wearing a black tank top and dark blue sweatpants, she pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail.

"Only wit' ya, darlin'."

"I feel so special."

"Come on, guys! If anyone's going to annoy Meg, it's me!"

Jenny grinned, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders and shaking.

"…Jenny."

"Yeah?"

"Let-Go."

Ninja-Release!

Seeming undaunted by the threat, the blonde straightened out her dark shirt.

On the front, it read 'Come to the Dark Side…', and on the back…

'We have COOKIES!'

Her washed out jeans looked worn and slightly frayed, but Jenny didn't seem to care too much.

Steph was coming up behind, the red fire-design t-shirt matching the black knee-length skirt she'd pulled on.

"Can we at least wait on the couch?"

"Fine, fine…"

Mikey grinned, jumping up and offering his bento box with a sweet grin.

"I made this for you, babe!"

"Aw, Mikey…"

Taking the box, Steph gave the youngest turtle a one-armed hug.

"You're so sweet."

"Don't blow 'is ego up too much. 'Is little 'ead'll explode."

"His head will explode?" TJ questioned innocently, looking truly concerned.

Wearing a long sleeveless shirt and jean shorts, the young teen seemed more ready for the playground than a search.

Patamon smiled, and flew up to his customary perch on her head.

"Not really." Meg assured.

Lizzy came down with Mel, both looking ready for the meeting about to take place in the living room.

The younger of the two was wearing a purple tank dress over dark jeans, and the brunette had pulled on a one-sleeved green shirt and jean skirt.

Cowgirl boots clicking against the tile, she caught Palmon in a hug and settled on the couch with the plant Digimon on her lap.

"Well, now that we're all here…" Lizzy started.

Someone knocked gently on the sliding door, and Don stood up to answer it.

"That must be Leatherhead."

Jenny perked, interest peeked.

"Leatherhead?"

The purple-masked turtle led in the broad-chested reptile mutant, and it was like everyone could see cartoon hearts in her eyes.

Gomamon felt the instant attraction through their bond, and shrugged.

'Jenny will be Jenny…'

Meg had turned on the news as Leatherhead was introduced, and everyone fell silent…

"_It seems strange that so many seemingly healthy young women are being struck down with sudden anemia. The only connection the police can find is that all of them were redheads…_"

"Myotismon…" Mel stated.

"And they did it at night. When they knew we couldn't protect them." Tonya grumbled, fists clenched.

"Those poor girls…" Steph sympathized.

"What are we going to do about this?" Leo questioned.

"Lizzy's got some ideas." Meg replied.

"You see, after me and Don caught the eighth child's signal so close to where we all live, we can narrow our search area…"

"The thing is, with all of these attacks, we need to be prepared to fight…" Mel added.

"Let's hope no more Digimon and Spirit Evolutions decide to pass through the gate." Meg agreed.

"I hope all those other bad Digimon stay in the Digital World…" TJ admitted, crest blinking softly.

Lizzy cleared her throat, bringing the conversation back on track gently.

"Considering that the eighth child also saw the Digimon that night, we probably know who they are…So we should split up to search properly…"

"I call Leatherhead!" Jenny immediately said, hand shooting up.

Everyone stared at her, slightly surprised at her enthusiasm…

"What? I wanna get to know him!"

She smiled hugely, and Leatherhead felt slightly shy already.

He was a more reserved, shy character, and he could already tell Jenny was much more outgoing.

'Why would a young, vibrant young woman want anything to do with me?'

Actually, it didn't seem so far-fetched, at least with this group of girls.

"Alright, then…You two can be one group, I guess…" Tonya conceded.

"Meg, you and TJ can go with Raph."

"Fine."

"Steph, you can go with Mel and Mikey."

"Sure!"

"YES!" Mikey stage-whispered.

"So that leaves me, Lizzy, Don, and Leo." Tonya decided.

"We should head out in different directions and search the area as best we can. Got it?"

"Got it!"

A smile crossed the redhead's face, and Agumon jumped to his feet.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The large group began to split up, heading out either door to start their treks.

As Lizzy got into the sidecar of Don's Shell Cycle with Tentomon in her lap, Leo turned to Tonya.

"Do I want to know why Jenny wants to 'get to know' Leatherhead?"

"If you really thought I'd say 'yes', would you really ask?"

"…Good point."

Agumon clinging to her back and her gripping onto Leo's shell, both engines revved and sent the group off.

Mikey looked his own Shell Cycle, and then turned to the four new passengers.

"…Wanna ride in my lap?"

Steph rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I'm sure Mel can fit in the sidecar with the Digimon. I'll sit behind you."

"Good idea, babe!"

He grinned cheekily, glad to get a laugh, as they all climbed onto 'the beast', as he called it.

Starting the Shell Cycle, the orange-masked turtle waited for Steph to get a secure hold before starting to drive.

"Where to first, babe? Pizza Hut?"

"Not yet, wise-guy." Steph teased.

"We should go to some places people are likely to gather. Like Central Park and the Empire State Building."

"Great idea!" Mel agreed.

"I can't wait to see more humans!" Pal stated, snuggling into her partner.

"But you two need to be quiet! You're not supposed to talk in front of anybody but us!"

"Got it!"

Mikey took a sharp turn, grinning behind his helmet at Steph's surprised laugh.

"Don't be such a worrywart! Everything will be fine, babe!"

"Well…"

"Trust me."

"I do trust you."

Mel giggled, looking around to find out where they were, despite the flying scenery.

Stopping the Shell Cycle in an alley across the street from Central Park, Mikey cut the engine as everyone disembarked.

"It's so HOT out…" Biyomon noticed, flying into her partner's arms.

"We'll be fine. It's just a little heat."

"Yeah…"

As the bird Digimon was settled on her partner's back and Palmon was hefted into Mel's arms, Mikey turned on the camouflage for his Shell Cycle.

"Come on, dudettes!"

Pulling on a long trench coat and fedora, he pulled both girls along by their wrists.

"Destiny waits for no turtle!"

"Slow down, Mikey!"

"We can keep up!"

Mikey released them, and let Steph take the lead, Digivice held out in the palm of her hand.

Passing through the trees at a leisurely pace so the shade had a chance to cool their skin, groups of children popped up.

Going by them as inconspicuously as possible, Steph studied the small screen before shaking her head.

The sun slowly moved in the sky, and Mel stopped, panting.

"I need a break…"

Neither Steph or Mikey had broken a sweat yet, their separate training giving them good stamina, but neither protested.

"Sure. Let's find a bench."

Settling on the warmed wood, the elder brunette swiped a map of Central Park so she could cross out where they'd been.

"Hey, Biyomon…Weren't you Yokomon yesterday? And wasn't Agumon Koromon?"

"We just needed a good meal and some rest to get our strength back."

"Why didn't Tsunomon Digivolve?"

"He wanted to wait until he really needed to."

Mel stretched in the slight shade, smiling as her muscles loosened.

"I guess this heat wave is because of the Digital World, too?"

"Definitely. It never gets this hot up north." Steph answered absentmindedly, checking off the lower sections of the map.

"So because things are going wacko in one world, things are going wacko here?"

"Basically."

Children ran by, and Mel checked her Digivice as Steph brushed red bangs from her eyes.

"Do you think this eighth child knows they're a Digidestined?"

"Probably not…" Mel admitted.

"They might not even know their partner, or know what their Digivice really is…"

"That's what we're for." Steph assured.

"So let's keep moving. We still have a lot of park to cover before going to the Empire State Building."

Mel smiled brightly, nodding.

"Right!"

The three set off with new enthusiasm, passing through clusters of trees or by groups of children.

The sun had barely passed the noontime position by the time they were done, and Steph led the way back towards the Shell Cycle.

"SO…"

"HOT…"

"Stop complaining, you two." Steph scolded.

"BUT…"

"STEPHIE…"

"Now don't you start. Just be glad the building has A/C."

"A/C?" Biyomon wondered.

"Air conditioning."

"It's the greatest invention of all time!" Mikey explained.

As they piled onto the Shell Cycle, Mikey pulled on his helmet and started up the engine.

"Ready, dudettes?"

"Ready!"

Gunning it, they flew out of the alleyway as the camouflage flew away.

It was fun to go fast on any normal day, but it seemed even better today.

The harder he pushed it, the tighter Steph held on, and it sent a thrill up his shell.

The building loomed up sooner than he would have liked, and Steph hopped off before lifting Biyomon onto her back.

Mel practically dragged them inside, eager for cool air, and burst through the door.

Steph was the only one with a hand free to check her Digivice as Mel went straight for the stairs.

They'd need to go up floor by floor, so the elevator was out of the question…

It took at least two hours, and burning leg muscles, to make it to the top.

Plopping down beside the A/C vents, the brunettes relaxed as the air cooled their necks.

Mikey looked out the windows, always glad to be so high off the ground, and amazed at how the city looked during the day.

The glass reflected the light like rainbows…

Heat suddenly crashed into his shell, and Mikey turned as the girls sat up straight, confused.

"The A/Cs aren't working that well all of a sudden…"

"I hope they don't break down…" Mel muttered.

Rumble…

Shutter…

Poop…

"…Guess the heat wave got too much for it…" Steph noted.

"Hey, who's the dude copying my threads?"

All their eyes locked on two men, one tall and broad and the other short, squat, and muscled, wearing sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Um…Guys?"

"WEIRD guys…"

The other pair turned to face them, and the air seemed to waver around their forms…

"Uh…Maybe they're not weird?" Mel amended.

In a flash of fire, the taller of the two revealed himself as a blue-flamed Digimon, and his partner as a kangaroo Spirit Evolution with boxing gloves.

"It's Skullmeramon and Bruiser!"

"Mikey, get back!" Steph ordered, charms shining…

"Eagle!"

"Rabbit!"

The light stunned the other inhabitants of the level enough to start running…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Mikey jumped back as Lucky Feet rushed forward in a blur, her super-fast punches easily absorbed.

Talon took to the air, bursting out of a window as Skullmeramon followed her and Birdramon.

The Digimon got to the roof, hanging off the final point as they flew around.

Lucky Feet zoomed up as Togemon was actually punched up by Bruiser, and Talon swooped down to knock him over the edge.

Bruiser decided to fight back instead…

"Thunder Punch!"

Crying out at the sudden voltage, the eagle-girl began to fall out of the air…

"Babe!"

Using rope, Mikey swung out of a broken window and caught her before landing on a building across the street.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

A cry, and both looked up in surprise to see Bruiser holding Lucky Feet down on the very edge of the roof.

"I'll get her! You call the others!"

Bursting into the air with a powerful beat of her wings, she faltered when a blast of blue flame struck Birdramon in the torso.

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

"Metal Fireball!"

Lucky Feet, kicking Bruiser off, yelped at the sudden feeling of heat on her back.

"TOGEMON!"

'Guys, where are you?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonya sighed, staring hard at her Digivice as Lizzy fiddled with the device on her ear.

"Jeez…Where could they be?"

"We'll find the eighth child, Tonya…I KNOW we will…" Agumon assured from his perch on her back.

"Maybe we're just looking in all the wrong places." Tentomon suggested, leaning into his partner's chest to keep from falling.

"It's getting pretty late…"

Tonya sighed, locking eyes with Leo…

"We'd better turn back…I know Lizzy's house is close-."

Her phone began to ring incessantly, and the redhead grumbled about something as she fished it out.

"Hello? …Mikey, what's wrong? I can't understand you when you shout."

There was a moment of silence as she listened intently…

"Empire State Building? We're on our way. Don't worry about calling the others."

Snapping it closed, she turned to see the rest of the small band ready to go.

"We'll need a ride to the Empire State Building."

"We've got it…" Lizzy assured, charm glowing as Tentomon flew up…

"Ferret!"

The sudden light startled the turtles, who were still not used to it…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Come on. Talon and Lucky Feet are in trouble."

Techie helped them onto Kabuterimon's ankle, and the bug Digimon took to the air with a buzz.

With Agumon held to her side, Tonya smiled at the rush of air around her.

"Is this usually how you get around?" Leo wondered.

"Only in a rush. Techie!"

"Yeah?"

The ferret-girl peeked down from her partner's head, ears cocked forward.

"We almost there?"

"Almost! One minute!"

"We'd better get ready for a fight."

Charm beginning to glow, she locked eyes with Agumon…

Techie, who had uploaded The Analyzer into her new headset, used it to zoom in on their new opponents.

"Skullmeramon and Bruiser! Ultimate level! Digimon's attacks are Metal Fireball and Flame Chain! Spirit Evolution's is Thunder Punch!"

The building was coming into sight…

"Ready for this, Agu?"

"Always."

Her charm was shining like a star, as was her Digivice, as they came within range.

Jumping off, the pair aimed straight for their separate targets…

"Tiger!"

The bright light startled Bruiser…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Striking Bruiser in the face with both feet, Tawny twisted to land on her feet.

Talon and Lucky Feet weren't able to stand any longer, and Kabuterimon hovered over them as a form of protection.

Birdramon and Togemon were too weak to even try and shield their own partners, beaten as they were…

"You little-!"

"Don't start until I've done THIS!"

Her fist flew forward, but it struck weakly on his chest…

"Nova Blast!"

Skullmeramon absorbed the flames, growing larger, as Bruiser grabbed the tiger-girl's wrist in an iron hold.

Tossing her roughly to the side, he turned as Tawny caught her footing, skidding just at the edge.

Greymon avoided his opponent's hold, jumping back.

Leo watched intently, amazed at how in sync they were…

'This is what happens when they evolve together…'

Tawny's crest was glowing…

"Greymon!"

Her Digivice burst with light…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Transformation of Courage into…Courageous Tawny!"

Spinning her swords, the tiger-girl kept electrifying eye contact…

"This is for my friends."

"Mega Claw!"

"Blazing Courage!"

"Flame Chain!"

As Bruiser avoided her attack, Skullmeramon wrapped his chain around Metalgreymon's claws.

"You've got to help her." Leo insisted.

"Tawny's got it." Techie assured, grip tightening on Kabuterimon's horn…

"She always does…"

"You'll never win, little girl!"

"Don't count your Digieggs till they hatch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

The roof shook violently as Metalgreymon retracted his claws, and Courageous Tawny crouched down to keep her balance.

Lucky Feet…

Wasn't so lucky…

"AH!"

"LUCKY!"

Talon tried to spread her wings, ready to dive…

But a black blur beat her to it.

"…Who was that?"

"You don't know?!"

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if someone else could fly, Leo!! AND DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!!"

MEANWHILE…

Suddenly being caught from a freefall wasn't exactly a picnic, either…

Trying to catch her breath, Lucky Feet look up at her savior to see the dark blonde Spirit Evolution from Myotismon's castle.

Startled to say the least, she couldn't help staring at the handsome face as he landed on a rooftop.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

On her own feet, the rabbit-girl took a step back to better study him.

"Thanks…"

"It was no trouble."

He smiled charmingly, and her heart seemed to melt.

"Still…Why did you save me? Aren't you one of Myotismon and Midnight's henchmen?"

"Everyone is not as they seem."

Blushing hotly when he stepped into her personal space, his warm breath on her ear made Lucky Feet shudder.

"How can such a beautiful flower help defeat Myotismon and Midnight, hm?"

"Arrow."

Looking up, both spotting a strange caped Digimon floating in the air.

"I'm coming, Wizardmon."

Turning back to her, Arrow kissed the girl's cheek.

"Good luck, Digidestined of Sincerity."

"…Thanks…"

Once he was gone, Lucky Feet returned to her senses.

'THE OTHERS!'

A blur raced back towards the Empire State Building…

"Metal Fireball!"

Metalgreymon avoided the flames, claws still wrapped in chain, as Courageous Tawny rolled away from…

"Thunder Punch!"

Skidding onto her feet, the tiger-girl caught Bruiser's fist.

'Got him!'

A smirk crossed her face as her other hand enveloped his wrist…

"Goodbye."

Both Digimon and Spirit Evolution pulled their opponent around and flung them into the air.

Skullgreymon's chain snapped…

"Let's get them, Metalgreymon!"

"I'm with you, Tawny! Giga Blaster!"

"Blazing Courage!"

An explosion of flame, and the smoke cleared once Skullmeramon and his partner had disintegrated.

The transformations fell away, and Tonya plopped down with a breath of relief beside Agumon.

"Good job, Agu…"

"You too, Tonya…"

"Are you guys okay?" Steph wondered, holding Biyomon close to her chest.

"We're alright."

Lucky Feet arrived moments later, her own transformation falling away before Palmon took hold of her hand.

"That was amazing!" Don finally managed to say.

"All Ultimate levels are that strong?"

"Yup."

Techie smiled, offering a hand to help everyone onto Kabuterimon before they picked up Mikey.

"We should go, or we'll be caught."

As the bug Digimon took to the air, Mel looked to the side, breath catching when she spotted someone on a rooftop, wings folded…

'Arrow…I hope we meet again.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swinging her legs from the park bench, Kitty looked up at the swaying leaves.

'Where'd Spot go? He ran off again…'

She'd only nursed the black and white cat a few days, trying to help a sprained ankle, but he had already run off twice.

Spot was still an alley cat, and was probably just heading home…

Kitty was concerned he wouldn't be able to take care of himself.

Standing, the brunette started her search anew.

"Spot? Spot?! Spot, are you okay?!"

Leaning against a trunk to catch her breath, Kitty tried to fight back her fading illness before pushing on.

Unlike Tonya, who jumped back easily from a cold, it took the preteen at least a week to start fighting back.

Not allowing her weak immune system to hold her back, Kitty had been ready to meet April at her antique shop when Spot had run off…

'I hope April isn't waiting for me…'

Stopping, blue eyes blinked in wonder at the strange feline before her.

The odd connection she felt was a bit cold, but it was slowly thawing as cerulean eyes looked up at hers.

"Hi."

"Meow."

Crouching down, a foreign thrill startled her heart…

"…Are you a friend of Agumon and Ton-Ton?"

Surprise flashed across her chest in a jolt, and the cat's eyes widened.

"Meow. Meow."

"…Don't be afraid." Kitty assured.

"I won't tell anyone."

Uncertainty, as if the Digimon had never been shown a ray of kindness, and Kitty smiled brightly.

"You could come home with me. We've got plenty of food, a warm bed, and nobody can get us. Ton-Ton won't let them."

Gatomon wasn't sure how she felt at that moment…

It was unfamiliar, like sunshine suddenly aimed at her heart and thawing the ice she'd covered it with.

She was tempted, a part of her heart reaching out to this bright shelter, but her mind cut it off.

'She knows about Agumon. Is she the eighth child?'

Kitty's eyes flickered, and she stood, brushing off her knees.

"You don't have to…I just thought I'd offer."

Turning a bit, she paused at the pull on her heart…

"I'll leave the door open for you…"

As Kitty began to walk away, restarting her search for Spot, Gatomon followed…

Finding the injured feline within ten minutes, the brunette cradled him in the crook of her arm before heading home.

Sensing eyes on her back, Kitty made sure to slow her pace so the Digimon wouldn't lose her.

Walking into the proper building, the brunette stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the fourth floor.

Held open the door so Gatomon could slip in, and leaned on a wall as another wave of weakness struck her.

The cat Digimon could FEEL it, and couldn't help a spark of worry.

'Is she alright?'

Already this girl had softened her heart.

This sunshine soul was freeing her emotions, and Gatomon could hardly see a dark world anymore.

If something happened to this girl…

'No. She's the eighth child. I must destroy her.'

'You can't!' Her heart wailed.

'I must.'

Confused and undecided, Gatomon followed as Kitty stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall.

Turning to the last door on the left, the brunette found the knob loose and the rooms beyond silent.

'Mom and dad must still be out…'

"You can come in if you'd like."

Smiling, she left the door open welcomingly before turning on the lights.

"Mom and dad won't be home for a while."

TV on, she settled Spot in his cardboard box, blanket-laden bed before going to get food.

Hearing Gatomon jump onto the counter, Kitty prepared two bowls and left one on the marble with milk beside it.

Truthfully, the cat Digimon was confused.

'Why feed me if she doesn't know who I am? Would it make any difference if she knew?'

Still, the tuna smelled good…

As she ate, Kitty was rewrapping Spot's ankle to keep it from further damage.

Soothing him with milk, her eyes turned to the news.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of Digimon…

One picture in particular surprised her.

'Ton-Ton? Agumon?'

It was the Empire State Building, Tawny and Greymon on the roof…

'Are they okay?'

Gatomon raised her head from the milk bowl, feeling worry somehow wriggle into her heart once more.

'What's going on? I haven't…BONDED, have I?'

Bonding was an intimate gesture, even to the power-hungry, and she'd never felt its embrace.

The only Digimon ever to be without a partner…

'Maybe we bonded across the worlds? It might explain me still Digivolving, but…'

Her claws dug into the stone…

'I have to kill her.'

Stalking closer, Gatomon raised razor-sharp claws…

Kitty turned around, smile so sweet and pure it almost glowed, and Gatomon faltered, feeling like it was meant only for her.

"Ton-Ton made it back with the others! She'll fix everything!"

'Ton-Ton…Tonya…'

The cat Digimon took a step back.

'She's the younger sister of the Digidestined of Courage.'

Oroku Saki, a temporary ally, had gotten information on all of the Digidestineds' families.

'Katharine…'

The name rang a faint bell, deep in her soul, but…

'Not Katharine…Kitty…'

"Are you okay?"

Concern shone in the brunette's crystal orbs, pulling at Gatomon's heart.

"…Meow."

Tilting her head, Kitty seemed to be thinking intently…

"What's wrong?"

"Meow."

"…You don't trust me?"

"Meow!"

Even Spot was startled by the loud outburst, and the preteen plopped down onto the floor.

"It's alright…I don't expect you to trust me already…"

"Meow…"

Someone knocked on the door, and her head shot up.

"Mom's home…"

Gatomon went straight for the balcony connected to the living room, climbing up onto the railing and looking back.

"You should go. I'll try to leave a window open for you."

Kitty went to open the door as the cat Digimon disappeared from sight…

"Ton-Ton! Agumon!"

"Hey, Kitty!"

Smiling warmly, Tonya embraced her sibling.

"You've been a big girl for me, right?"

"Right!"

Leo stepped in, checking his Shell Cell for the time.

'9:32…'

"Where are your parents?"

"Probably at work or a friend's." Tonya admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they left food."

Ruffling Kitty's hair, the redhead straightened.

"Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll bring you dinner."

"Alright."

As the preteen rushed off, Tonya almost yelped when Leo pulled her against his plastron.

"Will you girls be alright?"

"Yeah, but…"

She carefully took hold of his hand…

"You'll stay, right?"

"Always."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring intently at the portal, Midnight's eyes narrowed when the turtle put his arms around Tonya's waist.

'He'll pay…Just wait…'

"Midnight."

Gaze turning up to catch his partner's eyes, he sighed.

"Coming."

'Maybe the hunt will help clear my mind…'


	36. Chapter 36

"Maybe they're here-."

BAM!

"…I don't think they're here…"

Leatherhead couldn't help but smile at Jenny's antics.

She had proven an open-minded human being, hyperactive and outspoken of her opinion.

Still, he sometimes spotted the glimmer of sadness in her eyes, the slight false note in her smile…

"Jennifer…"

"You can call me Jenny, Leatherhead. Goma-Goma does."

Yellow eyes flickered to said Digimon for an explanation, and Gomamon smiled.

"We're really casual. Nicknames are more personal and friendly."

"…Jenny, then." Leatherhead amended.

"Might I ask what's troubling you?"

Jenny's steps faltered, and she stopped in the back alley beside her new trench coat-wearing friend.

"…Nothing."

A forced smile, almost disarming in its brightness…

"What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"A scientist must be a good observer."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed lightly.

"I am here to listen."

"…I don't think I want to go home." Jenny admitted.

"I've been gone so long…I don't think I can put the mask back on…"

"There is no need for one. Your family will love you with or without one."

"…I'm not so sure."

Carefully, he tipped her head up, sure he had her full attention.

"You still have your friends, Jenny. Aren't they family to you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you have nothing to fear. You will always have family."

"…Thanks, Leatherhead."

Her smile was true this time, and Gomamon was relieved.

"You're the best!"

Hugging his arm, Jenny continued on the path home with a skip in her step, leaving behind a stunned alligator mutant…

Arm tingling warmly, Leatherhead flexed the muscles as it spread to his chest.

'That's never happened before…'

Following the teen, he couldn't help but think of her…

What she tasted like, felt like…

How her eyes would glaze over in climax-.

'That's enough!'

Little did Leatherhead know, Jenny was having the same dilemma…

'Don't think about it. Don't-Don't-Don't-Darn it! I THOUGHT ABOUT IT!'

Having felt the same spark, the teen couldn't stop thinking.

Though not as smart as Lizzy, her brain never truly stopped working.

Hence talking in her sleep, sleepwalking, sleep-punching…

Don't ask…

Gomamon, sensing his partner's emotions, looked up at Leatherhead to see the same conflict on his face.

Putting two and two together, he grinned.

'Ah…Young love…'

The house came into sight then, and they stopped in the alley beside it.

"…Guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

"I believe so."

After a moment, Jenny turned to face him, burning cheeks hidden in the dark.

"Come closer?"

Hesitantly, Leatherhead leaned down, expecting her to say goodbye…

Quick as a flash, Jenny kissed his cheek.

Embarrassed, she smiled shyly.

"Thanks for walking me home."

Practically running towards the front door, the blonde hugged Gomamon to her chest tightly.

"See you tomorrow!"

She left a stunned Leatherhead in the alley…

Door before her, Jenny froze in indecision…

'Should I?'

A moment more of thought, and she turned the knob quickly.

"Ready, Goma-Goma?"

"Ready."

Stepping inside, Jenny released a breath at the familiar antique-filled front hall.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Uncle Sherman?"

"Jenny?"

The lean, brown-haired man coming down the curved, dark wood staircase looked like her father had…

"What are you doing back so soon, munchkin?"

"Blizzard at the cabin."

Smiling, the blonde held up Gomamon.

"But look at what I got on my way back!"

"…You always did have a strange taste…"

"HEY…"

"Jennifer?"

Silver eyes flickered, landing on the old woman standing just outside the lavish living room…

"Is that really you?"

Tears welled up, and Jenny felt her throat constrict…

"Grandma…"

A hug enveloped her, and the teen allowed herself to relax…

"I missed you…"

"I missed you as well…"

'I'm so sorry for lying to you…So sorry…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steph paused a moment, looking at the store before her.

The second story was her home, and the lights were on…

'It's been so long…And I've hurt her, too…'

"Stephie?"

Dark eyes moved down to catch Biyomon's warm gaze.

"Everything will be alright. I'm here."

"I know…"

"Don't forget about me!"

Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Mikey grinned hugely beneath his fedora.

"We've got your back, babe!"

Smiling, the brunette pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mikey. Meet me in my room?"

"Definitely!"

As he disappeared into the shadows, Steph released a breath and walked up to the shop.

With Biyomon nuzzling her shoulder for comfort, the dark-eyed teen opened the door and stepped into the dark room.

Beads tinkled like glass, sequins shimmered, and doll's eyes gleamed from the light outside.

The stairs leading to the family room above stood out in the darkness, and she went straight for it.

Helping Biyomon hold on, the brunette ascended into the lit space.

"Stephie!"

Angela smiled, abandoning her coloring books and crayons in order to embrace her sister.

"Hey, Angie!"

Hugging her sister with one arm, Steph smiled before ruffling the shoulder-length red-tinted chocolate hair.

"Stephanie?"

Looking up, she froze to see her mother…

"Hi, mom…"

"I thought you'd be gone for a while…" The woman admitted, trying to look emotionless.

"There was a blizzard…We came home early…"

Pausing, crimson bangs fell in her eyes…

"I missed you…"

Surprise flashed across her mother's face before her expression softened.

"I missed you as well."

After a moment, the brunette put Biyomon in Angel's arms before embracing her mother.

"…I understand now…I'm sorry…"

Pulling back, Steph smiled and retrieved her Digimon Partner, heading for the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"I'm tired…I'm going to bed early."

"I'll bring you dinner later."

Nodding, the teen stepped into her sacred space before closing the door and getting jumped by an excited turtle…

"What took you so long? I was dying in here, babe!"

"Sh!"

Quieting him, Steph set Biyomon on her bed and looked around at her shelves of trophies.

"Not so loud. Angie will hear you."

"You sure do a lot of stuff, babe." Mikey noted, lifting up a large first place track trophy.

"It's my thing."

Taking it from him, she put it back in its proper place.

"Come on, babe."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Mikey grinned into her neck.

"Don't I get points for saving you?"

"WELL…"

Smiling, she looked over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"That's all you get."

"AW…"

Biyomon giggled, leaning forward on the bed, when she noticed the door was slightly ajar…

"Stephie?"

Feeling her partner's concern, Steph looked towards the door…

"Angie!"

The door almost closed in surprise, but dark brown eyes peeked in.

"Mommy was right…"

"Right about what?"

"That you'd save the world…"

Even Mikey looked stunned beyond words, allowing the brunette to pull out of his arms and kneel in front of her sister.

"Why would mom know that, Angie?"

"She said she saw you and a giant fire bird in a vision…You were crying…Stephie, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"It's alright." Steph soothed, rubbing circles into her sibling's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

Sniffling, Angela nodded.

"Okay…"

Leaning against a wall in the dark hallway, dark hair curtained odd white eyes…

'It's time already…'

Jessica turned, looking towards her concerned mother…

'I hope you're ready for this, Steph…We all do…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stopping outside the gate, Mel froze, grip tightening on her partner.

'I'm home…'

"Mel? Is something wrong?"

Blinking to free herself of the trance, the brunette smiled.

"I think I'm alright, Pal. Just stay quiet?"

The plant Digimon nodded, pressing her mouth shut as the metal door before them opened.

The estate beyond was rather spacious, with large trees and shrubbery lining driveways and paths.

"It's pretty!"

"Yeah…Pretty…"

'It's still just an empty shell to me…'

Walking towards the large building, emerald eyes flickered almost nervously.

It had been a while since she'd been somewhere that felt so ALONE…

This place had never felt like home…

Stopping at the large, crystal doors reflecting rainbows, Mel wished with all her heart that her friends were with her.

'I can do this…I CAN…'

Knocking on the light-colored wood, Mel stepped back to wait for it to swing open.

Palmon took hold of her partner's hand to comfort, feeling apprehension through their bond…

"Miss Melanie?"

The butler that opened the door seemed mildly confused, and she forced a sweet smile.

"Hi, Jonathon. A blizzard cut my trip short."

"It seems you still managed to get a souvenir."

"I thought Anthony would like it."

He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I should have known you'd think of him."

Smile turning true, she stepped inside and looked around at the tall entrance hall.

"Me-Me!"

"Ant!"

Putting her partner down, the brunette scooped up her three year old brother.

"Were you a big boy while I was gone?"

"Yes!"

"What do you think about this?"

Dark green eyes blinked at Palmon, dark hair threatening to fall into his vision…

"Toy! Toy!"

"That's right. A toy."

Anthony shook his head.

"Toy Town! Toy Town!"

Emerald orbs widened, immediately recognizing the words…

'Toy Town? Where Pal and me first evolved onto Togemon and Lucky Feet?'

"Could you take Anthony to bed for me? I'd like to go to bed early…"

"Of course, Miss Melanie."

Heading up a dark-wood spiral staircase, Palmon held to her chest, Mel's mind whirred.

'How could he know?'

The hallway on the second floor seemed to go on forever, and the brunette easily found the correct door.

It was painted green, with 'Melanie' written across it in spindly script.

Beyond was a massive room, with a queen-sized canopy bed full of pillows, with a matching light-wood vanity and dresser.

The balcony on the left was shielded by green curtains and green and clear stained glass.

Setting Palmon on the thick comforter, Mel pulled a green sport's bra and white short shorts out of a drawer.

Beginning to change, she didn't notice a shadow beyond the curtains…

Slipping out of her shoes and about to crawl into bed, Mel froze when the balcony doors began to creak open…

'Oh no…'

Whirling around, her charm was beginning to shine before she realized who it was.

"Arrow?"

"I didn't mean to startle you." The rook Spirit Evolution apologized, stepping inside.

"I just had to see you again…"

Blushing, Mel lowered her fists as Palmon sat up straight, confused.

'Is this the guy that saved Mel?'

"Arrow…"

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position, but…"

He took hold of her hand, and the warmth spread pleasantly through her veins.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine…Really…"

They were so close, Mel was sure he could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks…

"Thanks to you, of course…"

"I'm glad to have been your knight in shining armor, then."

"You're pretty good at it…"

Palmon looked to the balcony, seeing Wizardmon, and wondered if he felt the same pulsing emotion through his own bond.

"I have to go, but I wanted you to…"

Mel felt her breath hitch as his lips hovered over her own…

"Know how much I care about you…"

The rush of adrenaline had her breath frozen, and her lips immediately parted beneath his probing tongue.

It felt like hours before they pulled apart, and she was dazed…

"Be brave, my flower. I have to go."

Blinking in surprise, Mel watched him depart, carefully touching her lips…

'Is this love?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lizzy? Are you feeling alright?" Don worried, looking back at the blonde.

She had frozen on the sidewalk, staring at the large house in something akin to fear.

Tentomon was on her back, and tried to soothe her nerves as Lizzy's knees quaked.

"Lizzy?"

Violet eyes snapped to meet a dark pair, and she tried to smile.

"I-I think I'm okay…"

"…You're stuttering."

Lowering her head, Lizzy rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"…This place…It's never felt right…"

"Oh Lizzy…" Tentomon sympathized.

"I-I can't go in there…"

"Everything will be fine, Lizzy." Don promised, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be here with you, and so will Tentomon."

"…Thank you."

"It's no problem. Come on."

Leading her slowly towards the door, Don stopped just out of reach of the porch light.

"You can walk in on your own. I'll be waiting in your room."

Nodding, Lizzy stepped into the light as he seemed to disappear.

Carefully taking hold of the knob, she hesitated before turning it and pushing the door open.

Light came in from the automatic hall lights, and she walked into the warmth.

"Liz-Liz!"

"Liz-Liz! Liz-Liz!"

The two year old twin toddlers raced for her in an awkward waddle, and she crouched down to catch them in her arms.

"Joshie! Danny!"

Her younger twin brothers, brunettes like their eldest sister, with bright purple eyes, were the only bright things in the house.

Despite the automatic devices, it was always empty of any real life.

With her parents always busy and Marge barely leaving her room, Lizzy felt isolated.

"Lizzy?"

Looking up at her older sister, happy tears filled her eyes…

Eyes clear and skin healthy, it was obvious Marge was taking care of herself again.

"Margie…"

"Back so soon?"

"There was a…blizzard…"

"Blizzard?"

Margie's eyes flashed, almost like she remembered something, before her gaze turned to a limp Tentomon.

"What have you got there?"

"J-Just a toy…"

"For who?"

"Um…Josh and Danny…"

Standing, holding up one brother with each arm, she smiled nervously.

"How have they been?"

"Good. They've been trying to build a way out of their playpen."

Marge smiled proudly.

"Just like their genius sister."

"Aw, Margie…"

Remembering Don, she blushed at the thought of almost forgetting.

"I'm tired…I'll go to my own room, alright?"

"Don't you want dinner?" Marge wondered, taking the twins.

"I'll make myself something…I have some…programs I need to get on my desktop…"

Marge nodded, watching her sister go up the stairs…

'So it's true…The time has come…'

Opening the door to her bedroom, the familiar blinking of her computer and equipment soothed her.

"Donnie?"

"This stuff is amazing…"

He smiled from beside the main desk.

"Did you make all of this?"

"M-Most of it…J-Jenny says I'm a master hacker…"

Tentomon immediately went to the spinning chair as Lizzy turned on the light, closing the door.

"Hack often?"

"I check on certain organizations every now and then…"

"Have you heard of The Foot?"

"The Foot?"

"A crime syndicate. We expect they joined up with your enemies."

"Well…I'm sure I could get in…"

Turning on the desktop, she moved Tentomon onto her lap as Don leaned on the desk…

"How did you learn to do this?"

"…I learned by doing, I guess…"

"…I've noticed something about you, even though we haven't known each other long…"

Looking up after putting in her password, Lizzy tilted her head.

"Really? What?"

"…You're gifted, Lizzy…You're an amazing person…You just don't see it…"

"Donnie…"

Eyes locked, he put a hand over hers…

"I understand, though…Sometimes, I get the same way…But…"

"I'm alright, Donnie…I've managed…"

"That's just the thing!"

He pulled her around to face him, heart pounding as it tried to communicate with his brain…

"You shouldn't HAVE to!"

Tentomon watched in awe, bond pulsing with hope and…

Love?

"I…"

Don's face heated up, but his heart forced the words out…

"I love you!"

Heat flashed through the bond, so unlike anger, and Tentomon covered her other hand to show support.

"D-Donnie…"

Embarrassment overrode his conviction, and the ninja turtle seemed ready to flee…

Standing suddenly from her chair, Lizzy felt her heart jump as their lips connected.

One breathless eternity later, and she pulled back, smiling shyly…

"I-I love you, too…"

Surprise crossed his face, then joy, before Don dove in for another kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lizzy closed her eyes, seeming to melt as Tentomon stepped back to give them a bit of privacy.

The computer beeping broke them apart, and both turned to look at the screen…

"Someone's trying to hack me!"

Jumping back into her chair, fingers flew over the familiar keys at a breakneck speed.

"Do you know who it is?" Don wondered.

"I can't tell yet."

The screen turned green and blue, and her shoulders relaxed a bit.

"My firewalls are up…If I could just find the sequence that got them in here…"

Violet eyes focused, she sped through the programs and numbers…

"Here!"

Don recognized it immediately…

"Baxter Stockman…"

"St-Stockman? Why would he want to hack my system?"

"To find out what you know. He's either working for The Foot or Bishop…"

"Either way, they knew I had all of our information on the Digital World…"

"…Everything will be alright, Lizzy…"

Pulling her into a hug, he rested his chin atop her head…

"I'll protect you…"

Not until hours later, when his Shell Cell rang, did Don let her go…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, ice cream!"

"Don't go too far, Tammy."

It was already getting dark, and Meg didn't enjoy walking around at night…

"Don't gotta be so stiff, darlin'." Raph advised, attempting to look nonchalant.

"…I suppose."

Not expecting that as an answer, the red-masked turtle looked fully towards her.

Blue eyes were unfocused, almost vulnerable, and Tsunomon looked up in concern.

"But not to would mean lowering my guard."

"…It ain't bad ta feel, ya know."

The voices whispered roughly, muffled in the back of her mind…

"…Yes it is."

Grumbling a bit to himself, Raph turned his attention back to TJ.

She was so different from her sister…

Expressive, welcoming, outgoing, warm…

She was like sunshine, wrapped up in a package and shedding light in the darkness.

Even Raph couldn't deny she was adorable, especially with little Patamon in her arms and her eyes glistening…

"Ever since our parents…separated…Neither of us has been the same…" Meg admitted.

"Defense mechanisms, that's all they are…They've just never disengaged…"

Shaking her head and berating herself for being so open, Meg almost clenched her fists.

"But why should you care? It's none of your concern."

"…I do care."

"Why?"

Her voice almost cracked…

"'Cause I care 'bout ya!"

Suddenly whirled around to meet his fierce gaze, she practically drowned in his eyes…

"Raph…"

"Ya might not care 'bout me, or yerself, but I do!"

Unable to speak, Meg managed to get her voice out…

"Why?"

"'Cause I-!"

The words caught in his throat…

"I…"

TJ, only a few meters in front of them, was looking around in wonder.

It had, for her, been months since she'd gone down this street to cross the bridge and go home with their father…

"Look, Pat! That's the candy store daddy used to take me to!"

"It must have yummy candy!"

"It does!"

Something seemed to flutter at the edge of her vision, and TJ whirled around to see what it was.

Nothing…

"TJ? What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something…"

Blue eyes narrowed, trying to enhance his vision, and caught sight of fluttering shadows.

"I see it!"

"Really?"

Patamon flew out after it down the dark side street, the thrill of the chase seeping into his partner as well, causing her to break out in a run.

Even in the little bubble of privacy, Meg's eyes were sharp…

"Tammy!"

The moment was broken as the pair disappeared around the corner, and Meg's heart almost stopped.

"TAMMY!"

Tsunomon jumped to the ground, hopping ahead of them as Meg and Raph started to run.

Energy already beginning to dwindle, TJ's pace slowed almost painfully…

The thrill still sang through her veins, but it was fading thanks to the pain starting to grow in her chest.

'Pat's too far away!'

"Pat!"

It seemed the pulse was stronger in the Digimon than it was in her, and he didn't hear her…

"PAT!"

A blur raced out of an alley, slamming into TJ's side, and she cried out before hitting the asphalt, scraping her knees and palms.

The blur, a furred cheetah Spirit Evolution, found her footing first, and shook off the blow.

"Whoa there! Sorry!"

However, it was too late.

The moment tears filled TJ's eyes, Meg's protective maternal instincts rose to deadly heights…

"Leave her alone!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

"Whoa! I didn't mean to!"

A small rock Digimon rushed to her side, as well as another pair, a mouse Spirit Evolution and a pumpkin-like Digimon.

"Speedie, what did you do now?!"

"I accidentally knocked her down! I said sorry!"

SMACK!!!

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

The mouse-girl crouched down, helping TJ up carefully.

"Sorry about her, sweetie. She can't seem to watch where she's going."

"HEY…"

"Come on, mom! You're such a nag!"

"Don't you start with me!"

Raph blinked in confusion, as did Meg, at the comical sight, TJ sniffling and rubbing her scratched palms.

Going to her older sister, she pressed against her side as Gabumon huffed.

"That's Pumpkinmon and Cheese, and Gotsumon and Speedie. Most of them are horrible troublemakers."

"Most 'a 'em?"

"Cheese is the only exception. Digimon wonder why she bonded with Pumpkinmon."

"What? Ya get ta choose?"

"Bonding is an intimate gesture to all Digimon and Spirit Evolutions. You're sharing your heart with someone."

"Aren't you two Digidestined?" Gotsumon wondered, catching their attention.

"Yes. Why do you care?"

"We're supposed to be looking for the eighth child or something…"

"Y-You're one of Myotismon and Midnight's henchmen?"

Raph whipped out his sai, and Speedie immediately pulled her partner to safety.

"Not really!"

"We just want to have fun!" Pumpkinmon insisted.

Raph blinked in confusion, and Meg crossed her arms, as did Gabumon.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"We would have attacked you if we were really your enemies, wouldn't we?"

…

"…They've got a point, darlin'…"

"Don't start."

"Where'd Pat go?"

TJ looked like she was in pain and near hysterics, looking to her sister for guidance.

"…I'm sure Patamon is fine."

"He could be lost."

"Or attacked."

"Or run over."

Speedie, Gotsumon, and Pumpkinmon stopped as tears blurred the young teen's eyes…

"But that isn't very likely!"

"He can take care of himself!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't go near the street!"

SMACK!!!

SMACK!!!

SMACK!!!

"I think you've helped enough." Meg stated icily.

Personally, Raph thought that was HOT…

"Tammy, I promise we'll find Patamon. He can't have gone far-."

"I'll get you, you little freaks!"

"…Guess ya guys are regular shell-fer-brains…"

"Get behind that dumpster." Meg ordered.

Once the four were hidden and Raph slipped out of sight with TJ, the black-haired girl turned to face an angry teenager.

"Which way did those little monster's go?!"

"That way."

When the coast was clear, she looked over her shoulder.

"She's gone."

"Whoa…Thanks."

"You're the best!"

"We're in your debt!"

Cheese smiled nervously, catching the two Digimon roughly by the arm.

"Sorry about them, they're just excitable. But we really are grateful."

"As long as you don't do this again, it's fine."

"Meggie…"

TJ's eyes were unfocused, cold sweat on her skin and breathing shallow…

"Pat's so far away…"

"What's goin' on wit' 'er?"

"Being separated from our Digimon…hurts." Meg explained, fingers tightening around Gabumon's horn.

"Tammy, where is Patamon?"

Before Raph could rebuff her, say there was no way TJ could know…

The girl started to walk.

Meg didn't react when the other pairs followed them, but Raph's eyes narrowed.

"Why are 'ey followin' us?"

"Protection."

"…'Ow does she know where ta go?"

"Our bonds are almost physical. If we concentrate, we can always find our partners."

"…What's it like? Not bein' alone?"

"…Quiet."

Clearly confused at the statement, his eyes flickered to Gabumon, who started slowing his pace deliberately.

Meg did not, understanding his motives, and caught up with the pairs following them.

"You have to understand, Meg is…emotional. She's sensitive and protective…"

Gabumon rubbed his arm, feeling a bit uncomfortable…

"Her mother was very rough with her after they split up, and she can't get the words out of her head…"

Looking up at the turtle, Gabumon tried to keep his concern inside.

"When she let me in, they stopped. But it's not enough anymore…"

"…"

Gold eyes turned to lock on Meg's back, and his heart started to ache.

'She's 'urtin'?'

"She ne'er said…"

"She doesn't talk about it. Hardly ever talks about herself, really. If she stays quiet and forces her emotions away…"

Gabumon sighed…

"She thinks it will keep the pain at bay…And help TJ feel secure…"

"That ain't 'er job…"

"Meg loves her sister, her family…She'd do anything for them, or her friends…"

'What 'bout 'er?'

Meg looked towards Cheese, keeping her expression neutral though her eyes glinted with curiosity.

"I suppose everyone asks you why you bonded with Pumpkinmon."

"Actually, you'd be the first."

The grey-haired Spirit Evolution smiled, eyes locked on the three playing around before them.

"When we were younger, I didn't know who I wanted to bond with…It was such a hard decision for me, I went for a walk…"

Mouse tail flicking from side to side, Cheese chuckled.

"I got attacked, and Pumpkinmon saved me…We bonded immediately."

"…Do you regret it?"

"…"

Pumpkinmon rushed forward with Gotsumon, heading for the ice cream cart…

"…Never."

TJ paused, looking puzzled, before looking up the street and down an alley…

"Pat?"

"Hey, look at this!" Speedie shouted, going for a store window.

Meg caught her tail and tripped the two Digimon before sighing.

"No."

"But-!"

"NO."

Glaring at the three pouting faces, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Try me."

They relented, and she released them before looking towards her sister.

"Tammy?"

"Pat…He's closer…"

She bolted down a path, a rush of fear and uncertainty nearly swamping her heart…

"PAT!"

"Tammy!"

The group ran after her, Meg taking the lead as Gabumon reached her side.

Pain numbing now that the bond wasn't so stretched, TJ felt strength returning to her limbs.

Feet pounding against asphalt, her heart raced as it cried out for its other half…

"PAT! PAT, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Dark clouds gathered in the night sky, and thunder rattled the loose stones under her sneakers.

Something dark lashed the ground in front of her, and TJ stopped with a yelp, suddenly returning to reality.

"Well, well…A lost Digidestined, out all alone…"

Backing away from Midnight, TJ almost shook…

'Pat…'

"Midnight! Myotismon!" Meg practically snarled.

"Ah, so you don't let anyone walk around alone after all…Such a shame…"

Myotismon glared pointedly at Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, and their partners.

"Have you found the eighth child?"

"Actually…"

"We were working on it."

"You see, there was this huge snake-."

"Silence!"

Raph almost growled, gripping his sai tighter as the four cowered at his tone.

"Destroy these Digidestined, then."

"We were just about to!"

"Yeah, we were!"

Meg pulled TJ to her side as they were faced with more opponents, Gabumon practically bristling.

"You would turn on us? Even after we helped you?"

"Orders are orders…"

"Sorry!"

Cheese pulled out a hard-ended staff, and Speedie bared her sharp fangs.

Meg's eyes narrowed as TJ clung to her shirt, Raph's sai spinning…

"Gabu…"

"I know…Run!"

As the blue-eyed teen pulled the two around her to follow her, Gabumon tried to cover their backs.

"Blue Blaster!"

As they were startled, he raced after his partner.

"Gabu, we've got to fight them!"

"I can't! They were our friends!"

Meg was silent a moment, eyes downcast…

"I know…"

"Darlin', we gotta do somethin'!"

"We could fight Gotsumon and Speedie, but Pumpkinmon and Cheese are at the Ultimate level."

Turning a corner, they were faced with a stone wall…

"To beat them is to use force I'd rather withhold…"

Facing their only exit, Gabumon stepped forward to shield them from the danger.

"Ya wanna try us?"

…

"…We quit."

"Us, too."

Even Meg blinked, surprised at the sudden lack of hostility…

"What?"

"You guys are great!"

"We only did that to get us all away from Myotismon and Midnight!"

"If we hadn't, we'd all be doomed…"

"Besides, it would be more fun to hang out with you guys than fight!"

Lightning flashed through the sky…

"They're coming!" Cheese warned.

"Hide!"

Raph dragged them behind a dumpster, Meg practically in his lap to make room for TJ and Gabumon on her left.

Gabumon was at the very edge, listening, as the gold-eyed sibling pressed into her sister's side.

"Where are the Digidestined?"

"They're faster than they look!"

"We couldn't keep up, sir!"

"…You're pathetic liars."

Midnight's voice reached them in a sharp note.

"We have no more use for you."

"Whip of Decay!"

"Grizzly Wing!"

Cheese knocked the attack off-course as the bats fluttered around them.

"Pumpkinmon Power!"

The bats proceeded to EAT the pumpkin…

Meg tensed, fingers tightening on Raph's forearm…

"Rock Fist!"

"Take this!"

Both Gotsumon and Speedie were knocked back, and cries of pain echoed against the walls…

Screams echoed in her head…

"P-Pumpkinmon…C-Cheese…G-Gotsumon…Sp-Speedie…"

TJ was trembling…

Silence…

"You four are next."

"Maybe you'll be more entertaining…"

Raph growled, arms tightening around Meg's frame…

"They weren't evil…"

Slightly surprised at the voice, he looked down to see sad blue eyes…

"They were only trying to do the right thing, only wanted to be free…"

Her charm was beginning to shine, and the light enveloped her and Raph…

"You had no right to kill them!"

Gabumon closed his eyes at the rush of strength…

"Wolf!"

Raph was breathless, the energy pulling her away from him…

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

In a flash, Fang's fist was heading straight for Midnight's smug face, snarling, as Garurumon pounced.

Myotismon was crushed against the building across the street, but struck his opponent off.

Flinching at the ghostly strike, Fang managed to avoid claws aimed for her throat.

"Howling Blaster!"

'Those guys…It was only for a little while, but…'

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Whip of Decay!"

"They were our friends!"

The Crest of Friendship burst with light…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Transformation of Friendship into…Friendly Fang!"

The two pairs rushed at each other, intent on dealing damage, and bright light erupted upon impact.

TJ shielded her eyes, heart going wildly…

'Fang…'

Lights shattered as a shockwave moved away from the warring enemies, Friendly Fang's fists glinting dangerously.

Jumping from one building to another, she avoided Midnight's strikes and tried to land some of her own.

Lights were shattering as they moved to taller buildings, to more busy streets, and TJ pulled Raph along behind her.

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Whip of Decay!"

Rushing up the windows to avoid the attack, Friendly Fang separated from her Digimon Partner a moment.

They jumped off towards Midnight and Myotismon…

"Wolf Claw!"

"Crushing Friendship!"

The wall of an office building was busted open, and Friendly Fang landed in the opening.

As Weregarurumon came in behind her, blue eyes flashed, reflected light improving her vision…

Her breath caught.

"Weregarurumon, move-!"

"Grizzly Wing!"

Midnight pounced, crushing her chest and sending them out into open air…

Weregarurumon landed roughly on a rooftop, but Friendly Fang struck the street, creating a crater.

Too dazed to even raise her head, blue eyes opened slowly to see a victorious Midnight.

"I wonder if Tonya will fight this fiercely…"

"Leave her…alone…" The wolf-girl growled.

"You're in no position to be giving orders…Whip of Decay!"

It slashed her across the face, blood seeping down her cheek…

"Crimson Lightning!"

The foreign pain entered her fraying nerves as well, and it stung worse than before.

Raph's fists clenched, barely holding in his rage and blood-thirst.

If he wasn't so outmatched…

TJ was trembling horribly, holding her charm.

'Pat…Pat, where are you?'

Willing it to glow, TJ closed her eyes.

'Pat, I need you!'

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The sudden shout caught everyone's attention, and the young teen refused to recoil under their gazes.

"I won't let you hurt anybody else!"

"And how are you doing to do that, little Digidestined?"

Gold light escaped her fingers, and her eyes widened as strength flooded her…

"Like this…Husky!"

The glow was so bright, it outshone all the others…

"Tammy Jane, Spirit Evolve into…ACE!"

…

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

Friendly Fang's eyes widened at the second appearance of her sister's Spirit Evolution form and Angemon…

Managing to stand, blood slipping down her skin, she bared her fangs.

"Stay away from my friends."

As the Digimon ganged up on Myotismon, her fingers tightened on her knuckledusters.

Ace raced forward, throwing one of her shuriken as hard as she could while thrusting forward with the other.

As Midnight was distracted, Friendly Fang tried to land a strong punch.

Blocking it with his arm, bone cracked audibly, and everyone converged…

Raph was blinded by the sudden explosion of light, and the evil pair disappeared.

Looking up at the sky as the clouds parted, the transformation fell away as the cuts healed to pale scars.

Hitting the ground on her knees, Meg tried to catch her breath as Gabumon leaned into her side.

Raph came up as TJ fell on her butt, Patamon in her lap.

"…Ya a'right, darlin'?"

"…I'll be fine. It's just…exhausting."

After a moment, she was surprised when he lifted her into his arms, Gabumon pulled onto his shell.

"Raph?"

"Figured ya'd be slow walkin' 'ome the way ya are now…"

He seemed to be blushing, and Meg couldn't help the curiosity in her eyes.

"…Thanks."

"…Yer welcome."

TJ looked towards them, eyes innocent…

'Is this what mommy and daddy used to be like? I can't…remember…'


	37. Chapter 37

"_There have been more strange monster sightings tonight, just like the ones on the Empire State Building_."

Tonya sighed, leaning against Leo as the screen cast inconsistent light around the room.

Agumon sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, as she raised her head.

"Someone got in a fight…"

"Any idea who?"

"The picture was a bit grainy, but…"

Gold eyes narrowed…

"I think it was Fang and Weregarurumon."

"Meg and Tsunomon?"

"Yeah…Which means TJ and Patamon were there, too…"

"_More young woman have been struck down with what doctors call sudden anemia. As the police investigates if they're connected with the monsters, a young girl was murdered_."

Agumon shot up in surprise, and both on the couch focused their attention on the screen.

"_At only eighteen years old, Missy Geralds was found slaughtered in an alley. Someone had ripped out her heart and, strangely, dyed her hair red_."

After a moment, the dinosaur Digimon looked up at his partner in concern…

"Tonya?"

"…He's escalating…"

Pulling her close, Leo rested his chin on her hair.

"It's not your fault."

"If we had found the eighth child today…"

"You'll find them. Everything will turn out alright."

"…How can you be so sure?"

"…Because I trust you."

After a moment, Tonya nuzzled his neck, starting to relax…

"…Me, too…"

A knock at the door startled both out of the moment, and Leo slipped into hiding as Tonya raced to the door.

"Hello?"

"It's me, dear."

"Granny?"

Opening the door, Tonya couldn't help the happy tears at the sight…

"Granny…"

Enveloped in a hug, the full relief of being home nearly swamped her.

"I'm so glad you're alright, dear…I was worried about you all…"

"…How did you know?"

"You're old grandmother knows a lot of things."

Her eyes flickered to the table, a knowing smile on her face…

"No need to hide, young ninja. I don't bite."

After a moment, Leo revealed himself, looking surprised, and Agumon stood at his partner's side.

"So you're Grandmother Beverly?"

"Yes, little Digimon."

"But I don't understand-."

"Let's all sit down and I'll explain everything, dear."

Once the trio had settled on the couch once more, TV muted, she sunk into the arm chair.

"…You know that the this world and the Digital World are connected?"

"Yeah."

"Lizzy explained it."

"Some humans are more…sensitive to the connection than others. Once you and your friends were involved with it, so were your families."

Tonya's brow furrowed in concern…

"You mean…everyone's in danger?"

"Dear, we only know the basics of what is to come. It doesn't necessarily mean we're in any danger."

"How did you know about Leo?" Agumon questioned.

A flicker of sadness, and Grandmother Beverly lowered her eyes…

"It's fate. Some things are unavoidable."

"…But not everything."

Holding her hand tightly, Leo released a breathe…

"Do you know who the eighth child is?"

The elderly woman almost flinched…

"…No. I only know this belongs to them."

Pulling something from her pocket, she held up a cat-shaped charm gingerly.

"Their charm…" Tonya realized, carefully taking it in her palms.

"The cat…"

"It will show its true color in the hands of its owner, like yours did."

"…What do you know about the eighth child, granny?"

"Only their Spirit Animal and crest…"

"What is it?" Leo wondered.

"The Crest of Light."

"Light…"

Tonya's finger caressed the smooth surface, and she looked up at her grandmother.

"We find them, don't we?"

"…I don't know…"

The phone began to ring, and the redhead sighed before reaching into her pocket for it.

"Hello? …Meg, you guys are alright? …Yeah, I heard about it on the news…What?!"

Agumon jumped, climbing into her lap as the redhead put the cell on speaker.

"Like I told you, Midnight and Myotismon destroyed their own subordinates. We don't have time to play around, Tonya."

"I never said we did. But there's nothing more we can do."

"…I have a bad feeling. We should pick up the pace."

"Let's not start tonight. Everyone just got home to their families…"

"…I'll call tomorrow."

"Alright…Good night."

"Good night."

Snapping the phone shut, Tonya released a breath to relax, wrapping an arm around Agumon.

"…We're running out of time…"

Leo put an arm around her shoulders.

"…Some things are unavoidable."

"…Right…"

Leaning against his side, gold eyes smoldered with concern…

"But what things?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty looked up from the small TV in her room, her dirty dishes piled onto her night table.

Spot was cuddled up at the foot of her bed, dozing, as the news was changed to cartoons.

The brunette fidgeted, running a hand through her hair and eyes flickering from one item to another.

Something was nagging at her, like someone was trying to search and she wanted to help…

Rocking from side to side on the mattress, Kitty tried to focus on the laughing sponge taking up the screen.

The cat meowed, stretching slightly on the comforter, and Kitty pulled her pillow close.

Resting her chin on it, she stared blankly at the wall…

'I wonder if that Digimon will come back…She seemed sad…'

Brushing off her white pajama shorts and baggy pink t-shirt, Kitty fell back to look up at the ceiling.

'And now that she's gone, my chest hurts…I hope she doesn't feel the same…'

A commercial was cut off by a warning, telling everyone to stay indoors or travel in large groups.

'All those poor people…And Missy…'

Now, Kitty knew how badly the girl had treated Lizzy, but death was not something she could wish on anyone.

Spot crawled into her lap, meowing softly as the curtains on her window fluttered from their tied positions on the sill.

"Are you tired?" Kitty cooed, scratching lightly behind the cat's ears.

As a purr rumbled from its chest, she looked out the window at the gloomy sky…

'Why does she feel so close?'

Lifting Spot into her arms, Kitty walked to the window and looked out.

The dark clouds were slightly outlined by the light from the streets below, and stars shone weakly against the patches of velvet sky.

Her eyes locked on the building across the street, and a shadow jumped into hiding.

'What was that?'

After watching the rooftop a few more moments, her attention turned back to the sky.

'It's pretty…'

For a split second, she thought a pink star winked at her…

'Just like yesterday…When Spot got home…'

The cat meowed, jumping to his bed in her room and chewing on a squeaky toy Kitty had bought her.

'I hope nothing bad happens…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching from the rooftop and protected from the starlight, Gatomon sighed.

'Is this really what it feels like to be bonded? Maybe it's just a mistake…'

"Gatomon…"

Arrow landed before his Digimon did, dark cerulean eyes looking concerned.

They reminded her too much of Kitty's eyes…

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd want to meet your crush."

The rook-boy blushed slightly, eyes averted.

"I already did…"

"Because we found this."

Wizardmon held up a pink Digivice, and Gatomon's attention focused on it like a laser beam.

"A Digivice! Where did you find it?"

"In a crow's nest in Central Park."

"Then the eighth child must be somewhere near there."

"We don't think so." Arrow admitted.

"We believe that the identity of the eighth child…"

Wizardmon steeled himself, taking strength from his partner.

"Is locked somewhere inside your own heart."

"…That's not possible…"

"Gatomon, you shouldn't be afraid of what you might discover. Your past is a part of you." Arrow insisted.

"That's enough!" Gatomon hissed, fully extending her claws.

"Who sent you? Myotismon?!"

"No one." Wizardmon soothed.

"We fight by your side, not theirs."

Relaxing, the cat Digimon turned back to see Kitty at the window, staring up at the stars…

"You think my past is connected to her?"

"Possibly. You're bonded."

Arrow smiled sheepishly when both Digimon looked at him in surprise.

"It's your eyes. They're a bit different…Softer…"

"…"

Blue eyes cast their gaze downward…

"She's weakening me…"

"No, Gatomon. She's making you stronger."

"Do not close off your connection. Embrace it."

Closing her eyes, Gatomon reached out for this bond that was connecting her heart to another…

Warmth and light filled her chest, making her feel light as bubbles, and it was like a star was shining deep in her soul.

Kitty seemed to react to the sudden opening of the bond, jolting upward and breathing sharply.

"It's so…strange…Is this how it always feels?"

"Sometimes." Arrow admitted.

"To be apart from your partner…"

"It causes pain worse than almost anything you can imagine."

"…But you two…"

"Fighting is inevitable. We just couldn't resolve our differences at the time." Wizardmon explained.

"But you showed me how I had cut myself off from my partner and let my heart grow hard."

"When I got there, you told us your story…About waiting for someone and not remembering her."

"I don't remember…"

The second set of balcony sliding doors opened, and Kitty stepped out, taking a deep breath.

"It's time we set things straight."

When both took flight, Gatomon almost felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest…

"WAIT!"

Blue eyes darted up, and Kitty backed away as the pair landed on the railing before her.

"You can fly…"

"We didn't mean to startle you. I'm Arrow, and this is my partner, Wizardmon."

"Partner?"

Her eyes lit up, and Arrow couldn't help but compare them to bright stars.

"Like Ton-Ton and Agumon?"

"Yeah…Like them."

He'd heard about Tonya and Agumon plenty of times from Gatomon.

The redhead was one of the most fierce, dangerous Digidestined to tangle with by anyone's standards…

Gatomon flipped onto the balcony, tail ring giving a soft twinkle of sound as a smile blossomed across Kitty's face.

"You came back…"

Wizardmon dropped the Digivice into his friend's paw and Arrow pushed her forward.

Intrigued, the girl came forward, reaching out as if something inside her recognized this strange device…

'Ton-Ton has one like it…'

The screen shone just before her fingers touched, and the brunette almost jumped.

"Does this mean…?"

"That's right. She's the eighth child."

"…Isn't that who Ton-Ton is looking for?"

"…Yes."

"…So they've been looking for me since they got back?"

Kitty looked almost guilty, though she couldn't have possibly prevented such a thing.

"But how could I be her Digimon?"

"Try to remember, Gatomon."

"Your past is the key."

…

"Yes, I was waiting for someone…"

The cat Digimon sighed…

"Ever since I was in my In-Training form, Nyaromon, I was waiting for someone…Day in and day out…I waited and waited and waited…"

Kitty felt her heart tug…

"But no one ever came…When I became Salamon, I went on a journey to find her instead of passively waiting…"

'She was searching for me?'

"But the one who appeared in my path…was not who I was waiting for…Myotismon…"

"…I'm so sorry…"

Her eyes filled with tears, making them glisten, and Gatomon felt sadness pull at her soul.

It was still unfamiliar, having someone else's feelings in her chest…

"If I had known you were looking for me…I would have gone searching for you, too…"

"It's alright now…"

Tears almost swelled behind her lids…

"We've found each other…I won't forget again…"

Kitty scooped up the small Digimon, hugging her close as her heart sung at the closeness of its other half.

Resting her forehead against Gatomon's head, she let out a shuddering breath…

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Tonya was framed in the light from inside, Agumon at her side.

"Kitty!"

"Watch out! They're evil Digimon!"

"Wait!" Arrow insisted.

"Let us explain!"

Fiery gold eyes locked on them as Tonya gave a rumbling growl, Leo at her back.

"Get away from my sister."

"Ton-Ton, it's alright. They're not here to fight."

Gold eyes and blue locked, sibling communication transferring through the contact as Grandmother Beverly stepped forward.

"Tonya…"

"…What are you doing here?"

"We needed to unite them. Kitty is the eighth child."

Leo seemed as stunned as the redhead did, and Gatomon's tail swayed.

"I know I've been against you so far…But I had forgotten what I was born to do. I'm Kitty's partner, and I'll protect her with my life."

"…"

Leo put a hand on Tonya's shoulder…

"Do you trust her?"

Her eyes didn't waver, as if she was searching Gatomon's very soul, before she nodded.

"I trust her."

"Why?"

"…She has a piece of Kitty in her eyes now…"

Wizardmon stepped forward, seeing the charm in the older girl's hand.

"Is that her charm?"

"I guess…"

Turning to Kitty, she held out the cat charm, which gleamed a faint pink at its close proximity.

"This is yours, Kitty."

"Really?"

Carefully wrapping her fingers around the smooth surface, it glowed brightly a moment, and revealed its pink color once she relaxed her palm.

"This confirms it. Without a doubt, Kitty is the eighth child." Arrow concluded.

"You should hold onto the Digivice and the charm." Wizardmon advised.

"Why should Tonya keep them? They're Kitty's." Leo wondered.

"She can't be seen with them, or Gatomon."

"If Myotismon or Midnight figure out she's the eighth child, they'll destroy Gatomon and won't rest until they find Kitty."

"But what are we going to do?" Tonya questioned.

"I can't just sit here! This is my little sister!"

"If you come with us, it will raise suspicions." Gatomon replied.

"Go with you WHERE?"

"We must find Kitty's crest."

"Midnight and Myotismon made copies to help locate the Digivice."

"Where's the hideout? We can help you." Leo insisted.

"It's too dangerous." Arrow reminded, spreading his wings.

"Come, Gatomon."

As Wizardmon took the cat Digimon into his own arms, Kitty seemed to wilt…

"We'll come back as soon as we can."

"…I know…"

As they flew away, Grandmother Beverly pulled her youngest grandchild into a hug.

"Tonya…Are you alright?"

"Just jumpy…"

Turning to face Leo, she smiled slightly.

"I'm not used to being out of the action."

…

"Do you think they can handle it?"

"…If they don't get caught."

Kitty flinched, the pull on her bond hurting the raw newness of it.

"Ton-Ton…"

"It's alright, Kitty." Agumon soothed, nuzzling her shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

His partner's bond had ingrained so deeply into his heart that her need to protect Kitty was almost his own.

"They'll be okay."

"I'll bring out some tea. We might be out here for quite some time."

As Grandmother Beverly went inside, Leo pulled a chair out for them all to sit on.

Sitting on his lap, Tonya sighed, weariness taking over each of her limbs…

'First searching, and then that fight with Bruiser and Skullmeramon…I hope I can evolve if they need help…'

Kitty stared out to the horizon, the Statue of Liberty's point starting to come into focus…

'Gatomon…Be careful…'

It traveled through the bond with a pulse of warmth, and she hoped it reached out.

Holding Tonya against his plastron, Leo couldn't help but try to memorize everything about her.

The feel of her skin, the sheen of her hair, the beat of her heart…

The way her eyes could swirl like molten gold…

Something in his soul was shouting at him to protect her, to keep her close, or else…

"Leo?"

Her tired voice pulled the turtle from his thoughts, causing the focus to train on her in a second.

"What are you thinking about? You're so tense…"

"…Nothing."

A slight smile crossed Tonya's face…

"I can tell when you're lying."

Blushing at being so easily caught, Leo turned his eyes to the cityscape.

"It's nothing you should worry about."

After a moment, the red-haired girl nuzzled his shoulder, a deep purr coming from her chest…

"I just want you to be happy…And whatever you're thinking about is messing with that…"

"Telling you wouldn't help, either…"

"…"

Agumon, being hugged by Kitty, felt his heart constrict…

"…You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah…I know…"

The door opened, and Grandmother Beverly came out with a tray of tea cups, steam escaping their mouths.

"It's a bit chilly out. This should warm you up."

Accepting a cup, Tonya nursed it in her cool palms before taking a sip.

"Peppermint and cocoa leaves…Thanks, granny."

"I know it's your favorite, dear."

Kitty distractedly took her own, blowing softly across the top to cool and disperse the steam.

Agumon couldn't hold his own, so the brunette helped him as Leo wrapped an arm securely around Tonya's waist.

"Relax…Everything will be fine…"

"Yeah…Yeah, it will…"

Kitty gasped in sudden pain, and all attention turned to her as thunder suddenly cracked the air asunder.

"Gatomon…"

"They got caught!"

Tonya jumped to attention immediately, pulling Agumon onto her back before heading for the fire escape.

"Where are you going?"

"To help them! They can't fight Midnight and Myotismon alone!"

Leo grabbed hold of her arm, heart tight…

"I'm going with you."

"You can't. Leo…If you get hurt, I don't know what I'd do…"

Smiling slightly, she kissed his forehead.

"I'll be fine. Take care of Kitty for me?"

"…I'll protect her. I promise."

"Thank you."

Swinging down the ladder, the redhead almost immediately disappeared from view.

Pulling out his Shell Cell, Leo hit a button before bringing it to his ear.

"…Raph, I need you to get Meg. We've got a problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on Greymon's shoulder, Tawny felt soothed by his thundering footsteps.

They had just gotten to Liberty Island, and the air still crackled with electricity.

"Greymon, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The mist was thickening, and the water splashed loudly, as if something had been thrown in…

"Wizardmon! Arrow!"

'That was Gatomon's voice!'

"Gatomon!"

"Tonya!"

An opening in the mist, and Tawny jumped down to face their opponents.

"Back off!"

"Well, koneko-chan. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Leave her alone." The tiger-girl bit out, almost baring her teeth in a snarl.

"You see, I can't do that. She's bait now."

"Then we have no choice…Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

Myotismon blocked the flames with his cape as Gatomon hid behind the large Digimon for protection.

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Whip of Decay!"

As Greymon was being smacked in the helmet brutally, the other whip nearly wrapped around Tawny's throat.

Holding her arm up to keep it from closing dangerously tight, she growled in an effort to free herself.

"You can't seem to figure out when to give up…"

"Because I don't…"

Greymon was brought to his knees, and her knees stung with residual pain…

"And if it meant the life of your new 'friend'?"

Instinctively, just from the jealousy in his eyes, she knew who he was talking about…

Her crest shone…

"YOU LEAVE HIM _ALONE_!!!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Transformation of Courage into…Courageous Tawny!"

Snapping the energy whip with her swords, the tiger-girl jumped back, spinning them quickly.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Midnight mocked.

"What would you do if I ran him through?"

Gold eyes flashed, looking like molten lava, and it shot a spike of lust through him.

"Blazing Courage!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

As the missiles were knocked into the water to detonate, Midnight avoided the fiery 'x' aimed his way.

Courageous Tawny nearly buckled, falling to her knee…

'I can't…keep this up…'

'Tawny…Hold on…'

'I…can't…'

"Whip of Decay!"

It struck her straight in the chest, and she flew back, the transformation falling away before she hit the ground rolling.

Dazed and weak once she stopped on her back, Tonya blinked slowly at the cloudy sky…

'Agu…Gatomon…Can't stop…'

Forcing her arms and muscles to lift her up, gold eyes locked on the fallen Agumon and Gatomon, who was being lifted by bats.

'No…'

"If a Digidestined came all this way, then Gatomon must really be the eighth Digimon."

"I'll be back for you once we've found the eighth child, koneko-chan."

'Damn it…'

"I won't let you win." Tonya swore.

"We'll see…"

Garurumon's growl echoed through the air, and Myotismon telekinetically lifted his partner into the air.

"Tonya! Help!"

"Gatomon!"

'He'll hurt both of them!'

That fueled her strength, and she managed to get up, running towards the edge.

"GATOMON!"

Collapsing at the edge, Tonya panted, fingers curling into the grass and dirt…

"Tonya!"

Leo was at her side, and he touched her shoulder gently.

"Tonya?"

Tears hit the grass, and she clung to him as if the blue-masked turtle would disappear.

"I'm so sorry…I couldn't…"

"It's alright…" Leo soothed, pulling her into his arms as Fang came up, Agumon in her arms.

"…"

She nodded, placing the exhausted Digimon on his shell.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Turning back to her own partner, Fang swung up onto Garurumon's back in front of Raph.

"I'm sorry…Sorry…"

As the redhead drifted off, Leo wondered if she was apologizing to him at all…


	38. Chapter 38

"Ton-Ton?"

"Hm?"

Eyes fluttering open, Kitty's concerned face filled her vision as an arm's warm weight shifted on her hip.

"Kitty? What's up?"

"Nothing's working."

"What's not working?"

"Ever since that fog came in…Mommy and daddy have been saying that their cars and phones don't work…"

More awake now, Tonya sat up, shaking Leo's shoulder distractedly.

"Are they still home?"

"Yeah…They're mad…"

Leo was already awake by now, and slipped out of the bed so a dozing Agumon could roll over.

The night before, Tonya had woken up near her home and had come in to find her parents had gotten home.

Grandmother Beverly had explained everything about why they got back, and the redhead had said her usual greeting.

Going immediately to her room, Tonya had collapsed on the bed with Agumon and curled up to sleep.

Leo, loath to leave her when it seemed she couldn't defend herself, had joined her…

"I'll check it out, Kitty…Just stay in here with Agu…"

The brunette nodded as her sister stood up fully, walking out into the main room.

Ignoring her mother's rant about her messing up the freshly-cleaned floor, Tonya picked up her cell phone.

Flipping it open, static was the only thing filling her ear…

'Darn…'

Putting it down and putting in the recharge cord, her eyes turned to look past the balcony.

'The fog is pretty thick…'

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

"Standing, dad."

Something was knotting her stomach, and Tonya did not like it…

The doorbell rang, and her sense of danger, sharpened from so long in the Digital World, went off.

"I wonder who's at the door-."

"Mom, DON'T!"

It was too late, the door was opened, and a scream cut through the air as Bakemon and their crow partners swarmed in.

"Damn-!"

One Bakemon grabbed her arm, and Tonya snarled threateningly before kicking him soundly in the face.

The bedroom door opened…

"Pepper Breath!"

"Tonya!"

"Stay with Kitty!"

The Bakemon were pulling the three adults out of the apartment, and Tonya wasn't going to stand for that.

Rushing after them, her charm glowed…

"Tiger!"

Agumon was at her side, the burst of strength rushing through their bond as the street full of hostages greeted them past the door…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Cement crumbled as the dinosaur Digimon hit the asphalt, and Tawny landed on his shoulder.

"Mom! Dad! Granny!"

"Tonya!"

"What's going on?!"

"Get away from that monster!!"

"Relax! Greymon, let's get them."

"Right."

"Shadow Scythe!"

"Slash of Death!"

Both Spirit Evolution and Digimon cried out at the simultaneous pain, and Tawny fell off her partner's shoulder to hit the street.

"TON-TON!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm...okay…"

Leo jumped down, Kitty on his shell, onto Greymon's shoulder as he stood up.

Standing, Tawny glared up at the Spirit Evolution that had attacked her, a bloody gash dripping from her side and diagonally down her stomach.

It looked like a bone-winged figure in a long cape and hood, only red shining through to show the eyes.

Bony, ashen hands gripped a bone-handled, silver, arched scythe, and it dripped with her blood.

"Midnight won't be mad if I slash you up a bit…As long as I don't scar that pretty face of yours…"

"We'll see how far you get…"

"Nova Blast!"

His attack missed, and Greymon growled in pain, standing.

'Tawny, we have to retreat…'

'But…'

'We'll get them later. I promise.'

After a moment, the tiger-girl allowed him to lift her onto his shoulder, Leo putting pressure on her wound.

'I'll be back…I promise…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg's eyes drifted up to the ceiling, and something was clearly bothering her…

"Meg?"

"…Mother never came home. She's usually back early in the morning."

"…Do you think she's alright?"

"…I don't know."

It was early in the morning, the sun barely having passed the horizon, but the black-haired girl couldn't sleep.

With Gabumon sprawled over her torso, she hadn't felt the need to go to her own room for the night.

Sleeping in a bed felt strange now, and even resting on the couch as she was now seemed foreign.

At least with Gabumon near her, Meg didn't feel quite so out of place.

With Raph, she never felt that way at all…

Shaking the thought away, she sat up, letting Gabumon grab a cereal bar before grabbing the house phone.

Static hit her ear…

'The phone's out?'

Mist passed the wind like long fingers, and blue eyes narrowed.

'I have a bad feeling about this, Gabu…'

'Me, too…'

A knock at the door, and her gaze snapped to the door.

'No one ever comes over…And mother doesn't knock…'

The wood splintered under a harsh weight, and eventually gave way to the Bakemon and their winged companions.

It seemed they regretted the decisions when met with Meg's cold glare…

"Get out of my house."

"Blue Blaster!"

Thrown out of the open doorway, they scattered in terror before the pair locked gazes.

"They've made their move."

"We have to warn the others!"

Screams echoed up from the streets…

"I'm pretty sure they know."

Rushing out onto the sidewalk outside the quaint little one-story house, Meg immediately had her brain whirling.

'We need a base.'

Taking hold of Gabumon's hand, she raced down the street, abandoned now thanks to the evil Digimon and their partners.

A crash in the alley, and Meg skidded to a halt to hear cursing.

"Damn it, Raph! What are these thin's?!"

"It's a lon' story, Case."

'Raph?!'

In the shadows of the buildings, she saw Raph and a human trying to fight off Bakemon.

"Blue Blaster!"

As the ghost Digimon were knocked out of the air, the hockey-masked man turned to them in surprise.

"What the-?"

"Not now."

The back of her fist struck a crow-girl in the nose, her own expression blank.

"We have to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me-Me!"

Someone was shaking her shoulder, and Mel managed to raise her head and see a concerned Palmon.

"The Bakemon are here! We have to go!"

"Bakemon?"

Sleep dispersed from her mind, and the brunette shot up, eyes wide.

"Bakemon!"

Throwing the blankets off in a rush, Mel hardly noticed that she was in her pajamas as she went straight for the door.

That shout she had heard in her sleep…

'It was Ant!'

"Mel, wait!"

The entire estate was swarming with Bakemon, she could tell just from stepping out into the hallway.

'Oh no!'

A crow-boy tackled her, and Mel lost her breath from the collision…

Managing to knock him off, the green-eyed girl scrambled to her feet as Palmon came after her.

Covered by a cowgirl hat and a long sweater, she didn't seem like a Digimon at that moment.

"Come on, Pal!"

Pulling her Digimon along, the girl was ambushed by a mob of crow-people.

"AH!"

Everything went black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steph looked at the wall, Biyomon cuddled into her chest and Mikey breathing heavily against her neck…

'Everything's so quiet…'

Angie was also sleeping in the bed, which was large enough for all of them.

She'd been so upset the night before, Steph couldn't bring herself to push the young girl into her own room.

Light streamed into her room, shining off the trophies and the curtains…

The brunette blinked in surprise, realizing that the light was dimmer and shimmering like it was going through something.

About to sit up, Steph almost yelped as Mikey's arm, draped over her waist, tightened.

Deciding she wasn't going to move for a while, the brunette craned her neck to look out the window.

'Whoa…That fog is pretty thick…Thicker than normal…'

She just KNEW this wasn't going to be good…

"AHHH!!!"

The scream and the sound of splintering wood confirmed that, and Steph jumped out of bed, still dressed from the day before.

Mikey was startled out of sleep, as was Biyomon, but it was Angie that locked eyes with her sister.

"Stephie?"

"Stay in here."

Heading out into the hallway, she immediately took in the situation.

Jessica was already beginning to be dragged out, but Steph was in time to save her mother.

Jumping on a crow-girl and pinning her wings, red bangs got in her eyes as the Spirit Evolution bucked.

"Mom, get to my room!"

As the woman ran for the cover, Steph kicked off her opponent's back and followed her.

The door was slammed shut, and the brunette leaned against it as the forces beyond regrouped.

"We need to get out of here."

"Babe, what's going on?"

"They've made their move."

"We can get out this way." Biyomon suggested, opening the window.

"Follow Biyo."

Angie climbed out onto the fire escape first, then their mother, and just as Mikey was crouched on the sill…

The door exploded inward.

"Babe-!"

"GO!"

Shoving him out, Steph pulled the window shut with a bang.

Her heart was already aching as Biyomon led them on, knowing her partner's intentions, when harsh holds pulled her back.

"BABE!"

"MIKEY!"

Her vision went black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jen…Jen. Jen! JEN!"

"WHAT?"

"Everyone's gone. And the news is saying something's going on across the river!"

"Huh?"

Blinking dazedly, Jenny sat up, rubbing her eyes to focus her vision.

"The news?"

"Jen…Your grandparents and uncle went across the river."

Her brain was starting to awaken, and the blonde reached for the remote.

Turning off the mute, Jenny tried to shake the buzz out of her head…

"_It became apparent early this morning that one entire half of New York is covered by thick fog. There is no way to communicate with them._"

"…Across the river…"

Silver eyes widened…

"AND THEY WENT ACROSS THE RIVER?!"

Gomamon fell backwards at his partner's sudden movement, and Jenny tried to get out of bed as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, she hadn't realized the blankets were tangled around her legs…

BAM!!!

"AH! I CAN'T SEE!"

"Jen, it's your covers."

"…I knew that…"

Throwing them off, she leapt for the phone and tried dialing in numbers.

A faint ring echoed through her ears until…

"Hello?"

"TJ! Little buddy, we've got a problem!"

"Really? What's wrong?"

"It's on the news! Midnight and Myotismon have made their move! And it's a pretty good one!"

She could hear the TV click on, and then TJ's gasp.

"Uh oh!"

"Uh oh? I don't want to hear you say 'uh oh'!"

"Daddy went over to shop!"

"…Oh CRAP…"

'Did EVERYONE but us choose to go over there today?!'

"Don't worry, TJ. We'll get to them."

A sniffle on the other end…

"Really?"

"Of course! Just get ready, and I'll meet you at the pier."

"A-Alright…Do you think they're okay?"

Jenny paused, locking eyes with Gomamon…

"…They will be. I just know it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel looked around, concerned, as she hugged a disguised Palmon to her chest.

They were all cooped up in the community center, being guarded by Bakemon and Purple Dragons.

Everyone in that section of the city, hundreds of people…

Kids were crying, mothers were shaking, and men were silent and solemn.

'What am I gonna do? I haven't fought alone since Toy Town…And this…'

Shaking arms tightened around Palmon…

'This is so much bigger…'

"Mel?"

Emerald eyes shot up, widening at the sight before her.

"Steph?"

"Mel!"

The brunette hugged her younger friend, relieved that she was alright.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah…I'm alright."

"Where's Palmon?"

"Right here!"

Tilting up the cowboy hat, the plant Digimon grinned.

"At least you two can evolve, then."

"What about you and Biyomon?"

Steph flinched, reminded of her pain…

"She's protecting my family. Well…Most of them…"

"Steph…"

Jessica looked uncomfortable, eyes turning to the much younger brunette.

"I'm sorry…"

"…It's alright, Jessica. Everything will be alright."

"Where do you think the others are, Steph?"

"Probably finding a way to save all of us. But we'll need to meet them halfway…"

A familiar voice drifted to them, and all three girls turned to see familiar faces at a table.

"All the parents…"

Tonya and Kitty's mother was practically wailing, their father attempting to comfort her.

Like her youngest daughter, she was a brunette, with bright gold eyes and a straight-edged face.

Their father, on the other hand, was a blue-eyed redhead, with a softer face.

"That MONSTER must have eaten them!"

"That dinosaur-."

"Was evil! I just know it!"

"No he isn't."

All eyes turned to her, and Steph was faced with Tonya's parents, Meg's, Mel's, Lizzy's, and even Jenny's grandparents and uncle.

"That dinosaur would never hurt Tonya."

"How can you be so sure?" Meg's mother wondered, clearly skeptical.

"He's one of our friends. He'll come back with others and save us. I'm sure of it."

"What makes you think anyone will come save us?" Sherman questioned.

"Because Tonya's not about to let them win."

"What do you suggest we do? Sit around and wait for them?" Mel's father replied.

"Of course not."

Steph's smile became conspiratorial.

"I have a plan to beat the Bakemon and their partners, actually…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on here? What were those things?!"

"Calm down, ma'am." Mikey pleaded.

Angie was on his back, clinging to his shell tightly as Biyomon panted, pain burning her torso.

"It's pretty complicated, you see. They're kidnapping people, I guess…"

"We have to save Stephie." Biyomon stated, catching their attention.

"But how?"

Mikey grinned…

"I've got an idea."

As he set about making disguises, the woman turned to the pink Digimon…

"You know Stephanie well?"

"Very well."

"Do you know if she…Does she…Does Stephanie hate me?"

"Hate you? Never!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone ready?"

Snapping the CD into the stereo, Steph locked eyes with the group they had assembled.

"This tape will only take down the ghosts and their partners. Team B will take out the Purple Dragons while Team A chants, alright?"

"Right!"

"Then let's go!"

Hefting it onto her shoulder, the brunette nodded to Mel and Jessica.

"If anything happens, you keep going."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Mel. If ANYTHING happens, you keep going."

"…I will."

With a sharp nod, the groups split off from each other and jumped into action…

"Bakemon, lose your power! Razor, lose your power! Bakemon, lose your power! Razor, lose your power!"

As bodies hit the floor, Steph ran ahead of the women and children as the Purple Dragons were bombarded.

The halls were going by fast as blurs, and the brunette felt the familiar thrill of adrenaline tingling in her veins.

"I don't think so!"

Something barreled into her like a freighter, and she cried out as she flew through the air, hitting the ground on her feet.

Glaring at the mountain of a man that had hindered her run, dark eyes flickered to a startled Mel.

"Mel!"

Tossing the stereo, she smiled slightly as the younger teen caught it, slightly awkward as Palmon tilted up her cowgirl hat.

"Keep going."

"But-."

"Mel."

After a moment, she nodded, grabbing her partner's hand.

"Come on! This way!"

As the group thundered past, Steph slid into a stance.

"I won't let you stop us."

"We'll see about that, small fry."

Charging at the brunette, he was surprised when she slipped out of the way, foot snapping into the side of his knee.

As the man of muscle hit the ground on the opposite joint, he glowered at the cocky teen.

"Maybe you need to try a bit harder than that."

"You little…"

"HEY!"

A little foot knocked into his chin pretty hard, and Steph blinked in surprise before looking at the owner.

It was a little redhead, with bright blue eyes and her hair in a short braid.

She couldn't have been older than TJ…

"Watch out!"

Before a HUGE fist could knock against the side of the girl's head, Steph scooped her up and jumped back.

"No, let me fight! I want to help!"

"This is too dangerous!" Steph chastised.

"But-!"

"Maybe when you're older, you can try saving the world. Right now, it's not your time."

"DES!"

Another little girl, with longer brunette hair and dark eyes, was running towards them.

"You said you wouldn't do that!"

"You two follow the others." Steph ordered, pushing both of them towards the hallway the group had escaped through.

"And don't even THINK of fighting any monsters!" She shouted after them.

A blow to her back sent the girl flying head-over-heels, and the brunette landed on her chest.

"OW…"

"Not so tough now, are you?"

"You just made the wrong move…"

Flipping to her feet, Steph turned to glare menacingly…

"The gloves are off now."

They charged at each other, but the brunette slid under his blow, coming up to kick him in the back.

"Slash of Death!"

Managing to avoid the swipe, Steph rolled to land on her feet, back to a balcony…

"That's enough of that."

"We've had enough of your futile attempts."

Glaring at the Digimon and his partner, Steph backed up against the railing as Bakemon and Razor came up behind their leaders.

"Poor little Digidestined…Where's your bird friend?"

"I don't need her to beat you!"

"We'll see, little girl…"

"Hun, why don't you have the honor?"

"Gladly…"

Raising his fists up, Hun was ready to bring them down with crushing force…

"Whoa there, dude!"

A green foot smacked into his face, knocking him out of the way.

"That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Mikey?!"

The Bakemon were being knocked out of the air by her mother, and Biyomon was flying toward her in a rush, eager for the relief of reuniting…

Steph's charm began to glow…

"Biyo!"

They were within reach, and she felt the rush of power…

"Eagle!"

The light encompassed them both, and the sudden release of their pain was like heaven…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Spreading their wings, they took to the air, startling their enemies.

"Mikey, get on Birdramon!"

"Babe-!"

"GET ON BIRDRAMON!"

Diving towards the Spirit Evolution as Birdramon distracted her partner, Talon hit shoulder-first.

Twirling to avoid the silver scythe, Talon hovered beside her mother, grabbing her arm.

"Mom, get on Birdramon!"

"No! You need to get away!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Angie shouted in a panic, and Jessica, who had obviously not heeded her sister's warning, went to save her.

"I'll be with your sisters! You need to follow your destiny!"

"Not without my family!"

"You have another family to take care of, Stephanie!"

"MOM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel looked back, noticing that Jessica had abandoned them, and they broke out into the street.

Palmon clung to her side, and the crowd was slowing now that everything seemed safe…

Something made the ground quake, and all eyes darted around to find the culprit.

"That sounded like…"

"Footsteps."

Green eyes met green…

"Uh oh…"

A large form rose above the sign off to their left, black skin marked with red stripes.

"It looks like a Tyrannomon!" Mel realized, backing away.

"It's Darktyrannomon and Spike!"

The Digimon roared so loudly the building shook violently, and his porcupine partner, black and ashen grey, made her quills straighten.

"Melanie!"

"Get away from them!"

"Mom! Dad!"

Her heart pounded as her charm began to glow…

"Stay back!"

The porcupine-girl jumped, rolling up into a ball to strike the pair…

"Rabbit!"

Bright light surprised the evil Spirit Evolution…

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Like a blur, Lucky Feet scooped up her parents and pulled them out of danger.

Spike struck the ground with tremendous force, and the rabbit-girl winced as Togemon made contact with Darktyrannomon.

"Lead them out of here."

"But honey-."

"We'll be alright. We can hold them off while you escape."

Both looked her straight in the eye, and finally nodded…

"Be safe."

"Don't take any chances."

"I won't."

Turning to face Spike as she dislodged herself from the ground, emerald eyes narrowed…

"I'll be back. I promise."

Zooming towards the risen enemy, super-fast punches rained down on her chest.

As the crowd raced away, Lucky Feet was surprised by a quill slashing her across the shoulder.

Spun back, the brunette struggled to regain her bearings before Spike rammed into her chest.

Crying out as she was knocked to the ground and flung head-over-heels, the rabbit-girl lay, dazed, on her stomach.

"Togemon…"

The plant Digimon was slammed to the ground on her back, and Lucky Feet gasped at the foreign pain…

"Fire Blast!"

Unseen heat scorched her belly, and the Spirit Evolution rolled over in a vain attempt to escape it.

"TOGEMON!"

"Hold on, Lucky…I'll handle this…"

Managing to lever herself up, Lucky Feet stared at a triumphant Spike with dazed eyes…

'Why are they doing this? What have we done to them? Is this some sort of game to them?'

Tears blurred her vision…

'It's all over…They've won…How can I hope to beat them?'

Togemon cried out, and the pain in her heart fueled her determination.

'No. I won't let them hurt my family! Either of my families!'

Her crest began to give off light…

'There has to be SOMETHING I can do!'

The light sent strength through both girl and Digimon…

"Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

A spiraling column of emerald leaves shot up around the rabbit girl…

"Transformation of Sincerity into…"

Bursting from the energy, she spun a large Meteor Hammer over her head…

"Sincere Luck!"

Stunned at the transformation, the girl looked up at her flying partner.

'Lillymon…We evolved…'

'Your sincerity did it, Lucky. Your wish to help your loved ones brought us into existence.'

'Lillymon…'

'Let's take these guys on.'

Nodding, Sincere Luck zoomed forward…

"Rumbling Sincerity!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Spike and Darktyrannomon were knocked off their feet, and the rabbit-girl couldn't help laughing in glee.

She felt free somehow…

'Your love for everyone around you is so powerful we evolved, Lucky. I'll always cherish this connection with you.'

'Lillymon…'

'Now to stop Darktyrannomon and Spike!'

"Flower Wreath!"

The necklace of flowers seemed to subdue the large Digimon, and his partner relaxed as well.

"My Flower Wreath counteracted the virus, so they should be sweet as lambs from now on!"

"Great job, Lillymon!"

"Nice try."

Both spun around to see Myotismon and Midnight…

"But not good enough."

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Whip of Decay!"

Darktyrannomon and Spike shrieked as they disappeared into oblivion, and Sincere Luck covered her mouth in shock.

"You're such a bad sport!"

"You, meddlesome little flower child! It's time I plucked your petals!"

"We can't have you running around to help your friends."

"Just try it!"

"We won't let you guys win!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Whip of Decay!"

Both avoided the strikes, and Sincere Luck kicked up dust as she ran up a wall to get closer to the hovering pair…

"Flower Cannon!"

"Rumbling Sincerity!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright, Tonya?"

"I'm fine now, Leo…It just aches…"

"Agumon, how about you?"

"I'll live, Kitty…"

"You two shouldn't have been so reckless…"

"Taking a risk is better than sitting back and waiting, I've always said…"

"So I suppose this happens often?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Yo, Fearless!"

"Tonya."

All four turned to face the source of the voices, and saw the rooftop to their left had a large water tower atop it.

Beneath it…

"Meg!"

"Raph! Casey!"

Picking up Tonya, Leo managed to lead them across the street and unite both groups in the shade.

"What 'appened ta ya guys?" Casey wondered.

"We ran into some trouble." Tonya replied, patting Agumon's head.

"With who?"

"Agu says they're called Phantomon and Reaper. They're at the Ultimate level."

"They did quite a bit of damage…" Gabumon noted.

"You're alright?"

"I'm fine, Meg. No need to fuss."

Kitty hugged her sitting sister, trying to soothe her own pain by clinging to her main source of protection.

"It's not too late to find the eighth child."

"We don't need to worry about that."

"Don't need ta worry 'bout that? We shoul' be!" Raph protested.

"We don't need to worry about it because we've already found the eighth child." Leo explained.

"Really?"

"Who?"

Tonya and Leo both looked down at Kitty, and it caught the attention of the others.

"Kitty?"

"Who is she?"

"She's my little sister…" Tonya admitted, rubbing her sibling's back.

"And now she's Midnight and Myotismon's target…"


	39. Chapter 39

"Flower Cannon!"

"Rumbling Sincerity!"

Dust rose from the force of the collision, and Sincere Luck jumped back to avoid being blinded.

Once the debris settled, both were surprised that their opponents were unharmed…

"You'll have to do better than that, ladies."

"Now to defeat you. Nightmare Claw!"

The rabbit-girl froze in fear as the ghostly shadow raced towards her…

"LUCKY!"

Lillymon got in the way, and the shadow seemed to suck the life right out of her.

"Lillymon!"

As the color faded from the Digimon's skin, Sincere Luck felt like half of her soul was being numbed…

"Lillymon…"

"Grizzly Wing!"

The fairy Digimon cried out as a piece of her was stolen away by the bats, and her partner's eyes dimmed…

'They're sucking the life out of us…'

"LUCKY!"

Talon's wide eyes were one of the last things she saw before everything went black…

The eagle-winged Digidestined was stunned, seeing her friend defeated so easily, and glared dangerously at her enemy.

'Birdramon, get them. I'll distract Midnight and Myotismon.'

'Talon-!'

"Swirling Love!"

The attack kicked up enough concrete and asphalt to blind them, and Talon swooped back up into the air.

"What about your mom, babe?!"

"She's not-?"

Her heart nearly stopped mom…

"MOM!!!"

It was too late…

"Mom…I'll be back! I'll save you!"

Tears in her eyes, the eagle-girl led her partner in a fast flight away from the community center…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it feel any better, Agumon?" Kitty wondered, tying off the bandages around the Digimon's arm.

"I am, thanks to you."

"I'm glad."

The brunette's smile was so sweet, Casey was wondering how anyone would want to hurt her…

Raph and Meg had explained the gist of the situation, and he got the basics of it.

The bad guys were looking for the eighth child, who they now knew to be Kitty, and had blocked off half of the city to find her.

Raph, twirling his sai, couldn't exactly blame his friend's skepticism…

Kitty was even younger than TJ, and seemed even more innocent and doe-eyed, if that was even possible.

But there was still a flash of pain hidden in her eyes, though she hid it well enough while helping Agumon and Gabumon.

Tonya was sitting on an old crate, staring at the floor as Meg paced, trying to figure out the situation.

"Myotismon and Midnight have cut us off from the rest of the world with this fog. No one can get in, and no one can get out."

"All just to find Kitty…"

"And they have Gatomon, her partner."

"They're using her as bait, knowing that pairs can't be apart without pain…They're trying to lure her out…"

"They have also kidnapped everyone in this half of the city. They didn't expect her to be with you, where you could protect her."

"But what will he do to those people? What if he's gotten the others?"

"Jenny and Tammy live across the river. At least they're safe."

"…Still…"

Frustrated, Tonya kicked a can out across the rooftop, where it fell off the warehouse and cracked against the sidewalk.

"Tonya, I'm sure we can think of something." Leo assured.

"We ain't gonna let some jerks take o'er our city."

"They won't stan' a chance!"

"…Is this all my fault?"

All eyes turned to Kitty, whose eyes seemed to shimmer with guilty tears…

"All of those people were taken because they're looking for me? They're getting hurt because of me? Gatomon is being hurt because of me?"

"Kitty, of course not!"

Tonya smiled reassuringly, crouching down to her sister's level.

"It's not your fault at all. It's the bad guy's, remember?"

Sniffling slightly, the brunette nodded…

"I just need you to be strong for me, okay? I'm going to go get everybody back."

"Ton-Ton…"

"I'll even get Gatomon back for you. I promise."

"…Alright…"

Kissing the younger girl's forehead, the red-haired teen stood up, taking hold of Agumon's uninjured arm.

"I'm going to see what I can find. Meg, you'll take care of her for me?"

"Of course. Like she was my own sister."

Nothing could have reassured Tonya more, and she smiled.

"It's around seven am now. If I'm not back in two hours, I want you guys to find a new safe place."

"Tonya, I'm going with you. You'll need back-up." Leo insisted.

"I don't need any help fight their henchmen. But Kitty needs protection more than I do."

Smiling, Tonya gave him a quick kiss before starting to back away.

"I'm trusting you guys to take care of her. I'll be back!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder why the Shell Cells aren't working…"

Don looked at his Shell Cell incredulously…

"Leatherhead went across the river, and now I can't ask him to get me some parts…"

"My son, perhaps something is going on above the sewers."

"Something is not right."

Don nodded, going towards his lab.

"And I can't reach the others, what with the Shell Cells not working…"

The door leading to the sewers opened, and all eyes turned to it.

"DONNIE!"

"Lizzy?"

The blonde stumbled in, looking frightened as she hugged her laptop to her chest.

"The Bakemon and Razor are coming!"

"What?"

"Super Shocker!"

Tentomon flew in moments before Lizzy the door, and the sounds of thunderous blows to the metal echoed throughout the lair.

"What's going on?" Master Splinter wondered.

"Myotismon and Midnight are kidnapping everyone from this half of the city. I barely escaped with Tentomon when I got an e-mail from Gennai."

"Gennai?"

The Ancient One seemed to recognize that name as the exhausted teen turned to Don.

"I need your computer to put up a Digital Barrier."

"Digital Barrier?"

"To protect us from the Bakemon. Before they bust in!"

Still slightly shell-shocked, the purple-masked turtle led her into his lab, and she rushed to his computer.

"I just need to hook them up…"

Turning on her laptop and connecting a cable between both, her fingers flew as everyone crowded in the room.

"We have to wait for it to load…"

All nerves were on-edge as the sound of bending metal echoed painfully…

Don put a hand on her shoulder, fingers tightening in anticipation, as Tentomon buzzed in a near-panic.

Lizzy tried to keep calm, fingers poised over the keys…

'Come on…COME ON…'

'Lizzy, they'll be in here any second!'

'I KNOW…'

The bar was almost full, and a screech of bending metal hurt her ears…

'COME ON…'

A slight ping, and Lizzy's heart almost jumped out of her throat as her hands immediately moved.

"Digital Barrier online…"

Just one more key…

"Lizzy, hurry!"

The door gave way…

"Lizzy!"

There was no more time!

"NOW!"

A bright light shone forth from the screen, encompassing the entire room, and it died down mere seconds before the lab door was busted in…

The Bakemon and Razor seemed confused, seeing nothing within, and retreated.

No one breathed until all of them had disappeared from the entire lair.

"Thank goodness. Those ugly things would have eaten my chocolate!"

"We're grateful for your help, Elizabeth."

"W-Well…"

"Lizzy, is there anything else we should know?"

"I never read all of Gennai's message…"

Going to her laptop, Lizzy brought up the message, showing a mini-Gennai.

"If you're still there, that means the Digital Barrier worked…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny grumbled, jerking on the clothes she'd worn the day before and running with Gomamon in her arms.

She wasn't yet at the pier, only a block or so away, and the blonde wasn't about to leave TJ there all alone.

Even WITH Patamon, that would be bad…

"Jen, relax! We'll get there!"

"I know we'll get there! It's the NOT GETTING TJ KILLED SO MEG WON'T MURDER ME part I'm worried about!"

Feet pounding, she skidded around a corner and ran straight into a large figure she hadn't seen in her way.

About to fall backwards at the force, Jenny was surprised when strong arms caught her around her back.

Looking up, she blushed at the sight of a disguised Leatherhead.

"Jenny?"

"Hey, LH. Saw the news?"

"In fact, I did. I was just going to retrieve you…"

"Change of plans, then."

Grabbing his hand, Jenny practically dragged him behind her as fast as her legs would allow.

"TJ's the only other Digidestined on this side of the river. We need to meet up with her at the pier and get across."

"Simple as that?"

"It never is, but a girl can dream, can't she?"

Leatherhead chuckled a bit at that, and she smiled brightly as the pier came into view.

"TJ? Yo, TJ!"

"Jenny? Leatherhead?"

"TJ!"

The black-haired little girl smiled, running towards them with Patamon atop her head.

"Jenny! Gomamon! You made it!"

"Couldn't leave you hanging."

"How will you be getting us across the river?" Leatherhead wondered.

"You'll see."

Smiling brightly, Jenny stepped to the edge of the water, charm shining…

"Dolphin!"

Gomamon jumped to the ground, the light giving him power…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

As the large Digimon slid into the water, Trickster turned to her friends.

"Remember, keeps your hands, feet, tails, and wings on the Digimon at all times. Any falling off is not my fault, no matter the evidence stating otherwise."

Smiling brightly, she motioned to her partner Digimon's furry back.

"Still, you have no choice, so get on!"

TJ grinned, scrambling onto the warm back with Patamon flying ahead.

Leatherhead did the same, stationing himself lower, as Trickster jumped into the water.

"I suppose this is the evolving Donatello told me about?"

"How'd you guess?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going, Lizzy?"

"Gennai says the source of the barrier is a tall building around here…"

Don nodded, looking around at all of the tall concrete forms around them.

'Midnight and Myotismon could be in any of them…'

Having left the Digital Barrier up and the two elderly masters in his lab, Don felt more at ease.

Still, he had no idea where any of his brothers were, or what had become of the other girls…

The purple-banded turtle was a bit hesitant to admit it, but the group of girls, hardly even adults, were the world's only hope…

'If they're not all together, no one will have a chance…'

"Donnie…"

"Yeah?"

"What's the symbol for The Foot?"

"A red symbol that looks like a three-toed foot. Why?"

"…Up there…"

Looking upward, Don's heart fell to his stomach…

"The Foot Headquarters…"

"The source of the fogbank…Is in there…"

"We can't go in alone. There are floors upon floors of protection. We'd never make it alone."

"…We'll need to wait for the others, then…"

"Do you think they'll come?"

"…I know they will…"

Lizzy smiled.

"No one's ready to lose this war yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonya peeked around a corner, eyes narrowing on a Bakemon and Razor…

'Ready, Agu?'

'Ready.'

Both pounced, knocking the evil pair to the ground, and the redhead growled as she pinned the crow-boy to the ground.

"Where are you basturds holding the hostages? Tell me!"

"Never!"

"That's not the thing I wanted to hear."

"And what are you going to do about it-Hey, what are you doing with my arm-That doesn't bend that way-!"

As he began to beg for her to stop, Tonya almost bared her teeth.

"Your LEADER is messing with the wrong girl right now, boy. Do you want to get on my nerves more?"

"NO! NO, I DON'T!"

"Then SPILL!"

"Tonya!"

Looking up, Tonya tilted her head in confusion before her brain registered who it was…

"Talon!"

The eagle-girl landed before her, and Tonya released her prey, Agumon jumping to her side.

"You're alright?"

"I'm fine. We got caught, but we managed to escape with Lillymon."

"Lillymon?"

"Lucky's partner."

"Where is Lucky?"

"…She got caught…She's with the rest of the city, down at the community center."

"…Alright. I'll go down there and get Lucky. Go down to the warehouse near John's Auto Parts and meet up with Meg."

Nodding, she took to the air once more, following Birdramon's course.

Looking after them for a moment, Tonya turned to start running down the street…

'I'll save Lucky and find Gatomon…I promised Kitty…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wizardmon. Is that your partner?"

"No…He's partners with Arrow…Gatomon is my partner…"

Meg nodded, remembering the cat Digimon that had hindered them in the castle the first time…

'At least her partner is strong. She can hold out.'

Leo, holding Kitty on his lap so she wouldn't tear up again, rocked her carefully.

"…They were Gatomon's friends…Ton-Ton said…Said they were defeated…"

Even Casey was getting bummed, especially thinking about all of the things that could have happened to April…

Raph and Leo were more concerned about their own brothers, and hoping they weren't hurt.

"…Do you think Gatomon's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Leo assured.

"…Ton-Ton will save everyone, right?"

"…I don't know. Tonya's all alone-."

Wide blue eyes, too much like TJ's gold, and tears threatened to slip past her lids…

"I didn't mean she couldn't. I'm sure she'll manage."

Sniffling as she cuddled into Leo's plastron for comfort, Kitty nodded…

"O-Okay…"

Meg sighed, relieved, as she stroked Gabumon's horn…

'Close call.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Once we reach the bridge, we'll be in the fog." Leatherhead calculated.

"Hope it's smooth sailing…You guys alright?"

"Yup!"

TJ giggled, momentarily free of her worry.

"This is like riding on Whamon!"

"I am not fat! It's the fur! It's poofy!"

"Yeah, sure Ikkakumon…"

Trickster smiled mischievously, stage-whispering to the others…

"He's fat."

"I heard that!"

"But you still love me!"

"It's getting harder…"

Smiling sweetly, the dolphin-girl patted her partner's head.

"You're just a cuddly teddy that likes to make noise."

As Ikkakumon grumbled a bit, Leatherhead understood the true reason behind the mock squabble…

TJ had brightened, worry no longer dampening her happiness, and Patamon seemed relieved.

'Jenny just wanted her to be happy…'

In anyone else's eyes, the blonde's special brand of personality may seem random, pointless.

To a trained one, Trickster was attentive, curious, even overly-concerned with the well-being of others.

Her methods were certainly original, probably the product of an over-active mind, but she meant well.

"Hey, Leatherhead?"

Brought back from her thoughts, Leatherhead found himself inches away from a curious Trickster's face.

Cheeks burning, he cleared his throat and tried to move away.

Her tail swayed like a wave rolling onto sand, and the bangles on her wrist gave a light musical note at her movements.

"You sure you're ready for this? It'll be dangerous."

"I could say the same to you."

"Yeah, but…"

Concern flashed across her eyes…

"I HAVE to go…It's part of my destiny and all that…You don't have to…"

Trickster shyly fidgeted with her tail…

"You have a CHOICE…"

"…I believe…"

Careful, as if she might break, he took her hand…

"That once I met you, I no longer wanted one…"

Her skin tingled, and Trickster blushed hotly.

"Leatherhead…"

Trickster couldn't speak, her heart was caught in her throat, and she almost choked on the words trying to escape it…

"Trickster?"

All eyes turned to TJ, who hugged Patamon to her chest as worry crossed her face…

"Were there always glowing eyes above the bridge?"

The mist they had entered without realizing cleared a bit to show a massive Digimon and his electrically-charged partner…

"Aw MAN…"

"It's Megaseadramon and Shocker!" Patamon informed.

"…Ready, Ikkakumon?"

"…Ready."

Trickster and Shocker hit the water at the same moment, and Ikkakumon moved to shield his passengers.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Ramming into the eel-boy's stomach, the dolphin-girl smacked him with her mermaid's tail before reaching the surface.

Smoke still clogged the bridge, and she grinned triumphantly.

"HA! Take THAT, evil!"

Metal screeched in protest, and she blinked in surprise a moment as the bridge was being crumpled in half…

"Oh FUDGEBUNNIES…"

"Trickster!"

"Look out!"

"Thunder Javelin!"

"Shocking Grasp!"

Both Spirit Evolution and Digimon cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through their veins…

Vision going in and out of blackness, Trickster tried to bring air into her lungs.

She couldn't.

Water swamped her open mouth, and she panicked as the long-forgotten feeling.

'No!'

Tears mixed with the water, air bubbles escaping her mouth as her heart jumped.

'NO!'

One powerful push, and she broke the surface, coughing up water and breathing deeply.

'Air…Safe…'

Sight returned with precious oxygen, and her aches became more pronounced at the sight of her wounded partner…

"I-Ikkakumon…"

Floating limply, Trickster forced herself to look around to locate TJ and Leatherhead.

She found them to her left-hand side, closer to Ikkakumon, the alligator mutant holding a frightened TJ and Patamon.

'They're alright…'

A flash of movement, a form moving towards them…

'No…'

Shocker.

Heart pumping wildly, Trickster forced her body forward as fast as it could possibly go.

"TJ! LEATHERHEAD!"

Just one more moment, one flash of time…

"WATCH OUT!"

"Shocking Grasp!"

A scream was torn from Trickster's throat at the force…

"Trickster!"

Shocker retreated for a moment, and she forced a smile on her face to reassure them that her numbing nerves weren't a problem.

"Don't worry…I'll distract Shocker…While you guys get away…"

"We can't leave you!" TJ insisted.

"What would Meg say…If I dragged you into this?"

The young teen could not respond to that, because she knew exactly how Meg would react.

"But…"

"You guys are my…responsibility…What kind of Digidestined would I be…if I didn't try?"

The water was stirred unexpectedly, and silver eyes widened…

"Get back-!"

The next moment, the dolphin-girl was pulled under the water.

"TRICKSTER!"

A beat of his heart, a moment of breathless surprise…

'NO…'

A silver light beamed up from beneath the choppy waters, and TJ tightened her arms around Patamon.

"Her crest…The Crest of Reliability…"

Ikkakumon gave off the same light…

"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

The water swirled like a tornado under the surface, and it seemed Shocker was knocked away as its center opened to the air…

"Transformation of Reliability into…"

In a flash, she burst into the air, spinning her large war hammer…

"Reliable Trickster!"

Landing on her partner's head and using her free hand to grab his horn, she grinned as he lifted the others up into his palm.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah…"

"We're alright…"

Hammer resting against her shoulder, Reliable Trickster half-turned to see Shocker jumping towards her.

"Thunder Javelin!"

"I don't think so!"

As Zudomon used his horn to absorb the electricity, she jumped into the air, hammer pulled back…

"Reliable Hammer!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The attacks crashed into their enemy's chests, and they fell beneath the waves with shrieks of defeat.

Caught in her partner's palm, the dolphin-girl leaned on her hammer, breath still heavy from this adrenaline-rush of power.

"Are you guys still dandy-?"

Surprised at a sudden kiss, she closed her eyes at the feel…

Once Leatherhead pulled back, Reliable Trickster took a deep breath, looking dazed.

"WHOA…That was nice…"

"Are you alright?"

The question had a hidden meaning, and the Digidestined of Reliability grinned widely.

"HECK yeah…"

Her crest shone brightly, and a beam of light shot through the mist, breaking a path through it.

"Look! We should go through there!"

"Right. Zudomon!"

"I'm on it!"

As they settled on his turtle-shell back, the Digimon swam through the open passage of air.

Eventually, the mist fell around them like a blanket once more, and she leaned on her hammer.

"Trickster, that was so cool! I can't believe you evolved!"

"It was nothing, little buddy."

"That was rather impressive." Leatherhead admitted.

"Come on, you KNOW I'm awesome!"

"I'd beg to differ…"

"No one asked you, Zudomon!"

TJ giggled, clearly amused, when Patamon perked, looking over her shoulder…

"Pat?"

"I thought I heard something…"

…

"Help…"

Reliable Trickster heard it this time as well, and Zudomon slowed so they could search the water.

"Hello?!"

"Is anyone there?!"

…

"Help…Crest…"

"There!"

A log was bobbing in the water, two forms clinging to it for dear life…

"Are you alright?"

"Need to find…the eighth child…"

"Crest…it's hers…"

A flash of pink and gold, a crest with its tag, and the Digidestined realized something immediately.

None of the original seven had a PINK crest…

"IT'S THE EIGHTH CHILD'S!!!"

As the blonde jumped into the water to retrieve the pair, Leatherhead sat back in astonishment.

'But…Where is the eighth child?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg glared at her Digivice, the time blinking back at her almost mockingly…

"Tonya should have been back by now."

"I'm sure she's alright…" Gabumon assured.

"…Maybe."

"Don't gotta worry 'bout 'er. If I know anythin' 'bout Tonya, it's that she's as stubborn as ol' Fearless."

A small smile crossed Meg's face as she clipped the device to her waist.

"You'd be surprised."

After a moment, he sat beside her, looking out past the rooftop…

"…Ya worried?"

"…A bit."

"'Bout what?"

"…Tammy." Meg admitted.

"I'm sure she's a'right."

"If she's with Jenny. Even then, there's a chance they'll run into something dangerous."

"Do ya trust Jenny ta protect 'er?"

"…Yes."

Gabumon nuzzled her waist, and she smiled slightly.

"I trust her to do her best."

Casey raised his head from a napping Kitty to see a giant BIRD flying towards them…

"Incomin'!"

Leo's head snapped up, almost like a rubber band, before he relaxed.

"It's alright, Casey. That's a friend."

"Hey, guys!"

Talon landed in the wide open space beside the water tower, looking winded and happy.

"Having a nice day?"

Birdramon landed off to her right, setting down a black and ashen Lillymon.

"What's going on, Talon?" Meg cut in.

"They've used the Purple Dragons to round up everyone in this half of the city. Lucky got caught…Along with all of our parents."

Shaking out her wings, the eagle-girl focused herself.

"The community center is their base. Tonya and Agumon are heading that way now, and we should meet up with them."

"A'right! Finally, some action!"

Meg rolled her eyes, about to speak, when a voice caught all attention…

"Well, what do we have here?"

"It seems we've found a little nest of Digidestined, Phantomon."

Meg almost growled, her wolf's soul awakening…

"You see, we've never quite understood the masters' search for the eighth child…"

"When it would be so much easier to simply destroy you all!"

The very building seemed to shake, and a Digimon burst through the concrete with a hyena-boy cackling on his shoulder.

"Tuskmon and Chuckles!"

Something in the air opened, and another Digimon flew down with a hornet-girl.

"Snimon and Sting!"

Phantomon and his partner, Reaper, both gestured forward with their scythes.

"Destroy them!"

Meg's charm glowed brightly…

"Wolf!"

Gabumon ran forward as power surged through their bond…

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Stay back." Talon advised, spreading her wings as Birdramon took to the air.

"We'll handle these guys."

Fang leapt at Chuckles with a snarl, slamming into him with such force both flew across the street and into another building.

Garurumon pounced on Tuskmon, sinking in his claws and fangs as the more muscled Digimon bucked.

Talon was swooping around Sting, avoiding the stinger trying to slash her open, as Birdramon dove towards Snimon.

"Twin Sickle!"

Managing to avoid it, Birdramon dove as Talon barely dodged a sharp point.

Tuskmon punched his own opponent straight in the chest, sending him flying, and Fang winced before Chuckles tried to dig his fangs into her shoulder.

Punching him across the face, the wolf-girl jumped back.

'Garurumon!'

'I'm alright…'

Ice eyes caught a movement out of the corner of her vision, and recognized it as Reaper…

Heading straight for Raph and Kitty…

'DAMN IT!'

Snarling savagely, Fang charged shoulder-first into the Spirit Evolution's side, at least hindering her progress.

"You'll have to go through me first!"

"Very well."

Her hand reached into Fang's chest, and the wolf-girl gasped in shock as cold fingers wrapping around her very SOUL…

"I'll just have to rip your soul out."

"Ya leave 'er 'LONE!" Raph roared, throwing a sai at the hooded girl's face.

Phantomon knocked it away, chuckling darkly.

"Now, that's rude. She just wants to play."

As Reaper pulled away, Fang couldn't help a strangled scream at the feel of her heart being ripped out.

Raph was getting desperate.

Something about seeing her in pain sent his very heart into spasms…

Garurumon howled in agony, feeling his partner's pain, and fell on his side as he convulsed.

"Fang!"

Talon couldn't just watch her friend get hurt, and her crest shone…

"Birdramon, Digivolve into…GARUDAMON!!"

"Talon, Spirit Evolve into…Loving Talon!"

Before either could even move, Snimon and Sting got in their way.

"Twin Sickle!"

Garudamon was knocked back, and Loving Talon was smashed down into the rooftop in a moment.

Tears filled Kitty's eyes, watching them…

'They're doing this to protect me…They're getting hurt for me…'

The tears flew away like rainbows of light…

"STOP IT!!!"

Everything stopped, even Meg's screams dulled to faint whimpers, and all eyes turned to the little brunette as she stepped forward.

No one could have known that, even from such a distance, her crest was shining brightly…

"I'm the eighth child…I'll go with you quietly, anywhere you want…Just…Just please, leave everyone alone."

"Kitty, don't!" Leo warned, stepping forward only to be blocked by a swipe from Phantomon's scythe.

"What a refreshingly helpful attitude!"

"It's a deal." Reaper released Fang's soul, dropping the wolf-girl like dead weight, as Phantomon made a sphere around Kitty.

Fang was out cold from the agony, as was Garurumon…

Talon and Garudamon were barely getting up as the other pairs disappeared.

Leo ran forward in the hopes of catching Kitty as Raph went straight for Fang, Casey stuck between them.

Falling to his knees, the red-masked turtle pulled her onto his lap, tapping her cheek.

He was concerned, worried that her soul might have escaped after all…

Blue eyes opened, and Raph wouldn't admit how much he loved seeing that color at that moment.

"'Ey, darlin'. 'Ow ya feelin'?"

"Like someone tried to pull my heart out." She answered cynically.

"…I failed."

"Ya did the best ya coul'…"

"And it wasn't enough." Fang bit out in a growl, sitting up.

Garurumon came up, head lowered sadly before he nuzzled her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Fang…"

"…I know, Garurumon."

'But WHEN?'

Leo stared up at the grey-colored sky, shoulders sagging.

'Tonya, I'm sorry…I couldn't protect her for you…'

His fists clenched, determination fueling his limbs.

'But I'll save her, Tonya. I promise.'


	40. Chapter 40

"So this is the eighth child's crest…"

As Leatherhead studied the symbol, TJ looked up at her older comrade.

"He has the crest…"

"But they could be lying like my Uncle Marcus with the apple pie."

"The tag and crest are not fake." Zudomon rumbled.

"How can you tell?"

"It's a feeling." Patamon explained.

"A feeling? This isn't PARIS, you guys! The fate of the world is riding on this, and YOU WANT TO GO ON A FEELING?!"

"…Trickster?"

"Yeah?"

"They're awake."

Whipping around so fast she almost smacked Leatherhead with her hammer, Reliable Trickster grinned.

"Looks like you guys have been through the blender. Feeling better?"

"Who are you?" The winged boy questioned, trying to lever himself up.

"Trickster, Digidestined of Reliability, at your service."

"I'm TJ, and this is Leatherhead."

"Digidestined…"

The Digimon jerked up almost painfully, looking panicked.

"Gatomon! Kitty! Where are they?"

"Gatomon? Isn't she an evil Digimon?" The dolphin-girl wondered.

"She's Kitty's partner, and they need this crest." The Spirit Evolution explained.

"But…If Kitty needs this crest and Gatomon is her Digimon partner…"

All eyes widened…

"KITTY'S been the eighth child all along!?!"

Reliable Trickster did a face palm of epic proportions…

"You've got to be KIDDING me!!! We scoured the entire city, AND THE EIGHTH CHILD WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR FACES!?!"

"Gatomon has been taken by Myotismon and Midnight."

"They need this crest."

TJ nodded.

"Kitty will be alright until we get there."

"How can you be so sure?"

Both Digidestined smiled knowingly, looking relaxed…

"Because Tonya would never let them touch Kitty."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaw set and fingers clenched, Fang hardly felt Garurumon running beneath her.

She was positively livid, angry at herself for failing to keep Kitty out of Reaper and Phantomon's clutches…

"Darlin'…"

Registering the warm weight at her back, Fang's cheeks flushed for reasons other than anger.

"Don't beat yerself up o'er it."

"And who should I beat up for it?"

"Phantomon an' Reaper."

"…"

A slight smirk crossed her face…

"That DOES seem like a better idea."

Talon scanned the ground ahead of them, getting nervous.

'Where are you, Mikey?'

Once they'd escaped the community center, the orange-masked turtle had insisted he needed to go and get something.

Reluctant, Talon had only agreed on the condition that he should only take an hour.

It had already been more than fifty minutes…

'I'm getting irrational. I'm sure he's fine. He wouldn't do anything reckless.'

…

'What am I thinking?! Of course he would!!'

'Talon, calm yourself.'

Looking back at her partner, the eagle-girl felt calmed by the Digimon's warm aura.

'Yeah…I'm alright…'

Leo, Casey, and Lillymon's prone form were in the large bird Digimon's palm, since Fang was too edgy to let them ride Garurumon.

The blue-masked turtle stared out at the fog, as if looking for Kitty through the very walls.

'If they hurt her…Tonya will never forgive me…'

In some hidden part of his heart, he knew that wasn't true, that Tonya would still love him even if he messed up…

But…

The fear of losing her was squeezing his heart so tightly…

Talon looked at her Digivice, and a soft beep escaped it as a red light appeared on the screen.

"This way! Someone's nearby!"

Steering them towards the signal, she zoomed ahead a bit to see who it was.

Garudamon followed her with ease, and Garurumon hopped small buildings to keep up.

Spotting someone on the street in front of a tall building, Talon grinned, zooming down.

"Lizzy! Tentomon!"

The blonde looked up, a smile crossing her face.

"Talon!"

Landing before her friend, the eagle-girl shook out her wings as she nodded a greeting to Don.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The fog's source is in this building. We need to destroy it to free the city."

As the others arrived, Fang swung off her partner's back and stepped forward.

"Any ideas?"

"We'll need to get through to find the actual generator."

"Bringing down the entire building would cause too much collateral." Don explained.

"We're gonna 'ave some trouble, then. That buildin's got some pretty tight security."

"Is anyone in there?" Leo wondered.

"We haven't gone in…" Lizzy admitted.

Violet eyes turned to Garudamon's open palm, and the young Digidestined turned to see the motionless form.

"…Who's this?"

"Lillymon. Lucky's partner."

Lizzy didn't need to ask, she already knew the answer…

'Lucky was caught…'

"Wherever Midnight and Myotismon are, they better hide." Fang noted, looking off to the east…

"What fer?"

"An explosion at the community center. Tonya isn't happy."

"What are we goin' ta do?" Casey questioned.

"Sit on our 'an's?"

"Not likely."

Talon grinned, spinning her blades leisurely.

"You haven't seen us in real action yet. We'll show you what we're all about."

"Any ideas?" Raph put in.

Before anyone could answer him, a shout echoed off the buildings.

"Hey, dudes! Look who I found!"

"Mikey?"

Turning, even Fang's eyes widened in surprise…

"Trickster?"

"Cool, huh?"

Reliable Trickster jumped to the ground, spinning her hammer before stabbing it into the ground and leaning on the handle.

"Brought someone for ya, puppy."

Before the wolf-girl could retort to that…

"Meggie!"

Blue eyes softened, relief and happiness making them shimmer.

"Tammy…"

The youngest teen hugged her sister tightly, Patamon flying at her back, and clung to the cloth.

"I was so worried about you! I heard about it on the news when Jenny called, and I just couldn't stay home! I'm sorry!"

"…It's alright."

Stroking her sibling's hair, Fang released a breath.

"I'm glad you're here."

Leatherhead stepped off of Zudomon's hand, carrying a weak Arrow and supporting a staggering Wizardmon.

Talon's wings bristled…

"Aren't they evil?"

"Give the guys a chance." The dolphin-girl advised.

Wizardmon walked up to Garudamon's palm, studying the ashen Digimon there…

"This is Melanie's partner…"

Arrow seemed surprised at that, sitting up despite the pain.

"What happened to her?"

"She was captured." Lizzy admitted.

Wizardmon made some symbols with his hands, and they glowed, the light spreading across Lillymon's skin.

Color returned, as did consciousness, and the fairy Digimon jumped as if a jolt had traveled through her heart.

Her bond was suddenly open, and a floodgate of emotions slammed into her soul.

Lillymon looked up, vision clearing…

"Wizardmon?"

"You know him?" Garurumon questioned.

"Yeah…His partner and Lucky like each other…"

Hovering over the ground now, Lillymon looked around curiously, starting to feel the ache in her chest.

"Where's Lucky?"

"…I'm sorry…We couldn't get her out of there…" Talon replied.

"But look!"

TJ grinned, stepping back.

"They have a tag and crest!"

"Crest?"

Wizardmon pulled it from his cloak, and Fang inspected it closely.

"It's a crest. Real, it seems."

"Kitty and Gatomon need this crest."

"Not to mention the Digivice and charm."

"But…"

Leo's brow furrowed.

"TONYA has Kitty's Digivice and charm…"

"So…What are we gonna do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there, Agu." "How could so many people fit in there?"

"You'd be surprised…"

The twittering of bats reached her ears, and the redhead skidded to a halt in confusion.

Looking around, she tilted her head back as a window shattered.

Pulling Agumon behind a wall to shield them from falling glass, she pulled an arm up to protect her eyes.

Once the sound of breaking glass died down, Tonya gazed up to see Myotismon and Midnight flying out of an upper level.

Bats twittered and Demidevimon cackled as Gatomon was held firmly in their grasp.

Gold eyes narrowed at the sight, and Agumon's grip on her arm tightened.

'Where are they going?'

'We shouldn't wait to find out. Lucky is in there.'

'Right…'

Sighing, the gold-eyed teen stood up, pulling him towards the building's open doorway.

'But why do I feel like something has gone horribly wrong?'

Ignoring the feeling, her feet pounded through the tiled building, taking her around turns.

'Where are you, Lucky?'

Bakemon and Razor cut in front of them, and Tonya halted quickly, nearly baring her teeth.

"Wrong move…"

Her charm shone…

"Tiger!"

The light almost frightened the 'blockade' away, and Agumon smiled at the rush of energy…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Stomping the ground, Tawny knocked the Razor off-balance as Greymon breathed in…

"Nova Blast!"

As the Digimon disappeared into particles of nothingness, Tawny sent their partners after them.

"Now to find Lucky…"

"Tawny!"

Gold eyes blinked in surprise as a blur hugged her tightly, revealing itself to be Sincere Luck.

"Thank goodness! We need to hurry!"

"Hurry? Why?"

"Midnight and Myotismon just left! They've found the eighth child!"

Tawny almost felt her heart stop…

'They've got Kitty…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Up there!"

Fang nearly growled, fists clenched, at the forms flying overhead…

"Midnight and Myotismon."

"They're with Demidevimon and Jokester…" TJ realized, gripping her sister's arm.

"And they have Gatomon." Wizardmon stated.

"But not for long…"

"We need to get in there." Loving Talon agreed, about to spread her wings.

The ground burst open, and Mikey screamed like a little girl as Snimon and Sting, and Tuskmon and Chuckles, rose from the shattered asphalt.

Reliable Trickster gave an almost manic grin, and Talon smiled to the turtles.

"We can take care of these guys. You should go ahead with Lizzy and TJ, and protect Kitty."

"But what about you, babe?"

"We'll catch up, baby."

Fang put a hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"Take care of them."

"I will…"

As the blonde led the group into The Foot Headquarters, Fang's crest glowed…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Transformation of Friendship into…Friendly Fang!"

Raph felt the explosion of power right through his soul, and looked back a moment…

"Crushing Friendship!"

The building quaked, and he couldn't help feeling proud.

'That's my girl.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty couldn't help feeling small, helpless, before Reaper and Phantomon.

They were intimidating, foreboding, their scythes almost touching and looking menacingly sharp.

Neither tried to make a move towards her or injure her, but her soul was quavering.

'Ton-Ton, where are you?'

Kitty was alone, with her heart still aching, and she was frightened.

All the preteen wanted was her sister…

Tonya would hold her, protect her, no matter what came through that door.

It opened, startling the brunette out of her thoughts, and blue eyes shot up to see who came in.

A man of metal, with a moving mountain, came in, and she almost curled in on herself.

"So this little girl is what your masters fear?"

Sharp claws touched her cheek, and Kitty shied away from the cold metal.

"Doesn't seem like much." His accomplice agreed.

The fluttering of bat's wings caught everyone's attention, and all eyes turned to see Midnight and Myotismon fly in.

"So this is the eighth child…"

Deep crimson eyes shone evilly in triumph, and Myotismon held Gatomon more tightly around the scruff of her neck.

"And to think we searched this entire city for a little girl."

"Perhaps we know her from somewhere…"

"She DOES seem familiar…"

Stepping forward, he took hold of her chin, making sure the girl could not get away.

"Something about her eyes…"

"Tell us, little girl. Why have you chosen to reveal yourself?"

Midnight smirked, showing sharp fangs.

"Don't you know what we're going to do to you?"

"I have a guess…" Kitty admitted, taking a step back.

She was completely surrounded…

'Ton-Ton, where are you? Gatomon and me need you…'

"Then why?"

…

"…You were hurting all those people…"

The soft-spoken words surprised even Gatomon, who soon felt a surge of light and boldness through their bond.

Kitty looked up, eyes like blue flames and fists clenched.

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!"

After a moment, Myotismon smirked in amusement.

"What a bold child."

"…Now I know why I recognized you."

Midnight stood up, looking triumphant.

"You remind me of Tonya."

That caught Kitty off-guard, and she couldn't hide the flash of recognition in her eyes.

"So you know her."

"I-I know all of the Digidestined…"

"But you know her better, don't you?"

He grabbed her arm roughly, and Kitty almost felt tears at how bruising the hold was.

"How?"

"I-I don't-!"

A harsh shake, and Gatomon hissed at the treatment.

"My sister! She's my sister!"

Tears threatened to flood past her lids…

"Please, just stop hurting Gatomon!"

A surprised silence that she wasn't begging for her own safety, and Gatomon clenched her fists.

Kitty could see through her mask and know the pain felt through their bond, the anger at being unable to defend her partner…

'She's trying to stop MY pain…'

"Selfless…Just like your sister. You two really are related."

Turning to his Digimon partner, Midnight picked up his sword.

"What do you think we should do about this unexpected development?"

"Kill the traitor, and use the girl's lifeless husk to lure out your pet project."

"Just what I was thinking…"

Panic filled Gatomon's system…

'I have to protect Kitty! If they destroy me, they'll destroy her soul!'

The thought of Kitty lifeless, lightless, was too much to bear…

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Twisting to scratch her captor's arm, the cat Digimon jumped into her partner's arms.

Catching her, Kitty stumbled back in surprise as the thick claws latched onto her clothes.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"We'll see about that. Grizzly Wing-!"

"Ferret!"

The bright light startled anyone other than Midnight and Myotismon…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Myotismon held up a hand, stopping both attacks and causing them to disintegrate.

"Stop right there!" Leo demanded.

"Better just step away from the little dudette, dudes. You don't want any trouble."

"Unless ya wanna feel some pain…"

"We'd be 'appy ta 'elp ya wit' that!"

Techie stepped forward, gathering her wits.

"You don't want to fight all of us. You know you'll lose."

"I don't think so."

"It's getting a bit crowded in here…"

Kitty yelped in surprise as she was telekinetically lifted into the air, and Foot Ninja slipped out of the shadows.

"We'll just leave you to our hosts so we can find a quiet place to take over both worlds."

Techie clenched her fists, turning to the group.

"I can't let them get away with her. You guys can handle them?"

"Don't worry." Don assured.

"We can handle them."

Nodding, she gestured for TJ to follow her.

"Come on. You too, Lillymon."

As the small group raced after Midnight and Myotismon, Techie's crest began to shine…

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Transformation of Knowledge into…Knowledgeable Techie!"

Jumping to the open-air garden outside, she spun her naginata as smoke popped up over the grass.

Four ninja appeared, with bamboo hats and red scarves, holding four little children.

The blonde stopped in surprise, violet eyes wide…

"Josh! Danny!"

"Be careful, Digidestined. You wouldn't want them to get hurt."

"Let them go!"

Lillymon flew towards the ninja in an attempt to retrieve the twins along with Angie and Anthony, but couldn't catch up with any of them.

"MEGGIE!!!"

TJ yelped in fright as a ninja jumped towards her, though Raph barreled into him in midair.

The fight seemed to have moved outdoors as well, as Lizzy turned to see Weregarurumon come over the edge.

Friendly Fang was right on his heels, knuckledusters glinting in the light as she growled.

"Don't even think about it."

"You're in no position to stop us, now are you?"

A form darted into the air above them, and Loving Talon spread her wings.

"Are you sure?"

Reliable Trickster jumped up as well, swinging her hammer leisurely as a smile crossed her face.

"We might be a little too much for you this time."

"I doubt you can even touch us."

"We won't let you hurt them! MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Healing Knowledge!"

Midnight easily cut the attack in half with his blade, and Myotismon telekinetically moved Megakabuterimon to nearly strike Weregarurumon.

Friendly Fang winced at the glancing blow, grabbing her partner's hands and keeping him from falling off the edge.

Don smacked a Foot Ninja in the face, dodging their blows and trying to figure out how they could win.

'We're outnumbered and outgunned…'

Flying machines crackled in the air, their pronged fronts practically glowing with electricity.

Talon barely dropped down in height fast enough to avoid a jolt, spinning away.

"Let's see how you do against all of them first."

"Magical Game!"

Myotismon and Midnight were surprised by blows in the back, and Wizardmon and Arrow stood proudly behind them.

"You're still alive?"

"It will take more than the likes of you to destroy us."

"Kitty, catch!"

The crest flew into her open hand, and the brunette closed her fingers on reflex.

"Wizardmon! Arrow!"

Myotismon blasted Wizardmon in the chest, causing the Digimon to fly back…

"Whip of Decay!"

Both had fallen, weakened as they were already, and Kitty tightened her grip on Gatomon as she slipped the crest around her neck.

"Hand over that crest." Midnight ordered.

Defiance lit her eyes, and the brunette shook her head.

"No!"

"You defy me?!"

"Leave her alone! Crushing Friendship!"

Jumping away from the pair, Midnight avoided Friendly Fang's glowing fist.

"Must you get in my way? It's not as if she's YOUR sister."

"I promised Tonya I would protect her as if she was. I plan to keep that promise, even if it kills me."

"That can be arranged…"

Knowledgeable Techie saw the Foot Tech Ninja first, and her eyes widened at the electrified staff in his hands…

"Fang, WATCH OUT!"

The wolf-girl turned at the shouts, and was met with a scream of pain as electricity crackled across the younger girl's skin…

"Techie…"

"TECHIE!"

Violet eyes were glazed in agony and the mist of unconsciousness, and Fang caught the girl with one arm…

"We just…have to hold out…until Tonya makes it…"

The soft voice, barely a breath, fluttered against the older teen's shoulder…

"Techie…"

"Don't…give up…"

Unconsciousness gripped the blonde, and her blue-eyed companion supported her, eyes blank for a moment before rage lit them up like an eruption.

"You BASTURDS."

The poor Foot Tech isn't standing much longer, or at least…

Not on the same building…

Mikey was dodging and flipping away from Foot Ninja, knocking some away with well-aimed kicks.

He didn't notice the flying electric net coming his way…

Loving Talon did.

"MIKEY!"

Flying to get between him and the threat, she was caught up in the wire and rope.

Crying out at the pain, she almost convulsed as Mikey spun around in surprise.

"BABE!"

When she stopped moving, the net seemed to release, sending the eagle-girl tumbling into his arms.

Dark eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly.

"Glad you're…safe…"

"Babe…Why?"

"People do crazy things…when they're in love…"

A soft chuckle, sad…

"Have you been watching 'Hercules'?"

A breath, a laugh, before she slipped away…

"Babe!"

Reliable Trickster jumped into the man-made pond, mermaid's tail flashing as she splashed some surprised ninja.

Coming out like a torpedo, the dolphin-girl struck down five of her opponents before swinging her hammer at their buddies.

"Come on, guys! You can do better than that!"

A jab into her back, and before that sting could sink in, a wave of electricity struck her.

Screaming in pain, her throat felt raw as a roar surprised everyone in the vicinity.

Leatherhead, pupils narrowed and muscles bulging, charged through the obstacles between him and the girl.

She was his to protect, and he would not, COULD not, condone any harm done to her.

Tossing them away like rag dolls, he caught the teen and held her in the crook of his arm.

"Jenny…"

"Don't worry…I'm fine…" She slurred, eyes dazed and unfocused.

"Protect them…for me…"

TJ looked frantic, hugging Patamon close and looking towards Kitty.

"You need to run! Before they get you-!"

A cold metal arm locked around her throat, and she gasped for breath, releasing her partner.

"Let her go! Boom Bubble!"

Shredder did not release his hold, tightened it in fact, and even Patamon was beginning to feel the lack of oxygen…

"Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble. Boom Bubble…"

Fang's eyes narrowed, murderous intent evident, and she almost charged at him in her fury…

An electric spear jammed itself into her side, but the voltage only startled her.

Punching off the attacker, she snarled at the others that tried to approach her for the same purpose.

Three more found purchase in her flesh and sparked.

The electricity coursing through her veins was so powerful it showed on her skin like a lightshow.

Almost smoking, she swayed once they released, blue eyes glazed and pained…

"Darlin'!"

A low roar, and a sai imbedded itself in a Foot Ninja's flesh.

Facing her, the red-masked turtle caught the wolf-girl, concerned.

"Darlin'?"

"…Protect…Tammy…"

Her world went dark…

Hugging Gatomon tighter, Kitty felt a sob catch in her throat…

'Ton-Ton…They need you…'

"Now to get rid of you."

Gatomon tensed, ready to jump to her partner's defense, as Leo tried to reach them…

"NO!"

"KITTY!"

Closing her eyes, the girl's crest shone.

"TONYA!"

A wall blasted open, and a form rose from the debris, gold eyes flashing.

"Stay away from my sister."

Greymon stood at her back, mouth full of elementals, as her claws extended fully.

"Koneko-chan, you made it. All alone, I see."

A smirk crossed the tiger-girl's face…

"Who said I was alone?"

A blur raced past her, going by the four Foot Elite and relieving them of their 'cargo'.

It stopped to show Sincere luck, four little children in her arms, smiling hugely.

"Miss me?"

Lillymon smiled, wings fluttering happily.

"Lucky! You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

A roar echoed off the walls, and three unconscious Digidestined jumped to life in surprise.

"What the-?"

"HOLY-!"

"FROZEN CARAMEL MARSHMALLOWS!"

"…Nice of you to wake up." Tawny stated sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"I don't want to hear it…"

"It wasn't my fault! ALIENS helped them!"

"You don't know how right you are…" Leatherhead admitted.

Tawny reached into her jacket, pulling out a charm and Digivice…

"Kitty!"

The brunette perked, blue eyes locked on the objects in her sister's hands.

'Those are mine.'

Catching the items, she quickly put the charm around her neck and held the Digivice in her palm.

'This will help Gatomon…'

Something darted past her to take it, claws scratching her palm, and Kitty cried out as Gatomon hissed.

"Demidevimon, you flying rat!"

"You won't be so tough in a second, kitty-cat!"

"You're powerless without that Digivice."

"Jokester! Demidevimon!" Tawny snarled, running towards them…

"I don't think so. Shadow Scythe!"

"Slash of Death!"

Her crest shone…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Transformation of Courage into…Courageous Tawny!"

THAT scared the crap out of the reaper twins…

"Stay AWAY from my family!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Blazing Courage!"

Myotismon stopped both attacks, and the tiger-girl growled in annoyance.

"No need to get snappy, koneko-chan."

"Why don't you just kill yourself and spare me the trouble?"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

TJ struggled weakly against her oppressor's hold…

"Shredder."

Both looked up, the young girl happy to see the stony expression of her elder sister.

"Let her go. Unless you want to die."

The Shredder chuckled darkly, gauntlet poised at the young one's throat.

"And why should I believe that? You're no worse than a teething pup."

Blue eyes flashed, and Weregarurumon snarled deep in his chest as he knocked away Foot Ninja with ease.

"We'll see what a 'teething pup' can do, then."

Charging forward, fist pulled back, Friendly Fang snarled.

Blue energy encased her entire hand, and TJ managed to duck out of the way thanks to the Shredder's surprise, scooping up Patamon…

"Crushing Friendship!"

An explosion of force, and the dust cleared to show the wolf-girl's claws in his sparking chest.

"You touched Tammy."

Her eyes promised death, her voice firm and sharp-edged, to strike fear into his cold heart.

"I will kill you for doing that."

"You couldn't."

"Couldn't I?"

Metal screeched as it was ripped open, and Friendly Fang bared her teeth.

"Never touch my sister again, or I'll do much worse."

A shadow covered her back, and she whipped around to face Hun when a hockey stick crashed into his face.

Sufficiently surprised, the wolf-girl released her prey in order to find the person responsible…

"Casey?"

"Wasn't 'bout ta let Raph's girl get 'er 'ead smashed in."

Blushing deeply, Friendly Fang glared slightly.

"I am NOT."

"SURE…Next yer gonna say ya don't like 'im."

Before she could retort, it seemed an attack had been mounted against Midnight and Myotismon…

"Healing Knowledge!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Reliable Hammer!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Swirling Love!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Rumbling Sincerity!"

"Flower Cannon!"

All were stopped in midair…

"Whip of Decay!"

They shattered like glass, and Loving Talon clenched her fists.

"Darn it!"

"He's too strong…" Knowledgeable Techie admitted, locking eyes with Don.

"They're cheating! I call a time out!"

TJ caught her partner's gaze, and both nodded in unison as the two evil beings approached Kitty and Gatomon…

"Grizzly Wing-!"

"Husky!"

The light swept over everyone in a wave, surprising them into stillness…

"Tammy Jane, Spirit Evolve into…ACE!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

Faced with Midnight's glare, Ace raised her shuriken in unison.

"Leave my friends ALONE!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Eternal Hope!"

It seemed to stun the entire crowd, and Demidevimon nearly fell into Courageous Tawny's vengeful claws.

Even the Foot Ninja stopped trying to attack, allowing the turtles and Leatherhead to focus fully on Midnight and Myotismon's fall to their knees.

"Have you had enough?"

"…How foolish…To think you could beat us so easily…"

Ace's eyes widened…

"NO!"

"Grizzly Wing!"

"Whip of Decay!"

The attacks went straight for…

"KITTY!!!"

"GATOMON!!!"

Silence fell once they struck…

Tears welled up…

"WIZARDMON!!! ARROW!!!"

Sincere Luck was frozen in shock as Kitty and Gatomon rushed towards the pair, sobs caught in her chest.

"A-Arrow…"

Slower than she'd ever moved in this form, she approached the fallen boy and fell to her knees.

"A-Arrow…A-Arrow, you didn't have to…"

The tears fell, and she cradled his head in her lap.

"Lucky?"

Dark ocean eyes opened, painfully, locking with an anguished emerald pair.

"Is everyone…alright?"

Unable to speak, the rabbit-girl nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek…

"I'm glad…"

"Y-You didn't have to…I-I could have…"

"Which is…why I did…"

He touched her cheek, wiping away the sad liquid carefully.

"If it meant protecting you…or your friends…I would die…"

"Wh-Why?"

Voice cracking, she held his hand to her skin…

"Because I love you…"

Eyes dimming, he drew in a slow breath as she leaned down, lips hovering just over his…

"I love you too, Arrow…"

Kitty stood between the fallen pair, seeming conflicted as Gatomon kneeled at Wizardmon's side.

Her eyes shimmered with rainbows as her partner's grief came through their bond…

'Gatomon…I'm so sorry…'

"Are you alright, Gatomon?"

"You saved us…I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"Sorry I got you involved in this…"

"Don't be sorry…We don't have any regrets…If I hadn't met you, our life would have had no meaning…"

He smiled…

"I'm glad that you and I were friends…"

"Best friends forever…"

"Thank you for everything, Gatomon…"

Kitty's heart tightened, anguish washing over her as the light left their eyes…

"Wizardmon!"

"ARROW!"

Sincere Luck's sobs hit the air, and tears fell from blue eyes…

"No…"

"I'm getting bored of this." Midnight drawled.

"It's time to finish it."

The pink charm shone bright as a star…

"LEAVE THEM _ALONE_!!!"

She didn't even have to say anything for the transformation to start, sending a surge of strength into her partner…

"Katharine, Spirit Evolve into…KAT'S EYE!"

Hitting the ground, she caught her balance easily, tail swaying to help her.

"Kitty…You evolved…" Her sister breathed, surprised.

It seemed that this was a bad sign for Midnight, who raised his sword.

"No more games."

Kat's Eye was still too inexperienced in her new form to fight, and no one was close enough to protect her…

Except Leo.

He couldn't just let her die, not when he'd promised Courageous Tawny to protect her sister…

She saw the conviction in his eyes a moment before he moved.

"NO!!!"

The blue-masked turtle was in-between her and Midnight, whose sword was not slowing down…

At this rate, it would pierce both of them…

Courageous Tawny couldn't take that.

Rushing forward, her heart pounded wildly as everything seemed to slow down around her.

Metalgreymon felt her fear, and turned around in surprise and desperation.

"TAWNY!!!"

The space between her and the rapidly-meeting groups was growing smaller at every moment…

She just needed to get there in that one crucial instant, that one second to save both of them…

Blood was spilled, flesh torn, and everything seemed…

Empty.

Gold eyes wide, Courageous Tawny barely registered the blade that had sunk into her heart.

Her crest burst with light, throwing a startled Midnight backwards and pulling his weapon from her chest.

Gasping as the pain hit her, the tiger-girl stumbled back, blades falling to the floor with a clatter…

"Tawny…"

Leo rushed forward to catch her, blood soaking his arms from the hole in her chest.

"Tawny!"

"Damn…Hurts worse than I thought…" She slurred, a small smile crossing her face.

"You didn't…You shouldn't have…"

"She's my sister…My responsibility…I couldn't let you…die for her…"

"Ton-Ton…"

Looking up at her sister's blue eyes, Courageous Tawny smiled slightly to comfort her pain…

"I'm alright…Don't cry…"

"B-But…"

Knowledgeable Techie ran towards them, looking panicked, as she crossed her hands over her friend's chest.

"Healing Knowledge!"

A soft white glow emanated from her palms, starting to heal the wound…

But Courageous Tawny's eyes were still dimming…

"H-Hold on, Tawny…PL-PLEASE…"

The gash was closing, and none of the Digidestined could breathe as she took hold of Leo's arm…

"Don't give up on me, Leo…He…He can't win…"

"You're not going to die. Don't YOU give up on me!"

"I-I can't…hold on…"

Deeper breathes, to draw in more air, but her mind was still fogging over…

"I…"

"Don't talk. Just…"

Leo was surprised when she pulled herself up with the last of her strength, kissing him with all the fire she had left.

The gash was gone, healed into a light lightning-scar between her breasts, but the life was leaving her eyes faster than any blood could flow…

"I'll always…love you…"

"…I love you, too…"

It was like a fire was extinguished, and every heart constricted at the sight of her motionless, crimson-covered form…

"Tawny…"

Loving Talon was stunned, as if she couldn't believe her friend could die, as Sincere Luck burst into tears.

Knowledgeable Techie was on her knees, silent tears working down her face, as Reliable Trickster leaned on her hammer, surprised.

Friendly Fang was silent, unable to feel anything besides grief, as Ace cried, hiding in her partner's arms.

Kat's Eye carefully touched her sister's forehead, Gatomon at her side…

"Ton-Ton…"

"Fool."

All eyes locked on Midnight and Myotismon, rage boiling in their eyes at the insult.

"I knew koneko-chan was reckless, but to think she'd get herself killed."

"I thought she'd have more sense."

"You BASTURDS!" Leo seethed, angrier than he'd ever been in his life.

"You KILLED her, and that's all you have to say?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? That you were stalking her?! That you've been trying to kill her sister?!"

"You little-!"

His sword came down, but it bounced off a nearly-invisible orange shield.

All attention went straight to the fallen Digidestined, and found her crest still shining brighter than ever.

"She's still in there…Her soul…" Knowledgeable Techie realized.

"Well, we can't have that. Reaper."

The cloaked Spirit Evolution went towards her, and Metalgreymon, fallen and seeming beaten, roared.

"Leave her alone!"

"Don't even think about it!" Phantomon warned, scythe raised threateningly.

Reaching the orange shield, Reaper raised her own scythe and slashed through it with some difficulty.

The girl's motionless chest seemed to jerk up, as if something inside had been thrown around, and Leo's eyes widened.

"Tonya?"

"Enough of this…"

Reaper's hand disappeared into the girl's chest, and it seemed to buck in response.

When she was pulling back, an orange light sparked from their point of contact…

It was like a ball of light was pulled from the tiger-girl's body, but it soon took the shape of her, in human form.

"Let me go!"

Her voice was like mist, inconstant and muffled, but it rang clear enough for everyone to jump towards her aid.

"Let her go!"

"I've had enough of her. It's time for her to join the other souls in the Underworld."

Tonya flailed, reaching for her partner, as the onlookers realized they could SEE their bond.

A pulsing orange cord connecting their chests, and Reaper raised her blade.

"You won't be needing this anymore."

"NO!"

Spirit shining, Tonya's pupils became dangerous slits…

"Leave us ALONE!"

The light became so bright no one could see them for a moment, but it shattered like glass as a massive glowing tiger pinned Reaper to the ground.

Roaring, its sharp canines were so close to piercing flesh despite it being a mere spirit.

Metalgreymon rose, chest opening…

"Giga Blaster!"

Her jaws closed around Reaper's throat at the same moment as the missiles made contact.

Both disappeared in shrieks of agony, and the tiger slowly morphed back into Tonya.

Falling to her knees, she seemed dazed and tired…

Then she started falling apart.

Literally.

Her form was disappearing like a wind was blowing her to pieces, and she panicked, gripping her bond with tremendous form.

"Tonya!"

Looking towards her friends and Leo, she seemed pained.

"Help…"

Crest glowing, Loving Talon stepped forward…

"Tonya…"

Every crest was shining, and they released a beam of light straight at her prone spirit.

Love, Friendship, Hope, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge…

Kat's Eye stepped forward, the lights swirling around both of them like fireflies as she took her sister's hand, feeling a bolt of cold.

"Ton-Ton…"

Tears fell, and her crest was hovering with its strength…

"I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for…"

The pink glow surrounded both of them, and Demidevimon cried out as the Digivice practically burned him.

Tossing it away, he fell onto his partner's shoulder as Gatomon caught it, jumping into the sphere…

Kat's Eye closed her eyes…

"I'll bring you back, Ton-Ton…I promise…"

It was like the bubble around them was ready to burst…

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"Transformation of Light into…"

A column split it open, like cherry blossom petals, and it died down, shattering completely as pink-tinted wings broke it open…

"Pure Angel!"

Holding up her sister, who seemed to have returned to her body at the surge of power, she looked…

Sad.

The winged angel-girl was glowing, like Angewomon, and turned to give a soft-mouthed Metalgreymon his partner.

Facing Midnight and Myotismon, she pulled out her long-bladed katana, pointing it safely at the ground.

"Myotismon, Midnight, you've tried to destroy the Digidestined and attempted to take over Earth."

"In doing so, you have ruined the lives of Digimon and humans alike."

"How can you justify yourself?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves to someone like you."

"It's our destiny to take over both worlds, and no angel or Digimon has the power to stop us!"

"Don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?" Angemon replied.

"Don't you regret all of the people's you've killed?" Ace agreed.

"We have no need."

"We regret nothing. Nightmare Claw-!"

"Heaven's Charge!"

The ring sent rainbow energy through the air, paralyzing their enemies as Courageous Tawny opened her eyes…

"Are you alright?" Leo worried.

"I'm…fine. My strength is coming back…"

"Angewomon and Kitty are giving us power to fight." Friendly Fang realized.

"Then let's give them some back. So we can be rid of Midnight and Myotismon once and for all!" Loving Talon replied.

"Let's do it!" Reliable Trickster agreed.

Pure Angel held up her katana as everyone readied themselves…

"Healing Knowledge!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Rumbling Sincerity!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Reliable Hammer!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Crushing Friendship!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Swirling Love!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Blazing Courage!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Eternal Hope!"

"Hand of Fate!"

As the attacks converged either in Angewomon's golden ring or on Pure Angel's blade, the turtles and Leatherhead were stunned into silence…

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Eternal Light!"

Blade glowing as Angewomon pulled the bow taut, the youngest Digidestined rushed forward.

Her blade pierced Midnight's chest at the same moment the arrow did the same to Myotismon…

They vanished in a burst of light, and everything fell silent, as if the world was holding its breath.

Looking towards the other Digidestined, Pure Angel smiled sweetly.

"How was I?"

"You were great, Kitty." Courageous Tawny assured, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey, where'd Shredder go?" Mikey wondered, looking completely around.

The Shredder and Hun were gone, as were the Foot Ninja…

"Good riddance." Friendly Fang stated.

"I say we get the bubble-jelly OUT of here!"

No one disagreed, and the flying Digimon helped lift everyone to the streets below.

Once everyone had disembarked, the transformations reversed as they always did.

Mel, hugging Tanemon to her chest, sat down on an abandoned car, eyes unfocused.

Seeing the others embracing with their own loved ones made her heart ache…

"Mel?"

Looking down as TJ in mild surprise, the brunette tried to smile.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…Would a hug make you feel any better?"

"…Yeah…Thanks, TJ."

Embracing the young teen, she almost jumped as the others joined in. Tonya watched as her friends hugged, smiling softly before turning to Leo.

"Guess a hug won't make you feel any better, huh?"

"…"

Pulling the redhead into a passionate kiss, they didn't separate until the need for air became too great…

"I'm just glad you're alright…"

Smile growing, she wrapped her arms around his neck…

"At least you know I'll never try that again…"

"…You will…"

He smiled in return, nuzzling her cheek…

"You just won't get hurt next time…"

"Um…guys?"

All eyes turned to Kitty, who was holding Gatomon in her arms as she stared upwards.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy wondered, gripping Don's hand.

"The fog…It's not going away."

Stunned, everyone looked upwards…

"Oh MONKEY FRIES…"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Steph questioned, locking eyes with Mikey.

"We keep fighting." Meg replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This battle isn't over yet."


	41. Chapter 41

"Me-Me?"

Anthony looked to his sister, as if he understood that something wasn't quite right…

Lifting him into her arms, Mel tried to soothe her young brother.

"Don't you worry, Ant. Everything will turn out fine."

Lizzy picked up her own siblings, rubbing their backs and humming a lullaby as Steph sat down on an abandoned car.

Yokomon looked up at her in concern, and Angie leaned on the bumper beside her.

"…Are you worried, Stephie?"

"…A bit…"

Smiling slightly, she ruffled the six year old's hair.

"But you don't have to. I'm sure we can handle this."

After a moment, Angie nodded, leaning into her sister's side…

Meg was glaring up at the sky, a bit frustrated with this long battle against Myotismon and Midnight, as Gabumon nudged her side.

"It's like trying to keep my Aunt Valerie from around the pool…" Jenny whined.

"How old is your aunt?" Leatherhead wondered.

"Nine."

"…"

"Don't ask."

"What else is there for us to do?" Tonya complained, a hand on Agumon's head.

"I mean, they're GONE. We can't really kill them if they're already dead!"

"The fog wouldn't still be up if they were really gone." Leo reasoned.

"So they gotta fin' someone else ta beat up?"

"Someone stronger than those guys? Are you kidding me?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We just have to deal." Don soothed.

"After all, they can't just give up, and neither can we."

Lizzy jumped as her bag beeped, and she handed her brothers over to Don before pulling out her laptop.

"It's a message from Gennai…"

The other Digidestined were immediately crowding at the blonde's back, and the turtles merely waited to hear what was going on.

"Wonderful news, my friends! I may have found the way to defeat them once and for all!"

A window popped up, showing the worn brown stone of some sort of ruin, small symbols etched into its surface.

"Although this looks like a graham cracker, its actually an ancient text which I've translated!"

"What's it say? What's it say?!" Jenny questioned impatiently.

"'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats/The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King/When the clock strikes the hour of the beast/The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form AS the beast/Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect/And a miracle will happen/Please always recycle'."

Everyone blinked in confusion, Casey scratching his head…

"Is 'e serious?"

"You have no idea." Meg replied.

"That last part seems weird, but good luck!"

As the mini-Gennai disappeared, Mel straightened up, Tanemon in the crook of her arm.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know…" Lizzy admitted.

"He always does this…He gives up clues, but always withholds the most important information…" Steph grumbled.

"Can you figure out the prophecy, Lizzy?" Tonya wondered.

"I can try…It might take a while…"

"We can't just stand around here…We need to get some things and get to the community center." Mel suggested.

"She's right. We should be prepared for anything that might come our way." Meg agreed.

"Alright…We'll all split up and go to our houses, and meet up outside the community center in an hour." Tonya decided.

Everyone nodded, splitting off…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside of the community center with Kitty and Leo was getting nerve-wracking…

Fidgeting, Tonya checked her Digivice to find that it had nearly been an hour since they'd all separated.

'Where IS everybody?'

She had at least expect Meg and TJ to be back by now…

Having only gotten some first aid supplies, bandages, and food stuffed into a bag, Tonya supposed the others had gotten more.

"Ton-Ton?"

Turning her eyes to Kitty, who was holding Gatomon in her arms carefully, the redhead nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think mommy and daddy and granny are alright?"

"…I'm sure they're alright. We'll get them once the others get here."

The young brunette nodded, looking unsure, and Tonya turned her eyes to Leo, who was sitting on a car to see the others coming.

"Any sign of them?"

"Not yet."

There was silence, more waiting to frazzle her nerves…

"Do you really think they'll come back?"

Leo looked to her, seeing the slight uncertainty and fear hidden in her eyes…

"I'm sure whatever happens will be easy to deal with."

"…Yeah…"

Agumon leaned against her hip, trying to comfort her…

"Hey, guys!"

All eyes lifted up to see Jenny, who was grinning hugely as she ran towards them, Leatherhead at her heels and Bukamon in her arms.

"Sorry it took so long! Bukamon couldn't decide what food he wanted to bring with!"

"Hey, I LIKE Twinkies!"

Stopping by the car, the eldest Digidestined adjusted the bag on her shoulders.

"Anyone else here yet?"

"You're the first."

"Aw MAN…"

"Don't start whining just yet." Meg warned, walking up with TJ and Raph.

"We haven't gotten to the hard part just yet."

"You're such a downer!"

"Let's not start that again." The black-haired girl warned.

"Remember what happened last time."

"A little…"

"Let's not start another fight." Steph interrupted, holding Angie's hand and carrying Yokomon in her other arm.

"Do YOU remember what happened last time you two were at each other's throats?"

Meg seemed slightly embarrassed, looking away, as Jenny twiddled her thumbs guiltily.

"KINDA…"

"Just remember that before you go at it."

"Hey, guys!"

Mel's smile seemed anything but true, but it seemed to help her cracked heart to pretend the damage wasn't there.

Holding Tanemon to her chest with one arm and Anthony close with the other, her small backpack bounced with her jogging pace.

"Sorry I took so long! I had to get changed before getting all my stuff together!"

Stopping, she adjusted her cowgirl hat before bouncing Anthony up higher.

"Am I late?"

"No later than Lizzy, Don, and Mikey."

"It's not like Don to be late…" Leo fretted.

"They had to go to her house and the lair. I'm sure it's just taking longer than they expected." Tonya assured.

"'Sides, Casey's still tryin' ta fin' 'is lucky bat."

"An' I foun' it, thank ya very much!"

As Casey ran up, Mikey was jogging towards them from the opposite direction.

"FART ALERT! FART ALERT!"

He hid behind Steph, covering his mouth and nose, as Don and Lizzy appeared, leading Master Splinter and The Ancient One.

The latter farted again…

Lizzy didn't seem to flinch, though it was obvious it smelled bad, as Don pulled her into a faster pace.

"Everyone ready?" Tonya wondered.

The girls nodded, and she turned to the front doors.

"Ladies first."

As the eight Digidestined rushed in together, the mutants stared after them for a moment before following.

Bakemon and Razor were startled within…

"Lightning Paw!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

The In-Training Digimon jumped ahead…

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…GOMAMON!!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…PALMON!!"

The Digimon jumped forward alone to fight the Digimon and Spirit Evolutions, not wanting their partners to get hurt…

"Super Shocker!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Spiral Twister!"

As the guards disappeared before their eyes, they rushed past to the main room.

"Thanks, guys! Now come on!"

The main room was massive, made for plays during the fall and winter months, and full of motionless forms.

Jenny rushed forward first, seeing her grandparents and uncle first.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Sherman!"

Mel turned, spotting her own parents lying far to her right…

"Mom! Dad!"

TJ and Kitty moved next, spotting their own parents.

It was not that Tonya and Meg didn't care about their parents, but it was awkward for them to show affection.

Meg was jaded about her mother, and had not even embraced her favored father since she was a child.

Tonya had been too pressured by her own perfectionist parents, having taken the responsibility for herself and Kitty since her own childhood.

They loved their parents, but their upbringings had kept them from learning how to express it to the people who had given them life…

Steph stepped up to her mother and sister, eyes shimmering with guilty tears as Angie kneeled between them.

"Mom…Jess…"

Lizzy kneeled next to her parents and sister, eyes studying their faces intently…

"…I'll go with Raph to see if we can get through the fog." Meg finally decided, turning to head back out.

"Darlin'…"

If his own father were in such a state, Raph knew he wouldn't leave his side for a moment.

What was going through her mind?

"Wait, Meggie! I'll go with you!" TJ insisted, Patamon on her shoulder.

"It could be dangerous."

"But-!"

"Take her with you, Meg. You might need Patamon if anything goes down."

As the two stared each other down, their Digimon fidgeted anxiously and looked to Leo and Raph.

"You'd stop them if they started fighting, right?"

Eyes widening, everyone in the room was wishing they wouldn't pounce…

After a few more tense moments, and Meg rolled her eyes, turning away.

"Fine. Come on, Tammy."

Smiling hugely, TJ jogged to catch up with her sister, and Raph released a breath before doing the same.

Tonya rubbed her forehead, looking towards the group.

"We need to see what's wrong with all these people. Who wants to check?"

"I can." Jenny admitted.

"My parents taught me."

"Me and Leatherhead, too." Don added.

"See if these people are alright. I'll make sure the rest of this place is clear."

"What about the rest of us?" Steph wondered.

"Relax. Help Lizzy with the prophecy if you can."

Smiling reassuringly, Tonya tried to hide her own uncertainty with the whole thing…

"Everything will turn out fine. I'll make sure of it."

Agumon took hold of her hand, hoping to help her believe it, as she turned to head down a hall.

"Save your strength."

'I'm not sure what kind of battle is coming our way…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning back in the rowboat they'd managed to find, Meg sighed in exasperation.

"This fog is too thick. I'm surprised Jenny got through before."

"Her crest helped us…" TJ noted.

"Maybe it's a one-time thing…"

"HELLO, anybody!"

"No, like this. IF YOU FIND US, WE'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! EVEN CANDY!!"

Meg rubbed her forehead as Raph chuckled…

"Gabu, that's not much motivation…"

"Oh, okay! HEY-!"

Covering his mouth, her eye twitched.

"Don't."

"…Okay."

"We shoul' go back. Ain't nothin' ta see out 'ere."

"You're right."

Picking up a paddle, Meg paused, hearing something splash nearby…

"Meggie?"

Blinking a moment, she shook her head and started turning the boat around.

"It's nothing."

"…Darlin'…"

Looking up, Meg froze at the defensive look in his eyes…

"What's that?"

Following his gaze, the blue-eyed teen nearly bristled to see something disappear beneath the choppy water.

"…I don't know."

TJ hugged Patamon close, confused and worried about what was coming for them.

"If they're Digimon and Spirit Evolutions, we need to get back to shore."

As the boat aimed itself towards where she smelled land, something bumped into it from below.

Raph cursed as it rocked, and Meg locked eyes with Gabumon.

He nodded, moving to one side as Patamon took the other, ready to defend against any surprise attacks.

They were almost there…

"It's Gizamon and Dragonface!"

The dark-scaled serpentine Spirit Evolutions nearly knocked them completely over, and Meg smacked one across the face with her paddle.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

As they and their frog-like partners were knocked back, the front of their little vessel hit the shore.

Jumping out, Meg punched a Dragonface once it emerged from the murky depths.

"Get into the Battle Shell!" She ordered.

"Not wit'out ya, darlin'!"

Surprised when Raph grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the armored truck, she saw TJ run after them.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Gizamon were knocked back, and Meg kicked a rock towards their partners.

The door was slammed open, and they jumped inside, the blue-eyed teen dragging her sister in.

Once the Digimon hopped in the back, TJ closed the door with a sharp sound as Raph went for the driver's seat.

Gizamon immediately covered all of the windows, not allowing in any light, as their partners caught the wheels with metal pipes.

"Damn it!"

The engine fought against the holds, and wasn't winning…

Flapping and screeching penetrated the metal, and TJ raised her head.

Slowly, light filtered back in, and Meg's eyes narrowed in suspicion before she rolled down the passenger window.

Leaning out, and only half-aware she was giving Raph a good view of her butt, she looked up at the sky.

Black against the grey clouds, little shapes fluttered around…

"'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats'…"

Sitting back down quickly, she faced Raph in a snap.

"We have to go back and tell the others. They need to hear about this."

'The battle is drawing closer…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty hugged her knees to her chest, eyes half-lidded and watery as she stared at her parents…

"It's all my fault…"

"No it's not. You didn't do this to them." Gatomon assured.

She couldn't take knowing that her partner was guilty, blaming herself for things neither of them could control…

"If I had turned myself in sooner…"

"But you didn't know."

Taking the young girl's hands, Gatomon tried to give her comfort through the contact.

"You helped as many people as you could, and you helped me defeat Myotismon and Midnight."

"But…I wasn't able to stop him from hurting Tonya…"

The tears threatened to flood past her lashes…

"Because she was trying to protect ME…"

"Because she loves you. You couldn't have stopped her."

"…Maybe…But I should have tried…"

"The past is the past. We should look towards the future."

"…You're right…"

Sniffling, Kitty rubbed one of her eyes to stop the tears, and smiled slightly.

"We should save our strength to help the others…"

"Right."

Steph's eyes turned from Kitty and her partner to her own family, now that she was sure the youngest girl wouldn't cry.

Tonya and Agumon would be back any moment, probably stressed out past their limits, and they wouldn't need that…

Angie hadn't moved from between their mother and sister since the group had arrived, and it didn't seem likely that she'd ever move.

"Hey, babe…"

Mikey sat beside her, not really sure what to say.

He didn't want to make her feel any worse…

"Hey, Mikey…"

Leaning on his shoulder a bit, Steph released a breath.

"Do you think they're okay?"

"Donnie and Leatherhead already checked them out. They're all fine, babe."

"…Right…"

Biyomon climbed into her lap, cuddling into her stomach, as Mikey put an arm around her shoulders.

"…I never got to say sorry…"

"I'm sure she knows you are. It's a parent thing."

"Parents don't know EVERYTHING." She teased, smiling softly.

"Then you've never spent a day with Master Splinter."

"I guess so…" Steph admitted.

Leaning up, she kissed Mikey's cheek, smiling wider as he blushed, not expecting the action.

"Thanks, baby…"

"For what?"

"…Making me feel better…"

After a moment, he tightened his arm around her, resting his head on hers.

"No problem, babe…"

Jenny sighed, rubbing her head as Gomamon curled up in her lap…

"Are you alright, Jenny?"

Looking up at Leatherhead, she smiled, only half-true…

"I'm fine. Just waiting for them to wake up and yell 'April Fools'."

After a moment, Leatherhead lifted her into his arms, sitting down where she had been.

"There's no need for you to hide your worry."

"…It's just…if I start worrying, everyone else will start worrying more. I'm supposed to be the one who isn't affected by anything bad that happens to us…"

"…You don't have to."

"But I do. It's all I CAN do…I'm not as strong or smart or fast as any of the others…"

"That does not mean you should hurt yourself trying to be strong for them."

"I'm just…tired…" Jenny admitted, rubbing her partner behind the ears.

"Of what?"

"…Lying…"

Turning her head up to lock eyes with Leatherhead, she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"That's all I end up doing…Except with you and Goma-Goma…"

"I'm sure that you're just as amazing without trying."

Blushing at the comment, she nodded, lowering her chin to try and hide it.

"Thanks, Leatherhead…"

Lizzy stared hard at her laptop screen, fingers immobile as she read over the prophecy again and again.

She couldn't concentrate on it, her eyes darting to her parents and sister as Josh and Danny played between them.

'I wasn't able to help them…If I hadn't stayed up so late the night before…'

Don sat beside her, seeing the guilt in her eyes, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright, Lizzy…I'm sure they'll be alright once this mess is straightened out…"

"…Yeah…This is just part of the spell that's keeping the fog up…" The blonde agreed.

"…What's on your mind?"

Her fingers stopped on the keys, keeping the prophecy from scrolling across the screen once more…

"…I haven't seen my parents in so long…Would they recognize me if they woke up? Would they care how much danger I've been in?"

"I'm sure they would. You're special, remember?"

"Yeah…But…They just want me because I can still run the company when they're gone…"

Taking her chin into his hand, Don looked her straight in the eyes.

"They may not seem like it, but I'm sure your parents love you. Maybe they just can't show it."

"…You're right…"

Don smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

"I usually am."

Returning the smile, Lizzy pecked him on the cheek before turning her eyes back to her laptop.

"Then help me with this prophecy, won't you?"

"Nothing could keep me away."

Mel looked at the entire room, eyes glazed over in grief even as Tonya returned with Agumon.

'Arrow…I miss you so much already…'

Palmon was draped over her back, wrapping her arms around her partner's neck in a comforting hug.

Feeling the brunette's broken heart, the plant Digimon couldn't seem to soothe the pain.

'It's alright, Mel…The pain will pass…'

'When?'

'…I don't know…'

The green-eyed Digidestined jumped when her mother suddenly sat up, looking like an emotionless zombie.

"Mom?"

"Lord Myotismon, lord and master. Lord Midnight, lord and master."

She wouldn't stop repeating herself, no matter how hard Mel shook her…

"What's wrong? Mom!"

Soon, every 'unconscious' person in the room was chanting the same thing, and Tonya looked concerned.

"Another part of the spell?"

"Or part of the prophecy."

The group turned to see Meg, who was holding the door open for Raph and TJ to get in.

"The first part came true! About the bats!"

Leo looked concerned, turning to his brother and Lizzy for some answers.

"What exactly did it say?"

"Well…"

Scrolling back to the beginning, the blonde read carefully.

"'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats/The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King'…"

"And next is…'When the clock strikes the hour of the beast/The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form AS the beast'."

"Well, NOW we're screwed. What's the 'hour of the beast'?" Jenny wondered.

"Maybe the Undead King is Myotismon? He was a vampire…" Kitty noted.

"Oh great, so they ARE coming back." Steph grumbled.

"Six, six, six."

All eyes turned to Master Splinter and the Ancient One…

"Six seconds after six minutes past six o'clock."

"The number of the devil."

"But where would they be reborn?" Mikey questioned.

"…Where they died." Tonya realized, pulling her Digivice up to check the time.

"Oh CRAP…"

"What?" Leo worried.

"It's six!"

The redhead was immediately running towards the door, Agumon struggling to keep up.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble." Meg assured, following with Gabumon.

There was a moment of silence before Leo and Raph shared a look…

"…Can't let 'em 'ave all the fun."

"After you."

By the time they got outside, the girls were already pulling their Digimon into the back.

"Took you long enough." Tonya teased.

"Get in and let's go!"

Raph got to the driver's seat first, and all the doors slammed shut before he hit the gas.

Tires squealing, the Battle Shell bolted down the street in a cloud of dust and asphalt.

Meg almost flew back from the sudden movement, and caught Gabumon before glaring a bit.

"Could you not kill us on the way there?"

"Ya wanna get there or not?"

"I'd like to be ALIVE when I get there."

Tonya smiled knowingly, leaning forward against the passenger seat.

"Yeah, she likes him."

"How can you tell?" Leo wondered.

"Have you ever seen Meg talk like that with anyone she hates?"

Her smile grew as she saw he had no comeback, and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you can't pick up on our hints."

Blushing a bit, Leo looked steadfastly forward as just the tip of the Foot Headquarters came into view.

Tonya looked down at her Digivice, heart jumping…

"We won't make it in time!"

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly, and all eyes were locked on the building…

"Here it comes!"

The entire building seemed to burst open, and a large Digimon rose above it menacingly.

"CRAP…"

His partner looked like a bigger form of himself, like a werecat with red eyes and dripping fangs, wielding a massive double-edged sword.

"…Well, they got bigger." Meg admitted.

"BIGGER? Are you kidding me? They could STEP ON US!"

"We have to stop them either way."

After a second, Tonya nodded, opening the back.

"You're right. Come on!"

"Wait!"

But the girls were already out and on the asphalt, Digimon on their heels as their charms glowed…

"Tiger!"

"Wolf!"

The light was blinding…

"Tonya, Spirit Evolve into…TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Megan, Spirit Evolve into…FANG!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

That giant Digimon just had to turn around, and they were almost thrown back by the wind he brought up.

'It's like fighting Devimon again…'

'We can take them, Tawny. Don't worry.'

'Right.'

"Well, would you look at that!"

"Looks like the tiger-girl isn't the only one that can come back from the dead."

"Jokester. Demidevimon." Meg growled.

"We can't wait to see our new masters defeat you this time."

"Venommyotismon and Tainted Midnight will beat you up like it was nothing!"

Tawny lowered her stance, nearly baring her teeth.

Tainted Midnight was at least four times her size, and MUCH scarier…

"We can take them." Fang assured.

"…Right."

"Energy…More energy…"

"We're hungry!"

"Just wait, masters!"

"There's a whole city of people waiting for you at the community center!"

"Why don't we start with a little snack?"

"Gladly."

Venommyotismon easily breathed Demidevimon in, but Tainted Midnight leaped on Jokester and tore his throat open.

Blood gushed, and a gargling scream escaped him as they watched in astonishment and disgust.

"Oh my God…"

Jokester was being eaten alive…

Meg couldn't watch, looking away and holding onto her partner's fur, as Tawny turned completely away from the scene.

Hugging Greymon's helmeted head, she tried to absorb his comfort and drown out the horrible sounds…

"Koneko-chan…"

Turning at the raspy voice, Tawny almost threw up.

Blood was covering his face, and all that was left under his paws were bone…

"Oh SHELL…"

A hand was on her shoulder, and gold eyes flickered back to see Leo, who was glaring threateningly at the were-evolution.

Tainted Midnight seemed ready to pounce, and she snarled in retaliation.

Her crest glowed, as did Fang's…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Transformation of Courage into…Courageous Tawny!"

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Transformation of Friendship into…Friendly Fang!"

Turning to the turtles, the tiger-girl tightened her hold on her blades.

"You have to warn the others! They're going to head towards the community center and eat everyone!"

"But what 'bout ya guys?"

"We'll hold them off for as long as we can." Friendly Fang assured.

"Just GO."

Leo grabbed his brother's shoulder, pulling him back towards the Battle Shell as they turned back towards their enemies…

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Blazing Courage!"

"Crushing Friendship!"

The attacks struck with explosive force, and it shook the truck roughly as it aimed back towards the community center…

''Ol' on, darlin'…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of the community center, Steph tightened her fists as she saw Venommyotismon in the distance…

"They're holding them off. I don't know how long they can last…"

"We couldn't move all of these people, even if we had all week…" Lizzy stated.

"What are we gonna do? Sit here with a big sign that says 'Dinner over here'?"

"We can't possibly fight them…" Mel mumbled.

"We have to try." TJ insisted.

"We can't run. We have to destroy them."

All eyes turned to Gatomon.

"I have an idea."

"We're all in!" Jenny agreed.

"I'm sorry, but TJ and Patamon are the only ones I need to come with me."

"What? But you'll need us!" Mel insisted.

"I have a plan, like I said. But if it fails, you'll all need your strength."

"…I'll go, too." Lizzy replied.

"You'll need me to figure out the prophecy and defeat them."

"…Alright. But we should hurry."

As the two youngest Digidestined started running towards their destination, Lizzy and most of the turtles went to the Battle Shell.

"Cat!"

"Husky!"

The light was like stars further down the road…

"Katharine, Spirit Evolve into…KAT'S EYE!"

"Tammy Jane, Spirit Evolve into…ACE!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

The Crest of Light shone…

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"Transformation of Light into…Pure Angel!"

Flapping her wings, Pure Angel lifted Ace into the air to follow their partners.

The Battle Shell revved, and Lizzy stared at her laptop as she brought up the Digimon Analyzer and the prophecy.

'Please, lets get there in time…'

"Venom Infusion!"

The rainbow-colored blasts struck buildings they zoomed past, and Leo's knuckles went white on the dashboard.

'Tonya…'

They were within sight of the battle, and saw Courageous Tawny slashing at Tainted Midnight.

Metalgreymon was punched straight out of the air, and Weregarurumon tried to stop his decent.

Both their partners cried out in pain…

"Slashing Death!"

Courageous Tawny was thrown back by the force, hitting the ground in a tumble.

Friendly Fang snarled, rushing towards him with a raised fist, but he struck her in the chest with the butt of his sword.

Thrown back, she hit the ground hard and skidded on her back.

The transformations fell away, and they were sprawled out on the broken street beside their partners…

"TONYA!"

"MEG!"

Venommyotismon raised his foot, ready to squash them…

"Eternal Light!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Eternal Hope!"

"Hand of Fate!"

As the pair was blasted back, Ace flipped to the ground, standing protectively in front of her fallen friends.

"Leave them alone!"

"You're just big bullies!" Pure Angel agreed.

Leo and Raph ran to the girls' aid, and the blue-masked turtle lifted Tonya into his arms as Agumon shifted in pain.

"Tonya?"

"…I guess he DOES hit harder now…" She slurred, smiling weakly.

Looking relieved, Leo returned the smile.

"Tonya…"

Carefully touching Meg's face, Raph was almost scared to try and shake her awake.

She looked almost fragile, and he was afraid that being too rough would just break her into pieces…

"I'm fine, so stop looking at me like that…"

Looking up to see blue eyes, he half-smirked…

"Like what, darlin'?"

"…Like I'm going to break."

Lizzy stood back, unsure, as Tentomon hovered by her shoulder…

"Venommyotismon is a…Mega level?"

"Mega?"

Don looked over her shoulder, equally confused.

"I've never heard that one…"

"Me, neither…"

"He's a higher level than Ultimate…His attacks are Venom Infusion and Chaos Flame, and Tainted Midnight's is Slashing Death."

"It's like changing the rules in the middle of a game…" Tonya grumbled, being helped to her feet.

"We need to find a way of beating him." Meg replied, standing on shaky legs.

"Eternal Light!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

As their attacks struck, the two swooped out of the air to avoid any counterattacks…

"Eternal Hope!"

"Hand of Fate!"

Jumping up, Ace jumped onto her partner's back to join him in the sky.

"Your foolish attempts don't work on us!"

"We'll just eat you instead!"

"Angewomon, be careful!"

"Don't let them psych you out, Angemon!"

Don's eyes widened…

"That's it! Lizzy, what did that prophecy say about angels?"

Scrolling through the prophecy as quickly as possible, the blonde paused on the proper place.

"'Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect/And a miracle will happen'."

"So if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy…" Leo started.

"Who 'ave they been sent ta protect?"

"TJ and Kitty…" Lizzy answered.

"Our Digimon are meant to protect us…"

"Then who are their loved ones? Their parents?" Don wondered.

Violet eyes widened…

"No…"

She looked up, catching the eyes of her older friends…

"Their sisters…"

"What?!"

Leo could help pulling Tonya close, as if to protect her from the very thought.

"It makes sense. Unlike the other Digidestined, they have siblings that ARE Digidestined." Don reasoned.

"And this miracle might give them the strength to defeat Venommyotismon and Tainted Midnight."

Tonya looked back at her sister, fighting against Tainted Midnight, as Meg watched with an icy gaze.

"Why woul' 'ey shoot arrows at 'eir loves ones?!"

"They're not REAL arrows. They never are with Digimon." Lizzy assured.

"…I'll do it."

All eyes turned to Tonya, surprised.

"Tonya…"

"Miracles need a little faith, right?"

After a moment, Meg nodded.

"We should try."

"Are ya crazy, darlin'?!"

Taking hold of her shoulders, Raph couldn't help but try to shake the sanity back into her.

"Ya coul' be killed!!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Why?! For TJ?!"

"…"

Looking down in contemplation, Meg finally raised her eyes after a few seconds.

In a rush of movement, she kissed him with a burst of passion that surprised both.

Pulling back after a breathless moment, the teen could hardly control her breathing…

"For you, too…"

There was silence before Raph nodded, loosening his hold on her shoulders…

Tonya held Leo's hands a moment, nuzzling his cheek.

"Don't worry…I'll be careful…"

Nodding slightly, he kissed her forehead and loosened his arm.

Stepping away from the group, the two girls faced their younger siblings.

"Angel!"

"Ace!"

Both Spirit Evolutions stopped, looking back in confusion.

"We want you to tell Angewomon and Angemon to shoot us with their arrows!"

"They won't do it if we tell them to."

Ace looked startled, facing her sister in confusion as she put her shuriken on her back.

"You want us to ask them to SHOOT YOU?"

"You could get hurt!"

"You have to believe in miracles."

Looking into her sister's eyes, Ace eventually nodded…

"Right…"

"But-."

"Angel."

Turning her gaze to Tonya, Pure Angel's wings fluttered.

"Do you trust me?"

"…Yes…"

"Then trust me now."

"…"

Nodding her consent, the angel-winged girl turned towards her partner with Ace.

"Angemon!"

"Angewomon!"

"Shoot Meggie with your arrow of hope!"

The Crest of Hope shone, a beam of light making an arrow for Angemon…

"Shoot Ton-Ton with your arrow of light!"

The Crest of Light gave off a beam, creating an arrow for Angewomon…

Sharing a glance between them, the angel Digimon seemed to come to an agreement, facing the two Digidestined.

"Ready?"

Before they could answer…

"Tonya!"

Agumon hugged his partner around the waist, looking up at her in concern.

"You don't have to! What if you…?"

"Agu, you know I wouldn't take the chance of leaving you guys again. TRUST me."

"…I do…It's just…"

'I'm scared…'

'Be brave for me. Everything will be fine.'

Eventually pulling back, Agumon stepped away to give her space…

'Okay…'

'Thanks, Agu...'

Gabumon and Meg couldn't look away from each other, as if they were reading each other's emotions through their eyes…

'Are you sure about this, Meg?'

'…Yes. I feel it really will work.'

'…Then I won't stop you.'

Her eyes almost shimmered…

'Thank you, Gabu.'

Tonya held up her Digivice, staring at it a moment before turning her gaze towards Meg.

"Are you ready?"

"…Yes."

A slight smile crossed her face…

"Scared, Meg?"

"No…"

Her hand twitched a moment, the one not holding her own Digivice…

"Are you?"

"To death."

A smirk crossed Meg's face, and she took hold of her friend's hand…

"Then I should hold onto you, in case you try to run."

"Same to you."

Their crests began to glow as the arrows were pulled back…

It was like watching a scene in slow motion the moment the arrows were released.

No one could look away, not for a moment.

On impact, they seemed to sink into the girls and make them shine with blinding brilliance…

"Tonya, Warp-Evolve into…WAR TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

"Megan, Warp-Evolve into…METAL FANG!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

When they could see, Leo and Raph stared in shock…

"WHOA…"


	42. Chapter 42

Looking a bit shocked, War Tawny looked at her armor and spun her blade experimentally before grinning.

"NICE…"

Metal Fang gave some test swings from her own katana, and saw the clean slices it made in the earth.

Smirking a moment, she looked over her shoulder at the silent group.

"Was it worth it?"

"Definitely." Raph replied instantly.

"Ready for this, Fang?"

"Always."

The two raised their weapons and immediately went forward with their partners.

Lizzy seemed stunned, looking at her Digimon Analyzer in her headset…

"Wargreymon and War Tawny, Mega levels. Wargreymon's attacks are Terra Force, Mega Claw, and Great Tornado. War Tawny's is Heaven's Sun."

Scrolling down, she went straight to the next…

"Metalgarurumon and Metal Fang, Mega levels. Metalgarurumon's attacks are Metal Wolf Claw, Ice Wolf Bite, Giga Missile, and Metal Wolf Snout. Metal Fang's is Heaven's Storm."

"This is going to be good…" Don noted.

War Tawny pulled her sword back as her partner went straight for Venommyotismon…

"Heaven's Sun!"

A ball of fire built up at the tip of her blade, and the tiger-girl swung powerfully, sending it flying.

"Great Tornado!"

Tainted Midnight and Venommyotismon were thrown back by the force, and War Tawny jumped back out of range.

"FOOLS…"

"HUNGRY…"

Metal Fang pulled back her own sword, sharp icicles beginning to crystallize…

"We'll finish you two once and for all."

Rushing forward, she jumped onto Metalgarurumon's back as he flew by, aiming for the evil pair…

His secret panels opened seconds after the wolf-girl jumped off.

"Heaven's Storm!"

The icicles came in a barrage of spikes…

"Ice Wolf Bite!"

Tainted Midnight was pinned to the ground, blood flying, as his partner was frozen solid.

Landing gracefully, Metal Fang put a hand on her own partner's head.

"Good boy."

War Tawny grinned, leaning into her own Digimon's leg.

"Yeah, we rock."

A crack cut through the air, and both Digidestined looked up in surprise at the sharp sound…

"UH OH…"

Ice shattered like glass hit by a bullet, and War Tawny raised an arm to shield her face.

"Now you've done it!"

"We'll destroy you!"

"Venom Infusion!"

"Slashing Death!"

Dodging the deadly swipes, Metal Fang thrust through his arm with her katana and pulled it free.

Snarling in pain, he managed to knock her away, but War Tawny stabbed his shoulder in retaliation.

"Not so fun now, is it?"

Jumping back to avoid having her face slashed open, the tiger-girl almost bared her teeth.

'We need to finish this…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steph almost wrung her hands, seeing clouds of dust coming up around Venommyotismon's form in the distance.

Mel was crouched down, holding Anthony, Josh, and Danny close for some form of comfort.

Jenny was practically glaring, hands fisted, as her eyes stayed fixed on Venommyotismon.

"Jen?"

Blinking away the anger in her eyes, the blonde looked up at her partner, who had sat atop her head.

"Goma-Goma."

"There's only one way to defeat them. We all have to fight Venommyotismon and Tainted Midnight!"

"You're right, but…We just don't have the strength…" Mel admitted.

"If we're together, we're strong." Palmon assured.

"Strong enough?" Steph worried.

"There's no need to worry. If we fight together, nothing can stop us." Her partner replied, nuzzling her waist.

"Maybe…"

"Hey, babe…"

Dark eyes snapped up, catching a bright blue pair.

"Hey, baby…How is everybody?"

"I don't think they've gotten any better…"

Leatherhead stepped out as well, shaking his shoulders loose as he was followed by Master Splinter and the Ancient One.

"Any changes?" Jenny hoped.

"None, I'm afraid."

Mel's eyes shimmered, and she looked up.

"What are we going to do?"

"…We're gonna make sure there's a change."

There was a fire in Steph's eyes now, and it seemed to fuel her partner's own.

"We're not going to sit by and let the others fight alone."

"…Our parents have always protected us…"

Green eyes hardened to emeralds…

"It's time we did the same."

"Let's go and kick some bad guy hinny!"

Picking up Angie, Steph looked her straight in the eyes…

"Angie, I need you to be a big girl for me and stay here."

"Stephie…"

"Master Splinter, would you watch her?"

"Of course."

As she set the young girl down, Mikey gently took hold of her arm.

"…I'm going with you, babe."

After a moment, she nodded, turning towards the destination with purpose.

Mel stood up, carrying Anthony still, and pushed the three toddlers towards them as well.

"It's too dangerous to take them with us…Please watch them, and take care of our parents."

"No worries."

As she headed off with Palmon at her side, Jenny smiled and turned to Leatherhead.

"You coming or what?"

"You want me to?"

"Everyone else gets to have their boy with them, why shouldn't I?" The blonde joked.

"…Besides…"

Taking his hand in both of hers, Jenny blushed…

"I'll need you."

"…Then I'll be there for you."

Nodding, she led him after the others, picking up the pace as three charms began to glow…

"Eagle!"

"Rabbit!"

"Dolphin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Venom Infusion!"

"Slashing Death!"

War Tawny clung to her Digimon's back, swinging her sword at Tainted Midnight when he got too close.

"ANGEL! ANGEL, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The destruction was getting so bad the rubble seemed indistinguishable from the rest, and the turtles dove for cover.

Riding Metalgarurumon and keeping low, Metal Fang almost snarled as their opponent tried to jump on them.

"Heaven's Storm!"

As he was tossed back, blood spewing from his arms and chest, he swiped at the wolf-girl.

Metalgarurumon swooped up to avoid it, and Tainted Midnight fell to the ground below with a crash.

"ACE!"

Running along the cracked, broken street, Ace ducked under his tackle, slashing his stomach on her pass.

Landing on her feet, she looked back to see feral crimson eyes and blood-dried fangs.

Startled when Tainted Midnight began to chase her on all fours, Ace ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"ANGEMON!"

"I'm coming!"

The angel swooped down, and his partner jumped on his back before he pulled up sharply.

They barely avoided the crimson-flecked fangs…

"Thanks, Angemon!"

Smiling appreciatively, Ace's ears cocked towards Venommyotismon.

"We've got to finish this. They're tiring us out!"

"Don't worry, Ace. We'll beat him."

Wargreymon flew straight towards Venommyotismon, and his partner pulled back her sword…

"Heaven's Sun-!"

Tainted Midnight pounced, knocking her off, as Venommyotismon smacked Wargreymon downward.

Wrestling as she fell, War Tawny snarled, stabbing her sword into his thigh and twisting.

"Just DIE!"

His fangs sunk into her shoulder, and the tiger-girl elbowed him in the face to make him release.

Blood spurted a moment before she kicked off his stomach into the air, pulling back her sword…

"Heaven's Sun-!"

"Slashing Death!"

Her armor was dinged from the blow, and War Tawny hit the ground on her feet.

"Tawny!"

Swooping in, Pure Angel tried to block off Tainted Midnight's assault.

"Eternal Light!"

Startled by the swipe of her glowing katana, he made a monstrous roar before picking up a car.

Startled by the sudden display of strength, the angel girl was grazed harshly by the vehicular projectile.

Spinning from the blow, Pure Angel hit the ground harshly, and Angewomon tried to rush to her aid.

Venommyotismon threw some concrete debris, and it smashed into her back…

"Heaven's Storm!"

"Ice Wolf Bite!"

As the pair was stunned, Metal Fang couldn't help panting from exertion, gripping the base of Metalgarurumon's 'wing' tightly for support.

"Tawny, we have to pick up the pace."

"I'm working on it!"

Lizzy, hugging Tentomon to her chest, looked up when she heard flapping wings and rumbling footsteps.

"The others are here…"

"We have to help them!"

"…Right…"

Her charm began to glow…

"Ferret!"

Light spread across the broken terrain at Tentomon took to the sky…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Everybody, attack at the same time!" War Tawny ordered.

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Eternal Hope!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Eternal Light!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Heaven's Storm!"

"Giga Missile!"

The attacks converged on Venommyotismon's lower abdomen, and Wargreymon prepared himself as War Tawny faced Tainted Midnight…

"Great Tornado!"

"Heaven's Sun!"

Tainted Midnight was scorched, and Venommyotismon hit the ground on his knees, a gaping hole in his stomach.

There was a moment of silence, of a stalemate, before Venommyotismon was suddenly standing, laughing insanely.

"Oh crap…"

A strange black blob filled the empty gap, and a strange wolf-like head ripped its way out of Tainted Midnight's chest.

Trickster's eyes widened…

"Oh bubblegum horseshoe puppies…"

"Did you think you could defeat us so easily?!"

"We'll show you what true darkness is!!"

"Chaos Flame!"

"Wave of Disease!"

The waves of darkness smacked into the entire group, and everyone was sent flying away from the epicenter.

Bruised and battered, they could barely stand…

"We will devour all of you!"

Lucky Feet raised her head, tears shimmering…

'I'm sorry, Arrow…I couldn't stop him…'

Metal Fang clenched her jaw, claws digging into the asphalt as Metalgarurumon's cool metal soothed her feverish skin…

'I'm too weak to protect her…To protect my FAMILY…'

Talon flexed her wings, wincing in pain…

'I need to keep going…Can't stop now…Not when we're so CLOSE…'

Techie clutched her elbow as it began to heal, blood almost moving back beneath her skin…

'There must be something…ANYTHING…I have to think of something…'

Trickster almost rolled to avoid putting pressure on her stomach, tail flicking absently…

'If I don't do anything…Who will? This isn't over…'

Ace shook debris off her back, looking up with frightened eyes…

'We can't give up hope…If we do…All of this…will have been for nothing…I won't let it be for nothing.'

Pure Angel managed to get onto her hands and knees, holding her hurt side…

'If he wins…All those people will die…I can't let him…'

War Tawny managed to stand, using her sword for support, and looked back to be sure none of the mutant were hurt…

'This isn't over. I'm still here. I won't let him win.'

"I'll never give up."

A glow surprised her, and the tiger-girl looked down…

"My crest…"

Each Digidestined lifted them into their palms, and the lights formed a full circle around Venommyotismon and Tainted Midnight…

Beams came up, wrapping around each of the pairs' limbs and holding them in place.

"Go get those clowns, guys!"

"Ya can beat 'em now!"

"Be careful!"

"Don't be rash!"

Leo almost stood back, looking concerned and tense…

"…End this."

"Let us go!" The strange blob and extra head echoed, struggling violently.

"Whoa…"

Techie's eyes widened…

"TAWNY! FANG! THOSE MUST BE THEIR TRUE SELVES! ATTACK THERE!"

"Got it!"

The two Spirit Evolutions locked eyes, nodding, as they faced the restrained Tainted Midnight…

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon took to the air, ready to fight beside them…

"Heaven's Sun!"

"Terra Force!"

"Heaven's Storm!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

There was that moment of utter silence, a place where screams of death didn't penetrate and energy seemed to cloak the entire world…

Everything came back in a rush the moment Venommyotismon and Tainted Midnight disappeared, and War Tawny almost staggered in surprise.

"We…We did it…"

The transformations fell away like golden dust, and the redhead took a step forward in order to catch Koromon.

"We did it, Tonya! We finally defeated them once and for all!"

"Yeah…"

A smile crossed her face…

"Yeah, we did…"

Meg picked up Tsunomon, rubbing his head and smiling.

"Good work, Tsunomon."

"Thanks, Meggie…"

Kitty smiled brightly, picking up Salamon and hugging her tightly.

"We did it!"

"We did!"

"Toko!"

"TJ!"

The partners embraced joyfully, looking like they'd never been apart.

Jenny grinned widely, spinning around with Gomamon in her arms and laughing.

"HA! We ROCK!"

"Pal, we did it! WE DID IT-WE DID IT!"

"YEAH, we did!"

Steph smiled, hugging her partner close and almost shaking her in excitement.

"You were right, Biyo! All of you were!"

"Aren't we always?"

Giggling at the joke, the brunette almost yelped when Mikey picked her up from behind around the waist, spinning her slightly.

"AWESOME, babe!"

"Thanks, baby!"

Meg turned, feeling someone at her back, and was surprised by a sudden kiss.

Immediately relaxing, she pulled him closer with her free arm and opened her mouth to Raph's exploring tongue.

When they pulled back for air, Meg couldn't keep herself from blushing…

"…I suppose that means you're thankful I'm okay."

His arms go around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Means more 'an that."

Lizzy turned, looking around before spotting Don and smiling.

"You're okay…"

He embraced her in a rush of warmth, still looking shell-shocked from the suspense-filled fight…

"I should be telling YOU that…"

"I'm alright…"

Cupping his face, she smiled brighter…

"I'm a fast healer…"

Jenny almost yelped in surprise when Leatherhead lifted her up, grinning up at him as she cuddled Gomamon.

"That was AWESOME!"

Tonya was at peace, knowing that the danger was neutralized and her friends and their loved ones were safe…

Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling the redhead against a warm plastron, and she smiled.

"See, I told you everything would be fine."

"I thought I said that…"

"Well…Could we just say we BOTH said it?"

Chuckling, the blue-masked turtle rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sure, sure…"

"Hey, the fog's clearing up!" TJ exclaimed, Tokomon perched on her head.

All eyes turned upward, eager to see their first glimpse of sky since this whole mess had started…

Everything froze in that one moment when the fog no longer obstructed their vision, until Mel found her voice.

"What HAPPENED?"

"…PLEASE tell me that's not an upside-down world up there…" Jenny begged.

"Sorry, Jen…"

"…Oh NINJA-BUNNIES…"

Strips of this other world mingled with the night sky, flowing and ebbing strangely, and stars shimmered in the velvet.

"You've GOT to be kidding me…" Steph grumbled, rubbing her temple.

"What IS that? Another world?" Mel worried.

"Something must have gone wrong…" Lizzy noted.

"Is this another trick of Myotismon and Midnight's?" Meg accused.

"It can't have been!"

"We defeated them once and for all!"

"Then what is this?" Kitty wondered.

Lizzy pulled out her laptop, fingers flying as she tried to figure that out herself…

"It's strange…Nothing is picking it up…"

"What do you mean?" Don questioned.

"Satellites, radars, tracking equipment…According to them, nothing is going on in the sky right now…"

"Is it just an illusion?" Tonya suggested.

"No…It's not. They sent some planes up to try and get data…"

"And?" Meg probed.

"They never came back…"

"So it's as dangerous as my great aunt Cecilia with a sandal…" Jenny concluded.

"At least our families are alright now…" Steph pointed out.

"Right…"

Tonya sighed, looking up at the sky…

"Maybe this is just someone else…But it's still threatening our world."

An engine revved, and all eyes turned down the road to see the Ancient One driving a van…

BADLY…

VERY badly…

When the vehicle screeched to a halt, Master Splinter stepped out of the passenger seat while trying NOT to look shaken.

"It seems your parents are intent to find out what you have been up to."

"…They know, then." Meg concluded.

The back doors of the van opened in a rush as the Ancient One hopped out of the vehicle.

"We explained what we knew, but it seems they were only frightened more."

"What exactly did you tell them?" Tonya pried, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Tonya! Katharine!"

Looking up to see her parents, the redhead seemed to deflate, looking away as Kitty smiled.

"Mom! Dad!"

As their mother embraced the youngest girl, their father put his hand on Tonya's shoulder.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah…We're fine…"

"...You don't look fine. Tonya, what's wrong with you?"

Gold eyes hardened, and she pulled away from his grasp.

"Why does something always have to be wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine, so stop trying to take of me all of a sudden."

That seemed to sting, and guilt flashed through Tonya's eyes before she turned away.

"I can take care of myself. I have everything under control."

"You call THIS under control?" He demanded, gesturing to the surrounding destruction.

"Everyone's alive! And that's good enough for me!" Tonya shot back, fists clenched and eyes shimmering.

"Why can't ANYTHING I do be good enough for you?!"

Realization crossed his eyes, and even her mother looked up in surprise, guilt on her face…

"Tonya…"

"Why can't you just love me?"

When their arms wrapped around her, Tonya couldn't help but let the tears fall free as her heart finally let out its pain.

Leo stood back, watching with soft eyes, before Master Splinter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone has their own way of handling pain, my son. Hers was to hide it."

"…I wish she would have told me…"

"She did not wish to burden you as well."

Nodding, the blue-masked turtle looked towards the family hug…

Meg didn't look her parents' in the eye, merely nodding her greeting, as TJ smiled and hugged their father.

"Megan, sweetie…Why don't you say hello?"

Looking up into her mother's eyes, Meg shook her head, turning her gaze away.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Why can't you be happy for once?"

"I am."

"Then show me. Please."

"I won't."

"Why not?" Her mother demanded, looking miffed.

"You don't want me to actually be happy. You just don't want people to think you're a bad parent."

"Megan…"

The woman looked hurt, but her husband put a hand on her shoulder before facing his eldest daughter.

"Meg, you know your mother cares about you…"

"She's done a fine job of showing it." Meg replied, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Not everyone knows how to express how much they care…Sometimes, you just have to look for it…"

That hit a truth, deep in her heart, and the black-haired teen felt her muscles loosen in understanding…

"…Why can't she just say she loves me?"

"…Because she's afraid."

After a moment, she nodded, tears beginning to bud…

"…Me, too…"

Embracing both of her parents, she couldn't hold in the sob that had caught in her throat…

Raph watched from a fair distance, sighing.

'Knew she was just 'idin'…'

Mel was surprised by a sudden hug, and returned it to her parents in order not to fall.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Mel, honey!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"What made you try and fight that monster?"

"You could have gotten killed!"

Pulling back, she tried to soothe their anxiety and keep a straight face.

"I'm alright."

Smiling brightly, she picked Palmon up into her arms securely.

"I'm tougher than you think."

"But you're my little doll…" Her mother started, almost pinching her cheek.

Stepping out of reach, Mel glared slightly at the comment, and Palmon hugged her tighter.

"I'm not made of glass, mom. I'm sixteen, and I'm my own person. I'm stronger than you know."

"Don't you start talking like that-!"

Holding his wife's arm, her father looked at her with sad eyes…

"We just worry about you, Mel…You're our little girl, no matter how old you are…"

Emerald eyes softened…

"We just want you to be happy."

"…All you had to do was be there…" Mel admitted, holding back a quivering lip before embracing them.

Jenny looked up, surprised, to see her grandparents and uncle…

"You guys are alright…"

Her guilt built up uncontrollably, and the blonde embraced the trio the moment they got within range.

"Munchkin!"

"You had us worried!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

A little teary-eyed, she hid her face in her grandmother's shirt…

"I'm so sorry…I never meant to lie to you…"

"It's alright, Jennifer. You're already forgiven."

"I'm not talking about all this…"

Her grandmother had a knowing smile…

"I know."

Steph was engulfed in her mother's arms, as well as Jess's, and returned the gesture…

"Mom…Jess…"

"I'm so sorry, Steph…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"…It's alright…"

Her crest gave a soft glow…

"I still love you…"

Lizzy was almost startled by her own parents, who kept asking how she was.

"Oh dear…What will people think now?"

"As if she wasn't strange enough before…"

Looking down in something akin to shame, Lizzy was surprised to hear her older sister's voice…

"Leave her alone."

Both parents were startled by this as well, turning to glare at Marge.

"She's just saved this entire planet, and all you can think about is how her having a little bug friend will affect your image?"

They started to look guilty, and Lizzy hugged Tentomon close…

"And you wonder why I refused to run the company and follow in your footsteps."

"Elizabeth has never once said she didn't want to." Their mother defended.

"Have you ever bothered to ASK her?"

That caught them, and turned to stare at their middle child…

"Elizabeth?"

Mustering up the courage, Lizzy looked up to answer.

"I just want to be ME."

"…We're so sorry, sweetheart…" Their father admitted, hugging his youngest daughter.

"We didn't mean to, we didn't…" Their mother agreed.

"We were just so worried about the future…"

"It's alright…"

Don looked up at the sky, trying not to intrude on this private moment…

'Wait…'

"Lizzy…"

Turning towards him, the blonde nodded to show he had her attention.

"Does that look…familiar to you?"

Following his gaze, violet eyes locked on the world hanging in the sky, she froze.

"Oh dear…"

"What? Is it aliens? Is it a meteor ready to destroy Earth?!" Mikey panicked.

"I think that's…"

TJ stared at the world in the sky, eyes widening…

"Is that a jet?!"

Tokomon perked, eyes narrowing to see it more clearly…

"It's an airliner!!"

Every head shot up, watching the plane's journey across the sky…

Suddenly, the blinking lights dove straight down once it reached the edge of that world hanging in the air.

"It's going down!" Biyomon realized, flapping her wings.

Steph locked eyes with her Digimon, nodding, before running forward, charm shining…

"Eagle!"

The light startled the parents, and Mikey grinned…

"You go, babe…"

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Flying into the air, the winged girl led the way towards the diving plane.

Something buzzed through the air, and both looked up to see a familiar Digimon and partner…

"Kuwagamon and Arachnia!"

The large bug flew straight by the plane's wing, and it solidified into stone, causing its decline to grow steeper.

"Oh no!"

Avoiding the large red Digimon, the pair hit the metal, trying to keep the massive flying contraption in the air…

'It's too heavy, Talon!'

'We can't stop now!'

Flapping her wings harder, Talon strained against the heating surface…

'We CAN'T!'

The Crest of Love gave off light…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Transformation of Love into…Loving Talon!"

They had a better grip on the whole thing now, and Lizzy shared a look with Tentomon.

"Let's help them…"

"Right!"

Her charm shone…

"Ferret!"

As the light engulfed her, Tentomon flew up, ready for the evolution…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Taking hold of his ankle, Techie held on as her partner Digimon took off.

They were almost within reach…

"Watch out!"

Kabuterimon barely weaved out of the way of Kuwagamon's dive, and Techie leaned away from a swipe.

"Don't touch them!" Loving Talon warned.

"They'll freeze you, like the wing!"

"I'll take care of them! Electro Shocker!"

The attack passed right through…

"What?!"

"Kabuterimon, forget about them! We have to save the people in that plane!"

Watching their opponents disappear in the distance, he nodded, starting to fly up once more…

The Crest of Knowledge shone…

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Transformation of Knowledge into…Knowledgeable Techie!"

Taking a hold, they helped Loving Talon and Garudamon lower the plane safely, depositing it on the edge of the river.

Clinging to Megakabuterimon's horn, Knowledgeable Techie made sure the passengers were able to get out…

Shining silver eyes looked up at her, and the blonde blinked at the bold stare before smiling at the young blonde girl that had gotten out of the plane.

Megakabuterimon began to fly after Garudamon, and they reached the rest of the group in record time.

As the transformations fell away, the other Digidestined crowded around to get the details.

"What was going on up there?" Tonya demanded.

"It was Kuwagamon and Arachnia. They came out of that world in the sky." Steph replied, holding Yokomon close.

"And Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker went right through them…" Lizzy added.

"What happened to the plane?" Meg questioned.

"They passed by it and it froze like rock."

"I think I'm right, then…"

Don held up Lizzy's laptop, which had a news network showing pictures on the screen.

"Digimon and Spirit Evolutions!" Mel realized.

"…Then that place up there…It's the Digital World." The violet-eyed blonde concluded.

"…Um…Wasn't it right-side up last time?"

"…Does that mean the Digital World has gotten WORSE?" TJ worried.

"…We've only been here a few days…But there…YEARS have gone by…" Lizzy calculated.

"And it wasn't in good shape when we left…" Tonya agreed.

"So its problems have gotten worse, and are now leaking into our world."

Meg sighed, looking up at the sky…

"We just have to get back. There's still a chance for us to win." Steph assured.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Mel wondered.

No one spoke for a while, really thinking it over…

"I've got it!"

Group-jump and glare at Jenny…

"We could use our Digivices! They got us there before!"

Tonya's face lit up.

"You're right! We just need to try!"

Standing in a circle, they held out their colored Digivices…

"Come on…"

The screens glowed brightly…

"Come ON!"

Rainbow-colored light escaped, making a large column that went straight up into the world hanging in the sky.

"It's here to guide us." Meg noted.

"Then we've got to go." Tonya decided, holding Koromon in the crook of her arm.

"Tonya…"

Looking back, her determination wavered at the concern in Leo's eyes…

"…I have to go…"

"…When will you be back?"

A soft smile crossed her face before she took hold of his hand.

"I'll be back in no time. I promise."

Meg carefully took hold of Raph's hand, looking down and unsure what to say…

"I'll be careful. You don't have to worry."

"Ain't gonna stop me from tryin'."

Smiling slightly at that, she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's sweet."

Blushing, he grumbled in embarrassment as the wolf-girl hugged him.

Don carefully took Lizzy's hand…

"I know you'll be okay…Just don't give up on us, alright?"

"I won't…"

"Babe…"

Mikey caught her in a huge embrace, burying his face into her shoulder and trying to breathe.

"You won't be gone long, right?"

"Right…I'll be back before you know it, baby…" Steph soothed, rubbing his shell.

"…Leatherhead…"

Jenny put a hand on his arm, looking uncomfortable and unsure…

"I'm sure going to miss you…"

"I'll miss you as well…"

Pecking him on the nose, the blonde smiled brightly.

"I'll be back faster than Goma-Goma can eat a turkey."

"HEY…"

The column expanded of its own accord, taking in the Digidestined and their Digimon.

As it pulled them up into the Digital World, they saw their families and friends and felt almost guilty, leaving them behind…

TJ took hold of her sister's arm, looking sad, and Kitty could hardly watch.

"…We'll be back…I promise."

And Tonya was going to make sure everyone got back alive…

They were swallowed into the portal leading to the Digital World.


	43. Chapter 43

"Jeez, Goma-Goma…We've been searching for a while…"

"We can't give up, Jen."

"Yeah…"

Looking down at the charm in her palm, Jenny wiped some dirt off the wolf's dark blue sheen with her thumb.

"I just don't know why Meg left this behind…"

'None of us has ever taken them off…Not since we got them a lifetime ago…'

"I'm sure they're alright. Gabumon's with her, remember?"

'Right…He wouldn't let anything hurt Meg...'

Her fingers curled around the wooden weight…

'Not even herself…'

Gomamon climbed onto his partner's head, looking around again, before smiling.

"I see something!"

Spirits rising, silver eyes darted around like agitated fish trying to find food.

"Where?!"

"Over there!"

…

"That doesn't help!!"

"To your left!"

Turning immediately on her heel, Jenny raced towards the small cliff there, skidding at its edge.

Below, being gently slapped by the waves reaching for shore, was a battered white swan boat…

'The one Meg used before finding me at Digitamamon's diner…The one me and Tonya used to find Mel…'

The old thing had seen better days, but it was still lake-worthy.

"Do you think they're still around, Goma-Goma?"

"Definitely!"

Looking at her Digivice, the blonde released a sigh…

'Where are you, Meg? We need you…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wings flapping at a hurried pace, Talon glanced down at her Digivice once more.

'Still nothing…'

'Don't worry, Talon…We'll find them…'

Nodding slightly, she looked back to see TJ and Patamon clinging to Birdramon's ankle.

'Should I tell them?'

'…Let them rest.'

'…You're right…'

Worry was already gnawing at her heart, she wouldn't pass it on to a younger comrade…

'The Digital World is so big…How can we possibly find them all? It would take weeks to find them, and we don't have WEEKS!'

'Talon, calm.'

She just COULDN'T, not with all this weight on her chest, squeezing her heart and lungs…

'We will find them.'

'HOW? We can't possibly search an entire PLANET, Birdramon!'

'It's destiny, Talon. As the Digidestined, you're all meant to come together again.'

'But how am I supposed to believe destiny? We weren't meant to split up, either!'

'Destiny works in mysterious ways…You must not give up hope.'

Talon couldn't admit that it was already draining out of her…

"Talon?"

Looking back at TJ's questioning eyes, she forced a smile onto her face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think we'll find Meggie and the others in time?"

'…Should I tell her the truth?'

Dark eyes flickered a moment before the winged brunette came to a decision…

"We'll find all of them in no time, and then we'll help Tawny beat up Piedmon."

TJ nodded, smiling slightly, as Patamon clung to her shoulder as if he was about to fall off.

'I'll find them because I have to. If I don't, everything we've worked for will be for nothing. If I don't, both our worlds will be destroyed.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

War Tawny cried out, blasted in the chest by the enemy and feeling the pain of her partner echo through her.

An insane laughter followed her as she tried to stand, armor chipped and dangerously cracked.

The preying mantis Spirit Evolution cackled, his blade-like, extended forearms and hands looking deadly sharp.

"And I thought you'd be a CHALLENGE, little Digidestined of Courage!"

"Suck it, Predator…"

Lizzy, crouching behind a boulder with Kitty and Liztech, closed her eyes…

'This can't be how all of this ends…Not after all the heartache and triumphs and love…It CAN'T end like this…'

Even after they had split up, Tonya had never lost hope, had never ONCE believed they would lose to the Dark Masters…

Had never once doubted they'd reunite and end this…

Managing to stand, War Tawny locked eyes with her partner…

'We can do this…Just hold on…'

'I'm trying, Tonya…We can't keep this up…'

'I know…'

Fiery gold eyes glared hotly at Predator…

'We just have to wait for the others…I KNOW they'll get here in time…'

"Great Tornado!"

Piedmon easily avoided the attack, laughing to himself, as Wargreymon struck the rock.

Wincing in sympathy, War Tawny swung her blade at Predator, hoping to return some of the pain.

She missed, falling to one knee before piercing the stone ground with her sword to stay upright.

"Tawny!"

"Let us help you!" Kitty pleaded.

"NO!"

Taken aback at the sharp reply, the young brunette almost flinched, Gatomon's grip tightening on her clothes.

"But why?" Lizzy questioned, looking pained to see her friend being beaten down.

"You guys just fought Ladydevimon and Blooddemon…You need to save your strength until the others get here…"

"You won't last much longer!" Tentomon reasoned.

"We can last as long as it takes." War Tawny answered vehemently.

"You could DIE!" Kitty tried.

"…Dying once was enough to show me that I can't do this alone…I won't let you get hurt without a chance to win."

"…Ton-Ton…"

Turning to face Predator, War Tawny raised her blade as it sparked with fire…

'I won't stop fighting.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark walls had closed in around them, a gaping black hole endlessly threatening to swallow them whole…

Gabumon looked around in concern, feeling jumpy at every imagined movement out of the corner of his eye.

Meg walked on as if unaffected, blue eyes glazed over and feet tapping on the dirt in a monotone rhythm.

Concerned about her lack of reaction to their suddenly dank surroundings, Gabumon sped up and pressed against her side.

"Meg? Don't you think we should get out of here?"

"…Yeah…sure…"

Meg's voice did not have that familiar crisp note, that sense of finality anymore, as if she was distracted.

A numb feeling seeped into the bond like spindly dark shadows, and the Digimon took hold of her hand.

"Meg…?"

"…I'm a failure."

"Meg?"

Voice empty even of her normal self-restraint, she seemed…

HOLLOW…

"I always believed that Tammy needed me, that she couldn't survive without me…"

Stopping, the black-haired girl didn't even raise her head at the tug on her hand…

"But I was just lying to myself…Blinding myself to how much she's grown here…How much she no longer needs me…"

"You're her older sister. Of course she needs you. TJ loves you!"

She didn't seem to hear anything her partner was saying, eyes glazed over as sadness and loneliness iced over their bond…

Meg still remembered the look on TJ's face, how proud she'd looked once she'd made her escape alone…

'_See? I told you we could take care of ourselves!_'

The voices of the others streamed after, loud enough to be heard clearly over the cruel mumblings in the back of Meg's mind…

'_That was awesome, TJ!_'

'_You've really grown!_'

'_Guess you really aren't the little baby of the family anymore!_'

"I needed her more than she needed me…"

Tightening his hold on her hand, Gabumon nuzzled her arm…

"Meg…"

"I'll never be good enough for anyone…What's the point of trying?"

"Don't talk like that…It hurts…"

"The truth hurts…"

Darkness seemed to be closing in around them, like a predator stalking it prey, as her eyes dimmed.

"Nobody needs me…Nobody ever needed me…"

Leaning on the rough rock, Meg let herself slid down to the flow.

"My family doesn't even want me…"

"You have more than one family, and your friends love you!"

"I don't deserve to have friends…"

Black smoke crept across the dirt, threatening to consume her…

"Blue Blaster!"

It retreated at the assault, and Gabumon took hold of his partner's shoulders.

"Of course you deserve friends!"

"I'm not as strong as Tonya or as smart as Lizzy…as talented as Steph or understanding as Jenny…"

Tears almost filled blue eyes…

"Not even as optimistic as Mel or as caring as Kitty…as innocent as Tammy…"

He couldn't think of anything to say…

"I'm nothing…"

"You're MEG! That's SOMETHING!"

The black surrounded her, and her icy eyes looked dull and empty…

The feeling and life had been sucked out of their bond and left to die on the floor…

"Just leave me alone, Gabu…I'm just a worthless piece of trash…"

His heart choked, knowing she really BELIEVED that…

Gabumon's jaws clamped down on Meg's arm, and she finally reacted, pulling away with a cry of pain.

"Gabu, what are you-?!"

"Is there only one of you? Only one Meg in either of our worlds?"

Confused at the question, Meg nodded.

"Then why do you keep comparing yourself to everyone else?!"

The teen paused, unsure how to reply…

"You're YOU, and that's what everyone expects and LOVES about you!!"

"Gabu…"

'He…CARES…'

The vicious voices were lowering from the shouts they had been…

"No one expects you to be like Tonya or Steph or anybody else!! You're smart and selfless and determined, and I've always loved that about you!!"

"But…"

"What would Raph say if he knew what you were saying about yourself?!"

Biting her lip at the question, Meg couldn't talk through her closed-off throat…

"And what do you think about me?! I've waited my entire life to see you!!"

"G-Gabu…"

The fire was dwindling, and the Digimon released a breath as his energy seemed to drain.

"…If you want me to leave, I will. Because I want you to be happy. But only if you REALLY want me to."

Eyes shimmering, Meg couldn't move for a moment, her thoughts were so conflicted…

'_He's lying._'

'Never.'

'_No one cares about you._'

'Gabu wouldn't lie.'

'_You want to be alone._'

"I don't!"

Movement returned in a rush, and she immediately held her partner close, the tears on the edge of release…

"I don't want to be alone, Gabu…No more…"

Embracing her, he let the liquid seep into his shoulder and rested his head on hers.

"You're worth something because you're YOU, Meg…I could never ask for a better partner and friend…"

Breath hitching, she shuddered as the tears came out more forcefully…

"I'm so sorry, Gabu…I just…"

Pulling back, her eyes seemed to start filling up with something other than tears…

"I didn't mean to push you away…It's just…ever since my family split up…"

Meg managed to pull herself together emotionally…

"I've never felt more alone…Especially after my mother…So I just locked myself up inside so no one could see the real me…"

A shudder…

"Then the voices started…and I just couldn't tell anyone…They made me feel…VULNERABLE…"

Her hands clenched as the black-haired teen pulled away from him…

"If I was going to be alone, I wanted to be strong…But…"

Gabumon couldn't take it…

His partner looked so SAD…

"All I ever wanted to do was cry…"

"Meg…"

"I hate being alone, Gabu…"

"You're never alone, never!" Gabumon assured, hugging Meg around the torso and closing his eyes to hold back the tears.

"Cry all you want, it won't make me think any less of you!"

The liquid sadness poured out unbidden, and a sob escaped her heart.

"You can depend on me just as much as I depend on you…I'll never leave you…"

Nodding, Meg smiled slightly, managing to pull her Digimon closer and stand.

"…I can't believe I didn't notice…"

"Notice what?"

"You've been with me this whole time…I've never really been alone…"

"Of course not. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"I never thought someone would follow me to a place like this…But you're here, and it means so much to me, Gabu…"

"Aw, Meg…"

"I have my family and friends…and so many people that care about me…I'm not alone…"

'I'm not.'

The voices were dying down, now just a faint thrumming, and Gabumon smiled as he felt them recede…

The darkness pulled away, and Meg smiled, standing up with Gabumon in her arms, and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Gabu."

"No problem."

Looking over her shoulder, Gabumon tensed, bristling enough to catch her attention.

Turning to face whatever was upsetting him, blue eyes widened at the vortex of shadows in the air.

"What's that?"

"It was around you…Whenever you talked about being alone, it got bigger…"

"…I think I know what it is."

"Really? What?"

"…It's the darkness that was in my heart. My loneliness. It would have consumed me if I had not taken notice of it."

"Consumed you? It would have eaten you for dinner?"

"No, not like that. It would have taken over my entire life. I've been carrying it so long, I feel so weightless."

"Because you're not alone. You never were and never will be."

"Because of you. I promise, I'll be the best friend I can manage for you."

"But, Meg…"

"What?"

"You already are."

Smiling slightly at the sweet reply, she nuzzled his cheek.

"Best friends forever?"

"You had to ask?"

Gabumon grinned.

"And if you ever need to talk, I'm all ears!"

"…Fine. Only with you."

The voices died, and the cave shattered, leaving them in a barren shoreline.

Confused, Meg looked around as she put down Gabumon, turning a bit to get a better view.

"We must have been caught in that cave for a while…"

"HEY, GUYS!!!"

Facing the shout, she quirked an eyebrow at Jenny, who was running up with Gomamon clinging desperately to her shoulder.

"DANG, Meg! You're a hard girl to find!" The blonde mock-whined once within arm's reach.

"What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"About that…"

Jenny smiled sheepishly, toeing the ground almost shyly.

"You see, me and Mel split off from the others a bit after you did, and I split off from her and some of our friends to find you."

"What for?"

"Well, because we need you to fight the last Dark Masters. And…"

Rooting through her pockets, she finally pulled out the dark blue charm, smiling cheekily.

"You forgot this when you went on your little boat trip. Elecmon found it with his partner."

"…Thanks."

Accepting the small wooden wolf, Meg stared at it a moment before hanging it around her neck.

"Aw, don't mention it. What are friends for?"

Before anything could be said, a scream cut through the air…

Jenny perked, startled.

"Was that…Steph?"

More shouts, echoing off the rocks…

"Tammy…"

Both Digidestined shared a quick look before running towards the source.

Meg easily outpaced her friend in her worry, and Gabumon struggled to keep up as boulders began to come up on both sides.

"TAMMY!"

…

"MEGGIE!!!"

A shape appeared a bit beyond their vision because of the up-slope terrain, but the blue-eyed Digidestined knew who it was.

Speeding up, she only stopped when TJ ran into her stomach, hugging tightly.

"I thought it would take forever to find you!"

"It's alright, Tammy. I'm here."

"What happened?" Jenny wondered.

"I came with Stephie, and she just got dragged into this hole in the ground!"

"What hole?" Meg questioned, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"It's over here!"

Tugging her sister towards the site, TJ pointed out the gaping mouth in the rock ahead.

"Steph's down there? I feel bad for her…"

"Is Biyomon with her?"

"Yeah..." Patamon answered.

Sharing a look with Gabumon, Meg crouched down to her sister's level, taking hold of the young teen's shoulders.

"We're going down after them, but I need you to be brave for me. Don't show any fear, alright?"

After a moment, TJ nodded, hugging Patamon to her chest.

"You too, Jenny."

"On it!"

Meg noticed her sister studying her eyes, and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"You look…different, somehow."

"We'll talk about it later. We need to go down there first."

"Down there? In the creepy darkness? With the DARKNESS?"

"Don't be a baby, Jenny. If you show fear, it will only cause the darkness to become agitated."

"…Right. No fear. I can do that."

Meg easily slipped over the edge, climbing down and looking up expectantly as Gabumon followed.

"We need to hurry. There isn't much time."

As Jenny, and then TJ, came down after her, the black-haired teen stepped and slid down the rough, uneven rock.

"Hey, Meg. How do you know so much about this place?"

"I was caught in one just before you found me."

The light was unable to reach them after a while, and Meg jumped to the floor of the tunnel.

Gazing up, she caught TJ when she jumped, and Jenny tossed her Gomamon before following suit.

"JEEZ, this place is dark…How are we supposed to find Steph?"

"Follow the tunnel. It's the only way we can go."

"…I knew that…"

Leading the way, sharp blue eyes scoured the area ahead in order to spot anything strange.

Mumbling reached them, and TJ tilted her head curiously, trying to decipher the words…

Then…

"Stephie! Stephie, what's wrong? Stephie?!"

"That's Biyomon!" Gomamon realized.

Picking up the pace without realizing it, the group turned a corner…

"Stephie!"

"Steph! Biyomon!"

The brunette was sitting against the wall, darkness pulsing over her skin and eyes glazed over in emptiness.

Knees pulled into her chest and chin resting on the joints, she shielded her lower face with folded arms.

Biyomon was at her side, looking concerned and flapping her wings.

"Stephie!"

"Biyomon!"

Patamon landed beside the pink bird Digimon.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know! She just started saying something over and over again, and now I can't get her to stand up!"

"Let us try." Jenny suggested.

Each of the girls took an arm or shoulder, pulling up and back with all of their might.

Steph didn't budge, and Jenny almost pulled a muscle trying.

"Hey, listen." TJ advised.

Everyone fell silent, and the mumbled words started to become clear…

"I have to find everyone…I have to go help Tawny…If I don't, our worlds are doomed…If I don't, it will all be my fault…"

"Hey, Steph! We're right here! Come on, girl! Look up!"

Dark eyes lifted to study her face, a faint spark behind the lifeless void…

"Jenny…and Meg…"

"See, it's alright now."

"It's not good enough…I have to go back and help Tawny…If I don't, both worlds…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself! It's not just your responsibility!"

Meg crouched down beside Jenny in front of Steph, staring deep into her eyes and frowning slightly.

"Steph, listen to me."

The brunette's head jerked slightly to face her.

"Your negative thoughts are creating negative energy. They're making a darkness in your heart, which created this cave."

Gabumon nodded, putting a hand on his partner's back for comfort.

"This dark cave is reflecting the dark feelings. You have to dispose of those dark feelings."

'So THAT'S why Meg told TJ and me not to be scared…We'd be caught in here, too…'

"…Those feelings…? What are you talking about?"

"We're not fighting in this war because we're obligated to. We're fighting because we WANT to."

"…But…"

"If you don't want to fight, you don't have to. But only if you really don't want to."

Meg sighed, never breaking eye contact.

"I believe the reason we've come this far is only because we really wanted to."

"…If I don't want to, I don't have to…"

"That's right. If you don't want to, DON'T."

"That's…I can't! We have to do this because we were chosen to do it!"

"Maybe we can't control destiny, but it must be because we can DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT that we're here!" Jenny nearly shouted, hoping to get through.

"…We can do something about it…"

"Doesn't that give you courage?" The blonde questioned.

"We can do something about it…That's why we're here."

Her eyes were brightening, and Biyomon felt familiar warmth coming through their bond…

"We can do it!"

Steph was alive again, and Biyomon smiled, happily hugging her partner as the others stepped.

"I'll never let you do this alone, Stephie…NEVER…"

"You're not alone in this. You've got all of us, Stephie." TJ reminded.

"I know that now. Sorry about all of this…"

"Don't apologize. It's alright." Meg assured.

The cave disappeared, revealing a dark forest, and the group looked around in surprise.

"The darkness in your heart is gone as well."

"We can't just stand here! Tawny's waiting for us!" Jenny reminded.

"Right!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Death Stroke!"

War Tawny cried out, hitting the ground harshly, armor chipped and cracked dangerously.

A telekinetic blast of rocks struck Wargreymon off his feet, and he landed close to his partner.

"TAWNY!"

"TAWNY, LET US HELP YOU!"

"No!"

Grinding her fangs as she tried to stand, War Tawny glared at her young friend.

"Take care of Kitty. I'll be fine."

"You're not FINE!" Lizzy fretted.

"You can barely stand!"

"They'll come…I know they will…"

Picking up her sword once more as Wargreymon stood, she smiled almost shakily at her Digimon partner.

"Ready?"

"Not really…"

"Come on…"

Another telekinetic blast from Piedmon, and it struck both of them as Predator cackled madly.

Groaning in pain as she tried to feel her toes, the redhead blinked lethargically…

"Tawny, if I don't help, you'll DIE!"

"I have to take care of this…" War Tawny slurred.

"I can do something about it…"

"How can you do that all alone? It makes no sense!"

Kitty was in tears, hugging Gatomon tight as Liztech attempted to soothe her.

"It doesn't have to…"

"You can't handle this alone!"

"I can try…" War Tawny replied, getting onto one knee and using her sword to balance.

"Why won't you let me fight, too?!"

"Final Spell!"

The blast went straight for Wargreymon, and his partner rushed forward to help…

It struck her in the chest, and sprayed out to also hit her Digimon.

Chips and chunks of armor flew, and they hit the ground together, unconscious.

"TAWNY!!!" Both Digidestined screamed.

'W-Wargreymon…W-We can't…st-stop…'

'I-I can't…m-move…'

'…I-I'm sorry…'

'M-Me, too…'

Vaguely, she knew Piedmon and Predator were approaching Lizzy and Kitty…

'NO…'

"TAWNY!"

Eyes fluttering open at the faint shout, War Tawny turned her head…

'Fang…?'

"TAWNY!"

"WE'RE COMING!"

'Talon…Jenny…'

It hurt to breathe, and the tiger-girl shuddered in agony as Wargreymon shielded her with one arm…

'Wargreymon…'

'I won't let anyone take you again…'

'…I know…'

Fang swung off her partner's back, the ground cracking under her feet from the force.

Running towards her fallen 'leader', the wolf-girl hit the ground on her knees and pulling War Tawny from her Digimon's chest.

"Tawny."

A slow smile crossed the redhead's face as her eyes attempted to focus on Fang's face.

"I knew you'd make it…"

"…I'm sorry for taking so long. I didn't think you'd be so hurt."

"It doesn't matter…You still made it…"

"…You're a true friend, and I won't let it be in vain."

The Crest of Friendship gave off brightness, and Garurumon nudged Wargreymon's head as light escaped the contact…

When it died down, Wargreymon and War Tawny were completely healed.

Standing up, War Tawny spun her sword before looking down at herself in astonishment.

"I'm…FINE…"

"The power of Fang's crest must have healed you two!" Talon realized.

The transformations fell away, and Steph pulled Jenny and TJ to the shielding rocks.

Meg smirked, sharing a look with Gabumon.

"It's time for the fight of our lives, Gabu."

"I'm ready."

"Trump Sword!"

"Death Stroke!"

Her charm and crest shone…

"Megan, Warp-Evolve into…METAL FANG!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

Facing the attack directly, the two pairs readied themselves for a counterattack…

"Heaven's Sun!"

"Terra Force!"

"Heaven's Storm!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The attacks merged in midair, destroying their opponent's attacks…

"It seems this will be fun after all, Piedmon!"

"Indeed, Predator."

War Tawny growled, pointing her sword at the pair.

"You two won't be laughing for long! We're not gonna go easy on you!"

"Oh, now that is priceless!"

"We'll see how you laugh when I rip your throats out." Metal Fang replied, fangs bared threateningly.

"OOOH, a little bite in you."

"This will be fun…Clown Trick!"

Metalgarurumon, who had lunged forward to attack, was squeezed around his middle by the fiery ring.

His partner winced in pain, jabbing forward with her katana and slashing at Predator.

Laughing in that insane way of his, he knocked her blade off-course and kicked her in the chest.

With the wind knocked out of her, Metal Fang flew back and hit the ground on her back, skidding.

War Tawny wasn't about to let that go unpunished, and stabbed at the enemy's stomach.

He practically DANCED away, like a crazy drunken ballerina, and smacked her wrist so hard she actually flew into the ground.

At that same moment, Piedmon had brought up a large striped ball and caused Wargreymon to fall off.

When they got up, they were NOT happy…

Metal Fang had a look of murder on her face, and War Tawny looked ready to help her rip them apart.

"No more games."

"This is going to end NOW."

No one else was willing to get up, even to help them…

"I don't think so, little girlies!"

"WE'RE going to be ending this! Trump Sword!"

Some faded out of sight and others buzzed through the air, and they were immediately on guard.

"Metalgarurumon."

"I've got the real ones on my sensors! Wargreymon, War Tawny, to your left!"

Wargreymon used his arm guards to knock the blades away, and they shattered on the floor.

Swinging her blade, War Tawny cut two more in half.

"We'll take care of the rest. Heaven's Storm!"

"Metal Wolf Snout!"

Attack destroyed, the four faced Piedmon and Predator with renewed confidence.

"Your attacks don't work on us anymore! Wargreymon, lets do this!"

"Terra Force!"

"Heaven's Sun!"

Their opponents were struck heavily by the attacks, and hit the rocks behind them.

"Come on, guys! It's time to give 'em all we've got!" War Tawny shouted.

"Right!"

Jenny jumped up, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Let's do this!"

Liztech stood in front of the group with Andromon, looking serious.

"Wait."

"Something's wrong."

Piedmon held up a white handkerchief in both hands, and his partner crouched down like an excited dog.

"What are you doing? Asking for forgiveness?" War Tawny mocked.

"Playtime's over."

The four rushed forward, and the clown-looking Digimon threw it at them.

Metal Fang almost stumbled when it seemed to grow, and it enveloped them like a massive tarp.

Steph almost lurched forward to see electricity flying over it, and then drop down as if covering nothing.

"Tawny?!" Kitty shouted, concerned.

"Fang?! FANG!!"

Piedmon pulled the handkerchief off with a flourish, and Predator cackled as his partner held up…

"Key chains?" Lizzy stated, confused.

"Who turns people into KEY CHAINS?! You two are some messed up fuddy-duddies!!"

"Turn them back NOW!!" Steph demanded.

"Well, why would I do that?"

"They put up such a good fight, we HAD to add them to our collection!"

"Now, who wants to be next?"

TJ was shaking almost violently, but Steph and Jenny pulled her and Kitty in the opposite direction.

Liztech and Andromon herded them all in that direction, and feet pounded the ground in a frantic rhythm.

Laughter hit their backs, and Steph inadvertently picked up the pace…

"Into that cave!"

"Hurry!"

The black gaping mouth rose above them, and Kitty stopped, looking back at their friends.

"What about you?!"

"We'll hold them off!"

"HURRY!"

Jenny tugged her along almost roughly, the darkness encompassing them all.

"They're buying us time, Kitty! We've gotta move!"

Lizzy managed to lead the way through the pitch-black 'tunnel', her headset giving off a beam of light.

Stopping the moment the ground disappeared from her limited field of vision, the blonde held out her arms to keep the others from falling.

Lights came on from below, illuminating two trapeze swings and another cliff across the gap, a doorway above it.

"How are we supposed to get across?" TJ wondered.

"Me and Gatomon can help." Kitty offered, charm shining…

"Cat!"

The shine enveloped her…

"Katharine, Spirit Evolve into…KAT'S EYE!"

Tail flicking a moment, she waited for Gatomon to jump onto her back before easily swinging across.

"Gatomon, you can help them from the second swing. I'll catch."

"Got it."

TJ went first, Patamon clinging to her shoulders like a backpack, and was thrown into her younger comrade's arms.

Steph and Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon…

Lizzy had just gotten hold of the swing, Jenny ready to push, when…

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Go, Lizzy!"

Shoving with all of her might, Jenny cried out as she was completely enveloped by white cloth.

Gomamon cried out as his bond gave a painful spasm, and Lizzy was stunned.

"JENNY!"

Another handkerchief covered her, and Tentomon nearly fell as he flew to her aid.

"LIZZY!!!"

As a third caught him as well, Steph scooped up an aching Gomamon and pulled her only fellow Digidestined through the doorway.

'I have to protect them! I HAVE to!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, guys! We're almost there!" Sincere Luck encouraged.

"Right, Lillymon?"

"Right!"

"The fight's already started!" The Gekomon chorused.

"ALREADY?!"

The rabbit-girl looked concerned, fiddling with her Meteor Hammer…

'I hope the others are alright until I get there…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden beneath the floorboards of the next room, Steph tried to calm her breathing…

'Stay quiet…They won't find you as long as you stay quiet…'

With TJ pressed to her right and Kat's Eye to her left, with Biyomon at her back, the brunette felt the responsibility.

'I'm the oldest now. I need to protect them no matter what.'

Gomamon looked weak in her arms now, as if a part of him had been ripped away, and she couldn't exactly blame him.

The deeper the bond, the larger the void left by it when it was taken away…

Footsteps echoed through the wood above them, and Patamon cringed.

"It's useless to hide."

"Where, oh where, have the Digidestined gone?"

A sword pierced the ground, barely missing Biyomon, and another almost struck TJ.

Crying out at the unexpected assault, they scrambled to evade.

Cackling rang in everyone's ears, and Steph's charm shone…

"Eagle!"

The light came up through the boards…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The Crest of Love gave off its power…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Transformation of Love into…Loving Talon!"

Kat's Eye ran forward, crest shining…

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"Transformation of Light into…Pure Angel!"

Busting up through the wood, they stood proudly before a stunned Piedmon and Predator…

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Eternal Light!"

Slashing at Predator, the cat-girl knocked the preying mantis Spirit Evolution into a wall as Piedmon's blades were hit away.

"Wing Blade!"

"Swirling Love!"

A sword-arm smacked the winged eagle-girl, spinning and hitting the ground in an awkward roll.

"Death Stroke!"

The force knocked Pure Angel onto her back, wings sprawled, and Angewomon flew forward to protect her.

"Talon, run!"

"Go! We'll hold them off, Angel!"

"Angewomon…"

"Garudamon…"

They spread their wings, flying towards the nearest exit and picking up TJ, Patamon, and Gomamon…

A handkerchief completely swallowed Garudamon and Angewomon, causing the two to fall to the ground in agony.

Loving Talon regained her feet first, wings limp, and pulled the two girls after her, Pure Angel stumbling along almost blindly.

Her legs were numb from the electrifying pain in her bond, but the eagle-girl pushed on.

Once in a new hallways after some panicked turns, Loving Talon stopped, panting.

"Talon, are you okay?" TJ worried.

"I'm fine…Look, I want you to go ahead with Angel."

"But…"

"You're the only one who can evolve, and Angel's too weak to go on alone without Angewomon."

Crouching down to the younger girl's level, Steph stared at her seriously.

"Be brave for all of us, alright? We believe in you, TJ."

"…Alright."

As Patamon began to fly ahead, TJ took hold of her younger comrade's hand and led her after.

Looking to Gomamon, Loving Talon sighed.

"Go with them. They need you more than I do."

"No. I'm going to save Jenny somehow."

"…Fine."

Wincing as she stood again, the winged Digidestined turned to face Piedmon and Predator as they approached at a leisurely pace.

"Well, well…Didn't run?"

"How interesting…"

"We'll show you!" Gomamon challenged, a fire briefly sparked in his chest, and jumped forward.

Snatching a key chain from Piedmon's belt, he blindly threw it before a foot slammed onto his back.

Catching it, Loving Talon noticed who it was…

'Fang…'

"TJ!"

The young black-haired Digidestined of Hope turned, gold eyes seeing the flying key chain…

"FANG!"

Grabbing it out of midair, she stared in wonder at the small armored figure before facing the door once more.

Managing to push it open, TJ yanked her only junior comrade into the open air of a balcony.

Pure Angel was beginning to regain her senses, and looked at the darkness ahead and the height they were at.

"Oh gosh…"

"We have to get out of here…Can you fly, Angel?"

"I don't think so…"

Trying to spread her wings was a struggle in itself, but trying to flap them was nearly impossible…

"We'll have to find another way…"

The doors behind them were blasted open, and TJ immediately shielded Pure Angel as Patamon ducked to the ground.

"Pat!"

"Let's do it!"

Her charm glowed…

"Husky!"

The light startled Predator, causing his swipe to miss…

"Tammy Jane, Spirit Evolve into…ACE!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

"Stay away from her!" Ace demanded.

"We'll see about that, little pup!"

As Piedmon and Angemon clashed with swords and staff, the husky-girl was blocking Predator's sword-like arms.

Knocking his swipes away with her two hand-held shuriken, she kicked off his chest.

"Eternal Hope!"

As the shuriken gave off impressive light, Ace threw one straight at Predator so it would cause more damage.

It looked ready to make a direct hit…

When he moved at the last moment, evading the weapon so it imbedded itself in the stone floor.

The light died as Predator jumped up to stab her, and Ace barely defended herself with her remaining weapon in time.

Pure Angel ducked down to avoid them as they came back down, almost dancing around each other.

Managing to bring her wings up and around her, she tried to hide so as not to cause anymore trouble for Ace.

Stumbling awkwardly and catching her balance just in time, the husky-girl was JUST holding her own…

Catching one of Predator's 'claws' in the hole of her lone shuriken, Ace twisted in order to throw him away.

Jumping for her other shuriken, she had almost reached it…

"Death Stroke!"

Crying out as her side was cut open, Ace flipped through the air and hit the ground rolling.

Angemon flinched as it reverberated through him as well, and Piedmon struck him in the abdomen.

Getting up on her hands and knees, Ace held her side as blood leaked through her fingers…

"A-Angemon…"

"Ace!"

Pure Angel barely made it onto her feet, seeing Predator rushing towards a fallen comrade.

The memories of her own sister's death at the hands of an evil Spirit Evolutions raced through her mind…

"NO!"

Tackling Predator mid-rush, she couldn't even wrestle with him before being thrown into the balcony railing.

The pain in her back was almost mind-numbing, and Pure Angel couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat.

"ANGEL!"

Not willing to take that, not when she'd been given the job to protect her final friend, Ace was up and slashing at Predator.

Chinking the natural armor on his 'arms' and making paper-thin cuts on his torso, her chaotic technique was beginning to match his.

When they separated, they each had small cuts everywhere, even on their cheeks and chins and foreheads…

Panting, Ace had never been so TIRED in her whole life, even when they'd fought Tainted Midnight…

"Well, what do we have here?"

An evil grin crossed Predator's face as he held a sword-arm to Pure Angel's neck.

Adrenaline began to pump through Ace's veins, and she picked up her second shuriken.

"Leave her alone!"

"Now, now. Don't ruin my fun!"

Piedmon used a telekinetic blast on Angemon, who flew back from the force…

"Trump Sword!"

Feathers flew as he hit the floor, and Ace dropped to one knee as the pain jolted through her body.

"If you care so much…Catch her!"

Predator cackled as he shoved Pure Angel over the railing…

"ANGEL!"

Wide blue eyes met gold just before she disappeared from sight…

"ACE!!!"

Without even thinking, Ace jumped over the edge after her.

Wrapping her arms around the younger girl once within reach, Ace's mind raced to find a way out of this…

'What would Fang do?'

'_Tammy._'

Almost startled, the husky-girl pulled the key chain from her waist, staring at it…

'Fang?'

'_Don't give up. I know you'll never give up, no matter what happens. You have to hold on and gather all your strength._'

There was a pause, and the next words rang true…

'_You have to believe in yourself, because that's all anyone can do. We all believe in you, Tammy. But it won't matter if you don't believe in YOURSELF._'

'You're right…I need to believe in myself. I can do this!'

Holding Pure Angel closer, Ace was fueled with determination.

'If we die, our worlds are doomed. THAT'S why we can't give up! If we believe in ourselves, there's nothing we can't do!'

Her crest shone…

"ANGEMON!"

The Crest of Hope exploded forth with a wave of power…

"Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

A column of gold feathers burst up around them, spiraling around each other like shimmering blades…

"Transformation of Hope into…"

Large white wings came free in a snap, shattering the column…

"Hopeful Angel!"

Pulling up with her friend, her wings flapped powerfully to lift them safely into the air.

Settling Pure Angel on the ground below, the newest Ultimate-level Spirit Evolution smiled.

"You stay here. Me and Magnaangemon will take care of them."

Spreading her wings, Hopeful Angel flew back up to join her partner against Piedmon and Predator.

"You can't defeat us so easily!"

"Eat this!"

Magnaangemon cut the handkerchief heading for him with his large arm-mounted laser sword.

"I'm not hungry."

Hopeful Angel pinned the other to the floor with her trusty shuriken.

"We're not playing games anymore! Get 'em, Magnaangemon!"

He slashed at Piedmon's waist with his sword, cutting free the key chains and catching them easily in his other hand.

Kicking Predator in the chest, he flew back into his partner and sent both of them over the edge of the balcony.

Smiling triumphantly, Hopeful Angel hugged her partner's side, tail wagging.

"We did it, Magnaangemon!"

"We did. Come on, Hope. It's time to bring back our friends."

Nodding, she spread her wings with her Digimon and both flew down to rejoin Pure Angel.

Carefully, all three stood up every single key chain on a flat rock before the two Spirit Evolutions stepped back.

"You can bring them back, right?"

"Have faith."

Folding his arms, four of Magnaangemon's wings glowed like rainbows…

"Magna Antidote!"

There was a bright light, and when both angel-girls could see, their friends were returned to normal.

Seeming slightly confused at the change in scenery, they looked around before noticing their saviors.

"…Tammy, you evolved to Ultimate."

Smiling proudly, Hopeful Angel nodded, hugging her older sister.

"All I had to do was believe in myself!"

"Are you alright, Angel?" Angewomon worried, holding her partner close.

"I am now that you're back…"

Jenny grinned as Gomamon climbed up onto her head.

"Well, this sure is a happy ending! What do you think, Goma-Goma?"

"It'd be happier if we had some cake…"

"Goma-Goma!"

Loving Talon shook her wings, smiling as Garudamon closed a hand around her seeking comfort.

Lizzy hugged Tentomon, trying to soothe him because of his remembered pain, as War Tawny checked her sister for injuries.

Once she made sure everyone looked no worse for wear, the tiger-girl relaxed, leaning slightly on her partner.

"I couldn't have asked for a better ending…"

"We can!"

Evil little Digimon and their partners burst from the ground, surrounding the group as Piedmon and Predator stepped forward.

Lizzy brought up her Digimon Analyzer on her headset…

"Vilemon and Stinky, a skunk Spirit Evolution. They're at the Champion level, and Vilemon's attacks are Nightmare Shocker and Demon Darts."

"There are way too many!" Loving Talon worried.

"Besides, aren't we missing somebody?" Jenny agreed.

"Hey, guys!"

A blur raced through the group of Vilemon and Stinky, knocking them away from the force, before it stopped in front of the group.

"Hi, guys!"

"Lucky!" Hopeful Angel realized happily.

"Don't worry, we brought the cavalry along."

Turning back, they saw the entire army following Lillymon towards their destination…

Ogremon and Poisontail, Meramon and Silverwing…

Frigimon and Bearclaw, Elecmon and Dragontail…

Unimon and Baggie, Gekomon and Stripes, Otamamon and Fluffies…

"All of our friends came just to help us…" War Tawny realized.

"That's what friends are for." Metal Fang reminded, smiling slightly.

"Right! Come on, everybody! Let's make it count!"

The two 'armies' clashed with tremendous force…

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Ariel Shocker!"

Everyone was fighting, and WINNING, against their smaller, more numerous adversaries…

"Pummel Whack!"

Lizzy and Jenny shared a look, ready to join, and turned to their partners.

"Ready, Goma-Goma?"

"It's time to fight!"

"Let's do it!" Both Digimon chorused as their partners' charms shone…

"Dolphin!"

"Ferret!"

Light came up in a wave of power…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The Crest of Reliability and the Crest of Knowledge gave off light…

"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Transformation of Reliability into…Reliable Trickster!"

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Transformation of Knowledge into…Knowledgeable Techie!"

They ran straight into the battlefield…

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Reliable Hammer!"

Piedmon and Predator decided it was time to join in…

"Trump Sword!"

"Death Stroke!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Healing Knowledge!"

Having neutralized the attack, Knowledgeable Techie smiled.

"Great job, Megakabuterimon!"

"Now it's our turn! Rumbling Sincerity!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Piedmon and Predator avoided the attacks, the former throwing a handkerchief at the rabbit-girl and her partner.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The cloth was torn, falling harmlessly to the ground, and they faced Pure Angel, who held her katana up warningly.

"That's enough out of you two! Swirling Love!"

"Wing Blade!"

Vilemon and Stinky's were hurt in the crossfire, and the two jokesters were flung back.

"Gate of Destiny!"

When it opened, Vilemon and their partners were being sucked in, and Hopeful Angel grinned.

"Alright! Just knock them in, guys!"

Both Mega-level partners faced Piedmon and Predator…

"Gladly."

"After you, Fang?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Both raised their swords, rushing forward with their partners…

"Heaven's Sun!"

"Heaven's Storm!"

"Terra Force!"

"Giga Missile!"

Once the golden gate closed on them, it disintegrated and showered the mountain with stardust.

"Now the Digital World should return to normal…" Loving Talon concluded, looking relieved.

"It's over…" Knowledgeable Techie breathed, as if unable to believe it.

Their friends had to leave, most likely to return to their restored homes, and the Digidestined waved goodbye.

Once they were gone, Knowledgeable Techie almost jumped as a message came up on her headset.

"I've got a message from Gennai on my laptop…"

Opening it and clicking through, up came Mini-Gennai.

"Maybe he wants to throw us a parade!" Reliable Trickster joked.

"Or maybe he forgot to tell us something important…AGAIN…" War Tawny noted.

"…He says that the Dark Masters aren't the real enemy…"

"…What?"

Even Metal Fang was stunned…

"Then who's the real enemy?" Sincere Luck worried.

"It's the very thing that CREATED the Dark Masters…and it caused the distortions in the Digital World…"

"Still, who is it-?"

Pure Angel was cut off when the ground rumbled and shook beneath their feet, the sky darkening ominously.

Rock split open and spikes rose, and when it stopped, the world looked like they hadn't just defeated Piedmon and Predator…

"Oh NUTTY-DOGS…"

"This CAN'T be good." Metal Fang agreed.

Hopeful Angel spread her wings anxiously, shaking her wings…

"I've got a BAD feeling about this…"

Suddenly, darkness ate the entire mountain under their feet, sending the startled Digidestined and Digimon down into a void.

Tumbling head over heels, they shouted in surprise until everyone stopped in midair, immediately clinging to their Digimon.

"At least we stopped…" Sincere Luck pointed out.

"But where are we?" Loving Talon wondered.

Knowledgeable Techie opened her laptop safely once more, and a fuzzy picture of Gennai appeared…

"Aw, so you all made it safely. I hope no one needed a barf bag on the way down."

"Just tell us about this new enemy, Gennai." Metal Fang encouraged.

"I mean, we already beat the Dark Masters. What could be worse?" War Tawny added.

"You now need to defeat the very darkness that brought forth all of the evil you've ever faced in the first place."

…

"Tawny, I think that's worse…" Reliable Trickster noted.

"…Shut up."

"It came from the Wall of Fire. I found a legend about it in the runes on File Island."

"Wall of Fire…Like a firewall?" Pure Angel questioned.

"Possibly." Knowledgeable Techie agreed.

"Long ago, a being came out from behind the Wall of Fire. It's very existence caused a distortion, and threatened the collapse of the Digital World."

"THAT'S not good…" Hopeful Angel whispered.

"The Digimon knew they did not have the power to defeat this evil, and summoned the first Digidestined. They defeated the evil and saved the Digital World."

"Whoa there, fossil-man! There were kids before US?" Reliable Trickster cut in.

"And WE were brought here because something else came out…" Pure Angel concluded.

"There was something else as well. It also said that a great darkness would cover the entire Digital World."

"…You know…It's pretty dark…" Sincere Luck whispered, frightened.

"THIS is our enemy?" War Tawny questioned, looking around warily.

"In a way, yes. But I believe he has an actual form as well."

"He? Don't you mean they?" Hopeful Angel pointed out.

"No, I mean 'he'. Good luck!"

The connection was lost, and the screen immediately went black…

Closing the laptop and putting it away, Knowledgeable Techie looked up at her friends with worry in her violet eyes.

"I don't think this will be like any other fight we've ever had…"

"If those other Digidestined could defeat something like this, so can we." Metal Fang stated determinedly.

"It doesn't matter WHAT it is." Loving Talon agreed.

A dark chuckle filled the air, and all eyes turned to Reliable Trickster…

"What? It's not me!"

NOW they were concerned…

Looking around at the darkness, it seemed to close in around them like a ring of wolves in the night.

Sincere Luck almost felt like she could see glittering eyes circling them…

The chuckling turned to laughter, and Pure Angel clung to her partner as it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Mumbling soon took place of it, a low baritone that made their hearts shake…

"It's…saying something…" War Tawny realized, straining her ears.

"Yes…Listen to the lingering words of our regrets…"

"Regrets?" Hopeful Angel whispered.

"Who are you?" Metal Fang demanded.

A black cube seemed to materialize before them, each side opening outward like spikes and releasing claws.

The top side released what looked like a torso, and a cape billowed in an invisible breeze.

"Um…Techie?" Reliable Trickster hoped.

"One second…"

Bringing up her Digimon Analyzer, she searched frantically for this Digimon…

"It's…Apocalymon, a Mega level…No partner…"

No one could help wincing at that, knowing the pain of not having a partner to share a soul with…

"His attacks are Darkness Zone, Total Annihilation, and…"

Lavender eyes widened…

"Reverse Evolution…"

"So he's the one that appeared from the Wall of Fire…" Loving Talon noted, spreading her wings.

He chuckled, looking evilly grim.

"Do you find me ugly? Repulsive? It's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"Well…You ARE connected by a bunch of wires to a moon-sized cube, dude…"

"TRICKSTER."

"What?"

"It's alright. After all, we were the ones thwarted through the evolving process."

"We?" Hopeful Angel piped up, clinging to Magnaangemon's arm.

"Every Digimon and Spirit Evolution that ever failed to evolve during the entire history of the Digital World became part of me."

"It's inevitable that some species would be lost…If they can't adapt-."

"SILENCE!"

Knowledgeable Techie was startled and frightened, hugging Megakabuterimon's horn.

"Did you think that one word would put an end to this entire matter?!"

"What do you mean by that?" War Tawny demanded.

"Are you all insinuating that we have no right to live?! That you're BETTER than us?!"

"N-No, I'd never say that! I didn't-!"

"Such sorrow and grief has become our eternal fate."

"You're made from the sadness and darkness of all those souls?" Pure Kitty wondered, eyes filling with sympathy.

"We have been looking forward to meeting you, Digidestined and Digimon."

"Looking forward to it?" Sincere Luck piped up.

"While we were buried within a deep darkness of utter coldness and sorrow, we saw all of you. Laughing and playing in the light!"

His sharp tone almost caused them to recoil, anger almost like acid.

"Never alone, and never despised for merely existing! Why is it that WE deserve to live so, while YOU deserve all life has to offer?!"

Electricity built up around the cube…

"WHY!?!"

It was unleashed in a sudden pulsing wave, and it knocked all sixteen of them back with a sharp jolt.

Once she could feel the numbness fading, War Tawny righted herself and looked over the group.

"Are you guys alright?"

Everyone nodded, shaking off the shock, before facing Apocalymon once more.

"Why must we suffer so?!"

Apocalymon's claws dug into his own shoulders, tearing open flesh to reveal emerald flesh and blood…

"Why must we cry while you enjoy laughter?!"

Pure Angel felt tears, closing her eyes…

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING YOURSELF!"

"I can't watch!" Sincere Luck admitted, covering her eyes and crying as Lillymon cradled her.

"We feel as you feel, cry as you cry!! Who decided that we should be confined to oblivion?!"

"I…I-I don't…"

Loving Talon could find no words…

"We wanted to live and speak of friendship, love, and hope!! We wanted to use this body to be helpful to this world!!"

Even Reliable Trickster could not think of anything, could not show him how things were not nearly so bad…

"Does this mean this world has no need of us?! That we are meaningless?!"

The cuts healed on Apocalymon's shoulders, and Knowledgeable Techie rubbed her arms, remembering her own ability nervously…

"Then we shall rule this world, and force everyone to live as we have lived!! And whoever dares to oppose us will die!!"

War Tawny's knuckles went white over her blade as Hopeful Angel shared a frightened look with her elder sibling…

"May the light be cursed wherever it shines, and its protectors die!!"

A claw morphed…

"River of Power!"

It went straight for Pure Angel, and Angewomon turned to take the attack in her back.

"ANGEWOMON!!!" The young girl cried out, feeling the pain as well.

Another claw…

"Crimson Lightning!"

The attack swiped towards Sincere Luck, but Lillymon pushed her out of the way and took the brunt of it.

Yelping in pain, the Spirit Evolution went towards her partner.

"LILLYMON!!!"

"Giga Cannons!"

A third claw released power, and Loving Talon could not evade before Garudamon was struck instead.

"GARUDAMON!!!"

"He has the power of all the Digimon we've faced before!" Knowledgeable Techie realized.

"So we have to fight them all over again?! Can this day get any WORSE?!"

"We can still win!" Hopeful Angel shouted.

"We just have to work together!"

"We can do this." Metal Fang agreed.

"You underestimate our power! Reverse Evolution!"

The claws came forward, clasping onto and around all of them before the group could escape.

Down on Earth, they could almost hear screams…

When the claws released their hold, the girls had returned to normal, as had their Digimon partners.

"What the-?!"

Tonya looked around in surprise.

"He turned us back! No one said he could do that!" Jenny accused.

"What do we do now?" Kitty wondered.

"We have to do something…" Mel whispered.

"We can't win like this…Not against all the evil we've ever faced…"

"Don't talk like that, Liz!" Tentomon pleaded.

"We can still fight!" Gabumon assured.

"But you can't win at this level." Meg replied.

"We just need to evolve again! Right, Jen?"

"Right! Just go for it, Goma-Goma!"

"I'm a little hungry, though…" Palmon admitted.

"Shrug it off! We're going one more time!" Mel retorted.

"Just put some heart into it! We'll help! Right, Agu?"

"Right!"

"Get your charms and crests ready, guys!"

About to take hold of the two precious items around their necks, Apocalymon surprised them…

"Death Claw!"

Devimon hands escaped the claw, snatching the priceless charms and crests, destroying them with ease.

No one could speak, shock and fear filling their chests and blocking off their throats…

"How can we win now?" Lizzy questioned.

There was no answer…

"There has to be a way…"

Desperate tears filled Tonya's eyes…

"There HAS to be…"

"Darkness Zone!"

As Apocalymon's eyes glowed red, the Digidestined and Digimon began to come apart.

Starting from their feet, they broke down into infinite little pieces, the pace building up the higher it went.

Crying out in surprise and fright at the sudden action, they disappeared…

When senses started to reboot once more, the world was white.

Sequences of ones and zeroes slowly went through the air, constantly changing, but nothing else was there…

Except them.

"Where are we?" Jenny wondered.

"This is the World of Data…We're all data now…" Lizzy answered.

"Can we be put back together?" Mel worried.

"I…I don't know…"

"Well, that's it! We're done for! How are we supposed to fight Apocalymon as bits of DATA?!"

"We can't…"

Steph felt her throat constrict…

"We can't possibly fight like this…"

"So we're finished?" Kitty wondered, blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"I…We've lost…"

"It's all over. There's nothing more we can do." Meg stated, looking towards Tonya's defeated expression.

"Don't talk like that!" Agumon argued.

"There's always a chance!"

"We have to keep trying, Meg!" Gabumon agreed.

"How many times have we thought it was all over, and then won?" Biyomon questioned forcefully.

"Biyo, this is different…"

"Even if we COULD return to normal, we can't evolve without our charms and crests!" Jenny nearly shouted.

"No one knows how…" Lizzy admitted, sounding defeated.

"Liz, did you always know how to win all of those other battles?"

"Well…"

"Don't you see? There are a lot of firsts in an adventure!" Gabumon explained.

"We never knew what was coming before, but we never stopped trying!" Gomamon added.

"…You're right."

Jenny's face lit up, like a happy memory had resurfaced…

"Like that time we climbed up Infinity Mountain. I didn't know what would happen when we reached the top, but I didn't really care."

Smiling, she hugged Gomamon to her chest.

"I was with you, and we were having fun. You showed me my true self, and you helped us defeat Unimon and Baggie."

"Aw, Jen…"

"When we faced Megaseadramon and his stupid partner, I learned about being responsible. I couldn't have done that without you, Goma-Goma…"

Smiling, Gomamon nuzzled her neck…

"There were times I just wanted to cry, and times I just couldn't keep fighting, but…"

Mel smiled slightly, hugging Palmon to her side.

"I'm so glad that we became friends, Pal! Without you, I would have felt so alone…"

"Mel…"

"I feel like I've gotten stronger since I've been here with all of you."

"Of course you are, Mel. I've always thought you were strong."

"I didn't…Not really…Until that time in Toy Town, and when we fought Darktyrannomon and his partner."

Smiling brightly, she rested her head on Palmon's.

"You taught me that being truthful with myself is what made me strong…I can't thank you enough, Pal…"

"You're welcome anyway, Mel…"

"TJ…Until I met you, I didn't think I'd ever want to Digivolve. But once Devimon tried to hurt you and caught me too, I KNEW it was my time."

"Pat…I know…I didn't think I would ever want to grow up. Growing up meant facing the reality that my family wasn't whole…"

Tears filled gold eyes, and TJ wiped them away…

"But I realized that growing up meant being a better person, and help my friends. Growing up didn't mean losing hope. It meant believing in myself."

"Aw, TJ…"

"You're my best friend, Pat…You taught me that I have to fight for what I believe in. And I believe in this!"

Smiling, Patamon flew into his partner's arms…

"Stephie, you've always been so sweet to me…You made me realize what I'd do for someone I love."

"Biyo…You let me see how much my mother really loved me, and how to express my own love."

Tears filling her eyes, Steph hugged Biyomon to her chest…

"If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what I would do…"

"Stephie…"

"Liz, I never realized how sweet a person could be until I met you. There's no one else in the entire galaxy that I'd rather be partnered with!"

"Tento…"

Lizzy gave a watery smile…

"I'm just glad I met you…I've grown so much thanks to you…You helped me realize that I'm not as weak as I thought…"

"But it was thanks to you that we defeated so many enemies. Where would we be if you hadn't figured everything out?"

"I…"

"Even if you never look up from your laptop, we know you're there for us. Like you were there for me against Vademon and Swindler."

"…Tento…"

"I still like that side of you. All of us do."

She couldn't help embracing the bug Digimon…

"Meg…"

"I know, Gabu…"

Smiling softly, the black-haired girl put a hand on his head…

"I know…"

"We're unstoppable together, Tonya! I knew it from the start!"

"Me too, Agu. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have found my courage!"

"And without you, I wouldn't know what it was like to care so deeply for others."

Smiling shyly, Tonya pat his head.

"You're the best, Agu…I still stand by that."

"Tonya…"

"Besides, it's nice to know you'll have my back in a fight."

He smiled at her joke, nuzzling her stomach.

"We can't stop fighting now. If we do, what was the point of searching for Kitty?"

"Gatomon…"

"I searched my whole life for you, Kitty…I will always protect you, no matter what."

"You've done enough…I couldn't ask you to give up anymore…Not after…"

"I won't let Wizardmon and Arrow's death be in vain…I can't…"

Life seemed to have returned to their eyes, and the Digidestined's smiles were so true they almost glowed…

"If I hadn't met you…"

"If I hadn't come to the Digital World…"

"If I hadn't gone on this adventure…"

"We wouldn't be who we are today…"

"Because our Digimon were always with us…"

"Because our friends were with us…"

"Because we worked together…"

"We were able to stay true to ourselves and win!"

It was as if they were all connected, sharing the same thoughts…

"We have people counting on us down on Earth." Lizzy reminded.

"And Digimon and Spirit Evolutions in the Digital World." Jenny agreed.

"I won't let this whole journey be for nothing!" Tonya vowed.

"WE won't." Meg replied.

"We're in this together!" Steph stated.

"We won't stop fighting, no matter what!" Mel added.

"We won't let the hope in us die!"

"We won't let the light go out!"

A surge, courage and friendship and love bubbling in their chests…

"We'll fight, no matter what it takes!"

Light escaped the girls' chests, startling them enough to look down.

Two symbols were pulsing side by side, and Tonya immediately recognized them…

"Our charms and crests…"

"You don't need to carry them around because the power has been inside of you all along! Like your tiger spirit."

"Or your wolf spirit."

"Or your eagle spirit!"

"All we have to do is act upon the symbols of our spirits and our hearts! That's how we've evolved all along!" Lizzy realized.

"Not quite." Meg interjected.

"It wasn't the friendship inside of me that caused my crest to glow. It was everyone's friendship, and it gathered inside my heart."

"One crest is for everyone…And everyone's crest is for one!" Jenny concluded.

"Then the light inside of me is for everyone!"

The charm and crest symbols shone brightly…

"Katharine, Spirit Evolve into…KAT'S EYE!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"Transformation of Light into…Pure Angel!"

"And everyone's hopes are my hopes!"

Charm and crest symbols glowed in unison…

"Tammy Jane, Spirit Evolve into…ACE!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!! Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

"Transformation of Hope into…Hopeful Angel!"

"Knowledge!"

Charm and crest gave off impressive light…

"Elizabeth, Spirit Evolve into…TECHIE!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Transformation of Knowledge into…Knowledgeable Techie!"

"Sincerity!"

Illumination escaped her chest…

"Melanie, Spirit Evolve into…LUCKY FEET!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!! Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

"Transformation of Sincerity into…Sincere Luck!"

"Reliability!"

A burst of illumination…

"Jennifer, Spirit Evolve into…TRICKSTER!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Transformation of Reliability into…Reliable Trickster!"

"Love!"

Both symbols burst forth with energy…

"Stephanie, Spirit Evolve into…TALON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Transformation of Love into…Loving Talon!"

"Friendship!"

Charm and crest burst open, giving off a wave of power…

"Megan, Warp-Evolve into…METAL FANG!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"Courage!"

Her chest opened up, light spilling forth like a volcano…

"Tonya, Warp-Evolve into…WAR TAWNY!"

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

The numbers and whiteness began rushing by, and the world started to darken…

In a rush of sound and feeling, they were back, facing Apocalymon and completely intact.

"What!?!"

"You're going to have to get through us to win, Apocalymon!" War Tawny challenged.

"And we won't let you." Metal Fang added, swinging her sword.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!! How did you evolve without your charms and crests?!"

"You shouldn't underestimate the DIGIDESTINED!!!"

"…Trickster."

"Yes, Talon?"

"NEVER do that again. We're not superheroes."

"…Sorry."

"Now's not the time to fight each other!" Sincere Luck reminded.

"We need to beat Apocalymon!"

"And save the world!"

Knowledgeable Techie smiled at the two angel-girls, nodding.

"We can do it!"

War Tawny nodded, raising her sword as the non-winged Spirit Evolutions mounted their Digimon.

"Digidestined…"

Wings spread as the tiger-girl stepped onto her partner's shielded back…

"ATTACK!!!"

Immediately rushing into the battlefield, they went straight for Apocalymon.

A claw came towards them above, along with a second, and Reliable Trickster jumped to defense with Zudomon.

"Reliable Hammer!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Both exploded into pieces of metal and wire, and the dolphin-girl gripped her partner's horn in triumph.

"HA! Strike one, sucker!"

"Let's help them, Lillymon!"

"Slingshot?"

"Slingshot!"

Lillymon spun her partner in a powerful circle before releasing, sending her towards the two claws racing for them…

"Rumbling Sincerity!"

"Flower Cannon!"

As debris and smoke fell from the DNA-like chain, the fairy Digimon caught her Spirit Evolution.

"YES! We rock!"

Reliable Trickster tugged on Zudomon's horn, and he avoided a claw.

"Yo! Tawny! Fang! We'll take care of the claws!"

"You guys concentrate on attacking the head!"

Metal Fang nodded, tightening her hold on Metalgarurumon to urge him faster.

"Be careful!" War Tawny shouted, grinning.

A look of shock crossed her face as four claws went for them…

"WATCH OUT!!!"

Moment before contact…

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Eternal Light!"

"Shuriken of Hope!"

As they exploded, the four angels grinned proudly.

"Don't worry about us, Tawny!" Pure Angel assured.

"We'll take care of them! Right, Magnaangemon?"

"Of course."

Nodding, she crouched down as Wargreymon flew into a tighter formation beside Metalgarurumon.

Claws tried to close in…

"Reliable Hammer!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

They felt adrenaline rush as debris blew past…

"Rumbling Sincerity!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Garudamon and Megakabuterimon came in to shield their sides, Loving Talon spinning slightly in the air.

"You guys concentrate on attacking!"

"We'll protect you!" Knowledgeable Techie assured.

"Virus Grenade!"

As the small projectiles blew up around them like machine gun pellets, Loving Talon shared a look with Garudamon.

"Come on!"

"I'm right behind you, Talon!"

Both flew straight up, and the darkness made the attack seem like fireworks…

"Swirling Love!"

"Wing Blade!"

Apocalymon's assault halted as he dodged their strikes.

"Giga Cannon!"

"Healing Knowledge!"

"Horn Buster!"

The attacks were neutralized in midair, and the ferret-girl smiled broadly.

"Great aim, Megakabuterimon!"

"Aw, it was nothing…"

Explosions at their back as War Tawny and Metal fang left Loving Talon and Knowledgeable Techie behind…

"Swirling Love!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Healing Knowledge!"

"Horn Buster!"

Claws threatening to close in…

"Shuriken of Hope!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

A long snake-like chain blocking their path…

"Eternal Light!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

So CLOSE, but those damn claws persisted…

"Rumbling Sincerity!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Almost there…

"Reliable Hammer!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Gold and blue eyes flashed.

"NOW!"

Jumping off their Digimon's back, both raised their blades…

"Heaven's Storm!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Heaven's Sun!"

"Terra Force!"

As Apocalymon's torso and head disintegrated into oblivion, the group reassembled.

"What do you think NOW, huh? Are we too MUCH for you, oh great Apocalymon?" Reliable Trickster mocked.

"Just accept defeat. I've got a 'welcome home' party to get to!" Loving Talon agreed.

"There's nothing you can do to win!" Sincere Luck reminded.

That spine-chillingly dark laugh surrounded them once more, causing wings and tails to bristle anxiously.

"Did you really believe we were so easily defeated?!"

"Um…yes…" Hopeful Angel answered quietly.

"You have yet to see our final strike…We will not disappear quietly. We will take both worlds with us!"

A shock of fear…

"Total Annihilation!"

The explosion seemed to be shrinking in slow motion, and no one could move…

'This can't be the end of this…'

'I won't let this journey be for nothing.'

'We didn't come this far for nothing!'

'If he can explode, we'll just have to stop him!'

'There must be SOMETHING that we can do to stop him…'

'We WILL win! We WILL!'

'If I believe in myself and my friends, we can't lose!'

'I won't let him hurt everyone!'

A surge of emotion escaped their chests in a battle-cry…

"WE'LL PROTECT OUR WORLDS!!!"

A beam of light escaped each screen of their Digivices, and came together to make a shining cube around the spherical explosion.

It began to shrink, growing smaller, and the explosion disappeared into an unseen speck.

None of the girls moved, blinking in surprise, before smiles and joy fell over them.

"We did it!"

Cheering, the Digidestined embraced each other and their Digimon, relieved at the sudden lack of a threat.

"Hello, my young friends!"

Turning to see who was calling them, Knowledgeable Techie smiled.

"Gennai!"

"Centarumon and Blade!"

"It's nice to see you all again."

"We've missed you."

Gennai sighed, looking older than he already did…

"I'm afraid I have some news to share with all of you…"

"Gennai?" War Tawny wondered, looking cautious.

"Why don't we go check out Primary Village and I'll explain there…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring up at the morning sky, Leo almost fidgeted worriedly.

'Where are you, Tonya?'

They couldn't denied having been startled when a branch of the army came in to hold unrelated civilians away from the area…

But they'd explained themselves and their purpose, and Leo was just wondering what Tonya would think of it.

Raph was still grumbling, hands fisted as he paced, as Don fiddled with his own fingers.

Michelangelo was practically hopping around, energetic and uncomfortable, as Leatherhead stared unblinkingly at the sky.

"…They're coming."

All eyes snapped upward, the girls' families rousing from their silence to find their children or siblings in the blue expanse.

When a trolley car formed fully, growing larger as it came closer, silence fell over them.

It landed with a squeak of wheels and rolled to a slow stop, the doors opening after a moment.

Tonya stepped out first, Agumon on her back as she yawned, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Long trip…"

Almost laughing in surprise as Leo practically scooped her up and pulled her close, the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy to see me?"

"Definitely."

TJ and Kitty jumped out, cradling their Digimon, as Meg followed, making sure they were alright.

In a surge, Raph was already holding her, startling the black-haired girl.

Relaxing, she returned the embrace, smiling.

"I told you not to worry. I'm fine."

"Yeah, ya looked fine fightin' that big ol' monster…"

"We won, didn't we?"

"Whate'er…"

Once outside of the trolley, Steph smiled, patting Biyomon's head and looking around.

"BABY!"

"BABE!"

Running towards each other, they met in the middle, hugging enthusiastically.

"You're the best! I missed you SO much, babe!"

"I missed you too, baby. I really did."

As Mel disembarked with Palmon, Jenny swung out the door and looked around excitedly, Gomamon atop her head.

"LEATHERHEAD!"

Running towards him at top speed, the blonde jumped into the large mutant's arms, a smile on her face.

"Did you see that whole epic battle it was so awesome I was TOTALLY not scared well maybe when we disintegrated but we're fine now-!"

Cut off by a secure bear hug, Jenny took a moment to regain her breath.

"Yeah, well…I missed you too, big guy…"

Lizzy looked around from the last step of the trolley car, Tentomon pressing against her knees comfortingly…

"Lizzy!"

A smile crossed her face as Don lifted her up by her hips.

"Are you alright? What happened when you guys disappeared? Where were you while you were gone?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lizzy pecked him on the lips.

"Why can't you just relax and be happy I'm back?"

"…I can do that…"

The sun seemed to flicker as the families reunited, and Tonya looked up at it almost sadly.

"…I've got to tell you something…"

"Why? What's wrong?" Leo worried.

"…Apocalymon…He messed with the connection between the worlds…"

"The gate will close…And if it does, we won't be able to go through again…Ever…" Lizzy explained.

"What can you do?" Don wondered.

"We have some options…" Jenny admitted.

"We can either stay here, where our Digimon will turn week, or stay with them in the Digital World." Meg stated.

"If we try to stay in our own worlds, separate…"

Mel's voice caught…

"The moment the gate closes completely…We'll all die."

Silence fell as the information sunk in…

"But…You were without them for so long…" Mikey tried.

"Our souls are too deeply bonded to be cut off like that…" Steph explained.

"There is…one more option…" Tonya admitted, looking up into Leo's eyes.

"…We could give up our crest powers…And it'll force the gate open again…It's just…"

"We'll never be able to evolve to Ultimate again." Meg explained.

"…I say do it."

All eyes turned to Raph, surprised.

"Raph?"

"It's either watch ya suffer, ya get killed, or this. I'd rather ya be 'appy with Gabumon, too."

After a moment, the other mutants nodded, and the families had nothing to say to the contrary.

Smiling slightly, Lizzy turned to her partner, patting his shell.

"Come on, Tento…"

The Digidestined went at least a few yards away from their loved ones, forming a circle.

Facing inward, each took a deep cleansing breath…

"Ready, guys?" Tonya questioned.

"…Ready."

Smiling at the now familiar chorus, all eyes closed as the group focused on their crest powers.

The symbols began to glow, growing brighter as they began to escape as orbs…

Coming up into the air and spiraling around each other in a column, the colorful energy spheres reached up into the sky and seemed to touch the sky.

The blackness that had begun to cover its yellow surface paused, retreating fully, before colorful light made the sky shimmer like rainbows.

Once the crest power was gone, the girls practically fell over each other in exhausted, panting.

"NO ONE told me it would be that TIRING…" Jenny whined.

"No one knew…" Lizzy replied.

"I hope we never do THAT again…" Mel hoped.

"Me, too…"

"Me three…"

"I can't feel my feet…"

"That's because they're in my face, Steph…"

"…Sorry, Tonya…"

"Don't complain. At least we're alive." Meg spoke up.

A shadow fell over them, and the girls looked up at the kind eyes of an elderly man, his lapel decorated with many medals.

"Hello, young ones. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah…It would be nice if we knew something about you." Tonya replied, sitting up.

"I'll explain everything. I also have a proposition for you…"

Meg stood up, brushing off her pants and quirking an eyebrow.

"We're listening."


End file.
